Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne
by spuffygirl92
Summary: Une série de tournois est organisée au château d'Aro Volturi. Les servantes accueillent les chevaliers. Quand l'avenir tout tracé change de direction, il faut reconsidérer nos options. Parfois, elles sont acceptables, d'autres fois non. AH. B&E. Moyen-Age
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

RESUME :Une série de tournois est organisée au château d'Aro Volturi. Les servantes accueillent les chevaliers. Quand l'avenir tout tracé change de direction, il faut reconsidérer nos options. Parfois, elles sont acceptables, d'autres fois non.

Rated M.

**Découvrez un premier extrait, SUIVI par le prologue.**

**TRAILER 1: **

_Maggie attendait que je réagisse, aussi hochai-je la tête pour la suivre. Nous parcourûmes les galeries en silence, avant d'arriver à la porte de la salle du trône. Tyler ouvrit la porte en faisant un léger signe de tête auquel je répondis par un sourire._

_J'entrai dans la salle. En face de moi, la volée de marches en haut desquelles se tenait le trône de monseigneur Aro. Je m'inclinai, en même temps qu'il étudiait ma tenue: une robe vert sombre aux manches longues et serrées aux poignets, et un gilet assorti lacé devant. Puis, j'allais m'installer sur la droite. _

_Une seconde plus tard, Tyler laissait entrer un couple en les annonçant comme monseigneur Carlisle Cullen et son épouse Dame Esmée. Ils vinrent faire la révérence devant monseigneur Aro. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête._

__ Monseigneur, je suis votre vassal. Déclara monseigneur Carlisle._

__ Soyez le bienvenu. Fut la seule réponse de mon seigneur._

__ Les damoiselles Alice Cullen, et Rosalie Hale._

_Chacun eut le souffle coupé à l'entrée des deux jeunes femmes. On avait longtemps dit que toutes deux étaient de très belles enfants. Mais les jeunes personnes qui se présentaient en ce moment paraissaient irradier. Elles avancèrent vers leurs parents, et firent une révérence à monseigneur Aro. Sans un mot, alors, elles se tournèrent vers l'espace qui leur était réservé le long du mur, sur les bancs en velours._

__ Les jeunes hommes Emmett et Edward Cullen, et Jasper Hale._

_Trois chevaliers firent leur entrée. Ils portaient tous leur tenue officielle: des braies noires et une tunique verte coupée aux genoux par-dessus une chemise blanche._

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Bye Spuffy.**


	2. Chapter 2Prologue

**Je t'aime, mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Et voilà ! Vous l'avez voulu, attendu, découvrez-le !**

**Je remercie Caro, Live et Emy pour leurs commentaires, vous déchirez grave ! Et oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !**

**Je suis contente de vous retrouver ici.**

**J'ose me lancer sur le Moyen-Age, en ayant quelques idées sur comment ça se passe (on dit merci à mes cours à la fac, en Ancien Français, si, si, ça existe Lol), mais si vous trouvez des incohérences, faites-le moi savoir !**

**PROLOGUE**

**ISABELLA POV**

_N'approche plus de Bella. _La voix basse de James vibrait de colère, autant que ses yeux clairs envoyaient des éclairs._ Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

_Edward, s'il vous plaît. _(N/Caro : et bien ça commence bien !^^)__(N/Live : On est dans le bain directement !)__!^^)(__N/Emy: comme tu dis ma caro !) _

Je le suppliai. Monseigneur Edward ne pouvait pas se battre contre James. Monseigneur Aro le ferait tuer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire. Messire Edward tourna les yeux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon bras alors qu'il m'entrainait dans un demi-tour. Du coin de l'œil, je vis James qui serrait les poings. Mike et Laurent le retinrent en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Messeigneurs Emmett et Jasper nous escortèrent jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque. _( N/live : Ohlala, y a du monde au spectacle là ! :p)__.(__N/Emy: mon MONKEY MAN garde du corps ! *bave*) _

_ Vous n'avez rien, Bella? _S'inquiéta Monseigneur Jasper, et je secouai la tête._

J'avais l'habitude de voir James dans cet état. Il essayait souvent de m'approcher plus que nécessaire. _(N/Caro : Sal***)__(N/Live : Il ne changera jamais !)(__N/Emy:conna**) _

_ Je veillerai à ce que vous ne soyez plus témoin de cela.

Je fis une révérence cérémonieuse à ces chevaliers. Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes, et captura mon regard. _(N/Live : Oh, je l'aime déjà !)_

_ Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'ose plus ce genre de gestes. _(N/Caro : OMG!)__( N/live : Edward est dans la place ! :p)__!)(__N/Emy: je confirme OH MY GODE;) anne hihi) _

Messires Emmett et Jasper hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, d'un commun accord.

Je baissai les yeux, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ces hommes n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils ne profitaient pas de leurs pouvoirs de chevaliers pour nous compromettre. Ils ne voulaient que des rapports amicaux entre nous, domestiques, et eux. Quelles étranges personnes ils formaient, eux trois, et les femmes Cullen. _(N/live : la magie des Cullen !)_

_ Isabella. _La voix de monseigneur Aro claqua dans tout le château, en même temps que mon cœur loupait un battement._ _(N/Live : Je le sens mal… :s)_

Je relevai la tête, et m'apprêtai à m'excuser.

_ Plutôt tyrannique.

Edward et Jasper tournèrent la tête vers Emmett. Dans leurs regards se voyait la colère de ces appels que monseigneur Aro faisait tout au long de la journée.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser. _Je libérai mes mains de celles d'Edward, fis une révérence, et m'éloignai avant qu'ils n'agissent._

Je parcourus rapidement les mètres de galeries qui conduisaient à la salle du trône.

Mon cœur s'arrêta dans sa course quand je vis James aux pieds du trône de monseigneur Aro.

_ Isabella, j'espérais ne pas avoir à faire cela. _(N/Caro : Et merde !)__(N/live : Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?)__(__N/Emy: putain de bordel de merde ! ) _

_(__N/Emy : eh ben ma tite anni ca promet de déménager un max dis donc ! Vivement le 1 er chap ! c est pour quand * yeux qui brillent * ;) ) _

**La suite d'ici une dizaine de jours, si ça vous tente !**

**Bises, Spuffy.**


	3. Chapter 31Arrivées

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Bienvenu(e)s à l'époque médiévale, puisque vous avez accepté d'y entrer, cette fois je vous offre un chapitre entier.**

**Je remercie Caro pour son soutien, et ses précieux conseils !**

**Merci aussi à tous pour vos encouragements .**

**TheJane15: merci pour ton enthousiasme ;)**

**Nemesis: la voici la suite ^^**

**Onja: ce n'est que le prologue et tu es déjà pleine de questions. On dirait que j'ai réussi mon coup encore ! Mdr**

**Miia: comme tu dis, sur un court prologue, les commentaires ont l'air omniprésent. Ça l'est beaucoup moins sur un chapite entier. Dis m'en des nouvelles ;)**

**Encore une fois, je précise que je n'ai aucune prétention à bien connaitre la période médiévale, ma vision est peut-être truffée de stéréotypes, et si c'est le cas, signalez-le moi !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;) **

**Ch 1: Arrivées.**

**BELLA POV**

Un mois et demi plus tôt

_Ils arrivent.

C'était ce qui se soufflait d'un bout à l'autre du château depuis quelques jours. Une famille dont le père était médecin allait s'installer dans le château de notre seigneur Aro Volturi. Toutes les servantes se préparaient à les recevoir.

_ Lauren les a vus sur leurs chevaux...

_ Ils sont tous chevaliers...

_ La demoiselle est la plus belle après la demoiselle Tanya...

_ Aro t'attend.

La voix autoritaire de Maggie parvint à mon esprit alors que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce qui se disait sur la famille Cullen. Monseigneur Carlisle avait décidé de se consacrer à la médecine, et sa famille en tirait un grand prestige. Ils étaient toujours accueillis en grande pompe partout où ils allaient. C'était en partie grâce à la beauté de sa fille, la demoiselle Alice, et de sa future belle-fille la demoiselle Rosalie. Mais monseigneur Carlisle était le meilleur médecin du pays, et fameux jusque dans les petites auberges. _(N/Caro : Bah c'est Carlisle en même temps DD)_

Maggie attendait que je réagisse, aussi hochai-je la tête pour la suivre. Nous parcourûmes les galeries en silence, avant d'arriver à la porte de la salle du trône. Tyler ouvrit la porte en faisant un léger signe de tête auquel je répondis par un sourire.

J'entrai dans la salle. En face de moi, la volée de marches en haut desquelles se tenait le trône de monseigneur Aro. Je m'inclinai, en même temps qu'il étudiait ma tenue: une robe vert sombre aux manches longues et serrées aux poignets, et un gilet assorti lacé devant. Puis, j'allais m'installer sur la droite.

Une seconde plus tard, Tyler laissait entrer un couple en les annonçant comme monseigneur Carlisle Cullen et son épouse Dame Esmée. Ils vinrent faire la révérence devant monseigneur Aro. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête.

_ Monseigneur, je suis votre vassal. _Déclara monseigneur Carlisle_.

_ Soyez le bienvenu. _Fut la seule réponse de mon seigneur_.

_ Les damoiselles Alice Cullen, et Rosalie Hale.

Chacun eut le souffle coupé à l'entrée des deux jeunes femmes. On avait longtemps dit que toutes deux étaient de très belles enfants. Mais les jeunes personnes qui se présentaient en ce moment paraissaient irradier. Elles avancèrent vers leurs parents, et firent une révérence à monseigneur Aro. Sans un mot, alors, elles se tournèrent vers l'espace qui leur était réservé le long du mur, sur les bancs en velours.

_ Les jeunes hommes Emmett et Edward Cullen, et Jasper Hale.

Trois chevaliers firent leur entrée. Ils portaient tous leur tenue officielle: des braies noires et une tunique verte coupée aux genoux par-dessus une chemise blanche. Leur ceinture en cuir brun laissait pendre une dague sertie pour chacun. Leur cape vert foncé faisait ressortir le tout. Une impression de puissance parcourut la salle, alors que leurs pas mesurés et vigoureux les amenaient parmi l'assemblée. Ils s'agenouillèrent comme un seul homme au bas des marches. Ainsi, reconnaissaient-ils monseigneur Aro comme leur maître le temps de leur séjour. _(N/Caro : Mamamia !)_

_ C'est donc vrai. _Commença mon seigneur._ Vous avez décidé d'héberger les jeunes Hale.

Monseigneur Carlisle fit un pas en avant, montrant qu'il assumait sa décision. J'aperçus les regards échangés entre les jeunes gens. C'était de la complicité, et peut-être même de l'agacement. Je me doutais qu'ils devaient entendre ces propos partout où ils se trouvaient. En même temps, ces jeunes gens vivaient tous ensemble, et monseigneur Emmett Cullen semblaient avoir la damoiselle Rosalie Hale comme amie, et monseigneur Jasper Hale et la damoiselle Alice Cullen étaient amis aussi. Autant dire que ces relations étaient peu appréciées dans le monde qui nous entourait._ (N/Caro : bah tu m'étonnes !)_

_ Jasper et Rosalie Hale sont les enfants de bons amis à moi qui m'ont demandé de les prendre en charge.

_ Mais ils fréquentent vos enfants.

Monseigneur Carlisle sembla remonter les épaules, se faisant plus grand.

_ J'entends parfaitement les remarques, monseigneur, mais Emmett et Alice ont fait un choix qui me convient. _La voix était calme, mais l'autorité qui s'en dégageait était manifeste. (N/Caro : BABA ! Dans les dents !)_

Monseigneur Carlisle approuvait le fait que ses enfants aient choisi ceux qu'il avait recueillis. Après tout, chacun avait une dot et un nom à fournir. Le fait que la relation soit vécue avant même le mariage ne semblait pas l'ennuyer. Ou alors, il ne se sentait pas le droit d'intervenir.

Monseigneur Aro se rembrunit un instant avant de passer au sujet qui amenait la famille Cullen.

_ Mon épouse attend votre visite dans les plus brefs délais.

Monseigneur Carlisle abaissa doucement le buste

_ Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais y aller de ce pas.

_ Faites. _Monseigneur Aro fit un geste de la main, et alors, Ben, de la garde rapprochée, s'avança pour le conduire à Dame Sulpicia_. Isabella conduira votre famille dans les appartements.

Je m'inclinai devant chacun d'eux, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur moi. Tyler ouvrit la porte, et nous laissa passer.

Nous avançâmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pénétré l'aile ouest où je les conduisais. Alors, les damoiselles s'arrêtèrent devant la première fresque. C'était une fresque de plusieurs générations, et elle représentait une chasse à courre d'un grand-oncle Volturi. Ce qui attira le regard des damoiselles fut la minutie du dessin, et la grâce qui se dégageait du seigneur de l'époque.

_ Vraiment autre chose qu' Aro. _Fit remarquer monseigneur Emmett avec un coup de coude pour monseigneur Jasper._

_ Emmett ! _Le reprit Dame Esmée avec un regard désapprobateur. (N/Caro : Mdr)_

Il s'excusa à regret, alors que je restais impassible et continuais d'avancer.

Les galeries étaient, de ce côté du château, recouvertes de fresques, et très illuminées. Les torches étaient sans cesse maintenues allumées, aussi l'atmosphère était-elle plus douce et chaleureuse qu'ailleurs dans le château. Par un vitrail, on apercevait le chemin de ronde, et les quelques chevaliers qui s'y trouvaient.

_ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière.

_ Rosalie, nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Ici, le château se doit de résister aux attaques. Les larges ouvertures ne serviraient qu'à mettre en danger les habitants. _Expliqua monseigneur Edward. (N/Caro : Et bah ouais et banane !)_

Sa voix était posée, et totalement différente de celles des autres membres de cette famille. On aurait dit qu'il était digne de bien plus qu'être chevalier, destiné à quelque chose de plus grand que ce qu'il avait déjà. Sa voix était ensorcelante. _(N/Caro : Ô oui ! Encore seigneur !)_

_ Tu as tout à fait raison, Edward. _Sourit Dame Esmée._

_ Oh oui, tu as tout à fait raison. _Imita monseigneur Emmett en riant._

_ Et toi, tu as tout à fait tort.

Je me retournai en entendant le son de cette voix, et l'attribuai à damoiselle Alice. Je vis le regard amusé qu'ils échangeaient tous. Ils souriaient aussi. Et je sentis le poids du devoir envers le seigneur qui pesait quelques minutes à peine plus tôt sur nos épaules s'envoler. Je sentais que rien ne serait pareil avec cette famille dans le château.

_ Voici la suite parentale. _Annonçai-je en ouvrant les doubles portes en bois sculpté._

Tous entrèrent dans le salon, des regards curieux errants le long des fauteuils et de la grande fenêtre. Dame Esmée acquiesça tout en allant voir la chambre en elle-même, derrière une autre porte sculptée.

Au moment où je conduisais la famille vers le double appartement pour les deux couples de monseigneur Emmett et damoiselle Rosalie, et monseigneur Jasper et damoiselle Alice, deux autres domestiques et Maggie vinrent apporter les affaires des parents dans la suite.

_ Si vous souhaitez quoi que ce soit. _Commença Maggie de sa voix calme,_ alors que j'expliquai que l'appartement se composait d'un salon commun et central aux deux appartements. D'un côté celui des damoiselles et de l'autre celui des jeunes hommes_._

_ Ca sera parfait. _Assura Alice en approchant directement des grands miroirs sur le mur de gauche dans sa chambre._

Elle toucha du bout des doigts les bords en or, les yeux pétillants.

_ Et Edward? _Demanda-t-elle encore en me regardant avec insistance_. _(N/Caro : j'lui fais une place dans mon lit !)_

Je fis une révérence, avant de répondre.

_ Si monseigneur veut bien me suivre, nous lui avons préparé la suite au bout du couloir.

_ Monseigneur. _Se moqua monseigneur Emmett_. _(N/Caro : Jaloux !)_

Chacun sourit, me laissant les guider un peu plus loin.

_ Cette suite est en plein Sud, la vue porte sur le parc du château.

Ils hochèrent la tête, intéressés. J'ouvris la porte, tout aussi sculptée que les autres, et m'effaçai pour les laisser entrer. Ici, la pièce était en arrondie. Le salon coincé dans l'arrondi avait vue sur le parc et les écuries où se trouvaient les chevaux pour les femmes.

_ Wow, mais c'est absolument splendide! _S'extasia damoiselle Rosalie en allant s'installer sur l'un des sofas._

_Petit frère, ce que tu peux être gâté ! _Insista monseigneur Emmett._

_Merci.

Je me tournai vers monseigneur Edward et m'inclinai devant lui. Moi aussi, j'adorais cette suite. La chambre était toute aussi riche que les autres, mais le fait qu'elle était en arrondi lui conférait une atmosphère différente, presqu' irréelle.

_ Jeunes hommes, vous avez à faire, je vous rappelle. _Dame Esmée parla d'une voix douce, mais l'impossibilité de parlementer était claire_. Quant à vous, mesdemoiselles, il vous faut vous présenter en bonne et due forme au seigneur des lieux.

D'un mouvement commun, tous sortirent de la suite, et me laissèrent les guider jusqu'à la salle du trône. Déjà, ils parlaient de ce qu'ils feraient la nuit venue.

_ Isabella, le parc est-il praticable ? _S'intéressa monseigneur Jasper d'un ton agréable_.

_ Je sais que certains chevaliers ou paysans y vont parfois à la nuit tombée. _Souris-je._

_ Splendide. _Applaudit damoiselle Alice avant de prendre le bras de Dame Esmée, sa mère_.

_ Ma Dame, mesdemoiselles. _Saluèrent les jeunes hommes avant de s'éloigner vers la cour où le maître d'armes, Démétri, les attendait sûrement._

Les damoiselles et Dame Esmée entrèrent dans la salle. Leurs allures étaient bien plus fermées qu'une seconde plus tôt...

Alors à mon tour, je retournai au plus vite dans les suites, aider à l'aménagement. Je trouvai Maggie dans la suite qui venait d'être attribuée à monseigneur Edward. Elle me demanda d'arranger les tapis, et les bougies pour la nuit. Je fis alors un tour dans cette aile qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis plusieurs années. Autrefois, il y avait sans cesse un invité dans ces appartements. Les rideaux étaient toujours ouverts au vent, laissant passer l'air des champs alentour. Je me souvins de l'unique fois, quand j'étais encore enfant, qu'un invité s'était installé ici. L'odeur des champs de blé tout juste coupés pénétrait à grands flots dans le château, les gens souriaient et chantaient pendant leurs activités. Cet invité, dont le nom m'avait sans cesse échapper, était resté plusieurs mois, et avait permis une atmosphère plus gaie dans le château. Mais quand il était parti, précipitamment, si je me souvenais bien, tout était redevenu austère, et monseigneur Aro avait exigé la fermeture de cette aile. Elle n'était plus ouverte que lors des rares tournois que mon seigneur était obligé d'organiser. Mais il n'y avait jamais plus eu l'enthousiasme qui avait existé.

J'observai une dernière fois la chambre que la damoiselle Rosalie avait choisi, puis je sortis rejoindre Maggie dans la galerie. Elle donnait les ordres pour la soirée.

_ Le repas sera servi dans la grande salle, les jongleurs s'installeront face à la tablée. Veillez donc à ne pas vous faire remarquer: monseigneur Aro ne supporte pas toutes ces fêtes. Les damoiselles sortiront sûrement plus tôt, ne laissez jamais une seule torche s'éteindre, et ayez toujours une bougie avec vous. _(N/Caro : pas cool Aro!)_

Elle nous regarda tous dans les yeux, puis elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.

_ Tous à vos postes. _Finit-elle._

Nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers nos propres activités. Certains étaient assignés à cette aile, ils faisaient office de présence, et seraient plus facilement joignables par les invités s'ils avaient besoin d'assistance. D'autres allèrent en cuisine, ou au village pour des achats. Je me rendis dans la bibliothèque où je retrouvais Jacob et Embry, deux cousins à qui leurs pères avaient enseigné la copie de manuscrits. Ils travaillaient pour mon seigneur, et s'affairaient soit à copier les vieux manuscrits, soit à y faire des enluminures connues dans le pays entier.

Ils étaient assis, à la lueur d'une bougie, sur la longue table qui leur était réservée dans un coin de la bibliothèque. J'approchai en silence, intéressée par les propos qu'ils échangeaient.

_ Il croyait me vendre cette couleur comme un rouge, alors que c'était clairement un roux. Non mais tu imagines ! _S'exclamait Jacob en secouant la tête, effaré_.

Je souris et me glissai à ses côtés.

_ Hey ! Te voilà, toi.

Il me lança un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

_ Je passe voir si tu as besoin d'un peu de roux.

_ Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes, toi ?

_ Arrêtes ! C'est une servante, bien sûr qu'elle écoute aux portes !

Je lançai un regard qui se voulait blessé à Embry, avant de partir à rire avec lui. De nous deux, il était celui qui écoutait le plus aux portes. Il adorait nous raconter, à Jake et moi, les discussions qu'il espionnait. Parfois on apprenait les relations entre domestiques, alors qu'il arrivait qu'il nous informe des relations tendues entre notre seigneur et son épouse. Dans ces moments-là, je perdais mon sourire, et Jake frappait Embry à l'épaule, avec un regard noir. Et j'avais le droit à une pâtisserie pour moi seule, le lendemain...

_Alors, comme ça, il y a du mouvement en ce moment au château ? _La question de Jacob me sortit de mes pensées. _

_En effet, le docteur Cullen et sa famille...

_C'est vrai que les filles Cullen sont absolument superbes ? _M'interrompit Embry en se penchant sur moi, délaissant son travail. (N/Caro : arrête Emby ! Tu baves !)_

Je plissai les yeux, réfléchissant.

_ D'un point de vue purement masculin, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on peut dire.

_ Tu crois que j'ai une chance de les apercevoir ?

_ Rêve pas, vieux. Tu ne joues pas dans la même catégorie. _Jacob leva les yeux au ciel._

_Tsss ! _Embry fronça les sourcils, et se reconcentra sur moi, se rendant compte que j'attendais la fin de leur aparté pour continuer mes explications. _

_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils iraient sûrement dans le parc.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard entendu, tout sourire.

_ Et la Dame Sulpicia, comment va-t-elle ? C'est pour elle, que le docteur est là.

J' hochai la tête. Notre maîtresse était tombée malade durant l'hiver, et même le printemps qui commençait ne l'aidait pas à guérir. Ils eurent l'art de ne rien dire de plus à ce propos mais de me tenir au courant de leur avancée. Ils avaient une mission des plus importantes ces dernières semaines: recopier et travailler les enluminures d'un ouvrage très convoité par la damoiselle Tanya, fille du puissant seigneur Eléazar. Elle allait atteindre sa majorité, et monseigneur Aro, attentif à cette jeune fille comme on ne l'aurait pas cru, voulait lui offrir ce présent. _(N/Caro : moi j'dis y a anguille sous roche !)_

_ On aura largement fini dans les temps.

_ Si on arrive à trouver cette couleur...Elle se fait rare en ce moment..._Se plaignit Jacob, se frottant le menton. Je souris devant ce geste qu'il répétait souvent._

_ Peut-être que tu la trouveras à Montepulciano. _Proposai-je._

_ Peut-être...Au fait, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ? Maggie t'a donné congé ?

Je grimaçai, et me relevai. J'avais effectivement à faire. A quelques semaines des tournois que monseigneur Aro allait organiser, je devais vérifier l'aménagement à faire des pièces que nous utilisions rarement.

_ Erreur, je devais passer par ici de toute façon.

_ Ne vas pas tomber, là-bas, on mettrait un temps fou à te retrouver. _Sourit Embry, et j' hochai la tête, plutôt que lui répondre._

Après tout, nous savions tous combien je pouvais être maladroite. C'était à se demander comment je faisais pour tenir debout sans bouger.

_ A plus, Bells. _Me saluèrent-ils en reposant les yeux sur leurs ouvrages._

Je traversai la bibliothèque, entendant les quelques échanges entre mes deux amis, puis, j'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur la plus triste des galeries de ce château. Même celle conduisant à l'aile Nord de mon seigneur n'était pas si terne. J'inspirai à fond, et relevai les pans de ma robe pour avancer plus vite. Je connaissais ce château par cœur, pour y avoir grandi, mais je n'aimais pas être seule ici. C'était si proche du chemin de ronde que le froid était presque sans cesse présent. Je tâtonnai le long du mur pour trouver la torche que je savais quelque part. Je la trouvai avec soulagement, sentant le froid de fin d'hiver pénétrer mes membres. Je frissonnai en prenant de quoi allumer ma torche. Quand elle illumina la galerie, je pus voir les toiles d'araignées qui s'étaient installées, et j'entendis du mouvement par terre. Sûrement y avait-il quelques rats. J'inspirai à nouveau à fond, et parcourus la distance jusqu'à la galerie principale en peu de temps. Je me félicitai qu'il y ait une autre galerie pour les invités. Jamais ils n'auraient voulu passer par celle que je venais de quitter. Malheureusement, en tant que servante, je n'avais pas accès à la galerie principale sans clés. Seule Maggie l'avait si elle la demandait à notre maitre. Et encore, il ne nous la laissait que rarement. Seulement quand il y avait en effet des invités. C'est-à-dire presque jamais. Je tirai la porte sur moi, pour ne pas avoir l'air froid qui pénétrerait dans cette partie de la galerie, et commençai mon inspection. Les tapis étaient couverts de poussières, autant que les meubles. Les miroirs étaient cachés par des draps. J'allumai une autre torche, et posai la mienne au mur, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la plus importante des suites. La poignée était coincée, mais en forçant elle céda dans un bruit sinistre. Mentalement, je relevai cette priorité à traiter. Et puis, je n'avais pas fait un pas quand je tombai les mains en avant. Quand je fus au sol, à genoux, je relevai la tête doucement, et me rendis compte qu'un tapis était devant la porte, recouvrant entièrement le sol de la pièce. La porte s'était prise dedans, mais je ne l'avais pas vu. _(N/Caro : quelle belle description. On s'y croirait!)_

_ Idiote.

Je me redressai, et époussetai un maximum la poussière sur ma robe, et m'aperçus de la goutte de sang à mon doigt. J'y avais une écharde à cause de la porte plutôt abimée. L'écharde n'était à priori pas bien profonde, c'était déjà ça.

Après avoir fait un nouveau pas, avec attention, je poursuivis mon avancée dans la pièce, jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je pris le bord des rideaux et les ouvris en grand. Une faible lueur parvint à pénétrer. Je me tournai alors pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un appartement autonome: le salon et la chambre étaient reliés par une porte d'un côté, alors qu'un autre petit salon pour accueillir les visiteurs était de l'autre côté. Une des plus grandes tentures était accrochée au mur, et la faible lumière du soleil rallumait sa beauté. D'un coup d'œil, je pris note de l'utilisation possiblement immédiate de cette suite. Satisfaite, j' hochai la tête, et m'empressai de sortir pour passer aux suivantes. Il y en avait six autres le long du couloir, et une à l'étage. Elles étaient toutes dans le même état: de la poussière, et des invasions d'insectes. J'en fis un tour rapide avant de risquer d'emmener les insectes dans le reste du château parce qu'ils se seraient installés sur mes vêtements.

Quand je revins près de la salle où les servantes se retrouvaient avant le repas, j'entendis de nouvelles informations à propos des invités. Les jeunes chevaliers avaient fait quelques démonstrations de ce qu'ils connaissaient, et monseigneur Edward avait réussi à mettre Démétri, le meilleur chevalier du château, à terre. _(N/Caro : bah en même temps c'est Edward *bave*)_

_ Il a une rapidité de mouvements ! Un instant Démétri était debout, et l'attaquait, la seconde d'après, il était à terre. Monseigneur Edward le tenait en respect.

_ Monseigneur Emmett semblait savoir que ça se passerait comme ça..._Supposa Angela_.

Je lui souris. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis quelques jours. Angela était attitrée au service personnel de monseigneur Aro. C'était rare quand elle nous rejoignait avant le diner.

_ Il parlait de payer une tournée à l'auberge. _Compléta Lauren, elle était celle qui racontait le plus de commérages, un peu comme Embry. (N/Caro : qui se ressemble, s'assemble)_

_ Paul les a vus. Ils sont de bons chevaliers, leur formation a été excellente d'après lui. _Emily, la plus âgée après Maggie, remis de l'ordre dans notre groupe de servantes_.

Les discussions continuèrent alors que les unes s'affairaient autour des plats à préparer, et que les autres partaient s'apprêter pour faire le service. Maggie en profita pour me demander le résultat de mon inspection. Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis hocha la tête. Elle prendrait les mesures nécessaires dès le lendemain.

Alors, Jane, le bras droit de Maggie vint nous annoncer que chacun passait à table. Une agitation posséda la pièce, et en moins de quelques minutes, nous étions toutes prêtes à porter les plats aux dineurs. Le défilé allait pouvoir commencer.

Je m'approchai de la table pour récupérer mon plateau de boissons avec précautions. J'avais beau avoir appris à contrôler ma maladresse, il arrivait encore que je renverse des bouteilles. Et ce soir, comme les prochains, n'était pas le moment. Les invités de notre seigneur n'avaient pas à subir cette erreur de la nature. Je réussis à franchir le seuil de la grande salle où était pris le diner, un air tranquille sur le visage, même si mon regard ne cessait d'aller et venir pour prévenir tout risque de chute. Je servis les convives, au fur et à mesure de leurs demandes. Une atmosphère pesante emplissait la salle, et malgré tout, certains sourires étaient difficilement contenus par les jeunes gens. Mais monseigneur Aro veillait à ce que seuls les jongleurs soient bruyants. Il n'aimait pas toutes les démonstrations de joie qui peuvent se faire, et encore moins les bavardages qu'il considérait comme futiles._ (N/Caro : sympa le mec)_ Son regard froid dissuadait à toute irruption d'un quelconque sentiment de joie.

_ Font-ils de la magie ? _Me demanda doucement damoiselle Rosalie en désignant les jongleurs._

Je sentis un regard foudroyant me traverser, je n'avais pas besoin de relever les yeux du verre que j'emplissais pour savoir que c'était mon seigneur. Il désapprouvait totalement que l'on puisse s'adresser à ses serviteurs, et encore plus à moi.

_ Je ne saurais vous le dire, ma damoiselle. Certains, normalement.

Elle sourit et lança un regard à son frère. Je me redressai, et me dirigeai aux côtés de mon seigneur. Son regard noir était furieux. J'abaissai les yeux.

_ Je refuse les tours de magie. _Déclara-t-il soudain_.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant sa voix. Il n'ajouta rien. Pour lui, cela suffisait pour remettre à leur place ses convives.

Le diner touchait à sa fin. Plus un mot n'avait été prononcé, et chacun avait gardé les yeux dans son assiette. Maintenant que les assiettes étaient retirées, les jeunes gens quittèrent la salle en direction de leurs appartements. Maggie renvoya les servantes qui vivaient au village, chez elles, pendant que Jessica, Angela et moi finissions de débarrasser avec son aide.

_ Dame Sulpicia doit garder le lit encore quelques temps. _Affirma monseigneur Carlisle en prenant son verre de vin._

_ Elle y est depuis le début de l'hiver.

_ Je lui ai donné des plantes pour apaiser ses douleurs. Elle devrait être capable de se lever, puis de marcher. Ce sera une longue maladie.

Je récupérai les derniers couverts lorsque mon seigneur se leva, imité par les parents Cullen.

_ Ben vous laissera l'accès à tout ce que vous jugerez utile. Maggie, vous pouvez toutes disposer.

Ben s'inclina à ces paroles, imité par Maggie, puis le chevalier laissa passer notre seigneur qui s'en retournait dans ses appartements, dans l'aile Nord.

Dame Esmée avait un regard triste en le voyant quitter la pièce. Monseigneur Carlisle la prit par les épaules, et ils s'éclipsèrent à leur tour.

_ Tu devrais y aller. _Informai-je Angela avant qu'elle ne finisse de débarrasser._

Monseigneur Aro avait tendance à se mettre en colère si Angela n'était pas immédiatement à ses côtés le soir. Angela regarda autour de nous, anxieuse de me laisser encore du travail. Je posai une main sur son bras, en souriant

_ Vas-y, je finis.

_ Pardon, Bella. Je sais que tu as eu une dure journée.

Je lui fis signe de partir. De toute façon, nous avions tous de dures journées.

Jessica vint prendre sa place, de mauvais gré, et nous rangeâmes la salle, en silence. Quand Maggie eut fait un dernier tour pour vérifier que nous avions tout fait, elle nous laissa rejoindre nos chambres. Jessica souffla de soulagement, et courut presque vers les étages qui nous étaient attitrés.

Pour ma part, j'étais si épuisée, que j'avais à peine la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Avoir de nouvelles personnes dans le château était une bonne chose, mais cela demandait plus de travail qu'on en avait habituellement. Au lieu de se cantonner à la salle du trône, aux vitraux, ou au linge, nous devions être attentives aux invités, et aux allers et venues des chevaliers. En plus de répondre aux demandes expresses de notre seigneur.

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais parvenue jusque dans ma chambre, mais j'y étais. Je refermai doucement ma porte, et m'y appuyai, les yeux fermés. Je défis d'un geste automatique mes tresses, tout en ôtant mes chaussures. J'avais un tapis, peu épais mais suffisant pour apporter un certain confort. J'y posai mes pieds nus avec délices, et m'installai sur le bord de mon lit. Rapidement, j'enfilai une chemise courte, passai un châle sur mes épaules, et m'appuyai au petit rebord de ma fenêtre.

Volterra était un pays divisé entre les trois frères Volturi. Ils avaient tous pris le pouvoir depuis plusieurs années, mais aucun n'avait la même manière de gouverner. Il y avait monseigneur Caïus, le plus tyrannique des trois. Les parjures et les trahisons étaient le lot quotidien des habitants. Mais ils étaient de bons combattants. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que ses frères, les seigneurs Aro et Marcus, le laissaient faire les conquêtes qui étendaient leur pays jusqu'aux portes des autres.

Ensuite, il y avait monseigneur Marcus. Il était modéré dans ses actions, et s'attachait souvent à raisonner ses frères, parfois excessifs. Son château, en revanche, était le contraire parfait de celui-ci. On disait que l'enthousiasme était quotidien, et que jamais le seigneur n'élevait la voix.

Un vent frais entra dans ma chambre, me ramenant à ma situation. Avec un soupir, je refermai ma fenêtre, et m'enfonçai dans mon lit. J'éteignis ma bougie après un dernier regard circulaire dans ma chambre. Un lit, une petite coiffeuse, et une penderie avec peu de robe, c'était ça que je possédais sous les toits du château. Près du donjon. Je me reculai contre mon oreiller, et luttai contre les pensées que j'avais. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse des damoiselles Cullen, elles étaient légitimes, elles. Elles avaient le droit à tout ce qu'elles avaient. Moi je méritais ce que j'avais, ou ce que je n'avais pas. Comment une enfant illégitime pouvait-elle demander plus que ce toit, ces habits que l'on m'accordait?

Je tirai la couverture sur moi, et remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

**Etant donné que j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, je devrais pouvoir garder la régularité de poster tous les 10jours. Je jonglerai ainsi mieux avec les cours et l'écriture.**

**Merci encore d'accepter ce monde que je crée.**

**Bises, Spuffy.**


	4. Chapter 42 Interdits

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors puisque vous avez aimé, je vous donne ce nouveau chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**J'ai adoré vos questions/ suppositions.**

**Merci Caro pour tous tes commentaires et encouragements ;)**

**Fan de twa: ravie que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review.**

**Cbfriends: pour moi c'est la première fois le Moyen-Age, et j'aime imaginer Edward dans cette époque hehe ! Chacune ses goûts lol**

**Onja: miss, tu vas tout découvrir !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 2- Interdits**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, désorientée.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je m'appuyai au montant de mon lit, les sens à l'affût. Je cessai de respirer en cherchant ce qui m'avait réveillée.

La fenêtre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et me postai doucement le long du carreau. Je soulevai le rideau, et vis le motif de mon réveil en pleine nuit.

Les Cullen étaient dehors, et chahutaient. Bien sûr, ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruits, mais leur présence à cet endroit, sur la cour en bas de la porte qui les conduisait dans leur aile, était ce qui m'avait réveillée. J'avais senti qu'ils étaient là. Je relâchai mon souffle, et allai rabaisser mon rideau quand je vis messire Edward plonger la tête la première dans la fontaine de la cour. _(N/Caro : OMG je baveeeeee !)_ J' hoquetai de surprise, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Ce n'était vraiment pas profond, c'était donc inconscient de faire cela. Soudain, damoiselle Alice était avec lui, et ils jouaient à s'éclabousser. Un éclat de rire retentit à en faire trembler les murs quand monseigneur Emmett attrapa damoiselle Rosalie dans ses bras pour la mettre à l'eau aussi. Cette vision était plus que contradictoire pour moi. Ils savaient pourtant que jamais monseigneur Aro n'accepterait, et pour cela, je ressentais de la panique. Mais aussi, je savais que cette insouciance, et ces jeux étaient agréables, et je sentais une envie de sourire monter en moi._ (N/Caro : elle rigole pas tous les jours notre Bella)_

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de faire plus, déjà deux chevaliers leur recommandaient de rejoindre leurs suites. Alors, chacun ressortit, riant toujours, de la fontaine, et suivit les guides. Au moment où ils atteignaient le haut des marches, je vis messire Edward se retourner. Je fis un pas en arrière, inquiète qu'il me voit. Malgré tout, je sentis son regard de mon côté, et je vis la lueur de la Lune sur son visage. Il avait l'œil brillant de joie, et perçant, mais la puissance qui se dégageait de lui n'était en rien effrayante. Il était, au contraire, très attirant. Je restai le dos coller au mur, le regard tourné sur messire Edward. Je souris en le voyant laisser passer sa sœur devant lui, et retenir un éclat de rire avec monseigneur Jasper.

Quand la porte fut fermée sur eux, je secouai la tête, souriant toujours devant la joie de cette famille. Je n'avais jamais connu cela, et je remerciais le ciel que l'on me permette d'y assister, même de ma simple condition de servante. Les liens qui unissaient ces personnes étaient plus forts que tout, et renforçaient l'espoir qu'un jour nous autres, nous pourrions connaître ces sentiments à notre tour.

En soupirant, je retournai dans mon lit, et fixai les reflets de la Lune à travers mon rideau.

Je n'allais pas dormir cette nuit.

Tout le personnel du château s'activait dans les couloirs et les différentes pièces, quand j'entrai dans la suite des parents Cullen. J'avais frappé à la porte doucement, et Dame Esmée avait répondu dans un sourire

_ Entrez

Je fis un pas dans la pièce, et remarquai les damoiselles assises autour de Dame Esmée. Elles se tournèrent vers moi, et je les saluai d'une révérence.

_ Isabella ! _Me salua damoiselle Alice en se levant_.

_ Mademoiselle. Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger...

_ Mais non, mais non...Regarde donc ce que nous avons ramené pour les tournois.

Elle me fit signe d'approcher, et je sentis les regards des deux autres. Je levai la tête sur Dame Esmée, attendant qu'elle me remette à ma place en réprimandant sa fille, mais elle me sourit. Damoiselle Rosalie en revanche me lança un regard courroucé. Je m'inclinai et jetai un œil sur les robes qu'elles manipulaient. L'une était lie de vin, en velours, alors que l'autre était d'un blanc ivoire pur. Elles étaient très belles, et je ne doutais pas que ces jeunes femmes seraient extraordinaire.

_ Ces couleurs vous vont à ravir.

_ Tu ne nous as jamais vues les porter. _Cingla damoiselle Rosalie_

_ Rose!

Je baissai la tête, et m'éloignai dans la chambre en elle-même. Tout en m'attachant à dépoussiérer les meubles, et à refaire le lit, j'entendai la réprimande de Dame Esmée à sa future belle-fille.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend d'une jeune demoiselle comme toi, Rosalie. Isabella n'a fait que répondre aux questions d'Alice.

Il y eut un mouvement violent comme si Rosalie s'était levée précipitamment.

_ Je ne l'aime pas, il y a quelque chose d'agaçant en elle! _(N/Caro : sympa Rose !)_

La porte du salon se referma violemment, et je n'entendis plus rien que les quelques remarques d'Alice sur les tissus en face d'elle. J'étais devant la coiffeuse, et je récupérai le broc d'eau vide. Mon regard se posa sur mon reflet, et la douleur dans mes yeux s'intensifia. Damoiselle Rosalie n'avait pas tort. Et pourtant je faisais en sorte que rien de ma vie ne paraisse, ou ne se sache en dehors de ceux qui étaient déjà au courant, c'est-à-dire tout le personnel. Je me félicitais quand même de plus ressembler à ma mère, qu'à mon père, sinon, immédiatement ma condition serait connue, et je serais l'objet de critiques quotidiennes. Ce n'était déjà pas facile d'être la fille unique et illégitime de son seigneur, encore moins quand le seigneur et père en question gardait une main jalouse sur vous et vos activités _(N/Caro : ouais c'est pas joussif tous les jours ! Pauvre Bella)_. Au risque de vous faire passer pour privilégié.

_ Isabella.

La voix de Dame Esmée me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournai rapidement, attentive à ce qu'elle allait dire.

_ Ma fille et moi cherchons un magasin de tissus. Nous souhaiterions retravailler les robes qu'elles ont déjà avec Rosalie. Connaissez-vous une bonne adresse ?

_ Ma dame, il n'y a en ville qu'un seul tailleur, mais je crois savoir qu'il y en a un mieux fourni chez monseigneur Marcus.

_ Tu saurais nous y conduire ? _Damoiselle Alice était pleine d'enthousiasme à l'idée de ce voyage à quelques lieues d'ici._

_ Je crains de ne pas en être capable. Mais Maggie pourra sûrement. Elle est supposée répondre à ce genre de demande.

Je gardai le regard baissé. Je n'avais pas le droit de quitter le château. Même aller en ville m'était interdit. Mon seigneur et père refusait que je sorte. _(N/Caro : GRRRRR!)_

_ Merci. _Dame Esmée sourit doucement, comme consciente de mon malaise_.

_ Mais non ! Je veux que tu viennes avec nous, j'aime bien ton avis. _Insista damoiselle Alice._

_ Mademoiselle, je ne saurais me permettre une telle insolence.

_ Insolence ! Voilà les grands mots ! Bella, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Bella ? Je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus joli. _Comme je ne réagissais pas, elle continua _Donc, tout à l'heure, tu as donné ton avis, et je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre !

Elle approcha de moi, et posa la main sur mon bras.

_ S'il te plait, viens !

_Alice

Je relevai les yeux sur Dame Esmée, elle finissait bien sûr par rappeler à sa fille la différence de rang entre nous.

_ Je m'excuse, ma demoiselle, mais je ne pourrai accéder à votre demande.

_ Merci, Isabella, pardonnez l'audace de ma fille.

Mère et fille échangèrent un regard où l'une accusait l'autre, puis Alice grimaça une excuse avant de s'éloigner avec les robes. Je me remis au nettoyage rapidement, pendant que Dame Esmée partait de son côté.

Enfin, je quittai la suite, et m'attelai à la chambre de monseigneur Edward. Je vis Lauren chez les damoiselles, et fus amusée en voyant damoiselle Rosalie exiger telle ou telle chose de sa part.

_ Et vous appelez ça une servante ? Je dirais plutôt une moins que rien ! _S'écria Rosalie en projetant quelque chose par terre._

J'accélérai le pas vers la chambre qui m'intéressait. Je frappai une seconde, et puisqu'on ne me répondit pas, j'entrai. Et tombai nez à nez avec messire Edward en train de boutonner sa chemise. _(N/CARO : ARGHHHH)_

_ Monseigneur, pardonnez mon intrusion...

Il s'étonna de me voir si mal à l'aise, du moins est-ce ce qui m'apparut. Il pencha la tête sur le côté une seconde, comme pour réfléchir.

_ Isabella, c'est ça ? Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une chambre seul, ni que l'on frappe à ma porte. _Il souriait, les pans de sa chemise en dehors de ses braies noires. (N/Caro : je suis mourus)_

Je gardai les yeux baissés en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas l'air dérangé que je le trouve ainsi. En général les chevaliers ne se présentaient jamais sans une tunique sur leur chemise, et encore moins pieds nus.

_ Vous voulez que je quitte la pièce pour vous laisser faire ? _Proposa-t-il, visiblement à court d'idées concernant la marche à suivre_.

Je restai bouche bée devant ses paroles. C'aurait été à moi de sortir et d'attendre qu'il finisse.

_ Euh, non, messire. Je repasserai plus tard

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, sur ma main.

_ C'est ridicule. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous avez à faire pendant que j'enfile de quoi me présenter pour les entraînements.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, au point que je pus voir son regard vert qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Je m'y perdis un instant, avant que les pas des autres servantes dans le couloir ne me fassent reprendre une distance réglementaire.

_ Puisque vous insistez.

Je fis une révérence, et m'éloignai déjà de la porte en direction de la chambre quand il m'arrêta à nouveau.

_ Vous avez des yeux particulièrement intéressants. _Je me retournai, étonnée, et il continua en s'approchant_. On s'y noierait sans s'inquiéter, sans s'en rendre compte ce serait notre perte..._(N/Caro : que c'est beau !)_

Son regard glissa sur ma silhouette, avant qu'il hoche la tête et s'en retourne à son habillement. Je regardai son dos et ses épaules se tendre pendant une seconde puis me dirigeai vers la chambre. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrai avec un certain malaise dans la pièce. Je jetai un regard circulaire et m'attelai avec empressement à mon travail. C'était comme si j'entrai avec effraction dans la vie de ce jeune chevalier, et c'était bien la première fois que je ressentais ça. Je tirai les draps froissés, remis l'édredon d'épaisse laine, puis époussetai. Dans le salon à côté, j'entendais les rires des trois jeunes hommes à présent prêts à partir pour leur journée. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait cette journée, mais je savais qu'ils en reviendraient épuisés...Et que ce soir, au diner, les servantes en parleraient toutes entre elles.

Une fois mon travail achevé, je ressortis et croisai les jeunes chevaliers qui saluaient leurs compagnes ou leur mère.

_ Bella ! _Je m'arrêtai et souris doucement à damoiselle Alice. Les jeunes hommes lui jetèrent un regard étonné à ce nom qu'elle me donnait_. S'il te plait, pourras-tu dorénavant t'occuper de notre chambre à Rose et moi ?

Jane, qui passait par là, s'arrêta net en entendant la question. Elle me lança un regard noir tout en reprenant son chemin. Je crispai les poings à l'idée qu'elle puisse aller raconter ça dans tout le château. Vous imaginez, la fille illégitime du seigneur qui cherche en plus à se faire privilégié !

_ Ma demoiselle, je ne suis pas la personne qui décide.

_ A qui devons-nous nous adresser ? _Intervint Dame Esmée, son visage en forme de cœur était des plus calmes._

_ Maggie est la responsable dans tous les cas.

_ C'est à elle aussi que nous devons demander pour aller chez ce couturier, c'est ça ? _Interrompit Alice._

J' hochai la tête, puis, comme chacun se tournait vers les autres, je m'éclipsai. J'avais pris du retard, Maggie allait justement m'attendre avec Jessica et Lauren pour un grand ménage dans l'aile jusque-là fermée, et que j'avais visitée hier.

Maggie était en grande conversation avec Jane. Je soupirai en les voyant parler. Jane allait sûrement déformer la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer, et espérerait que je me fasse sévèrement punir. Je croisai le regard de Maggie quand elle remarqua ma présence. Elle était impassible, comme toujours. J'attendis auprès de la galerie d'où l'on voyait les chevaliers se battre entre eux. L'un d'eux justement était contre Démétri. Ils se battaient à la lance, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger. Ils portaient leur matériel, sans leur armure. À quelques pas de là, je repérai messeigneurs Emmett et Edward, en pleine discussion. En y regardant de plus près, j'identifiai celui qui se battait contre Démétri comme étant messire Jasper. Les coups portés avaient beau être des entraînements, ils semblaient tout aussi dangereux que lors de combats pour la vie.

_ C'est le meilleur chevalier qu'on n'ait pas vu depuis longtemps.

La voix basse de Ben me fit sursauter, surtout qu'il était à un pas seulement de moi.

_ Je n'y connais rien. _Avouai-je, en regardant avec plus d'attention les deux combattants._

Tous les deux semblaient prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre à intervalles réguliers, rendant difficile tout départage.

_ En tout cas, j'ai hâte de pouvoir l'affronter..._L'empressement me parut déplacé. Je jetai un regard étonné à Ben qui se reprit._ Juste pour le plaisir, je n'ai rien contre lui. _(N/Caro : bah encore heureux ! lol)_

Je plissai les yeux, comme pour étudier avec attention ce qu'il disait. J' hochai la tête au moment où Jessica et Lauren passaient la porte pour rejoindre Maggie. Ben suivit mon regard, et il me sembla entendre qu'il grinçait des dents.

_ Excuse-moi. _Murmurai-je en m'éloignant._

Je sentis le regard inquisiteur des autres servantes, mais les ignorai avec autant d'aplomb que je pouvais. J'avais l'habitude que Jessica et Lauren me prennent à partie. Comme si j'avais demandé à naître dans une telle situation !

_ Allons-y, mesdemoiselles, il y a beaucoup à faire.

Maggie pressa le pas vers la porte de l'aile, réservée aux invités. Au moins nous n'aurions pas à passer par la galerie froide et sale par où j'étais allée la veille. C'était déjà ça.

_ Jessica, tu t'occupes des fenêtres. Lauren tu viens avec moi pour le nettoyage. Bella..._Maggie se tourna vers moi._ Sors les draps pour faire les lits.

Chacune de nous prit son poste en silence, et nous passâmes la journée dans la poussière. Mais à la fin de la journée, la plupart des chambres étaient prêtes. Il ne manquait plus que les derniers coups de balais et les bougies pour l'éclairage. Avant que nous puissions nous éloigner chacune de notre côté pour nous retrouver pour le diner, Maggie nous parla

_ Dès demain, Lauren, tu viendras ici avec une autre équipe et vous finirez le travail. Bella, tu prendras la chambre des damoiselles Cullen et Hale. Je prendrai la suite des parents. Jessica, tu gardes ta place à la couture.

Nous hochâmes la tête, et je sentis la colère sourdre chez les deux autres servantes. Je gardai profil bas en rejoignant ma chambre.

_ Bella. _M'interpela Maggie du bas des escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre_. Dame Esmée est venue me parler à propos d'une course chez le couturier du seigneur Marcus.

J' hochai la tête, et redescendis à son niveau.

_ La damoiselle Alice demandait une adresse...

_ Elle a aussi demandé que tu l'accompagnes.

La désapprobation était palpable.

_ Je sais que je ne peux pas, je lui ai conseillé de t'en parler.

_ Bella, tu sais ce qui se dit?

Je soupirai. Je me doutais que l'information avait déjà fait le tour du château, et surtout que tous allaient penser que j'étais à nouveau privilégiée.

_ Je n'ai rien demandé. La damoiselle Alice ne sait pas que je n'ai pas le droit.

Maggie me regarda de son regard impassible. Je baissai la tête, torturant mes ongles.

_ Tu sais que je suis désolée.

Et nous savions qu'elle n'était pas désolée de m'interdire cette sortie, malgré la demande de l'invitée. Elle était désolée parce que je n'avais jamais eu l'autorisation de descendre les marches du château vers le village. Mon seigneur et père me gardait prisonnière, me punissant pour la faute qu'il avait commise avec ma mère, une servante. Je relevai la tête, et souris, comme je le faisais toujours. Je ne voulais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort et pleurer une situation sur laquelle je n'avais aucun contrôle. _(N/Caro : c'est pô juste !)_

_ Va te reposer, à tout à l'heure.

Maggie posa la main sur mon bras, réconfortante. J' hochai la tête et remontai en direction de ma chambre. J'étais dans un couloir terne, qui sans lumière du soleil, était encore plus sombre et triste. C'était tout à fait comme ça que je me sentais lorsque de nouvelles choses se disaient sur moi. Ce qui arrivait souvent, presque tous les jours.

Le repas s'était passé dans un silence pesant. Même au service des plats, nous n'osions pas respirer, de peur de le rompre. Monseigneur Aro avait été encore plus fermé que d'habitude, comme s'il ruminait quelque chose. Ses regards nous suivaient sans cesse, un regard noir et colérique.

Enfin, les jeunes gens se levèrent. Les mouvements furent suivis d'une nouvelle tension chez tous les convives. Et toutes les servantes enviaient ces personnes qui pouvaient s'éclipser sans trop de réprimandes. Nous finîmes de débarrasser, et comme toujours je vis Angela nous laisser, Jessica et moi avec Maggie pour ranger, parce qu'Aro sortait. Je vérifiais qu'il ne restait rien sur la table, quand je sentis quelqu'un entrer par la grande porte. Je me tournai, surprise, et encore plus en voyant messire Jasper.

Je fis une révérence, et demandai

_ Y a-t-il un problème, seigneur?

_ Non, je pensais trouver Carlisle ici...

_ Ils viennent de se retirer, seigneur.

Il hocha la tête, et se retourna rapidement.

_ A qui tu parles ? _Demanda Jessica, haineuse._

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et m'attardai plutôt à nettoyer la table. Jessica grommela tout en retournant dans la cuisine.

Enfin, Maggie nous fit signe de rejoindre nos chambres. Je traversai le château avec impatience. Je devais, comme chaque semaine, retrouver Jacob dans la bibliothèque. Parfois il y avait ses amis, et nous passions la soirée, et le début de la nuit à parler des livres, mais aussi de musique, ou de nouvelles activités qui se développaient dans la ville. Étant donné que les tournois approchaient à grands pas, je me doutais que ce sujet allait nous tenir un moment.

Ils étaient déjà tous installés autour de la grande table de travail où Jake et Embry se mettaient ces dernières semaines. J'avais passé un châle autour de mes épaules, et des sandales aussi silencieuses que possible.

_ Une revenante !

Je levai les yeux au ciel aux propos de Paul. Il adorait dire ce genre de choses...Rien de bien constructif, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on dit de toi, alors ? _Ironisai-je en m'installant. _

Lui était effectivement de retour après quelques semaines d'absence.

_ Figure-toi que j'ai été malade comme un chien ! _(N/Caro : un chien...c'est normal non ? mdr)_

_ Et pourtant, c'était un simple rhume ! _Fit Leah, la seule autre femme du groupe avec moi._

_ Si j'entends la sempiternelle remarque sur la différence de réaction entre hommes et femmes face à la maladie, je jure de vous pourrir la vie._ Prévint Jacob en tournant vers nous un regard menaçant, ou pseudo-menaçant._

Leah et moi hochâmes la tête, avant de nous tourner l'une vers l'autre le temps que les autres finissent de parler du cours du prix des olives.

_ Alors, comment sont-ils ? _Elle entendit le léger soupir que je poussais, et s'excusa _Je sais, on a dû te poser la question des milliers de fois depuis que les Cullen sont là, mais après tout, tu es la seule dont le jugement peut être fiable en ce qui les concerne...

_ Mon jugement est fiable ?

_ Oui, tu ne te montes pas la tête, tu es simple, et pas concentrée sur toi...

_ On dit égocentrique, pour ceux qui sont concentrés sur eux-mêmes. _Embry reçut nos regards noirs avec un haussement d'épaules. _Autant que vous utilisiez le bon mot...

_ Quand on voudra de ta science, Embry ! _Leah grimaça avant d'attirer mon attention sur elle. _

J' hochai la tête, et répondis donc à sa question.

_ Plutôt bruyants _Confessai-je, ce qui valut un haussement de sourcils par Leah_ On n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'entendre marcher dans les couloirs, ni les rires qu'ils peuvent avoir dans leurs chambres, ou dans les parcs...

_ C'est sûr qu'avec Lui, c'est pas drôle tous les jours...Peut-être qu'Il changera de comportement ? !

_ Tu rêves, Il va juste attendre pour noircir les événements et nous rendre encore plus dingues !_ La réflexion de Jacob valut un déferlement de remarques._

_ Tu savais qu'il avait fait interdire au seigneur Marcus de venir aux tournois ! ?_ Assura Seth_

_ Tu rigoles ? ! Marcus est bien le seul qui puisse donner un semblant de paix à ces tournois !

_ En tout cas, j'ai entendu dire que les invitées de notre chère Bella vont souvent chez Marcus...

_ Ce ne sont pas mes invités, mais ceux d' Aro_ Rectifiai-je, mais personne ne m'écouta._

_ C'est normal, Dame Esmée Cullen les a élevées dans la lumière et dans le respect des visites aux connaissances de la famille.

_ Ouais, mais la damoiselle Rosalie n'est pas avec eux depuis si longtemps.

_ Ils se connaissent depuis tout petit, c'est du pareil au même...Au fait, Bella, c'est vrai que Rosalie est fiancée à Emmett ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je m'empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel. En quoi cela concernait-il tout le monde ?

_ A ce qu'il paraît oui. Mais ils ne passent pas leur temps ensemble. Les chevaliers sont sans cesse avec les autres, et les damoiselles sont de sorties, comme tu l'as dit, Paul.

_ Et on peut avoir quelques détails, non ? _Embry se pencha vers moi, son goût pour les potins revenait à la charge._

_ Rien de concluant. _Répondis-je, pour son plus grand déplaisir._

_ De toute façon, on sait que tu irais tout répéter à la taverne du coin, et ça ferait mauvais genre _Renchérit Leah._

_ Je ne répète rien à la taverne !

_Rien quand tu n'as rien avalé, justement. _Ironisa Jake._

Paul et Jacob se frappèrent les mains, en signe d'accord.

_ Et ces enluminures ?

J'aimais autant ramener la conversation à un semblant de calme.

_ Très bientôt finies, surtout que j'ai trouvé la couleur que je voulais.

Jacob bomba le torse, et Seth lui planta son doigt dans la poitrine, provoquant chez Jake un mouvement de surprise, et des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Nous éclatâmes de rire devant les difficultés de notre ami qui nous lança des regards haineux.

_ Alerte rouge! _S'écria Embry d'un seul coup._

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui, inquiets. Il était allé à la porte, comme d'habitude, pour veiller à ce qu'on ne soit pas trouvé ici.

_ Les Cullen _Reprit-il, entraînant un mouvement de panique dans notre groupe._

Nous prenions d'assaut la bibliothèque, sans aucun accord. Être trouvés ici pouvait nous apporter des ennuis, surtout si ça remontait aux oreilles de notre seigneur. Personne ne savait de quoi il était capable s'il l'apprenait.

Mais c'était trop tard, déjà, la famille Cullen au grand complet entrait. Tous s'immobilisèrent, et jaugèrent la situation avec plus ou moins de sympathie.

_ Bonsoir, Isabella _Dame Esmée souriait._

Elle hocha la tête vers mes compagnons, qui firent une révérence, à l'unisson.

_ Nous ne voulions pas interrompre votre soirée, les enfants, retirons-nous _Commença le seigneur Cullen en se détournant déjà_

_ Non !_ M'écriai-je._ Je veux dire, nous avions fini...Nous n'avons pas à vous empêcher de venir...

Tout en parlant, j'incitai du regard les autres à se lever.

_ La pièce est bien assez grande pour nous tous _Fit remarquer messire Emmett d'un ton sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_ Nous partons, pardon messeigneurs, mesdemoiselles..._Assura Jacob en prenant mon bras._

_ Ma dame_ S'inclina Leah en passant devant Esmée._

La famille nous regarda partir, quelque peu interloquée, à ce que je pouvais en juger...

_ C'était moins une ! _Lança Seth en regardant la porte qu'il venait de refermer._

_ Tu l'as dit.

_ Ils n'avaient pas l'air trop contrarié...

_ Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? _S'inquiéta Jacob en plantant son regard dans le mien_

_ Je ne crois pas...Ils ne diront rien, je pense.

_ Ils ne sont pas comme les autres en tout cas. _Murmura Leah._

J' acquiesçai alors qu' Embry rêvait.

_ La damoiselle Rosalie est vraiment, vraiment très belle...

_ Tss ! _Paul fit semblant de secouer son ami par les épaules._

_ Quoi ? _Fit Embry, innocemment._

_ Rien, rien, reste donc dans ton monde, tant que ça ne nous attaque pas...

Seth et Paul ricanèrent aux propos de Jake.

_ En tout cas, les jeunes gens sont plutôt mignons.

_ Ah Leah ! On ne te changera pas ! Toujours à l'affût du mâle par excellence !

_ Il faut bien, puisque ce n'est pas chez vous que je le trouverai ! _(N/Caro : ça c'est sûr! ptdr)_

Cette remarque nous valut de belles démonstrations de bras puissants, et de torses bombés de la part de nos compagnons. Pour poursuivre la plaisanterie, Leah et moi simulâmes une consultation avant de les refuser.

_ Non, vraiment pas...

Nous rîmes le temps de rejoindre l'entrée de service, peu utilisée, sauf par ces personnes, à quelques pas d'où la garde était postée sur le côté du château.

Quand Jacob vit que nous y arrivions, il me retint par le bras, me forçant à ralentir mes pas. Les autres lancèrent quelques remarques sur cette attitude, mais ils nous laissèrent seuls avant de franchir la porte. J'attendis que Jake prenne la parole, et quand il la prit, je ne m'y attendais plus.

_ Alors comme ça, Alice Cullen te veut en servante personnelle ?

J'ouvris des yeux comme des soucoupes.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Bells, je sais qu'elle a demandé pas mal de fois à ce que tu fasses ceci et cela avec elle...

_ Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

_ J'ai mes sources _Dit-il en souriant, visiblement fier._

_ Jake, Alice Cullen a bien demandé une ou deux choses, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis sa servante personnelle...Bon sang, tu sais que jamais ça ne pourrait arriver !

Je me sentais vexée par les propos de mon ami. Lui, plus que quiconque, savait que non seulement je ne demandais jamais de faveur, mais en plus que je ne pourrai jamais quitter la main de fer du seigneur Aro.

_ Bells, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire...

_ C'est ce que tu as dit.

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant, puis je me tournai vers l'intérieur du château. Jake renforça sa prise sur mon bras

_ Alice Cullen a l'air d'apprécier ta présence, Bells...Peut-être que tu pourrais en profiter pour t'échapper de l'emprise de...

_ Jake !

Il savait pourtant que c'était impossible. Jamais Aro ne me laisserait libre. Je me détournai, lui retirant mon bras avec un air décidé. Il le lâcha, et me regarda rentrer. Je refermai la porte, et partis vers ma chambre. Mais en passant du côté de la bibliothèque, j'entendis un air de musique provenant du clavicorde que Dame Sulpicia avait fait installer des années auparavant. Des murmures de contentement étaient perceptibles à travers la porte. Je restai un instant à écouter, le regard fixé sur la porte fermée. Celui qui jouait était vraiment très doué. Entre enthousiasme et plaisir, la mélodie était entraînante. Enfin, ça s'arrêta et j'entendis des murmures échangés. Peu désireuse de continuer à écouter aux portes, je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre avec empressement.

**Note: qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca vous va comme ça ?**

**Bises, à dans une dizaine de jours ;)**

**Spuffy**


	5. Chapter 5  3Rumeurs

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je les ai adorées !**

**Onja : merde, comme tu dis ! Voyons donc ce qu'Aro va finir par lui réserver MDR**

**CBFriends: je t'accorde que les boxers sexy ont disparu dans ma fic, mais bon, le chevalier servant, ça marche, non ? Lol Et jamais je ne m'ennuie devant des reviews comme les tiennes ! Continue !**

**Caro, tu es la meilleure ! Merci mille fois ;)**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**CHAPITRE 3- Rumeurs**

Un certain quotidien s'était mis en place depuis l'arrivée des Cullen dans le château, quelques jours plus tôt.

Le matin, les jeunes hommes quittaient leurs chambres et rejoignaient les autres chevaliers et écuyers pour diverses activités. En même temps, Dame Esmée conduisait les damoiselles dans les différentes courses qu'elles avaient à faire, ou en visites de leurs connaissances. Dans la journée, le personnel du château s'activait dans les chambres pour les tournois qui approchaient à grands pas. Et les commerçants passaient devant monseigneur Aro pour être autorisés à telles ou telles démarches lors de ces tournois pour se faire connaître du public.

Pourtant, monseigneur Aro n'était pas connu pour s'intéresser à la postérité de sa ville. Il souhaitait plutôt garder une poigne de fer sur ses sujets et leurs activités. Maggie, pour qui nos remarques et interrogations étaient toujours connues, assurait que c'était simplement pour mieux contrôler son peuple, et l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur ces personnes. Alors, les remarques et plaintes envers notre seigneur se multipliaient dans nos rangs. Comment ce seigneur pouvait-il être si dominateur et tyrannique? Au contraire de son frère Marcus...

Beaucoup rêvaient de pouvoir s'éclipser de ce château et ne plus en revenir, prêts à tout quitter pour s'installer ailleurs. Ils en faisaient des projets et des rêves fabuleux, irréalisables... _(N/Caro : Bah tu m'étonnes !)_

En attendant, nous étions au service du diner dans un silence toujours aussi pesant. Et les jeunes gens semblaient ne plus supporter cela, à en juger par les soupirs qui s'échappaient souvent.

_ Monseigneur.

La voix de Ben rompit le silence, et me fit sursauter. Heureusement que je n'avais aucun plat dans les mains. Je me contentai d'une présence autour de la table, au cas où il y ait le moindre besoin. Surtout depuis que deux jours auparavant monseigneur Aro avait pris cette décision suite à l'incident survenu pendant un diner. Jane et moi nous étions rencontrées à la porte de la cuisine, toutes deux chargées de plateau. J'avais été celle qui avait fait tomber le sien. Encore heureux que j'aie été dans la cuisine, les dineurs ne m'avaient pas vue...Au contraire de mon père qui avait été furieux de mon manque d'équilibre. Surtout que je m'étais coupée la paume de main en ramassant les débris d'assiettes. Un incident bénin, surtout pour moi. Mais qui avait rendu Aro furieux. J'étais consignée à rester près de la table, plutôt pour prévenir des nécessités. Ce que les autres servantes considéraient comme une promotion et ce dont elles étaient jalouses. J'en revenais au même point avec elles toutes...La fille illégitime du souverain qui était privilégiée malgré sa situation de domestique. (_N/Caro : elles sont folles !)_

Monseigneur Aro, à l'appel de Ben, ne daigna pas relever la tête.

_ Il y a un messager du seigneur Eléazar dans la salle du trône.

Aro soupira bruyamment, et fit signe qu'il quittait la table. Il regarda autour de lui avec un air mauvais, laissant un frisson parcourir l'assistance, puis il se leva, et sortit avant même qu'on y pense.

D'un seul coup, l'air était bien plus respirable, et délia les langues

_ Je le déteste. _Frissonna Rosalie_

_ Il devrait se dérider, sinon il va finir laideron_ Ricana Emmett_

En disant cela, il chercha mon regard et me fit un clin d'œil. Malgré moi, je me rembrunis. Si mon père était un laideron, je ne devais pas être mieux... _(N/Caro : mais non c'est ta mère qui était jolie ! lol)_

_ C'est déjà pas une beauté _Renchérit Jasper en pouffant_

_ Messieurs _S'indigna Dame Esmée en lançant un regard autour d'elle._

_ Accepter les défauts d'autrui est un geste de bonté, et c'est admirable. _Fit le docteur Carlisle, un regard sévère sur ses enfants__**.**__(N/Caro :Waouh Carlisle, quel homme)_

_ Oui, et bien je n'ai pas envie d'être bonne avec lui ! Il ne l'est pas avec nous !

_ Alice ! Le seigneur Aro nous accueille alors qu'il n'est pas obligé...

_ Mère, il l'est. Les tournois se passent chez lui, il se doit d'accueillir les participants _Lui rappela messire Edward_

Sa voix me parut plus envoûtante que jamais et me rappela la veille, quand nous nous étions rencontrés dans un couloir alors que j'allais à ma chambre. _(N/Caro : GLOUPS)_

_FLASH _

La journée avait été des plus exténuantes. Maggie nous avait toutes envoyer aux quatre coins du château pour récupérer du linge de lit, des meubles, du bois pour les quelques cheminées-qui, même si elles ne servaient pas, devaient être accompagnées de bois-; le tout en plus de nos tâches habituelles.

Et grâce à l'absence des Cullen dans le château ce jour-là- ils étaient partis tôt dans la matinée, n'observant pas leurs obligations quotidiennes habituelles- les rumeurs à mon sujet et celui de la damoiselle Alice s'amuïrent.

Je passai devant la porte qui conduisait à l'aile des invités Cullen quand je les entendis revenir. Ils faisaient visiblement des efforts pour ne pas rire trop fort, mais c'était encore un peu trop. Je m'arrêtai sur le côté, comme c'était la coutume pour les servantes, et baissai la tête

_ Bonsoir Bella.

Ils répétèrent le salut d'Alice, en même temps que je m'inclinais. Quand je sentis qu'ils étaient tous passés, je repris mon chemin.

Une main s'enroula doucement autour de mon poignet, et avant que je ne panique, messire Edward parla doucement

_ Pourquoi cacher un si beau visage ? _(N/Caro : A ce rythme là je vais pas tenir longtemps !)_

Tout en parlant, il chercha mon regard. Et je plongeai le mien dans ses yeux émeraude.

_ C'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

Ma voix était un peu agacée, et reflétait parfaitement ce que je ressentais. Pourquoi ces personnes s'intéressaient-elles donc tant aux marques que nous leur faisions de leur supériorité ?

Edward soupira, et m'entraina à sa suite le long des galeries. Nous nous retrouvâmes dehors, dans le jardin privé. L'air de la nuit tombait de plus en plus, et une légère brise soufflait. Les mèches folles de mes cheveux s'envolèrent de mon chignon. Messire Edward resserra sa prise sur mes mains, et m'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent presque. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre avant de repartir au galop, dans une course folle.

_ Monseigneur..._Soufflai-je._

_ C'est mal, je sais..._Son pouce toucha le bandage à ma main, il baissa les yeux dessus et continua _Comment va ta main ? _(N/Caro : mais non c'est pas mal!)_

_ Le docteur Carlisle est un bon médecin, je ne sens presque plus rien.

_ Tant mieux, j'avais peur que ça soit plus grave.

_ J'ai l'habitude.

Je haussai les épaules.

_ Maladroite à ce point ?

Je vis son sourire, charmeur.

_ Monseigneur, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

J'étais perdue, autant qu'il le sache.

_ C'est Edward, pourquoi refuses-tu de m'appeler ainsi ? _(N/Caro: Edward *soupir*)_

_ C'est mon rôle.

Il soupira encore puis reprit.

_ Je voulais te demander si tu connaissais un endroit tranquille... Mes parents me demandent une nouvelle composition, mais je n'ai pas l'inspiration dans le château. Y a-t-il un endroit que tu connaitrais qui favoriserait le calme et la concentration ?

Alors c'était lui que j'entendais jouer ces dernières nuits dans la bibliothèque ! Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres au souvenir des sentiments que je ressentais à l'écouter.

Mais sa question me revint en mémoire, et je ne pus que perdre cet enthousiasme.

_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du château...

_ Quoi?

Il avait élevé la voix plus que nécessaire. Nous restâmes silencieux le temps de nous assurer qu'on n'était pas entendu.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Monseigneur Aro me l'interdit.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes doigts. Je retins un cri de douleur, et il s'immobilisa.

_ Pardon...C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas aller au village ?

Je ne répondis pas, secouant juste la tête. Il garda le silence un instant avant de reprendre avec entrain.

_ Et bien nous allons y remédier._(N/Caro :Rhoo moi j'veux l'même! Edward ou le chevalier blanc*rêveuse*)_

**_ **Pardon ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner vers la porte. Avant de la refermer, il me détailla un moment avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'appuyai, la main sur le cœur, contre le mur derrière moi. J'avais les sens en alerte et en même temps j'étais faible. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air. Ses dernières paroles me revinrent en mémoire, et je m'interrogeais.

_FIN FLASH_

_ Il devrait prendre des cours d'amabilité _Assura Rosalie en croisant les bras._

Une seconde plus tard, monseigneur Aro revenait et le regard qu'il lança à la ronde replongea tout le monde dans le silence contraint. Je sortis difficilement de mes pensées, les paroles de messire Edward, et les raisons de son comportement étaient toujours un mystère pour moi...

_ Appelle Maggie _M'ordonna monseigneur Aro_

En m'inclinant, je captai le regard noir de la demoiselle Rosalie envers lui, en même temps que messire Emmett serrait les poings autour de ses couverts. Je quittai la pièce en poussant doucement la porte de la cuisine pour éviter toute rencontre accidentelle.

_ Maggie, le seigneur te demande.

Elle redressa la tête à mon entrée, et acquiesça, le visage inexpressif.

_ Prends ma suite avec Angela.

Je m'assis à la table en question, il s'agissait de référencer les plats à proposer aux invités pour les tournois prochains. Des tournois prévus à deux semaines de là. Angela garda le silence alors que les autres servantes parlaient autour de nous. Je repris où Maggie s'était arrêtée, une plume à la main, prête à renoter les plats qui ne l'étaient pas encore sur sa liste.

_ Ils étaient dans les bois, juste eux cinq..._Les commérages commençaient dès que Maggie quittait la pièce._

_ Monseigneur Emmett et damoiselle Rosalie sont partis bien plus tôt que les autres ce matin...Mike, qui était aux écuries, me l'a assuré ! _Jessica prit un air rêveur en citant ce chevalier._

De mon côté j'en avais des frissons de dégoût.

_ Et monseigneur Edward a observé toutes les jeunes filles du village.

Je tendis l'oreille bien malgré moi. Les minutes passées avec lui la veille étaient de bons souvenirs, malgré le malaise que j'en ressentais.

_ L'autre soir, il est revenu avec la fille du forgeron _Assura Lauren en prenant son plateau pour aller débarrasser._

_ Non ! Et moi je l'ai vu avec celle du drapier... (N/Caro : _Bah dit donc c'est une collection!lol)_

Un silence presque solennel s'installa, alors que chacune méditait sur ces rencontres nocturnes.

_ Mesdemoiselles ! _Appela Maggie en revenant._

Chacune se précipita à sa place: débarrasser, vider, nettoyer...

_ Lauren, suis-moi. _Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers la salle qui nous était réservée. _Bella, prends sa place.

Lauren me lança un sourire étincelant à l'idée que je prenne sa place de nettoyage des plats.

_ Ce qu'elle peut me foutre la chair de poule celle-là _Souffla Angela en lui jetant un regard noir._

_ Elle se venge.

_ Tu ne devrais pas supporter cela, je ne sais pas comment tu fais...

Sa voix comportait un élément d'admiration que je ne comprenais pas. Peut-être était-ce parce que si en plus d'être recluse de force dans l'aile exclusive de notre seigneur, Angela se retrouvait la proie aux reproches et attaques de nos collègues, elle ne le supporterait pas et serait perdue ? Je me contentai de la regarder partir vers la salle pour débarrasser. Et puis les premiers plateaux arrivèrent et je dus me plonger dans le rinçage des plats. Jane était à deux pas et de son côté, rangeait la vaisselle au fur et à mesure. Le travail se fit rapidement, dans un bruit de fond où certaines remarques me parvenaient.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il attend ?

_ Tu crois que l'une de nous ?

Les phrases étaient laissées en suspend, et j'avais beau tendre l'oreille, je n'en entendais pas plus parce qu'à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, tout le monde s'arrêtait.

_ Bah qui ? Toi ?

Chacune s'interrogeait, se jaugeait...Et les regards tombèrent sur Jane et moi.

_ Jane, petite cachotière ! ! Alors comme ça, toi et le seigneur Edward ? _Jessica lâcha son plateau et vint vers nous. (N/Caro : et ben moi je sais qui !)_

Je crus sentir ma bouche s'ouvrir en grand alors que Jane relevait la tête, aussi interloquée. Elle nous étudia avec un regard circulaire, puis s'arrêta sur Jessica.

_ Tu sais qu'il n'est pas mon type.

Et là encore j'étais abasourdie. Depuis quand Jane avait-elle un type ? Dans mes souvenirs elle avait plutôt des relations avec tous les hommes du château...

_ Alors, explique-nous pourquoi il est toujours dans la salle_ Exigea Jessica_

_ Qui te dit que c'est pour moi?

_ Ba qui d'autres?

Et à peine avait-elle posé cette question, que Jessica et les autres se tournèrent vers moi. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à l'idée qu'elles avaient en tête.

_ Nan ! _Cracha Judith._

Toutes partirent à rire, et retournèrent à leur travail. Blessée par leur réaction, je redressai tout de même le menton, et à ce moment-là, mon regard croisa celui de messire Edward, en train de regarder derrière lui, quittant la pièce. _(N/Caro : les salo*****) _ La porte communicante se referma, et je me détournai vite vers mon poste. Je sentis le regard inquisiteur de Jane sur moi, et lui fus reconnaissante de ne rien dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était terminé, et chacune repartait dans la salle qui nous était réservée à côté. Maggie et Lauren y étaient encore à discuter. Je récupérai mon châle que j'avais déposé un peu plus tôt, et allai repartir quand Maggie nous demanda de l'écouter.

_ Le seigneur Eléazar a prévenu des attentes que lui et sa famille avaient pour les tournois. De nombreuses malles vont arriver dans les prochains jours pour que dans dix jours, quand ils viendront, tout soit prêt. Nous devrons alors travailler plus longuement encore que ces derniers jours dans les chambres. Je sais que certaines ne sont absolument pas prêtes, d'ailleurs j'aimerais voir celles qui en sont responsables. Hélène, Judith vous me retrouverez demain matin dans les pièces concernées._ Maggie promena son air impassible sur notre cercle, et reprit _En attendant, allez vous coucher.

Nous la saluâmes en un mouvement commun, et au lieu de rejoindre immédiatement ma chambre, j'allai vers la bibliothèque. Avec de la chance, je pourrais encore entendre messire Edward jouer au clavicorde pour sa famille, et je pourrais peut-être aller m'asseoir un peu dans le jardin privé. À cette époque de l'année, le printemps, j'aimais à écouter les bruits nocturnes.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit provenant de la bibliothèque. Je poussai doucement la porte pour trouver une unique bougie allumée, sur une table. Elle permettait de ne pas être entièrement dans le noir.

Je soupirai, et fis demi-tour, en direction du jardin privé. A pas lents, j'avançai jusqu'à la hauteur que je connaissais bien. Elle était surplombée par un ensemble d'arbres, et donnait à voir la rivière et les premières maisons du village. C'était un peu comme sortir du château et explorer l'extérieur quand j'étais ici.

Je défis mes cheveux sur mes épaules, et resserrai un peu mon châle. L'air frais fit voler quelques mèches autour de mon visage en même temps que je m'asseyais. Le dos appuyé contre un arbre, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, je laissai mon esprit errer.

Je me laissai imaginer des courses dans la campagne. Je fermai les yeux, et écoutai les bruits alentour. Il y avait encore l'odeur de grillades dans l'air, et le vent s'engouffrait dans les draps qu'une femme avait laissé étendus à l'arrière de sa maison. Aussi, j'entendis les chiens aboyer et se ruer sur les restes que leurs maîtres leur lançaient.

Le calme qui m'envahissait me permit d'entendre les pas qui se rapprochaient. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Affolée d'être trouvée ici, je me relevai, et faillis perdre mon équilibre.

Deux bras forts se resserrèrent autour de ma taille. Je m'accrochai aux épaules qui se présentaient, et relevai la tête, le souffle court.

_ Monseigneur...

_ Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Sa voix était profonde, et son regard émeraude encore plus envoûtant. Je raffermis ma prise autour de son cou, en même temps qu'il m'attirait à lui doucement. _(N/Caro :je fonds déjà)_

_ Qu'est-ce que...

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire. Messire Edward me tenait fermement contre lui, et ses bras étaient réconfortants.

_ J'ai attendu de te voir après le service, mais tu n'es pas venue.

Il nous fit asseoir où j'étais quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous m'attendiez.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

_ Je pense que tes amies l'ont remarquées.

_ Quelles amies ?

_ Les autres domestiques.

Il fronça les sourcils, étudiant mon visage. Je détournai la tête, regardant droit devant moi. Le cœur battant comme jamais.

Et puis je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Fraîche, douce. Je frissonnai et en même temps qu'il prenait mon menton entre ses doigts, je tournai la tête vers lui.

_ Qu'y a-t-il dans tes pensées, Isabella, pour que ton regard soit si triste ?

_ Je ne suis pas triste...

_ Tu n'es pas heureuse _Affirma-t-il, son regard plongé dans le mien__**. **__(N/Caro :____ça s'appelle une lapalissade tu s'rais heureux toi d'être doméstique! pff)_

_ Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Son pouce jouait à la base de ma mâchoire. Je baissai la tête sur le côté, avide d'intensifier le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. En vain je cherchai une raison à ma réaction.

_ Je veux comprendre qui tu es...

_ Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je suis une simple servante, chez le seigneur Aro Volturi.

_ Mais tu es aussi une jeune femme pas comme les autres.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu ne souris pas. Et tu sembles tellement souhaiter t'évader.

_ C'est faux. Je vis ici depuis que je suis toute petite, je ne connais rien d'autre.

_ Justement, tu ne voudrais pas voir l'extérieur de ce château ?

_ Des campagnes ? Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant ?

C'était ce que je me répétais chaque fois que j'étais à deux doigts de m'enfermer dans l'amertume. Bien sûr que de ne pas pouvoir sortir de ces quatre murs du château m'étouffait. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Et puis, si je ne vivais pas dans ce château, que ferais-je ? Je n'étais la fille de personne, je ne pourrais pas prétendre à travailler dans un commerce, ni dans les champs. Non, ma vie était ici, et même si ce chevalier ne semblait pas le comprendre, c'était ce que j'acceptais.

_ Tu n'y crois pas non plus.

_ Messire, je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait croire ça, mais ma vie me convient...

Je me relevai, il en fit de même.

_ Tu es heureuse d'être confinée ? Cachée ? Humiliée ? _(N/Caro : ouais bonne question !)_

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Et sa voix se fit plus tendre.

_ Bella, tu as le droit à bien plus que cela. Nous savons que tu subis les foudres d'Aro de manières exagérées. En plus, les autres servantes parlent beaucoup. Elles sont persuadées que tu es soutenue par le maître de séant. Je sens que ce n'est pas le cas. Il te regarde avec haine, comment pourrait-il...

_ Assez ! _(N/Caro ; Oups !)_

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer. Je sentis les larmes à mes yeux. Je savais tout ça. Mais c'était une chose contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien.

_ Je lui appartiens, messire. Je suis née ici, et dès que j'ai su marcher, il m'a mise à travailler. Non mais franchement, qui croirait que sentir sa main au-dessus de soi est agréable ? Dès que je me retourne, je le vois. Je ne peux rien faire sans qu'il le sache. Et les autres filles en pensent le contraire, ou elles pensent que ce qui m'arrive est mérité !

Je me tus, surprise par mes confessions. Une lueur passa furtivement dans les yeux d'Edward, et il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

_ Ces filles sont d'une simplicité effrayante, Bella. S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi.

_ Il n'y a rien à faire, messire.

Il m'attira à lui, son regard dans le mien.

_ C'est Edward. Je veux que tu m'appelles comme ça. Et j'ai envie de te voir sourire, je ferai tout pour ça.

Il passa une main sur ma joue, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille._ ( N/Caro :Je me suis liquéfiée!lol)_

_ Je sais sourire.

Ma voix était mutine.

_ Alors montre-moi.

Je restai soudée à ses émeraudes, le souffle désordonné. Il attendait. J'esquissai un sourire. Celui que je donnais à Angela quand je la croisai. Un sourire de sympathie.

_ Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, Bella.

Je soupirai. À quoi m'étais-je attendu ? Il ne me connaissait pas, et se permettait de me juger. J'inspirai à fond et reculai d'un pas.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, messire.

Et je fis demi-tour en direction de la porte, sentant son regard sur moi.

Quand je fus enfin dans ma chambre, je m'appuyai contre la porte, l'esprit embrouillé. Messire Edward était plus perturbant que je ne l'aurais cru. Et sa résolution à s'immiscer dans ma vie me dérangeait. J'avais l'habitude de l'indépendance. Personne ne s'occupait de moi depuis des années. Pourquoi lui le faisait-il ?

Je passai ma nuit à me poser cette question, et à chercher un moyen pour l'éviter. Mais chaque fois, son visage me revenait en mémoire, en même temps que les picotements que je sentais à son toucher.

Agacée, je me levai du mauvais pied le lendemain matin, et faillis encore tomber, les pieds dans le tapis. Alors que j'enfilai mon bonnet en lin, et un gilet sur ma robe, j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

_ Entrez

Je me tournai, et croisai le regard de Maggie. Elle était préoccupée.

_ Maggie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ferma la porte avant de m'observer avec attention.

_ Bella, aujourd'hui, les chevaliers James et Laurent reviennent de leur campagne, avec leurs hommes._ (N/Caro :je le sens mal le James! mais sir Edward est là non?)_

Mon cœur eut un râté, ou deux. Je ne savais pas. En tout cas, je me figeai. Maggie fit un pas vers moi, et m'incita à m'asseoir une seconde devant mon miroir.

_ Normalement, tu ne le croiseras pas puisque les damoiselles Alice et Rose vont avoir besoin de toi, mais...

J'hochai la tête. Je comprenais. Il serait dans le château, et je risquais quand même, en descendant le soir de tomber sur lui.

_ Veux-tu que je demande à Ben de l'empêcher de t'approcher?

_ No..Non. Ben a autre chose à faire...

J'inspirai à fond, je devais reprendre mon calme. James était de retour ? Et alors ?

Et alors il risquait encore de vouloir me rejoindre ce soir...

J'eus un haut-le-cœur à cette simple pensée. Je posai la main sur ma bouche, cherchant de l'air.

_ Tu sais que c'est quand même son devoir d'assurer votre bien-être à toi et aux autres.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne comptais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par cette brute. Et vivre sous la coupe de monseigneur Aro était bien trop inquiétant pour avoir en plus le chef de la garde rapprochée à me surveiller. Si James était intelligent, il me laisserait tranquille. Après tout, Ben lui avait bien expliqué le risque qu'il encourait si on le découvrait à s'en prendre à moi...

L'un des bénéfices d'être la fille, aussi illégitime soit-il, du seigneur, c'était qu'aucun homme n'était autorisé à me toucher.

_ Ca va aller.

Je redressai le menton, prête à affronter ma journée. Malgré le manque de sommeil et la peur qui me tiraillait le ventre, je réussis à descendre les escaliers sans tomber, et à rejoindre les quartiers des Cullen. _(N/Caro :ok ça promet)_

_ Bella, tu tombes à pique !

Alice semblait joyeuse, comme toujours, et m'entraîna par la main jusque dans l'appartement qu'elle logeait avec Rosalie. Dans le salon, il y avait tous les enfants Cullen et Hale. Assis ou debout près de la fenêtre, ils étaient en grande conversation.

A peine entrée, je croisai le regard d'Edward, et le souvenir de notre discussion de la veille s'amplifia dans ma tête. Je m'inclinai devant tous, et avant que je ne fasse un geste, la damoiselle Alice me tendit un morceau de soie transparente.

_ Qu'en penses-tu?

Elle souriait, visiblement en attente de ma réaction. J'avais beau ne pas être très connaisseuse en la matière, je devais admettre qu'il s'agissait du meilleur tissu qu'on n'ait jamais eu à Voltera.

_ Ma demoiselle, c'est la meilleure soie que j'ai vu jusqu'ici.

Je relevai la tête et vis monseigneur Emmett lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Pour moi c'est le même tissu qu'on trouve dans notre lit.

Rosalie et Alice s'étouffèrent, alors que je tentais de rester impartiale, même si je rêvais d'affirmer à ce chevalier l'erreur qu'il commettait. Les linges de lit n'étaient pas de cette qualité.

_ Argh ! Même Bella dit que c'est le meilleur qui se fait ! Comment peux-tu être mon frère ? ! _S'insurgea-t-elle._

Les chevaliers retinrent un éclat de rire.

_ Tout de suite les grands mots, Alice.

Monseigneur Emmett se leva et attrapa sa sœur par les épaules. D'un seul coup, elle sembla immobilisée dans sa poigne.

_ Je dis juste que tu en fais trop pour de simples vêtements.

_ Mais ces vêtements sont ce qui nous permet d'être belles ! _Répliqua Rosalie avec impatience._

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, ma chérie, crois-moi...

_ Oh Em ! _Râla messire Jasper en soupirant_

_ Quoi ?

Et il attrapa Rosalie par la taille, plongeant la tête dans ses cheveux encore détachés sur son épaule.

_ Rose, je te préviens, si tu te laisses acheter par ce gros nounours, je te renie !

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la menace d'Alice qui rangeait soigneusement la soie dans une malle. Rosalie se détacha comme à regret de l'embrasse de son compagnon et déclara

_ Allez, ouste. Laissez-nous nous préparer !

_ Oh Rose ! Je voulais rester avec toi... _(N/Caro : Rhooo Emmett !)_

_ Sors d'ici !

Visiblement, la damoiselle Alice était encore en colère contre son frère. Il sourit, et embrassa une dernière fois Rosalie, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et d'aller à la porte. En passant devant moi il murmura

_ J'adore quand le lutin est en colère...On en a pour trois jours à voir ses yeux étinceler, et à entendre les plus drôles paroles dans sa bouche...

_ Em'

_ Quoi, Edward ? C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

Le sourire qu'ils échangeaient répondit à la question. Je ne pus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée. Messire Edward vit mon geste, et eut un sourire ravageur, un sourire en coin.

_ Bonne journée les filles ! Bella. _Fit Jasper en quittant la pièce._

_ Bien, maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, mettons-nous au travail !

La damoiselle Alice frappa des mains en même temps que Rosalie sortait un patron pour sa robe. Je me rendis dans les chambres en elles-mêmes, et refis les lits, réinstallai le broc d'eau sur la coiffeuse, et pris le soleil un instant à travers les vitres. À côté, j'entendais les damoiselles discuter et rire tout en travaillant sur les tenues qu'elles mettraient au premier jour du tournoi.

Me détournant de la fenêtre de damoiselle Rosalie, je vis passer, dans la cour, une silhouette que je redoutais depuis plusieurs mois. J'en laissai tomber la brosse et les barrettes. À côté, les damoiselles se turent.

Mes mains tremblèrent, et je me sentis pâlir. _(N/Caro : Et merde !)_

J'avais beau avoir assuré à Maggie que tout irait bien. J'avais beau me rassurer en pensant qu'il y avait peu de risque que je le recroise prochainement, mon cœur s'emballait de panique, et je souhaitais disparaître de la surface de la terre.

_ Bella, tout va bien ?

Les damoiselles étaient à la porte, inquiètes.

_ Je...oui, pardonnez ma maladresse.

Je me baissai pour ramasser les objets, sous l'œil inquisiteur des jeunes femmes.

_ Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. _Fit remarquer Alice._

J'esquissai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et fis un pas vers la sortie.

_ Maggie m'a prévenue que vous auriez besoin de moi pour cette après-midi. _Je changeai de sujet, remettant l'attention sur elles._

_ Après le déjeuner, oui.

Elles m'observèrent, sceptiques, et je m'éclipsai rapidement en direction de la chambre de messire Edward. A peine dans la pièce je me postai à la fenêtre. La vue qu'on y avait m'apaisa suffisamment pour que je puisse me remettre au travail. Je devais m'occuper l'esprit pour oublier la peur viscérale que James me procurait. Je devais travailler pour oublier ses intentions sur moi. _(N/Caro : AHHHHHH ça craint !)_

**Mais non ! Ca craint pas...Quoique MDR**

**Merci encore de me suivre dans cette aventure ! A dans une dizaine de jours ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 4Elle

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

** Une petite surprise dans ce chapitre. Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez !**

**Merci encore et toujours pour toutes vos reviews et surtout pour votre enthousiasme ! **

** Caro, j'adoore tes commentaires, tu le sais ) )**

** Un gros bisou aux Lémoniaques ! !**

** Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 4- Elle**

**EDWARD POV** _(N/Caro : je l'attendais et enfin le voilà !)_

L'atmosphère était étrange.

Nous étions entre nous, chevaliers, et jeunes écuyers, dans la cour du château, mais c'était différent des autres matins.

D'un côté, il y avait Ben, qu'on ne voyait jamais d'habitude, qui parlait avec Démétri. Leurs regards allaient et venaient, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être surpris.

De l'autre, il y avait ces deux chevaliers que nous avions croisés mes frères et moi en rejoignant la cour du château. J'étais persuadé que nous ne les avions encore jamais vus, et quelque chose me disait que ça aurait mieux valu que ça dure encore un peu. L'un était brun, l'autre blond aux cheveux plus longs que la normale. Mais c'était le second qui me posait un problème. Son regard était celui d'un...Prédateur, faute d'autres mots. Il semblait prêt à tuer tout ce qui croisait sa route, et peut-être que la balafre sur sa joue droite y était pour quelque chose. _(N/Caro : Tue le, Edward ! Tue le !)_

_ Je n'aime pas ces deux types. _Grimaça Emmett_

Je me tournai dans la direction qu'il désignait, et croisai le regard d'acier du blond à la balafre. Il était en haut des marches, et semblait surveiller tout le monde, la main sur le pommeau de l'épée.

_ C'est James _Souffla Eric, un autre chevalier._

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui, l'oeil interrogateur.

_ Le chef d'un petit groupe de chevaliers, plus brutaux les uns que les autres. _Reprit-il. _Ils sont au service d'Aro, et font tout le sale boulot. Ils étaient en campagne, à l'autre bout du pays, pour contraindre une ville de s'allier à nous.

_ Je te disais que je ne l'aimais pas...

Ils avancèrent parmi nous, comme pour prendre le contrôle. Démétri se posta face à eux. Ben à ses côtés.

_ James, tu as besoin d'un entraînement?

Sa voix disait clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette intervention.

_ J'ai appris qu'il y avait de nouveaux chevaliers parmi nous...

Son regard scruta le petit groupe de chevaliers que nous formions, avant de s'arrêter sur notre trio avec Emmett et Jasper. À mes côtés, je sentis Emmett prêt à se jeter sur lui, et Jasper n'était pas en meilleure posture.

_ Alors, vous voilà.

Et il sourit, un vrai rictus transfigura ses traits.

_ Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton poste, chevalier. _La voix de Ben se voulait autoritaire._

James se contenta de sourire de plus belle.

Avant que je puisse me contrôler, je fis un pas vers lui. Il me semblait lire en lui toute sa violence. Ce type n'avait rien à faire dans les parages.

_ Edward...

Jasper posa une main sur mon bras, me retenant. Il avait toujours été le plus calme. Et s'il n'était pas là, c'était sûr que je défiais ce chevalier. James comprit mon intention et sourit avant de faire demi-tour, nous narguant.

_ Mettez-vous donc au travail.

Et il n'était déjà plus à portée. Je vis tous les regards posés sur moi et me contraignis au calme. Ben et Démétri se consultèrent du regard, et dans un accord apparemment tacite, Ben s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'intérieur du château, et Démétri se concentra sur nous.

_ Bien, Eric, Seth, apportez donc des chevaux. Aujourd'hui, on va vérifier vos qualités d'équitation. _Expliqua Démétri, en parlant moins fort que d'habitude, pour nous inciter à nous concentrer._

_ Ca ira, Edward?

Je me tournai vers mon frère, c'est vrai que ma réaction avait un peu été excessive.

_ Oui.

Et je m'éloignai en direction des chevaux. Seth me tendit les rênes de mon cheval, avec un sourire. Quand je fus monté, il garda un instant de plus sa place à mes côtés.

_ Messire, ne vous mettez pas en travers de James et de ses plans. Vous risqueriez de le regretter. _(N/Caro : Même pas peur ! C'est Edward !)_

_ Pardon ?

Au lieu de répondre, il donna une frappe sur la croupe de mon cheval. Je me retournai vers lui, indécis.

_ Prenez vos lances! _Ordonna Démétri._

Emmett et Jasper croisèrent mon regard, et je sus qu'ils avaient entendu les paroles de Seth. Ce jeune adolescent était l'un des plus sympathiques avec nous depuis notre arrivée, mais ce conseil était plus déstabilisant que n'importe quoi d'autre.

_ Cullen! _Appela Démétri_

Il fronçait les sourcils, nous attendant. Nous nous mîmes en position, dans la file de chevaliers, et le signal fut donné pour le départ.

Nous quittâmes la cour du château en passant aux pieds des remparts ouest. La grande herse s'ouvrit pour nous laisser passer. Avec un bruit sinistre, elle se referma sur nous, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Comment tous ces gens faisaient-ils pour accepter cet enfermement?

Et cette question m'amena à Bella et à ses grands yeux noisette dans lesquels je voulais me plonger sans cesse. Elle était jeune et pourtant si triste, que ça me révoltait. Comment pouvait-on vouloir la garder enfermée, sans lumière, alors qu'elle méritait de pouvoir s'épanouir, et connaitre l'air frais et vivifiant des campagnes ? _(N/Caro : T'as qu'à demander à papa Aro !)_ Si je m'écoutais, à chaque fois que je la voyais, je l'emmènerais avec moi sur mon cheval, et je la regarderais sourire. _(N/Caro : OMG ! fais-le !)_

Sans peine, je l'imaginais entre ombre et lumière, en pleine prairie, entourée de fleurs. Elle pourrait alors se libérer de ces entraves qui la retenaient, et embrasser sa vie entièrement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me faisait me sentir ainsi. Elle était bien la première pour qui j'aurais tout donné...

_ Edward, ta lance!

L'injonction de Démétri me parvint trop tard. Je tombai de cheval, Eric avait été désigné pour être mon adversaire, en combat à la lance, et il m'avait atteint en plein dans la cotte de mailles. Essoufflé, je tentai de revenir au présent. _(N/Caro : A bah bravo !)_

_ Un peu de concentration, sire. Ou vous vous ferez tuer.

Je levai la tête vers Démétri, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse penser à autre chose. Il nous entraînait comme si nous étions sans cesse en pleine guerre. Il voulait simplement nous voir survivre à une guerre.

_ Oui, sir.

Je me redressai, et croisai l'interrogation dans le regard de Jasper, alors qu'Emmett souriait, d'un air entendu.

_ Désolé, je pensais que vous m'aviez vu arriver...

_ Ce n'est rien, Eric. Bonne poigne!

Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre avant de faire faire demi-tour à son cheval.

_ Alors, l'esprit ailleurs, Eddy? _Ricana Emmett en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule._

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Il explosa de rire, comme lui seul pouvait le faire, et s'éloigna au trot en tête de notre groupe. Et il se fit réprimander par Démétri.

Je souris bêtement devant cette réaction de notre supérieur, et talonnai mon cheval pour rattraper mon retard.

Notre retour se fit dans une bien meilleure atmosphère que notre départ. Nous étions dix jeunes chevaliers, de retour d'entraînements dans la campagne alentour, et donc entièrement recouverts d'herbes et de terre, mais nous étions aussi sujets aux plaisanteries. C'était même devenu le moyen que nous avions pour décompresser après les coups que nous avions pris durant la journée.

Les courbatures et la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir, quand nous entrâmes dans le village.

Mais en même temps, il y avait le plaisir. A chacune de nos apparitions au village, nous étions sûrs de voir les femmes se regrouper sur le bord du chemin, et les hommes nous admirer. La plupart de notre groupe était sans attaches particulières, aussi, nous envoyions des sourires éclairs-comme les nommait Démétri- à nos admirateurs et admiratrices. Et certaines jeunes filles paraissaient se pâmer devant nous.

En passant devant la boutique du forgeron, je vis Agathe, la fille de la maison, me faire un signe de la main, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. J'hochai la tête vers elle avec mon sourire éblouissant -selon les dires de ma chère mère-.

_ Edward, tu vas toutes les faire s'évanouir! _Se plaignit Julien. (N/Caro : bah ouais c'est ça l'effet d'Edward !)_

Des rires fusèrent dans notre groupe, alors que Démétri accélérait notre rythme. Bientôt nous atteignîmes la herse, et le silence se réinstalla parmi nous. Avec un grognement, Emmett passa l'enceinte du château; et Eric resserra sa prise sur ses rênes.

Seth, et sa soeur Leah vinrent à notre rencontre peu après. En silence contraint, nous laissâmes nos montures aux écuries et chacun se dispersa dans l'entrée du château. Mais avant de se séparer, j'entendis certains faire le projet de rejoindre la taverne à la tombée de la nuit, et Démétri qui leur conseillait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

_ Je ne sais pas vous, mais les filles m'ont manquée. _Commença Emmett quand nous atteignîmes l'aile où nous étions logés._

_ Les filles, ou Rose, en particulier ? _Sourit Jasper en tenant la porte ouverte._

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et

_ Je ne veux même pas entendre que ma soeur t'a manqué! _Emmett fronça les sourcils, d'un air menaçant._

_ Si tu ne mets pas tes mains sur ma soeur, ça me va.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un instant, et je restai au milieu, me demandant combien de temps ils rigoleraient encore de cette situation. Puisqu'aucun ne bougeait, je passai entre les deux, en jouant des épaules, ce qui me valut une série de plaisanteries.

_ Et toi, Eddy, quelle fille t'a manqué aujourd'hui?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Même eux s'imaginaient que j'accumulais les relations avec les femmes. Bon d'accord, j'avais fréquenté deux filles du village depuis que nous étions arrivés. Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison ! _(N/Caro : Bah voyons, c'est vrai ça ! lol)_

_ Messires. _S'inclina Maggie à notre passage._

Nous hochâmes la tête comme un seul homme.

_ Tu sais bien qu'il n'en a qu'une en tête en ce moment. _Fit Jasper un instant plus tard._

_ Ah oui ? Non ! Qui ça ? _S'exclama Emmett, intrigué._

Nous arrivions devant la chambre des filles, quand on entendit

_ Laissez-moi lacer cela, Rosalie.

Je m'arrêtai un instant en reconnaissant la voix de Bella.

_ Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? _Se moqua Jasper en passant devant moi._

Il me lança un clin d'oeil en entrant dans le salon.

_ Jazz!

J'entendis ma soeur lui sauter au cou, avec son enthousiasme éternel. Et Jasper la reçut dans ses bras, l'image-même de l'amoureux.

_ Bas les pattes, Jazz. _Gronda Emmett pour la forme, en allant rejoindre Rose._

_ Ah tu vas pas commencer! _Râla ma soeur en posant ses poings sur ses hanches._

J'entrai à ce moment-là, en riant

_ Tu les connais, Alice, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

Et je m'arrêtai au spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux. Outre ma soeur dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, et mon frère enlaçant sa bien-aimée contre sa poitrine, il y avait Bella. Elle était assise calmement sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, un rayon de lumière assombri par la nuit tombait dans ses cheveux et habillait son visage d'un air espiègle. Elle me sourit en croisant mon regard.

_ Messires. _Elle me regardait, mais elle saluait notre trio._

_ Ah oui, quand même ! _Ironisa Emmett, d'un air entendu._

Les filles lui lancèrent un regard étonné, alors que j'haussais les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là?

_ Emmett, comment tu trouves ma robe ? _Rosalie ramena l'attention de tout le monde sur elle._

Et je vis dans le regard d'Emmett toute son admiration pour la jeune femme.

_ Très, très jolie. _Assura-t-il, la voix rauque._

Rosalie pouffa dans son cou, pendant qu'Alice nous expliquait.

_ Bella est venue nous aider, on a fait du super boulot, du coup.

_ Oui, merci, Bella.

Bella, autant que nous tous, était étonnée d'entendre cette phrase dans la bouche de Rosalie.

_ Je vous en prie, mesdemoiselles.

Et elle se leva pour ranger son matériel, en même temps que les filles prenaient leurs compagnons à l'écart.

Je pris congé peu après et rejoignis ma chambre. J'ôtai ma ceinture, et mes bottes puis me dirigeai vers le broc d'eau sur le meuble dans la pièce à côté. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage, et le cou, savourant le contact des gouttes sur ma peau. _(N/Caro : *bave*)_

Les deux paumes appuyées sur le meuble, je fermai les yeux et tentai de trouver un peu de calme. J'avais quelques notes qui s'assemblaient dans ma tête, et j'avais besoin de les entendre.

Rapidement, je rejoignis la bibliothèque et trouvai deux hommes que j'avais croisés avec ma famille à notre arrivée.

_ Monseigneur. _Me saluèrent-ils en penchant le buste en avant._

_ Je ne vous dérangerais pas si je joue un peu ?

_ Nous partons bientôt._ Assura l'un d'eux et je les ignorais pour m'installer._

Ils murmurèrent près de moi, mais étant à l'autre bout de la pièce avec le clavicorde, je n'entendais pas. Je m'installai sur le petit siège et me laissai emporter par la mélodie que je créais. Je sentais mes frustrations et mes interrogations passer dans les sons. Au rythme élevé, je mêlais la douceur que je ressentais à certains moments dans mes journées. Un visage pâle et triste ressortait de sous mes paupières, les yeux noisette brillaient et les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire de joie.

Quand l'inspiration me quitta, je rouvris les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'était très beau. _Me confia Emily, une des seules domestiques agréables, avec une bougie à la main_.

_ Merci. Je ne suis peut-être pas censé être ici...

_ Il est bientôt l'heure de diner, votre mère m'a demandée de venir vous chercher.

Elle m'indiqua de la main la porte avec un sourire engageant.

_ Bien sûr ! Quand je suis pris par la musique, j'oublie l'heure.

_ Vous paraissiez dans un autre monde. _Acquiesça-t-elle_.

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil, me demandant ce que je pourrais lui dire.

_ Un autre monde, oui.

Elle me sourit et je craignis qu'elle ait deviné mes pensées.

Nous allâmes en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger. En y arrivant, je rejoignis ma famille et vis Bella se faufiler dans une pièce attenante à la cuisine.

_ Tu as disparu un moment, Eddy. _Se moqua Emmett en me donnant un coup de coude._

_ J'avais besoin de m'isoler.

_ Oui, oui, t'isoler.

Il s'arrêta de ricaner en passant la porte de la salle. Monseigneur Aro était déjà assis et parlait avec notre père. Pour une fois, la règle de silence me parut une excellente idée.

Nous nous assîmes et entamâmes notre repas. Je ne prêtais pas attention aux mets, de la volaille me semblait-il, mais m'intéressais plutôt à ce qu'Aro et mon père disaient.

_ J'entends bien que vous avez des médecines ici même, seigneur mais...

_ Ils pour-viendront parfaitement aux besoins des tournois. _Trancha le maître de séant._

_ Très justement. J'oserai toutefois vous faire remarquer que les soins nécessitent du matériel.

Aro leva les yeux de son plat avec surprise et hargne. Je frémis pour mon père. C'était rare qu'il se permette de telles insistances.

La tension grimpa dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les domestiques s'arrêter à la porte de la cuisine. Bella la referma d'un geste et s'immobilisa à côté.

_ Donc, si je vous suis, en plus de payer pour accueillir des inconnus sous mon toit et sur mes terres, je dois payer pour les y aliter et les soigner ? ! _S'insurgea-t-il d'une voix lente._

_ Mon seigneur y verra vite les bénéfices sur sa femme et lui-même. _Expliqua mon père et je souris à son ingéniosité. (N/Caro : Malin comme un p'tit singe le Carlisle !)_

_ Poursuivez. _Lui ordonna Aro, soudain plus calme et intéressé._

Mon père expliqua les raisons d'un tel comportement. Si les gens sont vite et bien soignés après les blessures, les épidémies ne peuvent pas s'étendre au reste de la population. Aro resta silencieux ce qui me parut une éternité. Il finit son deuxième plat et attendit le troisième pour répondre qu'il en parlerait aux médecins du village et des alentours.

J'échangeai un regard fier avec mon frère, puis le silence retomba jusqu'à la fin du repas. J'en profitais pour étudier Bella et ses comparses. Beaucoup la méprisaient sans honte, et elle les ignorait. Mais deux ou trois lui étaient proches, et elles échangeaient des hochements de tête significatifs.

À un moment, elle posa son regard sur moi, et je le soutins. Je plongeai dans l'océan noisette qui se présentait à moi, et tentai d'explorer son âme, et ses envies. Mais Isabella était plus secrète qu'aucune autre. Son regard n'apprenait rien sur elle. Et j'étais frustré de ne pas parvenir jusqu'à elle. Je voulais tellement en apprendre plus, me laisser guider par mes envies avec elle. _(N/Caro : bah oui fonce !)_

Ma sœur appliqua, l'air de rien, la pointe de son couteau sur le dessus de ma main. Je retins un geignement et lui lançai un regard noir. Elle me fit les gros yeux, en désignant Bella de la tête. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me concentrai sur mon plat.

Quand nous eûmes fini, nous sortîmes de la pièce en attendant avec impatience la possibilité de parler. La porte était à peine refermée, et nous avancions vers nos appartements lorsque Jasper annonça la sortie nocturne.

_ Mesdemoiselles, un petit tour en ville ce soir, ça vous dit ?

_ Qu'y a-t-il à voir ? _Interrogea Rosalie._

_ Rien de spécial. Mais les autres chevaliers et écuyers vont à la taverne. On peut y faire un tour.

_ Splendide ! Une occasion d'essayer nos nouvelles capes, Rose ! _S'enthousiasma ma sœur en lui prenant le bras._

_ C'est bruyant et sale. _Nous fit remarquer Rosalie._

_ Et absolument déconseiller pour les jeunes damoiselles. _Renchéris-je, parfaitement conscient de l'effet que cela aurait sur elle._

Elle redressa la tête et me lança un air décidé.

_ Soit. Allons-y. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces protocoles !

Nous rîmes et nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans nos chambres avant de repartir une heure plus tard.

Je me changeai, troquant ma tunique de chevalier contre un gilet ample noir fermé à la taille par une boucle en métal de ceinture.

Assis à la fenêtre, j'observai le ciel noircir quand une ombre frêle apparut. Je la suivis des yeux jusque sur une hauteur qui surplombait une partie du village. Je souris, calai ma dague dans ma botte et quittai ma chambre, une longue cape noire sur le bras.

En passant devant la chambre de mes frères et sœurs, j'entendis leurs rires mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Je voulais trouver Bella seule, comme l'autre soir, mais cette fois je ne la laisserai pas partir. Je voulais qu'elle vienne avec moi.

Si elle devait voir le village, pourquoi pas pendant cette nuit sans Lune, à mes côtés ?

Je traversai le château vers le jardin privé, ne croisant que quelques gardes que je saluais d'un mouvement de tête.

À la porte du jardin, j'inspirai l'air frais et les odeurs qui ressortaient une fois toute l'agitation passée. Je traversai le terrain prestement et la trouvai au même endroit, assise, les yeux clos contre l'arbre.

Je ralentis ma course, et cette fois, elle ne fit pas de mouvements brusques en m'entendant. Je m'assis à ses côtés, ma cape à terre près de moi.

Nous restâmes silencieux, à écouter les derniers bruits de cette partie du village.

_ La nuit est vraiment magnifique dans ce coin du pays. _Affirmai-je._

_ C'est fascinant, oui.

Je regardai son profil, désireux de caresser sa peau si douce. _(N/Caro : argggghhhh)_

_ Comment va votre main ? _Demanda-t-elle, me prenant au dépourvu._

_ Ma main ?

_ Votre sœur a bien planté son couteau dedans.

Cette fois elle me regarda, puis désigna ma main.

_ Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais vu...Ce n'est rien. J'ai vu pire.

_ Je n'ose croire que la demoiselle Alice ait l'habitude de vous maltraiter.

_ Si tu savais ! C'est une vraie tyran quand elle s'y met ! Tu l'as bien vu contre Emmett l'autre jour concernant ce tissu.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je sentis le mien apparaître. J'avais réussi ma mission sans même y prêter attention.

_ Tu as souri.

_ Oh ! Non ! _(NCaro : bah si ma vieille !)_

_ Ne me mens pas.

Je la pointai du doigt, d'un air faussement indigné. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de céder.

_ D'accord, j'ai peut-être souri un peu, mais...

_ Tu peux faire mieux.

Elle se rembrunit et détourna le regard au loin.

_ Je n'en sais rien.

Sa tristesse était palpable. Je posai une main sur son épaule, elle fut surprise mais accepta mon geste.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste ici. Je devrai déjà m'être effacée...

_ Je ne veux pas. _(N/Caro : nous non plus ! lol)_

Elle tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers moi.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

_ C'est mal, messire. Je ne suis qu'une servante...

Ma main gagna sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit.

_ Je m'en moque. Qui a dit que c'était important ?

_ Le monde. _Souffla-t-elle._

_ Je n'écoute jamais ce que dit le monde. C'est comme ça chez moi.

Une lueur apparut, furtive, dans ses prunelles. Je parierais presque sur de l'envie.

_ Je m'efforce de ne pas écouter. C'est trop blessant. _Avoua-t-elle, et j'étais certain que ce n'était pas au sujet du bien et du mal dans le comportement des uns et des autres._

_ Tu as raison.

Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire. Au moins, j'arrivais à atteindre la carapace qu'elle s'était créée.

Soudain, comme si elle s'en était rendue compte, elle se redressa, s'écartant de moi par la même occasion. La sensation de vide fut violente quand le froid m'atteignit.

_ Je dois y aller.

_ Non ! Reste.

J'attrapai ses mains au moment où elle passait devant moi. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, mes pouces jouèrent sur sa peau.

_ Viens avec moi. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

_ Je ne peux pas. _Assura-t-elle, le regard horrifié._

_ Un instant. Une heure. C'est tout.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit, Edward, je vous en conjure !

Les sanglots de panique étaient dans sa voix. J'affermis ma prise sur ses poignets et l'attirai contre le mur du château. Nous étions à moins d'un pas l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son odeur fraiche malgré l'heure et son travail. _(N/Caro : DEAD!)_

_ Bella, s'il-te-plait. Une simple balade. On pourrait profiter de cette magnifique nuit.

Je désignai les étoiles qui nous observaient. Son regard se voila, montrant son indécision.

_ Nous n'irons pas loin. Juste suffisamment pour voir le village, et la nuit.

Elle avait envie de venir, de me suivre. La curiosité habitait son visage. Mais la crainte la retenait. Alors, je passai ma cape sur ses épaules, et plaçai la capuche sur sa tête. Seules ses mains dépassaient, je me penchai pour la regarder dans les yeux. _(N/Caro : vive le camouflage !)_

_ Viens.

Un mouvement imperceptible de la tête me donna confirmation et je me sentis plus léger, plus fou que jamais. Elle avait accepté. Elle se reposait sur moi pour voir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint.

Je hochai la tête aussi, je voulais qu'elle sache que je comprenais son sacrifice.

Je serrai mes doigts autour des siens et l'attirai à ma suite le long du château.

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais FF bugue depuis quelques jours ! **

**Bye Spuffy  
**


	7. Chapter 7 5Impossibles

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne**

Merci à toutes ! ! Je sais que le chapitre précédent a eu du mal à être posté, mais j'ai été contente de toutes vous retrouver ! Alors voici celui-ci, dites moi donc ce que vous pensez de cette balade ^^

Anne-Laure : puisque tu voulais la suite, la voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira autant !

Onja : Prions ensemble ! Quelqu'un va-t-il les surprendre ? ? ! ^^

Nemesis : comme tu dis ! Voyons si j'ai été sadique ou pas…

**CBfriends** : Aro est le PERE de Bella ! Charlie n'existe pas (encore) dans cette fiction Lol Je ne dirais pas que tu as halluciné *sifflote *

**Minime** : je ne prends pas mal ta remarque ! AU contraire. J'ai vérifié avant d'écrire, en effet, en majorité les couverts n'existaient pas (du moins la fourchette) mais les couteaux oui ! La fourchette était plutôt une pique à deux dents…Mais je ne voyais pas trop comment appeler ça, désolée pour la confusion. Si tu as un mot à proposer, je prends !

J'ai aussi le plaisir de remercier Emy et Sandra pour l'article qu'elles ont mis sur le blog répertoire pour cette fiction. Si vous voulez y jeter un œil : http : / / repertoire fic -emysandra. skyrock .com / (ôter les espaces).

**CHAPITRE 5- Impossibles**

**BELLA POV**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussée à accepter. Mais je l'avais fait. _(N/Caro : C'est Edwardddddd ! Bon dieu ! )_

Et je me retrouvais donc à suivre le chevalier Edward Cullen à travers le village, sa cape sur le dos. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux miens, et cette situation me paraissait tout à fait normale et même confortable. Nous marchions dans les rues, avec pour seuls témoins les chiens ou cochons.

Les humains étaient chez eux ou à la taverne.

_ Par ici. _M'indiqua Edward, une main dans mon dos._

Je me laissai guider sous un porche, passai la porte et me retrouvai en dehors de l'enceinte du château.

Nous parcourûmes quelques mètres, en silence jusqu'à un point dans la campagne où personne ne pourrait nous voir du chemin de ronde. Je m'arrêtai et fixai les créneaux, les ombres que j'en distinguais en tout cas.

Un rire me prit, presque hystérique. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'étais sortie. Certes, j'étais toujours sous la coupe d'Aro Volturi, mais plus sous son emprise. D'ici j'étais libre.

Je me tournai vers Edward, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. _(N/Caro : C'est trop chouuuuu)_

_ Merci.

J'avais la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Il sourit tendrement, et continua à m'observer. Nos mains étaient toujours liées l'une à l'autre. Un moment de plus passa, le temps que j'assimile ce que j'avais fait. Puis je me repris.

_ Je...Je suis désolée, vous devez me prendre pour une folle. J_e baissai les yeux et il prit mon menton entre ses doigts._

_ Pourquoi ? Pour avoir accepté de me suivre dans cette sortie au risque d'être punie ? _(N/Caro : ça c'est moins cool)_

_ Oui. Et non. Je dois être la première personne que vous voyez agir ainsi en sortant simplement d'une enceinte de château !

_ Je réagis pareil quand je sors d'ici.

Nos regards se soudèrent et je lus la sincérité dans ses yeux émeraude.

_ Peu de personnes aiment cet endroit.

Je m'assis à même le sol, il s'installa épaule contre épaule avec moi.

_ Je me souviens, il y a longtemps, ce n'était pas comme ça.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. À cet endroit, le ciel et les étoiles eux-mêmes avaient l'air différent.

_ Le seigneur Aro est plutôt noir comme personnage.

_ Oui. On ne peut pas dire le contraire. _Acquiesçai-je_.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, n'osant poser la question qui me taraudait.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

Son index vint dessiner ma joue, ma mâchoire. Je frissonnai à son contact, le savourai. Puis je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

_ Chez vous. Comment est-ce ?

Il sourit, rêveur.

_ Mon père n'a pas de château. Il a hérité d'un manoir au Nord de la France, et d'une grande somme d'argent. Ça lui a permis de parcourir les routes à la recherche de toujours plus de savoirs dans la médecine. C'est l'un des meilleurs aujourd'hui.

Je hochai la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

_ Il a rencontré ma mère ainsi. Et elle l'a suivi. Après ma naissance et celle d'Alice, ma jumelle, mes parents se sont établis dans notre manoir. J'y ai grandi entouré de ma famille et de domestiques qui sont plutôt devenus des amis qu'autre chose. La relation est tellement différente qu'ici dans le Nord. Ça te plairait sûrement.

Je me tendis à ses propos. Je n'avais rien connu de tel, et c'était douloureux, même si je le savais, d'entendre une telle différence. Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes et reprit.

_ Il y fait mauvais temps presque toujours, mais quand le soleil est là, il s'accroche. Et c'est absolument magnifique. La Nature semble avoir une autre vie dans ces cas-là.

Son regard se fit plus nostalgique. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, bercée par ses récits de débuts de chevalerie. _(N/Caro : Rhoooo merde je fonddddddssss)_

_ Emmett me défiait sans cesse. Il disait que c'était pour parfaire mon éducation. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Je suis presque aussi fort que lui maintenant.

Je souris, ses bras passèrent autour de mes épaules. Ma capuche glissa sur mes épaules, et les doigts d'Edward vinrent caresser mon visage ainsi dégagé.

_ Ca doit être merveilleux d'avoir une famille comme celle-ci.

_ Ca l'est. Dans certains cas.

Je redressai la tête, surprise.

_ Nous sommes tous très proches, parfois trop. Si on veut un peu de liberté, il faut le signifier clairement, et encore, sans aucunes certitudes.

_ Par exemple, pour ce soir ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

_ Je ne leur ai pas dit que j'allais te voir. Mais quand ils ne m'ont pas vu, ils ont dû se dire que j'étais parti devant. J'ai ...Une réputation d'homme à femmes._ (N/Caro : Non vraiment ? Pas possible... hehe)_

Sa voix se fit plus basse, comme s'il avait honte. Je relevai sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je sais. On parle beaucoup entre servantes. _Souris-je._ Pour ce soir, on dira que c'est une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache...Sinon...

_ Ils n'en sauront rien, Bella. Je te le promets.

Nos souffles se mélangèrent, nos doigts s'entrecroisèrent.

Et puis, nous reprîmes notre conversation. J'écoutai encore près d'une heure les récits de jeunesse des Cullen, je ris et m'émus pour cette fratrie qui avait envahie mon monde pour quelques semaines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillai avec des rêves pleins la tête.

Les animaux commençaient à peine à s'éveiller dans la campagne quand je descendis à l'aile des invités avec les autres servantes. Maggie et Jane étaient déjà là et recevaient les premières malles de la famille Denali.

_ On en a pour des jours ! _Se plaignit Jessica à Judith._

_ Nous n'avons que neuf jours, mesdemoiselles. _Commença Maggie_. Je sais qu'il est tôt et que nous avons toutes d'autres tâches, mais les tournois deviennent notre priorité. Ces premières malles sont pleines des tentures et tissus de robes et capes pour les demoiselles Denali.

Elle nous en désigna moins d'une douzaine puis répartit les équipes. Deux jours plus tard tout devait être fait car un nouvel arrivage était prévu, comportant les tentes à dresser et les bannières.

Je me trouvai dans l'équipe de mise en place, sous les injonctions de Jane. Elle nous guida d'une pièce à l'autre pour disposer les malles, puis nous commençâmes le travail d'installation. Chaque tenture avait sa place, selon sa taille et ses motifs. Certaines allaient dans les chambres, d'autres dans les couloirs. La plupart étaient à la grandeur de la famille Denali, mais d'autres montraient aussi les liens tissés entre les deux familles Volturi et Denali.

Quand vint l'heure de prendre nos postes dans les chambres des Cullen ou ailleurs dans le château, Jane nous l'indiqua et ordonna notre retour en fin d'après-midi avant le diner.

Nous fûmes silencieuses en quittant cette aile, et plus je m'approchais de l'aile des Cullen, plus je sentais mes pas s'alléger.

Nous étions revenus tard Edward et moi. Nous nous étions séparés par des murmures et rires étouffés à la porte qui mène dans ma chambre. Edward m'avait regardée monter à mon étage, restant à la porte, me conseillant la prudence et me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

J'avais été plus légère que jamais.

En arrivant devant la chambre des parents Cullen, je me souvins que j'avais toujours sa cape sur le dos quand j'avais rejoint ma chambre. Je me promis de la lui rendre à la première occasion.

_ Bonjour Bella._ Me salua le docteur en quittant sa femme._

_ Monseigneur.

Je fis une révérence et le vis partir, une sacoche sous le bras. Je savais que sa mission auprès de Dame Sulpicia allait s'achever. Finalement, le traitement avait mieux fonctionné que prévu, et il se disait qu'elle remarchait à présent. J'étais soulagée, mais surtout de savoir que ça ne signait pas le départ de cette famille. Au moins, ils étaient aussi tenus de participer aux tournois.

Je frappai à la porte des demoiselles, et entendis leurs rires au-travers de la porte. J'entrai en me préparant à croiser le regard d'Edward. Mais je vis d'abord les coussins au sol, et la course-poursuite qu'il y avait entre Emmett et Alice. Rosalie grimaçait, Jasper pouffait de rire et Edward se tenait aussi loin que possible de l'affaire.

Je m'arrêtai net, attendant des explications.

_ Bella ! _S'écria Alice, essoufflée_. Retiens-moi Emmett, tu veux bien ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? _(N/Caro : Bella ? Retenir Emmett ! Laisse moi rire !)_

Je commençai déjà à ramasser les premiers coussins à ma portée.

_ Oh ! Mais il n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi depuis hier soir et il me tape furieusement sur les nerfs !

_ Petit Lutin ou Petit Mutin. _Chantonna Emmett et j'arquai un sourcil interrogateur._

_ Tu vois ! Il a cette idiotie en tête, et il n'arrête pas avec !

_ C'est une chanson ? _Hésitai-je en croisant le regard d'Edward_.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, tentant de faire abstraction de la lumière qui y brillait.

_ Non, c'est simplement le surnom qui lui a été donné à la taverne hier soir. _M'expliqua Jasper en prenant son amie dans ses bras._

_ Oh !

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu n'y étais pour rien, traitre ! _Lança-t-elle au chevalier en le menaçant d'un index tendu._

_ Oui ma Dame. _Souffla-t-il en se penchant sur elle. (N/Caro : Ô c'est mimi)_

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Alice, un instant seulement, mais il me sembla que l'atmosphère changeait à cause de ça.

Emmett bougonna, Rosalie fit mine de s'intéresser à un nœud de sa robe. Et Edward me regarda avec plus d'attention encore. Je déglutis, et commençai à m'éclipser dans la première chambre.

_ Oh Bella ! Tu reviens cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice sembla avoir oublié totalement ce qui venait de se passer. Je lui souris et confirmai.

_ Nous allons descendre._ Annonça Jasper alors que j'entrai dans la chambre à côté._

Je les entendis quitter la pièce, et les demoiselles sortirent peu après. Je m'attelai au ménage, secouant les tapis par la petite fenêtre et ramassant les épingles tombées à terre.

Dans le silence de ces pièces, je laissai le bien-être de la veille m'envahir à nouveau. J'avais apprécié ces heures avec Edward et pas seulement parce que j'étais sortie du château. Il s'était passé quelque chose, auquel je ne pouvais pas donner de nom, mais qui restait dans mes pensées. Mes mains brûlaient parfois de sentir celles d'Edward, sa voix réveillait en moi des sentiments que je n'avais jamais éprouvés.

En soupirant, je revins à la réalité. Maggie et d'autres domestiques parlaient et travaillaient dans le couloir. Je les rejoignis, et écoutai leur conversation.

_ ...Vont retourner à la guerre. _Disait Judith._

_ Mesdemoiselles, s'il-vous-plait, gardez votre calme. Ce n'est pas sûr comme te l'a dit Agathe. _Maggie levait et baissait les mains, mimant la tension qui diminue._

_ Mais avec les tournois...

_ Attendons les ordres, mesdemoiselles. Seul Aro peut confirmer ou infirmer cela.

La voix de Maggie était pleine d'autorité. Nous baissâmes la tête.

_ Reprenez vos postes. _Conseilla-t-elle._

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Edward, de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire sa chambre après le moment que nous avions passé la veille, quand Maggie m'interpela.

Elle me suivit dans la chambre et en ferma la porte. Je l'observai, inquiète.

_ Tu as entendu ce qui se passe ?

_ Pas entièrement. _Avouai-je._

_ Il parait que Caïus va lancer une autre guerre aux frontières Nord, James et ses hommes devraient partir avec eux. _(N/Caro : IA ! IA !)_

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle voulait me parler en privé de cela. Je respirais mieux d'un seul coup.

_ Merci.

_ Ce n'est pas fait, Bella. Mais si c'est le cas, tu auras la paix de l'esprit.

_ Oui.

Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes, en signe de soutien. Nous restâmes ainsi un instant de plus, puis nous nous séparâmes. Nous avions à faire.

Je finis donc le rangement et le ménage dans la chambre d' Edward. Je ramassai la tunique et le manteau à terre, appréciant le contact du lin fin dans ma main.

Enfin, je quittai cette aile, et rejoignis Jessica et Lauren près de la salle du trône.

Dehors, nous entendions les cris des chevaliers qui s'entraînaient, se galvanisant. Les deux servantes m'observèrent un instant, avant de m'ignorer. Nous descendîmes vers la bibliothèque, dans les méandres de cette galerie qui conduisait à la pièce des lingères. La lessive avait été faite la veille, nous devions aider à battre et plier le linge.

Je n'écoutai pas les bavardages, jusqu'à ce que le nom de James tombe. La tension grimpa dans la salle, et nous échangeâmes toutes un regard inquiet. Je n'étais pas la seule à craindre la violence de cet homme. J'avais même entendu que certaines avaient dû lui céder, sous la menace. Il me faisait froid dans le dos et ses regards quand nous nous croisions me dégoûtaient.

_ Une fille a disparu au village depuis son retour. _Nous confia Hélène_.

_ Sur qui a-t-il jeté son dévolu cette fois ? _Demanda Judith en regardant autour d'elle comme s'il était là._

Personne ne répondit. Sa présence n'était jamais rassurante. Nous étions toutes en danger.

_ J'ai vu sa nouvelle...fille._ Souffla Angela, rougissant._

Je me tournai vers elle avec inquiétude. Nous échangeâmes un regard de soutien en même temps qu'elle continuait à la demande des autres.

_ Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle. Mais elle a l'air aussi ...Sauvage que lui. Ses cheveux roux sont très longs et jamais attachés. Elle porte une robe de...

_ Une prostituée ? _Proposèrent certaines._

_ Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. _Assurèrent d'autres._

De mon côté, je priais pour que grâce à cette fille, il oublie que nous existions. Un ensemble d'hypothèses fit passer le temps. Nous en convînmes qu'aucune de nous ne devait être seule dorénavant. Une sorte d'entente fut passée pour que la protection de chacune soit assurée par notre groupe.

Puis, vint le moment où je devais rejoindre les demoiselles Cullen et Hale pour une après-midi couture. Elles avaient encore plusieurs tenues à faire pour les tournois.

Je traversai le hall en direction de l'aile réservée aux Cullen quand j'entendis sa voix. Mon cœur fit un bond dans sa cage, et je retins ma respiration. _(N/Caro : Et merde !)_

_ Isabella !

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets, et je me retrouvai face à face avec le chevalier James le Tyran. Ses lèvres étirèrent une sorte de sourire, son regard bleu acier m'observa de haut en bas, sa poigne se resserra sur mon bras.

_ Regardez-moi ça ! Ce que tu es belle ! Et ce magnifique corsage fermé par devant. Une tentation ambulante, ma chère.

Je fermai les yeux pour combattre le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait. Son haleine sentait l'alcool, sa peau rugueuse me faisait mal sur mes joues qu'il caressait.

_ James ! _Cingla Ben en sortant de la salle du trône._ _(N/Caro : Vive Ben !)_

Je retins un cri de douleur quand les doigts de James se refermèrent sur mon poignet.

_ Ben, Ben ! Mon ami, tu ne me laisses donc pas dire bonjour à ma vieille amie ?

Il semblait attristé, mais ses mains quittèrent mon corps.

Je fis un pas en arrière, et rouvris les yeux. Il me lançait des éclairs. Ses intentions sur moi étaient violentes. Je déglutis et me tournai vers Ben pour m'excuser.

_ Ça ira ? _Demanda-t-il quand même._

_ Parfaitement.

Je fis une rapide révérence et courus presque jusqu'à la chambre des demoiselles. Mes yeux me piquaient, et j'étais essoufflée en atteignant mon but. Je pris une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle, et rajuster mon bonnet. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade quand je frappais à la porte.

_ Entre, Bella ! _M'invita Alice_.

J'obéis, et posai la main sur la poignée pour refermer derrière moi. Je tremblais.

Déjà les demoiselles me parlaient, s'exclamaient du travail qu'il y avait à faire, mais je me fustigeais de ma réaction excessive. J'avais en tête les hypothèses que les autres servantes avaient dites plus tôt, et cela jouait avec mes nerfs. Mais je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer de cette manière devant James ou même Laurent.

Chacun savait que me toucher signait leur arrêt de mort.

N'est-ce pas ? _(N/Caro : mais oui, mais oui. Hein Spuffy ?)_

_ Bella, Bella, tu es avec nous ?

Alice posa une main inquiète sur mon épaule. Je retins un mouvement de recul et relevai la tête.

_ Oui, pardon ma demoiselle, je crois que j'étais ailleurs. _Souris-je pour m'excuser._

Toutes deux m'observèrent avec interrogation. Je craignis qu'elles ne formulent leurs questions, mais après un rapide regard, elles se focalisèrent sur la tâche qui m'amenait.

_ Voici le patron de ma nouvelle robe, Bella. Tu pourrais rassembler le matériel pour que nous commencions ?_ Demanda Rosalie, et j'acceptai avec joie de me plonger dans autre chose que_ _mes pensées._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_ Oh Rose !

La satisfaction dans la voix de Dame Esmée était perceptible au moment où elle pénétra dans le salon des demoiselles. Alice, Rosalie et moi nous retournâmes, surprises. Les demoiselles s'inclinèrent pleines de respect, pendant que je faisais une révérence et m'éloignai d'un pas respectueux.

Dame Esmée joignit ses mains devant elle, et détailla lentement la tenue d'ouverture des tournois de sa pupille. Elle passa doucement le dos de sa main sur le satin de la robe rouge semi-ajustée à la taille, et admira le taffetas du jupon de la même couleur.

_ C'est magnifique, ma chérie. _Assura-t-elle en étudiant aussi les manches du corsage blanc sous la robe sans manches._

_ Et il y a même une coiffe spéciale. _Confia Alice en montrant ce que j'avais dans les mains._

_ Je finis de coudre le voile, et tout sera fait. _Promis-je en reprenant mon travail._

Dame Esmée hochait la tête, ravie. Je sentis leurs regards sur moi, même si elles discutaient du nombre de tenues à confectionner encore. Soudain, le nom des Denali tomba dans la conversation, et je sentis une tension inhabituelle parcourir chacune des demoiselles.

_ Elle va sûrement avoir une de ses tenues extravagantes ! _Cracha Alice_. _(N/Caro : même pas ça m'étonne pfff)_

_ Vous serez tout aussi adorables, les filles. Et puis, vous n'avez pas de prétendants à acquérir. Les vôtres sont déjà tout trouvés.

_ Maman ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour passer pour moins que rien ! _Rosalie releva le menton avec dignité._

Dame Esmée sourit, mais ne répondit plus rien. Elle pria les demoiselles de tourner sur elles-mêmes, et réajusta une longueur de tissu avec une aiguille.

Une fois mon travail fini, je le lui présentai et elle l'appliqua sur la tête de Rosalie. Je reçus une série de remerciements, et m'inclinai devant elles.

La discussion des jeunes hommes qui nous rejoignaient interrompit notre travail.

_ Oh la ! Vite, les filles, changez-vous ! Laissons-leur la surprise. Isabella, prenez donc les tissus et aidez-les à se changer, vous voulez bien ? _Demanda Dame Esmée en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Elle la maintint fermer le temps que nous disparaissions._

_ Un instant, messieurs ! N'importunez donc pas de jeunes demoiselles en petites tenues ! _Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des trois amis qui se turent._

Elle nous fit signe à nouveau de nous éclipser, et Alice et Rosalie pouffaient de rire, soulevant robes et jupons.

_ Mère que se passe-t-il là-dedans ? _S'étonna Emmett avant de continuer. _Dois-je enfoncer cette porte ? _(N/Caro ; tout d'suite les grands mots ! ptdr)_

_ Grand dieu, Emmett ! _Entendis-je Dame Esmée dire au moment où je fermais la porte de la chambre de Rosalie derrière moi._

Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les trois face à face, et la situation intensifia nos rires. Je me surpris à partager leur euphorie, et fermai les yeux pour savourer cette sensation. Une fois calmées, nous écoutâmes Dame Esmée faire la morale aux jeunes hommes qui voulaient forcer cette porte encore.

_ Que crois-tu qu'ils s'imaginent, Bella ? _Demanda Alice en m'aidant à défaire la robe de Rosalie._

_ Peut-être croient-ils que nous leur cachons un terrible secret...

_ L'une de nous est un monstre. _Ricana Rosalie._

_ Ou pire ! Nous avons des amants ! _Renchérit Alice et je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir encore._

Elles éclatèrent de rire, puis, conscientes que c'était interdit, elles pouffèrent dans leurs mains. Ce qui intensifia toutefois leur hilarité.

Je secouai la tête tout en aidant Alice à passer sa robe, et ajustant le nœud de sa ceinture.

_ Les filles ! Vous êtes visibles ou pas, finalement ? _S'impatienta Dame Esmée et je me chargeai de lui répondre._

_ Tout à fait, ma dame.

J'ouvris la porte, et libérai les demoiselles encore à rire. Les trois chevaliers les regardèrent avec étonnement. Je sentis même le regard d'Edward qui cherchait le mien. Je croisai ses prunelles vertes et le laissai lire ce qu'il voulait, pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper débutaient le récit d'une aventure du jour.

_ Tout est en ordre ?

La voix d'Esmée me ramena à ma place et je quittai le regard d'Edward pour la regarder. Elle me demandait si les tenues étaient prêtes et en état. J'affirmai que c'était le cas, puis me rendis compte de l'heure.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, mais il me reste encore à faire avant le diner.

Je m'inclinai, et tous me saluèrent.

Je refermai la porte et allai pour sortir de l'aile quand Edward me rappela.

_ Bella.

Ses doigts prirent les miens et il m'attira à sa suite dans sa chambre.

_ S'il-vous-plait, je dois vraiment y aller...

_ Un instant.

Il me fit assoir sur le canapé dans le rond le long de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je plongeai dans ses émeraudes, cherchant la force de m'éloigner, mais plus je luttais et plus j'étais attirée par ce chevalier. Je fis alors signe que j'écoutais.

_ Ce soir, veux-tu me rejoindre comme hier ?

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et l'envie me parcourut. Je m'apprêtai à refuser, mais son pouce jouait sur le dos de ma main, et son sourire apparut. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et regardai au-dehors un instant.

_ S'il-te-plait. _Insista-t-il._

Le bout de ses doigts caressa ma joue, et je le regardai du coin de l'œil. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait vers lui. Peut-être simplement ce qu'il m'offrait: une exaltation et un bien-être constant. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'être libre.

Je n'osai parler, alors je fis un signe positif de la tête et il sembla soulagé.

_ Merci. _Souffla-t-il avec son sourire en coin._

_ Mais votre fami...

_ Ils ne sauront rien. Et puis, ils vont sortir eux-mêmes. Retrouve-moi à la bibliothèque.

_ D'accord.

Nous sourîmes, les yeux dans les yeux. Je tentai de calmer encore mon cœur, le sang dans mes veines bouillait de plaisir.

Puis, sans prévenir, je quittai l'atmosphère qu'il avait créée. Je refermai la porte, avec un dernier regard vers ce chevalier qui faisait battre mon cœur. Je captai la lumière dans ses cheveux, ses reflets, mais surtout, son visage de sauveur resta dans ma mémoire.

J'arrivai en même temps que Judith dans les pièces que Jane nous avait données ce matin, tout en me demandant pourquoi Edward Cullen m'apparaissait comme un sauveur.(N_/Caro : on s'demande !)_

Nous nous mîmes à travailler sans attendre. Judith et moi devions finir de battre les tentures pendant que Jane vérifiait les premiers patrons de robes qui étaient proposés par les couturières. Toutes étaient fébriles, d'autres rumeurs circulaient sur une future prochaine guerre. Et mon estomac se tordit à nouveau. J'étais malade à l'idée que James soient encore au château. Et souhaiter la guerre pour m'en débarrasser, impliquant des morts, me faisait être encore plus mal. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me regarder à nouveau en face.

Je soupirai, et me redressai enfin. _(N/Caro : On t'comprend !)_

Nous avions fini notre travail de la journée, et chacune avait le corps plein des courbatures et de fatigue.

_ Dire que la journée n'est pas finie. _Fit remarquer Lauren, ce qui valut un hochement de tête de notre part à toutes._

_ Allez donc vous rafraîchir les filles, on se retrouve pour le dîner. _Nous conseilla Maggie._

Je retournai à ma chambre et en profitai pour préparer ma robe et la cape d'Edward pour ce soir. En ayant le tissu entre les mains, j'anticipai presque ce qui se passerait en cette soirée. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et les avant-bras, puis replaçai mon bonnet avec ses épingles.

Enfin, je redescendis à la salle de repas et aidai à la confection des plats. Le gibier était en grande quantité ce soir, et les couteaux étaient tous plus longs et affilés les uns que les autres.

_ Vous avez su pour hier soir ? _Demanda à brûle-pourpoint Hélène._

Je n'écoutai pas spécialement mais compris que les Cullen s'étaient encore faits remarquer la veille au village. Plusieurs remarques fusèrent. Ils étaient peu enclins à suivre les convenances établies.

_ Mais personne n'a vu Edward. _Affirma Judith en baissant d'un ton._

_ Il a peut-être appris la discrétion, comme vous le devriez, mesdemoiselles. _Décréta Emily en entrant dans la cuisine._

Toutes s'affairèrent et nous mîmes la table. L'heure de l'entrée des dineurs arriva, et nous prîmes nos postes. J'étais toujours près de la porte de la cuisine et de la table, prête à signaler un manque.

Ce soir-là, Edward s'installa de manière à être face à moi. Je retins ma respiration plus que nécessaire pendant toute la durée du repas. Je sentis son regard émeraude sur moi. Je le croisai encore plus souvent. Et mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. J'avais une envie irrépressible de me blottir contre lui. J'avais beau chercher à me reprendre, cet homme me faisait avoir confiance en lui et surtout j'avais envie qu'il soit là pour me protéger. Je me raisonnais en me disant que ce n'était lié qu'à la présence désagréable de James dans le château et qu'une fois qu'il serait reparti, ou une fois que j'aurais réappris à m'habituer à cette épée de Damoclès sur ma tête, le chevalier Edward ne me ferait plus réagir ainsi. _(N/Caro : bah voyons tu peux rêver !) _Du moins je l'espérais car je ne voulais pas être une énième conquête pour cet homme magnifique, faute de ne jamais être digne de lui officiellement.

La tournure de mes pensées me rendit morose, et je combattis tant bien que mal la douleur qui s'insinuait en moi. Je plongeai une dernière fois les yeux dans les siens, puis je détournai mon regard jusqu'à la fin. Je sentis les interrogations que son regard me lançait, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses aller ainsi.

Nous débarrassâmes encore ensemble Jessica et moi quand tous eurent quitté la pièce. Angela était partie plus tôt encore que d'habitude, à la demande d'Aro. Elle avait frissonné puis avait obéi. Je m'inquiétais de sa réaction mais Maggie interrompit le cours de mes pensées.

_ Bella. Tu as fini aujourd'hui avec les demoiselles ?

_Oui. _J'essuyai mes mains et attendis la suite._

_ Tu iras avec Angela et le docteur voir Dame Sulpicia. Ça va être sa première sortie dans le jardin.

Jessica pouffa en quittant la pièce, elle savait comme tout le monde que la reine ne m'aimait pas. Maggie lui lança un regard réprobateur et la porte se referma.

Je laissai un instant de silence passer avant de demander.

_ Pourquoi moi Maggie ? Elle ne me supporte pas.

_ C'est le seigneur qui l'a souhaité.

Je fermai les yeux, ne comprenant pas jusqu'où la cruauté de mon seigneur et père pourrait aller. J'inspirai à fond et rouvris les yeux, résignée. Maggie prit mes mains en silence, et esquissa un sourire de réconfort.

_ Ben m'a dit que demain soir, il y aura aussi une annonce d' Aro dans la salle du trône. _Continua-t-elle_. J'en informerai tout le monde demain matin.

_ D'accord.

_ Monte te coucher, Bella. Tu es exténuée.

Je souris pour la remercier et montai à ma chambre lentement. L'idée d'être présente devant Dame Sulpicia ne me réjouissait pas. Et je me demandais si Aro ne voulait pas nous faire souffrir toutes les deux. Car c'était bien connu que non seulement la reine ne m'aimait pas, mais aussi qu'elle était malade en me voyant. Elle devenait parfois hystérique.

En atteignant ma chambre, je vis Judith quitter la sienne, un manteau sur le dos. Nous nous observâmes et elle me confia qu'elle rejoignait quelqu'un. Je hochai la tête, et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit.

J'hésitai finalement à enfiler ma robe. Mais je n'étais pas à l'aise dans cette tenue, surtout avec la poussière que j'avais accumulée toute l'après-midi à battre les tentures. Je me décidai, et passai ma robe. Elle était de couleur taupe, à manches longues dont le corsage ajusté et la fine ceinture soulignaient ma taille. Je démêlai mes cheveux, apposai un autre bonnet en mailles et attrapai une cape marron, et celle d'Edward. Je descendis plus vite que jamais ces escaliers et rejoignis la bibliothèque en silence.

Edward jouait quand je poussais la porte doucement. La flamme à côté de lui était faible, et créait une atmosphère particulière. Je cessai de respirer et écoutai la mélodie.

Il remarqua alors ma présence, et me tendit son sourire en coin.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Tu es venue.

Il se leva et vint prendre mes mains pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Il m'invita à m'asseoir près de lui sur le siège, puis il plongea son regard dans le mien.

_ Tu es très belle.

Je baissai les yeux, et me sentis rougir.

_ Ne dites pas ça. _Demandai-je._

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et releva mon visage vers lui.

_ Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le dire ?

Il était sérieux, et je m'en voulais de rompre ce charme si brutalement. Je me dégageai à regret de sa prise et laissai mes mains sur mes genoux.

_ Comment pourriez-vous dire cela, monseigneur ? Je ne suis qu'une humble servante.

_ Tu es bien plus que ça. _Me contredit-il._

Il laissa son index caresser ma joue, son regard émeraude était presque liquide. Mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Un délicieux frisson me parcourut le long de mon dos quand sa main glissa dans mon cou, jusque dans mes cheveux dans ma nuque. _(N/Caro : DEAD !)_

_ Tu es une Muse. _Affirma-t-il, son visage tout près du mien_.

Je m'écartai et l'interrogeai du regard, alors il reprit

_ Tu m'as inspirée la mélodie que tu as entendue.

Je fus émue, et n'empêchai pas un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Tout à fait. Tu veux l'entendre en entier ?

Je rougis, et mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Il posa son index sur ma bouche, caressant. Son regard s'y accrocha pendant un instant. Je me crus envoûtée et oubliai tout ce qui devait nous séparer. Une pensée furtive me traversa. Et s'il m'embrassait ? Je m'avouai, en même temps qu'il se reprenait et se tournait vers les touches, que je ne l'aurais pas repoussé s'il s'était approché de quelques millimètres de plus.

Je me laissai donc envahir par la musique qu'il créait. Mes yeux suivaient d'abord ses doigts pleins de dextérité, mais tendres. Puis mon cœur cala son rythme sur celui de la mélodie enjouée et pleine d'espoir. Quand il atteignit la dernière note, je relevai les yeux sur lui. Il m'avait observée tout le long de son jeu, et sans y prêter attention, ma main se joignit à la sienne qu'il avait laissée sur les touches.

Ses doigts l'agrippèrent avec force, et nous plongeâmes dans le regard de l'autre. Je lus bonheur et questions dans ses prunelles. _(N/Caro : C'est trop beau *sors mon drap*)_

_ C'est très beau. _Dis-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion._

_ Tu aimes ?

J'acquiesçai et ses pouces firent des petits ronds sur mes mains. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide alors que je savourais la caresse.

_ Depuis combien de temps jouez-vous ?

_ J'étais tout petit quand ma mère m'a posé devant un tel instrument. _Sourit-il._

_ Elle a bien fait. Vous jouez vraiment très bien.

Je détournai le regard, ne sachant plus comment agir. Edward attendit que je le fixe à nouveau pour poser une question à son tour.

_ Pourquoi travailles-tu ici ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, et lui retirai mes mains. Pourquoi posait-il une telle question ?

_ Ne te méprends pas, Bella. _Se rattrapa-t-il en prenant mes poignets dans ses mains._ Je ne comprends pas que tes parents te laissent travailler ainsi, alors que tu pourrais sûrement faire autre chose.

_ Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire, seigneur.

Je me levai et allai face aux étagères. Je me sentais jugée, et j'espérais ne pas ressentir cela auprès de ce chevalier. Il était pourtant si différent quand il voulait.

Je détectai sa présence dans mon dos avant même que ses mains ne se posent sur mes épaules. Son souffle fit remuer une mèche de mes cheveux, et je frissonnai.

_ Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne comprends pas que des parents puissent se débarrasser ainsi de leurs enfants...

_ Je n'ai plus de parents. _Dis-je en me tournant vers lui._

_ Oh ! Désolé.

Une larme traîtresse roula sur ma joue, et Edward l'essuya avec douceur.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

Je déglutis avant de répondre.

_ Toujours. Je ne me souviens pas de ma ...d'eux.

Il entendit mon hésitation mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Moi non. J'y suis habituée.

Je haussai les épaules, et retournai m'asseoir près du clavicorde.

Nous parlâmes un moment de musique, puis tomba le sujet des tournois qui approchaient. Nous nous tenions les mains, les doigts entrelacés.

_ Vous vous entraînez beaucoup pour les tournois ?

_ Oui. La joute, mais aussi le pas d'arme. Emmett a hâte que le vrai tournoi se déroule. C'est presque une guerre ce dernier, et c'est ce qui lui plait. La mêlée et tout ce que cela signifie en violence, et mouvements.

_ Je ne sais pas comment on peut vouloir faire ce genre de choses. C'est si dangereux. Vous mettez bien assez comme ça vos vies en danger sans en plus le faire pour divertir le peuple.

Son sourire en coin apparut, et il murmura

_ Tu es parfaite.

Je rougis, et mon cœur loupa un battement.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûre, messire.

_ Au contraire, Bella. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais c'est notre style de vie.

Je baissai les yeux. Je savais que certains chevaliers ne pensaient pas comme Edward. Je secouai la tête pour oublier les deux noms qui me venaient à l'esprit et monseigneur Edward s'en aperçut.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_ Rien, je...Je vais devoir y aller._ Improvisai-je._

_ Déjà ?

_ Il est tard, seigneur, et...Demain sera encore une dure journée. Pardonnez-moi de dire cela, je sais que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit...

Je fus interrompue par ses lèvres qui se posaient sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains, et bougea doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fermai les yeux, et me laissai aller à sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Mes doigts s'aventurèrent dans ses cheveux, alors que notre baiser se faisait plus impatient. J'entrouvris la bouche, et Edward y engouffra sans attendre sa langue. Je gémis contre lui, ma poitrine s'appliquant à son torse, et ses bras me tenant contre lui.

Bien vite, je manquais d'air, et nous nous écartâmes, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je rougis et m'éloignai encore. Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. _(N/Caro : WAOUHHHH!)_

_ Je...

_ Je dois y aller. _Assurai-je en me levant._

_ Bella, attends !

Il attrapa mon poignet et je sentis quelque chose me traverser de part en part. Il se plaça face à moi, et souda nos regards.

_ Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ne pars pas comme ça...

Je soupirai.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, seigneur. Vous êtes fils d'un homme illustre, et moi...

_ Ça ne compte pas, Bella. Pas pour moi. _Supplia-t-il._

_ Mais pour le monde, si ! Edward, je vous en prie. Cessez donc de vous voiler la face. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. _(N/Caro : mais Bella bon Dieu tu fais quoi ?)_

Ma voix tremblait et je m'en voulais. J'avais raison, nous le savions tous les deux. Il était temps de reprendre nos vies comme avant.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. _Assura-t-il et il se pencha à nouveau sur moi._

Je luttai contre mon corps et parvins à m'écarter de lui. Il fut surpris, mais ne fit aucun mouvement de plus. Je lui tendis sa cape, et passai la mienne sur mon dos. J'enfilai la capuche, et sortis de la pièce sans un regard de plus en arrière. J'entendis soupirer au moment où la porte se refermait.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je laissai mes larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de rêver d'être avec un tel homme.

Pas quand j'étais la bâtarde du roi, et sa servante. _(N/Caro : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH mais tu fais quoi là ! Je te hais !)_

Je remontai le cœur lourd dans ma chambre, mais ne trouvai pas le sommeil.

LA SUITE ! VITE !

**NOTE : Gloups ! **

**Souvenez-vous, si vous me tuez, je ne vous donnerai pas la suite ! MDR**

**Merci encore de me suivre ) )**

**Bye Spuffy**


	8. Chapter 8  6Révélations

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne**

Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Attention à certains propos MDR

Mimine : tu as eu raison de faire ce commentaire, après tout, j'aurais pu ne pas faire attention ! Hésite pas !

Onja : affaire à suivre, en effet )

CBfriends : rem, c'est moi la servante d'Edward ! MDR Moi j'aime bien James…Je veux dire, il peut faire encore plein de choses par ici ! ^^

Anne-Laure : Pour moi c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et d'avoir des reviews comme les tiennes !

Sosweetsocrazy : Je t'avais prévenu que j'avais des tendances sadiques MDR

Merci à tout le monde, et aux nouvelles aussi )

Je vous retrouve en bas.

**Chapitre 6- Révélations**

**BELLA POV**

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Mes paupières étaient lourdes des larmes que j'avais versées au cours de la nuit.

Dans le couloir, les pas feutrés des autres servantes augmentaient en nombre, et je soupirai en me levant. Je m'habillai rapidement, et rejoignis tout le monde dans notre salle près de la cuisine. Mon petit-déjeuner se résuma à un morceau de pain attrapé à la va-vite en suivant Maggie et Jane dans les nouvelles chambres. En passant devant les quelques vitres qui donnaient sur la cour du château, je vis la pluie s'abattre violemment sur les chevaliers. L'hiver n'avait apparemment pas dit son dernier mot.

_ Quel temps de chien. _Grogna Jessica en resserrant son gilet sur elle._

J'acquiesçai, espérant que cela m'éviterait de m'acquitter de ma tâche envers Dame Sulpicia aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr, je me trompai largement. Nous étions en train d'échanger d'équipes de travail, juste avant le déjeuner, quand Tyler m'attrapa par le bras. Il allait lui aussi à la cuisine. Nous étions dans le grand hall, et il s'approcha de moi pour éviter de parler trop fort et de se faire entendre par monseigneur Aro.

_ Maggie veut te voir après le repas.

Je m'arrêtais, et l'écoutais avec attention quand je sentis son regard. Je me concentrai sur Tyler, pour ne pas me retourner et plonger dans ses prunelles vertes. Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire. Si on nous y prenait, c'était dangereux pour moi, et mauvais pour lui. _(N/Caro : c'est pô juste !)_

_ Dame Sulpicia insiste pour sortir.

Je hochai la tête, et repris mon chemin vers la cuisine.

_ Bon appétit, Bells. _Dit-il, un peu plus fort alors que nous nous éloignions._

Je le saluai de la main, et mon chemin coupa celui des chevaliers Cullen et Hale.

_ Bonjour Bella. _Sourit Emmett, et je fis une révérence timide._

J'étais consciente du regard d'Edward sur moi. Il semblait...Blessé. Je continuai, et entrai dans notre salle, sans me retourner. Je ne mangeai pas grand chose. Mon estomac se tordait à la simple pensée d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je restai parmi les autres domestiques. Leurs conversations roulaient toujours sur la future guerre possible. Je soupirai. Parfois, certaines rumeurs étaient infondées, et les propos tenus depuis presque deux jours avaient tendant à mettre celle-ci dans la catégorie ridicule.

Maggie se tourna vers moi, et finit sa coupe avant de commencer.

_ Dame Sulpicia et le docteur Cullen sont dans ses appartements. Elle s'impatiente de sortir. _(N/Caro ; pourquoi faut que ça tombe sur Bella)_

Je hochai la tête mais demandai.

_ Comment puis-je la sortir quand je ne peux pas quitter le château ?

_ Je crois qu'il n'est pas prévu de la laisser en-dehors du jardin privé. Et encore, si la pluie s'arrête.

Je ne répondis rien. Depuis toujours, je m'efforçais d'occulter le fait que, même si je le considérais comme mon jardin, tous pouvaient s'y rendre et souiller ce lieu.

Je passai un châle sur mes épaules, et montai dans l'aile Nord, au premier étage où se trouvaient les appartements de Dame Sulpicia. En prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le tapis bleu qui ornait les escaliers, je me rappelai les rares fois précédentes que je l'avais fait.

En presque dix-huit ans, je n'étais montée que trois fois. La première, j'avais cinq ans, et elle avait exigé de me voir. C'était très exceptionnel qu'elle supporte ma présence, j'avais tenu la main de Maggie aussi fort que possible. Ce dont je me souvenais de cette visite, c'était la hauteur de Dame Sulpicia. Elle était debout face à moi, sa gouvernante d'alors l'aidait à passer sa toilette, sur une petite estrade. Maggie n'était plus à mes côtés et j'étais craintive. Mon visage baissé et mes épaules affaissées l'avaient horripilée et elle m'avait chassée en hurlant qu'elle savait bien que jamais on ne pourrait vouloir de moi, tellement j'étais insignifiante. _(N/Caro : arf salo** ! )_Et qu'elle avait honte d'avoir à sacrifier un repas pour moi. J'avais fui, retenant mes larmes jusqu'à ma chambre sous les toits.

Les deux fois suivantes, j'étais plus âgée, et elle n'avait fait que me punir pour une faute commise par une autre.

En clignant les paupières, je revins à la réalité. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'étais pas revenue, mais rien ne me sembla changer. Les vieux meubles richement décorés étaient toujours les mêmes, au même emplacement. Les tentures s'étaient un peu ternies, toutefois.

_ Bonjour Isabella. _Me salua le docteur, avec un sourire._

Je fis une révérence tout en lui répondant.

_ Maggie m'a signalé que vous attendiez pour descendre.

_ En effet, nous n'irons pas loin, je connais les consignes qui vous concernent.

Je baissai la tête, et entendis les jupons de Dame Sulpicia frotter les uns contre les autres alors qu'elle nous rejoignait. Je me redressai, lui fis une révérence, et elle renifla avec dédain. Le docteur Cullen lui présenta son bras, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

_ Alors, comme ça, vos garçons seront aux tournois ? _Commença-t-elle en traversant le salon_.

_ Ce sont de très bons chevaliers d'après le chef de votre garde.

_ Qui cela ? Démétri ? Il n'est pas de ma garde, mais de celle de mon époux.

Je les précédai pour ouvrir la porte, qui menait au grand hall d'entrée, et m'effaçai. Elle me morigéna, en me passant devant. Elle se plaignit ensuite de ma présence.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi Aro ne l'a pas faite étouffer dans son sommeil, ni ne l'a envoyée au Nord, dans les montagnes. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il me laisse sa bâtarde sous les yeux ! Ah ! Si j'avais pu avoir des enfants, je lui aurais montré, docteur, vous pouvez me croire... _(N/Caro : Put*** elle pouvait pas crever cette vielle charogne !)_

Je me mordais la lèvre le restant de la promenade. Je sentais souvent le regard du docteur sur moi, alors que la Dame m'inventait tel ou tel trait de caractère. Le docteur eut l'obligeance de ne plus rien dire quand elle l'eut pris à partie contre moi.

_ Indulgente, envers ça ? _Elle me pointa du doigt_. J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'apporterait rien de bon en grandissant. Comment aurait-elle pu avec une mère comme la sienne ? Manipulatrice, ensorceleuse et d'une indécence ! _(N/Caro : Spuffy ! Retiens moi je vais m'la faire !)_

J'avais encaissé le coup, expirant tout l'air de mes poumons. Quand vint le moment de la laisser à son appartement je me sentais à bout de force. Mes jambes ne me portaient que par la force de l'habitude.

J'atteignis le hall une seconde avant le docteur. Il m'interpela en même temps que les chevaliers et servantes rentraient.

_ Messire ? _Je m'inclinai_.

_ Je suis désolé pour cette après-midi.

_ Pour quelle raison, messire ?

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avoir pitié de moi. N'importe qui s'en apercevant et il y aurait des conséquences pour nous deux.

_ Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour les prochaines sorties. Vous n'avez pas à endurer la faute de votre père. _Assura-t-il et je relevai des yeux embués vers lui_.

Je ne dis rien, et n'eus le temps de ne rien faire que ses fils nous rejoignaient. J'évitai le regard inquiet de monseigneur Edward.

_ Comment a été ta journée, Bella ? _Demanda sire Emmett, et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas éclater en sanglots._

_ Messeigneurs, comme toutes les journées. _Je fis une révérence et m'éloignai avant qu'ils ne continuent._

Je retournai à ma chambre à pas lents, et m'allongeai, le temps qu'il me restait avant le repas. _(N/Caro ; c'est jour de déprime)_

OoOoOoOoO

**EDWARD POV**

Mon père fut étrangement silencieux le temps que nous étions à la bibliothèque. Du fait de la pluie, les entraînements avaient été écourtés, alors nous nous étions réfugiés à la bibliothèque. Je jouai sans entrain, me rappelant trop bien l'heure passée ici, avec Bella la veille. Je n'avais pas compris sa réaction. Et depuis, je n'attendais que ce soir pour la retrouver. Je devais lui parler, m'excuser de ce dont elle me reprochait, et l'emmener avec moi. Ce soir, encore, il y avait fête au village. Elle avait le droit d'y goûter.

_ Comment va Dame Sulpicia ? _Demanda ma mère alors que j'arrêtais de jouer._

_ Elle s'est très bien remise. Mais ne pourra pas assister à la totalité des tournois je pense. Elle fatigue vite. _Répondit mon père, et je sus qu'il était préoccupé._

_ Comment est-elle ? _Demanda Rosalie en délaissant sa broderie._

Père garda le silence un instant de trop avant de déclarer.

_ Très royale.

_ C'est-à-dire ? _Pouffa Emmett, conscient comme nous l'étions que ce n'était pas très explicite._

_ Dame Sulpicia parle beaucoup. Elle adore les tournois...

_ Et moi je suis friande des petits gâteaux à la cannelle. Père, s'il-vous-plait ! _L'interrompit Alice en faisant une révérence exagérée. (N/Caro : I love Alice !)_

_ Très bien, elle est caractérielle, je suppose que c'est le temps passé enfermée qui l'a rendue ainsi, mais...

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu n'apprécies pas. _Insista Mère, en posant sa main sur son bras._

Il soupira, l'observa avec tout son amour et sourit.

_ Tu me connais si bien. _Elle sourit à son tour mais le laissa continuer_. Dame Sulpicia déteste Bella, et maintenant que j'ai entendu ses propos, toutes mes connaissances sur Bella sont en ordre.

_ Comment cela ? _M'inquiétai-je, disant ce que tous pensaient._

_ Isabella est la fille illégitime d'Aro Volturi, avec une de ses servantes en chef.

_ Maggie ? _S'étonna Alice_.

_ Non, sa mère a été obligée de laisser Bella ici, à sa naissance.

_ C'est affreux ! _S'émut ma mère._

_ Je savais que je le détestais. _Grinça Emmett._ Elle est si gentille, comment peut-il ? _(N/Caro : C'est vrai ça ! Quel sal***!)_

Il perdit ses mots, et nous gardâmes le silence, chacun dans nos pensées.

C'était donc cela. Ce qu'elle vivait, la haine des autres à son égard, Bella était illégitime et son père la martyrisait pour le plaisir. À cet instant précis, Aro Volturi m'apparut encore plus monstrueux et révoltant que jamais. Je serrai les poings.

_ Ne peut-elle pas s'échapper de cette condition ? _Jasper rompit le silence._

_ Hélas ! Déjà en tant que habitante de la ville, elle est sous son emprise, mais d'autant plus parce qu'il est son père. _Expliqua mon père_.

Je devais l'aider du mieux que je pouvais. Je devais l'aider à aimer la vie, et ce qu'elle offrait. Peu importait ce que les autres diraient. Bella était ma Muse, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde ce qui faisait d'elle une personne si exceptionnelle. _(N/Caro : Edward...*soupir des étoiles pleins les yeux*)_

_ Nous devrions y aller. _Déclara ma mère quand elle s'avisa de l'heure._

L'enthousiasme ne nous emporta pas à l'idée d'aller diner face au père tyrannique de Bella.

_ J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour elle. _Murmura ma sœur et je passai un bras autour de ses épaules._

_ Je sais. _Soufflai-je dans son oreille._

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, et me sourit tristement. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la salle à manger. Machinalement, je regardai la porte par laquelle j'avais vu Bella passer, l'autre soir. Il n'y avait personne pour l'ouvrir cette fois-ci.

La table était tout juste prête quand nous nous installâmes. L'air été fébrile et une femme nous sourit.

_ Monseigneur Aro arrive. Prenez place.

Nous obéîmes, et au contraire de d'habitude, les servantes étaient plutôt loquaces.

_ J'ose espérer que rien de grave n'arrive. _Demanda mon père._

_ C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir. _Répondit l'une d'elle._

_ Jessica ! _La reprit la première et elles se mesurèrent du regard._

Puis Bella fit enfin son entrée par la porte de la cuisine, et toutes disparurent à côté. Je cherchai son regard, et quand elle plongea dans le mien, je sentis qu'elle était en lutte. Je voulais me lever, et la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je voulais être avec elle plus que tout. Mais Aro entra d'un pas lourd dans la pièce et Bella détourna son attention sur quelqu'un à la porte. En découvrant celui qui s'y trouvait, je faillis me jeter sur lui.

Que faisait James ici ? C'était quoi son petit sourire ? _(N/Caro : comme si Bella n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes!)_

Les plats furent amenés et je tentai de m'y concentrer, mais j'avais trop bien conscience de la présence de James dans la salle, de la tension de mes frères à mes côtés et surtout de la panique de Bella. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais combien elle était raide, tellement droite que je m'étonnais que cela soit possible.

Puis, il quitta la pièce avec Ben et l'atmosphère s'allégea d'un cran. J'osai à nouveau chercher le regard de Bella, mais elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

_ Comment a été mon épouse ? _Demanda Aro alors que le dessert était fini._

Mon père redressa la tête, l'air de rien et répondit.

_ Dame Sulpicia se remet parfaitement, bientôt elle pourra reprendre ses habitudes.

Emmett renifla avec dédain et replongea dans sa coupe.

Nous nous éclipsâmes vite. Je laissai mes frères et sœurs passer devant moi, espérant croiser le regard de Bella et lui faire comprendre que je l'attendais. Elle détourna plutôt ses yeux de moi.

Comme nous n'étions pas d'humeur à nous retrouver tous ensemble encore, nous nous séparâmes et je m'installai dans ma chambre, près de la fenêtre. Je restai immobile, l'esprit vide pendant quelques minutes avant que Jasper et Alice passent la tête par la porte.

_ Tu veux venir au village, avec nous ?

_ Pas tout de suite, partez devant. _Proposai-je en souriant._

_ Tu es sûr ? Ou alors tu attends le bon moment pour retrouver une jeune fille cachée au village ? _Insista Alice. (N/Caro : Rhoooo Alice...one point ! enfin presque^^!)_

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et haussai les épaules.

_ Qui sait ?

_ Edward, tu ne changeras jamais ! _S'insurgea Alice en faisant demi-tour._

Je secouai la tête, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas cette idée de moi avec plusieurs amies, quand elle s'était réservée à Jasper.

_ Elle avait vraiment l'air bouleversé. _Remarqua Jasper en fermant ma porte derrière Alice._

Je n'avais pas entendu qu'il avait demandé une minute à Alice.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Isabella, bien sûr !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais encore ?

Jasper avait toujours un sixième sens pour dire l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ceux qu'il approchait. Il s'installa à mes côtés, appuyé au montant de la fenêtre. _(N/Caro : Sacré Jasper...)_

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle avait un regard vraiment inquiet. Et quand elle te regardait c'était comme si elle souffrait. _(N/Caro : suis pas sûre des termes mon Jazou !)_

_ Pourquoi ?

Je me mordis la langue, Jasper sourit et m'étudia avant de continuer.

_ Aucune idée, Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni pour elle ni entre vous. Mais fais attention, si Aro s'en aperçoit...

_ Je sais. _Grinçai-je._

_ Elle est jolie, en plus.

Je serrai les mâchoires, lui lançant un regard de biais. Il éclata de rire, et me frappa à l'épaule.

_ Fais attention, Edward. Tu deviens jaloux ! _(N/Caro : Edward : Jaloux; c'est ti pas beau ça !)_

J'ouvris la bouche, sans rien dire. Jasper hocha la tête, encore amusé, puis sortit. Je soupirai et m'apprêtai à le rejoindre malgré tout, quand je vis une ombre courir dans le jardin privé. En moins d'une minute, je descendais rejoindre Bella sous l'arbre où elle était appuyée, secouée de sanglots violents.

**BELLA POV**

Ses bras me prirent contre lui, et je me cachai dans le manteau qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il murmura des paroles réconfortantes à mon oreille, caressant mes cheveux et mes joues.

Après avoir repris le contrôle de mes émotions, je redressai la tête vers messire Edward. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et essuya du pouce mes dernières larmes. Je lui rendis tristement son sourire, et posai ma main sur la sienne, sur mon visage.

Je savourai la chaleur que cela procurait, retrouvant mon calme grâce à son soutien. Quand je me sentis mieux, je clignai des paupières et le remerciai.

_ Pour quelles raisons ?

_ Pour ce que vous faîtes. Sire, vous n'êtes pas obligé...

Il m'interrompit, son index sur mes lèvres.

_ J'en ai envie, Bella. Je veux tout pour toi, et encore plus.

_ Vous ne devriez pas, Edward. Je ne suis pas ce qu'il vous faut.

_ Et que me faut-il ?

Il s'écarta pour m'étudier. Je me mordis la lèvre.

_ Une jeune dame respectable. Dont...La réputation n'est pas ternie...

_ En somme, une marionnette. _(N/Caro : Merde Edward a des vus sur Pinocchio...*je sors*)_

_ Ne dites pas cela ! Votre sœur et la damoiselle Rosalie...

Il éclata de rire.

_ Alice, et Rose, respectables ? Dieu du ciel, Bella, je ne sais pas qui t'a mis ça en tête, mais ce n'est sûrement pas leur cas. _(N/Caro : Ah bah bravo, comment il les descend)_

Je baissai la tête sur nos mains jointes à terre. Son pouce caressa ma peau, au moment où il s'arrêtait de rire.

_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Bella. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Au grand damne de ma mère, je l'avoue.

_ Dame Esmée est une femme vertueuse.

_ Oui. _Concéda-t-il en relevant mon visage vers le sien._

Je lus tous ses sentiments, entre compassion, tendresse et colère.

_ Pourquoi es-tu partie hier soir ?

Je soupirai.

_ Nous ne pouvons continuer seigneur, vous...

_ J'apprécie ta présence, Bella. Et toi ?

Je me sentis rougir et détournai le regard. Edward garda le silence jusqu'à ce que je le regarde à nouveau.

_ C'est mal, Edward. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre un tel risque pour moi.

_ Est-ce Sulpicia qui t'a dit ça ? _J'ouvris des yeux exorbités, et il poursuivit_. Mon père nous a expliqué son comportement...

Je secouai la tête, sentant les larmes affluer à nouveau.

_ Je suis illégitime, sire. Voilà une raison parmi tant d'autres !

_ Je m'en moque. Laisse-moi être avec toi, Bella. Je pense à toi tout le temps. _Avoua-t-il et je sentis deux choses se produire en même temps._

À la fois une envie irrépressible de goûter ses lèvres à nouveau, et aussi le besoin de m'éloigner du danger que cela représentait. Parce que je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Quelqu'un allait s'en rendre compte, et au meilleur des cas nous séparer. _(N/Caro : C'est trop triste...ouin ! ouin !)_

La main d'Edward se logea dans ma nuque, ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Et mon cœur prima sur ma raison. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, emplie d'espoir. D'abord tendre, timide, sa langue quémanda l'entrée à ma bouche, et je gémis en me concentrant sur les caresses de sa langue sur la mienne. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, mes épaules. Et s'aventurèrent lentement sur mes côtés. Je me crispai soudain, et défis ma prise sur lui. _(N/Caro : Wow ! Moi j'ai toujours dit : Faîtes l'amour pas la guerre !)_

Edward s'écarta, ses mains prenant les miennes au sol.

_ Pardon, je...

_ Ce n'est rien. Personne n'a...Le droit, Edward, c'est dangereux.

_ Je prends le risque.

Il embrassa le coin de ma bouche puis me sourit tendrement.

_ Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Où ça ?

_ Dehors.

_ Nous sommes dehors. _Lui fis-je remarquer._

Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'aida à me relever.

_ Il y a fête au village. Et tu as un manteau noir sur tes épaules. _Dit-il rapidement avant que je refuse._ Juste une heure. C'est le dernier jour avant l'année prochaine. _Insista-t-il._

J'hésitai, souriant.

_ Et qu'y a-t-il à voir ?

_ Des jongleurs, et certains artisans exposent leurs nouveautés. _Me tenta-t-il._

_ Edward...

_ S'il-te-plait.

Il posa son front sur le mien, ses bras autour de ma taille. Sans un mot, je passai ma capuche sur ma tête et lui donnai la main. Il était fier de lui, et me tendit un merveilleux sourire. _(N/Caro : *a un besoin urgent d'un chariot de réa*)_

_ Par ici. _Me guida-t-il, m'entraînant d'abord par le même endroit que la dernière fois._

Je jetai des regards anxieux autour de nous. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Mais en même temps, j'appréciais le risque que je courais en suivant Edward en-dehors du château à nouveau. Il serra ses doigts autour des miens, m'entraînant à sa suite sous le chemin de ronde. Au-dessus de nous, j'entendais les pas des guetteurs. Nous passâmes devant une des portes qui menaient aux remparts, nous ne longions pas réellement les murs de pierres, mais nous n'étions pas non plus à la vue de tous.

En silence, nous continuâmes notre route, et une porte dérobée apparut à quelques pas de là. J'étais soulagée qu'Edward ne prenne pas le risque de nous faire passer par la grande porte. Il ouvrit la porte en bois, et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Je restai une seconde interdite. En passant ce seuil, je savais que j'enfreignais définitivement mes ordres. Je croisai le regard d'Edward, il attendait patiemment que je prenne ma décision. Mes yeux allaient et venaient de l'extérieur au château derrière moi. Des rires résonnèrent à ce moment-là, et je franchis le seuil sans m'en rendre compte.

Je préférais goûter ne serait-ce que quelques heures au bonheur, plutôt qu'en être privée pour toujours.

Je laissai Edward refermer la porte et poser sa main dans mon dos. De mon côté, j'appréhendais ce qui m'entourait.

En l'occurrence, les diverses étales de marchands. D'abord, je fus surprise de les voir toutes ouvertes. Chacun passait, s'arrêtait, marchandait et repartait, sans s'occuper de nous. La foule était dense dans cette petite rue. Quelques lampes à huiles éclairaient la route, ou plutôt la terre remuée au sol. Les discussions fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de cette rue. Le brouhaha m'était tellement inconnu, que je reculai d'un pas.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

Edward murmura dans mon oreille, ses mains sur mes épaules. Je tournai la tête vers lui, il pouvait lire mon inquiétude.

_ Tout va bien se passer. Garde cette capuche sur ton visage, et nous passerons tranquillement.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis sur notre droite. Au départ, je n'osais m'arrêter pour admirer les divers objets ou produits vendus. Edward marchait lentement, il saluait parfois certaines personnes d'un simple hochement de tête.

J'évitais de couper la trajectoire des personnes autour de moi.

_ Tu n'es pas à l'aise. _Remarqua Edward_. _(N/Caro : nan tu crois^^)_

_ Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée...J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. _Soufflai-je, bas._

_ Ils sont tous occupés à leurs achats. _Me rassura-t-il_. J'aimerais te montrer certains jongleurs et magiciens.

Déjà, il m'entrainait avec lui. Nous quittions la grande rue pour rejoindre une allée entre deux maisons. Au loin, un feu flambait.

_ Vous connaissez parfaitement ce village. _Remarquai-je._

_ Nous avons l'habitude de nous mêler un maximum aux gens du peuple, bien plus accueillants et réels que ceux du château.

_ Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?

_ Tu verras.

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. Il paraissait fier de ses actions. Je haussai les épaules, et continuai d'avancer vers le foyer. Plus nous approchions, et plus j'entendais les rires et les chansons. Le rythme était marqué par les claquements des mains, et le tapement des pieds au sol.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le spectacle.

Des jeunes gens dansaient, je reconnus certains chevaliers. Filles et garçons dansaient seuls ou ensemble autour du feu. En spectateurs, d'autres se contentaient de chanter et boire. Je restai une fois de plus interdite devant ce qui s'offrait à moi. Je réalisai alors le contraste entre l'intérieur du château et le village. Même si la tension et l'emprise de notre seigneur étaient palpables, ce soir, il semblait que rien n'existait que cette fête.

_ Est-ce tous les soirs comme ça ? _Demandai-je à son oreille_.

Edward sourit et m'enserra contre lui, un bras autour de ma taille.

_ Ce soir c'est plus particulièrement la fête que les autres soirs. C'est la dernière de l'année.

_ Mais il y a les tournois ? !

_ C'est moins la fête qu'une compétition pendant les tournois. Les combats perdus sont refaits pour la plupart une fois la nuit tombée.

_ Je n'en savais rien_. Avouai-je._

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens regarde, as-tu soif ?

Il me désignait un étalage de coupes pleines d'un liquide rouge. Du vin.

Je jetai un regard étonné à Edward. Il me sourit de son sourire en coin, et me fit un clin d'œil.

_ Il ne faut rien dire au seigneur.

J'acquiesçai avec sérieux et acceptai la coupe qu'il me tendait. Nous restâmes en retrait, assis sur des bancs en pierre. Les flammes renvoyaient les ombres des danseurs, dessinant des choses étranges sur nos visages.

Edward me raconta l'histoire de cette fête du printemps. Les paysans profitaient des premiers jours pour honorer la terre qui les nourrissait. Ils buvaient à profusion, et dansaient leur joie des prochaines récoltes. Les gens devant nous étaient tous issus de cette tranche majoritaire de la population. Ils faisaient la fête aussi longtemps que leur corps le supportait, puis rentraient chez eux pour faire leur travail. _(N/Caro : ça a l'air cool mais sans aller bosser le lendemain !)_

_ Mais, les marchands ..._Commençai-je et Edward entrelaça nos doigts d'un geste naturel._

_ Ils profitent de ces soirées pour continuer à vendre. Il paraît que leurs bénéfices sont conséquents.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait tant de joie de vivre parmi ces gens...Quand certains viennent au château, ils sont tous muets, fermés...

_ Ils ont peur du seigneur Volturi.

Je hochai la tête. Que dire à cette vérité ?

La musique était plus lente à présent. Les flammes semblaient moins hautes dans le ciel noir et les danseurs s'éloignaient dans la pénombre. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et fermai les yeux un instant.

Ce monde était si différent de celui que je connaissais que j'avais du mal à tout assimiler.

Monseigneur Edward avait raison. J'avais le droit de connaître ça moi aussi. Mon cœur avait besoin de vivre ça.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les quelques mèches folles de ma coiffure. Je frissonnai contre lui, me blottissant plus encore contre son torse puissant. Son souffle frôlait ma tempe, sa seconde main attrapa la mienne. J'enroulai mes doigts avec les siens et relevai la tête.

Ses yeux m'observaient avec intensité. Je sentis ma gorge se dessécher. _(N/Caro : Gloups)_

Comme au ralenti, il pencha la tête pour venir m'embrasser. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui franchissais la distance. Nos lèvres se mouvaient d'un accord parfait. Les mains d'Edward glissèrent dans mon dos, et m'approchèrent de lui. J'accrochai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, nos langues se découvrant, s'attaquant avec sensualité.

Il mordilla doucement ma lèvre supérieure, et je me sentis fondre entre ses bras. Je geignis, plaquant ma poitrine contre son torse. Nos cœurs tambourinaient sur le même rythme. Nous ne voulions pas nous séparer. À peine avions-nous repris une goulée d'air, que déjà nos bouches s'épousaient avec force. J'haletai, Edward grondait. _(N/Caro : Wow ça promet)_

Il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains, et picora finalement mes lèvres. Je souriais, mon corps appelait toutes ses attentions. De leur propre chef, mes mains descendirent à la découverte de ses épaules et ses bras. Alors que je penchai la tête en arrière pour lui laisser accès à mon cou, savourant la caresse de sa langue sur ma peau, nous entendîmes les bruits des gens qui s'éloignaient rapidement.

Nous étions suspendus dans le vide, et dans le temps. Du moins, c'était comme ça que je vivais ce moment. Edward redressa la tête, ses yeux jugèrent de la situation et sans un mot, il rajusta ma capuche sur ma tête et m'aida à me lever.

Mes jambes flagellèrent, il s'en aperçut et sourit doucement.

_ Respire, Bella. Tout va bien.

_ Pourquoi fuient-ils ?

Nous avancions à la suite des derniers paysans. Ils ne firent pas cas de notre présence, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et disparurent à un coin de rue.

_ Les chevaliers font souvent des rondes par ici dans la nuit. Ils interrompent les festivités, sur ordre du seigneur. _Expliqua-t-il_.

Je me figeai sur place une seconde. Et puis, je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas être vue ici. J'avançai plus vite encore dans la pénombre, sentant les doigts d'Edward accrochés aux miens. J'avais l'impression que nous errions dans le village, il ne m'avait pas paru si grand le peu de fois où j'en apercevais quelques rues...

Soudain, un bruit de fer retentit derrière nous, Edward me poussa sur le côté. Une porte s'ouvrit devant nous, et se referma avant que je le réalise.

Je me retrouvai bloquée entre la porte et le corps musclé d'Edward. Je frémis contre lui, son souffle dans mon oreille gauche.

_ Attendons une seconde. _Souffla-t-il._

Je hochai la tête, consciente que c'était la seule chose à faire. Mon regard s'habitua à la pénombre, et je distinguai quelques formes derrière Edward.

_ C'est la vieille forge. Il n'y a personne ici depuis longtemps. _Expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées._

_ Vous connaissez vraiment bien le village. _Murmuré-je._

Il plaça une main près de ma tête, et s'écarta pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Beaucoup le connaissent mieux que moi.

Son souffle balaya mon visage. Je fermai les yeux, souriant.

_ Tu es très belle, Isabella.

Sa voix rauque me fit rouvrir les yeux violemment. Ce fut pour mieux tomber dans l'océan liquide de ses prunelles émeraude. Il baissa le regard sur mes lèvres. Je me sentais libre et belle quand il avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, tentant de lutter contre la sécheresse de ma bouche. Il déglutit, une main venant caresser ma joue.

Mon cœur accélérait sa course dans ma poitrine, je me demandais même comment c'était possible. Ses longs doigts s'aventurèrent dans ma nuque, son pouce se plaçant exactement là où une veine palpitait furieusement dans mon cou. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, mais mon corps semblait le savoir. Je souris, sentant mes joues rosir. Mes doigts dessinèrent à leur tour ses traits, passant sur ses sourcils, jusqu'à ses tempes où les cheveux étaient en bataille.

Son regard se vrilla au mien, et je le vis s'approcher de ma bouche. Elle était déjà entrouverte pour mieux accueillir sa langue. Celle-ci s'allia avec sensualité à la mienne. Je gémis, mes hanches basculant brutalement contre les siennes.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je laissai mon instinct faire.

Edward appliqua à son tour ses hanches contre les miennes. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma hanche, l'autre faisant tomber mon manteau de sur mes épaules. J'accrochai mes bras à sa nuque, laissant tout mon être aimer ce que cet homme me faisait ressentir. Il prit ma lèvre entre ses dents, je gémis et entamai un autre baiser passionné. _(N/Caro : fait chaud dans l'quartier ;))_

Mes cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules.

_ Bella..._Murmura-t-il en y plongeant son visage_.

Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, et me serrèrent plus fort contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, mon corps tremblait du bonheur qui s'éveillait lentement en moi.

Je restai muette, tentant de reprendre un minimum mes esprits. Je réalisai qu'Edward en faisait autant.

Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans nos poitrines. Nos respirations étaient aussi folles l'une que l'autre.

Et puis, Edward s'écarta, ses doigts toujours mêlés à mes cheveux. Il me tendit son sourire en coin, et j'y répondis, soudain gênée de ce moment.

Il se baissa et récupéra mon manteau pour le remettre sur mes épaules.

_ Nous devrions rentrer. _Proposa-t-il, avec regret._

Je hochai de la tête, peu sûre de ma voix.

_ Bella, je...J'espère ne pas t'avoir...

_ Je n'ai rien, messire...C'était...Je le voulais aussi. _Avouai-je tant pour lui que pour moi._ _(N/Caro : bah tu m'étonnes xD)_

Il posa son front contre le mien et souffla.

_ J'aimerais tellement que cela soit plus simple. _Confia-t-il_.

_ Ca ne le sera jamais, Edward...

_ Nous pouvons tout de même continuer comme ça ?

Je plongeai dans son regard. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était impossible. Nous n'avions pas le droit. J'aurais été n'importe quelle servante, nos rencontres auraient pu être tolérées, avec discrétion.

Mais j'étais la fille du seigneur, même si j'étais illégitime.

Mais je voulais continuer. Cette liberté, cette sensation d'être femme.

Edward sourit, et acquiesça. Il avait lu ce qui se passait en moi.

Sans un mot, nous retournâmes au château, par la même porte dérobée, sous le même chemin de ronde.

Edward me laissa à la porte qui menait sous les toits, aux chambres des servantes résidentes.

_ A demain, Bella. _Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres._

_ Bonne nuit, monseigneur.

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un instant, puis je me détournai. La porte se referma sur le regard d'Edward, et sur mon sourire. _(N/Caro : Waouhhhhh ! je craque littéralement ! Je suis toute fondue même !) _

**Cette fin vous convient-elle ? **

**Merci encore de me lire !**

**A très vite,**

**Bye Spuffy.**


	9. Chapter 9 7Défis

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Pardon pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews personnellement, mais finalement, les vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos (vous savez, révisions des partiels, boulot et autres…)**

**Bref, Ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en penser !**

**Louison : Finalement, tu n'auras pas à attendre bien longtps )**

**Eli : et oui, prévenant et tout ce qu'il faut. Perfect Edward ^^**

**Nenette1712 : quelle longue review comme d'hab, c'est super important ! Tu aimes la Muse ? Chouette alors !**

**Sosweet : trop beau pour être vrai ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça MDR. Qui vivra verra lol**

**Linou : tu verras que les conquêtes ne sont pas réellement présentes !**

**Cromantique : Murmuré-je n'était sûrement pas ce que je comptais écrire ! Lol Pardonne-moi.**

**Ulkan : il la coince contre la porte ? Oh le malotru MDR**

**CBfriends : l'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit ! Tu as le droit de rêver, moi ça me fait rire et ça m'inspire )**

**Petitelulu27 : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que la suite les méritera encore.**

**Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, mais je vais faire le maximum pour ce chapitre. Merci toujours et encore pour votre présence )**

**Bonne lecture )**

**Ch7 : Défis**

**EDWARD POV**

Je me passai une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux. J'avais peu dormi après avoir raccompagné Bella à cet escalier lugubre. Je l'avais suivie des yeux, me rappelant la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, la beauté de son sourire...

Au cours de la soirée, j'ai vu son regard s'illuminer. Les angoisses d'être découverte la dominaient, mais elle avait su apprécier les moments et spectacles. Je regrettai presque que la fête soit finie. Je ne comptais toutefois pas m'arrêter là. Et puis, même après les tournois, il y aurait d'autres fêtes, d'autres soirées...

Des petits coups frappés à la porte me ramenèrent à la réalité. Celle où Bella était la fille illégitime du seigneur chez qui j'étais installé avec ma famille, de manière temporaire. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez tout en signalant à mon visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Sa voix éveilla mon corps. Je relevai la tête pour croiser ses prunelles noisette. Elle rougit alors que je restai à contempler sa robe vert sombre qui dessinait sa taille fine -dont j'eus un avant-goût la veille- et son gilet.

_ Tu ne déranges pas, Bella. Je finis mon assiette, et je sors. _Lui indiquai-je._

Elle fit une révérence, et je la vis se diriger dans ma chambre. Elle hésita une seconde devant la porte, puis entra d'un pas décidé. Je fixai l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, l'imaginant malgré moi étendue sur ma couche... _(N/Caro : Malgré toi, mon cul ouais !)_

_ Edward ! Tu n'es pas prêt ! _Lança Emmett en entrant_.

_ Si !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avalai les derniers morceaux de viande et attrapai ma cape sur l'un des canapés. Alors que nous enfilions nos gants noirs, Alice vint demander où était Bella.

_ Dans ma chambre, il me semble. _Répondis-je avant de rencontrer le regard entendu de mon frère._

_ Tu ne sais plus quelle femme tu as laissé dans ta chambre, Edward ? _Rit-il alors que Bella sortait de la pièce._

_ Messires, Mademoiselle. _Salua-t-elle en faisant une révérence_.

_ Bella ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi tout de suite ! _S'écria ma jumelle._

_ Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Messires.

Elle passa devant nous, à la suite d'Alice. Je cherchai son regard une dernière fois, mais elle l'évita soigneusement. Je me retins de lui prendre le poignet. J'avais besoin de savoir que la semi-promesse de la veille tenait toujours. Nous allions nous revoir. Nous avions tant de choses à partager...

_ Tu n'étais encore pas avec nous, hier soir, Edward. _Remarqua Jasper et je me concentrai sur ses propos._

_ Quel surnom débile avez-vous trouvé pour les filles, alors ? _Demandai-je, pensant que c'était ce dont il s'agissait._

_ Oh ! Le petit mutin est toujours d'actualité. Non, non, Edward, nous nous inquiétons. _Intervint Emmett en me faisant signe de m'asseoir au même endroit qu'un instant plus tôt. _

J'obéis, Jasper resta debout, à mes côtés, appuyé au mur, alors qu'Emmett s'asseyait. Le conseil de guerre pouvait commencer.

_ Il faudrait que tu te montres un peu plus dans les prochains jours. _Commença Jasper._

_ Je croyais que la discrétion était de mise dans ce château. _Fis-je_.

_ Oui, enfin, sauf que certaines choses se passent par ici, et il vaudrait mieux que les soupçons ne se portent pas sur toi. _Insista-t-il._

_ Expliquez-moi, je n'y comprends rien. _Exigeai-je._

Ils se consultèrent du regard, puis Emmett commença avec sérieux.

_ D'abord, une guerre se prépare. James et ses hommes pensent appeler des chevaliers permanents du château pour les accompagner. _(N/Caro : ça sent pas bon tout ça ! mdr)_

À ce nom, mes cheveux se hérissèrent sur ma nuque. Je sentais que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait avec un homme tel que James dans les parages.

_ L'avantage c'est qu'on ne verra plus sa tête de rat pendant notre séjour. _Commenta Emmett._

_ D'accord, et ensuite ?

_ Des choses étranges se passent. Hier, à la taverne, les gens parlaient de la disparition d'une jeune fille. Il paraît que ce n'est pas la première fois, et comme de par hasard aux moments où James et les siens sont de retour. _(N/Caro : faut tuer James ! Besoin d'un coup de main ! lol)_

Je me levai, les membres tremblant d'une fureur rentrée. Comment pouvaient-ils continuer leurs actions ? !

_ Sans compter une fameuse Victoria, avec qui James se montre. Cette fille est folle à lier. Elle a déjà accusé un écuyer de l'avoir brutalisée. James l'a exécuté cette nuit. _Finit Jasper._

_ Cette nuit ? !

Je le fixai, avant de me détourner. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux. J'avais peut-être été plus inconscient que je le pensais avec Bella. Si James avait croisé notre route, nous nous serions sûrement battus, et Bella... Je n'osais imaginer les problèmes qu'elle aurait eus. _(N/Caro : bah oui, fais marcher la tête !)_

_ Un conseil entre nous, Edward. Même si tu dois cacher ta relation, essaie de faire en sorte que nous te voyions, au moins un instant avec nous.

_ Je comprends. J'étais du côté de la vieille forge.

_ Avec les danseurs ?

_ Oui.

_ Ils t'ont vu ?

Jasper se détacha du mur, réfléchissant.

_ Je suppose. Je me suis tenu à l'écart, mais quand même.

_ Oui, tu passes si difficilement inaperçu qu'il y a au moins une ou deux filles à t'avoir remarqué. _Assura Emmett d'une voix grave_. _(N/Caro : C'est étonnant ça ;))_

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Elle ne veut peut-être pas que vous soyez vus ensemble. _Supposa Jasper._

J'appréciai qu'il ne donne pas de nom. Même si visiblement, tous deux avaient compris de qui il s'agissait.

_ En effet.

_ Alors fais-toi voir sans elle, puis retrouve-la. _Propose Jasper._ Au moins cette semaine, Edward. Il semble que Ben va mener une enquête, s'il s'aperçoit de quelque chose d'étrange, cela te mènerait devant Aro.

_ Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée. _Grognai-je, conscient que c'était toutefois dangereux et que jamais je n'aurais la possibilité de faire ce à quoi je pensais_.

_ Bien ! Maintenant, les choses sérieuses ! _S'enthousiasma mon frère en frappant des mains._

_ Parce que ça n'en est pas ? _M'étonnai-je_.

_ Bah non ! Sérieusement, _Elle_ est restée ici cette nuit ? _Demanda-t-il en insistant sur le mot 'elle'._

Je soutins son regard pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, les minutes passées contre cette porte à l'ancienne forge avaient été féériques, mais j'avais conscience que ce n'était pas le lieu et encore moins le moment.

_ Mouais ! _Soupçonna encore Emmett_.

Jasper se contenta de sourire et de nous rappeler que nous devions descendre aux entrainements.

Pendant que nous descendions, Emmett me raconta les babioles que les filles avaient achetées la veille.

_ Encore un truc qu'elles vont honorer deux jours pour le délaisser. _Conclut-il._

_ C'est un peu le même principe que tous ces gants que tu te procures..._Répondit Jasper, amusé._

_ Hey ! C'est utile au moins des gants ! _Se défendit Emmett alors que nous arrivions dans le hall._

Nous restâmes silencieux, mais n'en pensions pas moins.

A peine avions-nous mis un pied dehors que déjà Démétri et les autres nous firent signe de nous dépêcher. Le temps était à l'orage, nous devions travailler plusieurs choses avant de rentrer. Seth me tendit mon cheval avec un sourire que je lui rendis.

_ Bonne journée, messire.

_ Merci, Seth.

J'éperonnai mon cheval et pris ma place dans notre groupe.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous rejoignons les hommes du seigneur Marcus, messieurs. Nous pourrons voir où vous en êtes dans les joutes à cheval. _Expliqua Démétri en avançant_.

Nous sortîmes du château, au pas, avant de lancer nos montures au trot. Je remarquai les regards inquiets de certains d'entre nous, et compris qu'ils étaient susceptibles de suivre James. _(N/Caro : Bah ouais à leur place moi aussi, je ferai la gueule !)_

En parlant de James, nous entendîmes un groupe de chevaux lancés au galop nous suivre. Démétri nous fit signe de nous arrêter, et de laisser passer ces chevaliers. James ralentit, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il salua Démétri et nous observa tous.

_ J'espère que vous savez galoper, messieurs. Le trot est réservé aux dames. _(N/Caro : Pfff Connard ! *tire la langue*)_

Son compère ricana derrière lui, imité par les autres. Je m'impatientai, et ma monture aussi. Parmi nous, certains murmures d'indignation se firent entendre. Je serrai fermement sur les rênes pour ne pas le défier. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il avait dans le regard. C'était un tueur, il rêvait de sang.

_ Tu sais comme moi qu'ils seront prêts quand tu ordonneras le départ. _Fit Démétri, diplomate._

_ C'est vrai, tu es l'un des meilleurs, Dém, j'avais presque oublié.

Démétri ne releva pas. Il se contenta de fixer James dans les yeux. Il me sembla qu'il était bien l'un des seuls à oser le faire.

Son destrier noir s'impatienta sous lui, alors James fit signe à ses hommes de repartir. Il fit demi-tour et lança une dernière fois son venin

_ Amusez-vous bien, messieurs. Bientôt, il vous faudra prouver que vous êtes des hommes.

_ Comment...

_ Quel rat !

_ Je vais le tuer ! _Cracha Emmett, le regard fixé sur les brins d'herbe arrachés par le galop des chevaux._

_ Du calme, messeigneurs. Ne vous occupez pas de lui. James aime provoquer son monde. Ressaisissez-vous. _Réclama Démétri._

_ Em.

Jasper posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett. Il serra les mâchoires, et soupira. En moins de cinq minutes, notre bonne humeur avait disparu.

Nous n'entendions maintenant que les sabots au sol, le souffle de nos montures. Nous étions tous dans nos pensées.

Nous croisâmes bien vite les premiers champs dépendants du château du seigneur Marcus. Les paysans et paysannes y chantaient, parlaient, tout en travaillant la terre avec les bêches et charrues. Ils nous saluèrent gaiement d'un signe de la main, et retournèrent à leurs activités.

Certains souriaient à celles qui se trouvaient sur les bords du chemin. Parfois, une ou deux répondaient, alors que d'autres se détournaient d'un haussement d'épaules. Alors, les plaisanteries revinrent dans notre groupe, et nous retrouvâmes les autres chevaliers avec un meilleur entrain.

Nous nous saluâmes, et bientôt, les discussions furent animées. Certains étaient curieux de notre style de vie chez Aro Volturi, nous l'étions du leur chez Marcus Volturi.

_ Ce soir nous faisons un banquet. _Proposa Alistair, l'équivalent pour nous de Démétri_.

_ Oh oui !

Les exclamations et envies fusèrent. Beaucoup convinrent de leur d'arrivée alors que d'autres n'étaient pas sûrs.

_ Bien, maintenant, au travail, messires. _Exigea Démétri._

Nous étions sur un terrain plat, à l'ouest du château de Marcus Volturi. Nous nous mîmes en position. Les uns en face des autres, nos casques sur nos têtes, nos lances verticales, nous n'attendions que le signal pour lancer nos montures les unes contre les autres.

Au moment opportun, nous rabaissions nos lances, et visions la cotte de maille de nos adversaires. Beaucoup atterrirent au sol, d'autres se déportèrent pour éviter d'être touché. Une série de couinements et gémissements nous échappa, alors que nous reprenions notre souffle.

_ Prenez vos épées ! _Ordonna Alistair._

Nous sautâmes au sol, enchainant les mouvements sans réfléchir. Seuls nos corps bougeaient, évitaient les coups, paraient, et attaquaient.

Nous transpirions dans nos tenues, des casques étaient au sol, rendant moins lourds les mouvements. Le soleil finit par perdre la partie contre les nuages et la pluie. Les plus forts d'entre nous continuaient de se battre. Nous répondions aux ordres en un quart de seconde. Délaissant les épées et boucliers pour les bâtons. Au fur et à mesure que nous fatiguions, nos coups étaient moins précis, moins puissants. Avec la pluie qui tombait dru, nous glissions sur la terre humide, nos armes nous échappaient des mains. _(N/Caro : ça c pas cool^^)_

Je pris un coup dans le ventre et me retrouvai les genoux dans la boue, le souffle court. Mes épaules me faisaient souffrir, je respirai avec difficulté à cause du sang qui s'écoulait de mon nez.

_ Ecartez-vous Edward. _M'interpella Démétri._

J'obéis, me redressant avec peine, et allai m'affaler contre le tronc d'un arbre. J'essuyai du revers de la main le sang sur mon visage, et acceptai la gourde que me tendait Emmett. Il avait dû s'éloigner aussi, un violent coup à la tête l'avait presque assommé.

_ Il ne reste plus grand monde. _Remarqua-t-il en observant les derniers chevaliers sur le terrain. _

Jasper se battait encore. À ses côtés, deux autres de notre groupe accusaient les coups pour en rendre d'autres. Ceux du château de Marcus étaient aussi nombreux que les nôtres.

_ Rosalie va faire la tête quand elle va voir l'état de mon visage.

_ Les autres ne sont pas mieux. _Le rassurai-je._

_ Fais voir toi.

Il se pencha en avant pour avoir une meilleure idée de mon état. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien autant que mes épaules.

_ Tu vas avoir un beau bleu, vieux ! _(N/Caro : C viril un bleu ! mdr)_

_ Je te remercie.

_ C'est père qui va nous faire une crise aussi.

_ Il serait capable de nous clouer au lit. _Approuvai-je._

Il hocha la tête, le regard soudain pleins d'idées lubriques. Je lui tapai sur la tête, et il rit.

_ Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, messeigneurs. _Dirent Alistair et Démétri._

Tous approuvèrent en chœur. Emmett et moi nous redressâmes, et nous saluâmes les autres.

_ Bon travail, Jazz. _Le félicita Emmett._

_ Ça va vous ?

_ Parfaitement. _Dis-je_.

Il sembla sceptique, mais ne dit rien.

En moins d'une minute, les armes et éléments de nos armures étaient à leur place, et nous remontions à cheval.

Nous nous séparâmes sans un mot, la tête courbée sur l'encolure de nos montures, épuisés.

L'arrivée se fit en silence.

Nous atteignîmes la galerie qui menait à nos appartements, quand Esmée sortit de chez elle. Elle s'immobilisa une minute, jaugeant nos visages contusionnés, nos capes mouillées, et nos gants pleins de terre. _(N/Caro : Maman va faire la tronche ! On a abimé c bébés ! mdr)_

_ Allez vous nettoyer, un peu. Je demande à Bella d'apporter de quoi soigner vos blessures. _Annonça-t-elle en entrant chez les filles_.

Nous obéîmes. Nous séparant, je vis Bella auprès d'Alice, des tissus dans les mains.

Je rejoignis ma chambre, lentement. Je craignais que mes douleurs ne s'intensifient. Plus j'allais me reposer, et plus mon corps allait me faire remarquer les souffrances que je n'avais pas senties dans le feu des entrainements.

Je retirai ma cape et mes gants, défis ma ceinture où mon épée et ma dague se trouvaient. Puis, je m'assis sur les canapés, le long de la fenêtre. La pluie frappait sur mes carreaux, je m'étendis, abandonnant l'idée d'ôter ma cotte de maille. Elle me paraissait trop lourde pour le moment. Je grimaçai en sentant les mailles s'ajuster dans mon dos, puis fermai les yeux. La journée avait été plus épuisante que d'ordinaire.

De légers coups portés à la porte m'évitèrent de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Je me redressai.

_ Entrez.

Je réussis enfin à retirer ma cotte de maille. Quand je relevai la tête, je vis Bella qui attendait sur le seuil. Je souris, et lui fis signe d'avancer.

_ Dame Esmée m'a prévenue que vous étiez ici...

Elle approcha lentement. Je vis un pot dans ses mains. Elle le posa à mes côtés, et resta incertaine près de moi.

_ Les entrainements. _Répondis-je à sa question muette.__ (N/Caro : Ouais version boucher, si tu veux mon avis)_

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, son regard était plein d'inquiétude.

_ Je n'ai rien, rassure-toi. C'est pour moi ?

_ Oui. C'est à appliquer sur les contusions.

_ D'accord.

Aucun de nous ne bougea. Nous étions silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Tu m'aiderais ? _Hésitai-je_. _(N/Caro : moi me porte volontaire! )_

Elle rougit, en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

_ Bien sûr.

Elle prit le pot d'onguent, et attendit.

_ Où êtes-vous blessé ?

_ Aux épaules, dans le dos. _Grimaçai-je._

Elle hocha la tête et me laissa ôter ma tunique. Un cri de surprise lui échappa. Je baissai les yeux et vis les bleus qui se formaient sur mes côtes.

_ Ce n'est pas si affreux que ça en a l'air. Certains datent d'avant aujourd'hui. _Tentai-je de la rassurer._ _(N/Caro : je suis pas sûre qu'elle te croit mais bon...)_

Elle croisa mon regard, j'y lus ses hésitations à me croire. Puis elle me conseilla de rester immobile.

_ Ca risque d'être froid. _M'informa-t-elle, en appliquant une première couche._

Je retins ma respiration, par la douleur et la température aussi. Bella se mordait les lèvres, tout en étalant l'onguent avec soin.

_ Que voulait Alice ce matin ?

Elle releva les yeux sur moi, et plongea longuement dans mon regard.

_ La demoiselle avait un problème avec un patron de robe. C'est réglé.

_ Bien.

_ Vous...Il faut vous allonger pour que je puisse en mettre dans votre dos. _(N/Caro: Ô ouais...)_

J'obéis. Elle me proposa un coussin à mettre sous ma tête. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil. A genoux à mes côtés, ses mains massaient avec attention mon dos. J'appréciai son toucher, ma peau frémissant à son contact. Ses doigts devinrent plus légers, ils frôlaient ma colonne vertébrale. Ma respiration se fit plus hachée, ses mains caressaient mon dos, jusqu'à mes épaules. J'en attrapai une, soudant son regard au mien. Sans un mot, je me mis sur le côté, et l'attirai à moi. Bella se laissa faire. Son souffle se mêla au mien, son visage proche de moi. Je dessinai ses traits, autorisant mes doigts à caresser son épaule, son bras, pour entrecroiser nos doigts.

_ Tu m'as manqué, Bella. _Murmurai-je en m'approchant_.

_ Vous aussi Edward.

Nos lèvres se joignirent d'un même mouvement. Je demandai l'accès à sa bouche, et sa langue vint à ma rencontre. Bella gémit alors que je passais une main dans ses reins, réduisant l'espace entre nos deux corps. Les lacets de son gilet étaient contre mon torse. Je sentis sa poitrine s'élever au rythme de sa respiration désordonnée. Je souris, frôlai ses lèvres. _(N/Caro: Wow ! Je fonds...)_

_ Où nous voyons-nous ce soir ?

_ Vous êtes blessé, Edward..._Commença-t-elle, mais je l'interrompis._

_ Je peux encore marcher que je sache ! J'ai besoin de te voir, Bella.

Elle rougit, baissa les yeux avant de les relever.

_ Où vous voudrez sire. _Capitula-t-elle._

_ Rejoins-moi dans la bibliothèque. _Murmurai-je à son oreille._

Elle hocha la tête, ses lèvres en même temps que les miennes cherchèrent l'autre. D'abord tendre, notre baiser s'intensifia. Bella fut sur le dos, alors que j'évitais de peser sur elle. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Une de mes mains passa doucement sur son côté, prenant conscience de la rondeur d'un sein, de la finesse de sa taille...

Nous haletions quand je savourais la ligne de sa mâchoire. _(N/Caro : Fait chaud dans l'quartier ! mdr)_

_ Edward...

Sa voix disant mon nom, quand son corps tremblait sous mes doigts, devint une mélodie à mes oreilles. Son corps se cambra contre le mien, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je voulais juste goûter sa peau...

_ Je... Je ne peux rester !

Ses mains se détachèrent de moi, me repoussaient. Je m'écartai, aimant voir ses lèvres gonflées de mes baisers. Je détournai le regard. Elle était bien la première à me faire réagir si fortement. Je pensais être bien élevé, être capable de contrôler ce que d'autres libéraient sans honte...J'étais pire qu'eux. _(N/Caro : mais non, mais non...moi ça me va DD)_

_ Pardon, tu as raison...Bella...

_ A ce soir, Edward.

Elle sourit, caressa ma joue, puis se redressa. Elle effaça des plis sur sa robe, refit sa coiffure sous son bonnet, et s'éloigna, le pot d'onguent dans les mains.

Je retombai sur le canapé, en soupirant.

OoOoOoO

Comme Emmett et Jasper me l'avaient conseillé, je sortis avec eux ce soir-là. Nous passâmes à la taverne, avalant quelques coupes de vin avant que je rentre, prétextant la fatigue dû à nos entraînements. Je passai retirer ma cape dans ma chambre, puis retournai à la bibliothèque. En approchant, j'entendis rire et me stoppai. La porte était entrebâillée.

_ Il n'est pas furieux contre toi, Bells, rassure-toi.

_ Si tu savais ! _L'entendis-je dire._

_ Hey ! Tu pourrais faire semblant, au moins ! _S'indigna un troisième._

_ Jake, vous faites du très bon travail, tu connais Aro.

_ Justement ! Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude! Je suis sûr que James y est pour quelque chose ! Si je le croise, celui la !

_ Tu ne feras rien. _Réclama-t-elle._

Je fermai les yeux, appuyé à la porte et écoutai encore une minute.

_ Bella, il se croit fort, mais avec Jake on est plus fort que lui !

_ Embry ! Je t'en prie, James est... Il part bientôt de toute façon.

_ Si ça pouvait être sa dernière guerre... _(N/Caro : Je vote pour !)_

Ils restèrent silencieux, et je décidai qu'il était temps que ces hommes quittent la pièce. J'entrai, l'air de rien, et m'arrêtai pour les voir assis autour de Bella, le long d'une longue table.

_ Messire..._Me saluèrent-ils avec une révérence._

_ J'espère ne pas déranger.

J'avançai encore dans la pièce, d'un pas décidé.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non. Nous partons. _Signala Bella en se levant._

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

_ Vous pourriez rester un instant Bella ?

Elle croisa mon regard.

_ Évidemment.

J'allai vers le clavicorde, Bella alluma une autre bougie. J'entendis ce qu'ils disaient encore.

_ N'oublie pas, demain, réunion, Bells.

_ Je serai là, Embry. _Acquiesça-t-elle._

Je les regardai du coin de l'œil, elle souriait. L'un d'eux lui prit la main et murmura à son oreille. Je serrai les mâchoires alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

_ Bonne nuit monseigneur. _Firent-ils en même temps._

Je les remerciai, ils saluèrent Bella de la main, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi, comme si elle sentait ce qui se passait en moi. Elle sourit et approcha.

_ Jake et Embry travaillent les livres. Je les ai trouvés là, alors qu'ils partaient. _Expliqua-t-elle._

_ Ce sont des amis à toi ?

Je ne pus retenir la pointe de jalousie dans ma voix. Je passai une main gênée dans mes cheveux. _(N/Caro : ptdr !)_

_ Ils sont bien les seuls amis que je peux compter. Ils travaillent ici depuis longtemps, vous souvenez-vous, un soir au début de votre arrivée, nous étions un groupe ici ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, puis acquiesçai.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ? _Demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence._

Je m'assis sur le banc du clavicorde. Mon regard était fixé sur elle.

_ La pommade que tu as appliquée agit. Je ne ressens presque plus rien.

Elle sourit et s'assit à son tour. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, y déposai un baisemain. Elle rougit, et détourna le regard.

_ J'ai eu peur que tu refuses de rester. _Avouai-je._

_ Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent, seigneur. Aro pourrait...

Elle baissa la tête. Deux doigts sous son menton, je la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Pourrait quoi ?

_ M'enfermer...M'éloigner...Je ne sais, Edward. Mais si un jour il savait que...Même pour vous c'est dangereux.

_ Nous ne risquons rien.

Je m'approchai et pris ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Bella enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque, et mine de rien, cela me rassura sur ses intentions. Malgré la peur, elle ne voulait pas renier ce qui se passait. Je passai les mains dans ses cheveux attachés, bataillai avec les épingles. Je m'écartai pour voir sa cascade de cheveux noirs tomber dans son dos. Elle sourit, fit un mouvement souple de la tête pour arranger ses cheveux. _(N/Caro : parce que je le vaux bien ! Mdr) _Son regard tomba par la suite dans le mien, et j'oubliai tout ce qui nous entourait. Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter des manuscrits autour de nous, et de la décision d'Aro Volturi et James de réquisitionner des chevaliers permanents pour une prochaine campagne.

_ Qui est ce James ?_ Osai-je demander au bout d'un moment_.

Elle détourna le regard, une lueur de panique s'alluma dans ses yeux. Je regrettais d'avoir posé la question quand elle y répondit.

_ Personne ne sait vraiment. Il est arrivé au château il y a cinq ans, d'abord en tant que chevalier sous les ordres de Démétri, puis il a gravi les échelons, et a pris la tête de sa troupe. Ce sont des mercenaires à la solde des seigneurs Volturi. Ils aiment résider ici, plutôt qu'ailleurs.

Ses paroles la firent frémir. Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules, et jeta un regard apeuré autour de nous. Je l'attirai vers moi, sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, Bella. _Murmurai-je dans son oreille._

_ Vous ne le connaissez pas, Edward. Il est violent, nous l'évitons toutes au maximum. _Confia-t-elle._

Je passai derrière son oreille une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle se blottit contre moi. J'embrassai sa tempe.

Le silence s'installa, dans la lumière vacillante de la dernière bougie, je sentis Bella s'apaiser entre mes bras.

_ Tu dors debout, Bella. _Souris-je._

_ Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée...

_ Ce n'est rien. Allons dormir.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva.

Nos mains jointes, nous retournâmes en silence jusqu'à cet escalier où elle me laissa, rejoignant sa chambre.

OoOoOoO

**BELLA POV**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin de la fête du printemps. Toutes les chambres étaient prêtes à accueillir les invités du seigneur Aro, les recommandations de la famille Denali étaient respectées dans les moindres détails, il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

Depuis la veille, en plus, les allées et venues s'étaient multipliées dans le château. Entre les nouveaux chevaliers Denali et d'autres contrées, et les premières dames issues de châteaux éloignés, la tranquillité du château était rompue.

Nos journées consistaient alors à poursuivre nos travaux habituels, associés aux demandes qui nous étaient faites: couture, linge, guides et déménagement.

_ Quand Eléazar et ses filles doivent-ils venir ? _Demandai-je à Ben, dans le hall._

_ Dans deux jours. Tout est prêt dans l'aile Sud ?

_ Oui.

_ Je cherche Maggie. _M'apprit-il alors que je m'éloignai, un panier plein de linge dans les bras._

_ Elle est chez Dame Sulpicia avec Emilie.

Il hocha la tête pour me remercier, et je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'au sous-sol. Des chevaliers s'interpellèrent à quelques pas de là. Finalement habituée à leurs voix, je les ignorai, et atteignis enfin les escaliers qui m'intéressaient.

En bas, j'entendais les autres servantes discuter.

_ Il compte m'emmener chez le seigneur Marcus. _Disait Judith_.

_ Ils font sans cesse des banquets. _Rajouta Jessica, le regard brillant_.

Elles frappaient les draps, alors que d'autres les pliaient.

Je m'installai à une vasque et sortis les tuniques de mon panier.

_ Laurent s'est battu avec Alec ce matin. _Lança Lauren_.

_ Quelqu'un l'a dit à Jane ? _Interrogea Jessica_.

_ Me dire quoi ? _Intervint l'intéressée en descendant les marches._

_ Ton frère a pris un sale coup de la part de Laurent. _Expliqua Judith_.

_ Ça lui apprendra à s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas. _Elle haussa les épaules et m'aida à étendre les vêtements que je venais de laver_. _(N/Caro : Il n'aurait pas pu le tuer ! GRR ! Je le sens pas)_

_ Il a voulu arrêter Laurent qui menaçait Seth d'un poignard. _Assura Lauren._

_ Pourquoi le faisait-il ? _Demandai-je._

Elles se tournèrent vers moi comme une seule, à croire qu'elles avaient oublié que j'étais là. Je les fixai, attendant une réponse. Jane me la donna.

_ Seth est passé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, quand Laurent sortait son destrier de son box.

_ Oh !

Je replongeai dans la corbeille de linge à étendre. Le jeune Seth était un écuyer soutenu par messire Marcus. Il aurait pu s'installer chez lui, mais Seth voulait rester avec sa sœur Leah, et leurs parents malades. Son statut était connu de tous, et parfois, des rancœurs se formaient à partir de cela seulement.

Les récits de leurs soirées, et des installations de tentes derrière les remparts du château prirent le dessus sur les conversations, et je restai silencieuse. J'avais mes propres soirées en tête. Celles pendant lesquelles Edward et moi restions des heures à discuter, à l'ombre des arbres, dans le jardin privé. _(N/Caro : Tu m'étonnes !)_

Ses blessures s'étaient atténuées, même si parfois, il grimaçait pendant les repas, en tendant le bras. Je supposai que les entrainements étaient plus durs ces derniers temps, étant donné que la plupart des chevaliers que l'on attendait pour ces tournois étaient présents. Tous devaient s'entrainer plus dur pour gagner.

En remontant dans le hall, accompagnée de Jane, aussi silencieuse que moi, je vis les trois chevaliers Cullen entrer. Ils étaient encore souriants, malgré les feuilles sur leurs capes, et leurs traits fatigués. Je croisai son regard, et vis la lueur briller malgré la distance entre nous. Je retins mon propre sourire, et suivis Jane jusqu'à l'aile réservée aux Cullen, consciente qu'ils nous suivaient. Ils parlèrent bas jusqu'au moment de passer la lourde porte de cette aile. Alors, nous les entendîmes rire, j'imaginai leurs coups de coudes complices et souris. _(N/Caro : moi aussi j'imagine *soupire*)_

_ Nous portons du linge pour les seigneurs. _Commença Jane alors que Dame Esmée était devant nous, à la porte._

_ Bien sûr ! Les voici d'ailleurs. Seigneurs ! Mais quand rentrerez-vous sans aucune blessure ? _S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête_. Bella, auriez-vous encore de cet onguent ?

Je rougis, sans le vouloir, aux souvenirs de la dernière fois que j'en avais appliqué sur le torse de monseigneur Edward. J'évitai de croiser son regard, de peur de me trahir.

_ Bien sûr, ma dame.

_ Je prends le linge. _Proposa Jane_.

J'acquiesçai, fis une révérence, puis m'éloignai en direction de la salle des médecines. Je pris un pot, et retournai voir les Cullen. Ils plaisantaient dans le salon commun des jeunes gens.

_ Moi d'abord ! _Exigea Emmett en levant la main_.

Je lui tendis le pot, dame Esmée lui ordonna de tirer sur sa tunique pour l'aider. Il grinça des dents en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle lui appliquait une couche sur le torse.

_ Ça t'apprendra à ne pas faire attention à toi, Emmett.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, et comme si sa mère l'avait vu, elle commenta.

_ De même pour toi, jeune Edward !

_ Oui mère.

En parlant, il avait le regard fixé sur moi. Je sentis cette agréable langueur me parcourir, comme à chaque fois que mon corps attendait son toucher. J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était pas autorisé, que nous aurions des ennuis si nous étions découverts, je voulais toujours le sentir près de moi. Je voulais passer les mains dans ses cheveux décoiffés, et laisser ses mains me faire frémir de plaisir.

_ Ça ira, Bella. Je crois que je vais pouvoir gérer ces personnes. _Me signala dame Esmée_.

Je souris, et fis une révérence en quittant la pièce, à la suite de Jane.

_ Allons retrouver les autres. _Dit Jane, me rappelant alors l'heure du dîner approchant_.

Dans le hall, le calme régnait. Plus personne n'était là, à part Tyler, devant la porte qui conduisait à la salle du trône.

_ Quel calme ! _Fit-il en souriant_.

_ Ils sont tous partis ? _Demanda Jane_.

_ Oui. Ben vient d'emmener les derniers à leurs quartiers.

Nous hochâmes la tête et rejoignîmes notre salle. Toutes étaient là, en silence, attendant la fin de la journée.

J'aidai à la mise en place des couverts, surprise de ne pas voir Angela. Monseigneur Aro entra en premier, d'un pas lourd dans la pièce. Il s'assit en maugréant.

Il était de mauvaise humeur et plus.

Ça ne faisait que commencer ! _(N/Caro : Aie ! Ça promets -_-')_

Quand les Cullen entrèrent, je vis Dame Sulpicia rejoindre elle aussi la table. Monseigneur Aro me congédia d'un geste de la main, et Maggie m'informa que je pouvais rester au nettoyage.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant que la présence de Dame Sulpicia à la table réorganisait les places de chacune dans le service. Je me retirai pour ne pas gêner mes comparses, et attendis le retour des plats successifs.

À la fin, il n'y eut plus que Maggie, Jessica et moi, comme tous les soirs, pour éteindre les bougies et chandeliers de la salle. Alors que nous étions presque dans le noir, j'étais fébrile de retrouver Edward. Je savais que cela attendrait malgré tout. Il se devait, ces derniers temps, de sortir avec les autres. Je remontai à ma chambre, en profitant pour refaire quelques points de couture à ma chemise blanche. Dehors, sur le chemin de ronde, deux guetteurs discutaient. Je me plaçai à ma fenêtre, derrière mon rideau et les observai au clair de lune. Leurs casques posés à côté d'eux, ils s'échangeaient une gourde au fil de leur conversation. Leur relève vint à son tour et ils quittèrent leur poste en faisant de grands signes vers les champs autour du château.

Messire Edward et Seth discutaient quand ils entrèrent dans la cour, pour rejoindre l'aile des Cullen. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se saluèrent, et Seth repartit tranquillement. Je posai ma couture, et passai mon manteau sur mes épaules. _(N/Caro : chic ! Chic ! Chic !)_

Edward m'attendait sous l'arbre habituel, appuyé au tronc, les bras croisés. Son visage, à moitié caché de la Lune, me regardait arriver. Quand je fus à un pas, il tendit les bras, et me serra contre lui. Ma tête dans son cou, j'inspirai son odeur d'homme, et enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Nous nous embrassâmes, sans un mot, puis nous nous assîmes à même le sol. Edward me tenait contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille. Il plongea son visage dans mes cheveux -je les détachais, sachant qu'il aimait cela-, et resserra sa prise sur moi.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée ce soir ?

_ Monseigneur Aro m'a attribué un autre poste en cuisine.

_ Ce n'est pas juste.

Je souris, posai une main sur sa joue pour qu'il me regarde.

_ Dame Sulpicia refuse de me voir, Edward. Il valait mieux cela, plutôt qu'une crise d'hystérie de la part de son épouse. _(N/Caro : c'est clair)_

Sa mâchoire se contracta sous mes doigts, et ses yeux noircirent.

_ Allons nous promener. _Dit-il soudain en piquant un baiser sur mes lèvres_.

_ Où ça ?

_ As-tu déjà vu les tentes des chevaliers de près ? _Il fronça les sourcils, alors que je souriais._

_ Non. Vous m'emmèneriez ?

Il hocha la tête, son sourire en coin à sa place, et m'attira à lui pour m'aider à me lever. Il mit ma capuche sur mon visage, et nous empruntâmes le chemin qui conduisait aux pieds des remparts.

Les chevaliers allaient et venaient autour de nous, leurs épées visibles dans leurs fourreaux. Leurs bottes claquaient sur la terre, les capes ondulaient par le vent qui soufflait, et les saluts se multipliaient.

Edward tenait fermement ma main dans la sienne, marchant à mon pas. Je m'arrêtai devant une tente plus grande que les autres. Les deux rabats de la porte étaient ouverts, laissant voir les litières recouvertes de velours autour d'une longue table pour un repas en cours. Les dames y étaient majoritaires, entourées de jeunes écuyers et quelques domestiques. Leurs robes et leurs coiffures portaient les insignes d'une famille des royaumes de France. Des bijoux brillaient sur leurs épaules, à la base de leur cou. _(N/Caro : Waouh c'est beau)_

_ Ce sont les épouses de chevaliers de la Narbonnaise. _Murmura Edward dans mon oreille_. Les écuyers à leur table sont leurs protégés.

_ Elles sont belles. _Soufflai-je en réponse_.

_ Une beauté bien pâle à côté de la tienne. _Répondit-il, une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins._

_ Messire. _Souris-je._

Je tournai la tête, et croisai son regard émeraude. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, joignant nos mains sur mon côté.

_ Allons boire quelque chose. _Proposa-t-il soudain._

Je le suivis, le faisant ralentir pour mieux observer tel destrier, telle toilette, tel combat. Edward m'attira contre lui quand nous passâmes les portes d'une taverne mobile. Je rabattis d'instinct ma capuche sur ma tête, et gardai les yeux au sol. Les gens se bousculaient pour atteindre le tavernier, ils criaient leurs commandes, lançaient des bourses.

_ Edward !

Un homme de haute taille interpella Edward. Il lui faisait de grands signes, une coupe à la main.

_ Une seconde. _Demanda Edward en me désignant un endroit plus calme sur le côté._

J'acquiesçai, alors qu'il rejoignait l'autre. Ils se saluèrent, pendant que je m'appuyai au mur. L'avantage d'être servante fit que je savais passer inaperçue. Je restai ainsi, observant ces hommes venus pour se battre. Ils étaient de toutes les tailles, de toutes les origines. Certains plus pâles que d'autres, plus ou moins habillés ou coiffés. Certains étaient plus jeunes que moi, alors que d'autres semblaient bien âgé pour porter une épée. Je fus happée par un mouvement de foule et me retrouvai hors de la tente plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible avec tout ce monde. Je sentis mon manteau s'accrocher à quelque chose, ma capuche retomba sur mes épaules. Mes cheveux volèrent sous le coup d'une rafale de vent. Je me retournai pour contrer la force du vent, attraper mon manteau pris dans un câble qui maintenait la tente au sol. _(N/Caro : Ô merde !)_

_ Bella !

Edward me rejoignit, jouant des coudes. Je pus lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il remit ma capuche sur ma tête, alors que je souriais.

_ Je n'ai rien. Tout le monde bouge si vite !

_ Tu n'as rien ?

_ Non. J'ai été surprise par le vent.

_ Nous ferions mieux de quitter les lieux, plusieurs chevaliers sont dans les parages.

_ Il n'y a que des chevaliers, Edward.

Il baissa les yeux sur moi, esquissa son sourire en coin.

_ Ceux avec qui je m'entraine, je veux dire.

Je hochai la tête, et nous quittâmes le terrain de tentes.

En silence, nous regagnâmes le jardin privé, puis la galerie menant à mon étage.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée.

_ Vous ne pouvez ignorer vos amis à cause de moi, Edward.

Il ne dit rien, caressant ma joue tendrement.

Il fit tomber ma capuche sur mes épaules, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec douceur. Je sentis mon corps se détendre, je me laissai aller contre lui, passant les mains autour de sa nuque. Notre baiser fut plus impatient alors qu'Edward me faisait reculer jusqu'au mur. Les souvenirs de cet instant dans l'ancienne forge me revinrent. Mon corps réagit de la même manière, s'incrustant autant que possible à celui d'Edward. Je gémis contre lui, une de ses mains descendant sur mon épaule, et mon bras pour venir se loger dans mes reins, à la naissance de mes fesses. Nos bassins étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Quelque chose de dur se logea contre mon ventre, la main d'Edward trouvant son chemin sur ma hanche, jusqu'à ma cuisse. _(N/Caro : Gloups...)_

Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes. Ma respiration hachée, mes lèvres gonflées de ses baisers, je vis briller une lueur magnifique dans ses prunelles. Rien ne fut dit. Edward reprit mes lèvres avec les siennes, sa langue menant tout de suite un combat sensuel avec la mienne. Je fourrageai dans ses cheveux, passai les mains sous sa cape, sentant les muscles de ses épaules et son torse sous mes doigts. Edward mordilla ma lèvre inférieure en même temps que je sentais le bas de ma robe remonter le long de ma jambe.

Nous étions dans le noir, près de la porte qui me conduirait à l'étage. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, je sentais celui d'Edward contre le mien. Tout autour de nous était dans un brouillard que je me refusais à retrouver. Tout, dans les bras d'Edward, était décuplé, lumineux, joyeux. _(N/Caro : rhoo c'est trop beau...pour durer !)_

_ Edward..._Soupirai-je, sa langue venant dans mon cou_.

Je crochetai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, libérant mon cou pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il délaissa ma jambe pour défaire le bouton de mon manteau.

_ Tu es si belle. J'ai tant envie de t'avoir avec moi ce soir, Bella. _Murmura-t-il, entre deux baisers._

Je rouvris les yeux, figée contre ce mur, haletante sous ses caresses. Je tirai sur ses cheveux, pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Je voulus parler, mais aucun son ne quitta ma gorge. Ma vision se fit plus floue alors que je secouais la tête.

Je libérai sa chevelure, et, tremblante, je rajustai mes vêtements.

Il resta silencieux, ses yeux suivants mes mouvements, avant de sembler enfin comprendre. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, ses doigts vinrent sur mes joues humides.

_ Bella...

_ Je...Non, Edward.

_ Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Bella, je...

_ Edward, je vous en prie. Je n'ai jamais...

_ Je sais ! Bella...

_ Je n'ai pas le droit, Edward.

Ma voix trembla, mes larmes refirent surface.

Aussi illégitime que j'étais, je ne pouvais m'offrir à qui je voulais. Le seigneur Aro aurait fait tuer Edward pour cet outrage. _(N/Caro : qui se dévoue pour tuer Aro ? Moi ! Moi ! Moi !)_

Il détourna le regard, respira à fond, puis me fixa à nouveau.

_ Je sais, Bella. Pardon, je ne voulais pas insister.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, tentant un sourire.

_ J'aimerais, Edward. _Confiai-je pour le rassurer._

Il sourit, se pencha sur mes lèvres pour un baiser chaste. Nous restâmes silencieux, immobiles pendant un instant de plus.

_ Monte donc dormir, Bella. Reçois mes excuses.

_ Bonne nuit, Edward. À demain.

Il acquiesça. Son regard était dans mon dos quand je montais les escaliers. Je tentai de rester aussi calme que possible mais à peine ma porte refermée, je m'étendis sur mon lit, secouée de pleurs incontrôlables.

Je savais que rien ne durerait. Je savais que quelque chose nous séparerait.

Cette relation avec Edward m'était interdite. Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie en cédant à mes plaisirs. Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie tout cela pour ne pas avoir à me donner à celui que mon père désignerait le jour où il le déciderait.

L'aube se levait quand je tirai ma couverture sur moi. Avec ce nouveau jour, je réalisai combien j'étais amoureuse du chevalier Edward Cullen. De manière inconditionnelle et irrévocable. _(N/Caro : Et ouais ça c'est tout Edward...)_

**Toujours aussi fan ? Profitez bien, je sens que la suite ne sera pas aussi agréable. Mouahahahaha**

**Bises, Spuffy  
**


	10. Chapter 10  8Retour à la Réalité

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici donc les ennuis, j'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas trop ^^**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et vos ajouts en favoris. **

**Bon courage pour la dernière ligne droite avant l'Eté !**

**Bonne lecture )**

**Chapitre 8 : Retour à la réalité**

**BELLA POV**

J'étais en retard quand je descendis dans le hall. J'avais réussi à m'endormir à l'aube, le sourire et le cœur allégés. Pourtant, je savais que ma révélation de la nuit dernière n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il aurait mieux valu que je ne tombe pas amoureuse du chevalier Edward. A sa pensée, je souris malgré moi.

_ Joli sourire, Bella.

Ses doigts se refermèrent violemment sur mon bras, et je tressaillis en voyant son regard bleu briller d'une lueur hargneuse. (N_/Caro : voilà les emmerdes qui arrivent avec le chien galeux !)_

_ James, vous me faites mal !

_ Je ne t'ai même pas encore touchée. _Grinça-t-il dans mon oreille_.

Je relevai les yeux sur lui. Il m'entrainait sans ménagement à sa suite. Je tentai de lui résister mais c'était peine perdue. James ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'aile Nord, et je craignis ce qu'il avait en tête.

Mike et Laurent se postaient à la porte, sans un mot, quand James me poussa contre le mur. Je faillis trébucher, et me retins de justesse contre un candélabre. J'étais essoufflée, je me sentais comme une proie qui se sait condamnée.

_ James, que…

_ Tais-toi !

Sa voix claqua dans la semi-pénombre de cette pièce. Il me regardait avec haine, ses poings étaient serrés, ses mâchoires contractées. Je baissai les yeux, attendant son prochain geste.

_ Tu ne faisais pas cette tête-là quand l'autre t'a gardée dans le noir ! _M'accusa-t-il. (N/Caro : Oups...là c'est vraiment la merde !)_

Je relevai la tête, ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qu'il disait. Puis mon cœur rata un battement.

James nous avait vus.

_ Je…

_ Tais toi, Bella. _Il approcha_. Tu pourras parler tout à l'heure. _Il pencha son visage vers le mien._ Ou plutôt crier.

Son haleine balaya mon visage. Je frémis, mes lèvres tremblaient.

_ Pitié, James…Jamais il…

_ Menteuse !

La gifle me parvint plus violemment que je le pensais possible. Je titubai, me laissai tomber à terre. Je n'avais aucune chance contre lui. _(N/Caro put** encore un que j'ai envie de pourfendre ! Vite une épée ! Ou un flingue ! merde anachronisme ! pas bon !)_

_ Relève-toi, tu n'as plus de courage ? Tu as perdu ton aplomb, on dirait bien…

Ses doigts attrapèrent mon menton, et me forcèrent à le regarder. De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendis les pas des premiers chevaliers dans le château. Il ne pouvait rien me faire avec ces gens autour. Il comptait seulement me faire peur. Il avait réussi, cela devait cesser à présent. Mon regard se planta dans ses yeux, il eut un sourire mauvais.

_ Tu es belle quand tu es en colère, Bella.

Ses mains quittèrent mon visage pour aller dans mes cheveux. Je me décalai, la fureur traversa ses traits.

Après, sans que je sache comment, je me retrouvais debout contre le mur, James appuyé contre moi.

_ Le jeu de la sainte-nitouche ne marche plus ma belle. Tu te donnes vraiment à n'importe qui…Il est temps de remettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires.

Je sentis une de ses mains descendre sur ma taille, ma jupe commençait à remonter sur mes jambes.

_ Non !

Je le giflai à mon tour, et tentai de m'échapper. Il m'attrapa par la taille, enserra mes poignets dans ses mains. Son corps écrasait pratiquement le mien. J'avais du mal à respirer.

_ Espèce de petite garce, attends voir.

Ses lèvres agressèrent les miennes. Je les maintenais fermées, des sanglots commençaient à m'échapper…

_ Lâche-la.

Je défaillis presque en entendant sa voix. James grogna, tourna la tête sur sa droite.

_ Vous permettez messire Cullen, je suis occupé.

_ Lâche-la. _Répéta Edward. (N/Caro : Ô oui Edward ! Notre sauveur !)_

Sa voix était basse, pleine de rage contenue. Derrière lui, Emmett et Jasper maintenaient Mike et Laurent au sol.

_ Oh bien sûr ! _fit James_.

Il se détacha de moi, mes poignets toujours dans ses mains. Il me poussa vers les escaliers et je tombai. Je serrai les dents. Mon regard allait d'Edward à James.

Ils se mesuraient du regard, leurs poings serrés, leurs corps prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement de l'autre.

_ Edward. _Appelai-je._

Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre James. Il était trop fort pour lui, et jamais monseigneur Aro n'aurait accepté un tel combat.

Edward fit un pas vers moi. Il me tendit la main mais je la délaissai. Je savais ce que James pouvait faire s'il me voyait faire ça.

_ N'approche plus de Bella. _La voix basse de James vibrait de colère, autant que ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs._ Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. Elle est à moi.

_ Edward, s'il vous plaît.

Je me redressai, levant les mains. Je le suppliai. Monseigneur Aro le ferait tuer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire. Edward tourna les yeux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon bras alors qu'il m'entrainait dans un demi-tour. Du coin de l'œil, je vis James qui serrait les poings. Il était prêt à nous tuer tous, je le sentais. Mais Mike et Laurent, qui avaient été relâchés par Emmett et Jasper, le retinrent en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ Seigneurs…_Suppliai-je_.

Jasper sembla comprendre ce que je voulais. Il acquiesça et fit signe aux autres. Emmett et lui nous escortèrent jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque.

_ Vous n'avez rien, Bella ?_ S'inquiéta Monseigneur Jasper, et je secouai la tête. _

_ Fait-il ça souvent ? _Gronda Emmett. (N/Caro : Mais on peut pas le tuer celui là !)_

Je ne répondis pas au début, puis assurai

_ Je veillerai à ce que vous ne soyez plus témoin de cela.

Je fis une révérence cérémonieuse à ces chevaliers, nous avions pris trop de risques. Il était temps que je me reprenne. Avant que je fasse un geste, Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes, et captura mon regard.

_ Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'ose plus ce genre de gestes.

Messires Emmett et Jasper hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, d'un commun accord.

Je baissai les yeux, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Merci.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward. Il était encore plein de haine.

_ Isabella. _La voix de monseigneur Aro claqua dans tout le château, en même temps que mon cœur loupait un battement._

Je relevai la tête, mon cœur battant la chamade. C'était mauvais signe. Je m'apprêtai à m'excuser. _(N/Caro : Et re-merde !)_

_ Tyran !

Edward et Jasper tournèrent la tête vers Emmett. Dans leurs regards se voyait la colère de ces appels.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser. _Je libérai mes mains de celles d'Edward, fis une révérence, et m'éloignai avant qu'ils n'agissent._

Je parcourus rapidement les mètres de galeries qui conduisaient à la salle du trône.

Mon cœur s'arrêta dans sa course quand je vis James aux pieds du trône de monseigneur Aro.

_ Isabella, j'espérais ne pas avoir à faire cela. _(N/Caro : quel connard ce James !)_

Je tressaillis, mon regard alla de James –avec son sourire sardonique- à mon seigneur et père –et sa colère-. J'avançai encore d'un pas, incertaine.

_ Monseigneur…_Commençai-je mais il m'interrompit d'un signe de la main._

_ Où est cet Edward Cullen ?

_ Il…Seigneur, je ne sais ce que James vous a dit mais…

_ Où est-il ? ! _Cria-t-il._

Je baissai les yeux sur mes doigts.

_ Il n'a rien fait. _Murmurai-je._

_ Ne t'a-t-il pas attaquée ?

_ Qu…Non ! _(N/Caro : Figlio di cana !) _

Je jetai un œil à James. Il serrait les poings mais son sourire était toujours en place. Je reportai mon attention sur mon maître.

_ Messire Edward Cullen et son père, le médecin Cullen. _Annonça Tyler._

Je me retournai d'un coup, ils étaient derrière moi, surpris pour le docteur, furieux pour Edward. Je lui fis signe de ne rien dire, ni faire. Mais il fixa son regard émeraude sur James.

Je me mordis la lèvre et vis le signe de mon père qui m'ordonnait de m'installer aux pieds des marches. Je me retrouvai alors au même endroit qu'à l'arrivée des Cullen, les yeux baissés, inquiète de ce qui allait découler de cette séance.

_ Docteur, mes hommes ont accueilli votre famille, il me semble. _Commença Aro._

_ Un accueil qui a dépassé nos attentes. _Confirma Carlisle_.

_ Vous connaissez ma fille, Isabella. (_N/Caro : rho là ça sent pas bon du tout ! Ça pue même !)_

Je sentis son doigt pointé dans mon dos. J'évitai de relever les yeux. Je voulais qu'ils sortent de cette pièce rapidement, au moins, les conséquences ne seraient pas trop horribles.

_ Isabella aide mes filles à la confection de leurs toilettes.

Il avait à peine regardé dans ma direction.

_ Apparemment, il n'y a pas que vos filles qu'elle aide.

Je frémis au son de sa voix. Aro avait ordonné la mort de chevaliers pour moins que ça.

_ Que voulez-vous dire, monseigneur ?

_ Ne faites pas cela, Carlisle ! Je ne veux qu'une chose.

Sa voix était la pire que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie. Je me retournai et le suppliai en m'écriant.

_ S'il-vous-plait ! Non ! Tout sauf ça !

Il ne daigna même pas me regarder. _(N/Caro : connard ! Fils de p*** ! enfoi** bâta*** ! Retenez-moi; retenez-moi je rentre dans l'histoire et je lui arrache la tête !) _

_ Edward, vous devez savoir que mes hommes nous quittent bientôt pour la guerre.

Edward avança d'un pas. Son regard se planta dans le mien un instant avant d'acquiescer à l'intention d'Aro.

_ Vous les suivrez. _Ordonna mon père sans autre formalité._

Déjà, il se levait pour quitter la salle. _(N/Caro : Spuffy je te hais ! je le savais ! Je le savais ! Cours !)_

_ Seigneur. _L'interpella Edward._

Je le foudroyai du regard. Comment pouvait-il encore oser le mesurer ? Pourquoi n'attendait-il pas quelques jours pour demander d'être puni autrement ?

Aro se tourna lentement, James ricanait.

_ Me serait-il possible de connaitre la raison de cette décision ?

Le silence tomba.

_ Edward, non. _Le suppliai-je._

Je me retins de ne pas le tirer hors de la pièce.

_ Vous êtes courageux, messire, ou peut-être simplement idiot. _Fit remarquer Aro_. _(N/Caro : idiot toi-même !)_

_ Ni l'un, ni l'autre, seigneur, j'ose espérer. J'accepte ce sort, si vous me donnez une explication.

_ Edward, le seigneur Volturi a sûrement de bonnes raisons de te demander cela. C'est un honneur. _Intervint Carlisle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. (N/Caro : un honneur ! Mon cul ouais !)_

Aro resta silencieux, le fixant.

_ Approchez encore d'un pas de ma fille, et ce ne sera pas à la guerre que j'enverrai votre corps. _Menaça-t-il finalement._

Je tressaillis. Les bourreaux chez Caïus étaient bien pires qu'ici, et je savais que c'était à cela que mon père pensait.

_ Isabella. _Je relevai la tête vers lui._ Tu viendras chez moi, dorénavant.

_ Tout de suite, sire. _Acquiesçai-je avec une révérence._

Il me fit signe d'y aller. Je ne pus me retourner, mais je sentis le regard d'Edward dans mon dos, de même que celui de James.

La lourde porte qui menait à l'aile Nord de mon seigneur et père se referma. Je sus que je ne reverrai jamais les Cullen…Alors que James pouvait aller et venir à sa guise dans la totalité du château…._(N/Caro : GRRRRR !)_

Je montai en silence, consciente des pas de mon père derrière moi.

Arrivée au second étage, je m'arrêtai, attendant un signe quant à ce qu'il voulait.

Il resta un moment immobile, m'observant. Je gardai les yeux baissés, les mains jointes devant moi.

Il inspira une fois, puis avança jusqu'à son appartement. Angela était en train de récupérer un panier de linge vide quand j'entrai à sa suite. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de s'éclipser.

Aro s'assit dans un fauteuil aux bordures dorées, un fauteuil que bien des générations de Volturi avaient eu dans leurs appartements. Je restai debout, à quelques pas. Il n'avait pas un regard pour moi, comme si, pour le moment, je n'existais plus à ses yeux. Il ôta ses gants, et défit le haut de sa tunique par des gestes brusques. Je ne le regardais pas, mais je sentais la violence qui était en lui. Elle émanait de tout son être, d'autant plus avec la pénombre qu'il ordonnait à garder dans ses pièces.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, j'aurais voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds.

_ J'ai fait une erreur, Isabella.

Je m'étonnai de cet aveu. Je relevai un regard surpris sur lui. Mais le mépris dans le sien me fit le rebaisser.

_ Dès le début, tu n'aurais pas dû te trouver là. _Continua-t-il, d'une voix indifférente, comme s'il regrettait un accord._

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Je savais ce que mon père pensait de ma naissance. Ma mère avait tenu tête pour me mettre au monde. Malgré tout, j'étais son seul enfant.

_ Tu savais ce à quoi tu avais droit, ou pas. J'ai appris que tu avais mis cela de côté.

Cette fois il attendait que je dise quelque chose. Je relevai la tête

_ J'ai désobéi, monseigneur.

_ Ce jeune chevalier a de la chance que James ait besoin de bras, sinon il aurait déjà goûté à l'épée de Ben.

Je retins ma respiration, puis relâchai l'air. Un frisson me parcourut.

_ Messire Edward n'a rien fait de mal, seigneur.

_ Tu l'as laissé t'entrainer dehors, ou peut-être l'y as-tu poussé ?

Il réfléchissait à voix haute, se levant pour faire les cent pas.

_ Je sais aussi qu'il t'a touchée.

_ Juste un baiser, seigneur, un unique…

_ Ne me mens pas ! Mike vous a vus hier soir et l'a rapporté à son supérieur hiérarchique qui me l'a affirmé ! Tu es pire alors que ces autres filles ! _(N/Caro : *ne dis rien trop de gros mots en tête*)_

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas m'écrier que James était bien pire qu'Edward. Jamais Aro ne m'aurait cru. Et même s'il l'avait fait, James était un de ses hommes, son meilleur homme.

_ Tu resteras à côté. Tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici tout de suite, Isabella. Et peu importe ce que pensera cette jeune indécente d'Alice Cullen ! _Je relevai la tête rapidement_. Et oui ! Je sais que tu passes ton temps dans leurs chambres. C'est terminé, Isabella, tu vas comprendre où est ta place.

Il réduisit l'espace entre nous. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, me faisant mal.

_ Tu n'es rien, Isabella, malgré ce qu'ils disent ou pensent. Tu n'as droit à rien. Tu n'as droit qu'à ce que je te donne : tu as une chambre, et un devoir dorénavant. Angela va aller chercher tes trois robes et tu vas rester ici à préparer les napperons et autres armoiries nécessaires pour les cadeaux à la demoiselle Denali. Tu ne diras rien, ne feras rien d'autres qu'obéir à mes ordres. _(N/Caro : *EXPLOSE*)_

Il se tut, je retenais mes larmes. Il ne pouvait pas me confiner plus encore qu'il le faisait déjà…

_ Oui, sire. _Dis-je, la voix pleine de mes sanglots retenus._

Une lueur de plaisir brilla dans son regard, puis il se détourna sans un autre mot. Il me congédiait.

Je tremblais en sortant de la pièce. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Je savais, au fond de moi, que cela arriverait. Je m'appuyai une seconde au mur pour reprendre mes esprits.

_ Bella. _Murmura Angela à mes côtés_.

Elle se positionna contre le mur, et me regarda. Je croisai son regard, et une larme m'échappa.

_ Angie…_Sanglotai-je en me tournant vers elle_.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et nous attira dans la chambre où elle couchait, à deux pas. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Elle ne dit rien, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me laissant poser la tête sur la sienne.

Je ne voulais pas dire adieu à ce qu'Edward m'avait fait goûter, même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je pleurais ma fatigue, mon enfermement et l'espoir perdu.

Angela me tendit un mouchoir et je la remerciai d'un sourire.

_ J'ai appris, Bella. Je suis désolée.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être…J'ai fait une erreur.

_ C'est vrai avec messire Edward ?

Elle détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas, au contraire des autres, se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle prendrait mes confidences et les garderait pour elle. Je le savais.

_ Cela fait trois semaines que le soir, nous nous retrouvons_. Acquiesçai-je_.

_ Vous…

Son hésitation était légitime. Je secouai la tête, sentant les larmes revenir.

_ Jamais plus que des baisers, Angie, je te le jure ! Il a fallu que Mike nous voie hier soir.

Je serrai les poings autour du mouchoir. De toute façon, que faisait-il près de l'escalier réservé aux domestiques ? !

_ Je suis désolée, Bella.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment, mais je sentais qu'elle avait encore une question.

_ Je t'écoute, Angie. _Lui dis-je_.

Elle détourna le regard, avant de le reporter sur moi.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Oui. _Répondis-je sans réfléchir et les larmes reparurent_. _(N/Caro : Rien a foutre des anachronismes ! *sors son bazooka*)_

Jamais je ne m'étais attachée à qui que ce soit. L'abandon de ma mère m'avait fait me sentir trahie et incapable d'être aimée. J'avais bâti mes relations sur cette conclusion, au grand damne de Jacob entre autres. J'aurais dû me contenter de ce que j'avais, plutôt que de laisser un chevalier s'attacher à moi et risquer la mort.

_ Il lui a ordonné de suivre James à sa guerre. _Murmurai-je._

Elle ne dit rien, me prenant encore dans ses bras. Mais Aro l'appela et elle dut sortir rapidement.

Je restai là un moment, jusqu'à entendre Angela descendre. Je me doutais qu'elle allait me rapporter mes quelques affaires. Je sortis d'un pas triste de cette chambre, et allai vers la suivante, au bout d'un couloir où une simple bougie tentait de vaincre les ténèbres. J'étais trop épuisée pour me sentir opprimée.

La chambre était aussi sombre que les autres pièces. Un unique carreau tentait d'apporter la lumière du soleil, une table en bois était appuyée en dessous. J'allumai une bougie, et regardai autour de moi. Le lit était appuyé contre un mur, un édredon épais était posé dessus. Personne ne s'était installé ici depuis des années.

Je jetai un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir sur la table. Mes yeux étaient rougis, mes épaules affaissées. Mon cœur était coupé en deux.

Angela frappa un instant à ma porte, avant d'entrer et de me trouver assise sur mon lit, le regard levé vers la petite fenêtre. Elle posa le panier dans lequel elle avait pris mes affaires sur la table, puis se tourna vers moi.

_ Tu sais lire, Bella ?

Je tournai mes yeux vers elle. Que voulait-elle dire ?

_ Oui. Comme Maggie et toi.

_ C'est bien. Je t'ai ramené tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta chambre. Tu devrais vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié.

_ Merci, Angela.

_ Ca va aller, Bella.

Elle serra mon épaule, et sortit enfin. J'étais immobile encore un moment. Je n'étais jamais restée inactive de toute ma vie. Depuis toujours, on m'envoyait faire telle ou telle chose dans le château. Restée enfermée ici allait me rendre dingue.

Et puis, je décidai que je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi. Je cherchai ma brosse dans le panier, défis ma coiffure pour mieux la refaire. Je pris le reste de mes affaires et les rangeai une à une dans le placard à ma droite. Je dépliai une chemise quand je vis un parchemin tomber à terre. Je fronçai les sourcils, figée.

La question et les propos d'Angela me revinrent en mémoire. Avait-elle cherché à me dire quelque chose ?

Je tremblai en prenant le parchemin. J'avais une idée de ce que c'était. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir lire son contenu. Les risques que cela engendrait étaient bien trop grands. Je le regardai, indécise. Si Edward avait pris un tel risque, c'était qu'il ne mesurait pas ce qu'il faisait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se mettre ainsi en danger juste pour moi.

Je me mordis encore la lèvre inférieure, puis pris ma décision.

Le parchemin se trouva caché sous mon matelas, alors que je me remettais à ranger mes affaires. _(N/Caro : mais bon dieu ! Tu vas la lire ! Ô! j'te parle)_

Même si je ne lisais pas ce qui y était écrit, je savais qu'il était toujours dans les parages. Je pouvais supporter ce retrait pour quelques semaines. Je le devais.

OoOoOoOoO

Angela remonta après le diner et passa me voir avant d'aller s'allonger. J'étais déjà en train de travailler sur un napperon.

_ Il a été plus silencieux que d'habitude. _Commença-t-elle._

_ Et…James ? _Ignorai-je au mieux ce qu'elle impliquait._

Je relevai la tête vers elle, arrêtant ce que je faisais.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu. Maggie m'a dit qu'elle passerait te voir demain.

Je hochai la tête et commençai à retirer mes barrettes.

_ Bella, as-tu lu son…

_ Non.

Je croisai son regard dans le miroir. Elle était surprise.

_ Mais, je pensais que…

Je soupirai.

_ Angela, je ne peux pas. Je dois l'oublier, et lui aussi. C'est trop dangereux. James a suffisamment de pouvoir ici, je ne supporterais pas qu'il retente…

Je baissai les yeux, toute la journée, il m'avait semblé sentir ses doigts se refermer sur ma hanche, comme il l'avait fait le matin. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées.

_ Mais, l'as-tu dit ?

_ A qui, Angie ? Aro, il n'aurait rien fait. Ben l'aurait défié, aurait risqué sa vie. Non, je refuse.

_ Tu es à sa merci, Bella. _S'inquiéta-t-elle._

_ Je le sais, Angie. Mais en étant ici, cela me protège quand même. James serait vu tout de suite et il ne pourrait…

_ C'est injuste, Bella. _Assura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit._

_ C'est ma vie. _Fis-je, avec fatalisme. (N/Caro ! *Tape du pied* suis pas d'accord !)_

Le silence s'installa. Je tressaillis une nouvelle fois devant l'absence de bruits autour de moi. Cette première journée dans cette chambre m'avait permis de réaliser les avantages à cette situation. Par la présence de la garde rapprochée sur cet étage, personne ne pourrait venir me voir sans être obligé de rendre des comptes. Mais le poids du billet qu'Edward m'avait laissé était lourd à porter. Je m'étais retenue toute la journée pour ne pas le lire ni espérer le revoir.

Ma nouvelle affectation était aussi bien différente de celle que j'avais avant. Je savais que de ne plus avoir de contacts avec les autres allait m'enfermer dans l'oubli jusqu'à ce que tout le reste ne me paraisse qu'un rêve inaccessible.

La seule chose qui me consolait, c'était que si je n'apparaissais plus aux Cullen, ils allaient m'oublier, et partir sans se retourner. Ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis malgré la décision d'Aro d'envoyer Edward à la guerre.

Il fallait que quelque chose se passe pour lui éviter cela.

_ Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. _Murmura Angela, me sortant de mes pensées._

_ Qui ?

Son regard était éloquent.

_ Tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bella !

_ C'est mieux pour lui, Angela. Edward doit m'oublier.

Je regardai à l'extérieur. Il allait m'oublier. _(N/Caro : Spuffy ! Spuffy ! Te cache pas j'arrive ! Nan mais tu nous as fait quoi là ! Après on me traite moi de sadique ? Nan mais tu vas finir par avoir ma mort sur la conscience ! Attends j't'appelle ! Tu vas souffrir !)_

**N : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il était temps que les ennuis arrivent, non ? Dites-moi donc ce que vous pensez de ça. **

**Bises, Spuffy (vous inquiétez pas, Caro m'a déjà engueulée MDR)**


	11. Chapter 11   9Les tournois

**Je t'aime, mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Jolieyxbl : tu aimes l'action ? Alors peut-être que ça va te plaire par ici !**

**S : comme tu dis, l'amour se mesure aux obstacles surmontés…C'est du moins ma conception ) Voyons ce que tu penses de ça ^^**

**Onja : Oho, je t'ai mise en colère ? MDR Tu sais qu'en théorie, on évite les guerres ? **

**Martine 16 : Et si ! J'ai arrêté là ! Et celui-ci, je suis sûr que tu vas pas apprécier non plus, nananère !xd**

**CBFriends : justement, il me fallait l'esprit de la Vengeance ! MDR Non mais ça va pas ? James et Aro des esclaves ? T'as vu ça où toi ? lol**

**Anne-Laure : tu restes polie pour celles qui ne le restent pas ! Tu sauves l'honneur des lectrices MDR**

**Vous remarquerez, pas de commentaires de la part de Caro pour celui-ci…Profitez )**

**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien ! Je vais de ce pas écrire la suite. **

**Chapitre 9- Les tournois**

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais à nouveau assis au lieu de rendez-vous que j'avais donné à Bella, il y a de cela trois jours. Après qu'elle ait quitté la salle du trône, j'avais vu Angela. Je devais parler à Bella, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père agir ainsi. Elle était illégitime, mais il ne pouvait pas la traiter comme il le faisait. D'autres avaient eu de bien meilleures conditions. Je me refusais à abandonner Bella entre ses mains. Angela avait alors accepté de transmettre une missive à Bella. Je lui disais de m'attendre le soir. Je voulais la retrouver et l'aider à ne pas sombrer dans l'oubli. L'oubli de la vie, d'elle-même et de nous… Mais visiblement, Angela ne l'avait pas encore remise. Je ne voyais que cela comme explications à l'absence de Bella. Pourquoi, sinon, ne serait-elle pas ici, avec moi ?

Je soupirai.

Je n'avais pas vu Angela depuis, et je ne pouvais pas lui poser de questions.

La lune était haut dans le ciel cette fois-ci encore. Elle éclairait la façade ordinairement sombre du château. Alors que les relèves arrivaient sur les remparts, je me résignai à rejoindre ma chambre. Je n'étais pas sorti avec les autres, peu m'importait ce qui se disait. Et puis l'enquête de Ben ne menait nulle part. Les soupçons sur James et ses hommes ne suffiraient pas aux yeux d'Aro. Ces crimes et disparitions resteraient impunis. Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait failli faire à Bella, je serrai les poings. J'avais vu rouge ce matin-là, alors que Laurent et Mike servaient de sentinelles aux agressions que portait James sur Bella. Quand j'avais vu ses mains sur elle, Bella si forte et fragile à la fois, j'aurais pu tuer James. Comment pouvait-elle supporter ces menaces ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait-il rien ?

James savait ce qui se passait en moi, la preuve en était les défis qu'il me lançait, l'air de rien depuis trois jours. A chaque fois, le souvenir des paroles de Bella, et son regard me revenaient, et me restreignaient dans mes envies de tuer. Elle connaissait mieux que moi les enjeux d'un tel combat, même si je savais qu'Aro n'autoriserait jamais que je gagne, même si je pouvais vaincre James à un combat loyal. Quelque chose me disait toutefois que jamais il ne voudrait se battre à la loyale. J'attendais donc avec impatience que cette guerre soit déclarée, et que je puisse tuer James dans ces conditions.

Dans le couloir, je croisai ma mère, la tête dans mes pensées.

_ Edward, tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

_ Non, j'avais autre chose à faire. _Dis-je en continuant mon chemin_.

_ As-tu pu la voir ?

Elle tint mon bras, sondant mon regard.

_ Je…

_ Bella est-elle en danger d'après toi ?

Comment juger ? Visiblement, elle subissait cela depuis toujours. Mais ne pas la voir, ni avoir de nouvelles d'elle me rendait inquiet. Comment savoir comment elle allait ? Comment savoir si James ou un autre ne l'importunait pas ? Je baissai les yeux, passai une main dans mes cheveux.

_ Je peux essayer d'avoir des nouvelles. Maggie ne semble pas lui vouloir du mal.

_ Vous feriez cela ? Mère, je tiens à elle, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

Elle sourit, pencha la tête sur le côté comme à chaque fois qu'elle lisait en nous.

_ Va te reposer. Demain, les tournois commencent.

_ Oui, bonne nuit mère.

Je m'inclinai, et repris mon chemin. J'entrai lentement dans ma chambre.

Etendu en quelques minutes sur mon lit, je restai éveillé tard. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Bella. C'était comme si mon esprit n'était tourné que vers elle. J'avais conscience de sa présence dans le château, et en même temps, le vide était grand à force de ne pas la voir. J'avais presque peur que rien n'ait existé ailleurs que dans mon esprit. Et cela faisait mal.

Finalement, j'avais dormi peu avant que se lève le soleil. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, et je m'attendais presque à voir Bella, même si je savais que ce ne serait pas elle. Je me levai, et enfilai mes vêtements avant de permettre à l'une des servantes d'entrer. Je retins mal un soupir agacé en découvrant Judith. Elle était un peu plus âgée que moi, et je savais ce qu'elle pensait quand elle entrait dans mes appartements. Elle ne m'intéressait pas, comment le lui faire comprendre ?

_ Messire. _Salua-t-elle avec une courbette_.

_ Bonjour, donnez-moi une seconde. _Réclamai-je en lui indiquant où poser mon plateau de petit-déjeuner._

Elle s'inclina avec ce qui devait être un sourire et disparut dans ma chambre.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et me décidai à me nettoyer le visage. L'eau était fraîche dans la cuvette, je mis un instant avant de continuer. J'étais endolori par les combats de la veille, mais ravi que les tournois commencent enfin. Ces premiers jours seraient un ensemble de joutes, auxquelles les grandes familles invitées devaient assister pour soutenir leurs chevaliers. D'ici le week-end, les quintaines et joutes de l'anneau seraient terminées, et les meilleurs chevaliers prendraient place dans les champs pour combattre aux passes d'arme ou en duels.

_ Edward ! Allons-y. _M'appela Emmett._

J'acquiesçai et nous passâmes près de la chambre de ma sœur.

_ Dame Esmée a raison, évitez donc de revenir aussi blessés que cette semaine ! _Réclama Rosalie en fermant la porte._

_ Oui, ma Rose. _Sourit mon frère, et je levai les yeux au ciel._

_ Hum ! Quoiqu'ils soient très attentionnés quand ils sont blessés…_Renchérit ma jumelle, et cette fois, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qui allait se dire._

Je m'écartai, conscient que Jasper embrassait ma sœur à quelques pas de là. Je tournai mon regard n'importe où ailleurs, entre les pierres des murs, et l'une des tentures dans la galerie.

_ Pitié, Jasper ! _s'écria Emmett, rompant le silence_.

Je les vis faire quelques gestes de duels, alors que les filles retournaient à leurs affaires.

_ On ne t'a encore pas vu, hier soir, Edward. _Commença Emmett, et je regrettais presqu'il ne se chamaille pas avec Jasper._

Nous traversâmes les galeries jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Les chevaliers, habitants et servantes allaient et venaient. Je tentai de garder un rythme élevé pour éviter de répondre aux questions qu'ils allaient inévitablement me poser. Mais, Laurent passa à deux pas de moi, et j'eus conscience que quelque chose allait se produire. Nos regards se croisèrent, puis il porta son attention sur Emmett et Jasper. Il se tendit, son pas se fit plus hésitant. Chacun de nous se retourna sur l'autre, évaluant le danger qui rôdait. Emmett s'arrêta au milieu du hall, risquant de se faire bousculer par une servante derrière lui.

La foule autour de nous sembla se séparer pour laisser passer James et Mike, au devant d'Aro, depuis l'aile Nord. Je serrai les mâchoires. Bella était gardée derrière cette porte. Jamais personne ne s'y trouvait, et je m'imaginais déjà en train de la franchir, de la bloquer, et d'explorer, à la recherche de Bella, toutes les pièces que je trouverais. Au lieu de cela, je dus voir le sourire satisfait de James, l'assurance de Laurent remonter, et l'indifférence parfaite d'Aro à ce qui se passait sous son propre toit.

_ Disposez, messieurs.

La voix de Ben interrompit nos pensées. Il posa la main sur mon épaule, comme s'il lisait ce que je voulais faire.

_ Démétri nous attend. _Confirma Jasper en pressant le pas_.

Nous restâmes silencieux, nous sortant complètement de cette atmosphère, avant de rejoindre les autres. En montant sur mon cheval, je croisai les regards d'Emmett et Jasper. Ils avaient senti, eux aussi, le danger qui avait menacé pendant quelques secondes. Cette affaire entre nous six n'était pas réglée. Nous avions conscience que cette guerre à laquelle Aro m'avait condamné scellerait la fin de cette histoire. Nous hochâmes la tête l'un vers l'autre, montrant l'assentiment, et l'union contre ce qui arrivait.

Les trompettes résonnèrent autour de nous, et bientôt, nous suivions Démétri jusqu'au premier champ de combat. Les gens s'écartaient sur notre chemin. Nous retrouvâmes nos écuyers au bord du terrain. Celui-ci était délimité par des barrières en bois, tout en longueur pour ne laisser passer que quelques chevaux, d'un bout à l'autre. Aux extrémités flottaient les étendards rouges et jaunes du royaume Volturi, et celui d'Aro Volturi.

Nous ne nous étions pas proposés pour ces premières activités, aussi nous nous postâmes le long de la barrière, observant les autres s'installer. Les maîtres d'armes des différents chevaliers annonçaient leurs noms et pour ceux qui en avaient, leurs protecteurs et protectrices. Les étendards étaient multiples, coordonnées aux robes des destriers, et aux armoiries. Je me laissai entrainer par la frénésie des autres, et une fois les trompettes silencieuses, la foule s'immobilisa. Les maitres d'armes s'écartèrent, libérant le terrain, les écuyers lâchèrent les rênes et reprirent les étendards. En moins d'une seconde, les chevaux étaient lancés et la distance entre les adversaires diminua. Les villageois présents se pressèrent au bord du terrain, attendant l'impact avec impatience. Le fracas des lances contre les cottes de mailles retentit. Certains chevaux se déportèrent, des grimaces ou des applaudissements accueillirent les chutes de deux chevaliers. L'un d'eux avait littéralement volé hors de sa selle. Son cheval se cabra et fut retenu de justesse par quelques écuyers.

_ Celui-là n'est pas prêt de remonter. _Remarqua Julien._

_ Il est trop jeune. Son maître lui a conseillé de ne pas venir. _Expliqua un autre, dont le prénom m'échappait sans cesse._

_ Voilà ce qu'il a gagné ! _Signala Emmett, alors que le jeune homme-plus jeune que nous- était emporté sur un lit transportable._

_ Il se tenait mal. _Nota Jasper et j'acquiesçai._

J'avais remarqué combien il était vouté au moment de l'impact. Il aurait dû se redresser, permettant à sa lance de frapper celle de l'autre juste à sa pointe. Il n'aurait peut-être pas gagné, mais les lances auraient amorti les chocs, ne blessant pas ou peu les corps.

Les autres chevaliers debout reprirent leur place et les mêmes gestes furent répétés. Les chevaux écumaient de plus en plus souvent, autant que les mottes de terre étaient arrachées au sol.

Après les joutes à la lance, les quintaines furent mises en place. Certains d'entre nous se prêtèrent au jeu, au même titre que les villageois. Du moment qu'on avait un cheval sur lequel monter et une lance ou un bâton, tous tentaient de frapper le mannequin pour le renverser, sans prendre de coups de sa part quand il tourne sur lui-même.

_ Quels nuls ! Il suffit de se baisser ! _Lança Emmett au bout d'un moment à s'escrimer contre les autres_. J'y vais !

Il sortit son cheval de notre rang et avança jusqu'à Démétri. Je vis le regard perplexe qu'il lui porta, et je haussai les épaules.

_ Démétri ne le croit pas meilleur. _Souffla Jasper._

_ Je sais. J'en connais une qui va lui tomber dessus ce soir.

Nous nous regardâmes, partageant un même rire.

_ Elle peut être effrayante. _Concéda-t-il en s'intéressant aux gestes d'Emmett._

Je suivis son regard. Mon frère tint fermement les rênes et sa lance, il avait son sourire triomphant et nous fit signe. Je hochai la tête à son intention. Notre groupe se referma, nous étions destriers contre destriers, à l'affût du moindre geste. Alors qu'il lançait son cheval, je repérai les regards de certaines villageoises, et plus loin, l'air furieux, celui de Rosalie. Elle croisa mon regard une seconde avant de le reporter sur son prétendant. Emmett frappa violemment la quintaine et baissa la tête en un seul mouvement.

L'espace d'un instant, le mannequin vacilla, la foule retint son souffle et personne ne sut ce qui se passait. Mais quand le coup frappa, les éclats de rire furent repris par la foule et les dames. Emmett, de son côté, tentait de se remettre du revers de fortune qu'il venait d'essuyer. Visiblement, malgré une seconde d'hésitation, la quintaine lui avait rendu coup pour coup, lui coupant le souffle en le frappant non pas derrière mais devant.

_ James. _Grinça Jasper_.

Et je vis comme lui le chevalier entraîner les rires des autres par des commentaires que je n'entendais pas, mais dont je comprenais l'implication. Je pressai les genoux sur les flancs de ma monture, lâchant la bride pour mieux l'élancer sur cet homme.

_ Sire Edward. _M'appela_ _Seth, permettant à Jasper et Démétri de me bloquer le chemin._

_ Ne répondez pas à ses attaques, seigneur. _Me conseilla mon maître d'armes._

_ Pourquoi personne n'ose-t-il le faire ? Il ne peut être aussi fort…

_ Il l'est, sire. Ne lui donnez pas la chance de tuer son unique rival.

Je croisai son regard. Bien sûr, beaucoup savait la raison de notre haine. Même si je m'étonnais que personne ne pense à me faire des griefs pour ma relation avec Bella, je savais pouvoir compter sur l'appui-autant que possible et sans danger pour eux- de Démétri et Ben, entre autres. Je soupirai. Je fixai James alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les broches de volailles. Je ne pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça. Je devais éliminer mon rival. Définitivement. Pas uniquement pour moi, mais aussi pour Bella et toutes les femmes qu'il maltraitait.

J'acquiesçai, à l'intention de Démétri et Jasper, pour leur faire comprendre que je resterais calme. Pour cette fois.

OoOoOoOoO

La musique battait son plein, et la Lune rivalisait avec les feux de camps pour illuminer les danseurs et dîneurs. Rosalie avait finalement cessé de punir Emmett pour son comportement en début de journée, et Alice m'avait convaincu de les accompagner à cette fête. Encore plus que lors de la fête du Printemps, les villageois profitaient des tournois pour se mélanger aux chevaliers et dames de la noblesse. Les tournois étaient aussi l'occasion pour tous et toutes de montrer leurs tenues plus belles les unes que les autres.

_ Par ici ! _Lança Seth en nous faisant de grands signes._

Je me tournai vers lui et repérai la petite bande d'écuyers et libraires qui l'entourait, comme ils avaient entouré Bella quelques semaines plus tôt. Je me rembrunis, ce qui me valut un coup de coude de la part de Jasper.

_ Messires, mesdemoiselles. _Salua Leah en s'inclinant._

_ Sire Emmett, vous avez l'air mieux que ce midi. _Remarqua Embry, si je me souvenais bien._

_ Embry ! _Gronda Seth en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule_.

_ Il n'aurait pas fait l'idiot, il n'en serait pas là. _Insista Rosalie alors qu'Emmett grimaçait._

_ Rose ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi !

Certains pouffèrent, alors qu'il enlaçait sa compagne, d'un air suppliant.

_ Justement ! Tu aurais peut-être dû !

_ Quelle femme. _Admira Embry, le regard rivé sur elle._

Jake lui donna un coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité. Quant à moi, je levai les yeux au ciel et pris place sur un banc. Des serveurs nous apportèrent de quoi boire et manger. J'observai en silence, sans faire attention aux conversations autour de moi, les villageoises qui riaient avec les chevaliers, les villageois qui imitaient les chevaliers et ceux dont on identifiait mal le rôle mais qui buvaient et chantaient aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Cette joie augmentait au cours de la soirée, traversait tous les présents, et rendait l'atmosphère plus bouillonnante encore.

_ Bella me manque. _Se plaignit Leah, et je revins immédiatement dans la conversation._

Elle avait l'air triste, une coupe de vin dans la main.

_ A nous aussi, Leah. Mais L'autre ne la lâchera jamais. _Grimaça Embry._

Je sentis le regard de ma famille, appuyé de ceux de nos compagnons.

_ Si vous aviez réfléchi, elle n'en serait pas là. _Gronda Jake en m'accusant de front_.

_ Elle le voulait autant ! _Me défendit Seth_.

_ Non, elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle n'a jamais voulu ! _Insista Jake et dans son regard on lisait la douleur du rejet._

_ Tu n'es qu'un ami, Jake. Messire Edward est…

Jake ricana méchamment, et avala une gorgée avant de reprendre.

_ Qu'a-t-il de plus à lui offrir ? Il se bat pour gagner sa vie, moi je reste calme, mais je peux autant la protéger et lui offrir un toit en sécurité.

_ Je crois que Bella était parfaitement au courant des risques qu'elle courait. _Assura ma sœur._

_ Si vous n'étiez pas venus, elle ne l'aurait pas fait ! _Attaqua-t-il._

Les autres restaient en dehors de l'histoire, laissant Alice et Jacob se disputer.

_ Et elle n'aurait pas goûté au bonheur, même éphémère, que lui a offert mon frère !

Elle était debout à présent, les poings sur les hanches. Jake était fébrile, prêt à se battre.

_ Nous voulions nous voir. _Intervins-je, lentement_. J'aime Bella.

_ Et elle vous aime, aussi. _Approuva Leah en hochant la tête._

Jake sortit, furieux. Embry ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'il devait faire. En tout cas, la bonne humeur de notre groupe s'était enfuie, et je m'en sentais responsable. Je quittai la table et allai régler mes consommations. Quand j'approchais de la porte, assommé par les effluves d'alcool et de transpiration, une main attrapa mon bras.

_ Jake est amoureux de Bella, mais elle s'est toujours gardée de le laisser approcher. Je l'ai croisée avant cette affaire l'autre jour, elle souriait comme jamais. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen. J'ai vu Angela l'autre jour. Bella reste enfermée dans sa chambre, et s'interdit même de discuter avec Ben, avec qui pourtant, elle aimait échanger avant. Essayez de la voir, sire. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Après ses paroles, Leah repartit vers la table, son manteau flottant derrière elle.

Je restai une seconde interdit, puis, sans y réfléchir plus longuement, je retournai à grands pas vers le château. Traverser le hall me parut interminable, et encore plus quand je vis que personne ne gardait la porte de l'aile Nord. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine au rythme de mes pas. J'atteignis l'escalier, celui auprès duquel j'avais trouvé James en train d'agresser Bella. Les lumières étaient éteintes, je ralentis bien malgré moi, et tâtonnai jusqu'à l'étage. J'écoutai. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et une unique lumière vacillait dans le couloir à droite.

Et maintenant ? Me dis-je. Je ne savais pas où était Bella, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de croiser un garde ou même Aro.

Une ombre passa sous une porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Je restai figé, attendant un cri ou une attaque.

Angela était face à moi, en ce qui ressemblait à une chemise de nuit.

_ Pardon. _Fis-je, en détournant mon regard._

_ Sire, vous…

Elle s'interrompit, et faute de mots, m'attira par la manche jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte après y avoir frappé deux coups, puis s'éloigna, me laissant le soin de franchir le seuil.

Bella était immobile, dos à la porte, la tête levée vers un unique carreau de ciel. J'entrai lentement dans la pièce, refermant la porte sur moi.

_ Je vais bien, Angie. Va te coucher, tu dois être épuisée. _Murmura-t-elle, sans bouger._

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Le son de sa voix m'avait manqué. Je crus la découvrir pour la première fois. J'allais parler quand elle se retourna, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je n'avais rien dit. Du moins, pourquoi Angela n'avait rien dit.

A son regard, je sus qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Je tentai un sourire, mais ses yeux brillants me retinrent, et je franchis le mètre entre nous d'un seul pas. J'enlaçai son corps, et retrouvai son contact et sa chaleur avec un soulagement sans précédent. Une seconde, elle ne bougea pas, puis je sentis qu'elle me repoussait. Je baissai les yeux sur elle. Bella secouait la tête et tentait d'échapper à mon embrasse.

_ Bella…

_ Messire, non. Partez. Vous ne pouvez…

_ Je ne partirai pas sans toi, Bella. Comment fais-tu pour rester confinée ici ? Il n'a pas le droit.

_ Il a tous les droits, sire ! Je vous en prie, Edward. C'est impossible, ça l'a toujours été. Partez.

Elle me tourna le dos, volontairement. Mais je refusais de laisser faire. Ces quelques jours sans la voir, sans la prendre dans mes bras avaient été insurmontables. Je n'avais pas pu être moi.

Je me plaçai devant elle, la forçant à me regarder.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

Une larme roula, seule, sur sa joue. Elle plongea dans mon regard. Je lus ses hésitations, les conflits qui faisaient rage en elle.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils feront. Tu as le droit d'être dehors. Tu es illégitime, et alors ? ! Beaucoup d'autres le sont, et personne ne les contraint ainsi.

_ Il peut vous faire tuer. _Supplia-t-elle._

_ Pas sans une bonne raison, Bella. Il y a des lois. Il a pleins pouvoirs, mais j'ai aussi des ressources. Et puis, tu manques à tes amis.

J'espérais que jouer cette carte la ferait se relever, et tenter quelque chose. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'appuya sur le bord de la petite table branlante, les yeux baissés.

_ Il vaut mieux pour eux aussi que je reste ici.

_ Non ! Voyons, Bella, Leah se plaint sans toi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle réussisse à supporter encore longtemps Jake et les autres sans ton soutien.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui mit du baume à mon cœur. Elle tenait aussi à ces personnes.

_ Je ne peux rien faire contre sa volonté, Edward.

_ Pour le moment, oui. Mais les tournois sont toujours le lieu de réclamations. Je peux demander ta main devant tout le monde, Aro ne pourra te cacher éternellement ici.

_ Ne faites pas ça ! Vous mourriez avant même d'avoir fini votre phrase ! Et personne n'y redirait quoi que ce soit.

Sa panique ressortait par tous ses pores. Mais au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je savais que j'avais le droit de demander sa main, en récompense. Mon père pouvait aussi demander de l'avoir à ses côtés pour Rose et Alice. Nous pouvions nous battre pour elle. J'allais le faire. Je la voulais pour femme.

Je posai une main sur sa joue et relevai son visage vers moi. Elle se mordait encore la lèvre.

_ Fais-moi confiance, Bella. _Demandai-je en m'approchant_.

Elle hésitait, je le lisais dans ses prunelles humides, mais elle voulait y croire.

Je baissai mon visage vers le sien et frôlai d'abord ses lèvres des miennes. Je sentis un frisson la parcourir et se répercuter dans mon corps. Je ne me retins pas à demander un autre accès à sa bouche. Elle gémit, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour m'offrir meilleur passage. Une main sur sa joue, je glissai l'autre dans son dos. Ses bras s'agrippèrent à mes épaules, et plaquèrent nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Nous fûmes plongés dans notre baiser pendant un temps infini. Je savourai les caresses de sa langue sur la mienne. J'appréciai le soulèvement de sa poitrine contre la mienne, au rythme de notre même respiration saccadée. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa coiffure, et je défis les épingles. Ses cheveux retombèrent dans son dos, lentement, me laissant admirer la cascade châtain. J'écartai mes lèvres des siennes, mais continuai à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou. Mes doigts réapprenaient les courbes de son corps, aimant sentir le tissu de sa robe glisser contre ma paume.

Bella haletait, la tête renversée en arrière. Je m'aventurai sans y réfléchir, à la base de son cou, contre la couture de son corsage. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues et je relevai les yeux vers elle. Ses prunelles brillaient de cette lumière qui me traversait. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à mon toucher. Mais je ne savais pas si elle se rendait compte de l'état dans lequel la voir ainsi me mettait : ces joues roses, les cheveux défaits et ses lèvres gonflées de mes baisers. Je la portai doucement jusque sur sa couche, et m'étendis à ses côtés. Nous ne prononçâmes aucun mot, nous contentant de nous plonger dans le regard de l'autre, nos doigts entrelacés.

_ Je ne sais…_Commença-t-elle, et je l'interrompis d'un baiser chaste_.

_ Je ne veux rien, Bella. Tu me manquais, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Voilà pourquoi je suis là.

Elle sourit, timidement, et regarda mes doigts avec les siens.

_ Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés, Bella. Je ne veux pas te perdre. _Affirmai-je en la serrant plus contre moi._

Elle hocha la tête, et se blottit contre moi. Sa tête sur mon bras, tout près de mon cou, je sentis son souffle régulier contre ma peau.

_ Je vous aime aussi, Edward.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle. Bella me fixait avec intensité. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ma langue taquina sa bouche, jusqu'à se mêler à la sienne. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle. Son corps moulé contre le mien, nous relâchâmes seulement nos lèvres, et nous nous laissâmes emporter par le sommeil.

Je ne la lâchai pour rien au monde.

OoOoOoOoO

Le bruit de pas dans le couloir me réveilla en sursaut. J'avais confusément conscience de la présence de Bella dans mes bras, et donc du risque qu'elle encourait si on me trouvait ici. Je tournai le visage vers elle. Elle dormait encore mais son souffle signalait qu'elle allait se réveiller bientôt. J'observai la paix dans son visage, la ligne nette de ses lèvres. Je me retins de justesse de l'embrasser, et me contentai de lui caresser la joue. Elle se tendit contre moi, sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

J'y lus la frayeur avant qu'elle constate que c'était moi qui la tenais.

_ Bonjour. _Souris-je pour l'apaiser_.

Elle sourit timidement et son regard alla à la fenêtre encore sombre avant de revenir se poser sur moi. Elle ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir, et secrètement, je souhaitais qu'elle ne bouge pas, que rien ne soit dit. Je voulais encore l'avoir à mes côtés.

Puis, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle se blottit encore plus contre moi. Sa tête se posa doucement sur mon torse, ses jambes se rapprochant des miennes. Je la serrai entre mes bras, déposant un baiser sur son front. J'écoutai notre respiration, sur la même cadence. Ses doigts jouaient avec la ficelle du col de ma tunique. Ma peau frémissait à l'endroit où le bout de ses doigts me touchait.

_ Je vous manquais ?

Elle parla si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils, persuadé de m'être fait comprendre la veille. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et relevai son visage. Je me plongeai dans son regard noisette, la peur et l'amour y brillaient.

_ Oui, tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps.

Elle sourit, avec hésitation, et prit une grande respiration.

_ C'est dangereux, messire. N'importe qui peut entrer…

_ Comment cela ?

Ma voix tremblait d'indignation. Comment cela ils pouvaient entrer sans prévenir ?

Bella baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ S'ils veulent entrer me demander quelque chose, ils peuvent…Ben ne le fait pas, il frappe, mais…

_ Quelqu'un l'a-t-il fait depuis que tu es là ?

Je grondai dorénavant. Il était hors de question que cela continue !

_ Non.

_ Alors il n'y a pas de dangers. J'aurai le temps de me cacher si nécessaire.

_ Vous cacher ?

Elle parut surprise, et regarda autour de nous. Je compris ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour trouver une cachette.

_ D'accord. Alors j'aurai au moins le temps de prendre mon poignard.

_ Vous battre ? !

Cette fois, Bella se détacha de mes bras, se redressant. Elle laissa une main sur ma poitrine, elle avait presque l'air furieuse. Terriblement belle et attirante. Je détournai une seconde le regard, pour me reprendre, et croisai à nouveau ses pupilles.

_ Je me battrai pour toi, si nécessaire. _Confirmai-je_.

_ Vous êtes fou, Sire.

Sa voix était claire, elle ne faisait que donner un diagnostic à la situation. Je souris, et tendis la main vers son visage. Je passai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle prit ma main et la maintint sur sa joue.

_ Peut-être bien.

Elle soupira, secouant la tête. Je l'attirai contre moi, et savourai la façon dont son corps se plaçait à l'unisson du mien.

_ Vous disiez vrai, hier soir ?

_ A quel propos ?

_ De…Ce que vous comptiez faire pendant ces tournois. _Hésita-t-elle_.

Je contractai mon bras autour de sa taille, pour la serrer encore plus.

_ Oui. _Ma voix fut plus profonde que je le pensais_. Et le voudrais-tu ?

C'était à mon tour d'hésiter.

Et si elle refusait de venir à moi ?

Elle réfléchit avant de répondre, j'imaginai son esprit tiraillé entre plusieurs possibilités. Enfin, elle se redressa, ses cheveux défaits firent un rideau entre le monde et nous. Je me perdis dans la douceur de son regard. Elle me contempla de la même manière que je le faisais avec elle, passant un doigt le long de ma mâchoire, sur mon nez, jusqu'à mes lèvres.

_ Oui. _Souffla-t-elle._

J'aspirai son odeur autant que son aveu, les gravant en moi pour toujours.

Je ne dis rien, mais me redressai pour trouver ses lèvres entrouvertes, attendant mon baiser. Le temps sembla se figer sur notre étreinte. Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, haletants, nos lèvres ne se détachant que pour mieux se retrouver. J'enfonçai les doigts dans ses cheveux, et basculai. Bella s'étendit sur le dos, et enroula mieux encore ses bras autour de mes épaules. Sa langue séduisait la mienne avec audace et je savais que je devais m'arrêter. Mais mon corps réagit tout autrement, conduisant une de mes mains à caresser avec lenteur la courbe de sa poitrine, et de ses flancs. Bella hoqueta de surprise quand je penchais mon visage sur la peau nue au-dessus de son corsage. Je vis son regard, et sentis le frisson qui la parcourait. Je continuai mon exploration, m'autorisant à défaire un bouton de son vêtement. Sa peau réagissait à mon contact, autant que le reste de son corps. Nos bassins se trouvèrent d'un même mouvement, et j'enroulai une main à sa hanche.

_ Edward…_Murmura-t-elle, ses doigts s'attachant à mes cheveux_.

Je souris, ma langue dessina un instant de plus sur la peau libérée. Je voyais la naissance de sa poitrine, et me retins difficilement de continuer mes caresses. Je repris plutôt ses lèvres, recouvrant son corps du mien, sans trop peser. Cette fois, sa bouche fut plus hésitante à répondre à mon baiser. Je bougeai moins vite, l'appelant lentement, la laissant choisir. Elle gémit finalement et me donna accès à sa bouche. Je l'embrassai avec dévotion, et tendresse. Je goûtai son visage autant que sa langue. Je ne pourrais jamais me défaire d'elle.

_ Bella ?

Deux coups portés à la porte m'obligèrent à arrêter. Je redressai la tête, Bella paniquait, même si j'avais reconnu la voix d'Angela.

_ Oui, Angie. Une…Une seconde.

Elle me repoussa, et je l'aidai à se lever. Elle refit son corsage, et passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Son parfum se mêlait au mien dans la chambre. Ses joues roses la rendaient plus vivante, plus vibrante. A contrecœur je quittai le lit à mon tour et m'appuyai au mur sous la fenêtre.

Bella entrebâilla sa porte, pour laisser entrer Angela.

Celle-ci s'arrêta, et nous regarda à tour de rôle avant de faire une révérence en ma direction. Dans son regard, se lisaient ses interrogations.

_ Bella, je…

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, Angie !

La défense virulente de Bella m'atteignit en plein cœur. Elle savait pourtant, comme moi, que quelque chose se passait. Je soutins le regard interrogateur d'Angela puis je les laissai à leur discussion, me faisant invisible.

_ Je venais voir comment tu te sens aujourd'hui.

Je fronçai des sourcils. Il ne me semblait pas avoir remarqué quelque chose d'inquiétant…A part la pâleur extrême de sa peau…

_ Bien, Angela je crois juste que je manque…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ne finit pas sa phrase. Bien sûr qu'elle manquait d'air. J'étais sûr que malgré l'interdiction qu'elle avait de quitter le château, Bella avait toujours moyen de rejoindre le jardin, ou même de changer de pièce et d'atmosphère.

_ Les Denali vont arriver. Peut-être que tu pourras nous rejoindre dans le hall. _Espéra Angela et je la remerciai intérieurement de cette proposition._

Bella, au contraire, se rembrunit.

_ Nous verrons.

Elles se turent.

_ Messire, voudriez-vous de l'aide pour retourner à vos appartements ? _Proposa Angela_.

Je jetai un œil à Bella. J'aurais voulu l'interroger, savoir ce qui la tracassait, mais je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant que tout le monde soit réveillé et m'empêche de retourner dans ma chambre. Je pinçai mon index et mon pouce à la base de mon nez.

_ S'il-te-plait, Angela. _Répondit Bella, à ma place._

Angela serra le bras de Bella, en signe de soutien, et se tourna vers moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je ne partirais pas sans avoir une dernière réponse.

_ Puis-je revenir ?

_ Non !

_ Bella…

_ Non, sire. C'est trop dangereux. Nous avons eu de la chance.

Elle me suppliait.

_ Comme l'a dit Angela, il se peut que j'aie à descendre prochainement pour aider avec la famille Denali…

Elle se raccrochait à cela, mais nous savions qu'il y avait peu de chances. Je croisai son regard avec insistance. Elle devait comprendre que je n'allais pas repartir comme ça et tout oublier. Nous nous aimions. Nous ne pouvions pas l'oublier.

Bella s'écarta et vérifia que personne ne soit dans le couloir, pour que je puisse repartir. Angela sortit en premier, je pris la main de Bella et y déposai un baiser. Elle détourna le regard et rougit d'une manière adorable. Je souris, je ne pus retenir mon sourire en coin d'apparaitre. Peut-être étais-je un peu trop fier de moi.

Je suivis Angela, en silence, dans le dédale de couloirs. Je m'étonnai qu'elle ne me conduise pas à nouveau dans le hall, par où j'aurais rejoint mes appartements. Au lieu de cela, nous nous retrouvâmes directement au bout d'un couloir dont les meurtrières ouvraient sur le jardin et les écuries des femmes. Nous étions dans l'aile où ma famille et moi résidions, sans avoir à passer par le hall et les pièces centrales du château.

Avant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à mon étage, Angela s'immobilisa et se tourna vers moi.

_ Les lumières sont éteintes dès minuit, mais à cinq heures du matin, les premiers chevaliers de la garde et Ben se lèvent. Soyez prudents, sire.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle me conduisit jusqu'à mes appartements. Elle s'effaça, et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Ce fut à ce moment que je sentis les battements de mon cœur, mon sang tambourinait dans mes oreilles. J'avais conscience du danger de cette situation, mais j'allais retenir ces couloirs, et les utiliser dès que je pourrais. J'avais en ma possession un chemin secret pour rejoindre celle que j'aimais…

Après un moment à hésiter sur ce que je devais faire, je me tournai vers le broc d'eau sur la petite table, et ôtai ma tunique. Je passai une serviette humide sur mon torse. Frissonnant, je sentais mon esprit bouillir. Une partie de moi voulait rejoindre Bella. Ma priorité devenait son sourire. Elle devait le retrouver. Mais l'autre partie de mon cerveau savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'était impossible. Je soupirai, et enfilai une chemise propre. Avant de revoir Bella, je devais éliminer les menaces sur elle. Si les villageois et les frères Volturi connaissaient son existence, Aro serait obligé de lui rendre son rang. J'espérais du moins, que de ne plus pouvoir cacher sa fille lui rendrait un peu d'humanité…

Je retirais mes bottes et mes braies, pour en changer quand Judith frappa à la porte. Je me rhabillai rapidement, et l'autorisai à entrer, cherchant mes gants.

_ Sire. _Salua-t-elle_.

_ Bonjour.

J'avançai vers la porte, j'avais besoin de me mêler à la foule pour calmer ma précipitation à défier James. Il me semblait être celui qui entraverait au maximum mes mouvements pour libérer Bella.

_ Seigneur, savez-vous que Jacob Black a été battu hier soir ?

Au départ, j'allais lui signifier que cela ne me concernait pas, quand je réalisai le sens de ses propos.

_ M'accuse-t-on ?

J'approchai d'elle, observant son visage pour y lire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'immobilisa, me fixant avant de répondre que non. Elle ne voulait que me tenir au courant puisqu'elle nous avait vus la veille. Je restai sceptique mais elle paraissait sincère. Je la laissai à son travail, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait s'être passé quand Jake avait quitté notre tablée.

La journée passa dans un brouillard où tournois à la lance, et quintaines se succédaient. La plupart des chevaliers de la région y participèrent, et furent bien souvent assommés et désarçonnés. Ce fut quand Jasper revint aussi amoché qu'Emmett, que Démétri nous annonça qu'une mêlée était prévue en fin d'après-midi. Emmett râla qu'il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir sortir à nouveau s'il avait le malheur d'être encore dans un sale état ce soir.

_ C'est la dure vie du chevalier, sire.

La voix de James fit se hérisser les cheveux sur ma nuque. Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme. J'avais presque la main sur le pommeau de mon épée. Je vis son rictus, et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, mes muscles se bandant pour mieux attaquer. Il ne s'intéressa à personne d'autres qu'à moi. Son regard vrillé au mien, il observait mes réactions.

_ Les fils à papa ne peuvent pas savoir ce que c'est. Ils ne font que jouer au chevalier servant et à la princesse déchue ! _Ricana Mike, imité par les autres_.

Mon cheval fit un écart, la soudaineté de mon mouvement l'inquiéta.

_ Regardez ! Même sa monture en a assez du gamin déguisé en homme ! _Insista un autre._

_ Et le mulet sur lequel tu es, il en pense quoi ? _Interrogea Emmett, se plaçant à mes côtés._

L'homme pâlit, je le vis poser la main sur son épée. Emmett se tendit, prêt à attaquer avant l'autre. J'attendais que James fasse quelque chose, mais il resta impassible, me fixant toujours.

_ Du calme. _Intervint alors Jasper_. Em, il n'en vaut pas le coup.

Ils toisèrent tous Jasper, alors qu'Emmett renchérissait.

_ Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un boucher.

Il détourna sa monture, mettant fin à la scène. Mais les autres ne le voyaient pas de cet œil. Ils firent avancer en même temps leurs chevaux, et seul James put les arrêter.

_ Assez ! Laissez donc ces enfants. Nous verrons bien assez tôt de quoi ils sont capables.

_ Mais James ! Ils nous…

_ Suffit ! Laissons-les trouver une vraie cause pour laquelle ils pourront se battre. Pour le moment, toutes sont vaines. Leur princesse déchue est hors de leur portée.

Il fit demi-tour mais j'ajoutais.

_ Comme de la tienne, James Hunter.

Il ne dit rien, mais je vis son sourire. Son assurance transparaissait de tous ses pores. Les paroles de Bella, au matin, me revinrent : « N'importe qui peut entrer… ». Soudain, je craignis qu'elle ne pensât qu'à une seule personne… La troupe de James repartait au petit trot, ils invectivaient ceux qui étaient sur leur route. Je serrai la mâchoire. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de se battre. Mais bientôt.

_ Si je m'écoutais, je lui arracherais la tête. _Grogna Emmett_.

_ Il n'attend que ça, Emmett. Il nous provoque.

_ Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi on n'y répond pas ?

_ Parce que même la règle des tournois interdit les combats en-dehors des mêlées et duels officiels. _Expliquai-je._

Ils m'observèrent, je restai à fixer le point à partir duquel James avait disparu entre les tentes.

_ Que veux-tu dire, Edward ?

_ Ils vont participer à la mêlée, Jazz. Je l'ai lu dans son regard.

_ Tant mieux !

Emmett applaudit, puis entraîna son cheval vers le château.

_ Il est bien plus habitué aux combats que toi, Edward. _Remarqua Jasper._

_ Je sais Jasper. Mais son assurance a forcément une faille.

_ Et si tu ne trouvais pas cette faille ?

Question légitime, je le reconnaissais.

_ Je mourrais en la libérant.

_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, Edward.

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, il était tiraillé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Et si elle ne voulait pas être libérée ? Peut-être que James a raison. Elle accepte son sort, Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu t'engages là-dedans sans assurance qu'elle te veut réellement.

_ Elle n'est pas une énième femme, Jasper. Elle a peur pour moi et ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

Il resta silencieux puis acquiesça.

_ Tu es sûr de toi, mais s'il te plait, ne fais rien qui puisse te coûter cher. Je me vois mal expliquer à Alice la raison de tes problèmes.

Je souris. Ma sœur pouvait être pire qu'une armée à la guerre. Je posai la main sur son épaule.

_ Je te ferai un mot d'excuse.

_ Ce que tu peux être idiot !

Il secoua la tête, et nous rîmes en rejoignant les autres. Emmett avait déjà mis pied à terre, et discutait avec Rosalie et Alice.

_ Jasper ! _S'écria ma sœur en voyant l'état dans lequel il était_.

_ Je n'ai rien, Lyly. _Assura-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue_.

_ Rien ? Et ces griffures sur la joue !

_ C'est le métier qui rentre, mesdemoiselles_. Affirma Démétri en venant vers nous_.

Il s'inclina, avant de se tourner vers moi.

_ Seth va vous aider à installer vos couleurs pour tout à l'heure.

_ Merci.

Nous discutâmes un peu avec notre maître d'armes. Ses conseils étaient les bienvenus. Puis, Rosalie et Alice en eurent assez de nous entendre parler combats. Elles prirent d'autorité les bras d'Emmett et Jasper, forçant Démétri à nous quitter.

_ Que se passe-t-il les filles ? _Ricana Emmett_.

Rosalie grinça des dents, et tourna son regard vers le perron devant les portes du château. Trois jeunes femmes se tenaient auprès d'un couple plus âgé. Elles étaient blondes, avec de longs cheveux coiffés avec soin, leurs robes semblaient cousues sur elles. On ne pouvait pas nier leur beauté, à en croire d'ailleurs les regards des hommes.

_ Les filles Denali et le seigneur Eléazar. _Répondit Alice, dans ses yeux, des flèches mortelles se préparaient à être lancées._

_ Jolie ! _Siffla Emmett_.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il était bête !

_ Jolie ? ! Emmett Cullen ! _Rosalie se détacha de lui, le regard noir_. Ces filles sont hautaines, hargneuses et extrêmement désagréables !

_ Nous avons dû les supporter pendant le déjeuner. Vous n'avez pas vu comme elles se comportent ! _Renchérit ma jumelle._

_ Elles sont bonnes à marier, mais je plains tous les jeunes hommes célibataires ! _Insista Rose._

Nos amies croisèrent leur regard, prêtes à combattre l'une avec l'autre.

_ Elles ne peuvent pas être si terribles que ça. _Proposa Jasper_.

_ Attends de les voir au dîner. _Cracha Rosalie en relevant le bas de sa robe pour retourner à l'intérieur._

_ Elle est vraiment en colère. _Grimaça Emmett_.

_ Evitons de les regarder, nous devrions nous en sortir. _Espérai-je en posant un bras autour des épaules de mon frère._

_ Espérons. _Confirma-t-il en se tournant vers les chevaux._

Près de deux heures plus tard, la mêlée était devenue une véritable bataille durant laquelle chacun se battait pour lui et ses proches. Nos épées frappaient contre les heaumes. Nos chevaux tentaient d'éviter les coups, se cambrant sur les côtés.

Je n'entendais rien, je me laissais emporter par l'énergie du combat.

Je plaçai mon épée devant moi pour contrer le coup que l'un de mes adversaires me donnait, conscient qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient à plusieurs mètres de là. Quand j'abattis mon épée contre le renforcement de son épaule, je sentis aussi un coup dans mon côté opposé. Je grimaçai de douleur et me pliai en deux.

Je réalisai alors que la lance qui attaquait ma cotte de maille n'était autre que celle de James.

Je croisai son regard bleu. Il avait agi avec l'intention de me déstabiliser, il espérait bien que cette fois je répondrais à son agression. Je pris le bout de la lance et l'ôtai de la maille, frémissant malgré moi de savoir la pointe si près de ma peau. Je repris ma respiration. James tira d'un coup sec sur sa lance, me l'arrachant de la main. La flèche griffa mes gants. Je me redressai à peine que sa lance m'atteignait à nouveau. Je serrai les mâchoires, et détournai mon cheval de sa trajectoire.

_ Ne vous battez-vous pas, sire ? _Me nargua James en ramenant sa lance vers lui._

_ Je n'attendais que vous_. Grinçai-je en pointant mon épée vers lui._

Il ricana. Un cavalier fonçait sur nous. James enfonça son poignard dans la gorge de l'homme qui s'effondra au sol. Son cheval continua sa course, évitant de justesse les coups que les autres chevaliers en train de se battre se donnaient. Je retournai mon attention sur James, plaçant mon cheval de manière à pouvoir lutter contre lui. Il rangea son poignard, plaça sa lance sur le côté, et sortit son épée. Cette fois encore, plus rien n'existait autour de moi.

Ne comptaient plus que James, et mon épée dans sa gorge.

Je lançai ma monture contre lui, nos épées cognant l'une contre l'autre dans un fracas immense. La violence transparaissait dans chacun de nos mouvements. James fit déplacer son cheval de manière à ce que nous ayons plus de place. Il attaqua immédiatement, mais je l'attendais. Mon épée atteignit son heaume avec violence. Je vis ses yeux se révulser alors qu'il portait la main à l'endroit de l'impact. Ses narines se dilatèrent, il était furieux. Je réussis à éviter un autre coup, mais bientôt, une pluie de frappes m'absorba et je fis en sorte de rendre coups pour coups. Je pointai mon épée dans son ventre, et nous quittâmes nos chevaux pour mieux nous battre au sol. Cette fois, plus rien ne nous retenait. Je l'entendis gronder alors qu'il se jetait sur moi. Sa tête me frappa en même temps que j'évitai son épée en me décalant.

_ Tu sautes bien, Cullen, mais il faut penser à attaquer si tu veux survivre ! _Affirma-t-il tout en ponctuant ses mots de coups d'épées._

Il finit sa phrase en s'en prenant à mon renforcement d'épaules. Je m'affaissai une seconde, et repérai l'ouverture dont j'avais besoin. Il était si prétentieux que son armure n'était pas complète. Il ne portait pas la cuirasse en intégralité et la cotte de maille sur ses flancs était moins travaillée que sur le reste du corps. Alors que James s'écartait d'un pas, je sortis un poignard de ma botte. J'attaquai rapidement, multipliant les mouvements vers sa tête. Quand il leva le bras, mon poignard atteignit son côté, juste sous l'aisselle.

James se retira violemment, son épée frôlant mon visage de près. Je sentis une goutte de sang couler sur ma joue mais restai fixé sur mon adversaire. James fit un autre pas en arrière et tituba, la bouche ouverte sur un cri de surprise. Je gardai mon poignard dans la main, et réalisai les spectateurs que nous avions. Je trouvai tout de suite Laurent et Mike. Démétri était attentif à ce qui allait se produire.

James me regarda avec haine, j'hésitai à l'attaquer en premier, ou attendre qu'il le fasse. Visiblement, nous avions tous les deux conscience que l'interlude de cette mêlée était passé et nous empêchait de continuer ce combat officiellement. L'enjeu et les conséquences vis-à-vis d'Aro nous arrêtaient. James rangea son épée, et me provoqua.

_ Excellentes passes, messire. Mais cela ne changera rien.

Il se détourna, ses hommes fermant la marche. Je baissai la tête et repris mon souffle.

_ Il saigne pas mal, tu aurais pu viser plus au milieu aussi.

Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule, me félicitant. Je hochai la tête, je regardai les chevaliers s'éloigner par petits groupes. Il me semblait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Leurs critiques. Leurs questions.

_ Vous devriez faire soigner ça, sire. _Démétri désigna mon visage._

_ C'est grave ?

Ma voix était vibrante de la violence qui me dominait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Tu es défiguré, désolé ! _Rit Emmett en montant sur son cheval._

Je soupirai, me pinçai l'arête du nez. Je grimaçai. Mon visage me semblait contusionner.

_ Un peu de repos et on n'y verra plus rien. _Affirma Démétri_.

_ Dois-je craindre qu'il m'attaque à nouveau ?

Il regarda dans la direction par laquelle James était parti.

_ Non, je pense qu'il va plutôt garder profil bas ce soir.

Je le remerciai et repris les rênes de ma monture.

_ Sire. _Je me tournai vers lui._ Une autre mêlée est prévue demain soir. Gardez-vous de vous faire prendre. _Me conseilla-t-il avant de retourner auprès des autres maîtres d'armes._

Je talonnai mon destrier et retournai au château.

La nuit tombait à nouveau sur la forteresse, les habitants commençaient à regagner les tentes des cantines mobiles alors que les derniers tournois se finissaient.

Je passai le pont-levis, et laissai Seth prendre les rênes. Quittant la cour principale, je retrouvai le hall bondé de nouvelles domestiques et dames de compagnie.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, une damoiselle Denali m'aborda.

_ Messire Edward, c'est bien ça ?

Elle souriait. Sa peau blanche était parfaite et le col de sa robe un peu trop plongeant par rapport aux habitudes de la région. Je m'inclinai, une main dans le dos.

_ Ma demoiselle.

_ C'est Tanya. Sourit-elle en avançant plus près encore.

Je me sentis obligé de la saluer autrement. Je pris sa main pour y déposer un baiser, et croisai son regard noir.

_ Je vous ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps. Bien sûr, mes compagnes m'ont vite fait rentré, mais la puissance de vos coups m'a éblouie. Avoua-t-elle.

Je retins une grimace. Tanya Denali semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur moi. Je souris poliment, mon regard balayant la salle en quête d'une issue. A quelques mètres, je trouvai la dame Denali avec ses deux autres filles. Les réactions d'Alice et Rosalie plus tôt me revinrent en tête, et je compris mieux ce qui les poussait à détester les Denali et leur fierté orgueilleuse.

_ Je suis désolé qu'une jeune dame de votre rang ait eu à assister à un combat si violent.

_ Au contraire ! C'était passionnant. Votre joue saigne, vous devriez venir dans mes appartements, je pourrai demander de quoi vous soigner.

_ Jamais je n'oserai une telle audace, ma demoiselle. Je vais plutôt me retirer et vous laisser aux bons soins de vos parents.

Son regard se fit plus dur, et elle ôta sa main de la mienne. Elle redressa le menton.

_ Je n'ai guère besoin de mes parents pour prendre soin de moi, sire. Vous vous en rendrez compte.

Après ses paroles, Tanya Denali fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses compagnes. Alors que je m'écartai vers la porte, j'entendis les réflexions partagées.

_ Un bien beau chevalier, demoiselle.

_ Mais célibataire, mon amie. Assura Tanya en posant une main assurée sur le bras de sa compagne, me lançant un regard que je reconnaissais comme plein d'envie pour l'avoir déjà vu chez d'autres.

Je m'enfonçai dans les couloirs, cherchant un endroit où la demoiselle Denali ne pourrait me rejoindre.

**BELLA POV**

Je voyais le soleil s'éloigner vers l'Ouest, et frissonnai malgré la température. Je repensai à la veille, quand Edward m'avait prise dans ses bras. J'avais senti tout mon corps se blottir contre le sien. J'avais eu besoin de son cœur battant contre ma joue. Mais j'avais aussi eu conscience du danger qu'il courait. Ça avait été si facile de me dire que ne plus le voir le protégerait que les jours avaient passé dans une sorte de vide dans lequel je voulais me complaire. Voir qu'il était venu, lire son amour dans son regard et ses gestes lorsqu'il se déclarait et pouvoir oublier la souffrance dans mon cœur pendant la nuit m'avaient fait oublier mes objectifs.

Son souffle se mêlait si bien avec le mien qu'il m'avait paru naturel de le trouver à mes côtés. L'arrivée d'Angela me ramenait violemment à la réalité. Et depuis le matin, je sentais sourdre une colère face à cette situation. Après tout, toutes les domestiques avaient leurs compagnons. Pourquoi pas moi ? Mon père pourrait au moins me donner un statut précis et me laisser vivre comme je l'entendais !

_ Tu as l'air furieuse.

Angela rompit le silence. Je relevai la tête vers elle. Depuis quelques heures, nous filions toutes les deux dans une des pièces inoccupées de l'aile Nord. Les autres s'attelaient à l'accueil de la famille Denali, et Aro avait exigé que je reste ici.

_ Le seigneur Edward veut se battre pour moi.

_ Il a l'air vraiment prêt à tout, oui.

_ Mais, je ne veux pas ! Ils ont failli se battre avec James, et puis…C'est de la folie.

J'entendis, moi aussi, la pointe de révolte dans ma voix. Angela m'observa en silence. Je soupirai et arrêtai mon travail pour la regarder en face.

_ J'aimerais tant savoir où est réellement ma place ! IL a dit que je n'avais pas de place, que je n'étais rien. C'est bien mon sentiment.

_ Bella ! C'est…

_ Qu'IL me donne un statut clair, au moins ! Chacun saurait comment se comporter. Angie, je ne demande pas une vie de rêve, je veux juste pouvoir choisir. Si je suis une servante, pourquoi ne pas mener ma vie privée en parallèle avec mon travail ? Les autres le font bien. Si je suis autre chose, qu'IL relâche un peu son regard sur moi et me dise comment agir.

C'était la première fois que je disais à voix haute ces requêtes. Angela me regarda, sans savoir quoi dire. Je soupirai et repris mon aiguille. De toute façon, jamais Aro ne ferait quoi que ce soit…

Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit et nous relevâmes en même temps la tête. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

_ James ?

**Je vous retrouve d'ici une dizaine de jours !**

**PS : L'éléphant chauffant est encore trop doux pour James, voyons ! (Chaperon rouge)**

**PS2: Vous trouverez sur mon profil les liens de tenues dont je m'inspire pour cette fiction ;) Je vérifie tout de suite si elle est à jour.  
**


	12. Chapter 12  10Je t'aime

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Pardon, j'ai failli oublier de poster ! Mais bon, vous avez bien assez souffert ! Je vous livre la réponse à vos questions (la voici la fameuse lettre d'Edward ) ) Bonne lecture.**

**Bonnes lectures. Bienvenue aux nouvelles ) **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews aussi.**

**Merci à Caro pour son soutien, Dieu sait que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre…Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez )**

**Chapitre 10- Je t'aime **

**BELLA POV**

_Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit et nous relevâmes en même temps la tête. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge._

__ James ?_

Je restai sans voix alors qu'Angela l'interrogeait sur sa venue.

_ Que voulez-vous ? _Osa-t-elle demander_.

_ Sors. _Ordonna-t-il sans me quitter du regard._

Nous nous levâmes en même temps, et James m'arrêta quand je passais devant lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon bras.

_ Vous me faîtes mal !

Je tentai de me dégager, mais il me repoussa vers l'intérieur de la pièce, son regard bleu était noir de colère. Il me semblait qu'il respirait avec difficulté, et je me questionnai sur les raisons.

_ Toi. _Il désignait Angela_. Sors.

_ Nous avons du travail. _Dis-je en espérant qu'Angela oserait lui tenir tête à nouveau._

_ Moi aussi. _Sa voix pleine de hargne claqua dans la pièce, nous contraignant au silence_.

Angela se tourna vers moi, elle était tiraillée, voulant partir mais sans me laisser.

_ Je te rejoins. _Lui signifiai-je._

Après tout, elle ne pouvait se mettre seule en travers du chemin de James. Elle acquiesça, m'observa un instant de plus, puis sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Ce fut à ce moment que je ressentis le poids de la présence de James dans la pièce. L'air était presque irrespirable en le sachant si près de moi. Son regard me détailla de la tête aux pieds, je me forçai à ne pas trembler. J'en avais assez de son comportement.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Toi.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et je relevai la tête violemment.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente. _Il franchit la distance entre nous et attrapa mes bras_. Non seulement il a la prétention de te toucher. _Il prit mes mains dans les siennes comme je me débattais et les plaça dans mon dos_. Mais en plus il croit pouvoir me défier impunément ? !

Sa voix vibrait de colère alors que je réalisais ce qu'il disait.

_ Pitié ! Comment va-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Je me tortillai comme je le pouvais, cherchant à lui donner des coups de pieds. Il riait de mes tentatives. Ses doigts se refermèrent encore plus autour de mes poignets. Je sentis comme il faisait pression sur mon corps pour me faire ployer.

_ James ! Vous…

Je me débattais. Une de ses mains prit mon visage et me fit tourner les yeux vers lui. Je sus ce qu'il allait faire avant même de sentir le coffre près duquel j'étais assise plus tôt contre mes mollets. Il fit pression sur moi, et je me retrouvai appuyée contre. Les mains toujours emprisonnées par les siennes dans mon dos, son corps ployant contre le mien, mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine. Je vis son visage approché du mien, sa respiration était désordonnée.

_ Tu es à moi, Isabella. Tu l'as toujours su. Je viens prendre mon dû. _Fit-il, sa bouche humide contre ma peau._

Je retins un sanglot de panique, et m'affaissai. Il sembla satisfait et sa main se desserra sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux, rassemblant mon peu de force contre lui. Le coffre était grand, le velours caressait la paume sur laquelle je m'appuyais pour ne pas céder entièrement sous son poids.

_ Ouvre les yeux, Bella. _Ordonna-t-il, sa main glissant sur ma hanche._

Ma respiration était trop rapide. Il devait l'interpréter par autre chose car il sourit et inspira. Je frémis. Je devais me sortir de là. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne ce pour quoi il était venu. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, son nez frôlait la base de mon cou. Il devait penser avoir son temps. Mes jambes étaient pliées, ses cuisses contre les miennes. Je manœuvrai et réussis à placer mon genou entre lui et moi. En même temps que ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes, je parvins à le mordre et le repousser.

Je me détachai de son emprise et m'éloignai à l'opposé de la salle, vers la porte.

Sa lèvre saignait. J'essuyai ma bouche du revers de la main et lui renvoyai un regard aussi violent que le sien.

_ Petite bâtarde !

Il fit un pas vers moi et je vis le mouvement de son bras. Ou plutôt, la manière avec laquelle il limitait ses mouvements. Quand sa main se posa à la base de mon cou, je fermai les yeux, pliai les doigts et le frappai de toutes mes forces sur son côté. Je le sentis s'éloigner et m'attendis à un coup.

Sans que je ne puisse jamais savoir comment les choses s'étaient réellement passées, James se retrouva plutôt à terre, l'épée de Ben pointée vers sa gorge.

_ Vous n'avez rien, Bella ? _Demanda-t-il sans quitter James du regard._

Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi, et fixai le sol pour me retrouver.

_ Non. Merci.

Malgré moi, ma voix craqua. Tyler me fit signe de quitter la pièce, et j'obéis sans demander mon reste.

_ Oh Bella ! J'ai eu si peur…

Angela m'aida à m'asseoir sur une marche. Mon corps se rendait compte des efforts qu'il avait fournis pour rester aussi calme que possible, et tentait de s'apaiser.

_ Je vais bien. _La remerciai-je en souriant_.

_ J'ai fait au plus vite, mais Ben était introuvable et tu sais que…

Je hochai la tête. Ben était le seul avec Démétri à oser défier James.

_ Je vais informer notre seigneur de ce qui s'est passé.

Ben était près de moi. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard inquiet. Il s'assit un instant comme pour vérifier que j'étais bien entière.

_ Que crois-tu… ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Bella. Tu sais comment Aro est, mais tu es sa fille…Peut-être que cela changera quelque chose.

Mais à sa voix, j'entendais aussi le « Ou peut-être pas ». Nous savions combien Aro pouvait protéger James. Il lui passait tout, jusqu'à ses frasques avec les femmes…

Je sentis son regard avant d'entendre Tyler lui dire de continuer sa descente des escaliers. Je me relevai et osai croiser son regard. Un instant au moins. Parce qu'il ne semblait pas perturbé de ce qui pouvait se passer. Je frissonnai et retournai à ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, et fixai mon regard au-delà de la fenêtre. Je tentai d'échapper aux souvenirs du souffle de James sur mon visage, de cette lueur effrayante dans ses yeux bleus.

_ Veux-tu un peu d'hydromel ?

Angela était sur le pas de ma porte, et attendait que je réagisse. Je souris et pris la coupe qu'elle me tendait.

_ Ne le dis à personne, je l'ai prise sans autorisation. _M'expliqua-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle._

_ Merci, Angie.

J'avalai une gorgée de la boisson, grimaçant d'abord au goût, mais appréciant de sentir la chaleur qui apparaissait. Je n'aimais pas boire, mais j'avais besoin de me ressaisir.

_ J'espère qu'IL va enfin faire quelque chose. _Murmura mon amie._

Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je dire ?

_ Il parait que messire Edward et lui se sont battus en début de soirée. _Continua-t-elle, et je me tournai vers elle._

_ Il l'a laissé entendre. Angie, est-ce que…

_ Il n'a rien. Mais…J'ai peur qu'il n'ait entendu parler de ce qui vient de se passer. _Grimaça-t-elle._

_ Oh non !

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je craignais ce dont Edward était capable.

_ Angela ! Il ne doit rien faire ! Dis-lui…Dis-lui que…

Son regard était éloquent. Elle semblait le connaître aussi bien que moi. Elle avait bien compris ce dont était capable Edward.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. _Promit-elle en se levant_. Aro veut te voir. En bas.

J'acquiesçai.

_ Je me change. _Lui indiquai-je alors qu'elle sortait._

J'ôtai ma robe, et passai une longue robe avec un gilet. Je remis ma coiffe en coton et sortis. Ben tourna la tête vers moi.

_ Je t'accompagne.

_ Merci.

Il ouvrit la marche, en silence. Le froissement des tissus des robes et le tintement des fourreaux contre les cottes de maille étaient les seuls bruits dans le hall du château. Ben s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle du trône et se tourna vers moi.

_ James a interdiction de t'approcher, il doit quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais.

Je sentis un poids s'élever de mes épaules, et le remerciai sincèrement.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'IL te veut, en revanche…

_ Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, Ben. Merci.

_ Fais attention.

Il signifia à Tyler de m'annoncer, et j'entrai d'un pas plus confiant dans la pièce.

Mon père était assis sur le trône, un de ses conseillers était près de lui. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Je m'arrêtai devant eux, en bas des marches, et attendis qu'ils reportent leur attention sur moi.

Quand mon père tourna la tête, je vis une lueur de doute, faible, mais existante dans ses prunelles marrons.

_ James part demain à l'aube avec ses hommes. _Indiqua-t-il, et je paniquai._

Quels hommes ? Edward était-il…. ?

Je n'osai le penser de peur d'apporter le malheur sur le chevalier.

Je m'inclinai alors devant le trône.

_ Est-il parvenu à quoi que ce soit avec toi, Isabella ?

Je n'osai entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_ Non, sire.

_ Bien.

Je m'apprêtai à partir quand il m'arrêta d'un mot.

_ Tous tes interdits tiennent toujours, Isabella. Jamais personne ne doit t'approcher.

Je savais que c'était ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. J'assurai ma complète obéissance à ses ordres, sentant une part de moi se révolter. Il ne pouvait continuer de cette manière. Un jour, mon père allait devoir choisir.

J'étais une servante. Ou j'étais sa fille.

Quand je remontais vers ma chambre, je croisai deux gardes et compris la raison de leur présence. Mon père souhaitait tout de même s'assurer que rien ne m'arriverait. Je passai sans un mot devant eux, et refermai ma porte derrière moi.

_ Bella. _M'appela doucement Edward sur le côté, et je sursautai_.

_ Seigneur Edward ! Comment ?

_ Angela. _Sourit-il, de son sourire en coin._

Il vint m'enlacer, plongea son visage dans mon cou.

_ J'ai appris, Bella. Je ne pouvais pas supporter…Je devais voir comment tu allais.

Il se redressa et ses yeux m'examinèrent avec attention. Doucement, hésitant, il passa un doigt sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, ils me piquaient.

_ Edward…

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas sangloter et croisai son regard.

_ Je suis désolé, Bella…J'aurais dû ne pas m'arrêter.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et me guida vers mon lit. Nous étions assis tout près l'un de l'autre, nos visages se frôlant. Je caressai son visage, retirai une mèche sur son front. Je découvris l'emplacement d'un futur bleu, et une blessure peu profonde sur sa mâchoire. Edward posa son index sous mon menton et me fit le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je vais bien. Je lui ai mordu la lèvre. _Dis-je, comprenant sa question._

La flamme dans son regard hésita entre colère froide et étonnement. Je sentis sa mâchoire se contracter sous mes doigts. Je souris pour l'apaiser et m'approchai.

_ Je n'ai rien. J'aurais dû agir plus tôt. Mais j'avais si peur…

_ Bella…

Je l'interrompis en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je devais lui dire.

_ Tu m'as aidée à comprendre ce que je me cachais toujours. Edward, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps à attendre que la mort vienne me prendre. Mon père veut me cacher ? Il est hors de question que cela reste comme ça encore ! Je suis docile, d'après lui. Il va se rendre compte que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas la vie de servante qui me dérange, c'est plutôt ce qui la compose : interdictions et répressions. _Je m'approchai, entendant son souffle désordonné, et voyant son visage s'illuminer._ Je t'aime, Edward. Nous ne pouvons être officiellement ensemble, mais je ne me cacherai plus. Avec de la chance, Aro reconnaîtra mon existence, et je serai plus libre.

Il resta si longuement silencieux que je crus qu'il allait me rire au nez et s'éloigner. Au lieu de cela, il m'embrassa avec ferveur. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et me serrèrent contre lui. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, le laissant séduire ma bouche. Lentement, avec tendresse, sa langue s'unit à la mienne, et je m'accrochai à ses épaules. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, ma tête me tournait. Tout ce dont j'avais conscience était le corps d'Edward contre le mien. Quand nous manquions d'air, Edward s'écarta, son front sur le mien.

_ Je savais que cette façade indifférente cachait une force de caractère. _Sourit-il en piquant un baiser sur mon nez._

_ C'est parfois plus facile. _Murmurai-je en baissant la tête._

_ Mais douloureux. _Finit-il ma pensée_.

Je ne répondis pas.

Il me lança son sourire en coin, et s'installa à la tête de lit, m'attirant à lui. Je me blottis entre ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. Nous restâmes d'abord silencieux. Edward jouait avec mes doigts, et je le regardais faire.

Dans le couloir, j'entendis Aro revenir dans ses appartements. Dame Sulpicia se fit entendre à son tour lorsqu'elle attendit mon père pour aller dîner. Elle se plaignait du monde dans le château, et des enfants Cullen qui côtoyaient les filles Denali.

_ Les Cullen doivent apprendre où est leur place ! _Décréta-t-elle en vain, car Aro ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre._

_ Allons dîner. _Dit-il, au contraire_.

Edward aussi écoutait ce qui se passait. Quand les portes se refermèrent et quand le silence revint, il baissa la tête vers moi. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire, mais je voyais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Je souris doucement, et l'embrassai rapidement.

_ Tu dois y aller.

_ Pour les voir si détestable…

_ Les tournois finissent dans une semaine, tu n'auras plus à les supporter.

Mon cœur se serra en pensant que dans peu de temps, Edward devrait reprendre sa route avec sa famille…

_ Je ne partirai pas sans toi, Bella. Je vais tout faire pour te rendre ce qui t'appartient. Nous serons alors libres.

Il avait son regard plongé dans le mien. Je sus qu'il disait la vérité sur ses intentions.

_ Nous serons libres. _Répétai-je en le laissant m'attirer plus près de lui._

Je profitai de son embrasse encore quelques instants, puis, conscients des obligations, nous nous séparâmes. J'ouvris la porte pour découvrir le couloir vide.

_ Je reviens. _Affirma Edward en passant près de moi_.

Nos mains se joignirent, jusqu'à nous faire tendre le bras. Quand nous dûmes nous séparer, Edward resta tourné vers moi. Je surveillai derrière lui, alors que son regard était posé sur moi.

_ Fais attention. _Le suppliai-je quand il prit la porte pour relier sa chambre et ici_.

OoOoOoOoO

J'étais retournée à la salle de couture, et j'avais terminé mes ouvrages. L'atmosphère m'y avait semblé pesante, et mon cœur avait battu rapidement pendant un moment. Me trouver dans cette pièce ne faisait que me rappeler les injustices qui faisaient ma vie, et me donnait encore plus envie de m'en sortir. J'étais maintenant immobile, dans ma chambre, repensant à ces jours ici. Mes doigts tiraient sur les fils de l'édredon. Mes yeux se posèrent au sol et je me revis m'y mettre pour ranger la missive d'Edward sous le matelas. En une seconde, j'étais à genoux, et cherchai à tâtons. Le papier se froissa sous mes doigts, je l'extrayais de sa cachette et lus les premiers mots: « Ma muse ». Je souris, attendrie, et ouvris, presque tremblante. L'écriture était rapide mais précise. Les lettres étaient rondes et ressemblaient à un ensemble de dessins. Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine. Je dus relire deux fois le contenu avant de prendre conscience du sens.

« Ma Muse,

Je ne peux supporter de te savoir seule dans ces pièces froides. Ce château ne te mérite pas. Laisse-moi t'attendre tous les soirs. La Lune sera notre seul témoin.

Sois prudente.

E. »

Je reposai la lettre sur mes genoux, ces quelques mots me bouleversaient. Edward m'avait attendue pendant tous ces soirs…Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de lui. Il avait risqué son existence, rien que pour me voir. Et moi, j'avais ignoré ses messages. Je soupirai, le soir tombait sur le château. Je repliai soigneusement la missive et la rangeai dans le tiroir près de mon lit.

Je me relevai et finis par aller me laver.

Je revenais de la salle d'eau, les cheveux encore humides quand je vis Edward refermer une porte, à l'autre bout du couloir. Nous restâmes immobiles un instant, nous observant. Puis Edward franchit la distance, et m'enserra dans ses bras. Il inspira, son visage dans mes cheveux défaits. Je passai la main dans les siens, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine.

_ Avez-vous bien mangé ?

_ C'est triste sans toi. _Soupira-t-il, toujours dans mon cou._

Je souris, mes lèvres frôlèrent sa tempe. Il resserra son embrasse, et je sentis son corps se mouler au mien.

Puis, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, lentement. Nos doigts entrelacés, nous rejoignîmes ma chambre. J'entraînai Edward sur mon lit, et me blottis, comme plus tôt, dans ses bras. Il posa sa joue sur mon crâne, et entama une mélodie qu'il me sembla reconnaître. Je relevai la tête, et la posai de manière à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ C'est la mélodie que tu as créée ?

Il sourit.

_ Tu te souviens ?

_ Bien sûr. C'était la première fois que j'entendais quelqu'un jouer du clavicorde, pour moi.

Sans un mot, nous nous embrassâmes doucement, nos mains se déplaçant sur nos corps. Edward glissa ses doigts dans mon dos et m'attira plus près de lui. Nos jambes se mêlèrent, en même temps que nos langues se séduisaient. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, pressant son visage contre le mien. Nous haletions. Je me retrouvai sur le dos, Edward au-dessus de moi. Je fis glisser une main dans son dos. Sa tunique fine me permettait de sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts. Edward se pressa plus encore contre moi, ses lèvres suçotant les miennes. Je gémis. Nous plongeâmes nos regards l'un dans l'autre, alors que mes doigts s'aventuraient sous son vêtement dans son dos. Une lueur apparut dans ses yeux, et je souris malgré moi de l'effet que mon toucher avait sur lui. Mes doigts dessinèrent lentement des cercles sur sa peau, descendant sur son côté pour explorer son ventre.

_ Bella.

Sa voix rauque alluma un feu dans le centre de mon corps. Mais quand il prit mon poignet dans ses doigts, je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée…

_ Je ne suis obligée à rien, je voudrais juste…

_ Mais, cette après-midi… _Il m'interrogeait sur mes sentiments quant à la mésaventure avec James. Je soudai mon regard au sien pour assurer._

_ James n'est parvenu à rien, jamais. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai l'habitude, mais ses attaques ne sont pas des surprises.

_ Tu…

Je l'interrompis d'un baiser. Il soupira, et posa son front contre le mien. Je lus dans ses yeux verts ses hésitations. Je caressai son visage, pour détendre ses traits. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et murmura

_ Aro veut que je parte avec James.

Son souffle se mêla au mien. Ma gorge se serra. Je déglutis difficilement.

_ Je sais.

_ Demande-moi de rester. _Supplia-t-il._

_ Tu sais que c'est impossible. Il te ferait tuer.

Son corps était toujours contre le mien. Il observa ma main dans la sienne, et embrassa le bout de mes doigts. Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

_ Ne pleure pas, Bella…

Il essuya ma joue, délicatement. Je frémis à son toucher et croisai son regard.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre. _Avouai-je, dans un murmure._

_ Tu ne me perdras pas.

Nos lèvres se joignirent. La peur et les doutes s'éloignèrent de nos lèvres et Edward approfondit notre étreinte. Je passai les mains autour de son cou, et le pressai contre moi. Ses doigts descendirent le long de mes côtés, frôlèrent mes hanches. Nous haletions, nos corps brûlaient de l'autre. Je sentis le changement dans l'air quand Edward fit passer sa langue à la base de mon cou. Mon souffle m'échappa violemment, en même temps que mes hanches s'appliquaient plus fortement aux siennes. Mes doigts se partageaient entre ses cheveux et le bas de sa tunique. J'avais un besoin impérieux de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Son souffle désordonné s'accentua quand ses doigts défirent lentement les boutons de ma robe. Je m'immobilisai, Edward se redressa, m'attirant avec lui. Nous étions assis, l'un en face de l'autre. Je baissai les yeux, mais il releva mon visage avec deux doigts.

_ Si tu ne veux pas…

_ Je t'aime, Edward. _Fut_ _la seule chose que je pouvais dire._

Il hocha la tête, se pencha pour m'embrasser. Lentement, il redécouvrit mes lèvres, je m'approchai de lui, les yeux fermés. Alors, je laissai mes sens se décupler, et m'abandonnai à son toucher. Edward dénuda mes épaules, et laissa une traînée de baisers sur ma peau. Ma tête se pencha en arrière. Je frissonnai, m'accrochai à ses bras. Mon corps entier était tourné vers ses attentions. Je sentais la peur disparaître pour mieux savourer les nouvelles sensations dans mon sang et mes membres.

_ Edward…_Soufflai-je._

Ses mains s'attardèrent dans mon dos pour défaire les derniers lacets qui maintenaient ma robe.

_ Regarde-moi, Bella. _Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres contre mon oreille_.

Je frémis, tournai la tête vers lui. Son regard était posé sur mon corps à demi dévêtu. Une boule de feu grandit en moi quand je compris l'intensité avec laquelle il m'observait. Ses yeux étaient aussi caressants que ses doigts. Je rougis.

Lentement sa main vint se poser à la naissance de ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

_ Tu es belle. _Assura Edward en venant m'embrasser._

Sa tendresse me bouleversait. J'oubliai presque l'importance de ce que je lui offrais. Quand sa main se referma sur un de mes seins, je cessai de respirer, et me figeai. Au lieu de parler, Edward se contenta de m'apaiser par un baiser sensuel. Il m'allongea doucement. Il attisait encore le feu en moi, et bientôt je ne pus retenir les gémissements qui montaient en moi. Edward alterna ses caresses sur mes seins, entre ses doigts et même sa langue. Mes doigts étaient serrés dans ses cheveux. J'écoutai mon corps s'éveiller.

Sa langue dessinait sur ma peau, ses doigts découvraient mes hanches sans ma robe. Je retins sa tête alors qu'elle s'aventurait plus bas encore.

_ Edward ! _L'arrêtai-je, paniquée_.

Il souda son regard au mien, et tout en souriant avec tendresse, il remonta jusqu'à m'embrasser. Je serrai mes bras autour de ses épaules. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'échapper de ma poitrine, mais je savais que celui d'Edward en faisait autant.

_ Ce n'est rien…Me _rassura-t-il, en ôtant une mèche de mes cheveux de sur mon front_. Si tu veux arrêter…

_ Non ! _M'écriai-je presque avant de rougir_.

Edward sourit, il m'embrassa, et posa mes mains dans son dos, sous sa tunique. Sans qu'il demande plus, j'entrepris de remonter le tissu jusqu'à ses épaules. Il se mit à genoux, entre mes jambes, et m'aida à le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Je restai immobile devant son torse, dessiné avec perfection. Puissance. Sécurité. Tels étaient les mots que m'inspirait cette vue. Je déglutis et tendis une main incertaine vers ses muscles. Edward attendait, son regard brûlant sur moi. Il reprit sa respiration alors que mes doigts passaient sur sa ligne abdominale. Mon toucher se fit alors plus sûr. Je posai ma paume sur son torse, et m'approchai de lui. Edward passa ses bras autour de moi. Mes seins sensibles se moulèrent à son torse. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser d'abord tendre, qui s'approfondit vite. A ce moment-là, l'impatience prit le pas sur notre étreinte. Edward me repoussa contre les oreillers et entreprit tout de suite de faire glisser ma robe et mon sous-vêtement jusqu'à mes pieds. Il caressa mes mollets, y déposa des baisers et continua ainsi jusqu'à ma bouche. Nos hanches s'appelaient, nos respirations se mêlaient.

Edward s'écarta une fois de plus avec douceur, et je le vis ôter ses braies et ses bottes. Je détournai le regard. Il était nu devant moi. Je rougis. Le lit bougea alors qu'Edward se plaçait à mes côtés. Il resta silencieux, je sentais qu'il me laissait encore la possibilité de tout arrêter. Mon cœur battait à mes tempes quand sa main glissa de mon épaule à ma hanche. Il caressa mon ventre et mordilla le lobe de mon oreille. J'étais immobile, mais mon corps s'enflammait.

_ N'aie pas peur. _Me rassura-t-il, dans le creux de mon oreille_.

Je hochai la tête, déconcertée. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, et je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il allait faire.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il prit une de mes mains dans la sienne, et la posa sur son torse.

_ Embrasse-moi, Bella. _Me guida-t-il._

J'obtempérai avec hésitations. J'avais l'impression que mes bras obéissaient à sa seule voix. Je trouvai ses lèvres, et fus surprise du besoin que je ressentais, plus viscéral que jamais de sentir sa langue sur la mienne. Alors que je m'apaisais, le feu en moi reprenait. Je me serrai contre Edward qui me prit dans ses bras. Et je le sentis. Ce que je pensais être son sexe se dressait contre ma cuisse. Il semblait si dur et doux à la fois que la curiosité l'emporta sur mon anxiété. Ma main glissa d'elle-même jusqu'à son bas-ventre, mais s'y arrêta, emprise d'un doute. Edward détacha sa bouche de la mienne, et la fit frôler ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille. Sa langue taquina mon lobe d'oreille au moment où sa main guidait la mienne jusqu'à sa longueur. Je me figeai, le regard perdu dans le sien. J'ouvris la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire, mais mes doigts appréhendaient déjà son membre. Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir de stupeur. Tandis que les siens se fermaient, et qu'il soupirait. Son visage montrait son abandon. Edward frôla mes lèvres des siennes, et je vis son sourire en coin. Il relâcha ma main, toujours autour de lui.

_ Je vais me placer au-dessus de toi. _Me prévint-il, ses lèvres contre les miennes_.

Je hochai la tête, et acceptai de sentir son corps contre le mien. Edward posa son front sur le mien, et passa une main entre nous. Il sourit, pour me décontracter. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement entre mes cuisses et mon être vibra. Je retins ma respiration, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir ses doigts me caresser. Edward grogna. Sa bouche se posa violemment sur la mienne. Mes hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes vers sa main.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle était si belle dans sa jouissance. Ses lèvres entrouvertes appelaient à la luxure, ses joues rosies par le plaisir illuminaient son être. Je retenais mal mon désir. Le souvenir de la sensation de ses doigts autour de moi me rendait plus impatient encore. Son hésitation mêlée à sa douceur faisait de mon corps un instrument sensible dont elle seule avait la mesure. J'avais eu si peur pour elle, peur de la perdre aussi. Lui faire l'amour ce soir était la promesse que je voulais lui offrir. Je serais là. Toujours.

Mes doigts la caressaient encore, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient, pleins de sa première jouissance. Je souris, replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Edward…Je ne savais …

_ Shh !

Je l'embrassai doucement, je ne pouvais plus attendre pour trouver cette chaleur au fond d'elle. Je me plaçai de manière à ne pas peser sur elle, et remontai une de ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle frémissait toujours, mais dans ses yeux je lisais la confiance et l'amour. J'approchai mon sexe de son entrée, et vis que ses pupilles se rétrécissaient. Elle déglutit. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Parce qu'autour de mes doigts elle avait été serrée, je savais que je devais y aller doucement. Alors, m'appuyant sur mon avant-bras, maintenant sa jambe contre moi, j'avançai le bassin et commençai à entrer en elle.

_ Edward ! _S'écria-t-elle, la tête renversée en arrière._

Je serrai les mâchoires, mes muscles étaient contractés, dans l'attente du plaisir. Je pénétrai encore un peu son corps, et sentis, comme elle, son corps s'ouvrir pour moi. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, sur le même rythme que le sien. Je surveillai ses réactions, ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans mon dos. Quand elle reprit des couleurs, je pris ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux et poursuivis mon mouvement. Nos corps palpitaient, nos yeux plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et je sus que jamais nous n'oublierions cet instant.

_ Ca ira ? _Demandai-je, bas._

Elle acquiesça et je sentis son mouvement pour s'ajuster autour de moi. Nous gémîmes en même temps, et ce fut le signal qu'il nous fallait pour continuer. Je me mouvais avec autant de douceur que possible, plaçant le corps de Bella de telle manière qu'elle ne souffre pas. Quand elle s'arque-bouta, venant à ma rencontre, nos hanches claquèrent l'une contre l'autre. Une fine pellicule de sueur apparaissait sur nos peaux. Nos respirations se mêlaient et se démêlaient au rythme de notre ascension.

_ Edward ! _Appela-t-elle, ses jambes venant s'enrouler autour de mes hanches._

Je plongeai en elle, comme si son corps n'attendait que cela. Quand ses parois se resserrèrent autour de moi, je l'embrassai avec passion. Notre jouissance vint en même temps, fulgurante et si puissante que ni l'un ni l'autre ne put reprendre contact avec la réalité avant plusieurs instants.

Je retombai près d'elle, l'attirant, sa jambe toujours autour de moi. Elle tremblait encore, son cœur battant à l'unisson avec le mien. J'écartai ma tête pour mieux voir son visage. Bella croisa mon regard, et sourit doucement. Je tirai l'édredon sur nous et la serrai contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Son corps contre le mien était plus naturel que tout autre chose.

_ Je…

_ Tu regrettes ?

Elle releva la tête et parut horrifier par ma pensée.

_ Et toi ? _Répondit-elle, la crainte transparaissant dans sa voix._

_ Non.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et mis sa tête sur mon torse.

_ Dors, Bella.

_ Bonne nuit, Edward. _Murmura-t-elle, déjà endormie._

Mais cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas. Je regardai plutôt la femme que j'aimais s'abandonner pour quelques heures au sommeil.

**A très vite.**

**Bonne fête aux mamans !**

**Bisous, Spuffy**


	13. Chapter 13  11 Te quitter

**Je t'aime, mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Bonsoir ! Alors, vous avez passé un bon week-end de Pentecôte ? De mon côté, je suis partie à la campagne pour décompresser des exam (donc désolée de ne pas avoir posté comme prévu).**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le réveil après ce lemon (que vous avez aimé, j'en suis ravie !)**

**Bonne lecture ) )**

**Chapitre 11- Te quitter **

**Bella POV**

Je sentais ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnai à son toucher. Les yeux toujours fermés, je me rapprochai de lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma joue et je souris. Sentir ses bras autour de moi me paraissait si naturel que je me demandais combien de temps était passé depuis que nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Et puis, en réalisant, je repensais aux circonstances.

Edward allait partir.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Derrière mes paupières, divers événements se déroulaient en désordre. Mais son corps inanimé m'apparaissait.

Son doigt caressa mon visage tendu, et je repris contenance.

J'ouvris les yeux, lentement, pour profiter au maximum de son visage au réveil. Il souriait. Son regard émeraude brillait plus que d'habitude, son sourire en coin était timide, et son corps était pressé contre moi.

_ Bonjour. _Dit-il, ses prunelles vrillées aux miennes_.

_ Bonjour.

Je me redressai pour l'embrasser. Et puis, sa poitrine nue contre la mienne m'arrêta. Soudain, j'eus un doute quant à ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre inférieure et baissai les yeux. J'admirai au passage la ligne parfaite de son corps, et mon cœur battit encore plus fort que la veille.

_ Comment tu te sens ? _Demanda-t-il en tirant l'édredon sur nos épaules_.

_ Bien, je crois.

Je rougis aux souvenirs. J'essayai de bouger mon corps. Malgré quelques courbatures, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Je hochai la tête pour confirmer, et Edward en profita pour m'embrasser de manière langoureuse.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, et l'attirai à moi. Nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, alors que je laissai mes mains apprécier sa musculature. Son corps était encore plus beau maintenant que je le connaissais mieux. Ses bras me tenaient fermement, ses mains caressaient avec lenteur mes courbes et se posèrent sur mon ventre. Nous cessâmes notre baiser, pour nous plonger dans le regard de l'autre. Nos souffles se mêlaient, nos cœurs battaient ensemble, et je mourrais d'envie de connaître à nouveau la félicité de la veille. Je me pressai plus près encore de lui, et entrepris d'attaquer ses lèvres. Je les picorai de baisers, faisant glisser une main le long de son torse, jusqu'à son ventre sculpté. Edward ferma les yeux, son corps entier trembla alors que ma main descendait encore d'elle-même. J'hésitai une seconde, avant de frôler son sexe de ma paume. Edward prit une forte inspiration. Au fond de moi, je savais, je ne sais comment, qu'il appréciait. Je sentis combien il était dressé. Je rougis. Edward me fixa, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je souris, timide, et posai plus sûrement ma main sur lui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que je faisais. Mais j'en avais besoin. C'était un moyen de rendre tout ça plus réel, peut-être…Cette fois, Edward semblait hypnotisé. Son souffle se fit erratique, ses doigts se placèrent sur ma hanche. Nous étions immobiles, nos respirations se mêlant. Edward se rapprocha de moi, et posa ses lèvres sous le lobe de mon oreille. Je le relâchai, et serrai plutôt ses hanches contre les miennes. Sentir son sexe contre ma peau éveilla le feu de la veille, plus sinueux, au fond de mon corps.

_ C'est si bon de t'avoir ainsi, Bella.

_ J'en ai encore envie…_Murmurai-je, une main dans ses cheveux_.

Il tourna la tête pour me voir et je me sentis rougir. Il sourit, embrassa doucement ma bouche.

_ Moi aussi, tu t'en es rendue compte.

Je fronçai d'abord les sourcils, puis réalisai. Cette fois, mon cou me brûlait autant que mes joues.

_ Oh !

Edward rit doucement, ses lèvres glissèrent dans le creux de mon épaule, alors que j'osais formuler ma question.

_ Est-ce que c'est toujours…Comme ça ?

L'intonation de ma voix lui permit, s'il en était besoin, de comprendre exactement de quoi je parlais. Sérieux, il me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Oui. Dès que j'ai envie de toi ou que je te vois.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Toutes nos rencontres me revinrent en tête.

_ Ca ne doit pas être très agréable…Pour toi, je veux dire ! _Rectifiai-je, de peur qu'il interprète mal ma remarque._

_ Très ! _Assura-t-il, amusé_.

_ Ne te moque pas.

_ Jamais. _Promit-il._

Nous restâmes chacun dans le regard de l'autre, nos doigts caressant nos peaux. Puis, Edward soupira et s'écarta de moi. Il roula sur le dos et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Je me plaçai à côté de lui, le menton dans la main.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Au début, il ne dit rien. Je tentai de bouger son bras pour voir ses yeux, mais il était trop fort pour moi. Je me contentai d'attendre.

_ J'aimerais recommencer aussi, Bella. Mais…Je dois me préparer. _Souffla-t-il en me regardant enfin._

Je perdis un instant mon sourire. Edward partait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui…

Je détournai le regard. Rien ne pouvait empêcher cela cette fois.

Sans prévenir, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je m'éloignai pour les essuyer. Edward ne s'en rendit pas compte, son bras de nouveau sur son visage. Je repris mon calme, espérant que ma voix ne me trahirait pas.

_ Je vais…

_ Je suis désolé, Bella, j'aimerais aussi avoir plus de temps, mais…

Je l'interrompis d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

_ Nous le savions.

Je tentai un sourire rassurant, l'embrassai chastement, et retirai les draps pour m'extraire du lit. Je restai plutôt figée, sur le bord du lit.

_ Bella ? _S'inquiéta Edward en roulant vers moi._

_ Je…

J'étais horrifiée. Que s'était-il passé ? !

Edward se plaça près de moi, je tentai de tirer les draps sur moi. Mais il vit ce dont il s'agissait.

_ Ah. Bella, ce n'est rien.

_ Mais Edward, je…Ca…

_ Tu as saigné.

C'était si évident, si commun dans sa bouche !

Je relevai des yeux effarés vers lui. Edward avait le regard doux, réconfortant.

_ C'est parfaitement normal, Bella.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Jamais un homme n'avait…Jamais un homme n'est venu en toi de cette manière.

_ Non.

Je baissai la tête. Le haut de mes cuisses était rougi. Ce n'était en soi pas alarmant, mais je ne savais pas.

_ Est-ce que ça va le refaire ?

_ Normalement non. Comme la douleur, tu ne la sentiras plus.

Il était prévenant. Il ne faisait aucun geste. Il expliquait.

Je pris une inspiration pour m'apaiser.

_ D'accord.

Je gardai la tête baissée encore un instant. Edward posa son index sous mon menton et me fit le regarder.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne regrettes pas ?

_ Oui. Enfin, non. Je veux dire, non, je ne regrette pas. Je suppose que c'est normal après la première fois. Je suis juste un peu…Déboussolée. _Avouai-je_.

_ J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester pour te rassurer. _Soupira-t-il._

_ Je m'en remettrai, Edward. Ça ira. Je…Je t'attendrai.

Son regard brilla plus fortement encore qu'à mon réveil. Mes paroles l'atteignirent au fond de lui, je le sentis. Je souris, et l'embrassai. Il m'enlaça et nous partageâmes encore une minute notre baiser. Mais déjà, dans le couloir, les pas de chevaliers se faisaient entendre. Nous nous séparâmes avec regret.

Edward remit ses vêtements alors que je passai une longue chemise en attendant de m'habiller.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé alors que j'ouvrais ma porte pour surveiller les allées et venues. Edward prit sa cape et son épée, et me suivis jusqu'à la porte qui menait à son aile. Je restai immobile, ma gorge était serrée. J'avais si peur pour lui. James pouvait profiter de cette guerre pour s'en prendre à lui. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de le supporter tellement Edward était important pour moi.

_ Je reviendrai. _Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille._

Je tournai la tête, il retira une mèche de mes cheveux pour la mettre derrière mon oreille. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'embrasser. Nous n'approfondîmes pas ce baiser, nous nous disions au revoir.

_ Je t'aime. _Souffla-t-il encore avant de s'écarter._

J'étais trop effrayée de son sort pour penser à répondre. Quand je lui assurais mes propres sentiments, Edward avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui.

_ Protégez-le. _Priai-je, les yeux fixés sur cette porte._

Je voulais tant la rouvrir, et le cacher quelque part.

Je ne pouvais pas aimer et perdre cet amour en si peu de temps. N'est-ce pas ?

**Edward POV**

Je me forçai à avancer. Je ne voulais pas continuer dans cette galerie. Je voulais rejoindre Bella et la faire fuir avec moi. Pourquoi restait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle ?

Tous mes sentiments se mêlaient, se battaient.

Quitter Bella, après une telle nuit à la garder près de moi, à lui dire toujours plus combien je l'aimais, était la chose la plus contraignante que j'avais eu à faire. Une fois devant la porte de ma chambre, je réalisai que je devais faire vite. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, je ne pourrais pas entendre les critiques de James et ses hommes si mon arrivée leur en donnait l'occasion. J'entrai et allai prendre de quoi me changer. La veille, j'avais déjà rassemblé mes affaires pour la guerre. Il ne me restait qu'à enfiler ma cotte de mailles et me présenter avec les autres.

Dans le couloir, j'entendais passer les domestiques. J'essayai d'occulter leur présence, je ne voulais pas quitter les sentiments qui m'avaient submergé au réveil. Bella était endormie contre moi, et j'avais senti son abandon alors qu'elle me faisait confiance. Je n'avais d'abord pas réalisé toutes les conséquences de nos actes, mais maintenant que j'étais prêt à partir, la cruauté de cette nuit me frappa. Parce que j'avais pris à Bella ce qu'elle aurait dû réserver à un mari. Puisque je partais et risquais de ne pas revenir, je la condamnais à être encore plus à l'écart de sa légitime position de jeune fille respectable… Tout en relevant les yeux dans le miroir, je me fustigeai du regard. Sa panique quand elle avait compris l'origine du sang était légitime. Son mari s'apercevrait de cela, si elle le cachait, et elle risquait beaucoup…

Je frappai mon poing contre mon reflet, et me détournai rapidement. Je devais revenir. Je devais prendre Bella avec moi et lui offrir tout ce à quoi elle avait le droit.

Personne d'autre ne pourrait être aussi proche d'elle comme je l'avais été la veille.

En enfilant mes gants, je me promis que cette jalousie en moi resterait jusqu'à ce que nous soyons installés, juste elle et moi…

_ Edward, tu n'es pas obligé !

Alice se jeta à mon cou et je l'attrapai par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe. Derrière elle, mes parents, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie étaient entrés. Rosalie semblait indifférente à ce qu'il se passait, alors que Jasper souffrait, son regard sur ma sœur.

_ Demande à rester ! Tu ne lui dois rien, Edward…

_ Shh ! Lyly, je dépends de lui.

_ Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Bella et toi êtes si parfaits ensemble ! _Bouda-t-elle._

Je m'étonnai de cette remarque. Techniquement, personne ne nous avait vus ensemble Bella et moi.

Jasper comprit mon désarroi et vint prendre Alice contre lui.

_ Et si tu partais ailleurs, le temps que ça se tasse ? De toute façon, les tournois vont finir, on repart dans dix jours maximum. _Intervint Emmett._

Je croisai son regard, en colère. De tous, je pensais qu'il serait celui qui me comprendrait le mieux.

_ Je refuse de fuir. _Je_ _les regardai tous dans les yeux, pour rester face à mon père_. Je veux l'épouser. Aro et James doivent comprendre que je ferai tout pour cela.

Alice me fixa avec un sourire béat, alors que ma mère souriait, les mains jointes devant elle. Je les occultai pour observer la réaction impassible de mon père.

_ Il y a beaucoup d'obstacles. _Fit-il remarquer, pragmatique._

_ Je sais. Je les surmonterai tous. _Affirmai-je._

_ Tu imagines qu'ils vont te laisser faire ? _Demanda Rosalie._

Je ne pus définir son ton. Peut-être de la compassion ou de la critique.

_ Visiblement non, puisqu'ils m'envoient à la guerre.

Le silence s'installa. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec ma décision. Je savais qu'ils avaient attendu une attitude plus humble de ma part, et une demande de révision de ma situation par Aro. Mais céder maintenant devant lui signifiait abandonner Bella et la vie que je savais pouvoir lui construire.

Ce fut ma mère qui reprit la parole en premier.

_ Tu es un homme bien, mon fils. Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire. Va à la guerre. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Nous serons là à te soutenir dès que tu en auras besoin.

_ Merci, mère.

Elle sourit et vint m'embrasser sur les deux joues. Je pris sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Elle laissa ses doigts sur ma paume, puis se recula d'un pas pour laisser les autres venir. Rosalie et Jasper restèrent en arrière, même si je sentais le soutien de mon ami dans son regard. Alice baisa ma joue, alors que je me tournais vers Emmett.

_ Tu es plus rapide qu'eux, profites-en, Eddy. _Me conseilla-t-il, une main sur mon épaule_.

Je hochai gravement la tête.

_ Je t'accompagne. _Décida mon père._

Je le suivis, une sacoche sur l'épaule, le matériel de mon armure étant dans une autre.

Seth nous retrouva à l'écurie. Il était équipé lui aussi, et préparait la robe de mon cheval avec les armoiries familiales. Il me fit signe de lui tendre mes sacs et se détourna, nous laissant un instant à mon père et moi. Celui-ci m'observait en silence, je sentais qu'il m'étudiait.

_ Es-tu sûr, Edward ?

Je me tournai vers lui, soutenant son regard.

_ Oui, père.

_ Nous ne voulons pas que tu t'engages dans une guerre qui n'est pas la tienne.

_ Je l'aime, père. Je veux prouver ce dont je suis capable pour elle.

Il resta silencieux un instant.

_ C'est ton choix, Edward. Mais je veux te revoir.

_ Oui père.

Il s'approcha pour une accolade virile, tapotant dans mon dos.

_ Tu veilleras sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? _Demandai-je en m'écartant_.

_ Ta mère et moi ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. _Me rassura-t-il._

Je savais que c'était la vérité.

_ Sire, les autres sont prêts. _Me prévint Seth._

Je me retournai. Eric aussi avait été choisi avec Julien. Démétri était déjà en train de leur parler.

Je pris les rênes de mon cheval, et, suivi de Seth, je rejoignis les troupes de James dans la cour du château. James était en tête avec Mike et Laurent. Ils nous observaient, nous toisant.

Je m'installai sur ma selle, conscient des regards des autres chevaliers avec lesquels je m'étais entraîné. La plupart avait quitté les tournois pour nous regarder partir.

_ En route ! _Cria Laurent, en talonnant sa monture_.

En moins de quelques secondes, nous étions donc tous en route, quittant l'enceinte du château, parcourant les routes entre les tentes, atteignant les limites des terres d'Aro Volturi. Plusieurs fois, je me restreins pour ne pas me retourner. Si je le faisais, j'avais la sensation de réellement la quitter. Or, ce n'était que temporaire. Je me convainquais que tout cela ne durerait pas suffisamment longtemps pour nous faire du mal. J'allais revenir. Tout ne serait que des souvenirs. Me retourner serait avoué que j'avais peur de la perdre. Je refusais de le faire.

La cadence accélérait, raccourcissant le temps de la séparation. Le paysage ne faisait que défiler sous les sabots. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, l'air frais se réchauffait quand même. Mais je savais qu'à un moment, au Nord de l'Italie, nous ne sentirions plus la même atmosphère, pénétrant les terres alpines, en direction du Nord du continent. A plusieurs kilomètres des terres Volturi, une troupe aussi nombreuse que la nôtre nous rejoignit. Nous récupérions des chevaliers et autres mercenaires pour grossir nos rangs et vaincre nos ennemis nordiques.

Plus notre course accélérait, plus nous perdions le sens des choses. Nous ne faisions que chevaucher, dormir et recommencer. Certains se demandaient même où étaient les adversaires.

_ Vous aurez bien assez d'hommes à combattre quand le temps sera venu, messieurs. _Assura Laurent quand certains posèrent la question._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bella POV**

Ce lit ne m'avait jamais paru si grand que ces quatre dernières nuits. Chaque soir, je me tournais pendant des heures avant de finalement tomber de sommeil, la tête enfoncée au maximum dans l'oreiller sur lequel Edward avait reposé.

Toutes pensées pour lui divisaient mon corps et mon cœur. L'un souhaitait sentir son être parfaitement moulé à lui, alors que l'autre espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, espérant que la guerre serait moins dangereuse que ce qu'il risquait à rester auprès de moi.

Je me pelotonnai sous l'édredon, les genoux relevés contre ma poitrine. Une fois de plus, mon esprit revivait le départ d'Edward.

FLASHBACK

J'étais retourné à la salle d'eau, je m'étais lavée et habillée quand j'entendis la herse en mouvement. J'entrai dans une des salles libres, mais qui donnait à voir la cour principale du château.

Au départ, je ne distinguais rien d'autres qu'une masse humaine. Puis, les chevaux et personnels se détachèrent, pour laisser passer les chevaliers. Je cherchai sa silhouette parmi les protections d'épaules et cottes de mailles qui avançaient vers les écuyers. Enfin, je le trouvai. Il discutait avec le docteur Cullen, Emmett et Jasper se tenaient en retrait mais étaient eux aussi présents pour lui dire au revoir.

Je posai une main sur la fenêtre. De là, Edward semblait petit, posé dans ma paume. Ma tête se plaça à côté, et j'observais son maintien sur son cheval. Il fit signe à son père, et Seth, puis suivit l'ordre donné de partir. J'attendais de le voir se retourner vers le château, même s'il ne savait pas que je regardais. J'espérais qu'il voudrait au moins tenter de trouver l'espace dans lequel je me trouvais.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

La herse s'abaissa, le personnel reprit ses activités, tout sembla retrouver l'ordre initial comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Au fond de moi, tout semblait s'être figé. Edward ne m'avait pas cherchée. Edward était parti et tout semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve.

Je me recroquevillai contre la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, au loin, en dehors de ces remparts qui m'isolaient du monde et de la réalité.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Angela me trouva peu après. Elle ne dit rien, se postant à mes côtés. Sa seule présence me rassurait. Ce qui s'était produit avec Edward avait existé. Mais cela n'enlevait pas mes angoisses. M'aurait-il menti sur ses intentions ? J'imaginais qu'il aurait dû me chercher.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, en silence. Angela prit ma main dans la sienne, réconfortante. Je tournai le regard vers elle.

_ Je l'aime.

_ Et lui aussi, Bella. _Sourit-elle._

Je regardai vers la cour. Etait-ce vrai ?

_ J'ai mal. _Avouai-je en retenant un autre sanglot._

Angela ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de s'approcher et me prendre dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux, cherchant le contact des muscles d'Edward contre mes doigts.

FIN FLASHBACK

La nuit tombée était le plus dur moment de la journée. Je me retrouvai seule dans cette aile, sentant plus encore que d'ordinaire le vide au fond de moi. Dans le noir de ma chambre, mes angoisses refaisaient surface, me laissant incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir vis-à-vis d'Edward. Une partie de mon corps criait qu'il avait été obligé de partir ainsi, alors que l'autre s'offusquait de son départ sans un geste. La seule chose qui unifiait mon être était le manque de réconfort que son absence créait en moi.

Je soupirai. Assise contre la tête de lit, je jouai avec l'édredon, mon regard captant encore mon reflet dans le miroir. Je m'étais étudiée toute la journée au passage devant un miroir, cherchant ce que Maggie et Angela avaient semblé voir à mon arrivée dans la salle des servantes. Maintenant que mon père m'avait rendu mon poste à la lingerie et à la cuisine, elles me revoyaient au grand jour pour la première fois. Même si Angela avait été discrète jusque-là, je sentais ses questions quand elle m'avait vue arriver. Maggie avait haussé un sourcil, puis avait souri. J'avais rougi, les yeux détournés. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était les cernes sous mes yeux, ma peau pâle et mes cheveux plus lestement attachés. Etait-ce ce détail qui les étonnait ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas le cœur à les attacher plus fermement. Les sentir libres sur ma nuque me rappelait leur tomber au toucher d'Edward.

Je frissonnai malgré moi aux souvenirs que cette pensée engendrait. Je ne savais pas parfaitement à quoi m'attendre quand nous avions commencé à nous déshabiller, mais ce n'était sûrement pas à cette explosion de bien-être. Mes veines avaient chauffé de ce plaisir longtemps, même après que nous nous soyons endormis.

Deux coups à ma porte m'indiquèrent qu'Angela était prête pour la soirée que Leah avait proposée à la bibliothèque. Comme avant…

Je la rejoignis, un châle sur les épaules, et nous descendîmes en silence. Aro était couché depuis peu, mais il avait signifié à Angela qu'elle pouvait se retirer, raison pour laquelle elle nous accompagnait.

_ Bella !

Leah vint m'enlacer, le sourire aux lèvres. Embry fit de même, me serrant un peu trop contre lui de telle sorte que j'étouffais presque. Je le repoussai, en toussotant légèrement.

_ Tu nous as manqué ! C'est pas pareil sans toi, ici. _Affirma-t-il_.

_ Vous m'avez manqué aussi. _Souris-je en les suivant jusqu'à l'unique table éclairée d'une bougie._

En quelque sorte, j'étais soulagée que le clavicorde soit dans la pénombre, je ne me sentais pas capable de le supporter. J'allais m'asseoir quand je vis Jacob. Il avait un affreux bleu à l'œil, et une main encore bandée.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Jake !

Je m'installai près de lui, il tendit le bras et m'attira contre lui. Je posai la tête sur son épaule. Il semblait attristé, presque maladroit dans son embrasse. Je me redressai et étudiai son visage avec attention.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ On ne t'a pas dit ? _Intervint Paul._

_ Non.

Je regardai Angela, étonnée de ne rien avoir su.

_ Je ne voulais pas te rendre plus triste que tu ne l'es déjà. _Murmura-t-elle, désolée._

Jacob renifla de mépris et se détacha tout à fait de notre groupe.

_ Jake s'est fait tabassé il y a une semaine environ.

_ Quoi ? _M'outrai-je_. Qui ?

_ Tu ne le sais pas ? _Cracha-t-il en se tournant vers moi._

Je m'étonnai de sa réaction, fronçai les sourcils.

_ Non. Comment aurais-je pu ? Jake, qui a fait ça ?

_ Tes chers amis, Bella. _Accusa-t-il._

Je posai la main sur ma bouche, secouant la tête. C'était impossible.

_ Tu n'as aucune preuve, Jake. Les Cullen étaient avec nous, je te signale.

_ Sauf ce…Edward. _Gronda-t-il._

_ Quand était-ce ?

Il me semblait bien qu'Edward avait parlé d'une soirée avec mes amis. C'était le premier soir de nos retrouvailles après que mon père m'ait enfermée. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit sur lui qui indiquait qu'il se soit battu.

Et puis ma pensée m'horrifia. Jamais Edward n'aurait fait ça.

_ Nous étions en sortie tous ensembles, parmi les tentes et les villageois. On s'est bien amusé jusqu'à ce que Jake fasse une crise.

_ Il n'a aucun droit sur elle ! _Se justifia l'intéressé._

_ Ils en étaient à deux doigts de se battre, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai parlé à Edward, et il a couru te rejoindre. _Expliqua Leah._

_ C'est ce soir-là que je l'ai fait monter. _Acquiesça Angela_.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu étais prêt à te battre, Jake. Edward…Nous nous aimons. _Dis-je, ce qui me valut tous les regards._

Jake était horrifié. Il sortit carrément de la pièce. J'allais le suivre mais Embry m'arrêta.

_ Il espérait avoir tes faveurs. Mais tu le connais, il va s'en remettre.

_ Je…

Je baissai la tête, triturant mes doigts. J'étais triste de voir Jacob réagir ainsi. Je pensais qu'il avait compris ce qu'Edward avait fait pour moi. A mes côtés, les autres discutèrent des tournois et surtout de la soirée de fin qu'organisaient les demoiselles Denali avec l'aide de Maggie et Dame Sulpicia.

_ Dommage que tout le monde s'en aille, c'était pas mal de les avoir dans les parages…

_ Mais oui Paul, on sait de qui en particulier tu parles ! _Se moqua Embry_.

_ Que veux-tu ? Les filles me tombent dans les bras, ce n'est pas ma faute !

_ Pauvre chou. _Leah leva les yeux au ciel._ Alors, Bella, as-tu réussi à reprendre le rythme aujourd'hui ? Comment as-tu fait pour vivre ces quinze derniers jours dans cette aile ?

Elle frissonna, donnant foi à ma force.

_ Angela était avec moi. _Dis-je_.

_ Oh ! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! En fait, ça m'arrangeait. _Avoua-t-elle_.

_ Ca doit être horrible. Déjà que j'ai du mal à venir bosser ici, mais en plus pour vivre près de Lui !

_ Les beaux chevaliers les ont sûrement aidées à surmonter cette épreuve, va ! _Insinua Paul et je me sentis rougir._

Angela détourna le regard.

_ Oh ! Il semblerait que tu aies raison, Paul ! Racontez-nous, les filles ! Du croustillant, de préférence ! _Embry se positionna les coudes sur les genoux pour mieux écouter les potins._

Il ne m'avait pas manqué, finalement !

_ Quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire_. Affirmai-je._

_ Tu mens toujours aussi mal, Bells ! Allez ! Il t'a rejointe dans ta chambre ?

_ Dans ton lit ! ?

Tous les trois s'amusèrent à décrire plusieurs situations. Chacune me fit plus rougir encore, surtout parce que je trouvais cela impensable et infaisable. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, attendant qu'ils aient épuisé le sujet. Angela resta en retrait, mais je sentais dans son regard qu'elle attendait elle aussi des réponses. Elle ne jugeait pas, mais était curieuse.

_ Oh ça va ! Nous nous sommes embrassés à plusieurs reprises, oui, mais…C'est tout ! _Réussis-je à dire, de manière à ce que cela paraisse vrai._

Leah et Angela me soupesèrent du regard, alors que les garçons soupiraient de déception. Ils étaient pire l'un que l'autre.

_ Et la damoiselle Tanya, comment a-t-elle pris votre travail ? _Demandai-je pour changer de sujet._

Embry rêvassa une seconde, avant de s'extasier.

_ Elle a souri ! Elle nous a même remerciés !

_ Mais oui ! Elle a plutôt remercié Aro, triple imbécile. _Le reprit Paul._

_ Non, non ! Elle a dit « merci messire » !

_ Oui, « messire ». Ce que nous pouvons dire pour nommer Aro. _Intervint Leah._

_ Oh ! _S'agaça Embry, et nous rîmes._

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un temps, et j'en profitais pour me détendre. Mon regard se porta vers l'endroit où devait se tenir le clavicorde. J'aurais tant aimé l'entendre à nouveau. Je soupirai, attirant l'attention de tous sur moi.

_ Tu te languis ? ! _S'étonna Paul._

_ Euh… Non, bien sûr que non ! _Rougis-je._

_ Laisse-la donc. On verra comment tu te sens quand toutes ces filles t'auront laissé seul ici ! _Le réprimanda Leah en crochetant son bras au mien_. Allons marcher. _Décréta-t-elle_.

J'approuvai et nous sortîmes. Angela nous quitta. Les garçons restèrent à la bibliothèque encore un moment.

Leah me guida vers le jardin privé, en silence. Dehors, l'air était presque étouffant, et ce fut ainsi que je me rendis compte qu'enfin le printemps était bien installé.

_ A quoi tu penses ? _Demanda-t-elle._

_ Au printemps.

_ D'accord, mais à part ça ! _Rit-elle, en me regardant de biais_. Est-ce qu'il te manque ?

Je m'arrêtai. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça, encore moins avec Leah. Mais son regard insistant me convainquit qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

_ Oui. Il avait pris l'habitude de me rejoindre tous les soirs.

_ Wow ! C'était donc pire que ce que je pensais !

_ Comment cela ?

_ Bella, quand je lui ai parlé ce soir-là, il a annoncé qu'il t'aimait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait tant pour toi. Je veux dire, il aurait aussi bien pu dire ça pour embêter Jake ou bien, il jouait avec toi. Tu sais, c'est un homme qui a…Beaucoup d'expériences.

Je rougis, détournant le regard.

_ Je sais. _Soupirai-je_.

_ Mais, le fait qu'il te rejoigne…

_ Cela peut tout aussi bien vouloir dire qu'il a profité de mon isolement.

Leah secoua la tête.

_ Non. Je ne crois pas. Je l'ai recroisé avant son départ…

_ Justement, il ne m'a pas dit au revoir ! _L'interrompis-je, la voix tremblante_.

_ Quoi ?

Je soufflai, et me détachai d'elle.

_ Enfin, il m'a dit au revoir en quittant ma chambre, mais pas en quittant le château…J'étais à une fenêtre, je le voyais, mais il n'a pas regardé dans ma direction.

Leah garda le silence, je supposais que c'était pour choisir ses mots. J'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole.

_ Ca a dû être trop dur pour lui aussi, Bella. Il y a sûrement une bonne raison. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait avant que tu sois à la fenêtre ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais je devais avouer qu'il aurait aussi bien pu se retourner en descendant les marches dans la cour, auquel cas je ne l'aurais pas vu faire. L'espoir était faible.

Je haussai les épaules, et essuyai mes joues.

_ Bella…_Commença-t-elle avant de se détourner._

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu…A-t-il ?

_ Oui ? _La poussai-je._

_ Avez-vous été intimes ? _Osa-t-elle enfin._

Je croisai son regard curieux. Etrangement, cette fois-ci je ne rougis pas. Je souris doucement.

_ Oui.

_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. _Dit-elle simplement, confidente._

_ Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, imagine…

_ Motus et bouche cousue, Bella. Je sais me tenir. _Affirma-t-elle._

Je la remerciai et retournai vers la porte.

_ Comment était-ce ?

_ Leah ! _Ris-je._

_ Allez ! C'est un homme magnifique !

_ Tout à fait magnifique. _Acquiesçai-je, décidée à ne rien lui révéler._

_ C'est injuste ! _Bouda-t-elle en rentrant après moi._

Nous retînmes un fou rire, retournant vers le hall. Prêtes à nous séparer, Leah attrapa mon poignet.

_ Ne doute pas de lui, Bella. Il t'aime.

_ Merci.

OoOoOoOoO

**Dame Esmée POV**

_ Mère ! C'est affreux ! _S'écria Rosalie dans sa chambre_.

Je me levai pour la rejoindre, levant les yeux au ciel. Mes filles étaient paniquées depuis la veille, à cause de cette journée. Elles n'avaient pas de raison, chacune avait trouvé l'homme qu'elle désirait, mais elles se comparaient sans cesse à la demoiselle Tanya.

_ Montre-moi, Rose. _Dis-je avec douceur_.

La demoiselle se tourna. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés et retombaient joliment sur ses épaules, sa robe de velours bordeaux soulignait ses formes sans être choquant. Les bordures dorées du col carré descendaient sur la poitrine, et cinglaient sa taille en affinant même ses traits.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, Rose.

Elle s'énervait contre ses manches longues et évasées.

_ Mais regarde ! Les jupes ne tombent pas comme il faut !

Elle tira sur le tissu, défaisant le tomber parfait. Je soupirai. Depuis quelques temps, elle était irascible. Il était temps que nous puissions retourner chez nous.

_ Je vais arranger ça_. Assurai-je en lui intimant de se calmer_.

Elle soupira, mais resta immobile, le temps que je replace la jupe et le corsage sur sa taille fine.

_ Mets tes chaussures que nous voyions ce que cela donne.

Elle obéit et bientôt se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

_ Tu crois qu'Emmett va l'aimer ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu es magnifique comme ça. Laisse-moi arranger tes cheveux.

Je pris une brosse pour mieux les dominer, et les placer sur ses épaules puisqu'ils avaient bougé dans la manœuvre.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, puis sortit dans le salon.

_ Rose, tu es superbe ! _Applaudit Alice._ Mère, vous aussi. _Ajouta-t-elle en me voyant_.

_ Je te remercie, Alice.

Je passai les mains sur ma robe bleu soutenu, replaçant mon col en soie et la ceinture à ma taille.

_ Ma dame, mes demoiselles. _Nous salua mon mari._

Nous lui répondîmes par une révérence et il me tendit son bras.

_ Si vous voulez vous donner la peine. _Dit-il._

_ Où sont les garçons ? _Demanda ma fille._

_ Ils sont déjà avec leur maitre d'armes.

_ Et Edward n'est toujours pas revenu ? _Se lamenta-t-elle encore_.

_ Il reviendra dès la fin de cette campagne, ma fille. _Répondit Carlisle._

Elle hocha tristement la tête, et prit le bras de Rosalie. Toutes deux nous devancèrent jusque sur le perron d'où nous vîmes les demoiselles Denali monter dans la voiture pour rejoindre le terrain des festivités. Ben nous prévint qu'une voiture nous était réservée aussi, une fois que les compagnes de la famille Denali seraient montées dans la leur.

_ Merci, Ben.

_ Mesdames, sire. _Fit le seigneur Aro en passant près de nous avec sa femme._

Mes filles firent une révérence, mais je vis leur regard en coin, mécontent. Elles ne l'appréciaient pas, et se retenaient souvent pour ne pas dire de choses dont les conséquences les dépasseraient.

_ Monseigneur, ma dame. _Dis-je_.

_ Vos filles sont bien belles. _Complimenta dame Sulpicia_.

Mais avant que nous puissions rester sur de telles paroles, elle ajouta.

_ On croirait presque qu'elles sont de nobles descendances.

_ Merci madame. _Fut la seule réponse adéquate que Carlisle pensa à faire._

Je me contentai de sourire et d'empêcher du regard que mes filles ne réagissent. Elles étaient trop choquées pour le moment. Le couple continua sa route dans le silence pesant qui régnait.

_ Je les déteste. _Grinça Rosalie, alors qu'Alice se détournait, la lèvre tremblante._

_ Laissez-les dire, mes demoiselles. Vous êtes heureuses, et ils en sont jaloux. _Expliqua mon mari alors que je tentais de trouver de quoi les réconforter._

_ Si nous ne partons pas très vite, je ne réponds pas de moi, Carlisle ! _Prévint Rosalie, son regard bleu plongé dans celui de son beau-père._

_ J'en prends note, Rose. _Acquiesça-t-il._

_ Pardonnez-moi, votre voiture est prête. _Nous interrompit Ben._

_ Excellente nouvelle. _Me repris-je en souriant._

_ Je ne veux pas y aller, mère. _Murmura Alice._

_ Ne veux-tu pas danser avec Jasper ? _Demandai-je en détaillant sa robe bleu clair, au corsage ajusté, et manches très évasées transparentes._

Dans son regard, je vis la lueur de plaisir anticipé, mais au fond, la douleur et la peur pour son jumeau étaient perceptibles. Je pris son bras et nous descendîmes toutes les deux jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Profitons de cette occasion pour faire la fête. _Décida-t-elle, prenant le bonheur là où il se trouvait._

J'acquiesçai.

Le monde était éparpillé à travers les champs, l'herbe avait depuis longtemps été arrachée, piétinée. Et au centre, se tenaient les chevaliers prêts à se jeter dans la dernière mêlée. Les filles Denali s'asseyaient sur les fauteuils au bout du terrain, quand nous trouvâmes une place non loin.

_ Ce qu'elle est belle ! _Entendis-je deux jeunes femmes dire en parlant de Tanya_.

_ Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans cette robe. _Remarqua Alice, d'un œil critique._

Je pouvais au moins compter sur ma fille pour être objective quand il s'agissait d'observer une tenue. Je portai mon attention sur la demoiselle. Sa robe vert bouteille au décolleté rond affinait sa taille et montrait sa peau bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Les manches longues évasées étaient rouge profond et relevaient son teint. Sa coiffe paraissait très sophistiquée. Tout était fait pour la mettre en valeur, si bien que ses sœurs, avec des robes sur le même modèle, respectivement marron clair et prune, étaient ternes à côté d'elle.

_ Comment peut-elle espérer trouver un prétendant avec ce regard hautain ? _S'exclama Rosalie._

Quelques jeunes filles d'autres châteaux se tournèrent pour acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, et mes filles discutèrent avec elles un moment.

_ Emmett et Jasper arrivent. _Remarqua Carlisle dans mon oreille._

_ En effet.

Une fois de plus, depuis le départ d'Edward, j'étais obligée de me remémorer ce fait pour ne pas m'étonner de ne voir que deux de mes trois garçons. Je ne pus retenir un regard inquiet, et sentis mon mari enlacer ma main pour me réconforter. Dieu savait que nous n'avions pas voulu en arriver là, mais Edward devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il avait agi pour une bonne raison. Emmett nous avait suffisamment raconté l'affaire avec ce James Hunter, mais en étant sous les ordres d'Aro Volturi, Edward ne pouvait agir sans conséquences auprès de Bella. J'espérais simplement que la punition se contenterait d'une réprimande, et non d'une décision si mortelle.

_ Edward reviendra. _Assura Carlisle, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées._

Je tournai la tête vers lui, cherchant son réconfort.

_ Merci.

Il serra ses doigts autour des miens, et nous écoutâmes le discours du seigneur Eléazar.

_ Félicitations à tous ces chevaliers, pour leur bravoure et leurs prouesses ! _Une slave d'applaudissements retentit._ Vous avez tous fait honneur à votre art. _Il leva la main pour réclamer le silence alors que les gens voulaient applaudir à nouveau._ Aujourd'hui prennent fin ces semaines de tournois, sous l'égide de notre très cher ami Aro Volturi et son épouse, Dame Sulpicia. _Les intéressés firent un mouvement de la tête ou de la main._ Pour finir en beauté, avant que la danse prenne place ce soir, nous allons admirer une dernière fois encore le professionnalisme de ces hommes. Vous connaissez tous la fin : le coucher total du soleil. Voici la dernière. Avec les meilleurs.

Des cris d'encouragements retentirent à travers la foule. Les paysans tentaient de s'approcher pour saluer leurs champions, les gardes voulaient garder un minimum de calme et d'espace aux chevaliers qui se positionnaient.

_ Faites-nous honneur, messieurs. _Déclama Tanya en lâchant un mouchoir blanc, signe du début du combat._

Sans autre demande, les chevaliers se jetèrent les uns contre les autres. Tous ou presque avaient des lances et de quoi se protéger. Les premiers coups furent violents, et beaucoup atterrirent au sol, sonnés. Les montures se cambraient, hennissaient et repartaient dans un même mouvement contre leurs adversaires. Des boucliers firent leur apparition sur les bords du champ, abandonnés par leurs propriétaires.

_ Emmet ! _S'écria Rosalie, et je me tournai vers le lieu qu'elle regardait_.

Mon fils ainé était à terre, et se battait à l'épée contre d'autres chevaliers. Je posai une main sur ma bouche, horrifiée en voyant les coups qui le menaçaient à chaque instant. A côté, Rosalie était aussi fébrile que moi.

_ Jasper s'en sort parfaitement. _Intervint Alice en voyant son ami sur son cheval, attaquant toujours._

La foule tremblait en même temps que les épées, lances, poignards, poings, et armures volaient. Certains criaient sans cesse, et d'autres encourageaient tous ceux qui leur passaient devant.

Parmi les chevaliers, c'était chacun pour soi. Tous se battaient les uns contre les autres, quelques uns étaient isolés, une poignée était à terre et ne semblait pas vouloir se relever.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je voyais tout et ne savait rien. Le sang giclait par endroits, et déjà les chevaliers s'affaiblissaient. Le soleil de l'après-midi nous assommait. Nous tentions de nous rafraîchir mais personne n'osait quitter le spectacle des yeux. Les femmes se recroquevillaient souvent dans les bras de leurs proches, se cachant le visage avant de revenir au combat. Les jeunes écuyers se retenaient d'aller secourir leurs maîtres, ou même d'intervenir eux-mêmes dans la mêlée.

Cette guerre simulée retenait le souffle de chacun, faisait vibrer les corps de milliers de personnes venues exprès pour cela.

Plus tard, parce que la fatigue prenait les esprits, plusieurs groupes de spectateurs se détachèrent pour rejoindre les tentes où les boissons et les grillades se préparaient. De l'autre côté, je vis les filles Denali se désintéresser de ce qui se passait. Elles étaient penchées les une près des autres et riaient entre elles.

Mon attention fut attirée par le sursaut de ma fille.

_ Jasper ! _Paniqua-t-elle en se levant à demi._

_ Il n'a rien. _Affirma mon mari alors que je cherchais mon gendre du regard_.

Jasper était à pieds lui aussi, son casque ne protégeait plus sa tête, et il n'avait qu'une épée dans la main. Nous restâmes immobiles le temps de le voir se battre et mettre son adversaire à terre, pour lui prendre son épée. Il était à présent avec deux épées, et avançait incontestablement vers le camp adversaire. Plusieurs chevaliers lui emboitèrent le pas. Le soulagement nous envahit et nous pûmes regarder la fin de ce tournoi avec plus de tranquillité.

Les feux illuminaient les danseurs, le vin et la bière passaient dans les coupes, et les invités du seigneur Aro quittèrent enfin la table. Les servantes se multipliaient autour de nous pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

_ Dansez-vous, ma dame ? _Me proposa Carlisle, alors que nos enfants étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

J'acquiesçai, me laissant bercer.

L'ombre nous enveloppa, et les tournois autant que notre vie à Volterra s'achevèrent dans le soulagement de la réussite, et la peine d'être éloignés de ceux que nous aimons.

**Et oui, il est parti…Mais je ne pouvais pas arranger les choses si vite, non ? !**

**Bref, pour ce qui est des tenues, retrouvez les liens sur mon profil.**

**Bises, Spuffy**

**Si vous vous lâchez avec les Reviews, je vous donne la suite ce week-end…Qui est tenté ?**


	14. Chapter 14  12 Missives

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Vous l'avez voulu ! Le voici !**

**Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme, ça me rassure bien ! Et du coup, vos commentaires m'ont révélés quelques défauts dans ce chapitre que j'ai pu reprendre avant de vous le donner )**

**Martine16 : du calme, la voici !**

**S : Je compatis ! Courage à toi pour cette dernière ligne droite )**

**Marie : Désolée, ce sera pour une prochaine ^^**

**Bonnes lectures )**

**Et bons mouchoirs pour les âmes sensibles.**

**Chapitre 12- Missives.**

**BELLA POV**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient.

Le matin, je rejoignais Angela à la lingerie où nous lavions et battions le linge et l'après-midi, j'étais de corvée nettoyage dans les ailes des invitées, celles que nous avions ouvertes un mois plus tôt pour les tournois. Et, lentement, le château retrouvait son silence. Le temps de la trêve était passé, et tous, nous le sentions. Notre seigneur Aro avait atteint ses limites, et éloignait ses invités. Seuls les Cullen osaient rester, mais eux, c'était parce qu'ils attendaient Edward. Tous les jours, je croisais messeigneurs Emmett et Jasper alors qu'ils allaient au village avec leurs amies. J'étais toujours confinée à la lingerie et couture, donc je n'étais pas censée les rencontrer, mais chaque fois, je recevais un sourire et un bonjour de leur part. Je m'inclinais et comprenais ce qu'ils pensaient : ce n'était pas juste cette séparation forcée, nous avions tous appris à nous apprécier.

Le soir, j'aidais à la cuisine, et partais ensuite dans le jardin privé. Parfois, Ben m'y retrouvait et nous discutions quelques heures. Chaque fois que je rentrais, je ne pouvais cesser de pleurer celui qui ne m'avait pas rejointe.

_ Nous avons reçu des nouvelles, aujourd'hui.

La voix de Ben me sortit de mes pensées. Intriguée, je tournai la tête vers lui. Ben avait vite compris la raison de mon silence.

_ La guerre a commencé dans les Alpes, ils ont réussi à les faire reculer jusqu'aux portes des Germains. _Continua-t-il._

_ Quand crois-tu que cela cessera ?

Mon regard cherchait les confins du territoire, ceux que je n'avais jamais vus.

_ S'ils continuent ainsi leur progression, ils pourraient être de retour dans moins d'un mois.

Je ne dis rien, observant toujours les champs et les quelques tentes encore installées. Ben posa sa main sur mon bras, la glissant jusqu'à ma main. Je me tendis. On ne m'avait pas touchée depuis qu'Edward était parti…

Mais avant que j'interprète mal son geste, je sentis qu'il mettait quelque chose contre ma paume. Je fronçai les sourcils, et l'interrogeai du regard.

_ C'était avec les autres lettres.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je n'osai espérer de ses nouvelles. J'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que je m'étais trompée.

Ben sourit et se redressa.

_ Il semble vraiment prêt à tout pour t'avoir à ses côtés. _Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour_.

Je restai interdite. Je reconnaissais bien sûr le type de papier sur lequel Edward avait déjà écrit sa précédente missive. Cela me semblait si lointain et non pas seulement trois semaines. Je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir ici, aussi, décidai-je de rejoindre ma chambre, toujours dans l'aile Nord. Je repassai mon manteau et courus presque dans les galeries jusqu'au hall principal.

_ Toi ! _Appela une voix féminine autoritaire._

Je me tournai vers elle.

_ Tu es une servante, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune damoiselle, aux longs cheveux blonds, était seule, et je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Tanya Denali. Elle avait été invitée à rester, alors que ses parents et amies étaient repartis. Je m'inclinai, expectative.

_ Ma demoiselle, que puis-je ?

_ Je veux prendre un bain, et je veux voir le seigneur Aro ! _Exigea-t-elle à deux pas de moi._

_ Bien sûr. Monseigneur Aro dort, mais vous pourrez…

_ Tout de suite !

Sa voix me causa un frisson d'effroi. Autoritaire et capricieuse, cette jeune dame pouvait ressembler à mon père.

_ Suivez-moi, alors. _L'invitai-je en allant d'abord vers la chambre qui lui avait été ouverte. _

Elle s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils, attendant que je prépare son bain. La salle dédiée était fraîche, mais je parvins à la réchauffer un minimum avec des bougies et l'eau chaude. Quand je lui indiquais qu'elle pouvait venir, elle me sourit et attendit que je l'aide à ôter ses vêtements. J'avais peu aidé les damoiselles à leur toilette, mais j'obéis, découvrant que l'état d'ébriété dans lequel elle était me permettait des faux pas dont elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle entra en chancelant dans le bain, et s'y prélassa en marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Je restai dans un coin, impatiente de me retrouver seule, le poids de la lettre pesant de plus en plus dans mon corsage.

_ Il est si beau…Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, quel idiot cet Aro ! Un chevalier comme lui, on ne le fait pas partir à la guerre…On le…On le garde près de nous…Toi ! _Me désigna-t-elle_. _J'avançai vers elle._ Ton nom !

_ Isabella, ma demoiselle.

_ Isabella. _Elle sembla se délecter de mon prénom_. Je veux…Sire Cullen est si beau, mais comment a-t-il pu ! ? Il m'a délaissée, comme…Comme une vieille chose…On ne me refuse pas ! Je suis Tanya De…Tanya Denali !

Je commençais à frémir d'horreur, quand je réalisais le sens de son indignation. Edward s'était détourné d'elle. J'étais celle qu'il voulait. Malgré moi, je souris.

_ Vous êtes fatiguée, ma demoiselle.

Je lui tendis un drap de bain dans lequel elle s'enroula.

_ Tous les autres sont venus, mais pas lui. J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas tué. Je veux le faire moi-même…_Elle releva la tête, le regard brillant_. Oh oui ! Je veux le tuer de fatigue, le tuer de plaisir…

Quand elle avait ce regard, quelque chose me dit que la demoiselle Denali avait toujours ce qu'elle désirait. Et il était clair qu'elle désirait Edward.

Alors qu'elle s'habillait, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser face à une telle beauté. Je réprimai mes larmes et l'accompagnai au lit. Elle se mit en boule entre ses draps, et oublia sa volonté de trouver Aro ce soir.

J'éteignis les quelques bougies, et fermai sa porte avec soulagement. Mon manteau sur le bras, je rejoignis ma chambre, et m'y enfermai.

Le regard dans le vide, j'ôtai mon gilet, et ma robe à terre, je vis voler la lettre d'Edward. Mon cœur se battait avec lui-même : lire cette lettre et profiter de ce qu'il pouvait y mettre, ou ne pas la lire et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ?

La lettre était à terre quand je m'allongeai….

Je me tournai et retournai comme toujours dans mon lit. Je m'inquiétais. Je voulais le sentir près de moi. J'avais besoin de lui…

En un instant, j'avais la lettre entre les mains, une bougie allumée à mes côtés.

Je m'apprêtai à la lire, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« Ma Muse,

Je pense à toi. Tout le temps.

Même les combats ne me détournent pas de toi. Toujours, j'ai ton sourire devant les yeux. Et pendant les quelques heures de sommeil auxquelles nous pouvons nous abandonner, je m'imagine près de toi. Je sens encore ton souffle sur ma peau.

Et je refuse d'oublier.

Eric tente de me changer les idées. Pour lui, je risque ma vie, mais en fait, tu es la seule à me donner la force de continuer.

Parmi le sang, les cris et les douleurs, tu es l'havre de paix dont j'ai besoin. Tu es la seule. Toujours.

Tu es ma vie, Bella.

Les autres m'appellent. Nous prenons nos affaires, et remontons toujours vers le Nord. Bientôt, la mer nous arrêtera. C'est le but de James. Pardonne-moi de parler de lui. Je ne le ferai plus. Sache toutefois qu'il me hait. Il nous envoie souvent en éclaireur avec d'autres nouveaux. Il ne sait pas que je suis plus fort qu'il ne le pense. A chaque fois, je vois son regard. Il veut me tuer. Je l'attends. Il ne pourra pas continuer ainsi. Un jour, il craquera, et je pourrai enfin te venger.

Eric me secoue.

Je t'aime ma Bella.

Je reviens.

E. »

La lettre me tomba des mains, mon souffle s'arrêta dans ma gorge et je sentis mon corps se révulser.

Connaître les intentions secrètes de James sur Edward était une chose. Lire dans la lettre que tout était mis en œuvre pour la mort d'Edward en était une autre. Je sanglotai, resserrant les bras autour de mes jambes repliées. La panique était là, au fond de moi. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel ?

Je basculai la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Je me calmai, et les premiers mots me revinrent.

Edward pensait autant à moi que je pensais à lui. Nos pensées s'unissaient pour ramener nos êtres au plus près de l'autre. J'essuyai mes joues humides et dépliai à nouveau la lettre.

Il était vivant. Il se battait pour le rester.

Je décidai que cela serait la seule chose que je conserverais de ce courrier.

OoOoOoOoO

« Mon cher Edward,

Ces jours sans te voir sont de plus en plus difficiles à supporter.

Sans cesse, je cherche ton regard dans les couloirs. J'attends ta venue et ta passion. Et toujours, je sens mon être se disputer. J'ai tant besoin de toi, et pourtant, si tu n'étais pas venu à moi, tu n'aurais jamais vu cette guerre. Ici, des rumeurs se propagent comme de la poudre : vous avez été repoussés dans les Alpes, et vous y êtes coincés. J'ai peur de voir revenir ton corps, gelé par le froid du Nord. Cette simple pensée me procure un frisson d'effroi si intense que je dois passer un manteau sur mes épaules pour continuer cette missive.

Tu me manques, Edward.

Ta première lettre date de deux jours, et à présent, j'attends avec impatience d'en recevoir une autre. Tu as trouvé en Ben un excellent messager. Il me soutient, et souvent, nous nous retrouvons pour discuter de la guerre. Savais-tu qu'il l'avait faite il y a quelques années ? Les horreurs qu'il décrit sont si réelles dans son regard que souvent il s'arrête au milieu d'une phrase. James était de cette guerre, sa première d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a continué. Mais Ben a décidé d'arrêter pour protéger son seigneur. Maintenant que je sais ça, je comprends mieux les critiques que James peut avoir envers Ben. Pour lui, la guerre est la seule vie qui existe.

J'ai peur pour toi.

Je connais James, sa violence et sa détermination. Je m'en veux aussi. Si je n'avais pas accepté cet amour, tu ne souffrirais pas. Je sais ce que tu penses : si je n'avais pas voulu de notre amour, tu en aurais bien plus souffert que ces semaines à la guerre. Je ne crois pas. Tu as beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes, et beaucoup seraient venues à toi pour te consoler. Et tu aurais oublié cette pauvre servante illégitime dans sa prison…

Ta famille est bien courageuse pour rester ici. Aro est de plus en plus terne et perd toute convivialité (aussi faible pouvait-elle être au départ). Le docteur Carlisle a cessé le traitement de Dame Sulpicia, et il lui est demandé de partir. Je ne crois pas qu'ils restent encore longtemps. La damoiselle Rosalie s'ennuie, et s'écrie souvent après Dame Esmée. Ta sœur Alice tente en vain de demander mes services, mais Maggie a interdiction formelle d'y accéder. J'avoue souffrir de l'isolement, pourtant, j'ai vécu avec jusqu'à votre arrivée…Tu m'as montré ce à quoi j'avais le droit, mais sa non réalisation est parfois plus douloureuse.

Pardonne mes plaintes, Edward. Tu es celui qui souffre le plus.

Venons-en aux chevaliers Emmett et Jasper. Tous deux perfectionnent de jours en jours leurs techniques de combats. Certaines servantes disent qu'ils vont partir de leur côté pour parcourir les terres jusqu'en Angleterre. Je ne sais ce qu'ils pourraient trouver là-bas qu'il n'y a pas ici : à part la table ronde. Peut-être l'envisagent-ils ? Quoique les damoiselles sachent bien les retenir auprès d'elles. De plus en plus, elles sortent à leurs bras pour aller rencontrer d'autres familles. Je les soupçonne aussi de vouloir fuir la présence étouffante et agaçante de la damoiselle Tanya Denali. Sache qu'elle est restée ici, à la demande de mon père. Parfois, je me demande bien ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Mais elle en profite, et fait tourner Jane et les autres en bourrique. Je ne devrais pas rire de cette situation, mais c'est le cas. Pauvre Jane, toutefois, elle ne mérite pas cela. Elle est bien l'une des seules qui pourraient me soutenir si j'en avais besoin.

La Lune est haut dans le ciel ce soir. Je me demande si tu la vois aussi. Peut-être voyons-nous la même chose ? J'ose le penser. Cela me réconforte.

Je t'attends, Edward. Prends soin de toi.

Je suis à toi,

Ta Muse. »

Je repliai le papier avec soin, et y apposai le cachet que j'avais trouvé inutilisé dans une pièce à côté. Je restai à le contempler, imaginant Edward en train de le tenir. Qu'était-il arrivé depuis qu'il avait écrit la première lettre ? Attendait-il une réponse de ma part ? Répondrait-il lui-même à celle-ci ?

Je soupirai et me mis au lit. Le peu de fragrance qui restait pour signifier la place d'Edward dans ce lit avait disparu, mais je me l'imaginais encore. J'imaginais encore ses mains sur mon corps, et son regard vert quand il était en moi. Combien de temps encore faudrait-il attendre avant de le retrouver ?

Je m'endormis avec cette question et quand je rouvris les yeux le lendemain, elle était toujours dans mon esprit.

_ Bella ?

_ Entre, Angie.

Je finissais d'attacher mon gilet quand elle entra.

_ Quoi ? _M'horrifiai-je en voyant son regard brillant._

Elle ne dit rien, s'installant d'abord sur le bord de mon lit. Je l'y rejoignis et la pris dans mes bras. Elle était secouée de sanglots.

_ Angela, que se passe-t-il ? _La priai-je._

Elle secoua la tête, et se redressa pour se reprendre. J'étais inquiète.

_ Angie ?

_ C'est…C'est ridicule, mais…Je suis allée pour réveiller Aro et…Sulpicia était dans sa chambre.

Je réprimai un frisson, et m'inquiétai encore plus.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Elle m'a…Insultée. Bella, je te jure que…

Elle détourna le regard, et je me sentis bouleversée pour elle.

_ Tu connais Sulpicia, Angie, elle est cruelle.

_ Mais je ne veux pas !

_ Tu verras, ça passera. _Tentai-je de la rassurer._

Sulpicia n'était éternellement en colère et haineuse qu'avec moi.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, Bella. Toi, tu as Edward, un homme qui t'aime et qui…Te respecte.

Je restai sans voix. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'elle annonçait, ce qu'elle avouait. Je me tus et me contentai d'attendre, le cœur battant.

_ Elle m'accuse de le séduire, comme…Ta mère.

Elle osa un regard vers moi. Je me sentis pâlir.

_ Oh non ! Angie…IL…

Elle ne dit rien, et je compris. Ce non-dit expliquait beaucoup des peurs d'Angela, beaucoup des regards qu'Aro pouvait avoir.

_ Je suis désolée, Angie.

Je la pris dans mes bras, et nous restâmes silencieuses. Quand elle s'écarta, elle avait repris contenance.

_ Pardon, je ne voulais pas te révéler cela. C'est juste que…Ce qu'elle a dit c'était comme si je le faisais intentionnellement. Alors qu'elle était elle-même dans son lit à lui !

_ Elle a…Passé la nuit ici ?

_ Il semblerait. Et juste parce que je viens faire mon travail : ouvrir les rideaux, elle m'accuse de séduire son époux.

_ Je ne la comprendrai jamais. _Dis-je._

Angela soupira et se leva.

_ Pardon de t'avoir dérangée.

_ Non, Angie ! Je…Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

_ Ca va, Bella. Ça ira.

J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle tentait de se convaincre.

Bon sang, depuis combien de temps mon père utilisait-il ses prérogatives de seigneur sur Angela ? !

Je décidai de laisser passer pour cette fois, Angela n'était pas prête à en dire plus. Mais je savais que je ne voulais pas apprendre une autre chose de ce genre. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon père soit si monstrueux ?

_ Alors, descendons nous mettre au travail. _Proposai-je avec un entrain que je ne ressentais pas._

_ Tu as raison. Il y a à faire, encore aujourd'hui.

Plus tard, je croisai Ben dans un couloir. Il était en conversation avec d'autres hommes, mais quand il me vit, il se détacha d'eux pour me rejoindre.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, bien dormi ? _Demanda-t-il._

_ Ca va, oui. Ben…pourrais-tu…

Sans un mot, je lui tendis la missive pour Edward. Il y jeta un œil.

_ Ca semble tout ce qu'il y a d'officiel tout ça.

_ Ne dis rien, s'il-te-plait.

_ Je le promets. Je fais partir ça très vite.

_ A-t-on des nouvelles ?

_ Non, pas depuis hier. Et encore, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

_ Oui, je sais.

Il regarda derrière moi, et me salua

_ Passe une bonne journée.

_ Toi aussi.

Je m'inclinai légèrement, et repris mon chemin.

OoOoOoOoO

« Ma Bella,

Je n'osais espérer avoir de tes nouvelles.

Comme tu dis, nous avons trouvé en Seth et Ben des messagers efficaces et discrets. Le soutien que ce dernier peut t'apporter n'est….Pas négligeable. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches lui et toi ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En effet, nous avons eu des moments difficiles, mais d'autres chevaliers et mercenaires nous ont rejoints. Nous ne risquons plus rien. Nous avons même réussi à prendre de nouveaux territoires. Ils sont tant comme ceux d'où je viens que mon cœur balance entre l'envie de continuer leur exploration avec ces guerriers ou les laisser là pour rejoindre nos terres familiales. Oh ! Ne t'imagine pas que je t'abandonnerais à Volterra. Non ! Je pense plutôt à revenir sur mes pas, te prendre sur ma selle pour te conduire dans des contrées que même James n'a jamais vues. Mais je divague. Le plus simple est encore de finir cette guerre et revenir en vainqueur à Volterra demander ta main à ton père. La distance entre nous devient insoutenable, et je sais que j'aurai dorénavant énormément de mal à ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés.

Mes camarades, quant à eux, se complaisent à séduire autant de femmes qu'ils peuvent. Certains se moquent de moi quand je n'en fais rien. Comment pourrais-je quand je sais que la plus belle de toutes m'attend dans ces couloirs sombres à Volterra ? J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi. Cette Lune est bien mauvaise, d'après moi, me rappelant sans cesse que je ne te verrai pas tout de suite. Mais je lui ai promis de te rejoindre. Un jour, nous la regarderons ensemble. Ce jour-là, je te tiendrai contre moi, je laisserai même mes doigts détacher tes cheveux. Tu auras la tête posée sur mon épaule et nous discuterons de notre avenir, oubliant ces moments de séparation comme de simples cauchemars.

Je suis désolé d'apprendre pour ma famille. J'espérais qu'ils seraient à tes côtés pour attendre mon retour. Mais, connaissant mon père, il n'en fera rien. Il préférera éviter les ennuis et la colère de mes amis en rentrant chez nous. Emmett et Jasper partir à la conquête de territoires ? Je ne crois pas, ma Bella. Ils aiment trop Rosalie et Alice ! Et puis, si elles n'étaient pas là, ils ne pourraient se chamailler. Tu vois bien comme ils ont besoin d'elles ! Je t'en prie, si tu peux les voir avant leur départ, dis-leur que je vais bien. J'imagine les inquiétudes de ma mère. Si tu pouvais lui certifier de ma bonne santé…

J'ai été interrompu par une chevauchée nocturne. Cette lettre te parviendra donc plus tard que prévu. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée.

Aujourd'hui, le brouillard nous entoure. Certains pensent que nos ennemis ont des sorciers avec eux. Tu sais peut-être les diverses légendes qui existent au Nord : les chefs religieux et leurs compagnons contrôlent certains éléments de la Nature, capables de lui ordonner des tempêtes ou des sécheresses intenses. Bien sûr, James et les autres n'y croient pas. Alors, nous continuons avec précaution.

Ces dix-sept jours sans toi semblent interminables, mais je sais que bientôt, cette guerre finira. Je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur pour moi. Je connais mieux ce genre de forêts sombres et escarpées que la plus part d'entre eux.

Ne crains rien, ma Bella, tu vas enfin retrouver le sourire, je te le promets. J'y veillerai.

Sois sûre de mes sentiments, Bella.

E. »

Je relisais sans cesse cette dernière lettre. Tous les mots étaient gravés dans mon esprit et me faisaient souffrir encore plus. Cela faisait près de quinze jours que je n'avais rien reçu. J'avais envoyé une réponse, à mon tour, mais rien n'était revenu. Ben m'assurait que les informations qu'il avait étaient bonnes. Il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Et pourtant, le poids sur mes épaules était de plus en plus lourd. C'était comme si quelque chose se passait, comme si je le sentais, mais je savais ne rien pouvoir faire.

_ Edward. _Sanglotai-je en regardant par le carré de nuit qui apparaissait dans ma chambre._

Je pliai mes genoux contre moi, et écoutai les bruits nocturnes. Le bruissement des ailes d'oiseaux était la seule chose à rompre le silence.

_ Bella ?

La voix basse d'Angela me sortit de mes introspections, et j'essuyai mes joues. Elle entra doucement, et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit.

_ J'ai appris pour la bataille sanglante, Bella.

Je la regardai sans comprendre, et la vis rougir, en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de révéler.

_ Tu ne sais pas ?

_ Non ! Angie…

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et la secouai presque. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

Elle s'écarta un minimum et croisa mon regard.

_ Au dîner, Aro a eu une visite. J'étais à côté. Bella, ils ont été…Massacrés.

_ Non…

Ma main se posa sur ma bouche. Mon estomac était prêt à redonner tout ce qu'il avait pu prendre. Je sortis de la pièce en courant, et me retrouvai par-dessus un seau d'eau.

_ Je suis désolée, Bella, je…

Angela ne savait pas où se mettre. Je m'assis au sol, appuyée contre un mur froid. Je fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Edward avait juré…

Derrière mes paupières, je voyais encore son regard émeraude, son sourire en coin.

Edward m'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu.

OoOoOoOoO

**Dame Esmée POV**

_ Merci à vous, Maggie. Nous n'aurions jamais fini sans vous.

_ Je vous en prie. Puis-je faire autre chose ?

Je regardai autour de moi. Nos malles étaient prêtes, nos tenues de voyage aussi.

_ Ca ira, allez donc vous reposer.

_ Bien madame.

Elle me salua et s'apprêtait à sortir quand je la rappelais.

_ Maggie, je dois la voir.

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser de qui je parlais. Maggie était aussi attachée que moi à Bella. Je m'approchai et posai la main sur son bras.

_ Ma dame, elle…Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis l'annonce qu'a faite monseigneur Aro.

_ Mais, elle doit sûrement se trouver dans sa chambre. S'il vous plait, mon fils et elle s'aimaient.

Elle soupira.

_ Je sais. Elle était heureuse avec lui. _Elle releva les yeux vers moi_. Suivez-moi.

J'acquiesçai. Nous parcourûmes les galeries jusqu'à un escalier dérobé près de la chambre d'Edward. J'avais beau dire et voir la douleur de chacun, je savais que rien n'était arrivé à mon fils. Je le sentais, au fond de moi. Je refusais de le croire mort si je ne voyais pas son corps. Je l'aurais bien attendu, les seigneurs Volturi ayant envoyé un groupe d'hommes et médecins retrouver les autres, mais l'état de mes enfants n'était pas assez solide pour que nous puissions leur imposer de rester ici. Et aucune requête pour emmener Bella avec nous n'avait été accordée. Nous nous en doutions mais rien ne nous était venu pour obtenir sa sécurité…

Bientôt, Maggie frappa à une porte, et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

_ Bella, c'est Maggie. Dame Esmée voudrait te voir.

Personne ne répondit. Au contraire, Angela sortit de sa propre chambre.

_ Elle ne parle plus. Maggie, je…Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire…Je pensais qu'elle savait !

La jeune femme n'essaya même pas de cacher ses larmes. Je m'approchai.

_ Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez, Angela. Convainquez-là, s'il vous plait.

Elle m'observa à travers ses larmes. Mon cœur de mère se serra et je la laissai lire mes douleurs et mon instinct maternel sur mon visage. Elle se redressa alors, et alla ouvrir d'autorité la chambre de Bella.

Angela entra en silence, et je la suivis pour découvrir Bella recroqueviller sur son lit. Elle regardait par la fenêtre.

_ Bella, Dame Esmée veut te parler. _Répéta Maggie en fermant la porte._

Je passai de l'autre côté du lit pour m'asseoir à mon tour. Je pris la main froide de Bella, et captai son regard. Sa tristesse était si intense que je la ressentis au plus profond de moi.

_ Il t'aimait, Bella. Il n'aura pas abandonné. Si tu l'aimes comme tu dis, tu le sais, tu le sens.

Son regard était comme éteint face au mien. Je m'approchai et lui parlai à l'oreille.

_ Il veut t'épouser, Bella, crois-tu réellement qu'il aura laissé quelqu'un l'en empêcher ?

Ma voix trembla et elle s'en rendit compte. Elle serra ses doigts autour des miens, et je passai une main douce sur son front.

_ Ca fait mal, ma dame.

_ Je sais. Mais crois-moi, je le saurais si mon fils n'était plus. Une mère sent cela.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses prunelles. Sa jeunesse et sa douceur étaient bien ce qui avait attiré mon fils dès le départ. La voir si fragile réveillait en moi un besoin de la protéger. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi. Mais que pouvais-je faire ?

**Alors ? Ca a répondu à vos questions ? (ça en a créé d'autres ?) Gniark Gniark**

**Puisque je suis en vacances (bon d'accord, je dois réviser pour le concours en septembre), j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire et surtout des chapitres d'avance, donc il se peut que je poste toutes les semaines d'ici fin Juillet. De là, nous verrons où nous en sommes.**

**A très vite,**

**Bises Spuffy**


	15. Chapter 15   13 Massacrés

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Merci ! Quel enthousiasme, alors voilà la suite ! **

**Vous l'avez demandé, voici un POV Edward…Vous m'en direz des nouvelles )**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : Massacrés.**

**Bella POV**

« Edward,

Je ne sais pas si tu auras cette lettre.

Je ne sais pas non plus si quelqu'un la recevra effectivement.

Mais la douleur est trop forte.

Le temps passe et le vide en moi grandit. J'essaie de faire face, j'essaie de prendre les choses sans m'inquiéter. Ta mère était si sûre d'elle avant son départ. Comment réussissait-elle ? Comment réussit-elle aujourd'hui que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, ni personne de votre groupe qui n'est revenu ?

Je ne sais comment continuer, Edward. Tout me semble si irréel aujourd'hui. Tous les invités sont partis, même Tanya Denali s'enferme dans ses appartements, au point que nous oublions presque son existence. Dame Sulpicia et le seigneur Aro se disputent chaque jour, et font passer leur colère sur nous. Et nous essayons de passer sans bruits. Les chevaliers qui restent avec Démétri sont plus taciturnes que jamais. Ben dit qu'ils ont des fourmis dans les jambes. Au contraire, je pense que l'interlude ouvert avec les tournois est difficile à quitter, le château semble vouloir lutter contre le froid et la solitude. Mais bientôt, je sens que plus rien n'empêchera qu'il redevienne comme il était avant vous.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je te vois. Mais cette fois, tu ne souris plus. Tout ton être est souffrant, je n'ose regarder plus loin au risque de te voir mourant.

Edward, si tu es en vie, fais-moi un signe. Mon monde s'est écroulé et je ne veux plus rien. Sauf toi.

Je t'aime, Edward.

Ta Muse. »

OoOoOoOoO

Il y avait beaucoup moins de linge dorénavant. Il y avait beaucoup moins de bruits aussi. Comme je le pressentais il y a encore une semaine, tout était redevenu comme avant. Maggie et Emily avaient dit aux filles du village de ne plus venir travailler au château. Aussi, des vingt-cinq servantes au départ, nous n'étions plus qu'une dizaine pour continuer l'entretien du château. Cinq étaient aux soins de la demoiselle Denali ou dame Sulpicia, Angela était toujours avec le seigneur Aro et Jane et moi étions spécialement au linge et à la cuisine. Quand nous n'avions rien à préparer, je m'asseyais sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, dans la galerie le long des remparts, j'observais les villageois qui amenaient la taille ou le champart (N/A : deux impôts dus au seigneur, en fonction des récoltes).

_ Tu viens m'aider ?

Emily était au bout de la galerie, comme toujours, elle m'avait trouvée. J'acquiesçai et descendis de mon perchoir.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? _Demandai-je._

_ Des chevaliers sont de retour, Bella, nous devons nous occuper d'eux.

Soudain, je me sentis plus enjouée, mon cœur accéléra sa course dans ma poitrine et je la suivis en hâte. Ben et Démétri géraient les hommes valides de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Le remue-ménage ameuta mon père qui resta en retrait, observant ce qui se passait. Je marchai parmi ces hommes, aidant certains à ôter des cottes de mailles, envoyant d'autres ranger les armes dans un coin. Ces hommes étaient en majorité épuisés, et peu blessés. Emily avait aussi fait appel à Angela et nous nous retrouvâmes ensemble pour porter les non valides dans des chambres non loin.

Ils grinçaient des dents quand nous voulions les allonger. Le médecin apparut soudain et nous demanda tout ce dont il avait besoin : eau, linge, hydromel… Nous acquiesçâmes et en retournant dans le hall où Emily et Maggie géraient les blessures légères, Angela m'arrêta.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu. _Chuchota-t-elle_.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et jetai un autre regard à la salle. Edward n'était pas ici. Aucun de ces chevaliers ne me semblait familier.

_ Depuis quand sont-ils de Volterra ? _Demandai-je en retour_.

_ Certains sont surtout du château Marcus Volturi.

_ Pourquoi n'y sont-ils pas ?

_ Il est allé avec eux, Bella.

Cela m'étonnait qu'un seigneur soit parti lui-même à la recherche de chevaliers. Mais, Marcus Volturi était bien différent de ses frères.

_ Dépêchons. _Décidai-je en traversant la salle pour atteindre la lingerie_.

Maggie se fit remplacer par Jessica et nous accompagna auprès du médecin. Elle prit les choses en main, aussi, Angela et moi n'avions-nous qu'à suivre ses instructions. Les tuniques étaient couvertes de sang, les corps étaient poussiéreux et sanguinolents. Quand nous pouvions, nous ôtions les braies des chevaliers. Parfois, même les gants étaient trop raides sur les mains et nous devions les découper.

_ Je…Je peux pas…_Angela s'écarta d'un des chevaliers, la main sur la bouche_.

_ Angie, aide-moi.

Je finissais de bander le bras du chevalier près de moi, puis je l'attirai avec moi de l'autre côté de la salle.

_ Angie, regarde-moi. Ils ont besoin d'aides.

_ Bella, c'est…

_ Je sais. Maggie vient de prendre le relais. Nous avons bientôt fini, Angie.

Je croisai son regard. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'abandonner. Je faisais tout ça comme s'il s'agissait d'Edward. J'espérais même que quelqu'un qui le trouverait en mauvais état comme ces hommes prendrait soin de lui comme je le faisais maintenant.

_ Bella, Angela, il nous faut encore du linge. _Appela Maggie et nous en profitâmes pour sortir de cette pièce._

Les gémissements résonnaient dans ma tête, leurs appels étaient douloureux. Nous traversâmes la salle rapidement, et revînmes avec des morceaux de draps déchirés.

Bientôt, tous étaient pansés, et la plupart étaient en route pour chez eux. Jessica et moi ramassions les couvertures et les poubelles quand Ben dut intervenir.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas y retourner.

_ Au contraire ! Nous savons où les trouver, Ben, ils sont tous blessés, les corps ne sont pas enterrés. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là-bas. Crois-tu qu'on nous donnera des hommes ou pas ?

L'homme avec lequel Ben discutait était grand, à la peau basanée. Je l'avais déjà vu s'entraîner avec les Cullen, il était puissant.

Ben nous étudia Jessica et moi, puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

_ Tu peux toujours demander, je ne suis pas sûr que le seigneur accepte.

_ Pour sauver son frère et son meilleur homme, il pourrait faire quelque chose. _Décréta le chevalier en se détournant._

_ Qui est le meilleur homme ? _Demanda Jessica en se tournant vers moi_.

_ Je n'en sais rien. _Avouai-je en me remettant à ma tâche._

Que ce chevalier accepte de repartir me donnait l'espoir, aussi maigre soit-il, que je pourrais retrouver Edward. Au moins saurais-je ce qui lui arrivait.

OoOoOoOoO

Le château luttait donc pour éloigner le froid et l'enfermement.

Fréquemment, pendant près de deux semaines, des chevaliers revenaient, blessés, ou morts. Ils étaient si nombreux. Il semblait que jamais ce flux ne se tarisse. Et pourtant, jamais, je ne croisais le regard vert émeraude que j'attendais tant. Plus les valides se remettaient sur pieds, et plus ils repartaient au combat. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il y avait là-bas, mais l'admiration nous parcourait tous. Et puis, au fond, tous ceux qui avaient perdu quelqu'un dans ces batailles espéraient revoir le corps.

_ Pourquoi n'y restent-ils pas ? _Cracha Dame Sulpicia en sortant avec colère des appartements d'Aro._

Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas, les yeux baissés, attendant qu'elle redescende.

Elle inspira à fond pour se reprendre, puis se tourna vers moi.

_ Je ne le comprends pas, mais ces hommes vont quitter mes terres ! _Grinça-t-elle en quittant l'étage pour rejoindre le sien._

_ Isabella ! _M'appela mon père, et j'entrai dans le salon._

Il était assis dans un fauteuil, une coupe dans la main. Il l'observa encore un instant avant de me regarder.

_ Trouve Maggie, dis-lui que dorénavant nous refusons tout chevalier parti à la guerre. Leur présence dérange nos journées.

_ Seigneur, ils ont besoin de soins…_Osai-je le contredire._

Il me lança un regard noir qui me fit frémir. Il se leva et se plaça à un pas de moi.

_ Défierais-tu mes ordres, Isabella ? Dois-je te rappeler où est ta place ?

Il claqua des doigts près de mon oreille.

_ Non, seigneur.

Je fis une révérence et me redressai lentement. Son regard me détaillait.

_ James est mort, je ne veux plus voir un seul de ces hommes, Isabella. Si j'apprends qu'ils sont de retour, ils seront exécutés sur la place publique.

Le mouvement de joie que mon corps s'apprêtait à faire en apprenant la mort de James se transforma en sentiment d'horreur. Tous ces meilleurs chevaliers étaient partis à la guerre, seule une poignée était restée pour protéger le château. Il tirait donc un trait sur son armée, tout cela parce que James était mort ?

Le voici donc son meilleur homme, pensai-je.

J'acquiesçai, et il me signifia mon départ.

L'air chaud qui s'engouffrait dans le hall du château ne put combattre les sueurs froides qui me parcouraient. Je déglutis difficilement, le souffle court. Je ne pus dire ce qui se passait par la suite. Une nuit noire m'entoura et je me réveillai allongée au sol. Le bras d'un homme me tenait contre lui, alors que des voix parlaient autour de moi. Je grimaçai en reconnaissant l'odeur du sel et repoussai la main qui me tendait l'objet.

_ Elle se réveille.

Je reconnus la voix de Maggie et ouvris complètement les yeux. Le visage de Ben était proche du mien, une serviette humide était sur mon front. Je portai la main à ma tête et grimaçai.

_ Bella, comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je…Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu es tombée, Bella. Tu ne te souviens pas ? _S'inquiéta Maggie._

Je fronçai les sourcils, et me souvins du malaise.

_ Si, désolée…

Je leur tendis un sourire aussi rassurant que possible, et malgré l'hésitation dans le regard de Ben, ils m'aidèrent à me relever.

La salle tournait quelque peu, mais je parvins à garder mon équilibre.

_ Comment te sens-tu ? _Répéta Maggie._

_ Bien. _Affirmai-je en constatant que je respirais mieux._

Ils hochèrent de la tête, et allaient s'éloigner quand je me souvins de ce que je devais dire.

_ Maggie ! Le seigneur a demandé que je t'informe…Aucun nouveau chevalier blessé ou non ne pourra revenir de cette guerre.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, croisant leur regard.

_ J'en informe tout le monde. _Décida-t-elle._

J'acquiesçai et la regardai partir. Ben était toujours à côté de moi. Je le saluai et partis vers la lingerie.

Avant d'atteindre la porte, je sentis qu'on prenait ma main, et qu'on m'entrainait plus vite vers les escaliers. Je commençai à me débattre quand je vis Ben à mes côtés. Je fronçai des sourcils mais le laissai m'emmener. Il s'arrêta derrière la porte refermée, sur une marche en dessous de la mienne. Là, il prit ma main et croisa son regard noir au mien. Je frémis. J'avais toujours confiance en Ben, mais cette situation me rappelait bien trop celles dans lesquelles je pouvais me trouver avec Edward. Mon corps se tendit, et les souvenirs affluèrent.

Mais Ben me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Es-tu sûre que ça va, Bella ? Je t'ai vu pâlir comme jamais. Tu as touché le sol si vite que je n'ai pas compris ce qui t'arrivait.

Je lus ses inquiétudes dans son regard et secouai la tête doucement.

_ Je n'ai rien, Ben. J'ai juste… _Je soupirai, baissai la tête_.

_ Tu as paniqué ?

Il prit mon visage en coupe, et souda son regard au mien.

_ J'ai demandé à un ami de le chercher, Bella. Certains disent l'avoir vu…

_ Oh mon dieu, Ben ! _M'écriai-je en prenant ses poignets entre mes doigts_. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi…

_ Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles…Mais, si James est mort sans avoir été malade ou blessé…

Ma joie retomba alors que je comprenais ce qu'il disait. Mais si James était mort, alors Edward l'avait tué…N'est-ce pas ?

_ J'ai besoin de lui, Ben. _Chuchotai-je._

_ Je sais, Bella. Garde espoir.

J'acquiesçai. Mais les paroles de mon père apparurent dans mon esprit.

_ Il fera tuer tous ceux qui reviendront.

_ Je m'en occuperai, Bella. _Promit-il._

Je gardai le silence, et il s'excusa pour remonter et me laisser travailler. Je le retins par le poignet.

_ Pourquoi, Ben ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ? _S'intrigua-t-il._

_ Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Il redescendit sur la même marche que moi.

_ Je t'aime bien, Bella. Et il…J'ai vu le regard qu'il a pour toi. Tu as le droit d'être protégée.

Son index caressa ma joue et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'étais confuse, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il se pencha et embrassa ma joue. Son soutien y transparaissait. Quand il s'écarta, je lui souris timidement.

_ Je ne veux rien de toi, Bella. Juste ton amitié. _Assura-t-il comme s'il avait compris les doutes qui m'emplissaient._

_ Je l'aime. _Approuvai-je et il hocha de la tête_.

_ Je sais, Bella. Je dois remonter. _Dit-il et il me laissa là._

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, fermant les yeux.

OoOoOoOoO

« Edward,

Cette fois, je sens qu'il faut que je dise au revoir.

Je ne veux pas, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

Mon père a menacé d'exécution tous les chevaliers partis, s'ils revenaient. Je sais que tu voudrais revenir, mais je ne peux te laisser risquer ta vie encore cette fois. J'ai donné cette lettre à Ben. Il doit la faire parvenir à une connaissance qui te la donnera en main propre.

Retourne dans ta famille, Edward. Retrouve ces paysages que tu m'as tant décrits. Et oublie que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Rien de bon n'en ressortira. Tu le sais.

Nous l'avons toujours su.

Prenez soin de vous, messire Edward.

Bien à vous,

Isabella. »

Je refermai cette lettre en retenant mes larmes. Le sceau apposé, je me relevai et tendis le message à Ben. Il me regarda un instant en silence.

_ Es-tu sûr ?

Je savais qu'il me laissait la chance d'attendre Edward. Mais sa vie était trop importante pour moi. Peu importe qu'il soit avec moi ou non. Il devait vivre. Je fis un pas en arrière, et hochai la tête.

_ Oui.

Il observa la missive dans sa main, puis la rangea dans une poche de sa tunique.

_ Je lui fais parvenir cela au plus vite.

_ Merci Ben.

Il franchit la distance entre nous et me prit tendrement dans ses bras. Une main derrière mon crâne pour m'apaiser, je l'entendis me réconforter. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et enfouis ma tête dans son torse. Les larmes roulèrent sur mon visage, mouillant son vêtement. Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant un moment. J'étais simplement en train de dire adieu à Edward, avant de laisser le messager délivrer sa lettre. Je disais adieu à son sourire et à son parfum. Je disais adieu à son amour.

Puis je m'écartai et essuyai mes joues avec un sourire timide. J'allai m'excuser mais Ben posa une main sur ma bouche et murmura à mon oreille.

_ C'est injuste pour toi, Bella.

_ C'est ma vie.

Ma voix craqua et il soupira avant de s'éloigner. Cette fois-ci il quitta ma chambre sans se retourner, déjà en train de penser à ce qu'il devait faire.

De mon côté, je me pelotonnai sur mon lit, l'édredon sur moi.

Cette fois encore, mon estomac se retourna et la salle tourna autour de moi.

Je ramenai mes genoux contre moi, et enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Ça faisait mal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Angela POV**

_ Il est remonté. _M'informa Bella alors que je sortais de la cuisine pour l'aider à nettoyer la salle de repas._

_ D'accord.

Je posai mon plateau alors qu'elle ramassait les miettes sur la table. Son regard était vide quand elle travaillait ainsi. Il semblait qu'on pouvait parler, mais qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. J'approchai et posai la main sur son bras. Elle releva la tête.

_ Oui ?

_ Bella, dis-moi ce que tu as.

Depuis quelques jours, elle était plus renfermée que jamais. Nos vies n'étaient pas des plus aisées, mais elle avait définitivement perdu son sourire. Et cela me pesait.

_ Ca va. Angie, tu devrais monter. _Dit-elle, prévenante_.

Je regardai l'escalier par lequel je devrais déjà être partie.

_ Viens me voir quand tu montes. _Exigeai-je en soudant son regard au mien_.

Elle soupira, mais accepta. Je hochai la tête et rejoignis le seigneur Aro dans ses appartements. Il était immobile devant la cheminée allumée, une autre coupe de vin dans les mains. J'avançai silencieusement jusqu'au lit pour ôter l'édredon et vérifiai que les bougies n'étaient pas trop anciennes.

_ Je devrais peut-être lui proposer un mari.

Sa voix me fit sursauter, elle était si différente de d'habitude. Je me tournai, surprise, et attendis la suite. Aro m'observait, mais c'était comme s'il ne me voyait pas moi. Mais Bella. Je déglutis. Il fit signe que je l'aide à retirer son manteau. J'obtempérai alors qu'il reprenait.

_ Ben a beaucoup d'influence et son rang ici lui donne un certain rythme de vie…Mais elle semble réellement attachée à ce chevalier…

Mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas parler de Bella, si ? La pauvre serait anéantie. Je devais en être sûre et la prévenir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et interrogeai mon seigneur.

_ Bella, messire ?

Il s'interrompit et me fixa comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

_ Bella ? Angela, je ne sais pas qui t'a mis ça dans la tête…Isabella ne bougera pas de mon château. Non, mon ami Eléazar veut que je trouve à marier sa fille…Sa si jolie fille…Mais elle veut ce Cullen ! _Cette fois_ _encore il s'interrompit_. Le même Cullen avec lequel Isabella a tant défié mon autorité…_Réalisa-t-il comme pour lui-même_.

Quand il avait ce regard, je savais que quelque chose se préparait. Je ne pensais simplement pas qu'il irait jusqu'à de tels extrêmes…

_ Rah ! Mais j'ai dit les exécuter tous s'ils revenaient…_Il fit volte-face vers moi._ Il pourra revenir. Et prendra femme. Eléazar et Tanya seront ravis. Et Isabelle saura où est sa place…

J'ouvris des yeux horrifiés. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça encore à sa fille ! Elle était suffisamment détruite pour qu'il insiste encore et l'enfonce à ce point.

_ Tu ne vas rien dire, Angela. Si tu es ici c'est que tu gardes tous les secrets.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et je retins un gémissement de douleur. Il captura mes pupilles et me menaça.

_ Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, Angela, vous serez toutes les deux tuées en place publique. Cela fait longtemps que Caïus n'a pas pris une vie chez moi. _Il se rapprocha de mon oreille_. Je sais que ça l'ennuie d'ailleurs.

Je frémis et retins un cri d'effroi. Je fermai les yeux, et acquiesçai.

_ Oui seigneur.

_ Sors, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. _Signifia-t-il et je courus presque jusque dans ma chambre._

Je restai interdite dans le noir, le dos contre ma porte. Les inquiétudes se renforçaient en moi. Comment Bella allait-elle pouvoir trouver un peu de bonheur si son père se comportait ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à voir celui qu'elle aimait se marier avec une autre…

Deux coups frappés à la porte m'obligèrent à me reprendre. Je passai une main choquée sur mes vêtements, et ouvris à Bella. Elle vint m'enlacer immédiatement, et j'appréciai son soutien.

Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit, et bientôt je lui racontais ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avant que je réalise mon erreur, Bella se referma encore plus sur elle-même. Elle détourna le regard.

_ Bella, vous trouverez un moyen. _Tentai-je de la convaincre._

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

_ Ben…Il doit lui faire parvenir une lettre. _Sa voix tremblait_. Je ne veux pas le revoir, Angela.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ Il le fera tuer. Et si…Si c'est pour le voir avec…_Elle secoua la tête et se leva_. Non, je ne peux pas.

Je la suivis des yeux pendant un instant. Elle triturait ses doigts. Je l'enviais presque : elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait veiller sur elle. Même si c'était compliqué et douloureux, elle avait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.

Je soupirai et la pris par les épaules.

_ Bella, je ne te laisserai pas passer à côté du bonheur.

_ Angie, c'est gentil. Mais j'ai très bien vécu comme ça. _Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre._

Je secouai la tête. J'étais prête à défier les ordres d'Aro. Son futur bonheur me réjouissait.

Si elle y avait droit, pourquoi pas d'autres ?

_ Et comptes-tu réellement nous duper ? Crois-tu que nous ne voyons pas comme tu es éteinte ? Isabella, tu ne pourras pas continuer encore longtemps comme cela. Tu aimes Edward Cullen, tu ne pourras plus le nier bien longtemps. Et…J'ai peur de ce que tu ferais à ce moment-là. _Avouai-je en baissant la voix._

**Edward POV**

Les lettres pesaient lourd dans cette sacoche.

Même le poids de mon armure semblait moindre.

Les dernières lignes qu'elle avait écrites, en particulier, étaient comme gravées sous mes paupières.

« Oublie que nous nous sommes rencontrés »

Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ? Que se passait-il réellement pour qu'elle ne m'attende plus ?

Je regardai les feux alentours s'éteindre. Nous étions en plaine, autour de nous, des champs et des villages à perte de vue. Mais rien ne comptait plus que l'image de plus en plus floue de Bella dans ma tête, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourtant, je savais que ce que nous avions partagé était réel. Peu de jours auparavant, j'avais encore le goût de sa peau sur ma langue. Je refusais de la laisser là-bas. Je devais trouver le chemin du retour.

Si seulement, nous pouvions avancer plus vite.

Depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, nous retournions –vainqueurs- à Volterra. Les blessés repartaient toujours en urgence, alors que nous autres restions encore en ligne de défense en cas d'attaques intempestives.

Mes compagnons étaient allongés près de leur monture. Seth était lui-même en train de dormir. Il était excité à l'idée de rentrer vainqueur chez lui. Je le regardai, une couverture sur lui. Il avait réussi à parcourir ces kilomètres pour me permettre de rester proche de Bella.

Et finalement, les obstacles se dressaient encore entre nous.

Je me passai la main sur la figure, dans les cheveux. Je soupirai.

Non, il était hors de question qu'elle m'échappe. Jamais je n'avais tant voulu d'une femme près de moi. Je la voulais, j'avais besoin de sentir son amour, et ses doutes. Je voulais partager avec elle ce que je voyais dans ma famille. Je voulais ma famille avec Bella.

Je me levai discrètement, et m'approchai d'un feu.

« Ma Bella,

Je refuse de croire à ta volonté.

Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Tu es ma vie, Bella.

Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je serais déjà auprès de toi. Je te convaincrais que nous pouvons vivre ensemble. La menace d'Aro ne m'effraie pas. Tu es sa fille. Son unique. Il devra l'admettre.

Je t'aime Isabella.

Attends-moi,

E. »

Je repliai cette lettre. Je devais la donner à Seth au plus vite. Bella devait la recevoir avant mon retour. Dans quelques jours, peut-être le lendemain de cette missive, je pourrai l'avoir face à moi et de là, nous choisirions.

Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que la Lune n'était pas visible ce soir. Cette nuit si calme, comme si un orage allait bientôt éclater me rappelait la nuit pendant laquelle James et moi avions enfin atteint l'apogée de nos combats…

FLASHBACK

Je finissais d'écrire à Bella, quand je l'entendis derrière moi.

_ Oh ! Comme c'est touchant, tu écris tes dernières volontés, Cullen ?

James me bouscula et j'évitai la chute, mais ma lettre me tomba des mains. James l'attrapa avant même que je puisse faire quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, me regarda et reporta son attention sur la missive.

Alors qu'un mauvais rictus apparaissait sur son visage, je lançai mon poing contre sa figure. Et ce fut à son tour de basculer.

Il froissa le papier et me l'envoya.

_ Tu vas mourir, Cullen. Elle est à moi, je te l'ai dit !

Il se redressa et vint m'attaquer.

Pendant un moment, rien ne fut dit. Nous nous battions avec toute la rage qui nous emplissait depuis le début. Le sol était encore humide des dernières pluies. Nous glissions et nos coups avaient moins d'impacts que prévu. Mais les blessures commençaient à s'accumuler.

Nos poings saignaient et étaient maculés du sang de l'autre. Nos visages étaient douloureux, et défigurés par nos sentiments.

Nous atterrîmes violemment au sol, ma tête cogna contre la terre. C'était comme si les échos se répercutaient toujours dans mon crâne quand James se positionna au-dessus de moi, les doigts autour de ma gorge.

Son regard bleu était plus sombre que la nuit alentour.

Les autres se contentaient d'attendre l'issue de cette bataille, ne prenant pas le risque de nous arrêter.

_ J'irai lui passer ton bonjour. _Siffla-t-il en serrant ses doigts_.

_ Je pense qu'elle préférera m'avoir moi. _Ma voix était comme emprisonnée dans ma gorge, mais il se pencha pour mieux entendre._ Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre quand j'ai quitté son lit. _Articulai-je en lançant mon poing dans son côté_.

Il fut estomaqué, et se replia sur lui-même pour reprendre son souffle. Je me redressai un minimum quand sa rage se transforma en violence barbare. Ses coups allaient s'abattre sur moi quand je tendis les jambes pour le repousser. Il se retrouva allongé au sol, mais fut bientôt debout, face à moi.

Il était hors de question pour l'un ou l'autre de perdre. Plus que la perte de Bella, il s'agissait dorénavant de notre dignité. Peut-être un geste bas, mais c'était bien ce qui brillait dans nos mouvements.

Nous nous jetâmes à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Aucun ne prit le dessus.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que je vois, à la lueur des flammes, le reflet d'une lame pointée vers moi. James grogna. Je me déportai sur le côté et roulai sur moi-même.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il choisirait la solution des armes. Mais puisqu'il insistait.

Un mouvement d'impatience se fit sentir autour de nous. Eric et Seth semblaient se demander s'ils devaient intervenir ou non.

Parce que la lame de James s'enfonça dans mon épaule, je me reconcentrai et frappai ses côtés. Il arrêta mon premier coup mais pas le second.

Je sentis ma lame pénétrer les chairs dans la poitrine.

James s'immobilisa et tous retinrent leur respiration.

_ Ainsi ne pourras-tu plus blesser qui que ce soit. _Dis-je en enfonçant encore le poignard_.

Il avait du mal à respirer, mais je vis son regard. Moquerie. Défi.

Puis, il s'éloigna en titubant. Ses bras décrivirent des cercles dans l'espace, et il tomba à genoux. Les sifflements emplirent l'air, la tache de sang s'agrandit sur son vêtement.

_ Tuez-le…_Réussit-il à murmurer avant de se relever pour se jeter sur moi._

Je me baissai, il passa par-dessus moi et je frappai sa mâchoire d'où un bruit de craquement retentit.

Comme au ralenti, James tomba en arrière, une main à sa poitrine, l'autre devant lui dans le but d'attraper quelque chose.

Le silence était pesant, mais bientôt Mike fendit le cercle de chevaliers et me pointa du doigt.

_ Tu devras répondre de ce meurtre, Cullen.

_ Il est innocent et tu le sais. Nous le savons tous. James l'a attaqué en premier.

Tous approuvèrent aux paroles d'Eric. Je fus surpris mais les remerciai tous d'un hochement de tête, avant de m'effondrer, le paysage tournant autour de moi, ma respiration hachée par les côtes douloureuses.

Fin FLASHBAK

**Alors ? Contentes ? **

**PS : Pour celles qui lisent « Service schizo pour votre plaisir », comme dit précédemment, Caro a des obligations avec son fils, ça a l'air de s'arranger, mais nous n'avons pas encore pris le temps pour écrire. Nous comptons nous y mettre bientôt. Courage !**

**PS : Je viens de finir le troisième chapitre d'avance, alors je pourrai poursuivre le post 1 chapitre par semaine…Si ça vous dit toujours…**

**Bye Spuffy**


	16. Chapter 16  14 Rentrer

**Je t'aime, mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Hello les gens ! Alors ces vacances ?**

**Je sais que certaines attendent des résultats du bac, je croise les doigts pour vous ! De mon côté, j'ai validé mon année, je suis en pleines révisions pour le concours en Septembre…**

**Voici enfin le retour d'Edward, je vous avoue qu'à moi aussi, il m'a manqué…Mais bien sûr, je ne leur ai pas facilité les choses MDR**

**A voir.**

**Chapitre 14- Rentrer.**

**Edward POV**

Nous étions enfin à quelques miles du château Aro Volturi. Chacun de nous était plus fébrile que jamais. Nous allions retrouver nos familles, nos habitudes, et oublier cette guerre et la mort.

Du moins, allions-nous tenter.

Je savais, en croisant le regard de Mike qu'il s'agirait d'abord de tenter d'oublier. Il était celui qui supportait mal la mort de James. Même Laurent s'était apaisé et avait reconnu l'oppression dont faisait preuve James.

Nous étions en vue du château quand un groupe de chevaliers nous coupa la route. Je reconnus Démétri et quelques autres chevaliers avec lesquels je m'étais entrainé. Cela me semblait si lointain…

_ Vous devriez faire demi-tour, messeigneurs. _Commença_ _mon ancien maître d'armes._

Tous froncèrent les sourcils.

_ Nous souhaitons simplement rentrer chez nous, monsieur.

_ L'ordre a été donné de vous exécuter si vous franchissez la herse. _Expliqua Démétri_.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _S'indignèrent les autres_.

Au fond de moi, j'en connaissais la réponse. Bella m'en avait informé et puis la mort de James devait être connue de tous à présent. Aro ne devait pas apprécier.

_ Le seigneur Aro en a décidé ainsi.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ? _Chuchota Seth près de moi_.

_ Attendons la nuit. _Lui proposai-je._

Il acquiesça, et notre groupe dut faire demi-tour. Nous quittâmes les terres Volturi et restâmes silencieux un temps. Jusqu'à ce que l'indignation nous parcourt tous. Certains descendirent de leurs montures pour se dégourdir, alors que d'autres entamaient des discussions virulentes sur ce qu'il y avait à faire.

_ C'est à cause de toi, Cullen !

Mike m'accusa et eut la main sur le pommeau de son épée avant que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne répondis pas à son geste, restant immobile. Je voulais voir jusqu'où il irait.

_ Tu ne peux pas l'accuser comme ça. _Assura Julien_.

_ Aro est tyrannique, il prend les décisions qu'il veut, quand il le veut…_Intervint Seth_.

_ Vous êtes donc si bêtes ! Si James était là, on pourrait rentrer chez nous ! _Eclata Mike._

_ Techniquement, il est là. _Aurèle désigna les chariots derrière nous, dans l'un desquels reposait le corps de James._

Mike grinça des dents et me promit une revanche. Il talonna son cheval, suivi des derniers hommes qui composaient le groupe de James encore un mois plus tôt. Beaucoup avaient quitté nos rangs quand il était mort. Les autres espéraient simplement gagner quelque chose à être resté.

_ Et maintenant ? _S'interrogea Aurèle._

_ On pourrait aller chez Marcus. _Proposa Julien._

Ils furent plusieurs à approuver. Le seigneur Marcus nous avait rejoints et s'était occupé de nous réunir pour rentrer en vainqueurs. C'était un seigneur humble et bien différent de ses frères. Il avait encouragé tout le monde à persévérer lors des derniers combats, il avait aussi partagé nos repas et aidé aux soins des blessés. Il avait gagné le cœur de notre armée.

_ Allons-y. _Décidèrent-ils._

_ Je ne pars pas avec vous. _Dis-je_.

_ Edward, il va te faire tuer. _Me prévint Eric._

_ Je vais m'en tirer. Je sais vers qui me tourner.

_ Elle est belle, Edward, certes. Mais vous risquez gros.

_ Je sais, je n'y peux rien.

Je croisai le regard de tous.

_ Je vous souhaite bonne chance. _Me_ _salua Julien et il entraîna une majorité à sa suite._

Je regardai ces chevaliers partir à la recherche de leur bonheur. Le mien était derrière les hauts remparts, au Nord. Ce fut donc par là que je lançais mon cheval.

_ Courage, mon beau. Nous y sommes presque. _Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille alors qu'il prenait un rythme soutenu._

En quelques minutes, Seth était à mes côtés avec deux autres chevaliers. Je savais qu'ils avaient de la famille chez Aro.

Nous laissâmes nos montures sous les remparts, près du jardin privé. Je mis pied à terre, impatient de franchir la porte dérobée. Seth me retint par le bras.

_ Ce soir, messire. Allons au village plutôt.

J'acquiesçai. Je jetai un œil vers le château. Il était fermé et aucun bruit n'était perceptible. Tout était redevenu comme la première fois que je l'avais vu.

J'espérais que tout n'était pourtant pas comme trois mois plus tôt…

Des manteaux et capuches sur nos têtes, nous nous frayâmes un chemin jusqu'au marché. Là, nos deux compagnons s'éclipsèrent pour retrouver des proches. Seth hocha la tête vers moi, répondant à ma question muette : restions-nous ensemble jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit ?

Je me laissais emporter par les odeurs et les bruits autour de moi. Les visages passaient et repassaient devant moi, mais j'étais comme absent dans mon propre corps. Une partie de mon esprit avait du mal à réaliser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Après ces quelques semaines à me battre, mon corps attendait presque encore les coups venus de nulle part. Alors que le reste de mes pensées était tourné vers ce que j'allais faire dorénavant. Non seulement, ma présence était hors-la-loi, mais en plus je ne voulais trouver qu'une seule et unique personne.

Mon regard erra un temps sur les différentes étales. Seth retrouvait ses habitudes avec ses connaissances. Je le voyais rire et prendre des nouvelles. Je continuai mon chemin encore un peu et tombai sur l'objet que je ne savais pas être en train de chercher. Accroché parmi d'autres, le pendentif était à la fois discret et remarquable. J'approchai de l'étale, et admirai le travail des diverses pièces : colliers et bracelets s'alliaient aux bourses en cuir ou aux broches en étain et bronze. Après un rapide regard, je revins au pendentif. Simple mais attirante, la petite pierre ovale en ce que je présumais être de l'ambre, était de couleur ocre, presque brun, suspendue à une chaine en argent. (N/A : lien sur mon profil)

_ Un très beau bijou, messire. Celle qui la portera sera protégée contre les malheurs et aussi invincible et immortelle que le dieu Apollon. _M'assura la femme_.

Elle-même portait un bijou semblable, même si la pierre était sertie d'autres pierres. Je lui souris et désignai le pendentif.

_ Je le prends.

_ Excellent choix. _Approuva-t-elle en décrochant avec précaution ce cadeau_. L'ambre réchauffe le cœur. L'ocre renforce encore la chaleur. _Expliquait-elle tout en emballant l'objet_.

_ J'espère qu'il lui plaira.

_ Quelle femme n'apprécierait pas une telle beauté pure ? _Sourit-elle en empochant l'argent_.

_ Laquelle, en effet ? !

_ Messire ? _M'appela Seth et je le rejoignis en conservant le petit sachet dans mon manteau_.

_ Bonjour, sire. _Me salua Leah en inclinant le buste_.

_ Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

Nous continuâmes à marcher, prenant des nouvelles les uns des autres.

_ Vous dînez avec nous, sire ? _Leah se tourna vers moi, expectative_.

Je regardai autour de moi. Depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés au village, Leah nous avait conduits chez elle. Nous avions bu quelques bières et coupes d'hydromel, tout en racontant ce qui s'était passé depuis notre départ. Les tournois s'étaient terminés sur des combats généraux entre chevaliers déjà en guerre au nom de leur seigneur. Ma famille était partie peu après la dernière annonce venue du champ de bataille. Leah avait croisé Bella à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à la faire changer d'avis quant à notre relation. Je l'avais remerciée, sachant parfaitement que j'étais celui qui devait parler avec Bella.

J'avais conscience qu'il était encore tôt pour la rejoindre…

_ Seigneur, elle sera toujours là ce soir. Mangez et reposez-vous avant de la retrouver. _Insista Leah_.

_ Il y a du poisson au menu, Edward ! _M'interpella Seth du coin cuisine_.

Je souris, me pinçai l'arête du nez.

_ Parfait. _Acceptai-je en me levant déjà pour les aider_.

_ C'est Embry qui sera content ! Il aura enfin des potins du champ de bataille. _Rit la jeune femme en me faisant signe de prendre un plateau sur lequel elle posait déjà des affaires._

_ Comment va Jake ? _Demanda Seth en remplissant de nouveau nos coupes._

Leah me regarda du coin de l'œil, je restais impassible. Je n'avais rien en particulier contre Jacob. C'était lui.

_ Il traîne toujours avec Paul. L'autre soir ils sont passés se vanter de leurs conquêtes !

_ Je suis sûr qu'il a tenté de te séduire, en plus. _Se moqua Seth_.

_ Comme toujours ! Tu sais qu'il se tourne vers moi quand il s'ennuie ! _Elle haussa les épaules, mais il me sembla lire du regret dans sa voix._

_ Et…Avec Bella ?

_ Elle n'est pas revenue nous voir depuis un bout de temps. Je monte parfois la trouver. Elle refuse de descendre.

_ Ca me rappelle quand on était gamin. Elle a fait ça un temps.

Je ne disais rien, j'écoutais plutôt les révélations qu'ils faisaient. Ils parlèrent de ce moment : Bella avait été sévèrement punie par la dame Sulpicia, et refusait de les retrouver les soirs.

_ Jake avait réussi à la faire sortir de son mutisme. Je ne sais toujours pas comment, d'ailleurs…_Affirma Seth_.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, sûrement pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Embry entra avec fracas.

_ Hey ! Vous devinerez jamais ! _Il_ _s'arrêta en me voyant, puis referma doucement la porte._ Ah bah si, vous devinerez. Bonsoir sire.

_ Embry, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu entres comme ça ? ! _S'insurgea Leah en venant l'embrasser sur la joue._

_ Je voulais vous apprendre qu'on avait vu les chevaliers revenir, puis faire demi-tour…J'ai supposé que vous étiez dans les parages, sire.

_ Tu as vu juste, Embry.

Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

_ Alors, vous avez revu Bella ?

Il s'assit lourdement à sa place à table en me regardant avec les yeux brillants d'excitation.

_ Embry ! Il rentre juste, tu crois qu'il a eu le temps ? _Le sermonna Leah_.

_ Bah quoi ? ! Bella est anéantie, je pensais que vous y seriez allé directement.

_ Elle n'est pas anéantie. _Le contredit Leah_.

_ Bah elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! L'autre soir, on avait un truc à finir avec Jake à la bibliothèque. Elle était assise sur le clavicorde, la tête sur les bras. Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ? _S'interrogea Seth en attaquant son assiette avec appétit_.

De mon côté, je reposai les couverts sur la table et me retenais mal de ne pas rejoindre Bella tout de suite.

_ Va savoir ! Quand on est arrivé, Jake est allé à côté d'elle. J'ai vite compris que je devais les laisser seuls. Tu sais comment ils sont, ces deux là !

_ Jake ne lui fait plus la tête ?

_ Bah non ! Il est censé être mort, je te rappelle. _Fit-il en me désignant_.

J'avalai le contenu de ma coupe, conscient du geste de Seth sur l'épaule d'Embry.

_ Encore des légumes ? _Leah tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère._

_ Bien sûr ! Comment tu fais cette sauce, bon sang ?

Je ne les écoutai plus. Je n'avalai plus rien. Leurs regards évitaient le mien et bientôt l'ambiance bonne enfant s'évapora, laissant place au silence gênant.

Leah apporta le dessert sans véritable entrain et je quittai vite les amis.

_ Sire, Bella vous aime. Jake…Ils ont toujours été proches malgré la distance qu'elle insistait pour garder. Il est d'abord son meilleur ami.

_ Merci Leah. Je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai juste besoin de la retrouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé le village revenu au calme, je tirai doucement la porte sur moi, évitant ainsi d'être repéré par les rondes. Le jardin était éclairé par la Lune pâle. Je le traversai, conscient qu'un unique regard pouvait révéler ma position.

Je longeai le mur, le silence accompagnait mes pas. Quand je parvins enfin à l'intérieur, je passai devant la porte close de la bibliothèque. Le cœur battant d'anticipation mêlée à l'angoisse d'être découvert si près de mon but, je passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement. La bibliothèque était vide.

Je remontai alors vers mon ancienne chambre, ne prenant pas le risque de traverser le hall.

J'arrivai enfin à la porte qu'il avait fallu fermer trop tôt, il y avait presque deux mois. La main sur la poignée, j'écoutai de l'autre côté. Vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Bella. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

J'appuyai sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit.

Je tombai nez à nez avec Jacob.

Il s'immobilisa à deux pas de moi. Son regard était noir, perplexe et curieux. La surprise passée, il eut un sourire entendu.

_ Bonne nuit, ma belle. A demain.

_ A demain, Jake. _Souffla la voix terne de Bella_.

Je fis un pas dans le couloir, pour me révéler. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Jake redressa les épaules, et se tourna vers Bella.

_ Je peux lui dire de partir.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je plongeai dans son regard noisette. Ses cheveux étaient tirés sur sa tête, sa peau était plus pâle que la Lune, son corps semblait plus frêle que dans mes souvenirs.

_ Bella…_Commençai-je._

_ Ca ira, Jake.

Il hésita, m'étudiant, scrutant le visage de Bella. Elle paraissait indifférente, fermée. Je les regardai tour à tour, attendant qu'un geste soit fait. Bella ne semblait pas décidée à me faire signe, aussi avançai-je vers elle.

Jacob posa une main ferme sur mon bras.

_ Doucement !

_ Et si tu la laissais choisir ? _Proposai-je en lui retirant mon bras, les mâchoires serrées._

_ Mais, justement messire. Laissez-la choisir. _Fit-il en levant les mains en l'air, innocent_.

Je me détournai. Bella était plus pâle encore.

_ Laisse-nous, Jake, s'il-te-plait. _Ajouta-t-elle._

Il grimaça mais obéit.

_ A demain.

Elle acquiesça et me fit signe de la suivre. Je me précipitai presque dans sa chambre.

Bella referma la porte derrière elle, hésita avant de se tourner vers moi, puis croisa mon regard.

_ Vous ne devriez pas être ici, sire.

La distance dans sa voix refroidit mon corps. Je fis un pas vers elle, frôlai ses bras.

_ Je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt, Bella. Mais Dieu sait que j'aurais…

_ J'avais demandé à ce que vous ne reveniez pas. _M'interrompit-elle_.

Elle se détourna, se postant de l'autre côté de la pièce, sous la fenêtre.

_ Je ne pouvais pas croire à ces mots, Bella. Que s'est-il passé pour…

_ Edward, s'il-vous-plait, vous savez que ce n'est pas possible…

_ Aro a sûrement dû te dire quelque chose. Tu as eu mes lettres, je…

_ Tout ça n'était qu'une terrible erreur, Edward. Je regrette toutes ces semaines.

_ Oui, les semaines d'absence. Bella, moi aussi…

_ Non, Edward, je regrette d'avoir cédé à cette folie pure. Dans son intégralité.

Elle ponctua chaque mot d'un pas vers la porte. J'étais immobile, la respiration coupée. Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Son être était parfaitement en harmonie.

Bella avait pris sa décision.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, perdu. Tout ça me perturbait, moi et mes projets. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Je relevai la tête. Bella tenait la porte, la tête baissée.

Comme avant. Me rappela mon esprit.

Les trois pas qui nous séparaient me parurent plus infranchissables que jamais.

Je me penchai vers son oreille avant qu'elle ne comprenne.

_ Je t'aime, Isabella. Rien n'y changera quoi que ce soit.

J'embrassai la peau de son cou et quittai la pièce en silence. J'étais au bout du couloir quand je me retournai. La porte n'était pas fermée. Bella était immobile à son tour, son regard noisette brillait et me fixait.

J'allais pour faire demi-tour quand elle secoua la tête et referma sa porte à double tour.

**Bella POV**

Je me laissai glisser doucement contre la porte, secouée de sanglots.

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais parvenue à rester autant sous contrôle.

Mais il le fallait. S'il pensait qu'il n'était plus rien pour moi, cette fois, il partirait. Mon père n'aurait pas à découvrir sa présence, ni à le faire tuer.

Mon esprit avait cessé de fonctionner dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de ma chambre. Tant d'images m'étaient revenues. Tant de douceur et d'amour aussi. Mais j'avais combattu tout ça, aidée par les inquiétudes que je lisais dans son regard. Finalement, la présence de Jake était bénéfique, elle faisait douter sur la vie que je pouvais mener à présent…

Mon esprit s'éteignit complètement alors que ma peau brûlait encore à l'endroit où les lèvres d'Edward s'étaient posées, quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me préparai pour me coucher, heureusement qu'il s'agissait de gestes connus par cœur car jamais je n'aurais été en état de réfléchir à ce que je faisais. D'accord, j'étais responsable de cet état. Mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde et celui d'Edward en particulier.

Du moins était-ce ce dont je devais nous convaincre.

OoOoOoOoO

_ Il a demandé à le rencontrer !

Jessica et Lauren entraient dans la pièce, où Jane et moi battions le linge. Elles continuèrent leur conversation tout en récupérant ce dont elles avaient besoin chez la Dame Sulpicia.

_ Je l'ai entendu ce matin. Ils parlaient ensemble. _Insista Jessica_.

Je n'écoutais pas réellement ce qu'elle disait, mais la manière qu'elle avait de parler en me regardant était révélatrice sur ses intentions. Je tendis l'oreille, et au moment où elle repassait la porte, Jessica parla plus fort.

_ Edward Cullen est convoqué dans la salle.

Je vis son regard se poser sur moi alors que la porte se refermait. Je suspendis mon geste, le cœur battant d'inquiétudes.

_ Bella, aide-moi à finir. _Réclama Jane_.

Je tournai les yeux vers elle. J'étais encore engourdie par mes sentiments de la veille, et je mis un instant avant de me reprendre. Tenter de me reprendre serait plus juste…

Nous gardâmes le silence, mais bientôt, Jane était face à moi, et me fixait avec insistance.

_ Tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire.

Je baissai les yeux.

_ Je sais. Je ne dois rien faire.

Je ramassai une panière de linge, et allai quitter la pièce.

_ C'est le mieux pour toi, Bella.

_ Oui, Jane. Pour moi. _Murmurai-je en sentant toujours le trou dans ma poitrine_.

Comment cela pouvait-il être si parfait pour moi, quand la douleur m'obscurcissait l'esprit et séparait mon cœur et mon corps en deux mondes différents ? Deux mondes dans lesquels mon esprit ne trouvait aucune place légitime.

Tyler me salua, les jeunes chevaliers s'arrêtèrent pour me laisser passer, et la voix nasillarde de Tanya Denali me parvint depuis l'escalier. Je tournai à peine la tête, mais entendis tout de même ses propos.

_ Messire Edward, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez de retour !

_ Ma demoiselle.

Je traversai le hall, et le vis s'incliner, la main de Tanya dans la sienne. Je m'arrêtai sans prévenir, les yeux fixés sur leur expression. Le sourire d'Edward, celui qui me faisait oublier jusqu'à mon nom était posé sur ses lèvres, et Tanya avait l'air absolument envoûtée. Je déglutis difficilement, sentant une main compresser mon cœur dans un étau.

Comment pouvait-il faire ça en me sachant à côté ? !

_ Respire, Bella. Suis-moi.

La voix de Ben parvint difficilement à travers le brouillard qui m'entourait.

_ Vous allez à votre tour voir le seigneur Aro ?

_ Oui, mademoiselle.

Sa voix…

Je laissai Ben m'entraîner à l'écart. Je fermai les yeux, comme pour oublier, pour me persuader que tout disparaitrait une fois les yeux ouverts à nouveau.

_ Ca va aller ? Il est obligé, Bella.

_ Je…Je sais, Ben, mais…Elle est si belle.

Il baissa les yeux sur moi, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ J'ai vu son regard, Bella. Vous vous aimez, tu le sais.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse. Au fond de moi, je savais que ma réaction était paradoxale. Mais accepter de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés parce que c'était moins dangereux, était une chose. Accepter qu'il séduise une autre femme, plus belle et plus légitime que moi, devant moi en était une autre.

Et ses paroles de la veille ?

J'inspirai à fond, je devais me reprendre. Il était hors de question que je continue ainsi. Ben m'interrogea du regard, et j'acquiesçai. Il s'éloigna d'un pas.

_ Je suis désolé, Bella. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile d'être amoureux.

_ En connais-tu qui n'ont pas de problèmes ? _Souris-je doucement_.

Il grimaça, et je le remerciai. Je retournai dans le hall et poursuivis mon chemin sans m'inquiéter de savoir ce qui se passait dans la salle du trône.

Plus tard, Maggie et moi retrouvâmes Jane et son frère Alec dans la cuisine. Il était l'heure du dîner et le couvert devait être dressé. Emily gérait déjà la confection des plats, et Angela prévint de l'arrivée des dîneurs.

Alec, que nous voyions très peu, était revenu quelques jours plus tôt. Il cuisinait souvent, et préparait divers banquets un peu partout dans la région.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à peine un instant après que la table fut mise. Je me retirai dans la cuisine quand je sentis son regard. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus violemment dans ma poitrine en voyant Edward s'installer à la table. Je fronçai les sourcils, consciente des interrogations des quelques personnes autour de moi. Aro s'installa en bout de table, près de Sulpicia. Et Tanya s'assit face à Edward, à droite de Sulpicia.

Je quittai la pièce, le regard plongé dans les pupilles émeraude. Que s'était-il passé alors ? Qu'avait décidé Aro pour autoriser Edward à rester alors que tous savaient à présent qu'Edward était responsable de la mort de James ?

Emily me tira par le bras et je dus quitter ses pupilles pour me concentrer sur ma tâche.

Au lieu de cela, mon esprit tournait à plein régime, évaluant les possibilités, et les conséquences de ce qui se tramait.

J'osais espérer que ce qui se réveillait au fond de moi : la jalousie, ne soit pas justifié.

_ Chaud devant ! _Lança Jessica en emportant un plat._

Alec me tendit une cuillère pour servir et je fis les gestes de manière automatique. Je tentai de vider mon esprit, ne penser qu'à ce que j'avais à faire : inspirer, expirer, travailler, oublier.

OoOoOoOoO

**Angela POV**

Je reboutonnai ma robe, tout en jetant un œil rapide à ma coiffure.

Mon seigneur était encore étendu dans son lit, et finissait sa coupe d'hydromel. Je me détournai rapidement, le corps encore et toujours vidé de tout sentiment après ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Comment Bella a-t-elle réagi depuis la semaine dernière ? _M'interrompit-il en me voyant partir._

Je me retournai. J'espérais qu'il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution. Mais il l'avait fait. Edward devait courtiser Tanya s'il voulait rester en vie.

Et il l'avait fait. Edward avait accepté.

Je me demandais pourquoi et comment il avait pu faire ça.

_ Je ne sais pas, messire. Bella ne dit rien.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrariés.

_ Descend-elle encore ?

_ Non sire. Bella reste enfermée dans sa chambre dès la nuit tombée.

Ce que je déplorais. Je voyais mon amie perdre ses couleurs et son sourire au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

_ Bien, bien. De toute façon, ils vont bientôt partir. Tout rentrera donc dans l'ordre.

_ Oui, messire.

Il me fit signe de quitter la pièce et je soupirai de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Le silence de la nuit ne fut troublé que par les pas d'un garde dans les escaliers. Il allait se coucher. En me voyant il me salua et je hochai la tête avant de rejoindre ma chambre. J'attendis un peu pour être sûre que personne ne me trouverait, et allai dans la salle d'eau. J'avais bien besoin de laver mon corps pour oublier le toucher du maître. Je m'enfonçai jusqu'au cou dans l'eau propre. L'odeur du savon m'enveloppa suffisamment pour que je puisse m'apaiser.

J'en ressortis avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, et je poussai même jusqu'à natter mes cheveux mouillés. Je m'observai un instant dans le miroir en pied. Ma chemise de nuit tombait au sol, mes yeux noirs étaient pleins de tristesse, ma peau était quelque peu bronzée par les premiers soleils que j'avais pu prendre en aidant à l'entretien du jardin. Cette pensée me rappela que le lendemain, je devrais accompagner la demoiselle Denali en promenade avec la Dame Sulpicia. J'espérais qu'une autre serait avec moi. Je ne me sentais pas en état de gérer seule les propos de ces deux femmes. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup : capricieuses et manipulatrices, quand elles voulaient quelque chose, elles faisaient tout pour l'avoir.

Je frissonnai à la pensée des plans qu'elles étaient capables de mettre en place.

Le lendemain fut une des plus longues journées que j'avais pu vivre. Elle passa lentement avec la balade, les critiques de Sulpicia, et les plans de la demoiselle Denali pour s'accaparer Edward –qui l'avait ignorée toute la semaine précédente excepté lors des dîners-.

_ C'est comme s'il faisait semblant ! _S'était-elle plainte._

_ Il se fait désirer, Tanya. Vous êtes celle qui décide, il s'en rendra vite compte. Vous le voulez, vous l'aurez.

_ Avez-vous une idée de ce que je dois faire ?

_ Peut-être bien oui.

Et Sulpicia avait des idées.

Elles s'arrêtèrent chez le tailleur, et commandèrent une toilette pour le soir même.

_ Quand il vous verra, cet insolent se jettera à vos pieds et vous ferez de lui ce que vous voulez. _Promit Sulpicia en applaudissant à ce choix_.

Elles avaient alors passé le reste de l'après-midi à peaufiner leur plan.

Je devais voir Edward. Je devais connaître sa réaction.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver sans en avertir Bella. Elle pourrait alors tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire et ne plus se torturer à rêver encore de pouvoir arranger les choses. Du moins, je l'espérais.

J'avais pris ma décision.

A peine les deux femmes retournées à leurs appartements, je devais rejoindre les autres en cuisine. Alec me salua et m'invita à le seconder. Nous laissâmes les autres à leurs propres préparations, nous concentrant sur une nouveauté à base de volailles et petits légumes.

_ Alors, Bella, le prince charmant n'était pas là pour toi, finalement. _Ricana Jessica._

Je m'interrompis pour jeter un œil à Bella. Elle ne fit même pas signe qu'elle avait entendu la réplique de Jessica, préférant se concentrer sur le transvasement du vin dans les carafes.

_ Bella, ne fais pas comme si tu m'ignorais ! Ca fait quoi de s'être trompée sur toute la ligne ?

Jessica laissa de côté ce qu'elle faisait pour aller pousser Bella dans ses retranchements.

_ Laisse-la tranquille. _Intervins-je_.

_ Toi, la catin, ferme-la ! _M'attaqua Lauren_.

_ On se calme, les filles…

_ Tiens, Alec, dis-nous, que peut-on trouver à une fille comme elle ? _Jessica pointa Bella du doigt._

D'autres gloussèrent.

_ C'est vrai quoi ! Elle sourit pas.

_ Elle s'amuse pas.

_ Mais au moins, elle ne nous casse pas les oreilles avec ses jérémiades de petites filles gâtées. _Les interrompit Alec en approchant de Bella pour la soutenir_.

Je m'aperçus alors que Bella se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux brillaient, et elle retenait difficilement les sanglots.

_ Tu peux parler, de toute façon, on sait toutes que t'es pas un vrai homme…_Grinça Jessica en se retournant vers la porte._

Là, elle croisa le regard de Jane et s'immobilisa.

_ Jessica Stanley.

La tension dans la pièce était à son comble. Même Bella jeta un œil sur ce qui se passait. Je m'approchai d'elle, posant une main sur son bras. Elle croisa mon regard avant de se détourner. Nous restâmes alors à observer les protagonistes.

_ Jane, tiens, tiens, mais alors Alec a besoin de sa grande sœur pour protéger son honneur ? !

Jane lança un regard furieux à Alec, qui croisa les bras, narquois. Elle était tendue comme un arc.

_ Ca va, Jane, on rigole. _Tenta Lauren_.

_ Ah oui ? Et bien, alors, laissez-moi rigoler avec vous.

Jessica se tendit encore, elle cherchait une issue, mais Jane la gardait prisonnière de son emprise.

Jessica préféra l'attaque.

_ Je me contentais de faire remarquer à Bella qu'elle avait été stupide avec Edward Cullen, et ton frère s'en est mêlé…

Jane tourna un instant son attention sur Bella. Celle-ci baissa la tête. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer.

_ Mhh ! On sait toutes combien Mike tenait à toi, de toute façon.

Le froid envahit la pièce. Jessica redressa le menton, et je crus bien les voir se battre à deux pas de la salle où les dîneurs arrivaient. Alec eut la présence d'esprit de se mettre entre elles.

_ La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de parler. Présente des excuses aux filles, Jess. _Menaça-t-il._

_ Quoi ?

_ Tout de suite.

Sa voix était soudainement plus forte, plus sèche que jamais. Jessica tressaillit. La lueur était réelle dans les yeux d'Alec. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle le regretterait. Jessica le comprit.

_ Très bien, je m'excuse Angela, et…Bella, c'était inconvenant de ma part.

Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne lui prêta plus attention. Mais Alec veilla à ce qu'aucun mot ne soit dit.

Le dîner fut rapidement mis sur la table. Je faisais souvent des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la salle de repas. Aro et Sulpicia étaient chacun à un bout de table, Edward et Tanya face à face sur les côtés. J'observai leur comportement. Plus particulièrement celui d'Edward. Il semblait ne voir que Tanya. Même quand nous passions près de lui pour le servir, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et la demoiselle en profitait. Elle lui lançait des œillades sans aucune discrétion, et je ne savais pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Elle était bien l'une des premières femmes de son rang que je voyais agir ainsi.

Je déglutis et lui versai une coupe de vin. Tout en la servant, je réussis à capter le regard du chevalier. Et quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose apparut, furtivement dans ses pupilles vertes. Je restai un instant de plus –instant de trop- face à lui. Je devais déchiffrer ce que cette lueur au fond de son regard signifiait.

Etait-ce…Ce ne pouvait être une prière muette ? !

_ Merci, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! _Me rabroua Tanya_.

_ Oui, ma demoiselle. _M'excusai-je en m'éloignant._

Le reste du dîner, Edward tenta d'attirer mon attention à plusieurs reprises, tout en continuant d'admirer Tanya et sa magnifique robe couleur rouge avec des broderies en or. Les fines bretelles dégageaient le bout des épaules et les manches recouvraient de manière évasée les bras nus. Le décolleté laissait voir bien plus de peau que nécessaire. La sur-ceinture or soulignait sa poitrine et ajustait le satin autour de sa taille. La jupe collait à ses jambes et épousait ses mouvements, laissant parfois apparaître une cheville. (N/A : cf robe _La Catin_, M6, rouge et or 1h41'29s).

Edward et Tanya quittèrent la table à peine le dessert fini. Le chevalier lui proposa son bras, et ils saluèrent leurs hôtes.

_ Bientôt, ils se marient, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Dame Sulpicia en regardant la porte se refermer._

_ Il le sait. _Répondit Aro en jetant un regard mauvais à la porte._

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et rejoignit ses appartements. Je pris un instant pour prévenir Jane et Maggie, puis m'éclipsai à mon tour. Pour une fois, le seigneur me donna congé tôt, et je pus redescendre. Je croisai Tyler et lui demandai où trouver Edward. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Le seigneur m'a chargée d'un message. _M'impatientai-je_.

Il sourit, entendu.

_ Ils étaient à l'écurie il y a quelques minutes.

_ Merci.

Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué et m'arrêtai quand j'entendis l'impatience des propos de la demoiselle.

_ Edward, vous me devez une promenade !

_ Ma demoiselle, j'ai fait une promesse, ce soir je ne peux vous accompagner.

Il était calme, mais ferme alors que l'agacement pointait dans la voix de Tanya.

J'entrai, tentant ma chance.

_ Ma demoiselle, on vous demande au château. _Je fis une révérence, en croisant le regard d'Edward._

Elle fit volte-face en me voyant et je crus qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi. Bien sûr, elle devait penser que je voulais l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins avec le chevalier…Et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire. Du moins en attendant de ne pas avoir eu d'explications de la part d'Edward. S'il comptait se détourner de Bella, il lui devait un adieu en bonne et due forme.

_ Qui ?

J'osai soutenir son regard.

_ La Dame Sulpicia.

_ Quoi ? Mais elle sait que…

Elle s'interrompit, me lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Edward.

_ Vous savez comme moi ce qui va se passer de toute façon, Edward.

_ Ma demoiselle…_La salua-t-il en une révérence profonde_.

Elle repartit, furieuse. Et messire Cullen se tourna vers moi, mi-soulagé, mi-inquiet.

_ Il n'est rien arrivé de grave ?

Il m'attira plus loin dans l'écurie, vers les box du fond. Quelques bruits prouvèrent que les chevaux nous avaient entendus et n'étaient pas d'humeur.

_ Si, au contraire ! Bella va très mal et je veux la vérité sur vous deux.

Je m'étonnai de mon culot, mais Bella était la seule vraie amie que j'avais. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit forte.

Edward m'observa en silence puis regarda autour de nous comme s'il vérifiait que nous n'étions pas surveillés.

_ Je l'aime, Angela, elle ne doit pas…

_ Vous l'aimez ? Vous le lui prouvez, ça c'est sûr !

_ Je dois faire croire à Aro que je fais la cour à Tanya, c'est ma seule chance de rester sans dangers. Je veux voir Bella, mais elle me fuit.

Il semblait aussi défait que Bella. Je fixai son visage avec attention. Et cette lueur réapparut dans son regard. La lueur qui disait qu'il comptait sur moi pour l'aider.

_ Aro veut vous marier avec Tanya.

_ Oui. Et elle me veut…Mais, c'est Bella que je veux. Je dois trouver un moyen de la convaincre qu'elle est tout pour moi, et pouvoir la demander en mariage. Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je lui ai faite.

J'étais ébranlée. Je m'appuyai contre une des barrières.

_ Quelle promesse ?

_ L'épouser, l'emmener loin d'ici. C'est elle que je veux. _Répéta-t-il avec ferveur_.

Nous restâmes silencieux. Je méditai alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il paraissait aussi perdu que moi. Il faisait tout pour survivre. Mais il refusait de partir vivre ailleurs. Sans Bella.

_ Elle est persuadée que vous l'avez utilisée.

_ Non !

Je levai une main pour lui signifier de me laisser continuer.

_ Leah et moi faisons en sorte de lui rappeler le regard que vous avez pour elle. Il est plus protecteur et amoureux que les autres. Mais elle veut se détacher de vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sire. Je sais juste que du jour au lendemain, elle a dit ne plus vouloir vous voir.

_ Elle assure que c'est parce que c'est trop dangereux, qu'elle…Regrettait.

Je le scrutai à nouveau.

_ Vous l'avez aimée.

Il releva la tête. Son regard me répondit. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Bella avait donc eu droit à ce bonheur…

_ Je n'aurais pas dû…C'était risqué si je ne revenais pas, déjà qu'elle a des ennuis, je n'aurais pas dû mettre en danger sa future union. Mais…Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de moi, je voulais me souvenir d'elle. Je voulais que nous nous aimions.

J'étais submergée par ses sentiments. Je pris son bras pour attirer son attention sur moi.

_ Ne la laissez pas dans le doute, sire. Par pitié.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

_ La porte a été fermée à clef, Angela.

_ Quoi ?

Je réalisai. Bella voulait donc s'enfermer de tout.

Sans un mot, je tirai son bras et nous passâmes par les chemins des servantes. Personne n'y était, et au fond de moi, je savais que c'était mieux ainsi. Je continuai ma route, Edward était silencieux. J'avais même du mal à l'entendre, bien que je serrasse sa manche. En peu de temps, j'étais dans la galerie qui rejoignait les appartements d'Edward et l'aile Nord.

_ Attendez ici, je viens vous ouvrir.

**Edward POV**

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps.

Tout se passa très vite, d'ailleurs. J'eus à peine le temps de me souvenir de l'ultimatum qu'Aro m'avait posé.

FLASHBACK

J'admirai la tenue de la demoiselle Tanya. Elle avait bon goût, mais n'était pas au mien. Je m'inclinai, sa main dans la mienne. Tanya souriait, je n'aimais pas le regard qu'elle avait sur moi. Evaluateur, manipulateur.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis trop tard le visage de Bella se décomposer. Je croisai son regard voilé, et vis Ben l'attirer à l'écart. Je rêvais de les rejoindre, mais déjà Tanya me parlait.

_ Vous allez à votre tour voir le seigneur Aro ?

_ Oui, mademoiselle.

Et j'avais profité de cette ouverture pour m'éloigner. Bella et Ben n'étaient plus en vue, j'aurais aimé partir à leur recherche, mais Aro m'attendait. Je ne m'étais pas caché depuis la veille. Je voulais une confrontation, une opportunité pour lui parler de Bella.

Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

Déjà, deux hommes me retinrent par les bras, ôtant mon épée et mon manteau. Ils me conduisirent jusqu'au bas des marches. Aro était dans son fauteuil, et se leva pour approcher.

_ Vous avez du culot, Edward. Avant toute chose, y a-t-il d'autres chevaliers avec vous ?

Je soutins son regard sans un mot. Il ne tirerait rien de moi. Seth et les autres n'étaient en rien concernés par ce que j'avais fait. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et serra.

_ Non seulement, vous osez toucher à ma fille, en plus, vous défiez et tuez mon meilleur homme, mais vous revenez réclamer je ne sais quoi ? ! Votre père est donc si incompétent pour élever un homme comme il faut ?

Je me débattis, les mâchoires serrées. Les deux hommes ajustèrent leur prise, me tordant les bras dans le dos.

_ Je te laisse le choix, Edward. Tanya Denali te veut. Va savoir pourquoi. Il y a bien mieux qu'un pauvre chevalier fils de médecin. Mais si tu captes suffisamment son attention, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose à tirer de toi. Elle doit partir dans dix jours, dans sa famille. J'annoncerai votre mariage à ce moment-là, et tu pourras partir libre et en vie.

_ Jamais !

_ Bien, j'aime autant. Nous t'exécuterons donc demain à l'aube et ce sera la première sortie autorisée de Bella. Quel plus beau spectacle pour elle que de voir qu'elle n'a plus rien, et n'a plus qu'à s'enfermer ici ? _Applaudit-il en se détournant._

_ Non ! Vous…Elle a le droit à la liberté, vous ne pouvez pas la garder comme ça ! C'est votre faute pas la sienne ! _M'insurgeai-je._

Il s'arrêta et m'étudia.

_ Epouse Tanya Denali et je reverrai peut-être la situation d'Isabella.

Je serrai les mâchoires. Je savais qu'il n'en ferait rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser souffrir. J'inspirai à fond et acceptai sa proposition.

_ Je courtiserai assidûment Tanya Denali, sire.

_ Je savais que nous nous entendrions.

FIN FLASHBACK.

La porte s'ouvrit, me faisant revenir à la réalité.

_ Vous n'avez que jusqu'à minuit, sire. Après, ce sera trop risqué. _M'informa Angela en partant déjà vers sa chambre._

Du bout du couloir, je vis la faible lumière sous la porte de Bella. Tout était silencieux. J'avançai, résolu à l'assurer de mes projets et de notre avenir.

Je frappai deux coups, comme je l'avais vu faire par Angela. Bella ne répondit pas, mais je savais qu'elle était là. J'entrai rapidement, pour éviter de me faire prendre, et l'observai, allongée dans son lit, dos à la porte. Un instant, je crus qu'elle dormait, mais ses paupières s'ouvrirent et elle me regarda du coin de l'œil.

Elle soupira et fixa son regard dans le miroir en face. J'y portai le mien. Nous observions nos reflets. Moi debout à la porte, à trois pas de son lit, elle étendue, épuisée et résignée.

Bella ne se leva pas, ni ne dit un mot. Elle se contenta d'attendre une explication de ma présence.

Je m'empressai de la lui donner.

_ Je t'aime, Bella. Aro m'a piégé, je dois faire semblant, encore trois jours, Bella. Trois jours et nous serons libres d'être ensembles, je te le promets.

Je m'étendis à ses côtés, elle s'éloigna au bord de son lit, mais je m'approchai encore. Je vis une larme rouler sur ses joues.

_ Je ne voulais pas tout ça, Bella. Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te prendre tant. Mais, j'espérais que les choses seraient plus simples.

_ Elle est belle et de bonne naissance. _Furent les premiers mots qu'elle chuchota_.

_ Quoi ? _Je me redressai._

Bella soupira, comme si elle regrettait ses mots.

Mais enfin, elle se tourna. Elle se mit sur le dos et leva son regard noisette vers moi. Tristesse, douleur et beaucoup d'autres sentiments se mêlaient dans ses pupilles. Je passai l'index doucement sur sa joue. Sa lèvre tremblait, mais elle put parler sans que sa voix tremble.

_ La demoiselle Denali est belle et son père est un seigneur important.

_ Oui, et alors ? _J'étais perdu. Ou du moins, j'espérais que ce n'était pas une raison pour cette distance entre nous_.

_ Alors, si vous la préférez, je ne peux que m'incliner. Elle vous donnera des enfants légitimes et riches…

_ Bella…

J'étais désespéré, joyeux et en même temps hors de moi. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle tenta de s'échapper, mais je la maintenais contre moi.

_ Aro m'a fait du chantage, Bella. Si je n'acceptais pas les avances de Tanya, il me faisait exécuter devant toi et t'enfermait. Je ne pouvais pas risqué qu'il te fasse encore plus de mal.

Elle hoqueta d'horreur et une de ses mains vint s'accrocher à mes épaules. J'approchai mon visage du sien. Nos souffles se mêlaient, je sentais son parfum, et tout mon corps se souvenait de bien plus.

_ J'ai gagné du temps, Bella. Tanya est furieuse contre moi parce qu'elle sait que je fais semblant. Mais elle est trop fière pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle va repartir et je vais demander ta main à ce moment-là. Aro devra te reconnaitre.

Ses joues étaient humides de larmes à présent. Je baisai sa peau, goûtant le sel des larmes. Je voulais la réconforter, la rassurer. Je glissai mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

_ Je ne suis même pas attiré par elle, Bella. Elle est vulgaire et hautaine. Je n'aime pas ses paroles. Je t'aime toi.

Elle reprit son souffle et posa les mains sur mon torse pour me repousser. Je m'écartai légèrement pour voir son visage.

_ Mais si elle part sans toi, il te fera exécuter à la minute où la herse sera retombée !

_ Je trouverai un moyen, Bella. Et puis, quand Tanya annoncera son départ, j'annoncerai que je veux t'épouser.

Je frôlai ses lèvres des miennes.

_ Laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute, Bella. _Suppliai-je_.

_ Je…

Elle garda le silence un instant de plus. Je la laissai rassembler ses idées. Je ne voulais pas non plus la forcer, mais je m'accrochais à ce qu'assuraient ses amies.

_ Je t'ai cru mort.

_ Bella…_Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche et continua_.

_ Mon cœur s'est déchiré et seule une partie a continué à vivre. Ou du moins, elle a continué à faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et puis, tu es revenu, sain et sauf. Tu étais toujours prêt à te battre pour moi. Mais moi…

Je retins ma respiration. Elle s'interrompit. Je craignais presque ce qu'elle allait dire.

_ Mais moi, j'ai abandonné, Edward. J'ai vu Tanya et mon père comploter, et j'ai laissé faire. J'ai accepté ce qu'ils me demandaient. Disparaitre. C'était plus facile, Edward. Ça faisait moins mal.

_ Je sais, Bella. Je suis désolé.

_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je voulais me battre, Edward. Je me suis dit que plus rien ne se mettrait entre mon bonheur et moi. Seulement j'ai oublié les manipulations dont était capable mon père. Et tu as si facilement accepté ma décision…

_ Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, mais je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse, Bella.

_ Alors j'ai décidé que ça ne valait pas la peine. En attendant, je m'enfermais sur moi-même pour ne pas voir. Pour ne pas ressentir non plus.

Son regard captura le mien. Je me penchai un peu. J'étais venu. J'avais expliqué. Je la laissais choisir.

Quand ses lèvres appuyèrent sur les miennes, je sus que j'avais regagné le cœur de ma femme. De celle que je voulais comme femme.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules, me pressant contre son corps. Je pris le sien entre les miens et approfondis notre baiser. Je savourai le goût de sa langue contre la mienne, les gémissements qui lui échappaient, mais aussi le sentiment d'être enfin à ma place.

Quand nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle, nos regards se trouvèrent immédiatement. Il y aurait des obstacles encore nombreux. Mais nous pouvions le faire, ensemble.

Elle confirma mes pensées.

_ Je t'aime Edward.

**Savine : Moi, sadique ? hehe**

**Alors ces retrouvailles ?**

**Bonne fin de week-end, et à la semaine prochaine )**

**PS : Caro et moi sommes en plein travail pour le Service ! IA**

**Bises Spuffy**


	17. Chapter 17  15 Achèvement

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Hello les gens !**

**Désolée pour le retard (de quelques heures !), j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end (moi c'est plutôt moyen…). Voici la suite des aventures, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, je sais que vous avez des questions, des idées… Vérifiez donc ! Et surtout, dites moi si ça tient la route )**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Je sais que je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'apprécie vos remarques et que j'essaie de retravailler mes chapitres en fonction de ça !**

**Bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas de ce long chapitre.**

**Chapitre 15- Achèvement.**

**Bella POV**

Les draps étaient enroulés autour de mon corps, mes yeux étaient secs et c'était comme si un poids avait quitté mes épaules. Je roulais sur le dos, et m'étirai doucement. Je tendis le bras sur le côté, le cerveau engourdi. Je ne sentis rien contre ma paume et me redressai sur les coudes.

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient par ma petite fenêtre, l'odeur d'Edward était encore dans la pièce, mais il n'était pas là. Je m'écroulai, en choc contre mes oreillers.

J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était là la veille, et qu'il avait pris pour la première fois mon corps avec amour et tendresse…

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le poids de la pierre sur mon cou me rappela que tout s'était passé. La guerre, la peur, l'abandon et la jalousie.

Mais Edward était revenu. La veille au soir, il m'avait tenue dans ses bras, il m'avait serrée contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il m'avait offert ce bijou. Ce magnifique pendentif dont je sentais la chaleur sur ma peau. Je le pris et le fis tourner entre mes doigts. Derrière mes paupières réapparurent le moment où j'avais reçu ce cadeau. Mon premier cadeau.

FLASHBACK

_ Je t'aime, Edward.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Bella.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, et je gémis, soulagée, apaisée et le cœur douloureux de toutes ces peines qui nous attendaient. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, pressant ma poitrine contre lui, puisant en lui la force d'assumer mes sentiments. Lentement, je suçai sa lèvre inférieure, et Edward réagit en pressant ses hanches contre les miennes. Mon corps s'échauffa, et je voulus plus. Son sexe était dur contre mon ventre. Et je le voulais.

Je m'écartai pour reprendre mon souffle. Et Edward se redressa. Il porta ma main sur sa poitrine, son regard plongé dans le mien.

_ Tu es ma vie, Bella.

_ Je suis à toi, Edward.

Il me donna son sourire en coin, et m'attira vers lui de manière à nous asseoir sur le lit. Il était sur ses genoux alors que je repliais mes jambes sur le côté. J'observai son regard, son visage. J'avais du mal à comprendre ses sentiments. Pourquoi étaient-ils tournés vers moi ?

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'il sortait quelque chose de la poche de son manteau. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant la petite pochette dans sa main. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Jamais je n'avais rien reçu…A part une robe confectionnée par Maggie quand j'étais devenue jeune fille.

_ Edward, c'est…

_ Tu n'as encore rien vu, Bella. Ne dis rien. J'ai vu cela et j'ai pensé à toi. Accepte-le.

Sa voix était moins sûre qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais je souris. Il était parfois si peu confiant en lui-même…

Je pris le sachet, et remarquai combien mes doigts tremblaient. Edward s'approcha de moi, son genou contre ma cuisse. Je m'installai, presque sans m'en rendre compte, contre lui, et me calai dans ses bras. Un bras autour de ma taille, son menton sur mon épaule, il me laissa admirer le bijou. La pierre était simple, brune, et pendait au bout d'une chaine fragile et fine. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et trouvai son regard anxieux immédiatement.

Je l'embrassai.

Je serrai la pierre dans ma main et m'ajustai dans ses bras. Il serra plus fort sa main contre mes reins, et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, l'ambre entre nos paumes.

Sa langue séduisit la mienne, ses doigts plongèrent dans mes cheveux pour les détacher. Il explorait l'intérieur de ma bouche, sensuel et doux à la fois. Et au fond de moi, je sentais la même chaleur que plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

Mais il s'écarta. J'haletai, Edward aussi. Nos regards brûlaient de la même envie. Mais je lus aussi qu'il ne resterait pas cette nuit.

Sans un mot, il me fit me retourner dos à lui et passa le collier autour de mon cou. Je manipulai la pierre, d'un air absent, entièrement concentrée sur le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. Je frissonnai, et il s'en rendit compte. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la base de ma nuque, puis il rabaissa mes cheveux.

_ Il est suffisamment long pour être caché dans un vêtement, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix vibra dans mon corps et je réalisai que la pierre tombait juste entre mes seins. Mes vêtements ne montreraient jamais la chaine.

_ C'est parfait.

Ma voix tremblait. Je tournai le visage pour le voir.

Il caressa ma joue, et baisa doucement mes lèvres.

_ Je dois repartir. Angela m'a prévenu que ce soir ce serait trop dangereux.

Je soupirai. C'était vrai.

_ Ce soir, Aro est monté chez Sulpicia. Il revient toujours après minuit.

_ Oh !

Pour une fois, c'était à lui d'être embarrassé. Je souris et nous nous séparâmes à regret.

Sur le pas de ma porte, il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

_ Je reviens demain.

_ Tu pourras me jouer un morceau ?

_ Rejoins-moi donc à la bibliothèque.

_ Promis. _Assurai-je en prenant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser_.

FIN FLASHBACK

Les mouvements dans le couloir me ramenèrent à l'aube. Je souris, puis me levai. Je voulais voir cette journée défiler pour être plus tôt avec Edward. J'avais confiance en lui. Je l'avais senti quand il m'avait rejointe.

Je passai ma robe verte sur un jupon blanc, et laçai le gilet assorti. J'admirai l'ambre contre la paume de ma main et la fis glisser entre mes vêtements et ma peau. Elle pesait doucement contre moi et me faisait sentir la présence d'Edward, plus près encore qu'il n'avait pu l'être jusque-là. Je relevai enfin mes cheveux dans une coiffe en coton avec des épingles.

Après un dernier regard, je retrouvai Angela au bas des marches.

Je lus ses questions dans ses prunelles, pris son bras et le serrai gentiment pour la remercier. Elle me sourit mais je compris qu'elle souhaiterait des informations.

_ A la lingerie. _Lui indiquai-je en rejoignant Emily._

Celle-ci m'entraîna immédiatement avec Jessica à la salle de couture. Notre travail devait repiquer les drapeaux et armoiries Volturi en vue d'un grand événement à venir. Un événement que je me refusais à nommer, par peur de m'enfermer à nouveau. Or, la veille, en acceptant le présent d'Edward, j'avais aussi promis de garder espoir et confiance. Tout en écoutant les consignes : reprendre tant les oriflammes (N/A : drapeaux que le seigneur portait pour aller à la guerre) et autres drapeaux que le manteau officiel d' Aro et confectionner la robe spéciale de Sulpicia, je sentais le poids et la chaleur de l'ambre contre ma peau. Cela faisait encore plus brûler mon corps et l'envie de retrouver Edward rapidement. Je savais que cette relation était étrange, et elle me faisait peur. Mais je savais aussi que mon bonheur se cachait derrière les murs dressés devant nous. Discrètement, j'enserrai la pierre dans ma main et revis le sourire d'Edward quand il avait vu la place du pendentif sur mon corps. C'était comme s'il me marquait à lui, comme si mon corps acceptait son maitre.

_ Tu te concentres, Bella ? _Me rabroua Jessica en me tendant un tissu_.

Je ne répondis pas, et profitai plutôt de cette tâche manuelle et silencieuse pour replonger dans mes rêveries. Celles dans lesquelles Edward et moi étions libres ensembles, et dans des contrées que je n'osais imaginer quelques mois plus tôt. Je souriais, je sentais le regard inquisiteur de mes compagnes, mais occultai bien mieux leurs questions en faignant d'être absorbée dans mon travail.

Je me piquais le bout des doigts à plusieurs reprises. Jessica se coupa assez profondément quand elle tailla le vêtement pour Sulpicia. Aussi nous interrompions-nous au cours de la matinée, sans nous enfermer dans le silence lourd du château. La fatigue d'être courbé se fit sentir, mais nous avions déjà bien avancé.

_ Je crois que la demoiselle Denali a demandé une nouvelle tenue aussi. Le tailleur viendra dans l'après-midi. _Nous informa Emily quand nous pûmes enfin redescendre_.

Je retrouvai alors Angela à la lingerie, un panier plein des travaux tout juste confectionnés. Elle leva la tête de sa place, son regard vérifiant autour de nous si quelqu'un était présent. Je m'installai à ses côtés et elle m'aida, d'abord en silence, à rafraichir les vêtements. Mais je sentais bien les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Aussi, je m'arrêtai et la regardai avec insistance.

_ Je t'écoute, Angie. _Assurai-je, doucement_.

_ Est-il resté ?

_ Non. Il est reparti comme tu le lui as conseillé. _Je baissai les yeux sur le linge_. Merci, Angie, je…

_ J'ai pensé que vous deviez au moins vous expliquer.

_ J'avais peur, Angela. Avec Tanya, et Aro ce qu'ils…J'ai voulu me protéger.

_ Mais, il ne veut pas de ça, Bella, il me l'a assuré.

_ Je sais. Et j'ai confiance. Ça va être dur ces prochains jours, mais…J'accepte de les vivre, si c'est pour être avec lui après.

Angela sourit et tendit les bras vers moi. Je répondis à son sourire et acceptai son embrasse.

_ Il est si beau, Bella. Tu le mérites.

J'entendis les sanglots dans sa voix et m'écartai doucement.

_ Et toi, Angie ?

_ Oh moi…Je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour trouver la même chose que toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un regard entendu et détourna les yeux. Je pris sa main pour l'inciter à me prêter attention.

_ Tout le monde le sait, Bella.

_ Ca ne veut rien dire. Je te le promets.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de dire autre chose, Jane entrait et nous aida. Le silence était seulement empli du bruit de l'eau que l'on essore, du linge que l'on frotte. Puis, soudain, le silence fut rompu.

_ Vous ne devriez pas les laisser vous parler ainsi.

Jane me sortit de mes pensées. Elle nous observait, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? _Demandai-je_.

_ Jessica et Lauren sont deux petites pestes. Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir répondu hier ?

Angela et moi nous regardâmes avant de tourner le regard vers Jane à nouveau.

_ A quoi bon ? Elles s'en serviraient plutôt contre nous. _Répondit Angela_.

Jane maugréa et je crus comprendre quelque chose comme « Si seulement Aro pouvait s'en débarrasser », mais je ne dis rien et nous quittâmes la pièce.

Plus tard, alors que je passai dans la galerie près de la cour, je vis Edward et Tanya qui descendaient de leur monture. La demoiselle semblait à l'aise et joyeuse, Edward était prévenant. Il lui proposa son bras pour revenir lentement vers le château.

J'aurais dû m'éloigner, au lieu de ça, je restai immobile et les vis monter les marches. Ils discutaient. Edward semblait entièrement tourné vers elle. Au premier abord, en tout cas, puisqu'en y regardant de plus près, il me semblait voir ses yeux aller et venir autour de lui. Le cœur battant, je fis un pas pour sortir de ma cachette, et croisai ses yeux émeraude.

Nous restâmes ainsi alors qu'il continuait d'avancer avec Tanya Denali à ses bras. J'observai la main sur son bras, les joues roses de la demoiselle…J'inspirai à fond pour me rappeler les paroles que nous avions échangées la veille. Le poids de l'ambre contre ma poitrine me donna la force de traverser la salle, juste pour passer près d'eux.

Le regard d'Edward s'alluma au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. C'était comme s'il me déshabillait du regard, et soudain, j'étais comme seule avec lui. Je me rappelais l'amour qu'il avait partagé avec moi plusieurs semaines plus tôt, et je mourais d'envie de le sentir à nouveau. Je souris doucement, et une lueur apparut dans son regard. Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas me blottir dans ses bras.

_ Ma demoiselle, le tailleur est arrivé. _Intervint Maggie et ma bulle de rêveries explosa_.

Je relevai les yeux, et croisai le regard de Tanya. Il était inquisiteur, et accusateur.

_ Je vous y conduis. _Maggie ignora parfaitement la tension._

_ Sire Edward, veuillez m'excuser. _La voix de Tanya était sèche et elle partit le menton relevé._

Edward fit une révérence pour la laisser partir puis il se tourna vers moi, l'air de rien.

_ Bella. _Me salua Edward et je hochai la tête vers lui._

Je vis Ben arriver avant qu'il ne prenne mon bras doucement.

_ Pardonnez-moi, sire. Bella, Il te demande.

Je jetai un œil vers la salle du trône dont la porte était ouverte.

_ Que veut-il ? _Demanda Edward, l'air de rien_.

_ Il veut te donner un travail spécial, je crois. _Répondit Ben en me regardant_.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis. Je sentais le regard d'Edward dans mon dos alors que Ben me faisait passer la porte.

_ Isabella ! Ben et toi allez à la bibliothèque. Trouvez-moi le titre de propriété de mes terres à Montelpuciano.

_ Oui, sire.

Je ressortis une minute plus tard et interrogeai Ben sur les intentions d'Aro.

_ Je crois qu'il veut faire d'Eléazar le propriétaire de ces terres. Or, Eléazar les donnera à Edward.

_ Quel intérêt ? Je croyais qu'il détestait Edward ?

_ Oui, mais si Eléazar donne la propriété à Edward, il sera son seigneur. Tu connais le lien dans notre société.

_ La cérémonie de l'hommage ? J'ai assisté à l'une d'elles il y a des années.

_ Oui, quand Aro en a donné une à James.

_ Edward sera le vassal d'Eléazar et ne pourra rien faire contre lui. Ni contre Tanya. _Compris-je._

Je savais que mon père était odieux. Mais il avait vraiment tout prévu. Si Edward n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de Tanya avant l'annonce du mariage, il ne pourrait plus rien faire, sous peine de se mettre en guerre contre tous les seigneurs de la région.

Je soupirai. Tout ça parce que mon père voulait me garder servante à jamais…

_ Et si on disait qu'on ne le retrouve pas ?

_ Il enverra quelqu'un d'autre le faire. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Laissons Edward se charger de cela, Bella. C'est trop risqué pour toi à ce niveau-là.

_ Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse de pire ? _Demandai-je._

_ Je ne sais pas, mais il trouvera s'il le veut.

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. Mais je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire. Edward avait promis me vouloir, j'allais le lui rappeler aussi longtemps que nous serions dans cette situation. Et nous trouverions une solution, ensemble.

Il le fallait.

La fin d'après-midi et début de soirée furent rythmés par la recherche du titre de propriété, sa présentation à Aro et l'envoie de Ben jusque chez Eléazar avec un message. Avant de franchir la porte, Ben m'assura que Tyler était tout aussi disposé à veiller sur moi qu'il le faisait lui-même.

_ Merci, Ben. Ça ira. _Affirmai-je._

_ Je reviens vite. _Promit-il en s'inclinant doucement._

Je lui rendis sa révérence et me détournai pour rejoindre la salle commune et aider à la cuisine. Je vis, du coin de l'œil, Edward qui brûlait de me rejoindre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et lui désignai une porte dérobée, près de celle de la lingerie. C'était mal. Mais nous en avions tous les deux besoin.

Il franchit la porte avant moi. Je laissai un instant passer, vérifiant que personne ne prêtait attention à mes mouvements, puis passai dans la petite pièce à quelques pas. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, et je sentis ses lèvres prendre les miennes, presque violentes. Je gémis et me pressai contre son corps. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux, je tirai dessus pour dégager son cou et sa mâchoire. J'avais besoin de goûter sa peau. Edward haleta, il me bloqua contre le mur et guida mon visage. Ma langue fut plus aventureuse que jamais, caressant son cou jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Je le mordillai doucement et reçus bien plus en échange.

Edward plongea soudain son visage contre ma poitrine, défaisant avec dextérité le haut de mon gilet. Je me mordais la langue pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Sa langue et sa bouche flattaient et torturaient ma poitrine.

Je savais que nous ne pouvions continuer, mais mon corps appelait le sien avec force et nos esprits n'avaient rien à dire. Je relevai une jambe le long de sa hanche, Edward grogna contre ma gorge.

_ Je t'aime. _Haleta-t-il_. Tu es à moi.

J'entendais parfaitement l'accès de jalousie dans sa voix, étonnée. Je tirai sur ses cheveux pour le faire me regarder.

_ Je suis à toi, Edward. Que se passe-t-il ?

Je caressai sa joue pour l'apaiser. Ses yeux verts brûlaient sur ma peau.

Il ferma enfin les yeux et inspira à fond pour s'apaiser. Il sourit et m'embrassa doucement.

_ Désolé, Bella, je n'aurais pas dû.

_ Non, ça va, mais, je ne comprends pas cette jalousie.

Il passa le dos de sa main sur ma tempe, jusqu'à mon cou.

_ Je t'ai vue avec Ben tout à l'heure, il est venu te chercher, et là…

_ Il n'est qu'un ami, Edward. C'est juré. Il veut me protéger et cela l'embêtait d'avoir à partir.

Je souris, mordillant sa mâchoire. Il resserra son étreinte, puis nous nous séparâmes. Je relaçai mon gilet, réajustai ma robe et sortis en première.

Je devais à présent affronter les autres pendant toute la durée du diner.

Enfin, le château fut entièrement envahi par le silence, excepté mes pas vers la bibliothèque. Un manteau sur le dos, les cheveux défaits, je franchis la porte et trouvai Edward plongé dans une nouvelle composition au clavicorde. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit tout en finissant son jeu. J'approchai lentement, écoutant vibrer les notes autour de moi. La mélodie était enlevée, c'était comme si elle se calait sur les battements de mon cœur…

Je m'assis près d'Edward, et fascinée par ses doigts, je fixai ses mouvements. Doucement, les notes s'éteignirent pour revenir à la première mélodie qu'il avait composée, au tout début de nos rencontres. Je souris et fermai les yeux pour mieux en sentir l'amour naissant.

Quand la dernière note se fut tue je rouvris les yeux et plongeai dans le lac émeraude devant moi. J'entrecroisai mes doigts aux siens et il porta ma main à ses lèvres.

_ Tu es très belle.

_ C'est grâce à toi.

Il m'attira contre lui et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Ce dîner a été un enfer. _Commença-t-il_.

_ Pourquoi ?

J'écoutai sa voix résonner dans sa poitrine, jouant avec le bord de sa tunique.

_ Ils ont parlé du mariage.

Je me tendis, et il s'en rendit compte. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder.

_ Ma promesse tient toujours, Bella. Il parait aussi qu'Il donne des terres à Eléazar ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

_ Oui. Je crois que c'est pour faire de toi le vassal du seigneur Eléazar.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Dans l'hypothèse où il réussit à me marier à Tanya.

_ Dans l'hypothèse oui.

Je fis glisser une main sous sa tunique, sentant les muscles de son épaule se tendre sous mes doigts. Une flamme de désir s'alluma dans son regard, et je souris, rassurée qu'il me désire ainsi. Sa main empoigna ma hanche.

_ J'avais prévu de t'emmener dehors. _Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, la voix rauque._

_ J'adorerais.

Il se leva alors, me tenant par la main. Je passai ma capuche et le suivis jusque dans le jardin privé. Là, nous empruntâmes la petite porte pour remonter, main dans la main, le chemin vers les champs. La Lune était cachée, nous permettant d'être invisibles aux remparts.

L'herbe brûlée par le soleil crissait sous nos chaussures. Je relevai ma jupe et découvris les champs alentour, les quelques fermes éparpillées dans la campagne. Une légère brise rafraichissait l'air et fit tomber ma capuche sur mes épaules. Edward en profita pour libérer mes cheveux et déposer un baiser dans ma nuque. Je frissonnai et pris ses bras pour les enrouler autour de ma taille. Nous restâmes ainsi, alors que des lapins et autres gambadaient.

_ Tu veux faire la course ? _Proposa-t-il sans prévenir_.

_ Jusqu'où ?

_ Là-bas, derrière la colline, un lac entouré d'arbres. _Désigna-t-il._

Avant de réfléchir (en théorie j'étais maladroite), je me libérai de son étreinte, et, en lui jetant un regard de biais, je commençai à courir dans la direction indiquée.

_ Je veux bien. _Dis-je, en riant_.

_ Tricheuse !

Il courut après moi, plutôt que de chercher à me dépasser. Je riais tellement en sentant mon manteau voler derrière moi que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Inévitablement, je dérapais une fois ou deux avant d'atteindre la lisière. Edward riait aussi et m'aidait à me relever. A la dernière chute, alors qu'il voulait m'embrasser, je le repoussai pour parcourir les derniers mètres jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

_ Gagner ! _M'écriai-je en m'écroulant au sol._

Edward éclata de rire et s'allongea à mes côtés. Il se pencha sur moi.

_ Tu n'es qu'une tricheuse.

Il piqua un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ Tu n'as pas dit que ça devait être fairplay. _Ris-je en m'asseyant_.

_ Ah vous le prenez comme ça, mademoiselle ! ? _Fit-il en se levant_.

J'éclatai de rire en entendant le ton qu'il employait. Ce qui expliqua ma surprise en le sentant m'ôter mon manteau et mon gilet. Son regard était concentré, ses doigts étaient tendres, et j'haletai d'anticipation. J'attaquai aussi sa tunique et me délectai de son torse quand il me prit dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa, je m'accrochai à ses épaules. Ses mains étaient chaudes et enflammaient mon corps.

_ Retire tes chaussures, Bella. _Pria-t-il contre mes lèvres._

Je souris et obéis.

Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'il entrerait dans l'eau du lac. Je me crispai dans ses bras.

_ Edward, nous sommes habillés !

_ Tu n'as pas précisé que tu voulais être nue. _Se moqua-t-il._

Je frappai son épaule, amusée.

_ Très bien, vous avez gagné, sire ! _M'abandonnai-je._

Il m'embrassa encore et avança. Bientôt, l'eau arrivait à mes épaules. Edward me reposa. Il me regarda en silence, puis, une seconde plus tard, il m'entraînait sous l'eau. Je ressortis en crachotant et me battant avec les cheveux qui me collaient au visage. Edward refit surface amusé comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tu vas me le payer ! _Le prévins-je en l'éclaboussant_.

Edward éclata de rire à nouveau et répondit à mon geste avec plus de hargne. Bientôt, nous nous empoignions pour basculer l'autre sous l'eau. J'enroulai mes bras et jambes autour de lui et appuyai sur sa tête. Edward me plaqua contre lui et nous entraîna ensemble sous l'eau. Je gigotai pour échapper à sa prise, mais ma robe gênait mes mouvements. Je parvins à relever le visage à la surface de l'eau pour reprendre de l'air. Alors que j'allais reprendre ma lutte contre Edward, celui-ci en profita pour prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Je geignis de surprise et resserrai mon étreinte. Ses doigts avaient remonté ma robe et jouaient déjà à-travers mon sous-vêtement. Mes hanches se pressèrent contre sa main et j'écartai mon visage pour reprendre mon souffle.

Le regard d'Edward brillait alors qu'il étudiait l'expression de plaisir qui se peignait sur mon visage au fur et à mesure que cette vague se déroulait dans mon corps.

Nous étions immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux quand je sentis ses doigts à même ma peau si sensible. Je frémis et penchai la tête en arrière. Edward approcha ses lèvres de mon cou tout en intensifiant ses caresses. Je gémis, toute mon attention seulement tournée vers le centre de mon corps où le plaisir explosait.

Je retrouvai difficilement mon souffle. Edward caressa mon visage, retirant de mon front les quelques mèches qui s'y trouvaient.

_ Ca va ? _Demanda-t-il et je souris._

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu… Je veux dire…Ici…_Rougis-je, ressentant toujours les effets de ses caresses._

Edward sourit à son tour et m'embrassa doucement.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, dis-le. _Affirma-t-il et, égoïstement, je resserrai ma prise autour de son corps._

_ Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux.

Ma voix était rauque. Je m'attaquai à son cou pour y déposer des rangées de baisers. Edward grogna et m'emmena à nouveau sous l'eau. Je souris contre sa peau. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser aussi passionné que le milieu aquatique nous permettait.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous étions étendus dans l'herbe, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, profitant de la sensation de ses bras autour de moi.

_ Que faisons-nous demain soir ? _Demanda-t-il en baisant mon front_.

_ Retrouvons-nous au jardin et improvisons ? _Proposai-je en relevant la tête._

Il acquiesça. En reposant ma tête contre son corps, je soupirais.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Ce sera notre dernier soir demain, si Aro et Tanya…

Edward contracta son bras et prit mon menton entre deux doigts.

_ Ils ne parviendront à rien. Mais oui, ce sera ta dernière nuit en tant que fille cachée. _Affirma-t-il sévèrement, comme pour me punir de penser autre chose_.

Je ne dis rien. Je voulais croire comme lui. Alors, je me redressai et posai lentement ma bouche sur la sienne. Notre baiser était empli de promesses et nous donna plus de forces pour surmonter cette dernière journée, éloignés l'un de l'autre, par un gouffre presque infranchissable et très dangereux.

Lentement, nous rentrâmes toutefois au château. Edward nous arrêta près de la porte qui conduisait à ses appartements. Son regard me disait ce qu'une partie de mon être désirait : rester ensemble cette nuit. Mais la partie sérieuse et inquiète de mon esprit savait que je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. Aro pouvait toujours me demander tôt demain, et même si techniquement il ne viendrait pas lui-même, l'attente pour me trouver serait trop longue et dangereuse pour Edward.

Je l'embrassai doucement, imprimant le contact de ses mains sur moi et m'éloignai. Son regard brûlant me suivit jusqu'à ce que j'aie franchi la porte pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Je soupirai, me tenant fermement à la rambarde pour ne pas faire demi-tour.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pratiquement pas. Mon corps était plus tendu que jamais, cherchant vainement à retenir les dernières traces des caresses d'Edward. Je rejetai mes draps et restai immobile, espérant m'apaiser. Mais au lieu de cela, je revoyais les yeux d'Edward quand ses doigts avaient joué avec mon corps. Il avait cherché mon plaisir. Il avait écouté mes gémissements.

Certains propos de Paul, Embry ou même Leah me revinrent en tête. Ce qu'ils avaient décrit de leurs propres relations m'avaient toujours paru si improbable. Et voici que je vivais en dix fois plus intense ce qu'ils avaient pu connaitre.

Je roulai sur mon côté, les cheveux collés à mon front en sueur. Je ne savais pas si la chaleur venait de la chaleur de l'été ou de mes pensées.

Mais j'étais sûre que partager cette soirée avec Edward ne pouvait que conforter mon choix d'être avec lui à jamais. Nous n'avions besoin de rien de plus pour nous comprendre qu'un regard ou un sourire. Il me donnait plus que ce que à quoi je pensais avoir le droit.

Et je ne voulais pas cesser d'éprouver cette liberté.

Le lendemain matin passa dans un brouillard total d'où j'émergeai en croisant Mike dans le hall d'entrée. Je m'arrêtai net, son regard vrillé au mien. Je frémis et ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi.

Quand je reportais mon attention sur lui, Mike avança vers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière, mais il attrapa mon bras pour me retenir.

_ Bella ! Tu as l'air bien fatiguée…A croire que tu ne dors pas pendant la nuit. _Fit-il, les mâchoires serrées._

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quel droit cherchait-il à me blesser ainsi ? Je lui arrachai mon bras.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, chevalier.

_ Oh ! Mais elle se prend de grands airs, voyez-vous cela ! _Grinça-t-il_.

Je ne l'écoutai pas, me détournant pour retourner à mon travail.

_ Allons, Bella, nous pourrions parler, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! _Il haussa la voix, pour me provoquer._

J'entendis les murmures de mes compagnes qui s'arrêtaient. Je croisai aussi le regard de Maggie et Jane.

Je relevai le menton, me tournant vers Mike.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Mike, je n'ai aucun souvenir avec toi, et autant te prévenir tout de suite : laisse-moi tranquille, ou moi non plus, je n'hésiterais pas à parler de toi à notre seigneur.

Il eut un rictus qui me rappela celui de James.

_ Nous avons tant en commun, ma chère Bella. J'ai un message pour toi, de la part de tu sais qui…

Je haussai un sourcil, expectative, mais indifférente.

_ Profite de ces moments, parce que vous êtes adorables, mais ça ne durera pas. Oh ! Et passe-lui le bonjour !

Il fit ensuite demi-tour, et je réalisai que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Oh non ! Il…Mike ne pouvait nous avoir…

_ Ca ira, Bella ? _Maggie_ _prit mon bras et tira légèrement dessus pour me ramener à elle_.

_ Je…Maggie, qu'a-t-il fait ? !

_ Tyler ! _Appela Jane en m'attirant vers la lingerie_.

_ Retournez à votre travail, mesdemoiselles. _Exigea Maggie en nous accompagnant._

Je m'assis sur une marche, mes mains tremblaient. C'était comme si mon esprit s'arrêtait.

_ Tyler, que voulait Mike ? _Interrogea Jane_.

_ Il est venu demander à revenir dans les bonnes grâces : il doit reprendre les terres de James et son rôle.

_ Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'hommes.

_ Il a dit en avoir encore sous la main.

Ils discutèrent comme ça alors que je reprenais mes esprits. Je me tournai vers Tyler. A son regard, mon visage était encore marqué par ma panique.

_ Et pour…Edward ?

_ Je crois qu'il a voulu te faire peur, Bella.

Je secouai la tête. Maggie fronça les sourcils. Je baissai les yeux aux souvenirs de la veille.

_ Nous étions ensemble hier soir. Au lac après les champs…

_ Je vois où c'est. Un bon endroit pour se cacher. _Commença Tyler jusqu'à ce que Jane le fasse taire d'un regard._

Elle se pencha sur moi et frotta mes bras pour me ramener à elle.

_ Même si Mike compte utiliser cela contre vous, il ne l'a pas encore fait.

_ Mais demain…_Je me mordis la lèvre_.

_ Mais demain ? _Insista Maggie_.

_ Edward veut demander ma main. _Avouai-je_.

Le silence qui s'installa dans la cage d'escaliers ne fut rompu qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

_ Mike risque de dire quelque chose à ce moment-là. _Dit Jane, de manière évidente_.

Je ricanai.

_ James ne peut plus rien me faire, mais Mike le vengera. Je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ?

Je relevai les yeux vers ces personnes.

_ Toi rien. _Assura Tyler._

Et il nous quitta. Mon regard passa de Jane à Maggie, interloqué.

_ Fais-lui confiance. Tu as, décidément, beaucoup de soutien dans ce château, Bella. _Assura Jane._

_ J'en ai l'impression. _Dis-je, la voix enrouée par les émotions._

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Ce jeune Edward a bien du courage, mais nous sommes beaucoup à être conscients de ce que tu représentes pour lui.

_ Comment ? ! _M'étonnai-je._ Nous avons été si…J'ai tenté d'être discrète.

_ Vous l'avez été. Ceux qui ne devaient pas savoir, n'ont pas su. Mais son regard, Bella, est bien plus éloquent que n'importe quel geste. _Affirma Maggie en me faisant signe de me lever_. Jane, prends-la sous ton aile pour aujourd'hui. Et, Bella…Devez-vous vous voir ?

_ Oui, mais je peux faire en sorte que nous ne sortions pas du château.

_ Ce serait mieux, en effet.

J'acquiesçai.

Elles me laissèrent un instant pour me reprendre. J'inspirai à fond, puis leur fis signe que ça allait. Maggie me prit la main et m'aida à me relever.

_ Allons à la salle de couture. _M'indiqua Jane._

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvais à aider Jessica avec la robe de Sulpicia. Jane et Emily, de leur côté, aidaient le tailleur avec Tanya. J'écoutais à peine ce qui se passait autour de moi. Il y avait des mots relatifs au mariage, à la séduction et à la réussite. Mais je m'en détachais, même le regard moqueur de Jessica ne m'atteignit pas.

Tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce que je savais, à ce que je ressentais. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui se passait réellement. Edward et moi nous aimions et allions nous unir, peu importe les sacrifices ou obstacles.

Je souris et sentis le regard inquisiteur de Jessica. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Je ne détournai pas le mien jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait fait autant. Elle maugréa puis retourna à sa tâche.

Sulpicia entra plus tard pour essayer sa robe. Lui convenant, nous pûmes, je le réalisai brutalement, rejoindre la cuisine pour le diner.

Je retrouvai Angela et son regard inquisiteur. Elle aussi avait eu vent de mon échange avec Mike. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et la vis se tourner vers Alec pour confectionner un dessert particulier. Je m'absorbai dans mon travail, vaguement consciente des bruits alentour. Lauren, de son côté, ne put retenir son étonnement.

_ Des ménestrels ? Des jongleurs et des compagnes de Tanya sont là juste pour ce soir ?

_ Aro veut célébrer la dernière nuit en célibataires de Tanya et Edward. _Expliqua Maggie._

Je relevai la tête brusquement. Il en était donc arrivé là ? ! Pensai-je amèrement.

Maggie m'interrogea du regard et je haussai les épaules. Que pouvais-je faire de toute façon ? A part rire sous cape des tentatives de mon père pour m'enfermer dans sa prison dorée…

Au cours du diner, j'eus le besoin de les voir, tous dans la salle, à table. Jane me vit avancer vers la porte, elle me fit les gros yeux, mais je l'ignorai. J'entrouvrais la porte quand Jessica voulut en faire autant. Elle me jeta un regard noir, mais le seul qui m'intéressait était celui d'Edward. Celui-ci regardait toujours par la porte quand elle s'ouvrait…Edward me tendit son sourire en coin, au moment où Maggie me réprimandait.

_ Ne joue pas avec le feu, Bella. Tu perdrais tout.

_ Je sais, mais…_Je rougis et retournai à mon poste_.

J'avais eu besoin de voir la complicité d'Edward alors que tous autour voulaient nous séparer. Je soupirai et vis le temps s'allonger au point que je me demandais depuis combien de temps durait le diner. Je ne fus pas surprise d'apprendre que cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il aurait dû se terminer. Ils faisaient durer en longueur…

Enfin, ils quittèrent la salle et Jessica et Angela restèrent avec moi pour nettoyer. Angela et moi pûmes, pour une des rares fois, remonter ensemble et nous prîmes notre temps.

_ Que s'est-il passé, finalement ? J'ai vu Maggie t'entrainer…

_ Elle a voulu savoir ce qu'insinuait Mike et surtout, m'aider à me reprendre. J'ai paniqué et elle s'en est rendue compte. Jane et Tyler étaient là aussi. Angie, je crois…Je crois qu'ils vont nous aider eux aussi avec Edward. _Souris-je en serrant son bras_.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et me proposa de rester bavarder avec elle. Parce que Tanya devait sûrement retenir Edward encore un moment, j'acceptai. Nous parlâmes alors de ma soirée de la veille, de celle que nous prévoyions…Et une nouvelle heure passa sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je quittai Angela, un peu perturbée à l'idée que le lendemain pourrait tout changer. Après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois, je retournai à ma chambre.

Je m'arrêtai une seconde en découvrant Edward assis à ma petite table, sous la fenêtre. Nos regards se croisèrent et je refermai la porte aussi vite que possible pour mieux me blottir dans ses bras. Le silence n'était rompu que par nos cœurs battant à l'unisson dans nos poitrines. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai doucement. Edward mêla ses doigts à mes cheveux et me serra contre lui.

_ Tu es là depuis longtemps ? _Murmurai-je._

_ Presque une heure.

_ Oh ! Edward, j'étais avec Angela. Elle voulait parler et d'habitude on se voit plus tard…

Il sourit de son sourire en coin et replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ Ce n'est rien, je m'en doutais…

Une lueur passa dans ses prunelles, et je fronçai les sourcils. Je passai un doigt sur son front pour le détendre.

_ Mais ? _M'attendis-je à entendre_.

_ Mais j'avais quand même peur que quelque chose soit arrivé.

_ Comme quoi ?

Et revoilà cette lueur de jalousie dans son regard. Je ne poussais pas mes questions plus loin, préférant l'entraîner sur mon lit. Il trouva tout de suite sa place, mon corps blotti contre le sien, ma tête dans son cou, ses doigts sur ma hanche et dans mes cheveux.

Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts, et Edward les porta à sa bouche. Je relevai la tête, la posant de manière à regarder Edward dans les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous sentions tous les deux ce que ces instants ensemble signifiaient.

Edward baissa la tête pour m'embrasser. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue et il sourit.

_ Tu es épuisée, Bella.

_ Ne pars pas. _Me_ _blottis-je contre lui._

_ Je ne pars pas. _Promit-il en tirant l'édredon sur nous_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'était pas parti. Son corps était mêlé au mien quand l'aube se leva.

Je calai mon visage contre son torse alors qu'il s'éveillait lentement. Nous nous regardâmes et sourîmes en même temps. Je me redressai pour l'embrasser et soupirai de bien-être.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que tout me revienne en pleine tête et que je me tende. Edward fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa à son tour. C'était incroyable comme nos réveils pouvaient nous paraître si naturels que nous oubliions tout ce qui était en jeu.

Sans un mot, comme si nous voulions retenir ces minutes encore ensemble, nous nous embrassâmes. Edward serra ses bras autour de ma taille, et je me retrouvai allongée sur lui. Je crochetai une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre cherchait la sienne. Il entrelaça nos doigts, son autre main dans le creux de mon dos.

_ J'ai peur. _Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres_.

_ Il n'y a pas de raisons. As-tu confiance en moi ?

_ J'ai confiance.

Nos yeux brillaient d'une même lueur. Nous ne voulions pas nous séparer. Nous voulions rester cachés aussi longtemps que possible.

Mais ce n'était pas possible comme le prouvèrent les trois coups à ma porte.

Je me redressai et entendis la voix de Ben de l'autre côté de la porte. J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Edward mais répondis tout de même.

_ Une seconde Ben.

Je me levai, suivie d'Edward. Il prit place à la table alors que j'enfilai un châle sur mes épaules. J'ouvris la porte. Les yeux de Ben passèrent de moi au reste de la chambre avant de s'arrêter sur Edward.

Il entra alors que je m'effaçais.

_ Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là aussi, sire. _Commença Ben avec un signe de tête_.

_ Comment cela, Ben ? Quand es-tu rentré ?

_ Hier soir. Juste pour trouver Tyler en train de se battre avec Mike.

Ben se tourna vers moi. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et expliqua.

_ Tyler a suivi Mike depuis qu'il avait quitté le château hier midi. Je savais que j'aurais dû laisser quelqu'un d'autre y aller…

_ Ben comment va Tyler ?

_ Bien. Mais…Bella, sire Edward. Mike a parlé. La demoiselle était présente.

Je tournai mon regard vers Edward. Celui-ci serrait les mâchoires, son regard brûlant sur moi. Je lâchai les mains de Ben, voulant éviter tout affrontement ou jalousie.

_ Qu'a-t-elle fait ? _Dis-je alors qu'Edward semblait seulement mesurer la portée de cette annonce._

_ Elle s'est éloignée avec colère. Bella, j'ai peur qu'elle aille LE trouver, et…

_ De toute façon, je vais demander la main de Bella avant que quoi que ce soit ne soit annoncer. _Intervint Edward et je sentis son bras autour de ma taille._

Je pris sa main pour la serrer. Edward était furieux, mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison exacte…Peut-être pour plusieurs…

_ Je sais, sire. _Ben était humble, lui aussi sentait la violence qui faisait rage chez Edward._

_ Que va-t-il se passer ?

_ Peut-être que si vous parlez avant Tanya…

_ ISABELLA ! ! !

**Angela POV**

Aro Volturi avait souvent des accès de colère. Mais jamais, je ne l'avais encore vu à ce point. Ses doigts se serraient et se desserraient autour du bras de son fauteuil. Ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs. Et son cri, lorsqu'il avait appelé Bella était un cri de prédateur.

Je frémis.

Je haïssais encore plus la demoiselle Denali pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était venue chercher le seigneur dans sa chambre, nous avions eu du mal à lui dire d'attendre dans la salle du trône. Et à peine s'était-il assis qu'elle révélait tout. Ses doutes et ses révélations.

Isabella et Edward se fréquentaient, et étaient bien plus intimes qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer.

Le feu avait à peine eu le temps de s'installer dans son regard qu'Aro l'appelait avec urgence et colère.

Mais le silence s'installa dans la salle quand Bella apparut. Accompagnée d'Edward, de Ben et de Maggie. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Aro les dévisagea lentement.

Puis la colère jaillit.

Aro se leva et descendit la volée de marches pour rejoindre Bella. Sa main se leva, mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Edward et Ben avaient avancé d'un pas pour faire barrage.

Je cherchai le regard de Bella. Que se passait-il ? Allaient-ils…

_ Messire, je demande la main de votre fille Isabella pour en faire ma femme.

Je retins mon souffle. Il l'avait fait. Edward fixait Aro dans les yeux.

Et mon seigneur et maître était sur le point de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la tête.

_ Ben. Tuez-le. _Sa_ _voix tremblait d'indignation._

_ Pas si c'est pour que vous puissiez battre Isabella, sire.

_ Pardon ? _La voix claqua comme un coup de poing_.

_ Sire, regardez-les…Prenez conscience…_Commença Ben_.

Mais Aro éclata de rire, vite suivi de Sulpicia, assise dans un coin.

_ Tu te rebelles, Ben ? Toi ? Mon meilleur homme ? Ce n'est pas grave, beaucoup rêvent de prendre ta place. _Aro le foudroya du regard puis porta son attention sur sa fille._ J'en ai appris beaucoup sur toi, Isabella. Je ne demanderai pas à la demoiselle Denali de nous répéter ce qu'elle sait, cela ne conviendrait pas à son rang.

Bella encaissa le coup, mais je vis son regard vaciller. Il savait toujours où frapper.

_ Quant à vous, Edward, j'ai décidé que vous étiez plus qu'idiot. Et par conséquent, je vais laisser à ma chère Tanya le soin de choisir votre châtiment. Vous avez déshonorez une jeune fille élevée dans le bon ordre pour une simple…Servante !

_ Votre fille, sire. J'ai choisi d'aimer votre fille au lieu de la demoiselle Denali.

Je portai ma main à ma bouche. La voix d'Edward était si simple, si posée. Je jetai un œil vers Tanya. Il y avait du mouvement autour d'elle, mais elle était immobile. Son regard était…Posé sur Edward et Bella. Je vis alors ce qu'elle fixait si intensément. Edward avait un bras dans son dos, de telle sorte que Bella puisse tenir sa main. Leurs doigts étaient, de mon point de vue, entrelacés. C'était comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un devant Aro. Et la prise de parole de Bella confirma ma pensée.

_ J'ai quant à moi choisi d'aimer Edward Cullen, père.

Il devint rouge comme une pivoine. C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Bella l'appeler ainsi.

_ Assez ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Aro, faites-les tuer tous les deux s'ils le veulent, mais épargnez-nous ces immondices ! _S'exclama Sulpicia en se levant_.

Tous furent ébranlés par cette intervention. Aro regarda successivement Sulpicia et Bella. Puis il se tourna vers Tanya.

_ Le voulez-vous ? _Il désigna Edward_. Je peux le forcer, ma chère.

Je retins mon souffle, et je vis Bella en faire autant. Le temps s'écoula lentement jusqu'à ce que Tanya secoue la tête.

_ Non, seigneur…J'ai…Vu et j'ai conscience. _Dit-elle en reprenant les mots de Ben_.

Celui-ci le réalisa aussi et fit une révérence respectueuse vers la demoiselle.

_ Alors tuez-les ! _Réattaqua Sulpicia._

_ Taisez-vous, Sulpicia ! Vous avez fait le mauvais choix, Edward. Isabella, je pensais que te garder à l'étage te suffirait. Nous en reparlerons. Ben, emmenez-le au cachot, sauf si c'est toujours contraire à vos décisions.

Ben échangea un regard avec Edward, puis acquiesça lentement.

_ Je veux l'épouser ! Seigneur, je ne demande pas de rang ou de reconnaissance… Laissez-moi choisir mon compagnon…

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que toutes les autres peuvent choisir, pourquoi pas moi ?

Il était dos au mur et il le savait.

_ Parce que j'ai décidé que tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire. Je te trouverai un mari si c'est ça que tu veux. Mais sûrement pas un…Chevalier de ce genre.

Et Aro atteignit la sortie de la pièce avant qu'une autre proposition puisse être faite.

_ Angela ! _Appela-t-il._ Ben, arrêtez-le. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être tué. Maggie, ramenez-la à sa chambre et enfermez-la.

**Prise par le temps, et par le Service Schizo, je n'ai pas pu travailler le prochain chapitre, alors je vais simplement ne pas poster le week-end prochain pour ne poster qu'aux alentours du 23 Juillet. Désolée pour le retard )**

**Bises, Spuffy**


	18. Chapter 18   16 Fuir

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Hello les gens !**

**Alors, comment se sont passées ces deux dernières semaines ? Pas trop mal pour ma part, malgré le sale temps et les révisions. Enfin, j'ai quand même pu écrire le chapitre 17, donc, on est sauvé ! Sinon, j'aurais eu plus de retard encore !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci aussi à Choupine de m'avoir ajoutée à son répertoire-Twilight.**

**Brune59 : merci pour ton soutien ! Y en avait bien besoin ! En espérant que ça se calme un peu )**

**Bonne lecture )**

**Chapitre 16 : Fuir.**

**Bella POV**

__ Angela ! Appela-t-il. Ben, arrêtez-le. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être tué. Maggie, ramenez-la à sa chambre et enfermez-la._

_ Mais, sire…

Maggie ne put rien dire de plus. Déjà Aro entraînait Angela à sa suite. Je vis son regard sans réellement le voir.

C'était comme s'il y avait du brouillard autour de moi. Je frémis et entendis Sulpicia ricaner. Elle avança vers moi, ignorant Edward qui se plaçait devant moi.

_ Tu as joué, mais tu as perdu.

Et elle s'éloigna.

_ Sire, je suis désolé, mais…

_ Je comprends, Ben, mais c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne vous faciliterai pas la tâche. Il doit comprendre…

Je revins alors à la réalité. Edward lâchait ma main, et se détachait de nous. Je tendis le bras pour le rattraper, mais il reculait toujours.

_ Edward, non ! Il va te tuer !

_ Il va essayer, Bella. Mais, je peux le convaincre, et si je dois me battre…

_ Vous n'aurez aucune chance, Edward. Si vous le tuez, vous serez tué sur le champ.

Mon esprit bouillonnait pour trouver une issue moins sanglante. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward se jeter dans la gueule du loup de cette manière. Ben était immobile mais Tyler et un autre se plaçaient déjà pour barrer la route à Edward.

_ Ce soir, Edward ! Laisse-nous jusqu'à ce soir.

Ben me regarda et dut comprendre ce que je voulais. Il approcha d'Edward qui me fixait.

_ Vous êtes fort, Edward, vous pouvez nous échapper.

Je hochai la tête. Tyler fit signe à l'autre de se taire. Edward m'interrogea du regard. Je vins prendre sa main et la portai à mon visage.

_ Je te rejoins au lac. _Promis-je._

_ Un endroit où la végétation est suffisamment dense pour se cacher. _Approuva Ben_.

_ Comment feras-tu, Bella ?

Il avait le regard vrillé au mien.

_ J'ai des amis, Edward. Je peux compter sur eux pour me laisser libre sortie ce soir. Et puis, tu m'as montré les passages secrets de ce château. _Souris-je_.

_ Si elle ne me rejoint pas…_Commença Edward en regardant Ben dans les yeux_.

_ Vous croyez que je pourrai l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle souhaite le plus au monde ? ! _Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

Je souris et levai les yeux au ciel. Edward était jaloux, c'était sûr.

_ Dépêchez. _Intervint Tyler_.

Edward me regarda une autre longue minute, comme s'il gravait mes traits dans sa mémoire. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai doucement. Mais il sentit combien je lui promettais par ce baiser.

Alors, Edward se livra à Ben et ses hommes. Je les regardai l'emmener. Mon cœur se serra en voyant la prise qu'ils avaient sur lui. Puis, je sentis la main de Maggie sur mon bras. Je tournai mon regard vers elle. Elle me sourit tristement, mettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'avais à peine pris le temps de me coiffer pour me présenter.

_ Nous avons à faire, Bella. _Dit-elle et je soupirai._

Maintenant qu'un plan d'évasion était prêt, il me fallait retourner à ma place…

_ Tu dois rassembler les affaires auxquelles tu tiens, et nous devons dire à Seth de préparer le cheval d'Edward.

_ Quoi ?

_ Jane est déjà en route, Bella. Aujourd'hui, tu vas préparer ta vie future. _Sourit-elle_.

Et les larmes que j'avais longtemps retenues se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Maggie m'attira dans ses bras, et me laissa pleurer librement contre son épaule.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Edward POV**

_ Messire, quelle aventure ! _Se moqua Seth en me tendant mon manteau et mon épée_.

_ Merci Seth.

Je pris ce qu'il me donnait, serrant les mâchoires. Je me retenais de justesse à retourner au château, quitte à prendre le risque de me faire réellement emprisonner. Mais attendre que le Soleil se couche me semblait au-dessus de mes forces.

_ ...Bella récupère donc vos affaires aussi.

_ Pardon ?

Seth sourit. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour sortir mon cheval de son box. Je le regardai faire, surveillant les alentours, histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer par un autre chevalier. Je passai la capuche sur ma tête, regardant le Soleil au zénith. Je soupirai, me pinçant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

_ Où irez-vous ? _Seth_ _me sortit de mes pensées._

Je me tournai vers lui, il tenait les rênes.

_ Je vais l'attendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et puis nous irons sur les chemins de pèlerinage.

_ De pèlerinage, hein ? _Sourit-il, entendu_.

Je ne répondis pas, prenant plutôt le parti de monter sur mon cheval. Seth fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il allait vérifier si la voie était libre. Il me fit alors un signe et je talonnai ma monture, allant jusqu'à la herse levée par Ben et Tyler qui veillaient à me laisser la voie libre pour quelques minutes encore. Ben m'avait brièvement expliqué son plan : il me malmenait quelques instants, jusqu'au sous-sol puis je devais le repousser. Tyler et son acolyte seraient quelques pas derrière mais n'auraient pas le temps de me rattraper quand je passerais une porte dérobée jusqu'aux écuries. Peut-être idiot comme plan, mais ils me couvraient pendant près d'une demi-heure, je ne leur en demandais pas tant…

Je ne m'autorisai à regarder derrière moi qu'une fois les premières maisons du village atteintes. Les remparts se détachaient dans le ciel sans nuages, comme des murs infranchissables et impatients d'enfermer en leur sein la seule qui ait jamais comptée pour moi.

Je franchis les rues au pas, laissant les regards me fixer, et les questions se poser. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de voir la Lune.

Je trouvai bientôt un endroit, près de là où Bella et moi nous étions retrouvés deux nuits auparavant. L'herbe était verte et humide, les arbustes foisonnant. Je mis pied à terre et entraînai mon cheval plus au loin entre les arbres. Sur une petite butte, caché, j'attendis, me remémorant les instants si courts passés ici. Alors que les animaux, effarouchés par ma présence au début, revenaient prendre leurs quartiers, j'écoutai la légère brise dans les branches, le clapotis de l'eau sur la rive et mes doigts rythmèrent mon attente. Si je fermai les yeux, je réussissais aussi à allier à la mélodie dans ma tête celle du rire de Bella. Alors je combinai le tout dans mon esprit, aspirant à la serrer contre moi.

La jalousie et la violence que j'avais senties monter en moi ce matin revinrent en force. Je serrai les poings, arrachant convulsivement des brins d'herbe, le regard au loin. Je savais que ma réaction était ridicule, je lisais suffisamment l'amour dans le regard de Bella, mais voir Ben et leur relation, je devenais jaloux et possessif. Il s'effaçait pourtant et j'avais bien vu qu'il était mal à l'aise devant moi. Il comprenait mes sentiments. Mais ça n'empêchait pas mon besoin de toucher Bella pour la marquer comme mienne…Je souris. Ce collier se calait parfaitement contre sa poitrine, et j'avais hâte de la voir, uniquement avec cela sur elle…

J'ôtai mon manteau, au bout d'un moment, plantant un poignard près de mes bottes, m'étendant à l'ombre. Je détestais rester inactif. Toujours, j'avais eu une chose à faire. En suivant le vol des insectes autour de moi, je replongeai dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Ceux dans lesquels je suivais mon père chez ses patients. Il me demandait de plus en plus mon avis, et je soupçonnais que c'était uniquement pour vérifier mes connaissances. Bien sûr, il était fier que je sache me battre, mais au fond de son regard je pouvais souvent lire qu'il préférait me voir au chevet de patients que sur un terrain de combats. Mais quand vous avez Emmett comme frère aîné, vous ne pouviez pas rester « à ne rien faire », mais deviez chercher un sujet de combat, vous battre, et rire des défaites des autres. Combien de fois avait-il ri de mes échecs à le désarmer ? Malgré tout, il y avait une chose où j'étais meilleur que lui : la course. Je courais plus vite, et surtout sur un cheval. Il était toujours loin de moi quand j'estimais qu'il avait assez couru. Et Jasper ne faisait rien pour nous rattraper. Il préférait plutôt nous départager en nous ridiculisant tous les deux au corps à corps. Parce que Jasper était bien meilleur que mon frère. Et ce n'était pas facile à imaginer quand on voyait Emmett se battre…

Mais il y avait aussi des moments où ma mère et ma sœur accaparaient mon attention. Certes, la plupart du temps, je le regrettais. Mais à d'autres, quand elles allaient en ville et souhaitaient simplement une escorte, je m'acquittais de mon devoir avec plaisir. Je les entendais rire et débattre de tout et de rien. Quand Alice allait trop loin, je m'interposais et recevais son regard noir avec autant de courage que possible. Et puis, un bijou plus tard, elle me pardonnait et me faisait promettre de toujours traiter ainsi les femmes. Ce que je m'efforçais de faire, même si c'était difficile en ne voyant qu'une à deux fois la femme en question…Ce qu'elle regrettait bien plus encore que lorsque je m'interposais. Mais ce vagabondage, ces voyages d'une femme à une autre ne révélaient qu'une chose : je n'avais pas trouvé Bella. Je n'avais pas trouvé la seule qui pouvait maitriser mon cœur d'un unique regard, et développer autant mon besoin de protection.

Je soupirai, me rassis. A quelques pas, mon cheval broutait tranquillement, sans s'inquiéter des angoisses qui tendaient mon corps. Si Aro agissait ? S'il retenait Bella et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de venir ? Bien sûr, j'irais la chercher si tel était le cas, mais attendre une nuit de plus sans être sûr de pouvoir la garder avec moi le lendemain me rendait fou. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, me rendant compte que la nuit tombait enfin. Le Soleil était bas à l'horizon, quittant le ciel pour la nuit.

Je me levai, prêt à faire les cent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive…

**Bella POV**

_ Bella, la demoiselle te demande. _Souffla Jane en passant près de moi alors que je nettoyais la table du diner._

_ Pardon ? _Je relevai la tête précipitamment_.

Au lieu de répondre, Jane me désigna la porte. Je jetai un œil à Angela, immobile de l'autre côté de la porte. Je me mordis la lèvre encore en voyant l'état de son visage et son cou. Aro s'était apparemment défoulé sur elle…Je m'en voulais tant !

Angie me fit signe d'y aller, alors que Jessica ricanait.

_ Jessica Stanley. _Grinça Jane et l'interpellée se tut_.

J'arrêtai donc ce que je faisais et montai jusqu'à l'appartement de Tanya Denali. Je la pensais déjà en route avec ses compagnes, mais visiblement, elle resterait encore ce soir…

Tanya était assise sur les canapés dans son salon. Quand j'entrais, elle se leva et resta à un pas de moi.

_ J'ai joué et j'ai perdu, Isabella.

_ Mademoiselle ? _Demandai-je, perplexe._

Elle sourit et m'invita à m'asseoir à sa suite. J'obéis, scrutant son visage pour deviner ses intentions.

_ Je dois vous remercier, Isabellla. _Elle_ _me fit taire d'un geste_. Je voulais Edward. Il est magnifique, volontaire et loyal, comme peu d'hommes que je connais. Je voulais ce mariage parce que je refuse d'être ignorée. Je voulais voir son regard sur moi. Et j'ai cru y être parvenue. Mais j'ai accepté votre union. Isabella, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être si…Uni, en parfaite cohésion. Grâce à vous et à Edward, je le sais. Merci.

Je la regardai comme si elle avait un troisième œil.

_ J'ai accepté ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Bien sûr, j'étais partie pour vous faire punir mais je vous ai vus avec Edward et j'ai compris que rien ne vous séparerait.

Cette fois, je sentis une larme de désarroi et bonheur sur ma joue.

_ Il est furieux de cet affront, mais Aro n'est pas idiot. Il verra comme nous. _Promit-elle_.

_ Ma demoiselle…_Je ne savais pas quoi dire_.

_ Appelez-moi Tanya, après tout, nous sommes pareilles.

Et sans prévenir, elle se leva et fit une révérence devant moi.

_ Merci. _Ne pus-je que dire_.

Elle hocha la tête, puis vint une de ses amies.

Je les laissai, partageant un dernier regard d'égale à égale avec Tanya Denali. Je remontai, comme ralentie, jusqu'à ma chambre. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel revirement, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Si Tanya acceptait de laisser partir Edward, il ne serait pas pourchassé pour un mariage comme celui-ci, toutefois, il serait pourchassé par mon père parce qu'il n'aurait plus de raisons de le garder en vie… Arrivée au haut des marches, je croisai le regard d'Angela. Et nous allâmes, en silence, dans ma chambre. Je ramassai le petit bagage que j'avais préparé dans la journée, passai mon manteau sur les épaules, et relevai la tête vers elle. Angie semblait au bord des larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras, sentant ses épaules trembler.

_ Viens avec nous, Angie.

_ Tu sais que je ne peux pas. _Sourit-elle en essuyant ses joues_.

_ Mais comment vais-je faire pour partir en sachant ce qui t'attend ? !

_ Ca lui passera, Bella. Et puis, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. J'aime te voir sourire et espérer. _Avoua-t-elle en plaçant la capuche sur ma tête_. Et Edward m'a promis qu'il veillerait à ce que tu souris et espères toujours.

_ Angie. _L'enlaçai-je une nouvelle fois, sentant une larme rouler encore sur mes joues._

Nous descendîmes en silence, bras dessus, bras dessous. Nous allâmes jusqu'au jardin privé et Angela passa avec moi la porte dérobée. A quelques pas de là, alors que les commerces et maisons étaient tous clos, je trouvai Leah et Seth, accompagnés de Ben, Embry et Jacob. A part ce dernier, tous me souriaient. Leah vint m'enlacer et me souhaita bonne chance.

_ Fais attention à toi, Bells. _Murmura Embry en déposant un baiser sur ma joue_.

Je souris, acceptai leurs recommandations et la main de Ben.

_ Je t'accompagne.

J'acquiesçai. Jacob me lança plusieurs regards noirs, mais je l'occultais. S'il était venu pour me disputer, il pouvait repartir. Je regardai alors la monture à un pas de moi et déglutis. Je n'étais jamais montée sur un cheval. Ben m'aida, et je tins fermement la selle alors qu'il s'installait derrière moi.

_ Prête ? _Demanda-t-il, et je regardai une dernière fois mes amis avant d'acquiescer_.

En quelques minutes, nous avions enfin quitté la campagne et je repérais la butte derrière laquelle le lac se trouvait. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon souffle était saccadé, et j'oubliais presque que je me trouvais sur un cheval. Je scannai la nuit, sous la pleine lune. Les arbres me semblaient tous menaçants, même le clapotis de l'eau sur les rives était comme une attaque. Mais je retrouvai enfin ma respiration, que je ne pensais pas avoir coupé, quand je vis Edward au bord de l'eau, immobile.

_ Edward !

Je bougeai si vite que le cheval se cabra et je retins un cri d'effroi alors que Ben avait déjà stabilisé sa monture. Sans un mot, il s'arrêta, et m'aida à descendre.

Je relevai ma jupe et courus vers Edward. Je vis avec soulagement ses bras s'ouvrir pour m'accueillir et j'inspirai son odeur à pleins poumons.

_ Je t'aime. _Murmurai-je contre son cou et ses bras se resserrèrent contre ma taille. _

Je remarquai alors la tension qui diminuait en lui et me blottis encore plus.

_ Aro enverra sûrement des hommes à votre recherche dès l'aube, ne restez pas longtemps ici. _Conseilla Ben en rompant la bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais._

_ Merci Ben.

La voix d'Edward était rauque d'émotions, mais son visage était détendu. J'étais rassurée, il semblait avoir oublié sa jalousie dans le château. Je souris et remerciai Ben d'un signe de tête.

_ Veillez sur elle, Edward. Elle a droit à tout ce que vous proposez.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, quand ils auraient fini, peut-être que je pourrais récupérer nos sacs.

Comme s'ils avaient lu dans mes pensées, Edward et Ben transférèrent nos affaires à son campement de fortune et mon ami s'éloigna.

Quand il eut disparu derrière la butte, je réalisai que, cette fois, j'avais vraiment tiré un trait sur ma vie d'avant. Bien sûr, quitter mes amis, mes habitudes pour l'inconnu était terrifiant, mais Edward était à mes côtés et cela me suffisait. Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et me serra contre lui. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et souris en tournant la tête. Il m'embrassa doucement, et je me tournai pour être face à lui. Mes doigts montèrent dans ses cheveux, et s'y accrochèrent. Je me pressai contre son torse, buvant son baiser avec toute la peur et l'espoir qui me tenaillaient.

Nous nous écartâmes, haletants, le front d'Edward posé sur le mien. Je rouvris les yeux pour plonger dans l'océan émeraude face à moi. Je souris et le laissai m'entrainer au sol. D'abord assis, nous nous retrouvâmes vite allongés, perdus dans notre passion. Je gémis quand nos langues se trouvèrent, et l'attirai vers moi avec force. Edward passa lentement ses mains sur mon corps, jusqu'à mes hanches, sa langue quittant la mienne pour rejoindre le lobe de mon oreille.

_ Edward…_Soupirai-je en fermant les yeux, me laissant uniquement guidée par les sensations._

La chaleur recouvrait mon corps, et s'y infiltrait au rythme de nos caresses. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos, je sentis ses muscles rouler sous mon toucher. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus, guidant plutôt nos découvertes. Edward m'aida à lui ôter sa tunique et je le vis à la lumière de la Lune. Son regard brillait, enflammant mon corps. Je traçai doucement les contours de son torse, appréciant l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Je croisai son regard et il me captura. Je restai alors haletante, ses mains pleines de dextérité défirent mon corsage pour libérer ma poitrine à sa bouche. Je gémis, les hanches poussant vers lui. Je me cambrai, des frissons parcouraient mon corps bouillonnant. Il prit entre deux doigts le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert. Il le serra dans sa paume puis le laissa retomber sur ma peau rafraichie. Le contraste n'était pas énorme, mais suffisant pour me faire gémir encore plus. Edward sourit, fier de lui. Je crochetai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le forçai à remonter pour m'embrasser. Sa langue joua avec la mienne, s'ôtant alors que je cherchai à l'atteindre. Frustrée, j'attaquai plus violemment ses lèvres et Edward rit contre ma bouche en m'accordant enfin ce que je voulais. Encore plus lentement, il entreprit de faire glisser ma jupe. Ses doigts frôlaient ma peau, sa bouche déposait des baisers sensuels le long de mon ventre. Ma jupe et ma chemise en dessous furent rejetées en arrière pour laisser libre espace à ses caresses. Mon corps me brulait, mon centre palpitait sous ses doigts. Je cessai cependant de respirer quand il écarta lentement mes cuisses pour y passer sa tête.

_ Edward ! Non…

Mais il ne s'interrompit pas cette fois. Je retombai sur le dos, le souffle court, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Sa langue me caressait, et mon esprit sembla s'éteindre. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant que la combinaison de sa langue et ses doigts. Les cris étouffés que j'entendais me semblaient lointain et irréels. Mon corps ne répondait plus qu'à ses propres volontés, et la boule au fond de mon corps éclata au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

Je tremblai encore un moment, les yeux grands ouverts pour trouver ceux d'Edward. Il souriait, et sa bouche se posa lentement sur mes joues, ma mâchoire puis mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je rougis en sentant le goût spécial sur sa langue. Il caressait mon visage, m'apaisant. Ses hanches, recouvertes de leurs braies, me narguaient et sans que je réfléchisse à ce que je faisais, je baissai la main pour le déshabiller. Edward poussa un grognement satisfait contre ma gorge, m'aidant dans la manœuvre. Sa langue dessina sur la peau à la base de mon cou, ses doigts faisant renaître la boule de plaisir dans mon être.

Et puis, je sentis son sexe contre le mien. Je repris ma respiration précipitamment. Rien que ce léger contact tendait mon corps vers la libération. Edward prit appui sur ses avant-bras, et planta son regard dans le mien. Je lisais combien il se retenait d'accélérer, mais aussi sa principale question : étais-je prête ?

Je déglutis et lui fis signe. Lentement, il reprit possession de mon corps.

_ Ma Bella. _Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille_.

Je m'arque-boutai contre lui, mes hanches s'ajustant aux siennes. Edward plaça sa tête près de la mienne, pénétrant plus encore en moi. J'entendais son souffle erratique, je sentais son cœur emballé et ses poussées toutes plus rapides et puissantes que les autres…Et le plaisir nous submergea en même temps.

Je griffai son dos, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

Edward resta immobile, encore en moi, nous laissant le temps de revenir à la réalité. Mon corps cessa de trembler quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Edward se dégageait pour ne pas peser sur moi. Il m'attira contre lui, et je nous écoutai reprendre notre respiration.

Les étoiles étaient les derniers témoins de notre amour quand Edward me prit dans ses bras pour m'emmener sous le couvert de son campement. Son cheval ne nous accorda aucun regard alors qu'Edward allumait tendrement le feu en moi. Encore. Je me laissai guider par ses caresses, ses paroles apaisantes et engageantes. Son être se mêla au mien avec douceur et je basculai de nouveau sous les coups de boutoir qu'il donnait. Nos corps s'aimèrent plusieurs heures d'affilées, nous engourdissant autant que reprenant vie.

OoOoOoOoO

**Edward POV**

Bella était calée dans mes bras, la tête contre mon épaule. Je cherchai de quoi nous couvrir maintenant que la température chutait, avant de partir. La couverture de mon équipement fit l'affaire. Bella se blottit plus encore contre moi et je la serrai, par réflexe. Je humais son parfum, mêlé au mien. J'avais conscience que ce n'était pas le lieu pour faire l'amour avec elle, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je devais la retrouver, je devais récupérer ce que nous avions été…Et ça avait été mille fois mieux. Je souris. Venant de Bella, je ne pouvais pas imaginer être déçu.

_ Edward…_Murmura-t-elle contre mon cou, mi-éveillée, mi-endormie_.

Une fierté toute masculine gonfla en moi et j'embrassai son front. J'aurais aimé la garder comme ça encore des jours, mais l'aube approchait dangereusement, et je n'étais pas prêt à la perdre maintenant que nous étions là.

Je caressai doucement son visage, dégageant les cheveux de son front.

_ Bella, nous devons y aller. _Chuchotai-je dans son oreille et elle fit « non » de la tête, adorable._

Je souris et m'écartai, espérant qu'elle ouvrirait ainsi les yeux. L'espoir ne fut pas vain. Je plongeai directement dans ses prunelles noisette et aperçus le rouge monter à ses joues. J'y passai le dos de la main.

_ Bonjour, Bella.

_ Bonjour…

Elle hésita, cette fois encore à m'approcher. Je souris devant sa timidité. Je la serrai contre moi et pris ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre.

_ Nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps. _Signalai-je en m'écartant encore._

Elle acquiesça et ce fut le signal pour que nous nous préparions. Je désignai un endroit à Bella où elle puisse se rafraichir, tout en sellant mon cheval.

_ Où allons-nous ? _Demanda Bella en revenant, les cheveux humides, son manteau sur le bras._

_ Je connais quelques chemins de traverses. Nous allons remonter vers chez moi, en vérifiant de ne pas être suivi. _Expliquai-je_.

Elle baissa les yeux, et je la rejoignis d'un pas.

_ Bella, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je…_Elle se mordit la lèvre_. Tu crois qu'Il va envoyer quelqu'un à ma recherche ?

_ J'en suis sûr, Bella. Il ne voudra pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. _J'hésitai à poursuivre mais je repris quand même_. Veux-tu que nous allions chez le seigneur Marcus ?

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Il voudra sûrement te connaitre, peut-être pourra-t-il même nous aider…Et ils ne nous chercheront pas là-bas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis reporta son attention sur moi.

_ D'accord.

Je souris pour la rassurer et l'embrassai chastement.

_ En route.

Je l'aidai à s'installer, puis la rejoignis. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et attrapai les rênes.

_ Accroche-toi.

Elle hocha de la tête et je talonnai ma monture. Nous quittâmes prudemment les bois, le Soleil commençant à se lever à l'horizon, nous laissant près d'une heure d'avance.

Le silence nous entourait. Devant moi, Bella découvrait les alentours du château où elle avait été enfermée. Contre mon torse, elle observait les fermes isolées, les paysans qui se préparaient au travail et le paysage qui changeait. Tout en parcourant les miles qui nous séparaient encore du château de Marcus Volturi, Bella me raconta ce qu'on lui avait dit de sa mère.

_ Marcus est dit comme celui qui l'aurait récupérée. C'est une raison pour laquelle ils se détestent Aro et lui. Du moins, Aro ne supporte pas son frère. Il parait qu'il a tendance à s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas. _Sourit-elle, mais je vis que cela ne montait pas à ses yeux._

Je déposai un baiser dans sa nuque et son regard s'illumina.

_ Peut-être qu'il te laissera un peu de temps avec elle. _Une lueur de panique s'alluma plutôt dans ses prunelles_. Enfin, si tu en as envie. _Assurai-je_.

_ Je…Edward, pour moi, elle est…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, des enfants jouaient dans les champs autour de leurs parents qui discutaient ou chantonnaient. Le contraste était assez significatif avec ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusque-là… Je serrai mes bras autour d'elle, pour lui montrer ma présence. Bella posa ses mains sur les miennes, et nous continuâmes encore en silence.

Quand les remparts apparurent, Bella se redressa. Elle observa les alentours. Je la scrutai et vis son visage s'illuminer.

_ Je n'avais pas imaginé que cela serait si différent. _Murmura-t-elle_.

_ Tu verras, Marcus est vraiment différent de son frère.

Je ralentis la cadence, et les gardes près de la herse nous saluèrent. Certains hésitaient, mais je repérai Eric et Julien. Bella regardait partout, et semblait s'illuminer rien qu'en voyant tant de nouveautés. Je souris et m'arrêtai à un pas d'Eric et Julien.

_ Seigneur, vous y êtes parvenus, alors ! _Nous félicita Eric en attrapant le mors de mon cheval._

_ Y a encore des rumeurs, Edward. _Ajouta Julien_.

_ Merci les gars. Vous connaissez Bella.

Alors que je l'aidais à descendre du cheval, Bella eut un sourire timide. Elle se pressa contre moi, et je passai le bras autour de sa taille.

_ Ma demoiselle. _Fit Eric avec une légère révérence_.

_ Sire. _Répondit-elle_.

_ Tu crois que nous pourrions voir le seigneur Marcus ?

_ Va savoir, il se balade. _Commença Julien_.

_ Mais avec le remue-ménage qui s'amorce, il va bientôt savoir que vous êtes là. _Rit Eric en ouvrant la marche vers le château._

Nous traversâmes la cour intérieure, les domestiques s'arrêtaient alors que leurs questions prenaient forme sur leurs lèvres. Bella semblait mal à l'aise, et je me demandais si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

_ Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais un monstre. _Souffla-t-elle quand nous eûmes passé la porte._

_ Ils s'interrogent, Bella.

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne et m'arrêtai pour capturer son regard.

_ Ca va aller ?

Elle regarda autour de nous. Je sentais, moi aussi, les regards qui nous étudiaient. Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Sire Cullen ! _M'interpella_ _le seigneur Marcus, avec joie_.

Je me retournai, et vis son sourire. Les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Bella, j'avançai et m'inclinai devant le maitre de séant.

_ Sire, pardonnez notre arrivée impromptue.

_ Voyons, Edward, vous êtes le bienvenu avec votre…Isabella ?

La surprise était claire dans sa voix.

_ Messire.

Bella fit une révérence, et garda son regard baissé. Marcus nous observa tour à tour puis avança pour prendre la seconde main de Bella dans la sienne. Elle sursauta au contact et resta stupéfaite en le voyant lui faire un baisemain.

_ C'est un honneur, ma demoiselle.

Bella me regarda, les yeux remplis d'étonnement et d'autres sentiments plus indistincts. Je souris, mon pouce faisant des petits cercles apaisants sur le dos de sa main.

_ Mes…Messire.

_ Appelle-moi Marcus, voyons ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ta visite.

Sans un mot de plus, il nous fit signe de le suivre dans un salon. La décoration était sobre mais pas austère. Quelques tapisseries et une bibliothèque recouvraient deux pans de murs. Une grande cheminée était allumée, conférant un espace chaleureux et calme dans ce château.

_ Dois-je imaginer que mon stupide et narcissique frère t'a enfin laissé libre de tes mouvements ? _Demanda Marcus en s'installant dans un fauteuil, face à nous_.

Bella baissa la tête. Marcus me lança un regard étonné, et je pris le parti d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé depuis notre arrivée à ma famille et moi. Quand j'eus fini, le seigneur garda le silence, contemplant le visage de Bella. Celle-ci s'efforçait de ne pas croiser son regard, fixant son attention sur les tentures.

_ Tout cela est vrai, Isabella ?

Elle fut obligée de le regarder, je vis ses joues rosir.

_ Oui, sire. Mais, je…Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça.

_ Et pourquoi alors ?

Elle échangea un regard avec moi, et je lui souris pour la rassurer.

_ Je…Je veux savoir si le seigneur Aro a décidé de me faire poursuivre.

_ Je n'ai encore rien entendu, mon enfant. Mais vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le souhaitez.

_ Merci. Il ne s'agira pourtant que de quelques heures.

_ Où comptez-vous aller ?

_ Chez moi.

_ Si loin ? Vous savez, Isabella a droit à son rang.

_ Je sais, sire. Seulement son père ne semble pas de cet avis.

_ Peu m'importe ce rang, sire. Je ne veux qu'Edward. _Nous interrompit Bella_.

Et malgré moi, un sourire fendit mon visage. Je passai une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, et vis qu'elle me regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle me sourit à son tour.

_ Je crois que tu n'aurais jamais pris tous ces risques si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et puis…Ca se voit. _Intervint Marcus après un instant de silence_.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se voit ? _M'étonnai-je._

Marcus ne dit rien, il se contenta de nous regarder l'un après l'autre et de sourire.

Quelqu'un nous apporta de quoi manger. Marcus nous parla de son château et de ses gens. Il me demanda aussi si j'avais prévenu ma famille de mon retour et affirmai que j'avais envoyé une lettre deux jours plus tôt. Par la même occasion, je les avais prévenus que je pensais revenir, accompagné de Bella.

Plus tard, Marcus proposa à Bella de faire appeler son tailleur. Bella avait les yeux qui brillaient de larmes retenues lorsqu'elle avait vu l'homme entrer, avec des sacs entiers de tenues.

_ C'est parfait ! _S'exclama-t-il_.

J'acquiesçai, sentant les doigts de Bella se refermer sur les miens. Je pris son visage en coupe, pour murmurer contre ses lèvres.

_ Je ne pars pas sans toi, Bella. Profite de ce qu'il t'offre.

Je dégageai doucement sa lèvre d'entre ses dents, et lui souris, de mon sourire en coin. Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint m'embrasser. Elle passa une main dans ma nuque et laissa le bout de sa langue jouer avec la mienne, avant de se dégager de mon embrasse. Ses prunelles brillaient soudain du désir qui grandissait en moi.

_ Isabella, mon enfant, j'aimerais te présenter Renée.

Le seigneur Marcus rompit notre petit moment, et je réalisai que j'étais bien trop près de Bella, pour les convenances. Je m'écartai, une main dans les cheveux. Ce fut le hoquet de surprise qui me fit relever la tête.

Face à moi se tenait une femme au visage aussi pâle que Bella, une lèvre coincée entre les dents. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, et dégageaient une nuque droite et pourtant tendue.

Je captai la tension extrême dans le corps de Bella et ne pus rien dire quand la fameuse Renée vint l'enlacer. Bella lâcha ma main et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la femme.

_ Maman. _Pleura-t-elle_.

Je restai figé, me trouvant devant la mère de Bella, lisant sa joie et ses regrets sur son visage.

Le seigneur Marcus vint prendre mon bras et je le suivis sans réfléchir en-dehors de la pièce.

_ Laissons-leur un moment. _Dit-il en me guidant jusqu'à la salle du trône au bout de la galerie._

Je m'arrêtai, à peine entré. Marcus alla s'asseoir non pas sur le trône, mais sur l'un des bancs sur les côtés.

_ Je pense qu'elles avaient besoin de se rencontrer. _Commença-t-il_.

_ Vous avez raison, sire.

Il hocha la tête et prit une coupe qu'on lui tendait. Je pris la mienne et me postai devant l'une des sculptures. Le buste était drapé d'un vêtement lourd, la tête ornée d'une couronne aux pierres précieuses. C'était l'unique statue de la pièce avec une telle précision pour les détails.

_ Le plus vieil ancêtre Volturi. C'était un roi puissant, et vénéré. Ses fils se sont disputés son royaume, et personne n'a plus réussi à unifier ses terres depuis lors. _Expliqua-t-il_.

_ Il était aussi impressionnant en vrai ?

Marcus éclata de rire et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

_ Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas à ce point, jeune homme !

_ Oh ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. _Assurai-je en réalisant mon audace_.

_ Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je décidai d'aller m'asseoir, pour ne pas risquer de dire d'autres idioties. Marcus s'installa au même endroit que quelques minutes plus tôt puis, il m'interrogea.

_ Comptez-vous l'épouser sans l'accord d'Aro ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte…

_ De vous épouser ? Ou sans l'accord ?

_ Sans l'accord. Elle a vécu si longtemps sous sa coupe.

_ Je sais, oui. J'ai tenté de l'emmener avec moi, en même temps que Renée. Mais il a refusé. Et comme je n'étais pas le bienvenu, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Isabella, elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans.

_ Sire, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

_ Parce que Sulpicia ne peut avoir d'enfant, Edward. Et mon frère pense à sa descendance. Si Isabella avait été un garçon, il en aurait fait un chevalier de haut rang. Il n'a pu lui donner un rang à cause de son épouse. Elle détestait Renée.

_ Pourquoi ? Enfin, sans vouloir…

_ Non, ta curiosité me plait. Renée a été la favorite d'Aro. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Marcus but une gorgée, je sentais son regard au-dessus de sa coupe. Pour me donner une contenance, je l'imitai.

_ Aro prenait Renée quand bon lui semblait. _Expliqua-t-il de but en blanc_. Je crois qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Pas assez pour officialiser sa situation, il aurait pu en faire une compagne. Mais il tenait à elle.

_ Et Dame Sulpicia n'était pas du même avis. _Supposai-je_.

_ Elle a tenté de faire éliminer Renée quand elle a appris pour la grossesse. A cette époque, Renée rentrait au village tous les soirs. Il le lui a interdit à ce moment-là. Sulpicia est devenue folle et a appelé James Hunter à sa garde. A l'époque, il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais, Sulpicia a levé James contre Aro.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Aro en avait peur, Edward.

Je comprenais mieux la raison pour laquelle James faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'aval de la femme du seigneur, le seigneur lui-même n'ayant personne pour l'arrêter.

_ Et Isabella est née. _Sourit-il, me sortant de mes pensées_.

_ Pourquoi sa mère est-elle venue seule ici ?

_ Sulpicia la menaçait toujours. Elle voulait avoir l'influence exclusive sur Isabella, j'imagine. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris Renée sous mon aile, défiant Sulpicia qui la voulait morte. Aro m'en a voulu d'intervenir. Seulement, il était hors de question qu'elle souffre plus. Et puis, si Renée venait ici, Aro n'aurait que la sécurité d'Isabella à assurer, ce qui serait plus facile.

_ Il n'assurait pas sa sécurité, sire. Il la traitait pire qu'une servante. _L'interrompis-je, les poings serrés aux souvenirs._

_ C'est sa manière à lui, Edward. Votre colère est légitime. Mais, Aro veillait sur sa fille.

Je gardai le silence, et Marcus en fit autant, comme si ce sujet de discussion s'était tari. Ce fut quand le messager entra que nous revînmes au présent.

_ Bien, mon frère semble déterminer à garder la mainmise sur sa fille. _Dit-il en repliant la missive._

_ Vous allez m'obliger à la ramener ?

Il ne dit rien, sourit, puis s'assit sur son trône.

_ Non. Je vais lui laisser une chance. Si Bella revenait tout de suite, Aro serait trop furieux pour voir ce qu'il doit voir la concernant.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Sa fille est une demoiselle d'un rang distingué, un rang qu'il lui doit.

**Bella POV**

Elle tenait la brosse à cheveux et je fermai les yeux pour mieux sentir sa présence.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Ma mère.

Ma mère était là, et elle m'aidait à m'habiller.

J'étais comme dans un rêve, sauf que c'était la première fois que je voyais le visage de ma mère. Mes yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, mes doigts cherchaient son bras et mon sourire trouvait son reflet chez Renée.

Quand Edward et sire Marcus nous avaient laissées, nous avions encore partagé notre embrasse. Je m'étais serrée encore plus contre ce corps nouveau et pourtant si connu, inspirant cette fragrance retrouvée.

Et puis, elle s'était écartée pour regarder mon visage. Ses doigts avaient caressé mes joues, et avaient évalué la longueur de mes cheveux. J'avais passé les mains le long de ses bras, et les avais passés autour de ma taille. Elle avait souri et accepté ma demande. Nous avions repris un nouveau câlin.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Sa voix encore étrange me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai le regard vers Renée…Ma mère.

_ J'ai l'impression de rêver. _Avouai-je_.

_ Moi aussi. _Rit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue_. Mais cette robe te va tellement à ravir que ça ne peut être un rêve, Bella.

Je souris, réalisant qu'elle avait utilisé d'elle-même ce diminutif. Je posai les yeux sur la robe bleu nuit que je portais. Elle était à manches longues, mais en décolleté rond sur la poitrine, et la taille resserrée dans une ceinture en dentelle s'affinait. Devant, la robe s'arrêtait aux genoux, et laissait voir un jupon assorti. Je relevai les yeux vers ma mère. Elle parlait avec le tailleur des autres tenues qu'il pouvait me confectionner.

_ Ce sera parfait. A demain, alors ! _Salua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte_.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Elle porta les mains à son visage, comme émerveillée. Je rougis, et fis une révérence.

_ Bella, tu es…Magnifique. Cette couleur te va parfaitement bien. Mais viens, tu dois mettre des chaussures aussi !

_ Oh ! J'ai l'habitude d'être dans ces…

_ Non, Bella ! Tu dois mettre…Celles-ci seront parfaites. _Décréta-t-elle en me présentant les ballerines à talons assorties à la robe._

Je souris d'une oreille à l'autre et les mis. Je pris quelques centimètres d'un seul coup, mais appréciai mon reflet dans le miroir en pied. J'avais du mal à me reconnaitre. Mes cheveux étaient libres sur mes épaules, seules deux nattes sur mon crâne les maintenaient en place. Cette robe était bien sûr la plus belle et la plus coûteuse que je n'avais jamais portée.

_ Oh ! Bella, ne pleure pas ! _S'écria ma mère en passant ses pouces sur mes joues._

_ Merci. Je…

_ Je sais, ma chérie.

Elle embrassa ma joue, puis, un léger coup à la porte nous interrompit.

_ Ma demoiselle, Renée, le repas va être servi. _Indiqua une domestique_.

_ J'arrive, Lucy. _Sourit ma mère avant de se tourner vers moi._

J'étais bouche bée. Jamais on ne m'avait appelée autrement que par mon prénom. Et puis, je vis son regard. Je portai la main à ce qu'elle observait.

_ Il est très beau.

Elle soupesa le pendentif qui tombait toujours sur ma poitrine, en-dehors de ma robe.

_ C'est Edward qui me l'a offert. _Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux_.

Renée ne dit rien et je relevai la tête.

_ Ce jeune chevalier t'aime, ma chérie.

_ Comme je l'aime. _Répondis-je en souriant_.

_ Oui. _Fut sa seule réponse avant de se reprendre._ Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, ma demoiselle.

_ Je ne peux pas ! Renée, je n'ai jamais…Je ne suis qu'une servante…

_ Pas ce soir, Isabella. Plus maintenant. _Assura-t-elle en croisant mon regard apeuré_. Tu es la demoiselle Isabella Volturi, reçue par son oncle Marcus. Oh ! Ma chérie, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment ! Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as souffert, je te promets que nous ferons tout pour t'éviter ça à nouveau !

J'allais pour répondre, mais elle m'interrompit. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser passer, et je compris que je devais jouer ce rôle au moins ce soir. Je hochai la tête et la suivis jusqu'à la salle de repas. J'admirai les galeries et savourai le bien-être des domestiques que je croisais. Aucun ne connaissait mon identité, et ils me traitaient tous comme l'invitée de leur seigneur. Si bien qu'un léger sourire était apparu sur mes lèvres lorsqu'on m'annonça.

_ La demoiselle Isabella.

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil, le regard d'Edward me détaillait avec chaleur et sire Marcus était assis en bout de table, satisfait.

_ Entrez mon enfant.

Marcus se leva et vint me proposer son bras. Je rougis en le prenant et il sourit.

_ Permettez-moi de vous dire combien vous êtes radieuse, ma chère Isabella.

_ Merci, seigneur. Vous êtes trop généreux pour une simple…

_ Assortiments de gibier. _Annonça un homme, avec un plat énorme dans les bras_.

Nous nous assîmes. Je me retrouvai face à Edward, à droite de mon oncle. Je croisai les émeraudes d'Edward et vis son sourire en coin. Le repas se fit au rythme des chants d'un troubadour et de deux magiciens. Ils firent apparaître une colombe près de moi, et je ne pus retenir mes exclamations de joie. Je me figeai toutefois quand la colombe vint se placer sur mon épaule. Je croisai le regard d'Edward, il riait, mais attendait aussi de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Je regardai du coin de l'œil l'oiseau sur mon épaule, et celui-ci s'envola pour rejoindre le magicien.

_ La colombe vous a apporté amour et paix, ma demoiselle. _Expliqua celui-ci et je le remerciai timidement._

OoOoOoOoOoO

La porte de ma chambre se referma sur Renée, et je restai à contempler le ciel nocturne. La soirée était déjà avancée, mais je n'avais pas sommeil, bien trop tendue par tout ce qui s'était passé depuis notre arrivée. C'était comme si cela faisait des semaines que nous étions là, au lieu de quelques heures.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil, un châle sur les épaules, seulement vêtue d'une longue chemise près du corps. J'attrapai une brosse, et me coiffai, l'esprit encore bouillonnant.

Quelques coups furent portés à ma porte avant d'ouvrir. Du coin de l'œil, je reconnus Edward. Il me semblait bien que deux chambres nous avaient été octroyées… Sans un mot, il vint s'installer sur un bras du fauteuil, et me prit la brosse des mains. Je fermai les yeux, et me laissai aller aux doux mouvements de la brosse dans mes cheveux.

Bientôt, je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou et ma bouche s'entrouvrit. Je tendis le cou en arrière, lui dégageant plus d'espace, et Edward en profita pour créer des arabesques sur ma peau. Je frissonnai contre lui, l'attirant vers moi. Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et m'emmena sur le lit. Sans détacher ses lèvres des miennes, il nous allongea, et je tirai sur les boutons de sa tunique.

_ Tu étais éblouissante ce soir. _Souffla-t-il contre ma peau_.

_ La robe était très belle. _Réussis-je à murmurer tout en basculant pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui._

Edward passa ses mains le long de mes côtés, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat puissant.

_ De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Marcus ? _Demandai-je en repoussant sa chemise sur ses côtes._

_ De toi. _Fit sa voix rauque_.

Je relevai les yeux, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur ma poitrine, et je me cambrai sur lui. La friction que je créais ainsi me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Les yeux d'Edward n'étaient plus que braise.

_ Et qu'a-t-il dit ? _Dis-je, distante, occupée à défaire ses braies_.

Sa respiration se fit saccadée alors qu'il tentait de me répondre.

_ Il veut que tu…Hum…Jouisses de ta liberté…Bon dieu, Bella, arrête ça !

_ Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? _M'inquiétai-je en ôtant ma main de sur son sexe nu._

Edward avait les mâchoires serrées. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Au contraire, Bella…Seulement, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire l'amour…

Entendre ces mots dans sa bouche fit réagir mon corps plus intensément encore. Je sentis l'humidité entre mes cuisses.

Lentement, je me baissai pour que nos lèvres se frôlent.

_ Et si j'en ai vraiment très, très envie ?

J'eus du mal à reconnaitre ma voix, mais la fierté m'envahit quand son regard s'assombrit encore plus. Sous mes doigts, je sentais son cœur battre la chamade, comme le mien.

Edward ne répondit pas. Il m'embrassa, faisant glisser mes cheveux pour qu'ils fassent un écran entre le monde et nous. Je souris contre lui, et le laissai m'ôter ma chemise. Sa langue s'appliqua à goûter ma poitrine, ses doigts s'intéressant plus à mon centre. Edward grogna quand son doigt rencontra mon humidité. Je gémis, les hanches poussant vers sa main.

_ Ce n'est pas la robe qui te rend éblouissante mais ton corps.

_ Quoi ?

Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce dont on parlait. Je sentais plutôt mon corps brûler, des vagues de plaisir m'emplissant à chacune de ses caresses.

_ J'aime quand tes cheveux sont fous comme ça…_Continua-t-il, mais il m'avait perdue_.

Je m'arque-boutai plutôt, tirant sur ses épaules pour le faire venir sur moi. Edward glissa le long de mon corps, et sa bouche accompagna ses doigts. Mon corps entier trembla sous ses attentions, et je dus me mordre pour ne pas hurler quand Edward s'écarta.

Je me redressai sur les coudes, rougissante de ma posture.

_ Edward, tu…

Il rit et avança vers moi, tel un prédateur. Une de ses mains se plaça sous mes hanches et il m'attira à lui. Je me retrouvai sur ses genoux, la poitrine contre son torse. Il m'embrassa, tentateur, picorant mes lèvres et mes mâchoires de baisers fiévreux. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, et mes hanches se frottèrent contre lui. Entre mes cuisses, je sentais son membre vibrer. Ses mains prirent alors ma taille et lentement, Edward m'aida à m'empaler sur lui.

Nous retînmes notre respiration en même temps, nous laissant le temps de nous ajuster. Mais l'immobilité fut vite remplacée par le besoin impérieux qui nous consumait. Nous nous unissions, nos corps se couvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Mes cheveux s'emmêlaient, mon corps s'échauffait, et je ne voulais rien de plus que les bras d'Edward autour de moi. Je tendis la tête en arrière, il posa sa bouche sur mon cou et nous basculâmes sur le lit. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Nos mains se cherchaient. Quand elles se trouvèrent, Edward mêla notre extase par un baiser passionné.

Tout redevint aussi calme que possible, sauf nos cœurs et nos respirations qui étaient saccadés. Edward roula sur le côté, et je me blottis contre son torse. Il entrecroisa nos doigts et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_ Au moins, je suis sûre que toute cette journée n'est pas un rêve. _Murmurai-je_.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel moment comme celui-ci. _Ris-je contre son torse._

_ Alors, il va me falloir trouver de nouveaux moments, pour te persuader que tu ne rêves pas…_Promit-il en revenant au-dessus de moi_.

Je rougis en lisant tout ce qu'il y avait dans son regard. J'en aurais pour un moment avant de confondre rêve et réalité !

**Angela POV**

_ Le chevalier Mike Newton. _Annonça Tyler_.

Je me tournai vers la porte, pour voir Mike entrer. La poussière recouvrait sa tunique et une grande partie de ses bottes. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, son poing posé sur le pommeau de son épée comme s'il était prêt à se battre.

_ Sire. _Salua-t-il en s'inclinant devant Aro_.

Celui-ci ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard avant de l'interroger.

_ Qu'avez-vous trouvé, Mikael ?

_ Sire, ils ont quitté le château du seigneur Marcus hier matin…

_ C'est donc là qu'il l'a emmenée en premier. _Réfléchit Aro_.

_ Je peux les ramener, seigneur. _Assura Mike, et je cessai de respirer, autant que Maggie à mes côtés._

Depuis deux jours, nous priions pour qu'Edward et Bella soient en sécurité, hors de portée d'Aro. Quand celui-ci avait découvert leur fuite, il avait fait appel à Mike et ses hommes. Il les avait chargés de les tuer sur-le-champ. Mais ils étaient restés introuvables, et j'avais vu un changement se produire. Comme si Aro acceptait et respectait la décision de Bella…

_ Non, laissez-les. Faites plutôt passer un message : quiconque s'en prendra à eux sera pourchassé. Je veux voir jusqu'où elle va aller.

_ Mais…

Aro se leva, signalant la fin de la conversation. Il me sembla qu'il était voûté, mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Je croisai le regard soulagé de Maggie, et hochai la tête vers elle. Ils avaient gagné la bataille, mais avaient-ils gagné la guerre ?

**Alors, d'après vous ? Bataille, ou guerre ? LOL**

**Depuis quelques jours, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un COMPTE Facebook où je mettrai mon avancée, mes idées, mes questions… Ce sera aussi un lieu de papotages si on s'y retrouve !**

**Je vous attends : Spuffygirl Quatre-vingt Douze.**

**Trouvez-y les photos des tenues dont je parle, dont celle de Bella dans ce chapitre.**

**Le Service schizo pour votre plaisir est toujours en traitement…On espère vous le donner dans la semaine prochaine.**

**Bises, Spuffy**


	19. Chapter 19  17 S'aimer

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Voici le plus long chapitre que j'ai pu écrire pour cette fiction (voire pour toutes mes fictions !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, répondant à vos questions, vous donnant un aperçu de là où je vais avec cette fiction ^^**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et même les inscriptions sur mon compte Facebook.**

**Brune59 : me connaissant ? Bon, j'avoue, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une bataille MDR.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ça )**

**Chapitre 17- S'aimer.**

**Rosalie Hale POV**

_ Ils arrivent, maman ! Edward a réussi !

La voix d'Alice résonna dans la maison alors qu'elle courait d'une pièce à l'autre pour nous prévenir.

Emmet releva la tête de la tunique qu'il attachait et croisa mon regard. Il sourit et je sus ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Mon petit frère devient grand.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis du salon pour rejoindre Alice dans celui d'Esmée. Alice lisait, ou relisait, une missive par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

_ Rose ! Edward et Bella viennent ! Il l'amène ici ! _Applaudit-elle en venant me tirer par le bras._

_ Que dit-il ? _Demanda Emmet en approchant de sa mère_.

_ Il espère que nous sommes bien rentrés et nous annonce qu'il compte revenir avec Bella. _Expliqua Dame Esmée en relevant des yeux humides de la lettre._

J'approchai vers la famille, et Emmet me souleva dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer.

_ Petit Edward devient grand ! On va enfin s'amuser ! _Claironna-t-il quelques minutes_.

_ Em, repose-moi. Emmet ! _Suppliai-je en sentant mon estomac se tordre._

Il obéit et déposa un baiser claquant sur mes lèvres. Je le repoussai d'une tape sur le torse et il se détourna vers sa mère et sa sœur.

_ Rosalie, tu dois absolument retarder le bal !

_ Non ! _M'indignai-je_.

Certes, j'étais rassurée de voir Edward revenir, même s'il devait avoir des ennuis en ayant Isabella dans ses bagages, mais je n'allais pas décaler ma fête pour lui !

_ Il doit être là, Rose ! Emmet, tu ne peux pas annoncer ton futur mariage sans notre frère ! _Réclama Alice_.

_ Ah bon ?

Je croisai le regard amusé de mon fiancé. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'officialiser ce qui se passait déjà depuis quelques années… Peu lui importait la date ou les circonstances.

_ Emmet Cullen ! _S'indigna Alice_.

_ Alice, respire. Ils ne vont pas être là tout de suite. _Intervint Jasper en souriant._

Mon frère réduisit la distance entre lui et mon amie et lui prit la main. Elle sembla s'apaiser, merci à mon frère !

_ Mais Jazz, nous ne pourrons jamais nous marier si mon frère ainé ne le fait pas avant ! _Se plaignit-elle en faisant ce regard si particulier qui faisait craquer tout le monde, son père en premier._

_ Ah ! Voilà donc pourquoi elle veut nous marier ! _Fit Emmett, fataliste_.

Alice lui tira la langue alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Nous ne savons pas quand arrivent Edward et Bella, nous ne pouvons retarder ce bal. Tout le monde est déjà prévenu, et le traiteur a déjà tout prévu. Nous referons quelque chose pour leur arrivée. _Assura Esmée, la voix posée_.

_ Maman !

_ Tu sais que nous ne pouvons tout décommander à présent. Rosalie et Emmet seront les rois et reines de leur soirée, dans deux jours. _Confirma-t-elle_.

_ Mais nous devons faire une fête pour l'arrivée de Bella !

_ Euh ! Peut-être que c'est une question débile, mais, si elle vient, c'est qu'Aro va l'avoir laissée partir ? _Demanda Emmet en scrutant nos regards comme si nous avions la réponse._

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais j'en doute. _Avoua Jasper_.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Alors, ils seront hors-la-loi, ici ?

_ Edward est sur ses terres, ici, Rosalie. Mais, Aro est influent et pourrait demander de faire venir chercher Bella par tous les moyens. _M'expliqua mon frère_.

_ Non ! On l'en empêchera ! _Décréta Alice en quittant la pièce avant d'entendre nos autres théories._

Nous gardâmes le silence quelques secondes, puis Esmée assura.

_ Ca lui passera. Rose, nous avons à faire. Ta robe doit être terminée aujourd'hui. _Poursuivit-elle en rangeant la missive_.

_ Le tailleur doit arriver. _Confirmai-je en saluant déjà Emmet et Jasper_.

Emmet me prit la main et y déposa un baiser, avec son sourire si craquant.

_ Em ! _Le réprimanda Jasper en sortant en premier de la salle._

Mon fiancé lui fit un sourire entendu, ses lèvres toujours sur ma main. Je sentis un long frisson dans mon corps. Emmet, fier de lui, me laissa quitter la pièce avec Esmée.

Je lui lançai un regard frustré alors qu'il suivait Jasper vers la porte d'entrée.

_ J'ose espérer que votre mariage vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

_ Ma Dame ? _L'interrogeai-je._

_ Vous jouez l'un avec l'autre, et tant que vous êtes jeunes, ce n'est pas mal vu, mais…Un jour, il faudra songer à vous calmer. _Affirma-t-elle_.

Je souris, amusée.

_ Comme vous et le docteur Cullen ? _Supposai-je, sachant pertinemment que mes beaux-parents cachaient leur jeu mais n'étaient pas mieux que mon fiancé et moi._

Esmée se tourna vers moi, d'abord avec un regard choqué, puis elle secoua la tête, amusée à son tour.

_ Ce jeu doit se faire plus discret, alors. _Conseilla-t-elle_.

_ Alors, nous avons jusqu'au mariage pour cela ! _Conclus-je et Esmée leva les yeux au ciel._

Nous passâmes la porte où le tailleur se trouvait. Il nous salua et pendant que dame Esmée m'aidait à enfiler la robe pour le bal, je replongeai dans mes pensées.

Depuis près de dix ans maintenant, les Cullen nous avaient recueillis mon frère et moi. Après la mort de nos parents, nous étions orphelins et Carlisle, un très bon ami à mon père, nous avait proposé de rester chez lui quelques temps. Nous avions bien de la famille, mais si loin que nous ne voulions quitter nos habitudes. Jasper et Emmet se connaissaient déjà et jouaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Ils avaient trouvé chez l'un et l'autre le frère qui leur manquait. Même quand Edward avait été plus grand, il n'avait pas trouvé sa place si facilement.

De son côté, Alice était la meilleure amie dont j'avais besoin pour surmonter la mort de mes parents. Même sa relation avec les siens ne me rendait pas jalouse et j'appréciais énormément le soutien à toutes épreuves que nous partagions.

Et nous avions grandi. Au début, je ne supportais pas Emmet, il était brutal et accaparait mon frère sans que je puisse y redire. Je m'étais rapprochée d'Edward, même si lui ne semblait pas me voir. Il grandissait et devenait un très bel adolescent. Toutes les jeunes filles lui couraient après, mais il semblait dans son monde… L'inaccessible était cependant devenu un homme séducteur qui aimait les femmes et le leur prouvait bien…D'après les racontars. J'avais été blessée. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il me voit autrement qu'une seconde sœur. Bien sûr, c'était parce que je refusais d'écouter mon cœur et me dire que son frère ainé, Emmet, me faisait plus d'effets. Comment pouvais-je tant tenir à un jeune homme comme lui ? Tantôt homme dur et inflexible, tantôt un véritable enfant ? !

Bien sûr, quand il m'avait invité à danser lors d'un bal chez des connaissances, mon cœur avait fait des siennes et la déclaration qui avait suivie m'avait tant déboussolée que je m'étais enfuie et cachée de lui pendant plusieurs jours. Comment Emmet Cullen pouvait-il connaître tant de mots doux et paraître si sérieux à quelqu'un qui le connaissait pour ainsi dire depuis toujours ? ! Alice m'en avait voulu d'avoir fait ça à son frère. Elle m'avait parlé entre quatre yeux et nous étions tombées d'accord. Je devais être sûre des sentiments d'Emmet avant de songer à y répondre et de le laisser me courtiser. Alice m'y avait aidée. Elle avait tanné son frère, j'avais joué l'inaccessible et l'avais rendu jaloux en même temps. Emmet n'avait pas flanché. Je soupçonnais son père d'être intervenu pour l'aider. Emmet m'avait fait la cour, assidûment. Il s'était apaisé aussi.

Et quand le fils du seigneur King m'avait demandée en mariage à Carlisle, sans que nous nous connaissions tant que ça, ça avait été une surprise pour tous. Mais Emmet l'avait défié. Je n'avais pas apprécié qu'ils se battent pour moi, mais j'avais encouragé Emmet et il avait défait son rival en quelques coups.

J'avais sauté au cou d'Emmet en lui criant un 'oui' haut et fort. Et il m'avait donné un baiser si intense que j'avais frissonné de tout mon corps contre le sien…

_ Ce sera parfait comme ça. _Approuva Esmée et je sortis de mes souvenirs._

J'admirai mon reflet dans le miroir en pied. La robe était écrue devant, et rouge bordeaux aux manches et derrière, lacée de la même couleur sur le torse. Tombant au sol en vagues souples, elle dessinait mon corps et rendait mes mouvements souples.

_ Tu es très belle, ma chérie.

_ Merci.

Je la regardai dans le miroir. Elle était si bonne avec moi. Malgré mon sale caractère, Esmée trouvait toujours de quoi me satisfaire. Elle me connaissait si bien…

_ Le bordeaux te va vraiment très bien. _Assura-t-elle en remettant le tomber droit._

_ Y a-t-il un voile accordé ?

_ Bien sûr !

Esmée se tourna et sortit le voile transparent finement brodé en bordeaux et écru autour du crâne. Elle le positionna et nous discutâmes un instant de la coiffure nécessaire. Notre domestique, toujours en retrait mais toujours attendue pour donner son avis fit aussi des propositions, et nous rîmes à tout ce qui nous passait par la tête.

_ Et si on restait classique ? _Demandai-je en faisant signe à Adélaïde, la domestique, de m'aider à ôter la robe._

_ Tu as raison. Mais, certaines seraient parfaites pour le mariage. _Continua Esmée en repliant soigneusement le voile._

_ Nous verrons à ce moment-là. _Décidai-je en passant ma tunique par-dessus la chemise blanche._

Adélaïde ferma la robe dans mon dos et je remis des chaussures plates.

_ A présent, je veux que tu m'aides pour le repas. _Décréta Esmée et nous rejoignîmes Richard notre chef en cuisine._

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Esmée POV**

Nous avions discuté avec Carlisle.

Alice nous en voulait d'avoir gardé la même date pour le bal.

Edward nous avait fait envoyer une missive pour confirmer qu'ils allaient bien Bella et lui et qu'ils arriveraient dans quelques jours. Une malle était même arrivée, de la part du Seigneur Marcus Volturi, pour Bella.

Et Aro Volturi avait exigé confirmation de l'arrivée de sa fille chez nous.

Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? En viendrait-il jusqu'à la guerre ?

Oui, j'avais peur. J'avais peur pour ma famille, et pour cette pauvre Bella. Je m'en étais voulu d'être partie ainsi. Mais les enfants ne supportaient plus Volterra et nous ne pouvions rien faire pour elle. Aro avait même fini par nous menacer si nous restions…Il avait des projets et ne nous voulait pas dans les parages.

Mon époux avait tenté de me rassurer. Et je faisais bonne figure devant les gens qui nous entouraient. Mais Carlisle savait. Je n'aimais pas le danger qui rôdait autour de nous, sans savoir s'il existait réellement. Et penser qu'Aro ait pu s'apaiser et voir l'amour dont faisaient preuve Edward et Bella était inconcevable pour moi. J'avais vu cet homme haïr jusqu'à sa propre fille. Comment pouvait-il en quelques semaines seulement changer ainsi ?

Carlisle prit mon bras et je revins au bal qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je lui fis un sourire tendre et compris qu'il était temps que nous annoncions les fiançailles. Carlisle fit tinter un couvert sur sa coupe et tout le monde se concentra sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le sourire que partageaient Emmet et Rosalie. Espiègles, ils avaient lutté tout le début de soirée pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Je souris et reportai mon attention sur mon époux.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. _Commença-t-il en croisant tous les regards._ Ma famille et moi-même vous remercions d'être venus si nombreux pour partager avec nous cet instant. Vous savez qu'il y a presque onze ans maintenant, j'ai pris les enfants Hale sous ma protection. _Un murmure d'approbation s'éveilla dans la pièce_. Je ne pensais pas voir un tel lien entre mes enfants et ces jeunes. Mais c'est le cas. Vous le savez. _Un rire nous traversa, et les regards allèrent vers les couples en question. _Je ne pense pas vous étonner en vous annonçant les fiançailles de mon fils Emmet avec la jeune Rosalie Hale, alors je ne dirai rien d'autres, laissant nos fiancés mener le bal.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la pièce alors qu'Emmet se dirigeait vers Rosalie. Il fit une révérence devant son père et moi, puis tendit la main vers sa promise. Il lui fit un baisemain et l'entraina sur la piste alors que les troubadours changeaient le rythme de leur musique.

Tous les regards restèrent un instant concentrés sur le couple au centre de la salle. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et souriaient à l'autre.

_ Il semble avoir compris qu'il fallait se faire discret. _Murmura Carlisle dans mon oreille et je retins un fou rire. _

Nous savions l'un comme l'autre que ça ne durerait pas.

Nous fûmes les premiers à nous placer sur la piste à leur suite. Les caroles et treches (N/A : type de danses que l'on date du Moyen-âge, mais dont les pas sont peu connus : ce sont des rondes entrainées par les femmes qui chantent ou par des musiciens) débutèrent et la soirée se passa dans la succession de chants et danses. Carlisle me fit danser quelques temps, puis, nous rejoignîmes la table et restâmes à discuter avec nos amis.

_ Une date est-elle fixée ?

Je reportai mon attention sur ma voisine. Nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps déjà, et elle avait vu, avec moi, les relations s'approfondir entre les enfants. Je lui souris, alors qu'elle observait Emmet et Rosalie avec approbation.

_ D'ici la fin de l'été…Nous attendons le retour d'Edward pour fixer une date précise. _Répondis-je._

_ J'ai entendu les hommes parler. Il revient avec une jeune fille ? _Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras._

Elle ne voulait pas des racontars, seulement connaître la vérité. Je croisai son regard noir, son air sincère et amical.

_ Oui. Il l'a rencontrée à Volterra. Les circonstances sont un peu particulières, mais Carlisle et moi pensons qu'il est prêt.

_ Ah ! Le séducteur de ces dames s'est enfin posé ?

_ Il est jeune !

_ Je sais. Mais, ses dix-neuf ans n'ont pas empêché son expérience.

Je soupirai et pris ma coupe de vin.

_ Je sais, oui. Mais, j'ai vu son regard, j'ai vu combien ils étaient proches. Je crois que les risques qu'il prend valent le coup. Et puis, le bonheur de mon fils est ma priorité.

_ Bien sûr, Esmée ! J'ai hâte de voir la jeune fille capable de le garder à elle !

Je souris, repensant à l'allure si timide et secrète de Bella.

_ Isabella est une jeune fille très bien. Elle n'a pas eu la vie facile, mais elle a su garder sa droiture et son innocence. _Expliquai-je._

_ Tout ce qui lui fallait. _Sourit mon amie avant d'être interpellée par son époux à ses côtés._

_ Dansez-vous ? _Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main et un sourire charmeur_.

Ils me lancèrent un regard d'excuses, et je les observai évoluer parmi les autres couples.

Alors que la nuit s'obscurcissait, Rosalie et Emmet furent appelés à discuter avec toutes les personnes présentes. Je les vis s'arrêter devant chacun et avoir de bons mots pour tous. Rosalie avait une main posée sur le gant d'Emmet. J'observai leurs manières à eux de montrer leur amour tout en étant dans les convenances. Un regard, un geste de la main sur le bras ou l'épaule, suffisaient pour que chacun irradie de ses sentiments. Mais au-travers de ces gestes se reflétait aussi l'impatience. Je remarquais que plus ça allait et plus Rosalie détournait le regard sur le reste de la salle, le regard las, voire agacé, alors qu'Emmet était moins expressif, cherchant toujours plus à se rapprocher de sa fiancée.

Je croisai le regard de ma future belle-fille et je lui souris. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis s'excusa pour venir me rejoindre. Elle s'assit en silence près de moi et laissa son regard errer dans la salle. Je posai une main sur son bras, pour attirer son attention.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Oh ! Je…Je fatigue, Esmée. Tous ces gens et leurs…Ils m'agacent un peu, je dois avouer. _Fit-elle en se penchant à mon oreille._

Je serrai mes doigts sur son bras.

_ Le Soleil va finir par se lever. Patience.

_ Hum…

Je fronçai des sourcils et remarquai encore les traits fatigués qu'elle avait.

_ Rose, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je suis juste fatiguée ! Si j'avais su que c'était si épuisant. _Sourit-elle avant de se lever. _

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et allait s'éloigner quand je l'entendis me demander où trouver le reste des plats.

_ Tu as faim ?

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

_ J'en ai l'impression…J'ai peu mangé tout à l'heure, les odeurs me retournaient l'estomac, mais là…

J'allai pour ouvrir grand la bouche quand je me retins. Je lui indiquai d'aller en cuisine pour trouver son bonheur et je l'observai s'éclipser discrètement.

Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir à toutes les idées qui affluaient dans mon esprit, Alice s'assit avec un lourd soupire près de moi.

_ Lily, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Emmet veut absolument me faire danser, mais je ne veux pas ! Il va encore faire comme si j'étais une petite fille et je déteste ça !

Je ris et remis une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

_ Il sait que bientôt il ne pourra plus, il veut en profiter.

_ Mais j'ai dix-neuf ans !

_ Et il en a presque vingt-deux. Emmet tient beaucoup à sa petite sœur, je ne vais pas l'en dissuader.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais je sentais la tension en elle. Je me penchai doucement et croisai son regard. Je n'eus pas besoin de poser la question. Je savais les questions qu'elle se posait.

_ Ils vont bientôt arriver, et nous serons fixés, ma chérie.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, maman.

Je relevai son menton avec deux doigts. Je lus en elle ses inquiétudes. J'osai espérer que cette fois, ses pressentiments seraient infondés…

OoOoOoOoOo

**Bella POV**

Je laçai mon gilet vert sombre assorti à la tunique, tout en repensant aux presque trois dernières semaines. Edward et moi avions quitté mon oncle Marcus deux jours après notre arrivée, et depuis, nous parcourions les chemins, nous arrêtant dans des auberges, comme depuis la veille, ou dans la grange que nous prêtaient tels ou tels paysans. J'avais trouvé sur la route ce que je pensais ne jamais rencontrer. L'hospitalité sincère, l'admiration ou encore l'amour. Ce dernier me brûlait plus fort encore que dans ses débuts. C'était comme si mon cœur et mon corps avaient trouvé leur maître auquel, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais résister. Mon cœur battait pour Edward et chaque fois que nos mains se rencontraient, que nos regards se croisaient, je savais que j'avais trouvé mon monde et ma vie.

Notre vie, justement, s'était réglée toute seule. Edward m'apprenait comment vivre sur la route, et je lui rendais hommage aussi souvent que j'en avais envie…C'est-à-dire presque tout le temps…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, me battant avec l'étoffe que je voulais mettre en capuche sur ma tête pour me cacher de la pluie battante de la journée. Alors que je me regardais dans le miroir pour arranger le tissu, je ne pus que me rappeler de tous ces moments qu'Edward me donnait pour être sure de ne pas mélanger rêve et réalité. Chaque fois, je découvrais une nouvelle façon de l'aimer et d'être aimée par lui. Souvent, je me réveillais les joues en feu, mais tout à fait comblée et Edward faisait preuve d'une fierté que je qualifiais de toute masculine.

Du moins jusqu'à l'avant-veille.

J'étais dans la période du mois qui me plaisait le moins, les douleurs et la fatigue m'assaillaient souvent à ce moment. Et je me refusais de céder à la tentation dans un tel état…Aussi essayais-je de distraire mon amant depuis deux jours, au prix d'une terrible frustration. Je me demandais même si ce n'était pas indécent d'avoir autant envie de se toucher.

_ Tu es prête ? _Murmura Edward dans mon oreille, enlaçant ma taille de ses bras_.

Je croisai son regard dans le miroir et souris pour lui assurer que c'était le cas. Edward me fit me tourner vers lui, et prit mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux mais chaste à la fois histoire de ne pas pousser encore la frustration. Je me détachai de lui et rajustai mon étole sur la tête, signalant que nous pouvions y aller. Edward comprit ce que je voulais et prit ma main en même temps que notre bagage, nous guidant jusqu'à la sortie, au rez-de-chaussée.

_ Au revoir, ma demoiselle. _Salua l'hôtesse avec un sourire._

_ Au revoir et merci. _Lui souris-je en retour_.

Edward lui fit un signe de tête et déposa une bourse sur la table près d'elle. Pendant ce temps, je rejoignis notre cheval, et flattai son encolure humide de la pluie tout juste arrêtée.

Les bras d'Edward m'encerclèrent et me guidèrent sur la selle. J'attrapai le pommeau et sentis Edward s'installer derrière moi. J'attachai notre bagage et il lança sa monture au pas le temps de quitter le village. Je regardai une dernière fois l'auberge, l'écurie à côté et le maréchal-ferrant qui s'occupait des bêtes. A quelques mètres de là, l'église accueillait les pratiquants.

Je m'y étais rendue la veille en arrivant, alors qu'Edward demandait conseil au maréchal-ferrant. J'avais visité la bâtisse, emplie d'une ferveur que j'avais peu connue depuis ma naissance. Mon père n'était pas très pratiquant et j'avais eu peu d'occasion de rencontrer un homme d'église. Celui qui m'accueillit la veille était bedonnant mais souriant. Il avait pris de mes nouvelles, et même si j'avais vu combien il n'approuvait pas ma venue ici, sans chaperon, avec un jeune homme, il n'avait rien dit. Je savais que les gens s'interrogeaient. Depuis le début, les gens semblaient avoir vu en moi la part de noblesse que mon père m'avait donnée et ils s'étonnaient de me voir seule avec un chevalier. Mais ils ne disaient rien… Du moins, rien devant moi. Et j'aimais autant.

_ Combien de temps nous reste-t-il encore avant d'arriver ?

_ Un peu moins d'une semaine. Tu es si pressée d'être assaillie par ma sœur ? _Se moqua-t-il._

Je vis son sourire moqueur du coin de l'œil et lui tapai sur le bras.

_ Non, mais cette selle me sort par les yeux !

_ Ah ! Tu me rassures, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de moi.

Il piqua un baiser sur ma joue, ayant, auparavant, fait glisser mon étole sur mes épaules. Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant et m'appuyai encore plus contre son torse.

_ Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, Edward Cullen, tu ferais mieux de t'en convaincre.

A peine avais-je dit cela que je sentis la tension dans son corps et Edward portait son regard sur l'horizon. Je me redressai et manœuvrai pour être plus ou moins face à lui.

_ Edward ?

Il ne répondit pas, et je bataillai une seconde de plus avant de comprendre la lueur dans son regard…Edward prenait ma réaction de ces derniers jours comme un rejet…

Je pris son visage en coupe et vis avec plaisir son regard émeraude plongé dans le mien. Je l'embrassai d'abord tendrement, puis passant les bras autour de son cou, je quémandai l'accès à ses lèvres et à sa langue. Il grogna contre moi, et fit arrêter son cheval pour mieux me serrer contre lui. Je gémis à son contact et savourai les caresses de sa langue sur la mienne. Ses doigts montèrent dans mes cheveux, et il nous laissa respirer en migrant sa bouche sur ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille.

Je me pressai contre lui, luttant contre les bords de son manteau pour mieux passer mes mains sous sa tunique. Il frémit alors que mes doigts glissaient sur son torse magnifique, jusque sur son ventre tendu.

Edward m'arrêta, la respiration saccadée, il comprenait certainement ce que j'avais en tête, mais il ne semblait pas à ce point perdu dans le désir…

_ Tu n'es pas obligée, Bella, je peux comprendre…

_ Arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas. Aide-moi à descendre. _Exigeai-je, le regard soudé au sien._

Il fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Quand je fus au sol, il m'encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête dans mon cou. Il semblait si apeuré de me perdre ! Je jouai avec les mèches de ses cheveux et fis relever sa tête pour croiser son regard.

_ Je t'aime, j'ai envie de…Très ! Crois-moi. _Souris-je en caressant sa joue et la barbe naissante_. Mais, ce n'est…Pas le moment.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et baissai les yeux, sentant avec irritation mes joues rougir. Bon sang ! J'avais mûri ces dernières semaines, mais je n'avais pas perdu certaines sales habitudes.

_ Oh ! _Fut sa réponse, et je sentis ses doigts faire pression sur mon menton_.

_ Tu es tout pour moi, Edward. _Assurai-je en obéissant à sa demande silencieuse_.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, et je vis la tension quitter ses prunelles. Il m'embrassa tendrement et plaça ses mains dans mes reins.

_ Je suis désolée si tu l'as mal pris mais…

_ Ce n'est rien. _Promit-il en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui._

Je souris et déposai un baiser dans son cou avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il disait plus tôt. Je le repoussai, les sourcils froncés.

_ Tu as cru que je pourrais me lasser de toi ! ? _M'indignai-je et il eut la décence de détourner le regard, quelques secondes avant de revenir au mien._

_ C'est-à-dire qu'une fois le plaisir de la nouveauté…_Commença-t-il mais je ne le laissai pas poursuivre._

_ Edward Anthony Cullen ! _Fis-je avec emphase en le faisant reculer contre un arbre près du chemin._

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, mais se laissa faire. Je pris ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de fougue et recommençai à faire glisser mes mains sur son corps. Sa respiration se cala sur la mienne, erratique. Edward nous fit tourner, je me retrouvai contre le tronc d'arbre, ses lèvres dans mon cou, découvrant autant que possible ma peau, ses doigts jouant avec les lacets de mon gilet. Ses mains se posèrent finalement sur mes hanches et il vint plaquer son bassin contre mon ventre tendu. Un long frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds quand je sentis son érection contre moi.

A travers le brouillard de plaisir qu'était mon esprit, je savais ce qui allait suivre, et je ne pensais pas tout à fait à ça quand je l'avais embrassé. Je défis ma bouche de la sienne et avant qu'il réagisse, je la plaçai sous son oreille, une main déjà sur sa ceinture. Edward s'immobilisa, et baissa ses yeux plein de désir vers moi. Je souris, embrassai sa mâchoire et le repoussai contre le tronc d'arbre.

Ma main rencontra enfin l'objet de ses convoitises et Edward poussa ses hanches vers ma paume.

_ Bella ! _Souffla-t-il en attirant mon visage contre lui pour m'embrasser_.

Comme si mes doigts connaissaient leur devoir, ce qui était fort probable depuis que j'avais compris qu'il aimait ça, ils débutèrent leur caresse. Des mouvements de vas-et-viens, guidés par le mouvement hypnotique de son bassin, firent trembler son corps entier. Edward ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, et la tête appuyée contre le tronc d'arbre. Il était si beau. Même là, contre cet arbre, à quelques pas d'un chemin qui menait chez lui, je ne pouvais qu'admirer son être. Le seul à me faire me sentir complète, dans n'importe quelle situation, et surtout sûre de moi.

Son membre vibrait entre mes doigts. Je m'approchai de lui et emprisonnai en moi le cri qu'il allait pousser. Je le caressai toujours pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient emplis de satisfaction, de tout son amour et sa reconnaissance. Je souris et posai ma main libre sur sa joue. Il tourna son visage pour y déposer un baiser. Puis, en silence, il écarta ma main de lui et la nettoya avant de passer un linge sur lui pour se rajuster.

De mon côté, je tentais de reprendre un rythme cardiaque calme, et de sortir de mes pensées tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Edward releva la tête vers moi et sourit, envoûtant.

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et plaqua sa bouche contre mon oreille.

_ Je te revaudrai ça, Bella. _Promit-il et je frémis d'anticipation_.

Après un léger baiser, nous reprîmes notre route, toujours plus au Nord.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Edward décida qu'il était temps que nous nous arrêtions. Je ne le contredis pas, ayant plus que mal dans tout mon corps à force de chevaucher ainsi. Notre rythme n'était pas exténuant, mais depuis le temps que je me trouvais sur ce cheval, je rêvais d'un fauteuil en velours pour m'y reposer.

Edward défit la selle du cheval alors que je rassemblais de quoi nous faire un diner frugal en sortant le contenu des sacoches.

_ Il va être temps que nous arrivions, Edward. Même si nous pouvions nous arrêter encore dans un village, nous n'allons pas avoir assez à manger…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à la frontière du royaume de Francie. Nous prendrons alors un bateau et serons à une journée de chez moi. Au port, nous pourrons nous ravitailler. _Affirma-t-il en venant s'installer à mes côtés sur la couverture_.

Je soupirai.

_ Seulement si ton ventre supporte de ne pas tout dévorer en une fois.

_ Hé ! Je ne mange pas tant que ça !

_ Oui, bien sûr. Trois parts de viande séchée et un pain entier pour toi seul, noyé dans le vin de mon père sont tout ce qu'il y a de frugal.

_ Je suis un chevalier, alors je mange ! _Bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_.

_ Et moi une femme, alors je peux me contenter de peu, c'est ça que tu dis ? ! _Je le pointai du doigt, les sourcils froncés._

_ Les femmes ont moins besoin de forces, c'est connu. _Assura-t-il en se penchant vers moi._

_ Comment !

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Edward me surplombait, une main près de ma tête, l'autre posée sur mon bras, ses yeux soudés aux miens. Je déglutis difficilement, et son regard se fixa sur ma bouche. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. Edward sembla s'affaisser sur moi, ses lèvres à un millimètre des miennes.

Il fit mine de m'embrasser, mais dévia sa trajectoire sur ma joue. Je lui jetai un regard de biais alors qu'il frôlait ma peau de ses lèvres. Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus lourd, mon corps tremblait d'anticipation et mon esprit était focalisé sur le baiser qu'il me donnerait bientôt. J'écoutai alors mes sens. Son souffle aussi était saccadé, mais Edward semblait garder le contrôle. Il jouait avec moi.

Sa langue se posa enfin sur le lobe de mon oreille, et je gémis sans honte, le corps se soulevant vers lui.

Edward sourit, emprisonnant mes mains qui devenaient baladeuses dans une des siennes au-dessus de ma tête. Mon corps entier était tendu, désirant les caresses qu'Edward promettait avec son simple regard. Je savais, sans vérifier, que ma bouche était entrouverte, et mes joues rosies par la chaleur qui s'étendait dans mon être.

_ Edward. _Priai-je en cherchant son regard_.

Je remuai sous lui. Edward ferma les yeux, doucement, et son sourire en coin fit son apparition.

_ S'il-te-plait !

Bien sûr que j'oubliais mes résolutions pour les prochains jours ! Mais mon corps vibrait sous le sien et je voulais sentir notre union.

En souriant toujours, Edward se pencha et suçota ma lèvre entre les siennes. Mon corps eut un soubresaut vers lui, alors que j'étais certaine que mes yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Edward relâcha ma lèvre, et sembla admirer le résultat de son geste. Je relevai la tête et fus à un millimètre de sa bouche. Mais il en avait décidé autrement, je le compris trop tard.

Edward appliqua, tentateur, son bassin contre le mien, et resta un instant de plus à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Te voir ainsi pourrait me nourrir pour des semaines, Bella. _Affirma-t-il avant de se redresser et reprendre sa place assise._

_ Pardon ? !

Je me redressai, sur les coudes et vis qu'il attaquait son diner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Goujat ! _Maugréai-je en tentant de reprendre mon calme_.

Edward ne s'offusqua pas. Il me lança plutôt un regard amusé avant de se concentrer sur la découpe du pain.

En signe de paix, il m'en tendit une tranche, mais je dédaignai le repas, et m'obstinai à regarder au loin, là où le Soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

Mes doigts jouaient avec la frange de la couverture quand Edward prit une de mes mains dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres. Je retins un rire en sentant les chatouilles qu'il faisait en frôlant ma peau. Je sentis son propre sourire, et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Edward parut parler tout seul…

Enfin, non, il parlait avec ma main.

_ Oh Belle Main ! Toi qui es ami avec tant de doigts. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur eux. Jamais ils ne s'échapperont de ton embrasse…

Je tournai un regard sceptique vers lui, mais Edward m'ignora. Il embrassa chacun des bouts de mes doigts, continuant son monologue.

_ J'aime chacun de tes doigts, me laisserais-tu les emmener avec moi ? _Il changea de ton._ Mais êtes-vous fou, seigneur Cullen ? Ces doigts sont à moi ! _Reprenant son ton._ Mais, ma main ! Je les aime comme un fou ! Je ne saurai vivre sans eux ! _Changeant pour reprendre le ton de la main._ Edward…Je suis attachée à ce corps ingrat…Tout comme mes doigts. Mais si tu nous rendais notre liberté…_Edward reprit un ton normal_. Oh ! Ma Main ! J'ai là une épée…

_ Edward ! _M'écriai-je en plaçant ma main libre sur ses lèvres._

Edward croisa mon regard, amusé, et sembla s'émerveiller.

_ Oh Dieu de mon père ! Il y a là aussi une autre main !

_ Bien sûr ! Et si vous les voulez, Sire, il vous faudra accepter le corps ingrat qui va avec. _Répondis-je, entrant dans son jeu._

Je luttai contre le fou rire et m'installai à genoux pour être mieux placée.

_ Et qu'a ce corps qui m'intéresserait ? J'aime les doigts, moi !

J'évitai d'entendre des sous-entendus grivois dans ses propos et soudai son regard.

_ Il a un cœur qui ne bat que pour vous, sire. _Dis-je, humble_.

_ Un cœur chaud ?

_ Très ! Un cœur qui s'accorderait au vôtre, sire. _Approuvai-je._

Edward embrassa chacun de mes doigts, et regarda la première main avec laquelle il jouait.

_ Dois-je lui faire confiance ? _Ton de la voix :_ Elle est maligne, mais les doigts et moi serons fiers de servir ses desseins sur vous.

Je rougis, et Edward leva son regard sur moi. Je me mordis la lèvre en tentant de garder mon calme.

_ J'aime les desseins des doigts. _Souffla-t-il avant de continuer_. Mais j'aime encore plus l'idée d'un cœur allié au mien.

_ J'espère bien ! _M'outrai-je_.

Et avant que d'autres inepties ne soient dites, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai passionnément. Edward enlaça ma taille et s'allongea, me laissant sur lui.

_ Tu es fou, Edward.

_ Possible. Mais je revois ton sourire, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

_ Je croyais que c'était mon cœur !

Je fis mine de me redresser, mais il resserra son étreinte.

_ En fait, je veux tout de toi. _Avoua-t-il en prenant ma nuque pour approcher nos lèvres_.

Je souris et lui accordai l'accès qu'il demandait.

Nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je doive manger. Edward rit dans mon cou, mais s'affaira pour me concocter un véritable repas de roi. Il fit même en sorte que j'aie à manger à ses doigts, et je savourai d'autant plus les minutes devenues des heures. Quand enfin, je fus repue et lui aussi, nous nous allongeâmes en silence, et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

Edward me serra dans ses bras, et entrecroisa nos doigts sur son torse. Je restai un moment éveillée, appréciant le lien qui nous unissait.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Je bougeai à peine pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

_ A tout ça.

_ Mais encore ?

Il embrassa le bout de mes doigts.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'amuserait autant sur la route. _Confiai-je._

_ C'est que tu me connais mal.

_ Je ne crois pas non. Edward, et si nous manquions de ces instants rien qu'à nous une fois chez toi ?

Ma voix refléta bien plus que je le voulais les quelques inquiétudes en moi. Edward baissa son regard pour trouver le mien.

_ Je t'enlèverai à nouveau. _Promit-il_.

_ La Terre ne sera bientôt plus assez grande. _Assurai-je_.

_ Qui sait ? Peut-être découvrirons-nous un nouveau monde.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, Bella. Ma sœur risque de se vouloir envahissante, mais mes parents nous aideront à l'éloigner si besoin.

_ La pauvre !

_ Quoi ? Elle est si…Agaçante au possible quand elle s'y met !

Je gardai un instant le silence, réfléchissant à mes propos.

_ Je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille.

_ Oui, gentille. _Se moqua-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe_.

_ Edward ! _Le grondai-je doucement en acceptant son baiser_.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Tout se passera bien. _Dit-il en me laissant reprendre mon souffle._

Je hochai la tête et me laissai apaiser par le mouvement de son torse. Bientôt, je sentis qu'il tirait une couverture sur nous, et je me blottis plus encore dans sa chaleur. J'aimais ces moments. J'aimais Edward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous nous apprêtions à reprendre la route jusqu'au port, pour ensuite traverser la mer de la Manche quand tout se passa.

D'abord, seuls les bruits des sabots furent perceptibles, puis, vinrent les regards sur ma personne, les menaces et enfin le combat.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment nous en étions arrivés là. L'autre chevalier m'avait scrutée, odieux, et avait parlé de moi comme d'une fille. J'avais tenu le bras d'Edward pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Je ne voulais que partir, et ignorer cet homme. Mais Edward m'avait repoussée, un peu sèchement, sur le bord de la route, à deux pas de son cheval et il avait sorti son épée de son fourreau. Je m'appuyai à un arbre, maintenant les rênes du cheval contre ma poitrine, inquiète devant leurs réactions.

Le chevalier qu'Edward combattait était plus grand que lui d'au moins deux têtes, et ses bras avaient l'envergure de ma taille. Il portait des coups brutaux, et forçait Edward de l'autre côté de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je tressaillais en même temps que les coups tombaient. Le regard porté sur Edward, je voyais ses attaques être déjouées par son assaillant.

Quand il tomba à genoux, la tête baissée, je me mordis la lèvre furieusement pour ne pas hurler. Je ne voulais pas le déconcentrer. Pour le moment, il ne devait que penser à sa survie…

L'homme se tourna vers moi, et je frémis d'horreur en voyant son visage. Une balafre lui courait sur la joue, et un rictus s'installait sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur me fit mal à la poitrine tellement il battait fort. Je mis une main devant moi, reculant alors que je le voyais s'approcher de moi. Il faisait des pas réguliers, mais il me tournait autour, sinuant jusqu'à arriver à un pas de moi. Je passai sur le côté du cheval, espérant gagner du temps, mais l'homme leva la main pour frapper sur la croupe. La bête m'échappa des mains et s'éloigna en me bousculant.

Je tombai assise par terre, appuyée sur les mains. Je reculai autant qu'il avançait, et cherchai du regard ce qui pourrait m'aider.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Cet homme s'était battu pour mettre hors jeu son adversaire et dans son regard, je lisais qu'il voulait sa récompense.

_ Jolie…_Murmura-t-il en avançant encore vers moi_.

_ Que…Que voulez-vous ?

_ Elle a une langue ! _Il sourit, me donnant un autre frisson d'effroi dans la colonne vertébrale._

Je m'arrêtai, sentant une pierre sous ma main. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais assez de forces pour le frapper avec, mais le contact me permit d'affermir ma position. J'étais au sol, mais j'osai croiser son regard indifférent.

_ J'ai dit, que voulez-vous ?

Mon ton ne dut pas lui plaire car déjà il était penché au-dessus de moi. Une de ses mains agrippa ma nuque alors que l'autre me tenait le menton.

_ Tu parles trop. Je veux voir à quoi elle te sert d'autre…

L'homme tomba à côté de moi, assommé par le coup de poing qu'Edward lui avait donné.

_ Edward ! _M'écriai-je en voyant le sang sur sa tempe_.

Il ne dit rien et me prit dans ses bras pour m'emmener sur le cheval. Il grimaça en s'installant derrière moi, mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire. En passant à côté du cheval de l'autre chevalier, Edward l'effraya et la monture s'éloigna entre les arbres.

Edward me serra contre lui, et lança notre cheval à vive allure. J'attrapai ses poignets pour m'y accrocher, et sentis combien Edward pesait sur mon épaule.

Je portai une main à son visage et paniquai en voyant du sang sur ma main.

_ Edward, réveille-toi. Edward !

Je le secouai autant que possible, veillant à ne pas faire perdre sa route à notre cheval. Edward grogna contre mon cou. J'observai autour de nous. Il n'y avait rien. Le port était encore à quelques miles de là, et je n'étais pas sûre de savoir où exactement. Ce qui me rassurait c'était que notre agresseur ne semblait pas nous suivre. Je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins.

Avant de paniquer plus longtemps, je tirai une chemise d'une sacoche et la déchirai pour la placer autour de la tête d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, et risquer une nouvelle attaque ou pire, de me perdre.

_ Edward, ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie.

Je posai un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, mais Edward ne réagit pas. Je soupirai et tirai sur les rênes pour arrêter notre avancée. Je sortis alors une gourde d'eau et en passai un petit peu sur son visage. Je lui parlais en même temps.

Alors que je perdais espoir et allai me résigner à nous faire quitter la route, Edward battit des paupières, comme pour se réveiller.

_ Edward. Je suis là. Dis quelque chose. _Le priai-je en soulevant son menton_.

Il ne dit rien mais serra ses bras autour de ma taille. Je posai sa tête sur mon épaule, et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Je vais essayer de nous trouver un endroit tranquille. _Décidai-je en me retournant face à la route._

J'étudiai un instant de plus le terrain. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, je croisai un paysan sur sa charrette. Il ramenait du foin.

_ Monsieur, s'il-vous-plait, mon ami est blessé. _L'interpellai-je alors qu'il passait son chemin._

L'homme entre deux âges me fixa, et peu importe ce qu'il vit, il se stoppa et me demanda ce qui s'était passé.

_ Vous n'auriez pas dû passer par là, ma demoiselle. _Bougonna-t-il après que j'eus raconté les dernières heures._ Venez par ici. Ma femme pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour le chevalier.

_ Merci. _Soupirai-je de soulagement_.

Je lui souris et le laissai me guider. Dans mon cou, Edward reprenait parfois conscience. Il semblait observer autour de lui, murmurer mon prénom pour se laisser emporter à nouveau.

**Edward POV**

**FlashBack**

Ce chevalier nous avait surpris un instant avant que nous prenions la route.

_ Je ne savais pas que nous hébergions du monde…

J'avais lu sur son visage qu'il était prêt à en découdre. Je ne savais pas ce que nous avions fait, normalement, nous avions le droit de nous trouver ici, mais je ne voulais pas risquer un combat.

_ Nous y allons de toute façon. Pardon pour le dérangement.

J'allais pour faire signe à Bella de s'installer quand il avait parlé.

_ Je vous pardonne, selon la valeur qu'elle a.

Il désigna Bella du menton et je me tournai brusquement vers lui.

_ Comment ?

Il sourit, et descendit de son cheval, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Bella se tendit à mes côtés, et je sentis sa main sur mon bras. L'homme la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, et toutes les valeurs qu'on m'avait apprises bouillaient en moi. S'il cherchait à se battre, j'étais prêt à répondre à ses provocations…

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, et la pressa violemment. Tout mon corps se tendit, je serrai les poings.

_ La demoiselle a peut-être son mot à dire. _Rit-il et je ne me contrôlais plus_.

Je lançai mon poing dans sa joue, repoussai Bella, peut-être un peu trop sèchement sur le bas côté, et me tournai entièrement vers mon adversaire.

Il ricanait et sortit son épée avec lenteur, comme pour me narguer. J'avais déjà la mienne en main, attendant une ouverture. Il fit quelques pas sur le côté, comme pour entamer une rotation, mais je restais fixé à ma place, ne tournant que légèrement pour être face à lui. Je sentis Bella tirer notre cheval à elle, et l'homme se laissa distraire.

Une milliseconde.

J'attaquai, l'épée levée.

Plusieurs coups m'atteignirent avec force et me déstabilisèrent. Combattre sans aucune protection pouvait libérer les mouvements, mais je ressentais plus encore la violence. Je parais beaucoup de ses coups, et lui en assénais aussi, mais il était plus musclé que moi et malgré ma puissance de frappe, je n'arrivais pas à le blesser suffisamment pour en venir à bout.

Mon épée m'échappa des mains quand il fit un mouvement que j'eus à peine le temps d'évaluer. Il ricana et j'échappai de peu à la décapitation en me courbant. J'attaquai ses côtés de mes poings, mais il parvint à m'éloigner, comme un moustique, et sa main me plaqua le visage contre un arbre. Je sentis sa lame sur mon côté, et le sang qui s'en échappa immédiatement. Il m'assomma et je me vis tomber comme au ralenti à genoux pour finir à plat ventre dans l'herbe.

_ Jolie…_Entendis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi._

_ Que…Que voulez-vous ? _Bella tremblait, je l'entendais, mais elle avait aussi une sorte d'assurance dans la voix._

_ Elle a une langue ! _S'exclama mon adversaire et je sombrai un instant._

Quand je repris conscience, ma respiration était saccadée, et mes jambes ne semblaient pas d'avis de me porter. Mais quand je relevais la tête, la vue brouillée, Bella fuyait l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Je cherchai de l'énergie et parvins à frapper l'homme au visage, avec une pierre.

_ Edward ! _M'appela Bella, mais j'étais trop pressé de la mettre en sécurité pour répondre à ses attentes._

Je la pris dans mes bras. Mon corps entier râla à l'effort, mais je parvins à mes fins…

**Fin FlashBack.**

Quelque chose se posa sur mon front. Quelque chose que je tentais de fuir.

_ Edward, tu m'entends ?

Une main, que je reconnus comme étant celle de Bella, attrapa la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent sans que je semble y réfléchir.

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward, j'ai eu si peur ! _Avoua-t-elle, dans un sanglot de soulagement_.

Je fronçai les sourcils, forçai mes paupières à s'ouvrir. Bella pleurait. J'allai pour lui parler quand une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un plateau, et une odeur de repas envahit la pièce. Bella sourit à la personne essuyant ses larmes d'un geste brusque.

_ Vous êtes réveillé. _Constata-t-elle en approchant_.

_ Où sommes-nous ? _Réussis-je à demander en gardant un œil sur la femme._

_ Madame Floriant et son mari nous ont recueillis, Edward. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tournai toute mon attention sur Bella. Ses yeux étaient rougis des larmes qu'elle retenait. Ses traits étaient tirés et je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais inconscient.

_ Oui. Tu n'as rien ?

Je réalisai que je n'avais pas forcément porté attention à son état… Elle sourit et passa un linge humide sur mon front.

_ Je n'ai rien. Toi, en revanche, tu es blessé.

_ C'est grave ?

_ Vous avez eu de la fièvre. _Me répondit notre hôtesse_.

_ J'ai appliqué une pommade encore meilleure que celle de la dernière fois. _Confia Bella_.

Je souris en me souvenant de la première fois qu'elle avait dû me soigner à la pommade…Cela me semblait si lointain.

_ Si vous vous reposez aujourd'hui encore, vous serez remis demain. _Promit madame Floriant_. En attendant, vous devez tous les deux manger. _Elle se tourna vers le plateau et tendit une assiette à Bella en souriant._ J'avais prévu que vous seriez réveillé, vous avez droit aussi à votre soupe. _Finit-elle_.

_ Merci. _Sourit Bella en posant son assiette pour m'aider à manger_.

Notre hôtesse quitta la petite chambre où nous nous trouvions, et je soudai mon regard à celui de Bella.

_ Je suis désolé. _Commençai-je_.

_ Pour quoi ?

Elle me proposa une première cuillérée. Je l'acceptai. J'aurais pu me nourrir seul, mais Bella semblait vouloir s'occuper.

_ Pour t'avoir mis en danger, ainsi.

_ Edward, tu as failli…_Elle s'interrompit, détourna le regard, puis me redonna une cuillerée._

_ J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Un chevalier n'escorte pas une demoiselle sans certaines précautions. _Affirmai-je._

_ Tu vois, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle. _Tenta-t-elle de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je grognais plutôt._

Depuis que nous avions quitté le seigneur Marcus, Bella avait semblé oublier tout ce qui s'y était passé. Et en particulier le fait qu'elle ait été traitée comme son rang devrait l'exiger.

_ Mange. _Lui ordonnai-je en prenant mon assiette de ses mains._

_ J'ai eu peur, Edward. Pour toi.

_ Tu étais bien plus en danger, Bella, il… _Je m'interrompis à mon tour, détournant le regard._

_ Mais tu l'en as empêché. Je n'ai rien. _Répéta-t-elle avant de poser son attention sur son assiette._

Elle picora plutôt qu'elle ne mangea, mais comme je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme moi non plus, j'estimais que le peu que nous avions avalé pourrait suffire. Ce ne fut pas du goût de notre hôtesse.

_ Si vous voulez repartir, vous devrez finir vos assiettes, jeunes gens ! _Assura-t-elle en nous pointant tous les deux du doigt._

_ Demain, alors. _Promit Bella en souriant_.

Elles hochèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre, puis Bella se leva pour aider. Elle regarda madame Floriant du coin de l'œil et j'y lus une lueur de défi.

_ Oh ! J'ai bien compris que je n'arriverai pas à vous faire rester à son chevet ! _Rit-elle en prenant mon assiette._

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et m'embrassa le front avant de sortir avec notre hôtesse.

Je reposai la tête sur l'oreiller, et regardai autour de moi. Des images pieuses étaient disposées par-ci, par-là sur la commode et aux murs. Un cierge et un chapelet s'y ajoutaient. Par la fenêtre, je vis les lourds nuages d'orages et soupirai. Nous étions dans la période où les orages pouvaient se multiplier dans la région. Bella et moi allions reprendre la route, menacés par la pluie…

Mais ça serait sûrement mieux que par d'autres chevaliers…

Je ne savais pas qui était celui que j'avais combattu, mais il devait avoir une très bonne réputation…Ou une très mauvaise, à en croire son agressivité. La plupart de ses coups m'avaient presque assommé et je m'étonnai d'être encore entier tellement mon corps me semblait disloqué.

Bella revint dans la chambre, et s'assit à mes côtés. Elle baisa à nouveau mon front.

_ Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ?

_ Cela va faire deux jours.

_ Désolé, toi qui voulais arriver vite…

Elle sourit et je caressai sa joue, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle haussa les épaules, et se laissa attirer dans mes bras. Elle passa un bras sur mon ventre, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le pansement sur mon côté.

_ Tu as mal ?

_ Non, ça va. _Je frôlai son front de mes lèvres et souris_. Alors comme ça, tu m'as déshabillé pendant que je dormais ?

Elle pouffa doucement et releva la tête pour me regarder en face.

_ J'ai bien pris garde à ne pas te montrer à nos hôtes.

_ Tant mieux, je me serais senti ridicule.

_ Et puis, je voulais vérifier que tout ton corps était tel que je m'en souvenais.

_ Ah oui ? Et alors ?

_ Alors, ton torse est toujours si sculpté et attirant. Tes jambes et tes bras sont puissants.

Elle parlait tout en embrassant mon cou.

_ Et… Tes fesses sont toujours si adorables.

_ Adorables ! ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, une lueur rieuse brillait dans ses yeux.

_ Tout à fait. _Elle se mordit la lèvre et rougit doucement. Je m'attendais au pire quand elle reprit._ Je ne peux décemment pas dire ce que j'en pense à voix haute, surtout avec une telle audience. _Elle fit un signe de tête vers la commode._

Je fermai les yeux. Son murmure résonna en moi, et je sentis tout ce qu'il impliquait enflammer mon corps de désir. Bella dut s'en rendre compte car elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule, doucement, comme pour m'apaiser. Je serrai sa taille contre la mienne, me retenant de bougonner ma frustration.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Je dormais par intervalles, et chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, je sentais le corps de Bella se blottir encore plus contre le mien.

Vint alors le soir, et le besoin de bouger. Au début, Bella refusa de me laisser sortir du lit, sous prétexte que ma blessure allait se remettre à saigner. Mais je pouvais être aussi têtu qu'elle. Je quittai donc la pièce, après une rapide toilette, supervisée par Bella. J'avais senti son regard alors que je passai un linge propre sur ma nuque et mon visage, rafraichissant aussi mes cheveux. Et puisque mon corps réagissait au regard de ma compagne, j'estimais être largement rétabli.

_ Edward, tu ne dois pas présumer de tes forces ! Tu as marché un peu, retourne au lit !

Je pris ses bras et soudai mon regard au sien.

_ Bella, si nous retournons dans ce lit maintenant, audience ou pas, rien de ce que nous y ferons ne serait approuvé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction, et pour une fois, elle ne rougit pas, mais déglutit avec force. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à avoir besoin de ce contact…

_ Pas longtemps, Edward. Tu dois te repo…

Je l'interrompis d'un baiser plus langoureux que chaste, et ses bras s'attachèrent à ma nuque avec force. Je la pressai contre moi, et nous gémîmes de concert lorsque nos bassins se touchèrent. Bella attaqua ma langue la première, alors que mes mains glissaient sur ses hanches.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit, nous suspendant un instant dans le temps et l'espace.

Bella se détacha précipitamment de moi, et baissa les yeux.

_ Je venais voir s'il vous fallait quoi que ce soit. _Expliqua madame Floriant en souriant_.

_ Euh, Edward compte sortir…Ca ne pose pas de problèmes ?

Madame Floriant retint un rire et secoua la tête.

_ Oh non ! Aucun problème, au contraire…

Elle me regarda d'un air entendu et je me détournai pour passer ma tunique et surtout cacher la preuve de mon désir. La porte se referma et Bella soupira très fort. Je me tournai pour la regarder, mais elle leva une main devant elle pour me faire taire.

_ Tu m'avais prévenue. Allons-y avant que je ne mette à exécution tout ce que j'ai en tête. _Décida-t-elle en sortant une seconde avant moi_.

Je passai un manteau sur mes épaules, pris celui de Bella, qu'elle avait oublié, et la rejoignis dans la pièce centrale.

Madame Floriant était aux fourneaux et nous indiqua où trouver son époux. J'aidai Bella à mettre son manteau et nous sortîmes, silencieux. La pluie tombait drue sur nos épaules, et la protection de nos manteaux ne suffirait pas à nous garder au sec. Bella me regarda du coin de l'œil, et soudain, elle partit en courant vers l'étable de l'autre côté de la cour.

Elle se retourna à mi-parcours pour voir que je ne la suivais pas.

Elle me sourit, et tendit la main vers moi. Je lui rendis son sourire et quand elle vit que je commençais à avancer, elle repartit dans sa course. Je plissai les yeux, pour mieux voir à travers le rideau de pluie, mais avançai plus vite pour la rejoindre. J'entrai au sec, et entendis son rire sur ma droite. Je fis volte-face et l'attrapai alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre moi.

Elle releva la tête, elle était aussi mouillée que moi. Les gouttes de pluie caressaient ses traits, se mêlaient à ses cheveux, et j'en suivis quelques unes des yeux quand elles glissaient sous la robe.

_ Tu as perdu. _M'annonça-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher ses lèvres des miennes._

_ Quelle était la récompense ? _Soufflai-je_.

_ Moi. _Sourit-elle en faisant mine de s'écarter_.

Sans réfléchir, je la retins contre moi, et, faisant un pas sur le côté, je la fis basculer en arrière. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mon manteau alors que ses cheveux se défaisaient de leurs barrettes.

Je traçai du bout des doigts son visage fin et confiant. Ma respiration était saccadée, mais je ne savais pas si c'était ma blessure ou autre chose…

_ Je vois que vous allez bien mieux. _Entendis-je alors que j'étais à un souffle d'embrasser Bella._

Je relevai la tête vers la voix, toujours dans la même position. Bella gigota, sûrement pour se défaire de mon embrasse, mais je la maintins ainsi.

_ On ne peut mieux, monsieur. Il faut dire que j'ai une merveilleuse doctoresse pour m'y aider.

L'homme sourit, certaines de ses dents avaient laissé des trous dans sa gencive. Il regarda notre position, et sembla approuver, son attention portée sur le sourire de Bella qui avait décidé de ne plus bouger.

_ Je comprends pourquoi le seigneur Volturi a fait cette demande. _Conclut-il en posant son outil à sa place pour ensuite sortir._

_ Aro ?

Bella et moi nous regardâmes, et nous suivîmes l'homme jusque chez lui.

_ Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais…_Commençai-je_.

Il se tourna vers moi alors que Bella hésitait entre rester pour écouter et aller aider au repas. Madame Floriant décida pour elle en posant sa cuillère pour nous parler.

_ Le seigneur Aro Volturi a fait parvenir à tous les villages la demande de veiller à ce que sa fille, Isabella, parvienne saine et sauve à destination.

_ Et comme ce jeune chevalier vous a appelée Bella pendant sa fièvre…_Continua monsieur Floriant._

_ Il a dit ça ? _S'étonna Bella en interrogeant du regard nos interlocuteurs_.

_ Oui, ma demoiselle.

_ Mais pourquoi ? _Insista-t-elle._

_ Nous ne faisons que passer le message, ma demoiselle. _Répondit madame Floriant en venant passer un bras autour des épaules de Bella. Elle me regarda pour finir_. Il a peut-être compris que vous comptiez l'un pour l'autre et qu'il valait mieux vous laisser faire vos expériences, comme nos jeunes, avant de vous rappeler.

Bella leva un regard humide vers moi. Je fis un pas vers elle, et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

_ Je ne pourrai pas retourner là-bas, Edward. Il…

_ Nous trouverons une solution. _Promis-je en baisant son front_.

Bella se blottit dans mes bras. Nos hôtes firent mine de s'intéresser à autre chose, le temps qu'elle se reprenne.

_ A table. _Décida madame Floriant en pointant son mari du doigt_. Va te laver les mains, veux-tu !

_ Oui madame Floriant. _Sourit-il en obéissant_.

J'interrogeai Bella du regard pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Elle hocha la tête, et prit une grande inspiration avant de me sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La traversée s'était déroulée sans incidents majeurs et avant cela, même si Bella avait voulu me le cacher, le retour sur la route avait été tendu puis agréable. J'imaginais que le souvenir de notre dernier passage sur un tel chemin l'avait plus marquée qu'elle ne l'avouait. J'avais tenté de lui faire oublier ça, conscient que moi aussi je surveillais l'horizon au cas où on nous surprenne à nouveau…

Nous avions découvert que Bella avait le mal de mer, alors nous étions restés le plus souvent dans la pièce apprêtée par le capitaine dans la cale du navire marchand. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu d'orages, ni autres tempêtes pour contrarier le peu de calme qu'elle pouvait trouver. Pendant cette traversée, Bella m'avait encore demandé de décrire mon pays. J'avais parlé du peu de ce que je savais de la cour à Londres, pour m'attarder sur les champs et villages autour de notre maison. Après l'arrivée de Rosalie et Jasper, une des dépendances avait été refaite pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer. Mais bien sûr, Rosalie s'y isolait souvent avec Emmett…

_ On devrait aller sur le pont. On va bientôt accoster. _Expliquai-je en entendant la différence de pas des marins._

_ Enfin ! _Soupira Bella._

Je souris, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_ Je peux te jurer que je ne referai pas ça avant très, très longtemps !

_ Ca me va autant. _Assurai-je en lui passant son manteau_.

Elle me sourit et prit ma main pour remonter sur le pont.

_ Bonjour les jeunes ! _Nous salua le second_.

D'autres ne firent qu'un signe de main ou de tête. J'en vis même deux ou trois faire le geste de soulever leur chapeau au passage de Bella.

_ Vous avez de la chance, il fait beau. _Remarqua le capitaine en baisant la main de Bella_.

_ Que disent les vents ? _Demandai-je._

_ Hum. Vous feriez mieux de profiter du beau temps pour vite arriver à bon port. _Assura-t-il avec sérieux._

_ Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps.

Je tournai mon attention vers Bella. Elle était accrochée au bastingage et regardait droit devant elle. Par-delà les quelques nuages de beau temps, les côtes apparaissaient. Je la vis fermer les yeux pour inspirer à fond l'air marin.

_ Tu as l'air d'avoir pris l'habitude. _Souris-je quand elle se tourna vers moi._

_ Ce n'est pas si terrible. _Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de rien_.

Je secouai la tête, amusé.

_ C'est la première fois, pas vrai ? _Demanda le capitaine qui suivait son manège_.

_ Oui.

Il hocha la tête, passa deux doigts sur sa barbe, puis reprit.

_ Veillez sur elle. C'est une perle rare que vous avez là.

_ J'en ai conscience. _Affirmai-je en voyant Bella venir vers nous en levant les yeux au ciel._

_ C'est ça, oui, une perle rare ! _Se moqua-t-elle._

_ Oui ma demoiselle. _Confirma-t-il._

Elle ne répondit pas, mais je vis à son regard qu'elle n'était pas du même avis.

_ Mon capitaine, on peut y aller. _Lança le second_.

_ Parfait ! Rangez-vous jeunes gens, ça va bouger un peu.

J'acquiesçai et attrapai la main de Bella pour nous emmener à l'abri, à la proue du bateau. Elle s'y appuya et je l'entourai de mes bras, le menton sur son épaule.

_ Ferme les yeux si c'est trop pour toi.

_ Peut-être. _Dit-elle en entrecroisant nos doigts, sa main sur la mienne_.

C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous sur ce bateau. Certains embruns nous éclaboussèrent. Le vent qui se levait jouait dans nos manteaux. Mais rien ne nous aurait faits quitter le petit espace isolé où nous nous trouvions. Le navire entra dans le port. Bella tournait la tête pour voir l'aménagement, les autres bateaux et les échanges entre les marins.

_ Bienvenue en Angleterre, demoiselle Isabella. _Soufflai-je dans son oreille_.

_ Merci, messire Edward. _Répondit-elle sur le même ton_.

Elle se tourna pour être face à moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour se blottir contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous restâmes ainsi, le temps que le bateau soit immobilisé.

Nous suivîmes ensuite le mouvement pour descendre. Le capitaine donna ses ordres, plus ou moins brusquement, et nos affaires furent déposées près de nous. Je pris le mors de mon cheval et nous saluâmes l'équipage.

_ Revenez quand vous voulez. _Proposa le capitaine en acceptant la bourse que je lui tendais._

_ Merci à vous. _Sourit Bella en acceptant son baisemain_.

_ Avec plaisir, ma demoiselle. Prenez soin de vous.

Nous acquiesçâmes et bientôt, nous nous mêlions aux marins, villageois et chevaliers de sortie. Bella serrait ma main dans la sienne, tout en regardant partout autour d'elle. Les constructions étaient presque identiques que celles que nous avions pu voir jusqu'ici, mais les rues étaient plus droites, et moins encombrées.

_ On a le temps de faire un tour, tu sais.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi.

_ Non, j'ai hâte d'arriver. _Assura-t-elle alors je hochai la tête_.

_ Tu as raison. Il est temps.

Nous quittâmes le centre pour prendre la route vers chez moi.

Nous étions à moins d'une heure des terres Cullen que je réalisai combien j'avais apprécié ces semaines, seul avec Bella. Nous avions trouvé nos habitudes, tant dans le quotidien que dans la relation que nous voulions. Confiance et taquineries étaient le lot de chaque jour. Je baissai les yeux sur Bella. Elle était appuyée contre moi, détendue et souriante. J'avais presque du mal à la voir telle qu'elle avait été à mon retour de la guerre, pour ne parler que de ce moment. Je me félicitais d'avoir réussi ce que j'avais décidé.

Je baisai sa tempe et Bella me regarda du coin de l'œil en souriant encore plus. Je lui tendis mon sourire en coin et serrai sa main. Sans un mot, elle répondit à mon geste.

_ Regarde, ce sont les premières maisons que mon père loue. _Lui désignai-je._

Bella observa les petits cottages et répondit aux saluts des paysans.

_ Sire Edward ! _M'interpellèrent certains et je m'arrêtais pour les saluer_.

_ Bonjour Pierrick.

_ Votre sœur avait bien dit que vous reveniez.

_ Elle a un don. _Souris-je_. Je vous présente Bella.

_ Ma demoiselle. _Il fit une révérence_. Vous êtes très belle.

Bella rougit mais hocha la tête pour le saluer.

_ Ma famille est là ?

_ Bien sûr ! Vous avez loupé le bal. Votre frère Emmett s'est fiancé.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Pierrick ! _Appela Ida, son épouse_. Oh ! Sire, bienvenu chez vous.

Elle fit une révérence, et je lui pris la main pour un baiser.

_ Comme ça, Emmett a finalement craqué à la pression d'Alice ? _Me moquai-je et Ida rit_.

_ Oui ! Quoiqu'Alice semblait peu ravie de ce bal. Je crois qu'elle vous attendait tous les deux.

_ Bah ! Elle a une nouvelle raison pour organiser un bal. _Je haussai les épaules en regardant Bella._

_ Elle est si festive que ça ? _Hésita Bella._

Je ris et entendis Ida assurer.

_ La demoiselle Alice est extraordinaire, et elle aime la joie autour d'elle. Alors, oui, elle adore organiser des bals, et ce depuis qu'elle en a l'âge.

_ Je croyais que même avant, elle le faisait. _S'étonna Pierrick_.

_ Il ne faut pas le dire, Pierrick ! Certains pourraient s'insurger. _Confiai-je et il hocha la tête d'un air grave._

_ Vous restez longtemps ? _Demanda Ida._ Vous voulez manger ?

_ Je resterai aussi longtemps que ses parents accepteront. _Dit Bella, puis elle se pencha_. En fait, j'ai hâte d'arriver à bon port. Mais, nous repasserons bientôt, j'espère.

_ C'est parfait ! Je connais les femmes Cullen, elles ne peuvent pas ne pas venir au village ou en ville, alors nous nous reverrons très bientôt. _Expliqua Ida_.

_ D'accord. _Sourit Bella alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se remettre en selle_.

Pierrick et Ida nous saluèrent, et je prévins Bella.

_ Plus que quelques minutes de répit, Bella, tu as encore le temps pour que nous fassions demi-tour.

Elle inspira à fond et alors qu'elle répondait qu'elle était prête, Alice, Emmett, Rose et Jasper nous rejoignaient à cheval.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! Elle a été infernale ! _Furent les premières paroles d'Emmett en désignant notre sœur._

_ C'est pas vrai ! Seulement on a tellement à faire ! _Le contra Alice_.

_ Bienvenue par ici, Bella. _Les calma Jasper avec un sourire_.

Bella lui rendit son sourire et allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Rosalie donna le signal pour que nous descendions de nos chevaux.

Alors que tout le monde enlaçait tout le monde, je retrouvais ma famille. Complétée par celle que j'aimais.

_ Bienvenue chez les Cullen, Isabella. _Soufflai-je dans son oreille_.

**Les voilà arrivés à bon port, voyons maintenant ce qui va se passer ) Des idées ?**

**Trouvez la robe de Rosalie sur mon compte FB (Spuffygirl Quatre-vingt Douze).**

**Je dois continuer à travailler le chapitre 18, donc il devrait être posté dans le week-end prochain.**

**Bises, Spuffy**

**PS : le service schizo pour votre plaisir a été posté )**


	20. Chapter 20   18 Ma fille

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre validé, corrigé. Il ne manque plus que vos avis !**

**Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux et à Bellavir, en espérant que ça te plaise )**

**Je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 18 : Ma fille.**

**Rosalie POV**

Ils étaient encore plus gamins que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Le pire dans tout ça ? C'était que Bella les suivait. Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais écouté les racontars : Bella avait sérieusement manqué d'enfance, et se rattrapait avec les enfants Cullen…

Si seulement c'était faux !

_ Rose !

_ Emmet ! On a un mariage à organiser ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai dit oui ! _L'interrompis-je alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras._

_ Justement, tu m'aimes parce que je suis…Je suis quoi ?

Il me fit tourner entre ses bras pour que je sois face à lui. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il avait un ego démesuré…

_ Tu es un gamin drôle, battant, teigneux…

Comme toujours, il ne me laissa pas finir, ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes. Je passai mes mains dans sa nuque, les siennes se logèrent dans mes reins.

_ Tu dois vraiment venir avec moi chez le tailleur, Emmet. _Soufflai-je contre sa bouche quand il s'écarta pour respirer._

_ Je n'aime pas y aller. Y a que les filles qui veulent le faire !

Je m'écartai et commençai à hausser le ton. Parfois, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui fallait.

_ Emmet Cullen ! Ne me dis pas que tu comptes m'épouser dans tes braies de tous les jours !

_ Mais non, chérie !

Il tendit les bras vers moi, son sourire charmeur accroché à ses foutues lèvres.

_ Alors pour ça, il faut que tu ailles chez le tailleur. _Intervint Bella, l'air de rien._

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête vers elle. Je vis les grimaces que lui tendirent Emmet et Edward. La même grimace, d'ailleurs. Bella se tritura les doigts, l'air gêné.

_ Merci, Bella. Mais j'ai peur que ces grands chevaliers courageux et tout et tout aient peur d'un simple achat de vêtements.

Bella sourit et croisa mon regard.

_ Je ne dis pas que j'aime ça, après tout, dès qu'Alice propose une sortie en ville, je crains ce qu'elle peut inventer, mais…Je comprends ce que tu veux : une tenue spéciale pour votre journée spéciale à vous.

Je l'observai. Bella avait l'air si décontractée, comme si elle avait vécu ici depuis toujours, au lieu d'à peine un mois. Nous l'avions rencontrée timide, voire renfermée sur elle-même, et elle nous apparaissait à présent comme une demoiselle fière de penser ce qu'elle pensait et capable de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire…Ou presque, c'est vrai qu'Alice la martyrisait beaucoup.

_ Comment dois-je le lui expliquer ? _Lui demandai-je, l'air fataliste._

_ Hey ! Il est là, il a peut-être son mot à dire. _Bouda Emmett_.

_ Mon frère, tu es perdu ! _Edward secoua la tête tout aussi fataliste que moi_.

_ Hein ?

_ Tu as dit avoir ton mot à dire ! Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui choisis ta tenue de marié.

_ Ah. _Fit-il, vraiment embêté_.

Edward éclata de rire et lui tapa dans l'épaule alors que Bella retenait mal son rire.

_ Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Edward ! Tu me dois un combat ! Et puis, on verra la tête que tu feras quand tu devras y passer aussi !

Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'Edward détourne le sien. Bella s'était figée à ses côtés et je frappai Em derrière la tête. Il grimaça, et haussa les épaules l'air de dire 'je suis désolé'. Mais nous savions que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples pour Edward et Bella que pour n'importe lesquels d'entre nous.

_ Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. _Edward rompit le silence en attirant Bella vers lui_.

_ Oh je t'en prie ! _Se plaignit Emmet en me prenant par la main_.

Je pouffai contre son épaule, et remerciai Bella d'un regard. Elle hocha la tête vers moi, puis porta son attention sur Edward qui lui parlait à l'oreille.

_ L'Amour ! _Se moqua Emmet en les regardant faire_.

_ Dis donc, grand dadet ! Laisse ton frère tranquille.

_ Oui, ma dame. _Roucoula-t-il dans mon oreille et je regrettai presque de l'avoir forcé à m'accompagner._

Je vis Esmée arriver, avec soulagement. Avec elle, Emmet allait sûrement mieux se tenir et moins râler…Du moins espérais-je.

_ Etes-vous prêts ? _Demanda-t-elle en acceptant l'aide d'Emmet pour monter dans la voiture._

_ Rosalie m'a convaincu. _Répondit-il en souriant_.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il m'aidait à monter.

_ Jeune chevalier, tu devrais t'habituer à gérer ce genre de choses. C'est ce qui sera attendu de toi par la suite. _Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment._

_ Père ne fait pas ça. _Remarqua-t-il justement_.

_ C'est en partie vrai. _Concéda Esmée en souriant doucement_. Mais il connait ses obligations, et quand je le lui demande, il vient sans rechigner.

_ Le problème d'Emmet c'est qu'il rechigne. _Intervins-je en lançant un regard entendu à l'intéressé._

_ Hey ! Tu vas devenir tyrannique, ou pas ? _Fit-il en prenant place au devant pour mener les chevaux._

Nous ne répondîmes pas immédiatement. Je posai plutôt ma tête contre la structure de la voiture, en fer.

_ Alice et Bella m'ont dit qu'elles travailleraient elles-mêmes leurs tenues ?

Je rompis le silence en tournant légèrement la tête vers Esmée.

_ Oui. Je crois qu'Alice a eu une idée particulière, et Bella va l'aider.

_ Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas laissé Alice choisir pour nous ?

_ Emmet ! _M'outrai-je en frappant son bras_.

_ Quoi ? Elle a de bonnes idées.

_ Mais je refuse de laisser ma future belle-sœur faire tout le travail !

_ Vous êtes incompréhensibles ! _Marmonna-t-il avant de se concentrer sur la route caillouteuse._

Esmée et moi partageâmes quelques avis quant à ce que nous recherchions, et ce qu'il nous restait à faire. Bientôt, nous devrions envoyer les invitations, puis les chasseurs pourraient sélectionner le gibier. Enfin, la dépendance que nous offraient Carlisle et Esmée nous serait préparée et le village se couvrirait de banderoles et autres décorations pour la cérémonie et la fête qui s'ensuivrait…

_ Ma dame, ma demoiselle, nous voilà arriver. _Annonça Emmet avec emphase_.

Il nous aida à quitter la carriole et tendit un bras pour chacune.

_ Dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir. _Demanda-t-il_.

_ Nous devons aller chez le tailleur, Em. Tu n'y couperas pas. _L'attirai-je en sentant qu'il était prêt à rejoindre tout sauf ce magasin._

_ Par-là, mon fils. _Nous guida Esmée_.

Edwin, le tenancier du magasin, vint prendre nos mains pour y déposer un baiser, puis il fit signe de le suivre.

_ J'ai une toute nouvelle étoffe pour vous, ma demoiselle.

C'était du lin. Un lin très fin, immaculé. Je souris en y passant le dos de la main.

_ Quelques broderies et un dessous adéquat, vous serez très belle. _Promit-il, et j'acquiesçai._

_ Trouvons à habiller Emmet. _Nous interrompit Esmée alors qu'Edwin s'apprêtait à faire un croquis de ce à quoi il pensait._

Je me tournai vers mon fiancé. Il observait bizarrement certaines tenues. Il se tourna lui aussi et rougit presque en se rendant compte que nous le fixions.

_ Flore, ma chère, la demoiselle a besoin d'une robe de mariée avec ceci. _Expliqua Edwin à sa femme._

_ Ma demoiselle, c'est un très beau choix.

Edwin et Esmée nous laissèrent ensemble prenant Emmet à part pour l'habiller lui aussi alors que nous discutions de ce qu'il fallait faire.

_ Je veux quelque chose d'ample mais délicat…

_ Comme toujours. _Sourit-elle en commençant à me draper du tissu_.

Elle manipula rapidement ses épingles, proposant tant des coupes que des détails pour habiller la robe. Nous parvînmes à un accord, et quand je quittais la salle où elle m'avait conduite, je retrouvai Emmet et sa mère à discuter avec Edwin.

_ Nous pouvons livrer cela dans trois semaines. _Acquiesça-t-il._

Emmet se tourna vers moi et me sourit tendrement en passant un bras autour de ma taille. J'entrecroisai nos doigts sur ma hanche, et écoutai Esmée convenir du prix de la livraison.

_ Saluer messire Cullen. _Demanda Flore quand nous quittâmes le magasin_.

Nous rejoignîmes la place principale et nous laissâmes guider par Esmée à travers les rues. Nous nous arrêtions à certaines étales, flânant ou achetant ce qu'elles proposaient. Le temps clément de ces derniers jours se poursuivait, et nous pûmes profiter d'une visite chez une amie de la famille pour parler dehors et non dans la petite salle de sa maison.

_ Alors, vous vous lancez, enfin, jeunes gens ? _Demanda notre hôtesse_.

C'était une femme voûtée par son travail aux champs. Elle y avait passé sa jeunesse, jusqu'à ce que son père accepte qu'elle épouse un marchand. Elle était veuve, mais s'en accommodait très bien en écoutant les malheurs ou bonheurs des autres. Elle aimait aussi à raconter des histoires. Souvent, depuis notre arrivée chez les Cullen, Jasper et moi venions au village juste pour l'entendre parler. Sa voix apaisante et si vibrante de récits nous permettait de connaitre un peu mieux le monde dans lequel nous vivions.

Eulalie nous proposa du vin qu'elle venait de sortir de sa cave, selon ses dires. Emmet se proposa pour ouvrir la bouteille et il nous servit alors que je répondais.

_ Emmet a été très chevaleresque pour sa demande.

_ Rose ! C'est privé ! _S'indigna-t-il mais je ne l'écoutais pas_.

_ A notre retour de Volterra, nous sommes sortis en douce de la maison, et il m'a emmenée dans un endroit vraiment merveilleux…

Je voyais encore la cascade cachée parmi les arbres, à plusieurs miles de là où nous habitions. La nature luxuriante m'avait presque fait perdre mon équilibre et Emmet en avait profité pour m'attirer vers lui. Alors que nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, à regarder les étoiles apparaitre dans le ciel, Emmet s'était relevé et m'avait demandé d'en faire autant...

_ Ce qu'il a dit à ce moment-là…

_ Encore du vin ? _M'interrompit Emmet et je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres._

Il lança un regard inquiet autour de nous, et je le vis rougir.

_ Si je n'avais pas déjà été amoureuse de lui, je serais tombée amoureuse à ce moment-là. _Conclus-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, une main sur sa cuisse_.

Il frémit sous mes doigts et dans ses prunelles apparut une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_ Tu as beaucoup de chances, jeune demoiselle. Tout le monde n'obtient pas une telle communion de nos jours.

_ Je sais ma dame Eulalie. _Assurai-je en m'écartant pour reprendre une position convenable._

Esmée hocha la tête, cachant son sourire derrière la coupe qu'elle portait à ses lèvres.

_ As-tu des résolutions de futur jeune marié, Emmet ?

_ J'ai toujours de bonnes résolutions, ma dame, vous le savez. _Sourit-il, charmeur, et je retrouvai là l'homme que je connaissais._

Eulalie nous confia certains secrets pour le bonheur en couple, je remarquais combien Emmet pouvait se rapprocher ou non, selon le sujet abordé.

_ Et un jour, plus aucun mot ne sera nécessaire entre vous pour vous comprendre. _Conclut Eulalie, confirmée par Esmée_.

Je vis Emmet ouvrir la bouche, et sentis qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'inconvenant. Je le devançai.

_ Au bout de combien de temps ?

Eulalie regarda Esmée, lui montrant qu'elle lui laissait la parole. Esmée reposa sa coupe et nous étudia avant de répondre.

_ Je crois que ça n'est arrivé, pour Carlisle et moi qu'une fois que les jumeaux sont nés.

_ Ah oui ? Et pas pour moi ? _Emmet fit semblant de bouder._

_ Nous étions jeunes, Emmet. Ce n'était pas naturel pour nous de penser à autre chose qu'à nous-mêmes. _Répondit sa mère, avec naturel._

_ Il faut toujours un temps d'adaptation. Attendez d'être seuls chez vous, et vous comprendrez. _Insista Eulalie_.

Emmet croisa mon regard, glissant une main sur ma cuisse. J'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens. Je sentis la chaleur de son regard, et ne pus empêcher mon corps de réagir. Bien sûr qu'Emmet attendait que nous soyons seuls…

Nous quittâmes Eulalie en fin d'après-midi. Esmée avait des ordres à donner pour le diner. Eulalie nous fit promettre de revenir la voir avant le mariage puis nous regarda repartir vers la voiture. Emmet avait présenté un bras à chacune, et entama une conversation sur ce qu'il avait à faire encore comme avant d'être marié. Il rêvait de ridiculiser encore Edward au combat, peut-être même qu'ils iraient tous les trois en campagne. Mais nous devions aussi absolument participer au festival à Londres la semaine d'après…

Esmée et moi riions sous cape, le laissant faire son introspection.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Edward POV**

Le diner était toujours aussi animé.

Emmet et Bella échangeaient des piques, Jasper tempérait, et les autres discutaient de tout et de rien. J'observai Bella. Je ne me préoccupais pas réellement de ce qu'ils se disaient, je m'intéressai plutôt à son sourire, à la liberté qu'elle découvrait et qui lui permettait de s'épanouir.

Bella tourna brièvement la tête vers moi, et son sourire alluma le mien.

_ Cette coiffure lui va bien.

La voix de ma mère interrompit mes pensées. Je me tournai vers elle, et regardai ce qu'elle désignait. Bella avait laissé Rosalie lui faire des tresses. A présent qu'elles étaient défaites, les cheveux de Bella étaient encore plus ondulés, conférant à son visage un air malicieux.

_ Oui. _Approuvai-je en prenant ma coupe_.

Accompagnée de mon frère et Jasper, Bella éclata de rire. Je reportai alors mon attention sur les propos échangés.

_ Edward…A…Il a boudé pendant des jours…_Tenta de se reprendre mon frère et je fronçai les sourcils._ Alice a voulu le secourir mais…Il se trouvait bien dans ce trou de boue…

Mon frère s'en tenait presque les côtes. Bella tourna la tête vers moi, et je vis son regard moqueur. Je grinçai des dents contre Emmet et Jasper. Depuis quelques jours, ils trouvaient amusant de raconter à Bella toutes les bêtises que nous avions faites…Que j'avais faites.

_ Emmet ! Tu ris encore de ce fâcheux événement ? ! _S'indigna Alice_.

Jasper se retint de rire, mais pas mon frère.

_ Il était si dégueulasse que tu as fini par ramener tous les seaux que tu as trouvé pour le rincer ! _Explosa-t-il._

_ Sauf que bien sûr, ça a aggravé la situation. _Intervint Jasper_.

_ Parce qu'il était dans un trou de boue. _Comprit Bella_.

_ Je te remercie du soutien.

Elle sourit, son regard soudé au mien.

_ Edward est tombé malade après ça, et Alice n'a plus réussi à jouer à l'infirmière avec lui. _Expliqua mon père, juste pour enfoncer le clou_.

_ Merci, père.

Ma mère posa une main compatissante sur mon bras, et je finis par sourire aussi.

_ As-tu raconté à Bella, la fois où tu t'es retrouvé à te battre avec un mulet ? _Fis-je, regardant celle que j'aimais, mais parlant à mon frère._

Soudain, il cessa de rire, vite remplacé par ma mère et Alice. Même Rosalie esquissa un sourire.

_ Hum, non. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça opportun. _Répondit-il, et je savais qu'il cherchait un autre récit à faire._

Je l'interrompis.

_ Notre père nous avait interdit de monter ses chevaux s'il n'était pas là. _Commençai-je, captant l'attention entière de Bella_. Emmet s'est dit que s'il lui prouvait qu'il maitrisait un mulet, père le laisserait faire.

_ J'étais un gamin…_Bougonna Emmet mais personne ne l'écoutait_.

_ L'animal n'a pas fait un pas. Emmet a même sorti une carotte pour l'accrocher devant, il a imaginé des solutions toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, si bien qu'à la fin de la journée…

_ Quand je suis rentré, Emmet était suspendu à une poutre de la grange, à tenter de convaincre l'animal de sortir de son box. _Compléta mon père en masquant aussi mal que nous son fou rire._

_ Foutaises. _Grommela mon frère._

_ Et tu as pu monter un cheval à quel âge ? _Demanda Bella_.

_ Vers dix ans. J'avais appris de mes erreurs, et m'étais attaqué directement à un cheval. Jazz tenait la bride, Edward surveillait la porte et les filles m'encourageaient. _Il bomba son torse._ J'ai réussi à sortir de la grange et à aller jusqu'au village où nos parents étaient pour des courses.

_ Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'arrêter au bon moment. Il s'est arrêté au beau milieu du carrefour. _Expliqua ma mère_.

Bella posa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Y a eu plus de peur que de mal ! _Se défendit Emmet_.

_ A partir de ce moment, j'ai su que je devais donner à mon ainé ce qu'il voulait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il déclenche de catastrophes. _Conclut mon père_.

_ Et depuis je suis un très bon cavalier !

_ Oui, mais Edward est le meilleur. _Répliqua Alice._

_ Normal, il a triché ! Il partait souvent tout seul avec un cheval et ne revenait qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, toujours plus sale mais fier de lui. _Dit Jasper._

Je haussai les épaules.

_ D'ailleurs, tu ne nous as jamais dit ce que tu faisais ! _Emmet me pointa du doigt_.

_ Rien de spécial, j'emmenais Buzz sur les chemins accidentés le long de la rivière. Bien sûr on se cassait la figure, mais on revenait toujours sains et saufs.

_ Les berges près de la cascade ? _Admira Rose_.

_ Un peu plus haut, oui.

_ T'es un grand malade, mon frère ! _Déclama Emmet en levant sa coupe pour un toast._

Les conversations reprirent un moment. Bella semblait soudain plus silencieuse, et je cherchai une explication dans son regard.

_ Bella, veux-tu de l'aide pour le bal de ton anniversaire ?

La question d'Alice créa un silence dans la pièce alors que Bella baissait la tête.

_ Ton anniversaire ? _Murmura Emmet_.

Bella releva les yeux, je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

_ Alice…

_ Oh non, Bella, nous devons fêter ton anniversaire ! Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Déjà qu'Edward ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il était en guerre !

Bella croisa mon regard, je lus la tristesse et l'appel à l'aide qui s'y trouvaient.

_ Quand est-ce exactement ? _Demanda Rose_.

_ C'est le 13 ! _Répondit Alice_.

_ Mais c'est demain ! ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit, Bella ? _S'étonna Rose._

_ Je…

_ Nous en reparlerons plus tard. _Décida ma mère, et Bella hocha la tête pour la remercier._

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit…Certes, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais…C'était une autre occasion pour Alice de préparer un bal en l'honneur de Bella, mais c'était aussi un moyen pour nous de dire bienvenue à Bella.

Nous quittâmes bientôt la table. Alice et Rosalie parlaient déjà de ce bal en urgence, alors que Bella sortait.

_ Bien joué, Alice, tu ne pouvais pas dire ça autrement ? _Réprimandai-je ma jumelle_.

_ Edward ! Je pensais que tu étais au courant ! Elle refuse, mais il le faut, c'est une habitude ici !

_ Bella a sûrement de bonnes excuses pour ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt. _Tempéra ma mère en nous faisant signe de nous éloigner_.

Je retrouvai Bella dans le jardin, sous le grand chêne où elle aimait s'asseoir. Je m'installai à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi. Elle soupira, la tête dans mon cou, une main se joignant à la mienne. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un instant de plus. La nuit tombée s'éclairait d'étoiles brillantes, et les derniers animaux retournaient dans leurs tanières.

_ Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir dit. _Commença-t-elle en redressant la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux._

Je passai un doigt sur sa joue.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais, c'est ton choix. Alice n'a toujours pas appris la subtilité.

Elle rit doucement, puis porta son regard au loin.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu quoi que ce soit à mon anniversaire. Pour moi, c'est une date comme une autre. _Expliqua-t-elle, la voix basse._

_ Il n'a jamais rien fait? ! _M'indignai-je en serrant les poings_.

_ Edward, ce n'est rien ! Je te dis, ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'autre jour, ta sœur me parlait de la fête qu'ils avaient faite en Juin pour elle. La question est fatalement tombée sur ma date de naissance. _Elle haussa les épaules mais sur son visage, des émotions contradictoires se battaient._

_ Raison de plus pour que demain, nous fassions quelque chose.

_ Non. Ta famille fait déjà bien trop pour moi. Je ne veux pas profiter de leur gentillesse.

Je posai deux doigts sous son menton.

_ Bella, tu ne les empêcheras pas de prévoir une soirée.

Elle soupira.

_ D'accord, mais juste nous. Je ne suis pas encore habituée à tous ces bals…

Je pouffai de rire contre son cou. Bella frissonna et passa les bras autour de ma nuque.

_ Ne te moque pas. _Murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille et je me tendis, attendant de sentir le bout de sa langue jouer avec mon lobe d'oreille._

Je fus récompensé, et serrai son corps contre le mien. Je tournai la tête et trouvai rapidement ses lèvres. Bella gémit contre moi, et j'en profitai pour atteindre sa langue. Elle était douce, et toujours plus entreprenante. Nous vibrions chacun sous les caresses de l'autre.

Bella crocheta ses doigts dans mes cheveux et tira doucement dessus pour me faire pencher la tête en arrière. Je libérai ainsi l'espace qu'elle voulait sur mon cou.

_ Bella…_Susurrai-je, sentant ses dents mordiller à l'endroit de ma clavicule, sous ma tunique._

Les sensations se répercutèrent dans mon corps. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, mon corps anticipait déjà ce qui allait se passer…

Je glissai mes mains sur sa taille, et la fis s'installer à califourchon sur moi. Bella sourit contre ma peau, ses hanches répondant aux mouvements que je leur intimai de mes mains.

_ Messire et la demoiselle sont attendus par dame Esmée.

Adelaïde eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide et Bella se releva précipitamment, la tête baissée. Je toussotai, tant pour me remettre de la surprise que pour forcer mon corps à se détendre.

_ Merci, Adelaïde. _Souffla Bella en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner._

Adelaïde ne dit rien. Elle fit une révérence et nous laissa retourner à l'intérieur.

_ Oh mon dieu ! _Rougit Bella en frottant sa robe pour ôter des plis inexistants_.

_ Ce n'est rien, Bella. Elle ne dira rien. Et puis…

_ Edward ! C'est vraiment honteux ce comportement, je veux dire…Quand il n'y a personne, encore…Mais là…

Elle rougissait au fur et à mesure que ses paroles créaient des images explicites. Je souris et pris son visage en coupe.

_ Pardonne-moi de m'être emporté.

_ Ce n'est rien. C'est moi aussi…Mais…J'en ai eu envie pendant tout le diner. _Avoua-t-elle en touchant mon visage._

_ Ca tombe bien, parce que moi aussi. _Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres._

_ Nous sommes perdus, Edward.

_ Peut-être, mais les autres ne sont pas mieux, crois-moi ! _Ris-je en lui présentant mon bras._

Elle ne dit rien, mais son silence était éloquent. Elle savait elle aussi ce dont étaient capables les autres.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon de ma mère et y trouvâmes aussi mon père. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un fauteuil, face à l'âtre qu'elle aimait conserver allumé.

_ Vous voilà ! _Nous accueillit mon père avec un sourire entendu_.

Bella sourit, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? _Demandai-je en proposant un siège à ma douce_.

_ J'ai une question à te poser, Bella. _Répondit ma mère._

Bella se tendit mais accepta la question.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Veux-tu un bal pour ton anniversaire ?

Elle croisa mon regard un instant avant de se tourner vers mes parents.

_ Je ne crois pas être à l'aise avec cela.

_ Pourquoi ? _S'étonna mon père_.

_ Vous avez accepté de m'accueillir malgré les risques que mon père peut représenter.

_ Ca a été avec plaisir, Isabella. _Assura-t-il_.

_ Je sais. Mais…Je n'ai jamais fêté ma naissance, et passer d'un rien à un bal tel que vous êtes capables d'organiser, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer. _Avoua-t-elle en regardant ma mère_. Vous faites tellement pour moi comme si…

_ Tu fais partie de notre famille, Bella_. Ma mère se pencha vers elle avec un sourire_.

_ Et je me sens comme telle !_ Approuva Bella_.

_ Peut-être que nous pourrions n'organiser que quelque chose de simple. Entre nous, quelques proches…_Intervins-je, en posant une main sur celle de Bella_.

_ Cela te conviendrait-il ?

_ J'ai peur de décevoir Alice si je refuse tout d'un bloc, alors cette solution serait un bon compromis. _Accepta-t-elle et je déposai un baiser sur sa main._

_ Parfait. Nous organiserons cela demain dès l'aube, alors.

Nous restâmes quelques instants de plus, puis mes parents nous laissèrent quitter la pièce. Bella prit ma main dans la sienne alors que nous montions à notre chambre.

_ Tu sembles pensive. _Fis-je remarquer alors que je fermais la porte de la chambre_.

Bella haussa les épaules et alla directement vers la coiffeuse pour défaire ses cheveux. Je me postai derrière elle, et croisai son regard dans le miroir.

_ Dis-moi. _Demandai-je, les mains sur ses épaules_.

Elle entrecroisa nos doigts sur une de ses épaules.

_ Je pense que tes parents sont vraiment géniaux.

_ Ca je le sais. Mais pourquoi cela semble-t-il te bouleverser à ce point ?

_ Oh non ! C'est juste que je me dis qu'on a de la chance. Peu de personnes devraient accepter notre comportement. A nous deux, ou à ceux de tes frère et sœur.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me penchai pour murmurer à son oreille.

_ Tu veux parler du fait que j'ai besoin de t'embrasser tout le temps ?

Je posai mes lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille, et son regard brilla. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que je faisais glisser mes mains de ses épaules à sa poitrine, jusque sur son ventre. Pour toute réponse, Bella gémit.

_ C'est mal vu. _Réussit-elle à affirmer, ses bras se levant pour passer derrière ma nuque_.

_ Oh oui, Isabella, c'est très mal. _Susurrai-je contre son oreille, défaisant les boutons frontaux de sa robe._

Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite. Son corps vibrait sous mes doigts. Je croisai son regard dans le miroir et pris ses seins en coupe. Elle se cambra contre moi, sa bouche tournant pour m'embrasser. Je laissai mes doigts jouer avec ses mamelons durcis, alors que nos langues bataillaient l'une contre l'autre. Je sentais la sensualité irradier de son corps entier. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'émerveillai de sentir la peau si fine de son corps sous mes doigts.

Je glissai à genoux, près d'elle, et posai la bouche sur un de ses seins.

_ Edward !

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux, alors que j'allumai en elle le désir. Mes doigts et ma langue alternaient sur son corps, parcourant chaque millimètre de peau, défaisant sa robe au fur et à mesure. Bella manœuvra, je me retrouvai entre ses jambes, sa robe relevée sur ses cuisses, et défaite pour laisser voir sa poitrine. Je me redressai pour l'embrasser. Je suçotai sa lèvre, plaquant nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Je fis lentement tomber sa robe de ses épaules, déposant des baisers sur l'une de ses clavicules. Bella frissonna et murmura encore mon nom. Ses mains se battaient avec ma tunique alors je les emprisonnai un instant de plus dans une de mes mains et lui tendis les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Laisse tes bras comme ça, Bella.

Ma voix grondait doucement, et j'entendis sa respiration s'arrêter pour reprendre. Je souris en comprenant qu'elle aimait les perspectives. Je levai un instant le regard sur son visage, prenant un de ses mamelons en bouche. Bella me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts comme pour ne rien louper, mais surtout pour bien me montrer combien le désir grimpait en elle. J'appréciai la robe qu'elle avait : des boutons et lacets se trouvaient sur le devant, de telle sorte que je n'eus qu'à les défaire pour la trouver nue sur le fauteuil.

_ Edward. _Gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_.

_ Tu es si belle.

Mes mains caressèrent ses courbes, et je vis ses jambes s'ouvrir un peu plus pour me laisser libre accès. Je me penchai doucement, voulant jouer avec elle, et déposai un baiser léger sur le haut de sa cuisse. Son corps bondit vers moi, et Bella enfonça ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je la laissai me guider vers son antre et découvris avec fierté l'état dans lequel elle était.

_ Tu es humide, Bella. _Grondai-je en glissant un doigt en elle._

Elle se cambra, ses hanches venant à ma rencontre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? _Demandai-je en embrassant le haut de son pubis_. Dis-moi, Bella ? _Réclamai-je en ôtant mon doigt._

Elle gémit à la perte et fit relever mon visage pour que je la regarde en face.

_ C'est vous, Edward Cullen. Rien que vous.

Sa voix était rauque, ses yeux brûlaient du désir qui la consumait. Je souris et reportai mon attention à son intimité. Je baisai d'abord la peau à la limite de son pubis. Elle frissonna et ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour mes épaules. Je souris.

Lentement, je pris une de ses jambes sur mon épaule et m'approchai de ses plis intimes. Je m'attardai un instant de plus, ne faisant que la frôler du bout de ma langue. Je gémis en la goûtant. Je fermai les yeux une seconde avant de m'atteler à la satisfaire. Mes doigts glissèrent en elle et s'ajoutèrent à ma langue. Alors que son bassin venait à ma rencontre, et que je sentais son plaisir augmenter, je me remémorai encore les appréhensions que j'avais lues en elle la première fois. Combien avait-elle changé ? Combien s'était-elle enhardie ? !

Entendre ses gémissements, voir son corps trembler, sentir son plaisir proche de l'explosion, attaquait encore plus mon endurance. Elle était si belle, les cheveux fous, les joues roses et le regard pétillant. Son corps était illuminé par les quelques bougies, des ombres se créaient et ondulaient sur ses courbes. Je ne pouvais plus ne pas être en elle entièrement.

Je m'ôtai presque trop vite et elle grogna littéralement, mécontente.

_ Edward ?

Les inquiétudes se multiplièrent dans son regard, mais je souris pour la rassurer.

_ Tu veux me toucher, Bella ?

Je passai mes paumes sur ses bras et l'envie se dessina sur ses traits. Elle m'attira à elle, mes hanches plaquées contre les siennes et m'embrassa. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, juste un besoin impérieux. Je ne me fis pas prier pour y répondre et je l'aidai à me déshabiller. Bella enroula ma taille de ses jambes, et alors que je relevai la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, je pénétrai son corps.

Nous gémîmes de concert. Bella ferma même les yeux un instant, griffant doucement mes épaules. J'entamai des mouvements lents, Bella me serra plus fort contre elle. Je plongeai la tête contre son épaule et guidai le mouvement de ses hanches de mes mains. Je l'attirai avec moi au sol, ma bouche sur ses seins. Je passai une main dans sa nuque et nous fis allonger. Nos corps se couvraient d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ses mains se posèrent au bas de mes reins, et je sentis ses ongles me griffer.

Son corps trembla sous le mien, Bella s'arc-bouta, la tête renversée alors que la jouissance la submergeait. Mon membre fut emprisonné en elle, et mon extase explosa un instant après la sienne.

Je reposai, le souffle court sur elle, alors que Bella revenait à la réalité, jouant dans mes cheveux. J'embrassai sa joue et me redressai pour ne pas peser sur elle. Bella souda son regard au mien en souriant.

_ C'était encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. _Avoua-t-elle en relevant la tête pour me voler un baiser._

Je ricanai dans son cou et quittai sa chaleur pour mieux la porter au lit.

_ Tu es merveilleuse.

Alors que je me couchais près d'elle, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Jamais sans toi.

Je souris et la serrai contre mon corps.

_ Dormez sur vos deux oreilles, ma demoiselle, je m'acquitterai de vous voir merveilleuse pour le restant de vos jours.

_ Avec plaisir. _Pouffa-t-elle contre mon torse en se blottissant encore_.

Nous gardâmes le silence. Je caressai ses cheveux, évaluant toujours leur longueur.

_ Edward ?

_ Oui ?

_ Arrête de m'appeler demoiselle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne me sens pas comme telle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et pris son menton entre deux doigts.

_ Tu es une jeune fille de sang noble, Bella.

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

_ Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je veux juste être moi, libre de choisir ce que je veux.

Je compris. Elle avait peur d'être enfermée par ce rang…

_ J'y veillerai. _Promis-je contre ses lèvres._

Elle hocha la tête et nous finîmes par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme c'était le cas depuis deux mois. Et pour aussi longtemps que possible…

OoOoOoOoO

**Bella POV**

Dame Esmée me demandait sans cesse mon avis. Elle attendait que je prenne des décisions et parfois, j'étais perdue. Cette fois-ci, je devais décider du repas pour le diner d'anniversaire qu'ils tenaient à me faire.

N'ayant jamais vraiment aidé à ce genre de décisions, je me mélangeais avec tout ce que je devais dire, exiger ou refuser…Dame Esmée était patiente, et me guidait comme elle l'aurait fait avec Alice ou Rosalie, mais parfois, je ne me sentais pas digne de cette relation. Tous les reproches d'Aro ou Sulpicia étaient ancrés en moi, et j'avais du mal à m'en défaire.

Bien sûr, j'appréciais ma vie parmi les Cullen. Les parents m'avaient accueillie sans un mot, et les enfants avaient trouvé en moi une sœur ou une amie. Et puis Edward m'intégrait toujours le plus possible dans leurs activités. Comme si j'étais comme eux…

Nous savions pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais pas eu la vie qu'ils avaient connue. Les activités que nous faisions étaient tellement différentes de celles auxquelles j'étais habituée que j'avais du mal à m'y reconnaitre.

_ Richard peut donc commencer à travailler le gibier. _Conclut dame Esmée en souriant_.

_ Oui. Alice, quant à elle, veut absolument faire la décoration. _Ajoutai-je_.

La demoiselle entra à ce moment-là pour exiger que je l'accompagne au village. Je demandai à sa mère si elle avait encore besoin de moi, mais elle m'assura que je pouvais y aller.

_ Les garçons sont aux écuries, ils vont aller chez des amis pour la journée. Ils nous accompagnent sur une partie de la route. _Expliqua-t-elle alors que j'enfilais un manteau à capuche. _

_ Nous prenons la charrette ?

_ Oui. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas monter. _Sourit-elle._

_ C'est juste qu'au bout d'un mois à ne faire que ça, j'en ai assez. _Répondis-je._

Elle prit mon bras et nous retrouvâmes nos compagnons.

_ Ne faites pas trop de dépenses, les filles ! _Lança Emmet_.

_ Et pourquoi ça, mon frère ? _Le provoqua Alice._

_ Parce que vous n'aurez plus d'argent pour mon cadeau de mariage, bien sûr !

Il passa un bras autour de nos épaules et déposa un baiser sur nos joues. Alice se libéra plus vite que moi, pour se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper.

_ Promets-moi que tu lui mettras sa raclée. _Dit-elle avec ce regard si particulier._

Jasper sourit et embrassa sa bouche rapidement.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux.

_ Ah ! Que tu crois, messire Jasper. _Fit Emmet en bombant le torse_.

_ Vous y allez seules ? _Demanda Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille._

_ Vous nous accompagnez, il me semble.

_ Oui, mais je parle de seulement toi avec Alice. Tu n'as pas peur ? _Se moqua-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi pour éviter le coup que sa sœur lui destinait._

_ Hey ! Doucement, je suis neutre, moi ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ! 

Je tendis les bras devant moi pour me protéger.

_ Aha ! Edward se cache ! _Rit Emmet avant de lui bloquer sa fuite pour le laisser face à Alice._

_ Alors, comme ça, c'est si fatal de faire les courses avec moi ?

_ Euh…_Réfléchit Edward, amusé_.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'éloignai légèrement pour éviter les coups perdus. Jasper se plaça à mes côtés, aussi amusé que moi.

_ Ont-il ne serait-ce que grandi depuis que tu les connais ? _Murmurai-je en les surveillant du coin de l'œil._

_ Ils ont pris de la hauteur et de l'envergure mais pour le reste…

_ A quel âge sont-ils adultes, alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Sire Carlisle semble mâture.

_ Oh mon dieu, devrons-nous attendre si longtemps ? ! _Fis-je semblant de m'écrier et nous rîmes tous les deux alors que les frères et sœur se chamaillaient_. Où est Rosalie ? _Réussis-je à dire, après m'être reprise_.

_ Adélaïde et elle sont parties tôt ce matin pour des courses.

_ Emmet l'a laissée partir seule ?

Jasper me regarda de biais et je compris. Emmet n'était pas à l'aise dans les magasins.

_ Edward a demandé cela parce qu'il s'inquiète aussi de te savoir seule au village. _Dit-il._

_ Pourquoi ?

Jasper rougit et détourna les yeux. Je me plaçai face à lui, posant une main sur son bras.

_ Jasper, s'il-vous-plait ?

_ Il a peur que certaines personnes tentent quelque chose contre vous.

_ Mais, Aro a demandé…

_ Ca n'a apparemment pas empêché un chevalier de vous attaquer. _Je blêmis et détournai moi aussi le regard._ Il me l'a dit. Il voulait mon avis quant aux risques que vous encourriez ici.

_ Les gens qui nous ont aidés m'ont assuré que ce chevalier était de nature violente et détestait voir des étrangers sur les routes près de chez lui, ne faisant aucun cas des avertissements possibles. Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir.

Jasper garda le silence un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait à mes propos.

_ Tu fais confiance au seigneur Aro ?

_ Non. J'ai peur qu'il décide de faire quelque chose contre vous pour me reprendre…Et j'ai peur d'avoir à retourner là-bas, mais je sais que ce chevalier aurait parlé des ordres qu'il avait. Aro veut toujours que je sache ce qu'il décide, surtout si cela peut me faire souffrir.

Il sourit doucement et regarda derrière moi.

_ Tu le connais bien.

_ J'ai pu expérimenter beaucoup de ses manigances. _Approuvai-je en comprenant que les autres reportaient leur attention sur nous._

Jasper hocha la tête à mon intention et demanda aux autres.

_ Avez-vous fini ?

_ Oui. Edward a perdu son pari, il me doit deux combats de plus. _Sourit Emmet_.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jasper secouait la tête, dépité.

_ Et toi Alice ?

_ J'ai gagné le droit de les torturer pendant le reste de la semaine. _Sourit-elle, avec fierté._

Ses frères bougonnèrent, tout en nous aidant à monter sur la charrette. Quand nous n'étions pas nombreux, nous prenions ce véhicule, pour être plus tranquille. Les garçons nous suivaient, ou nous devançaient par alternance, selon s'ils voulaient parler entre eux ou partager avec nous.

Alice m'expliqua les plans qu'elle avait pour ses frères et je les plaignais d'avance.

_ Faites attention à vous, mes demoiselles. _Nous recommanda Emmet en nous saluant à l'entrée du village._

_ N'oubliez pas la fête pour Bella ! _Rappela Alice et j'étais presque à leur dire de prendre tout leur temps…_

_ Bon courage. _Edward prit mon menton entre deux doigts pour embrasser mes lèvres._

_ Edward ! On sait, tu es amoureux, mais épargne-nous ! _Grogna Emmet_.

Au lieu de cela, je vis le regard échangé entre Edward et Jasper. Chacun donna à sa compagne un baiser plus passionné que chaste et Emmet grinça des dents, marmonnant.

_ Tu n'es pas mieux avec ma sœur. _Déclara Jasper en prenant la route_.

Je souris en les entendant attaquer de nouvelles chamailleries. Edward nous regarda entrer au village, puis il disparut à la suite des autres.

_ Les garçons ! _Fit Alice en souriant_.

_ Ils sont vraiment complices. Toujours prêts à provoquer et à se chamailler.

_ Et oui. Va savoir pourquoi on nous laisse les aimer !

_ Oui, c'est à se demander ! _Acquiesçai-je_.

_ Enfin, trêve de bavardages, nous avons des compositions florales à récupérer et des décorations.

Nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à parler avec les villageois et commerçants, et à choisir –ou plutôt nous chamailler- pour décider des couleurs, formes et textures des décorations que nous trouvions. Je parvins à gagner plusieurs négociations, de telle sorte que les couleurs bleu roi, et or s'accordaient avec le marron. Les compositions florales étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et nous choisîmes celles qui s'harmonisaient avec les décorations.

En repartant, Pierrick et Ida nous interpellèrent et nous nous arrêtâmes pour discuter.

_ Entrez. _Nous invita Ida en ôtant son tablier_.

Nous nous installâmes et prîmes de leurs nouvelles. Ce couple était sans enfant et adorait voir les Cullen chez eux. Ils étaient naturels et aimaient entendre nos projets.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous avec toute cette marmaille ? _Me demanda Pierrick alors qu'Alice expliquait la soirée à venir._

_ Ils sont très attentifs les uns aux autres. C'est si différent de chez moi.

_ Vous nous manqueriez si vous deviez nous quitter. _Affirma-t-il._

Je me tendis et détournai le regard. Cette vie me manquerait aussi si je devais les quitter.

_ Pierrick ! Tu vois bien que tu mets la demoiselle mal à l'aise !

_ De toute façon, je ne la laisserai pas partir ! C'est ma sœur ! _Intervint Alice, mais il me sembla que son ton était trop pressé de changer de sujet_. Désolée, mais nous devons y aller. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. _Sourit-elle en se levant_.

Alors que nous les quittions, j'interrogeai mon amie.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes parties comme des voleuses.

_ Bella, il y a vraiment beaucoup à faire.

_ Mais, Alice ?

Elle ne répondit pas, intimant au cheval d'aller plus vite. Son regard était tendu et m'angoissait. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans ses pensées pour qu'elle soit ainsi ?

Plus tard, pendant la soirée, Alice parut s'être apaisée et recommençait à se chamailler avec Emmet. Cette fois-ci, Jasper intervint et Edward profita du brouhaha pour m'entrainer à l'extérieur.

J'inspirai volontiers l'air frais et m'appuyai contre son torse. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je crois que j'arrive à gérer, ça me fait plus penser à une soirée habituelle même si des amis de tes parents sont présents.

_ Je sais. Comment as-tu réussi l'exploit de réduire les grandeurs habituelles d'Alice ?

Il était admiratif, me prenant dans ses bras, lui-même appuyé à un mur. Nos regards étaient soudés alors que je répondais.

_ A force d'âpres négociations et concessions. _Souris-je_.

_ Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien. _Murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser._

Je le laissai m'attirer plus près de son corps, et passai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Nous étions à deux doigts d'approfondir ce baiser quand Emmet et Rosalie firent irruption.

_ Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. _Rit Rosalie en se détachant d'Emmet en même temps que je quittais l'embrasse d'Edward._

_ J'en ai peur. _Acquiesçai-je._

_ Et si nous organisions des tours pour chacun ?

_ Quoi ? _S'insurgèrent les garçons en se regardant avec dégoût._

Je me tournai vers Rosalie et entrai dans son jeu.

_ Ca évitera que nous tombions les uns sur les autres.

_ Mais vous êtes malades, les filles ! C'est…Ca veut dire que quand on viendra, on saura qu'avant ou après nous, les autres auront…

_ Fait la même chose que ce que nous serons entrain de faire ?

Les deux frères complétèrent leurs propos, avec la même horreur dans la voix.

_ Comme si nous ne savions pas que dans nos lits… _Sous-entendit Rosalie en se penchant pour me parler à l'oreille._

Je pouffai et nous rentrâmes discuter avec Esmée et les autres.

Alors que la soirée de mon anniversaire passait, je réalisai les relations que je pouvais avoir avec chacun. Alice et moi étions comme sœurs, alors qu'avec Emmet, c'était comme mon grand frère. Jasper était un peu distant mais nous pouvions avoir des conversations enrichissantes. Rosalie était une amie et une confidente, et c'était comme si nous pensions pareil, à certains moments. Au grand dam d'Emmet et Edward, bien sûr.

_ Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! _Déclara Alice en venant me tirer par le bras jusqu'au milieu de la salle._

Emmet m'apporta mon premier cadeau, que je regardai étrangement.

_ C'est un étrier. _Expliqua Jasper en m'apportant le second._

_ Deux étriers ? _Demandai-je, sceptique et soudain inquiète_.

J'entendis un murmure amusé dans la salle, et relevai les yeux sur Edward. Il souriait, tentant de m'apaiser.

_ On va t'apprendre à monter à cheval. _Répondit Jasper_.

Alice applaudit, sûrement ravie par la tête que je faisais.

_ Je comprends mieux ta réflexion quant au fait que je ne monte pas ! _Remarquai-je._

_ Oh ! Bella, ce sera tellement génial !

_ Et puis, les balades en amoureux seront tout aussi possibles. _Insinua Rosalie en m'apportant mon cadeau._

Je découvris un magnifique châle finement brodé à la main. Il y avait les insignes Cullen et mon prénom écrit dans un coin. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, tentant de combattre les larmes. Voir ces lettres mêlées ainsi me bouleversait plus que ça n'aurait dû. Je passai le châle sur mes épaules et remerciai Rosalie. Elle sourit, ravie que ça me plaise.

_ Dieu sait que j'ai eu du mal à le faire sans que tu t'en rendes compte, quand même !

_ C'est ça de passer votre temps à comploter toutes ensembles. _Répliqua Emmet en l'enlaçant._

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis Esmée me donna mon cadeau. Un long manteau avec capuche, dont le prix devait être encore plus supérieur à celui que j'avais en tête. Je la remerciai à nouveau et fis une révérence devant le docteur Carlisle. Il balaya d'un geste mon attitude et m'autorisa à un câlin comme sa fille pouvait faire…

_ Merci. Merci à tous. Vous êtes si…_Je me mordis la lèvre et regardai Edward_. Je ne mérite pas tout ça.

Un ensemble de reproches fusa un instant pour me dire que c'était n'importe quoi, puis Edward vint à mes côtés. Il me tendit une bourse en cuir brodée aux insignes de la famille et m'indiqua de l'ouvrir. J'obéis pour faire glisser de la bourse une parure en bronze et saphir. Le tout brillait doucement à la lumière, et toutes les femmes chuchotèrent devant la beauté. Le collier était composé d'estampes en bronze et de perles de saphir. Le bracelet était aussi fait d'une estampe et de strass bleus.

Mes doigts tremblaient, mais je réussis à les poser sans les faire tomber pour ensuite me tourner vers Edward. Il scrutait mon visage pour connaitre mes émotions et au lieu de parler, je l'attirai à moi pour un baiser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et il accéda à ma demande.

Autour de nous, les gens détournaient le regard, nous laissant un instant d'intimité. Edward s'écarta pour nous laisser reprendre notre souffle et posa son front sur le mien. Je le laissai lire dans mes yeux ce qu'il voulait et cela sembla le satisfaire. J'embrassai chastement ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, et ce fut celle qu'Emmet choisit pour intervenir.

_ Et nous alors ? Je veux dire, il y a un cheval qui t'attend dans l'écurie et tu ne remercies qu'Edward. La vie est injuste !

Les autres rirent alors que je rougissais. Je me détachai d'Edward, il garda une main sur ma taille, tout de même. Nous allâmes vers les autres et je remerciai chacun avec autant de chaleur que je pouvais. Emmet me souleva du sol et me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire tonitruant.

J'éclatai de rire et me laissai emporter pour une danse endiablée avec lui. J'aimais l'idée d'avoir eu ma première fête d'anniversaire avec les seuls proches auxquels je pouvais tenir, et pour qui je comptais vraiment.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour l'écrire, et je remercie donc Emy et Jade pour leur aide ! Elles auront reconnu leur participation )**

**Trouvez le cadeau d'Edward à Bella sur mon profil FB.**

**Je pars dimanche en Corse, chez Caro30, je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre, donc pas de post la semaine prochaine. Nous essaierons tout de même de travailler l'épilogue du Service Schizo pour Votre Plaisir.**

**De bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui y sont. Et bon courage à celles et ceux qui travaillent.**

**Bises, Spuffy.**


	21. Chapter 21  19 Ma fille BIS

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Et voilà, après un peu de retard, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Promis, je fais tout ce que je peux pour donner le prochain ce week-end.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

**J'espère que celles et ceux qui sont en vacances passent de bonnes vacances, et que celles et ceux qui bossent, bossent bien ^^.**

**De mon côté, je me prépare au concours de Septembre. Mais je trouve du temps pour écrire )**

**Voici la suite donc, en espérant que ça vous convienne.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 19-Ma fille BIS**

**Angela POV**

Bella était partie depuis près de deux mois quand le seigneur Aro Volturi avait décidé qu'elle devait rentrer.

Mike avait tenté de le convaincre qu'il pouvait la récupérer en quelques jours, mais Aro avait voulu la laisser voir autre chose. Maggie et moi avions soupçonné une supercherie mais notre seigneur avait changé. Quand dame Sulpicia exigeait que Bella revienne sous peu, il avait ordonné que sa fille soit en paix. Il voulait qu'elle voit autre chose avant de la faire revenir comme sa fille légitime. Dame Sulpicia avait perdu son influence. Aro veillait à décider de la vie de sa fille, non plus pour la cacher, mais la montrer. Puisqu'elle avait réussi à partir, Aro avait compris qu'elle était prête à disparaitre pour être libre. Bella ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait vouloir vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait. Son père voulait tout de même garder ce qu'il pouvait comme influence sur sa vie.

Mais l'approche de la date de naissance de Bella avait précipité les choses. Alors que pendant dix-huit ans, le seigneur n'avait rien semblé remarquer à l'approche du 13 Septembre, cette fois-là, il décida qu'il devait la faire revenir et pour ça, nous étions partis à sa recherche.

C'était un véritable convoi. Ben avait fait appel aux jeunes écuyers, Maggie avait laissé Emily à la tête de l'équipe de servantes, et je les suivais.

En quelques jours, nous avions rejoint la Narbonnaise et avions presque traversé le territoire des Bourguignons. Maggie et Tyler prévenaient toujours par messager de l'arrivée du seigneur Volturi, permettant qu'il soit installé rapidement chez les différents seigneurs qui dépendaient de lui ou chez des connaissances.

Ce jour-là, un banquet avait été organisé en l'honneur d'Aro. Maggie et moi aidions les servantes locales, des femmes du village qui venaient quand il le fallait. Ben et Tyler revenaient d'un tour de garde.

_ Il y a eu une annonce, les noces de l'ainé des Cullen se dérouleront dans presque trois mois. Indiqua _Tyler en entrant._

_ Nous serons repartis depuis longtemps…_Remarqua Maggie_.

Le silence fut la réponse, témoin de ce que nous pensions tous. Bella refuserait de quitter les Cullen sans assister au mariage. Il y aurait des difficultés. Et qui sait ce que ferait Aro à ce moment-là ?

_ Ne nous en inquiétons pas encore. Bella n'est pas idiote, elle saura quoi faire. _Continua Maggie._

Nous acquiesçâmes, et rejoignîmes la salle du diner.

Aro était à la droite du seigneur local. Le silence était toujours aussi pesant, c'était comme si nous n'étions pas partis de Volterra. Les amis invités n'en parurent pas étonnés.

La maîtresse du domaine s'installa, et donna le signal pour que le service commence. Aro ayant exigé, depuis le début de ce voyage, que je reste toujours à ses côtés, je me postai à un bout de la salle, et aidai la titulaire du poste pour guider l'arrivée des plats.

Ben et Tyler se postèrent non loin. Alors que le repas se déroulait, je sentis le regard de Ben sur moi. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et vis le sourire qu'il me tendait. Je rebaissai les yeux rapidement. Cette complicité que je sentais grandir entre nous me paraissait tellement étrange que j'avais du mal à savoir comment réagir. Ce voyage avait déclenché quelque chose entre nous. Ou alors c'était d'avoir vu Bella aimer celui qu'elle avait choisi…

Mais ce voyage avait favorisé les conversations que nous accumulions, comme la nuit dernière encore.

**Flashback**

La première fois, je retournais vers ma chambre, une fois qu'Aro m'eut dit de le laisser, et je ne voulais que pouvoir me détendre. Je rasai les murs, encore souillée par mon seigneur, souhaitant qu'il ne me veuille plus. J'avais secrètement espéré le voir se tourner vers une autre, afin de pouvoir souffler et peut-être retrouver ma liberté volée depuis plusieurs années…

J'avais croisé certains regards dans la journée, et ne souhaitai plus causer de rumeurs…

_ Angie. _M'appela Ben, et je serrais mon châle sur mes épaules. _

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'approcha et sembla lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

_ J'espérais que tu m'accompagnes pour une balade.

Il hésitait à approcher plus près, et je sentis la honte sur moi. Je ramassai le bas de ma jupe et commençai à m'éloigner. J'étais toujours peu encline à voir les autres en quittant Aro. Et Ben le savait.

Tout le château à Volterra savait le droit que prenait Aro sur moi, mais Ben était bien l'un des seuls à ne pas médire de moi. Il essayait toujours de venir me voir, mais jamais je ne le laissais faire.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là. Son regard avait été si tendre et son air paisible, que j'avais ressenti le besoin de le suivre. Je hochai la tête et il m'indiqua la direction à suivre. Les galeries de murs vides se succédèrent jusqu'au chemin de ronde où Ben demanda à nous laisser seuls. Les deux chevaliers de garde sourirent, entendus. Je baissai les yeux, resserrant machinalement mon châle sur mes épaules.

Une fois qu'ils furent passés, Ben attrapa doucement mon bras et m'entraîna un peu plus loin. Le ciel était noir, sans étoiles ni Lune, aussi, seules les quelques torches éclairaient notre balade.

Nous gardâmes un moment le silence, installés entre deux créneaux du mur d'enceinte. J'en profitai pour regarder les alentours, avec les champs de blé, et les premières maisons du village. L'atmosphère était plus détendue qu'à Volterra, sauf en présence effective d'Aro. Les chevaliers étaient toujours habillés d'une cotte de mailles, et les paysans plaisantaient souvent avec eux. Plus nous avancions vers le Nord où habitaient les Cullen, et plus j'avais l'impression que la chaleur qu'il n'y avait pas dans l'air se retrouvait dans les attitudes des uns envers les autres. Je comprenais comment Bella avait pu rester ici…

_ Comment tu te sens ?

Je tournai la tête vers Ben. Il m'observait, conscient de me sortir de mes pensées.

_ J'ai connu pire. _Souris-je._ Merci.

_ De rien. _Il_ _détourna le regard avant de le reporter sur moi_. Il…Il t'a blessée ?

_ Non, ça va.

Un silence gêné s'installa, à nouveau. Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas remonter quand Ben lança une discussion.

_ Comment Bella va réagir d'après toi ?

_ Elle aura du mal à revenir, Ben. Elle a peur de ce qu'Aro serait capable de lui faire.

_ Tu sais quelque chose ?

Il me tendit une gourde pleine de vin. Je l'acceptai et bus avant de répondre.

_ Aro a changé, je crois. Quand il a décidé ce voyage c'était pour continuer à officialiser son existence. Tu sais qu'il a demandé que rien ne lui soit fait. Il se rend compte qu'il a mal agi. Mais je ne garantis pas qu'il la laisse choisir de sa vie.

_ Il est quand même tyrannique malgré quelques bonnes intentions. _Comprit-il._

_ Dans combien de temps pouvons-nous y être ?

_ D'ici à une dizaine de jours nous devrions pouvoir prendre un bateau. La traversée ne dure que deux jours.

_ Nous n'avons pas mis si longtemps, alors ?

_ Non. En sachant que nous arrivions, certains seigneurs nous ont facilité le passage. Mais il faudra compter autant de temps pour revenir chez nous.

Je hochai la tête et nous observâmes les deux chevaliers qui revenaient.

_ Que fera Aro pour Edward, tu crois ?

_ Tout dépend de ce qui se passe une fois sur place, Angie. Peut-être qu'il pourra revenir, même s'il ne semble venir chercher que Bella.

_ C'est si compliqué. _Soupirai-je, en posant la tête sur une de ses épaules_.

_ Je sais.

Je regardai mes doigts, à peine sortis de sous mon châle. Je réfléchissais à ce à quoi Bella avait droit, et me demandai une fois encore si un jour je pourrai…Ben frôla mes doigts, me sortant de mes pensées. Je fixai ses doigts se mêler aux miens, et attirer ma main à ses lèvres. Je cessai, sans le vouloir, de respirer.

Je sentis son souffle sur ma peau, croisai son regard. Je remarquai pour une des rares fois ses yeux noirs où s'allumaient des tâches dorées.

_ Tout devrait être plus simple. _Murmura-t-il contre ma paume avant d'y déposer un baiser._

Je tressaillis, sans trop savoir d'où ça venait. Ben s'aperçut de mon mouvement, et relâcha lentement ma main.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Ben, je…

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche et sourit tendrement.

_ Je sais, Angela, c'est juste que…Je n'aime pas te voir triste et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. _S'excusa-t-il._

Je vis pour la première fois la lueur de tendresse dans son regard, et sentis les larmes qui affluaient à mes paupières. Jamais je n'avais pris le temps de me sentir bien, et cette heure passée ici, en silence, mais en ayant le sentiment d'être en sécurité, me bouleversait.

Ben fronça les sourcils pour essuyer ma joue. Je posai la main sur la sienne et appuyai ma tête pour renforcer le contact.

_ C'est à moi d'être désolée. _Souris-je._

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je pleure pour un rien.

_ Si tu en as besoin…

Je secouai la tête pour l'interrompre.

_ Ca ira. Je ne suis pas habituée, c'est tout.

_ Je sais, pardonne-moi. Je me suis longtemps retenu, je n'aurais pas dû fermer les yeux ainsi. _Je souris, il caressa doucement ma joue et ma mâchoire_. Promets-moi que tu viendras si tu as besoin, Angela.

Il avait mon visage entre ses mains, et le sérieux transpirait dans sa voix tendue.

**Fin Flashback**

Les troubadours présentèrent plusieurs nouvelles chansons qui se multipliaient dans les villages. Aro sembla s'horrifier, et se rembrunit tout le restant du repas. Je voyais son regard fixer un point dans le vide. Des invités se levèrent plusieurs fois, entamant des danses et frappant des mains au rythme des flûtes et autres luths.

Soudain, Aro se leva et quitta la salle.

Je croisai le regard de Ben et le questionnai silencieusement sur ses intentions. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement et je suivais Aro avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Nous montâmes à l'étage qui lui était réservé, et il s'assit sans un mot sur le bord du lit. J'observai son air fermé, et m'étonnai encore de pouvoir lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Toujours, je m'étais habituée à son impassibilité, et depuis quelques temps, des émotions apparaissaient et le faisaient paraître moins tyrannique qu'il n'avait pu l'être.

_ Sire ? _Osai-je demander en le voyant ainsi_.

Il ne releva pas les yeux tout de suite.

_ Tu peux me laisser, Angela.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Jamais encore il ne m'avait congédiée si tôt…

Je fis une révérence, et allai partir quand il m'interpella finalement. Je me retournai, il me regardait.

_ Je veux que ces troubadours viennent avec nous. Va trouver Maggie et laisse-la se charger des négociations.

_ Bien, sire.

La curiosité parut dans ma voix et je baissai les yeux.

_ J'aurai un autre argument pour Isabella. _Réfléchit-il et je me figeai_.

_ Seigneur, vous…Puis-je vous poser une question ?

_ Tu es déjà en train de le faire, Angela.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'offusque, mais il attendait simplement. C'était perturbant de le voir comme ça…

_ Que comptez-vous faire de Bella ?

Il fronça les sourcils, et sourit, moqueur.

_ Elle voulait être traitée comme une demoiselle de ma famille, son souhait sera exaucé.

Sa voix me causa un frisson d'effroi. Cette fois, je retrouvais le seigneur manipulateur que j'avais toujours connu.

Je ne répondis rien et fis une nouvelle révérence avant de quitter la pièce.

Je passai par ma chambre à côté, et récupérai un manteau. J'avais en tête les propos de mon seigneur et m'interrogeai en même temps que je rejoignais Ben. Il était assis près de la porte qui donnait sur les remparts. Mes questions se bloquèrent dans mon esprit, me laissant simplement apprécier le sourire de Ben. Il tendait les mains vers moi, je les pris et me laissai attirer.

Sans réfléchir plus, je me blottis contre lui, ses bras passant autour de ma taille. Je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille.

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Bien. Je dois voir Maggie.

Ben acquiesça et m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la salle où Maggie et d'autres servantes se retrouvaient. Elle se retourna, étonnée de me voir là, mais nous rejoignit sans un mot.

_ Angela, Ben.

_ Aro veut que tu demandes aux troubadours de nous accompagner par la suite. _L'informai-je._

_ Je m'en charge dès maintenant, merci. _Son_ _regard passa ensuite de l'un à l'autre_. Passez une bonne soirée. _Sourit-elle_.

Je me sentais gênée, alors que Ben la remerciait et lui souhaitait la même chose. Maggie nous laissa.

Nous repartîmes à notre tour, et nous arrêtâmes près d'une galerie, pour regarder les invités locaux quitter le château.

Ben passa un bras autour de ma taille, et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

_ Comment les autres ont-ils réagi à Son départ ?

Je redressai la tête. Nous avançâmes, main dans la main jusqu'au même endroit que la veille. Les chevaliers ne dirent rien cette fois-ci, et s'éclipsèrent plutôt en silence.

_ Je crois que tout le monde connait son caractère. Ils ont continué quelques temps, puis tous se sont dispersés.

J'acquiesçai et m'assis à ses côtés. Je posai la tête sur son épaule, et regardai vers l'horizon. Ben s'installa, la joue sur mon front. Le silence et la nuit nous enveloppèrent. Nous protégions notre chaleur, l'un contre l'autre.

J'appréciai ce lien qui se révélait. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, mais jamais je ne m'en étais aperçue. C'était comme si nous avions besoin de nous retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'être ensemble pour trouver le calme nécessaire. Alors que les doigts de Ben faisaient des ronds sur la paume de ma main, je réalisai le nombre de fois où j'avais pu compter sur Ben pour me retrouver quand j'étais mal. Les obligations du seigneur Aro sur moi me pesaient souvent, et Ben me rejoignait pour me distraire. Ben était d'un grand soutien.

_ Tout est prêt pour demain ? _Demanda-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées_.

_ Oui. Où devons-nous nous arrêter cette fois ?

Nous nous redressâmes, pour nous regarder.

_ Il y a quelques propriétés Volturi aux environs d'Orléans. Nous n'y passerons pas longtemps, pour rejoindre Paris. Ensuite, quelques jours suffiront pour arriver au port.

_ J'ai hâte de la revoir.

Il passa un doigt tendre sur ma joue.

_ Vous êtes vraiment proche.

_ D'autant plus depuis qu'Il l'avait réclamée chez lui. _Acquiesçai-je._

_ Vous avez toutes les deux souffert à cause de Lui. _Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi._

_ On s'est soutenue.

Nos lèvres étaient à présent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je me sentais hypnotisée par le moment. Le silence régnait à nouveau, comme si le temps et l'espace se suspendaient en même temps que nous. Mon souffle était désordonné et mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine.

Ses yeux passaient de ma bouche à mes yeux. Je savais qu'il me demandait l'autorisation. Et je savais que j'aurais dû m'éloigner. Mais je n'en avais pas la force. Encore plus que pour Bella et Edward, les risques encourus étaient nombreux.

Je m'approchai, et frôlai ses lèvres des miennes. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ma joue, alors qu'il répondait à mon baiser. Je gémis en sentant sa langue pénétrer ma bouche et enfonçai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nos corps se rapprochèrent d'instinct.

Au fond de moi naissait un sentiment si nouveau que je frissonnais entre les bras de Ben. Il cessa notre baiser, soudant nos regards.

_ Ca va ?

_ Je…Je crois. _Hésitai-je, peu habituée à tant de tendresse et encore moins à un tel baiser._

Je fermai les yeux pour effacer de derrière mes paupières les images qui y venaient. Aro se contentait bien souvent de défaire ses vêtements pour me pénétrer et me laisser sans considérations.

_ Je suis désolé, Angie…Ce n'est pas juste, tu…

_ Arrête. _L'intimai-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche_. Je vais juste…Avoir besoin de temps.

Il sonda mon regard, sûrement pour évaluer mes paroles, puis il sourit doucement. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, puis m'attira contre lui.

Nous ne parlâmes pas du danger. Nous ne parlâmes pas non plus de notre espoir de nous retrouver comme Bella et Edward. Nous nous contentâmes d'écouter l'autre respirer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bella POV**

Emmet et Jasper étaient fiers de leurs cours d'équitation. Dès le lendemain de mon anniversaire, ils m'avaient conduite à l'écurie et j'avais monté tous les jours depuis. Au départ, l'un d'eux se contentait de tenir les rênes alors que j'étais installée sur la selle, puis, ils m'avaient laissée faire seule.

Alors Edward m'avait convaincue de le suivre pour une chevauchée, et nous étions partis de bonne heure pour profiter de la journée. Je l'avais suivi avec un peu de mal au début, à travers les champs et le village. Je n'avais pas monté aussi longtemps, ni aussi loin encore. Mais Edward m'avait montré toute l'attention dont j'avais besoin, et après seulement quelques miles parcourus nous faisions la course.

Mes cheveux s'étaient détachés, et volaient derrière moi. Je riais, appelant Edward qui passait devant ou derrière moi au gré de ses envies.

Nous parvenions près de bosquets quand Edward vint attraper les rênes de mon cheval. Il tira dessus et en quelques secondes nous étions immobiles. Je faillis être déséquilibrée, mais Edward m'attrapa par la taille pour m'attirer sur son cheval. Je passai les bras autour de son cou et me blottis contre lui, sentant mon cœur affolé par la rapidité du mouvement.

_ Je connais un endroit qui te plaira. _Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser._

_ Ah oui ? Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, sire. _Souris-je, mon front contre le sien_.

Je vis avec plaisir son sourire en coin apparaitre. Edward resserra sa prise sur ma taille, et fit faire quelques pas à son cheval, le temps de passer le bosquet pour trouver la cascade dont ils avaient parlé la veille de mon anniversaire.

Edward glissa son nez contre mon cou et je l'entendis susurrer.

_ Ca me manquait de te tenir comme ça.

Je m'appuyai d'autant plus contre lui, frissonnant au son de sa voix rauque. Il décala mes cheveux sur le côté et parcourut ma nuque de baisers.

_ Tu veux marcher un peu ? _Proposa-t-il, ses bras autour de ma taille._

_ Je te suis. _Approuvai-je en tournant la tête pour baiser sa joue_.

Edward sourit et nous mîmes pied à terre.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que nous rejoignions la berge. J'admirai la chute d'eau, et les oiseaux qui s'envolaient en nous entendant approcher. Edward m'attira contre lui, et m'indiqua un ensemble de rochers au Soleil. Nous nous y allongeâmes, mi-ombre, mi-soleil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nos doigts caressaient lentement l'autre, nos regards étaient soudés, nos souffles devenaient de plus en plus raccourcis…Chacun de nous savait ce qui allait se passer, et ce fut tendrement que nous nous approchâmes pour nous embrasser. Edward glissa un bras autour de ma taille et rapprocha nos hanches l'une de l'autre. Je gémis, en roulant sur le dos, l'attirant contre moi. Edward se cala entre mes jambes, passant une main sous ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. Ses doigts caressèrent ma peau, jouant sur la peau tendre à l'arrière de mon genou.

Je m'arque boutai contre lui, penchant la tête pour mieux respirer et lui donner de l'espace.

En quelques instants, nous avions ôté nos vêtements, haletant et fiévreux. L'eau coulait autour de nous, les branches des arbres étaient secouées par le vent soudainement levé, et je décidai de m'écarter. Edward fronça les sourcils, et m'interrogea du regard. Je souris et me levai, finissant d'ôter mes barrettes. Son regard me brûlait, réveillant un sombre désir en moi.

Je lui souris, et descendis à l'eau. Je glissai à la surface, pour rejoindre la chute d'eau. Je me redressai, sentant l'eau tomber sur mes épaules. J'enlevai les cheveux de sur mon visage, et cherchai Edward. Il était lui aussi debout, et son regard de braise détaillait chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je tendis les bras vers lui, en souriant. Edward me tendit son sourire en coin, et plongea. Je distinguai sa silhouette venir à moi, et anticipai la passion qui allait nous dévorer. Depuis un moment déjà, je ne m'en voulais plus de vouloir toujours sentir son corps contre le mien. Peut-être était-ce dû au comportement de ses frères et sœurs…

Edward refit surface juste devant moi, les bras autour de ma taille. Je ris, et le laissai me soulever, entourant ses hanches de mes jambes.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps, sire. _Le disputai-je, les doigts crochetés dans ses cheveux humides._

Mes hanches se firent lascives contre son sexe tendu, nos regards se chargeant d'un désir pur.

_ Je voulais d'abord vous voir, ma chère. _Susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres_.

Je l'embrassai, ma langue cherchant la sienne pour une bataille tant sensuelle que tendre. Mon corps vibrait, et je n'attendais que le mouvement de son bassin contre le mien. Mes doigts prirent l'initiative et glissèrent sur ses épaules, les griffant au passage. Edward resserra sa prise sur mes hanches, une main passant sous mes fesses pour trouver mon point sensible. Surprise et sensible à son toucher, je criai, la tête en arrière. Edward en profita pour attaquer mon cou de baisers, ses doigts s'attardant sur mon intimité.

_ Edward ! _Le suppliai-je en tenant son visage entre mes mains_.

Il m'embrassa, et répondit à mon attente. La vague de plaisir monta en moi au rythme de ses vas-et-viens. Je me cambrai dans un cri, me laissant entraîner tant dans le plaisir que dans l'eau. Edward vint un instant plus tard, mon nom sur ses lèvres. Je tremblais encore quand il nous emmena sur les rochers.

Je me rendis compte seulement de la pluie qui tombait. Nous nous regardâmes avant de rire pour ramasser nos vêtements et les mettre aussi vite que possible. Nous filâmes ensuite sous les arbres les plus touffus pour éviter la pluie. Edward passa son manteau sur mes épaules et nous restâmes silencieux, observant le paysage se métamorphoser, dessinant de nouveaux traits aux herbes et autres plantes alentours.

Non loin, les chevaux s'ébrouaient, et paissaient sans s'inquiéter de ce qui les entourait.

_ Ils ont une vie plutôt facile. _Commentai-je, suivant le cours de mes pensées à voix haute._

Edward me regarda, un sourcil levé puis suivit la direction que j'indiquais. Il sourit, enfonçant la tête dans mes cheveux humides.

_ Ils sont libres, mais bien plus soumis aux humains qu'on le pense. _Répondit-il._

Je le regardai de biais, et vis son sourire moqueur. _Je frappai son bras, et repris_.

_ Mais pas au temps !

Il ne dit rien, mais je sentis son rire résonner dans mon corps. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et comme si les chevaux avaient compris que nous parlions d'eux, ils tournèrent leur attention sur nous.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'arrête tout de suite. _Remarqua-t-il en parlant de la pluie_.

J'acquiesçai et me détachai de lui.

_ On fait la course ?

Déjà je courais vers les chevaux.

_ Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Emmet. _Me reprocha-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

Bientôt nous étions sur la route, trempés, mais rieurs.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre l'écurie, l'arrivée de Tyler me fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau et je me figeai. Edward prit mes rênes dans une main, et m'appela à plusieurs reprises avant que je tourne la tête vers lui.

_ Ca ira ?

Je regardai à nouveau Tyler. Il était sur le pas de la porte, et tendait quelque chose à Adélaïde.

_ On peut toujours quitter la région…

Je posai une main sur sa bouche, le regard toujours tourné vers le messager officiel de mon père.

_ Nous savions que ça ne durerait pas. _Soufflai-je en reprenant les rênes pour continuer mon chemin._

Tyler se tourna à ce moment-là et je sentis sa surprise dans la posture qu'il avait. Je descendis, et vis du coin de l'œil Esmée sortir de chez elle. Elle étudia la scène avant d'acquiescer à l'intention de Tyler. Celui-ci fit une révérence vers moi et remonta sur son cheval. Edward me suivit jusqu'à la maison et interrogea sa mère sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Esmée me regarda, comme si elle cherchait la meilleure formulation.

_ Le seigneur Aro Volturi est chez le duc de Buckingham. Il nous attend pour le diner.

Je me sentis pâlir, les bras d'Edward s'enroulant autour de ma taille au moment où mes jambes me lâchaient.

_ Bella ! _M'appela-t-il._

Je restai silencieuse, alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, pour me raccompagner au salon d'Esmée. Celle-ci donna des ordres, et me tendit un verre d'eau.

_ Bella, mère, que se passe… ? _Demanda Alice en entrant précipitamment_.

Je détournai le regard. Et m'écartai de tous en me mettant près de la fenêtre, une main appuyée contre le mur le temps de me reprendre. Esmée éloigna Alice et se tourna vers son fils. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos, mais j'avais besoin d'un instant.

_ Laisse-nous une seconde, Edward. _Réclama Esmée, comprenant ce qu'il me fallait_.

_ Mère, je ne la laisse…

_ Edward. Nous avons besoin de parler. Va donc prévenir ton père pour ce soir.

Je ne me retournai pas. Je savais qu'Edward cherchait mon regard, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lise la peur que je ressentais. J'entendis la porte se refermer, puis Esmée se présenta à mes côtés.

Elle scruta un instant mon visage, puis regarda dehors à son tour. Ses enfants étaient dans le jardin, profitant d'une accalmie pour discuter entre eux. J'imaginais facilement ce qu'ils pouvaient dire.

Je soupirai.

_ Ton père veut sûrement se rendre compte que tu n'as rien. _Commença-t-elle._

_ Je n'en sais rien, Esmée. Il s'est déplacé…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. _Elle posa une main sur mon bras, pour me rassurer._

_ Je ne veux pas y retourner, Esmée. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait inventer.

_ Carlisle et moi ne le laisserons pas faire, Bella. Tu es ici, cette fois, il est chez nous et nous avons des droits.

_ Mais je n'ai aucun droit ici. _L'interrompis-je._

_ Il ne t'a jamais présentée, Bella. En théorie tu es une fille sans nom, et Carlisle et moi t'avons annoncée lors du bal donné à votre arrivée.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et scrutai son visage. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle-même. Esmée sourit et regarda vers ses enfants au-dehors.

_ Nous lui avions promis de veiller sur toi quand il est parti, et nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion. Cette fois, je ne laisserai rien vous séparer, Bella. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux, ni aussi extraverti.

_ Je l'aime, Esmée. _Ne pus-je que répondre_.

_ Alors nous ferons tout pour que cela dure sans encombres, ou le moins possible. _Promit-elle en ôtant une de mes mèches devant mes yeux_. En tout cas, heureusement que ton père n'est pas venu lui-même tout de suite. _Commenta-t-elle en souriant_.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié de voir sa fille rentrer dans un tel état.

Je me sentis rougir, et détournai les yeux.

_ Il a plu…

_ Hum, hum…

_ Je suis désolée, Esmée.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes adorables. Et puis, nous avons tous fait ça au moins une fois. _Sourit-elle._

Je ne dis rien, mais souris à ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

_ Nous sortons donc pour le dîner. _Conclus-je._

_ Oui.

_ Je vais me changer.

Elle hocha la tête, et me laissa quitter la pièce.

Adélaïde était déjà dans ma chambre quand j'entrais, je me doutais qu'elle avait reçu des ordres.

_ Je vous ai préparé un bain, je repasserai votre robe bleue.

_ Merci.

Elle fit une révérence et me suivit dans la salle d'eau. Elle m'aida à laver mes cheveux, et les tressa pour mieux les coiffer plus tard. Puis elle me laissa fermer les yeux, la tête sur le bord de la baignoire. Je me forçai à me détendre. Si Aro sentait mes inquiétudes, il pourrait jouer avec, et je n'aurais rien à faire à part lui obéir. Mais je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Qu'attendait-il de son arrivée ici ?

_ Bella ?

Alice ouvrit la porte avant de venir s'installer sur un banc près de moi. Je la regardai tenter de se calmer pour me poser ses questions, mais elle avait du mal. Je me réinstallai, pour être plus à l'aise, habituée à la voir entrer pendant mon bain.

_ Vas-y Alice.

_ Bella, pourquoi Tyler est-il là ? _Craqua-t-elle._

_ Le seigneur Volturi est venu, Alice.

_ Mais il veut quoi ?

Je la regardai, sans rien dire. Elle comprit. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Je soufflai et tendis la main vers la serviette de bain. Alice la posa devant moi, et continua à me parler pendant que je me séchais.

_ Il ne peut rien faire, dis ? De toute façon, mon père va trouver une solution. Il trouve toujours une solution. Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie, presque comme ma sœur. Il ne peut pas nous séparer de toi…

_ Alice. _Je me tournai vers elle_. En théorie, je lui appartiens.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me contredire, mais Adélaïde se présentait avec ma robe.

_ Nous verrons, Alice. D'accord ?

Je tentai un sourire rassurant et me tournai vers Adélaïde. Alice soupira, maugréa et sortit de la pièce.

Alors que j'enfilai ma robe, une tunique blanche longue en soie par-dessus laquelle Adélaïde resserrait le bustier bleu assorti au manteau, celle-ci commenta la réaction d'Alice.

_ La demoiselle Alice s'inquiète pour vous, ma demoiselle. Elle tient à vous.

_ Moi aussi, Adélaïde.

Je baissai la tête. Adélaïde passa devant moi et souleva mon menton d'un doigt.

_ Vous semblez résignée, ma demoiselle.

_ Je savais qu'Il arriverait un jour. Même si j'espérais avoir plus de temps…

_ Vous serez bientôt heureuse, ma demoiselle.

Je souris, toutefois peu convaincue.

Adélaïde coiffa mes cheveux en chignon, laissant quelques mèches libres, puis je descendis rejoindre les Cullen. Edward et Jasper discutaient, et ne m'entendirent pas arriver. Je restai en haut de l'escalier, et écoutai.

_ Tu ne pourras pas fuir indéfiniment, Edward. Le mieux est de voir ce qu'il attend.

_ Mais Bella a peur, Jazz. Si…

Ils s'interrompirent soudainement, alors que Rosalie les rejoignait.

_ Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?

_ Aro va sûrement vouloir discuter avec Carlisle.

_ Il va emmener Bella ? _Demanda-t-elle._

_ Je ne le laisserai pas faire…

Je décidai qu'ils avaient assez parlé de moi, et descendis. Ils se turent, et Edward vint me proposer son bras. Leurs regards étaient emplis de questions et de pitié. Je détournai le mien, tentant de me détacher des émotions qui vibraient dans l'air. J'avais conscience qu'Edward cherchait mon regard. Il devait vouloir me réconforter, me rassurer…Mais je voulais au contraire pouvoir faire face à cette situation, la tête claire. Et pour cela, je voulais me détacher quelque peu de lui pour analyser ce qui se passerait inévitablement.

Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas céder aux volontés de mon père sans me battre, mais si j'avais la possibilité d'éviter des ennuis à mes hôtes, je ferais tout ce qui serait en mon pouvoir. J'espérais seulement qu'Aro ne les menacerait pas, ni ne donnerait d'ordres particuliers à leur encontre. S'il le voulait, il pouvait très facilement les accuser d'enlèvement, outrages et tout autre chose qui mettraient Carlisle et Esmée en situation de paria vis-à-vis de leurs proches.

Avant d'ordonner le départ pour le dîner, Carlisle réunit sa famille dans la pièce centrale. Le silence était pesant, et les regards éloquents. Je soutins celui du maître de maison, et attendis de connaître son avis. S'il décidait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, je n'aurais qu'à m'éloigner.

_ La présence du seigneur Volturi lui-même ici présage des menaces sur notre famille. Je n'imagine pas qu'il aille jusqu'à nous menacer physiquement, mais notre réputation pourrait en pâtir, et nous demander de reconsidérer notre vie actuelle. _Débuta-t-il en croisant chacun des regards._ Nous connaissons tous la raison de sa venue, et nous savons aussi ce qui lie Edward et Bella. Je veux être sûr de connaître chacun de vos avis, pour prendre les décisions les plus appropriées. _Conclut-il_.

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge, alors que j'attendais les réponses. Je fixai un point invisible, sentant mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine.

_ Isabella est comme ma seconde fille, je refuse qu'elle soit contrainte à quoi que ce soit. _Déclara Esmée._

_ Tu es ma sœur, Bella. _Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras, et je me demandais laquelle de nous avait entraîné les larmes de l'autre._

Je hochai la tête dans son cou pour la remercier.

_ Aro a des droits sur toi, Bella. _Je levai les yeux sur Jasper_. D'un point de vue stratégique, se déplacer pour réclamer une servante est un peu exagéré. Je suis sûr que tout le monde se pose des questions quant à ce qu'il entend faire exactement. Tu as mon soutien, même si j'espère que tu n'en aies pas besoin.

Il me sourit, et je lus l'optimisme en lui.

_ On le laissera pas faire, Bells. Il se prend pour qui, quand même ? ! _Promit Emmet en embrassant ma joue._

_ Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…_Commença Rosalie sans finir sa phrase, mais je savais pouvoir compter sur elle._

_ Alors c'est d'accord.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes pour le château de Buckingham. Edward tenait ma main, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole. Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, je repérai immédiatement mon père en haut des marches, surplombant la cour du château.

Je descendis en dernière, aidée par Emmet et Edward, alors que Carlisle allait se présenter devant le duc de Buckingham et le seigneur Volturi.

_ Mon ami. _Salua le duc_.

Je m'étonnai toujours de voir la relation du docteur Cullen avec des personnes d'un statut social bien supérieur au sien. Comme quoi, il était apprécié, et protégé.

_ Merci pour cette invitation. _S'inclina_ _Carlisle devant les deux hommes._

_ Cela faisait bien longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu, de toute façon. _Sourit le duc en faisant signe d'entrer avec lui._

Je retirai ma main à Edward pour me présenter devant mon père. Je sentis son regard sur moi, alors qu'il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

_ Mon seigneur. _Je fis une révérence avant de me redresser_.

_ Je commençais à me demander si tu me considérais encore comme tel. _Remarqua-t-il, et je lus la colère dans son regard._

_ Aro, vous avez promis. _Le reprit le duc._

_ Vous avez raison, mon cher. Dinons, nous discuterons par la suite.

Les torches étaient allumées dans les divers couloirs menant à la salle du repas. Une table ovale était au centre de la pièce, des fauteuils en bois à haut dossier l'entouraient. Au fond, une cheminée où un feu était alimenté par un domestique. Je croisai le regard d'Angela, avec surprise et joie en même temps. Celle-ci fut bouche bée devant ma tenue, mais l'admiration se peignait sur son visage. Je lui souris timidement.

C'était si étrange de me retrouver de l'autre côté de la table, pour une fois, que je ne savais pas comment agir. Il nous fut indiqué que nous pouvions nous installer, et je pris place entre Esmée et Alice. Edward était face à moi, entouré de ses frères, Carlisle était face à son épouse, près d'Aro. Ce dernier se trouvait quant à lui à la droite du duc de Buckingham.

Tout le long du repas, je sentis les regards des domestiques, d'Aro et du duc sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'ils scrutaient mes gestes, attendant un faux pas de ma part pour me renvoyer d'où je venais. Quelques sujets légers de conversation furent abordés, en rapport avec la période des vendanges et du futur mariage d'Emmet et Rosalie, mais jamais réellement approfondis. Je vis aussi Ben et Angela échanger des paroles complices, et fus intriguée et pourtant peu étonnée de les voir se rapprocher. Si mon aventure pouvait leur permettre de se révéler leurs sentiments, je ne pouvais qu'en féliciter le destin. A un moment donné, mon amie- pouvais-je encore la considérer comme telle maintenant qu'elle me voyait profiter d'un rang auquel je n'étais pas encore convaincu d'avoir droit ?- me servit une nouvelle coupe de vin. Je baissai les yeux. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter.

_ Retrouvons-nous bientôt à la salle du conseil. _La voix du duc me sortit de mes pensées._

_ Bien sûr. _Approuva Carlisle_.

_ Je souhaiterai parler à Isabella, seul à seule.

Aro empêcha tout mouvement de notre part. Je relevai la tête, alors que le duc acceptait la requête. Je vis Edward serrer les poings, et Emmet lancer un regard de biais à mon père. J'acquiesçai, me mettant à sa disposition, et il se leva peu après. Ben vint se poster à mes côtés et m'accompagna, à la suite d'Aro et Angela vers ses appartements.

Les murs étaient peu recouverts de tentures, ils étaient surtout porteurs de toute la structure du château, et par conséquent froids.

En quelque sorte, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans les ailes habituelles du château Volturi…

Ben referma la porte derrière moi, et resta à côté, le regard fixe. J'avançai d'un pas, Aro s'installant dans un des fauteuils du petit salon. Angela vaquait à ses occupations, non loin, et je réalisais que Ben et elle veillaient à être à portée de voix.

J'osai croiser le regard de mon père, et vis les questions dans ses prunelles inexpressives.

_ Le duc aime les Cullen. _Fut sa première remarque._

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je restai silencieuse.

_ Je ne te pensais pas capable de fuir de cette manière. _Avoua-t-il soudain, en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux._

_ J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

Il releva la tête et m'observa encore plus intensément.

_ Qu'as-tu trouvé avec eux ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quel était le piège qu'il me tendait ? Il attendait une réponse, aussi, lui en donnai-je une en espérant qu'elle lui convienne.

_ J'ai trouvé l'amour, seigneur. Et le soutien. Les Cullen m'ont acceptée comme une des leurs malgré mes origines.

_ Tu sais que tu n'as rien droit de faire sans mon approbation.

_ Oui, sire. _M'inclinai-je._ Mais, je suis prête à tout pour pouvoir vivre sans craindre qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. _Osai-je affirmer_.

Aro inspira à fond, comme s'il cherchait à reprendre son calme. Ses doigts meurtrissaient les accoudoirs. Il fit signe à Angela de le servir. Elle s'exécuta, en me jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

_ Tu m'appartiens, je suis donc libre de choisir un châtiment pour toi, mais aussi pour celui qui t'aura outragée, et donc moi par ton intermédiaire.

_ Sire. J'ai fait mon choix ! Edward m'aime, et n'a voulu qu'assurer ma sécurité en me montrant le monde dans lequel il a l'habitude d'évoluer ! J'avais conscience que ça ne durerait pas, mais je ne vous laisserai pas vous venger sur lui. Je ne demande pas de rang, je demande juste à pouvoir être celle que je veux : la compagne d'Edward Cullen, peu importe la vie qu'il mène.

_ Il en est hors de question, Isabella. Des messagers ont parcouru le continent pour annoncer de te ménager. Tu vas rentrer à Voltera. J'ai mes raisons à te vouloir de retour, mais sache que je n'intenterai rien contre toi ni cette famille si tu viens de ton plein gré.

_ Je ne veux pas être enfermée à nouveau.

_ Tu n'as rien droit de demander ! _S'écria-t-il._

_ Si vous m'annoncez comme votre fille, sire, vous aurez des obligations envers moi et les autres.

Je n'osai croire à mon audace. Mais il savait que le chemin qu'il avait pris en demandant ces messagers l'obligeait à respecter certaines règles vis-à-vis de moi. Certes, il aurait d'autant plus d'influence sur ma vie s'il me nommait comme sa fille, mais il se devait de me laisser voir du monde, aller dans les différentes cours et représenter sa famille aux événements où j'assisterais.

Il grinça des dents et si un regard avait pu tuer, je serais déjà morte. Au lieu de cela, je soutins son regard.

_ Tu reviens à Voltera, sans contraintes, et tu seras présentée comme ma fille aux yeux de tous. Mais si tu refuses, je pourrai demander au duc d'intervenir, et rien ne m'empêchera de mettre les Cullen à ma merci.

_ J'aime Edward Cullen.

_ Vous ne pourrez être ensemble si je ne l'autorise pas, Isabella. Mais si tu tiens tant à avoir un amant, je peux t'en trouver un…

_ Je reviens à Voltera, et vous permettez notre relation à Edward et moi. _Négociai-je._

La tension dans la pièce augmenta, et je vis même Angela se tendre non loin. Ben m'observa avant de fixer un autre point. Aucun des deux ne semblait me reconnaître, mais j'avais suffisamment pris d'assurance pour me le permettre. Et puis, Aro était dans une impasse. Comme l'avait dit Jasper, sa présence ici pouvait être exagérée, non seulement s'il ne venait que chercher une servante, mais aussi s'il repartait comme il était venu.

Son regard m'étudia, et plusieurs sentiments passèrent sur son visage.

_ Je t'ai sous-estimée, Isabella.

Il se leva et regarda par la petite fenêtre au bout de la pièce. Ses épaules étaient plus voûtées que dans mon souvenir, et il semblait bien plus réfléchir aussi à ce que je pouvais ressentir.

_ Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, sire. J'aime cet homme, et suis prête à beaucoup pour lui.

_ Mon frère avait peut-être raison. Même si je voulais te cacher, et oublier les risques que ta mère a couru à cause de Sulpicia, je ne pouvais pas le faire longtemps. Un jour, tu me montrerais que je te devais certaines choses. _Il se tourna vers moi_. J'accepte cette relation, entre Edward Cullen et toi, si vous vous mariez et vous installez à Voltera. Si tu as un fils, je pourrais lui laisser les biens et il aura des obligations envers moi jusqu'à ma mort.

Un silence éberlué résonna dans la salle. J'eus du mal à respirer pendant encore quelques instants, alors que mon esprit s'imprégnait de ses paroles. Toutes les implications se bousculèrent dans ma tête, mais la liberté qu'il m'accordait surpassait le tout.

Je scrutai son visage, à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge, mais ne découvris que son air impassible. Je prenais un risque. Pour moi, pour Edward et pour notre avenir. Mais j'étais prête à assumer les conséquences de ce choix.

J'inspirai à fond et m'inclinai devant lui.

_ Merci, mon seigneur.

**Angela POV**

Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à un tel événement, et pourtant, ça se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Aro et Bella avaient réussi à s'entendre, et ils s'apprêtaient à l'annoncer aux Cullen.

Ben ouvrit la porte, il était aussi rassuré que moi par la tournure des événements. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Aro quitta la pièce, suivi par Bella. Je profitai qu'elle passait près de moi pour serrer sa main en signe de soutien. Elle hocha la tête en me rendant mon sourire.

Nous descendîmes en silence. Je sentais le regard de Ben dans mon dos et la présence de Bella à mes côtés. C'était étrange de la voir habillée ainsi, elle paraissait encore plus noble ! Pourtant, dans son regard, je lisais toujours ce qui la faisait elle : la simplicité et l'amitié. Bella ne cherchait pas à se démarquer. Elle voulait être elle-même, et pouvoir faire ses choix.

La détermination brillait dans ses prunelles marron quand nous atteignîmes la salle du conseil.

Le duc et le docteur Carlisle étaient en pleine discussion, à la table du conseil, alors que les autres Cullen semblaient surveiller les alentours. Quand Aro pénétra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le duc fit un signe de tête, et Aro le rejoignit.

Edward avança vers Bella, ils se prirent la main, et se présentèrent ainsi aux seigneurs. Dans un coin de la salle, je voyais la tension sur le visage d'Edward, et les sourcils froncés d'Aro. J'osai espérer qu'il ne change pas d'avis, sous une impulsion quelconque…

_ Dorénavant, vous porterez mes insignes, jeune Edward. _Déclara-t-il à brûle-pourpoint_.

Un murmure d'interrogations parcourut la salle mais seul le duc parla.

_ Que dois-je comprendre, Aro ?

_ Ma fille et Edward Cullen vont se marier, mon ami. Le chevalier Cullen portera mes couleurs comme tous les autres chevaliers de Voltera.

Le silence stupéfait se mua en véritable liesse pendant quelques instants.

Les filles Cullen se prirent dans les bras, alors qu'Edward interrogeait Bella du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire, et il s'inclina profondément devant elle. Apparemment, l'idée qu'ils allaient devoir se marier ne posait de problème à personne…

Ben m'observa de l'autre bout de la salle, je soutins son regard, devinant une lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles. Je souris, timidement alors que le duc reprenait la parole.

_ Devons-nous conclure que votre fille Isabella accepte de répondre à vos attentes ?

Père et fille partagèrent un regard pendant qu'Aro acquiesçait.

_ Isabella et son fiancé vont rentrer à Voltera. Chacun gagne ce pour quoi il s'est battu. _Expliqua-t-il._ Uniquement si chacun m'assure de sa fidélité, dois-je le préciser ?

L'excitation et les murmures se mêlèrent, attendant la réponse d'Edward. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui de Bella. Ils se promettaient tellement de choses par ce simple geste que l'émotion prit plusieurs d'entre nous à la gorge. Ils s'étaient trouvés et comme l'avait dit Aro, ils s'étaient battus pour être ensemble. Aujourd'hui, encore, ils avaient des décisions à prendre, mais ils savaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Bella sourit tendrement à Edward, et hocha doucement la tête à son intention. Il amena une de ses mains à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser, puis Edward se tourna vers Aro.

_ En prenant Isabella pour femme, je jure fidélité et loyauté au seigneur Aro Volturi. _Déclara-t-il clairement._

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et au regard qu'il échangea avec son père, il était visible qu'Edward en avait conscience et assumait parfaitement les conséquences possibles de ce choix.

_ Ainsi soit-il, donc. _Conclut le duc avant de lever la séance._ Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici, mes amis.

La salle se vida doucement, alors que tous allaient embrasser les nouveaux fiancés.

_ Alors te v'là fiancer, Edward ! _Rit Emmet en frappant l'épaule de son frère_.

_ Tu t'es laissé prendre dans ses filets Edward. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il tente quelque chose contre toi _? S'inquiéta Rosalie_.

_ Il n'aurait pas laissé passer l'occasion de me prendre sous sa coupe, en même temps qu'il donne à Bella ce qu'elle veut. _Dit-il, justement_. Mais je crois qu'il ne prendra plus de risques avec sa fille. _Sourit-il, en passant un bras autour de la taille de Bella._

Celle-ci acquiesça, et je les vis aller vers la cour intérieure pour repartir quand Aro interpella sa fille. Elle se tourna, et je sentis une inquiétude monter en elle.

_ J'ai demandé à te préparer une chambre. _Expliqua-t-il, lui faisant comprendre ses intentions._

_ Je n'ai pas mes affaires …_Commença-t-elle, mais il avait déjà tout prévu et je comprenais mieux le départ de Maggie avant le repas._

A croire qu'il se doutait que de toute façon, Bella reviendrait…

En quelques regards, Bella comprit que cette fois elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'accepter. Elle se détacha d'Edward et salua la famille en s'assurant que nous attendrions bien le prochain mariage d'Emmet et Rosalie avant de partir.

_ Nous verrons. _Sourit Aro avant de présenter son bras à Bella, faisant comprendre qu'il déciderait_.

Finalement, Aro avait encore bien des choses en tête avant d'être pris au dépourvu par Bella. Certes, elle l'avait étonné, et avait réussi à obtenir un grand pas de sa part à lui, mais Aro maîtrisait les choses depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle carte à présenter à chaque instant. Il voulait toujours garder une emprise sur la vie de sa fille, et les prochains moments qui s'annonçaient ne dérogeraient pas à cette règle.

Aro Volturi contrôlait tout. Y compris sa fille et sa vie.

Bella avait gagné une bataille contre son père, mais elle devrait faire avec les conséquences qu'il voudrait lui faire payer par la suite.

Même si, la connaissant, elle accepterait la plupart, simplement parce qu'elle avait réussi à imposer son choix quant à son compagnon. Bella ne voulait jamais grand-chose, se contentant de ce qu'on lui accordait.

Edward regarda sa compagne alors qu'elle suivait son père vers les appartements à l'étage. Il croisa mon regard, et je savais ce qu'il me demandait. Je hochai la tête, promettant ainsi de veiller sur Bella le temps de leur séparation.

Les Cullen quittèrent alors le château, et je me dirigeai à la suite d'Aro et Bella. Ils montaient en silence, surveillant du coin de l'œil les expressions de l'autre.

Je m'arrêtai non loin, alors qu'Aro laissait Bella devant un des appartements près du sien. Maggie était déjà dans la pièce et attendait les ordres.

_ Angela, aide-la. _Demanda-t-il en me désignant Maggie_.

Je hochai la tête, et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les trois dans la même pièce.

Maggie souriait, étudiant la nouvelle allure de Bella. Celle-ci changeait de jambe d'appui, ne sachant visiblement pas comment se comporter. Je m'avançai vers elle, et osai l'enlacer. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de sentir ses bras répondre à mon accolade.

_ Merci, Angie. _Souffla-t-elle, et je compris qu'elle luttait aussi contre ses larmes_.

Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vues, et les choses avaient tellement changé dans cet intervalle, que les émotions nous submergeaient.

_ J'ai eu si peur, Bella ! Tu n'imagines même pas !

_ Je crois que cette nouvelle vie m'a fait du bien, Angie. J'ai eu peur qu'il me le fasse regretter. _Avoua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Maggie mais elle sembla à court de mots_.

Celle-ci fit alors un pas vers nous et prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains.

_ Je suis vraiment contente pour Edward et vous, ma demoiselle.

_ Oh non ! Pitié, Maggie, je t'en prie ! Je suis toujours la même, je ne veux pas de ces « ma demoiselle ».

Bella grimaça en prononçant ses mots, les yeux horrifiés.

_ C'est pourtant bien ce que tu viens de devenir, Bella.

Elle secoua la tête.

_ Non. Pas pour moi. _Insista-t-elle._

Maggie sourit et laissa couler. Elle nous proposa plutôt de choisir une tenue à Bella pour le mariage quitte à prévoir d'en faire une, et de trier les vêtements qui avaient été ramenés. Bella soupira plusieurs fois en se rendant compte que tout avait été récupéré.

_ Il avait tout prévu. _Grimaça-t-elle, en refermant une malle_.

Maggie la prit par les épaules pour la regarder en face.

_ Il avait aussi compris qu'il ne serait pas facile de te séparer d'Edward, j'ai ordre de récupérer des affaires à lui aussi pour le départ. _Assura-t-elle._

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la tension gonflait en elle.

_ De toute façon, j'ai fait mon choix. Je verrai quels seront les autres à faire.

Elle attendit notre assentiment puis haussa les épaules. Elle jeta un œil à la chambre, et Maggie donna le signal pour la laisser seule.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. _Sourit Maggie en embrassant son front._

_ Merci à vous deux.

Bella prit nos mains dans les siennes et nous partageâmes un nouveau moment silencieux.

Bella avait des inquiétudes quant à ce que son père avait pu imaginer d'autre, mais la ferme intention d'être libre de choisir était peinte sur son visage. Elle avait mûri ces derniers mois. Elle avait trouvé au fond d'elle ce qui lui manquait encore au début de l'année. Et elle se battrait pour le conserver.

**Et voilà, les problèmes commencent à disparaître. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas résisté à rapporter des ennuis, mais sinon, ce n'est pas drôle !**

**Bref, je me remets immédiatement à la suite.**

**D'après mon plan, il ne reste donc plus que 2chapitres et l'épilogue. Si vous pensez qu'il manque quelque chose, signalez-le-moi, au cas où )**

**A très vite, bises **

**Spuffy.**

**PS : Sur mon compte FB, trouvez quelques infos sur ma prochaine fiction : Maudite.**


	22. Chapter 22  20 Demoiselles

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Wow ! Vous êtes gâtés ! Deux chapitres en quelques jours d'intervalles ? Ca doit être pour ça qu'il fait pas super beau en ce moment MDR**

**Et malgré mes révisions, et le stress qui monte, j'ai quand même eu l'inspiration pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il répond à certaines questions, et que vous apprécierez.**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement AliLou pour sa review supra méga constructive que voici : **

Certes Aro accepte la relation Ed/Bella. MAIS pour moi, il est le grand gagnant :  
1) Bella revient à Volterra : chic, en reconnaissant sa fille, Aro gagne en estime auprès des autres seigneurs.  
2) Bella revient à Volterra avec Edward qui rentre au service d'Aro : certes il n'a pas choisi le conjoint de sa fille (de quoi mettre à mal son autorité de père) mais au miracle ! Yes ! C'est quand même un chevalier de plus à son service (il a prêté hommage donc il ne peut trahir son seigneur sous peine d'être un félon et d'être mis à mort par Aro).  
3) Edward a prêté serment à Aro : ce dernier a donc un Cullen dans mon camp, il sait que les autres ne s'opposeront pas à lui. Super cool ! Ce sont des ennemis en moins à surveiller !  
4) Edward et Bella sont heureux ! Ils vont se marier ! Mais une petite phrase d'Aro me chagrine beaucoup (d'autant plus qu'Edward n'est pas au courant) : "si tu as un fils, je pourrais lui laisser mes biens et il aura des obligations envers moi jusqu'à ma mort". Ah ! Phrase fatidique dont Bella n'a pas mesuré la portée à mon avis ! C'est cher payé le fait d'hériter des biens d'Aro. Son fils sera le serviteur de son grand-père : ce sera pire que ce qu'elle a enduré ! Non seulement Aro risque de lui arracher sa progéniture, mais en plus il risque de la former "à la James" (c'est à dire un barbare violent sans vertu et sans honneur, prêt à tuer toute personne lui barrant la route).

Bref, Aro est gagnant à tous les coups, même s'il laisse penser le contraire à Bella et Edward, aux Cullen comme à Ben et Angela. Il fait même croire que toute mauvaise attitude envers Bella est vaincue (avec l'effacement progressif de son épouse, Sulpicia).  
Aro considère d'abord sa fille comme une domestique qui le sert quotidiennement, puis comme un pion lui permettant de s'allier à des seigneurs et clans puissants, puis comme un ventre qui lui donnera le fils qu'il n'a pas pu avoir.

- Je trouve vraiment que Bella paye cher son amour pour Edward et leur futur mariage (même si j'étais ravie qu'elle se batte pour lui et qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut). Cependant, elle n'a pas mesuré l'importance des conséquences de ses actes. J'espère qu'elle s'en rendra compte (ou Edward) et ce avant d'enfanter. Sinon, je ne leur souhaite pas d'avoir un p'tit bout !

**Je précise qu'elle apprécie et attend la suite avec impatience ! Hein, histoire de pas faire passer cette review pour une critique pure et simple. Au contraire, cela m' a beaucoup aidée pour construire certaines réflexions et émotions de mes personnages.**

**Un gros bisou à toutes les lémoniaques.**

**Bonne lecture. Dites-moi tout.**

**Merci Caro pour les échoppes et toutes les autres !**

**Chapitre 20- Demoiselle.**

**Bella POV**

Le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain.

Finalement, mon père avait parfaitement calculé son arrivée trois jours auparavant. Je me doutais que jamais il n'aurait accepté d'attendre plus longtemps ici. Il aurait certainement tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas non plus assister au mariage de Rose et Emmet. Or, j'avais besoin d'y aller.

Comme je le lui avais fait comprendre le lendemain de mon installation au château Buckingham.

**Flashback.**

Me réveiller seule après avoir passé presque quatre mois aux côtés d'Edward me sembla si étrange que je craignis soudain d'avoir tout rêvé.

Mais la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais, avec de lourds rideaux bleu sombre sur une fenêtre étroite, et les draps fins autour de moi, me convainquirent que tout avait été réel.

Y compris la décision de mon père de me laisser épouser Edward.

Je n'avais pas encore compris combien c'était important pour moi, mais maintenant que l'idée avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit, je savais que la relation que nous avions, et notre situation dans sa famille ne me convenait pas parfaitement. Ce mariage serait le moyen pour nous de vivre comme nous l'entendions vraiment, officiellement.

Je roulai sur le dos, et regardai la lumière du Soleil filtrer par-dessous les rideaux. Bien sûr, cette séparation était un coup monté de mon père, mais je ne comptais pas rester sagement ici.

Quelques coups frappés à ma porte m'apprirent que Maggie attendait pour entrer. Alors que je l'y invitai, je me redressai dans mon lit, les draps remontés sur moi.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

Je souris, elle avait compris que je n'aimais pas cette relation demoiselle/servante entre nous. Je la connaissais depuis toujours, elle était un peu une mère pour moi, et je refusais un tel rapport.

_ Ca va. Il est tard ?

_ A peine. Le seigneur t'attend dans ses appartements.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux et m'apporta de l'eau fraîche pour faire ma toilette. Je m'y attelai, en appréciant les rayons de Soleil dans le miroir. Depuis quelques jours, la pluie avait dominé et ce beau temps me mettait du baume au cœur. Tout n'était pas aussi noir que je l'imaginais la veille au soir en me couchant ici.

_ On a des nouvelles des Cullen ? _Demandai-je en enfilant une robe claire par-dessus une tunique._

Maggie capta mon regard dans le miroir et eut un sourire entendu.

_ Pas encore. Mais je viendrai te prévenir dès que ce sera le cas.

J'acquiesçai et brossai rapidement mes cheveux pour les attacher en tresse sur mon épaule.

_ Je suis prête. _Soufflai-je en me tournant vers elle_.

Maggie m'observa attentivement puis s'inclina avant de me conduire au bout du couloir où se trouvait mon père. La porte était ouverte, et j'entendais les pas feutrés d'Angela qui vaquait à ses occupations. Alors que Maggie m'annonçait, j'entrevis mon père à un bureau.

J'entrai à son ordre, et m'inclinai, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il comptait me voir réagir.

_ Assieds-toi, Isabella. _M'invita-t-il en me désignant un fauteuil face à lui_.

Angela fit un signe de tête à mon intention, j'étais inquiète quant à son attitude, mais son sourire me rassura. Mon père leva la tête sur moi. Il sembla surpris en me voyant, je me demandais bien pourquoi, mais il se reprit et annonça.

_ Je vais donner mes ordres pour rentrer dès demain. Plus rien ne me retient ici. _Je me crispai à cette nouvelle et il s'en aperçut._ Tu as des réclamations ?

_ Sire, les jeunes gens Emmet Cullen et Rosalie Hale vont se marier d'ici ce week-end, j'ai déjà dit que j'y assistais.

Ma voix grinçait légèrement. Il sourit et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

_ Tu as sûrement dit y assister avant de savoir que nous repartirions ensemble.

Sa voix était quant à elle, doucereuse. Il se moquait de moi.

_ Père, ce mariage est important pour moi. De plus, Edward étant le frère du marié, il doit y assister. Or, je ne repars pas sans lui.

L'aplomb me reprenait. Je soutins son regard alors qu'il cillait encore à la manière par laquelle je l'appelais. C'était rare, mais je l'avais déjà appelé « père » à Voltera, et en public. Il joignit ses mains devant son menton.

_ Rien ne m'oblige à accepter, demoiselle.

_ J'ai accepté de revenir avec vous, pas qu'une nouvelle épée de Damoclès se pose sur moi. J'irai au mariage de mes amis avec Edward. Et c'est sans conditions.

Une lueur furieuse passa dans son regard. Je savais qu'il avait lu entre les lignes. Malgré sa décision de la veille, je pouvais toujours tenter de disparaitre. Il y aurait des conséquences sur notre mode de vie, mais si mon père jouait à décider de ce genre de choses pour moi, alors que nous étions sur place, que pouvait-il tenter d'autre plus tard ?

_ Sire, ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Par la suite, je n'aurai pas à revenir ici avant longtemps.

Je tentai d'adoucir mon ton, pour ne pas le braquer contre moi encore plus.

_ Cela peut être amusant. _Déclara-t-il finalement et je ne pus retenir un frisson d'effroi._

Il me le ferait payer, je le savais.

**Fin Flashback.**

Après un dernier coup d'œil à ma tenue, couleur pourpre, doublée en satin, dont la ceinture brodée or rappelait les lacets sur le devant de la robe, je descendis dans la cour, pour attendre Alice et Rosalie qui venaient me chercher. Nous devions aller à Londres, d'abord pour faire les derniers achats pour le lendemain, ensuite, parce qu'Emmet était obligé de passer la journée avec son père, devant se plier à la règle de ne pas voir la future mariée avant le lendemain après-midi pendant la cérémonie. Il s'agissait donc de les occuper. Selon Alice, il n'y avait que les achats pour faire ça.

Je fus étonnée de voir arriver Edward et Jasper en même temps que les filles. Ils descendirent de leur voiture et me rejoignirent en parlant presque tous en même temps.

Je saluai les filles, Jasper, et finis en tendant la main vers Edward. Il déposa un baiser dessus, et se posta à mes côtés alors que je disais ne rien comprendre à ce qu'ils disaient.

_ Tu as loupé la grande sortie d'Emmet. _Commença Jasper_.

_ Jazz, arrête de te moquer de mon fiancé, bientôt époux, ou je le lui dirais. _Menaça Rose._

_ Rosie, je ne crains pas Em, c'est même l'inverse. _Continua-t-il._

_ Bella ! _Supplia-t-elle, et je levai les yeux au ciel._

Ça promettait !

_ Jeunes gens.

La voix de mon père sembla venir de nulle part. Il passa devant nous, et chacun s'inclina plus ou moins. Alors qu'il descendait les marches en direction de sa propre voiture, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

_ J'ose espérer que toutes vos affaires sont prêtes, sire Cullen.

Edward me regarda du coin de l'œil avant de répondre.

_ Oui, sire. Je n'attends plus que l'ordre de départ.

_ Oui, évidemment.

Le sourire de mon père était un peu étrange. Il nous regarda un instant encore, puis nous souhaita une bonne journée et s'en alla.

_ Il fait froid dans le dos. _Murmura Alice en se penchant vers moi_.

_ Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, à part qu'il prévoit quelque chose. _Répondis-je sur le même ton._

_ Bon, ne nous laissons pas abattre, il parait que mes deux futures belles-sœurs n'ont pas fini leur tenue pour mon mariage, demain ! ?

Rosalie nous prit d'autorité par le bras, et nous quittâmes le château en parlant de ce qui nous manquait. Alice avait encore des projets grandioses en tête, alors qu'en théorie, je ne devais acheter que des chaussures et Alice, les dernières broderies pour sa robe.

_ Et une certaine mariée doit récupérer sa robe. _Se défendit Alice_.

Les garçons soupirèrent et Jasper lança un peu plus vite les chevaux, comme pour échapper à nos conversations. Rosalie me lança un regard entendu, et je suivais son jeu quand je l'entendis me demander.

_ Je crois que je vais devenir folle si je ne vois pas Emmet très vite, comment as-tu fait hier ?

Avec un sourire, je vis Edward tendre l'oreille. L'air de rien, son visage fut tourné vers nous. Je me penchai vers Rose et déclarai plus ou moins fort.

_ J'ai rêvé de lui. Vivement que nous puissions nous trouver un petit coin tranquille. _Ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil_.

_ Je suis bien d'accord ! Ca me donne des idées, Bella.

Alice prit ma main, et m'approcha d'elle encore.

_ Je connais un coin…

_ Alice ! Vous êtes pire que nous, les filles, vous le savez ? _Se plaignit Jasper._

Edward se retourna et nous lança un regard choqué, mais résigné. Je souris à son intention, et posai ma natte sur une de mes épaules. Je savais ce que ce simple geste avait comme effet sur lui, et je vis avec plaisir ses pupilles rétrécir. J'imaginai parfaitement son état, identique au mien depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vraiment retrouvés seuls, c'est-à-dire le jour de l'arrivée de mon père. Cette séparation forcée était un vrai supplice quand nous avions pris l'habitude de nous trouver toujours, ou du moins au maximum, ensemble. Edward se retourna rapidement face à la route, et grommela, avec Jasper.

_ Vous êtes fières de vous, les filles ?

_ Oh Jazz ! Je suis désolée, je pensais que justement, vous vouliez que nous ayons ce genre de discussions, bien plus intéressantes que nous entendre parler de vêtements ! _Rose fit semblant de s'excuser, amusée._

_ Désolé, mais entendre ma jumelle parler de ses…de ces activités, ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Edward lança, à ses paroles, un regard de biais à son ami.

_ Désolé, vieux, mais tu sais ce que c'est…Quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! _Se défendit Jasper._

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, alors qu'il négociait l'entrée en ville. Des charrettes et autres véhicules se battaient pour passer dans la rue principale, entre les étales des magasins et les passants.

Nous reprîmes notre sérieux et bientôt, Jasper s'arrêtait près de la maison d'Eulalie. La vieille femme nous salua en voyant que c'était nous.

_ Vous viendrez boire quelque chose. _Nous invita-t-elle quand Edward lui expliqua que nous faisions des courses._

_ Bien sûr, ma dame. _Promit Jasper en allant poser un baisemain sur son poignet_.

_ Flatteur. _Sourit-elle, en nous faisant signe de faire ce que nous avions à faire_.

Jasper tendit ses bras à Rose et Alice, alors qu'Edward et moi les suivions. Avant de nous rendre dans les échoppes qu'il nous fallait, nous passâmes près de la fontaine centrale. Jasper et Rose y repérèrent des connaissances. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Edward et Alice échangeaient leurs avis sur la tenue d'Emmet au mariage.

_ Je dis juste qu'il aurait pu mettre autre chose. _Expliqua Alice_.

_ Arrête, tu connais Em. C'est déjà un grand sacrifice de sa part.

_ Bella, promets-moi que tu le forceras à mettre une vraie tenue de chevaliers à votre mariage ! _Me supplia-t-elle en tentant de m'amadouer_.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi, alors que son pouce commençait des cercles sur la peau sensible de mon poignet. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, et déclarai que tant qu'il se présentait tout irait bien pour moi ce jour-là.

_ Vous êtes déprimants ! _Lança mon amie avec fatalisme_.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Jasper, dis-moi que tu mettras ta tunique de chevaliers le jour de notre mariage !

Elle s'accrocha à son bras, alors que nous échangions des regards amusés.

_ Ah ! Ca. _Fit-il en cherchant du soutien dans nos yeux_.

Edward posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, et présenta ensuite son bras à Rosalie.

_ Je crois que nos cadets ont besoin de discuter un moment. _Déclara-t-il avec emphase_.

_ Cadets ? Je te signale que tu as le même âge, Edward Cullen !

Edward ricana, et nous entraîna comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa sœur.

_ Arrête de la provoquer, elle va être infernale sinon ! _Demanda Rose avant de se pencher vers moi. _Dis, je peux pas venir chez toi, ce soir ? Juste pour échapper à la folie Alice ?

_ On va te trouver un petit endroit, ne t'inquiète pas. _Acquiesçai-je._

_ Ou alors c'est toi qui viens ? _Espéra Edward, en serrant mes doigts dans les siens_.

Je soupirai et posai la tête sur son épaule.

_ J'aimerais, Edward.

Rosalie lui frappa l'épaule, le regard mécontent.

_ Ah bah bravo, dans le genre trouble-fête ! _Le rabroua-t-elle_.

Edward s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Rose.

_ Tu as raison, je devrais agir différemment.

Sans que je sache comment, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, et ses mains autour de mon visage. Mes mains réagirent par instinct, s'accrochant à sa nuque, alors que sa langue taquinait ma bouche. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux répondre à son baiser, alors que Rosalie soupirait à côté. Nos langues se battirent un instant de plus, puis, conscients que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, nous nous séparâmes. Edward plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien, et je lus tout ce qu'il me fallait dans ses pupilles. Je souris, piquai un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, et m'écartai.

_ Ca te convient mieux ? _Demanda Edward en nous accordant à nouveau ses bras_.

_ On a vu pire. _Grommela Rosalie alors que je répondais « Pour moi, c'est à peine mieux. »._

Edward me tendit son sourire en coin, et entrelaça nos doigts.

Bientôt, Alice m'entraina avec elle et Rosalie dans les échoppes, et Edward et Jasper restèrent dehors à discuter.

**Edward POV**

Jasper et moi évitâmes soigneusement d'entrer dans les échoppes, nous contentant de marcher, ou non, tout en discutant. Les sujets de conversation étaient divers et variés, comme si nous n'avions rien à craindre.

Et après tout, qu'aurions-nous eu à craindre ?

Jasper s'apprêtait à faire sa demande officielle à ma sœur, ils comptaient même partir en voyage une fois le mariage d'Emmet et Rosalie passé. J'avais eu des doutes sur leur relation, mais Jazz était le seul à pouvoir calmer Alice quand elle partait dans ses extravagances. Et rien que pour ça, j'approuvais ce lien entre eux. Mais aussi parce que je savais qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. N'avait-il pas justement décliné plusieurs offres de grands seigneurs pour entrer dans leurs rangs ? Il disait que la vie calme que proposait Alice, malgré quelques surprises, lui convenait, et je savais que c'était le cas. Certes, Jasper aimait quand nous nous retrouvions tous pour nous battre, mais il ne se voyait pas aller de chemins en chemins, risquer de ne pas voir Alice pendant de longues semaines, juste pour avoir le titre honorifique de chevalier d'untel.

C'était peut-être pour ça que je sentais une pointe de désapprobation chez lui ces derniers jours ? Parce que moi, j'avais accepté cela en quelque sorte ? Mais les circonstances étaient différentes, non ?

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, il observait tout autour de nous, surveillant aussi les filles chez Edwin, le tailleur. Il se tourna vers moi, comme s'il avait senti que je le fixais.

_ Quoi, Edward ?

_ Non, rien.

Je commençai à marcher, pour avoir l'air de faire quelque chose. Jasper soupira, et je me replongeai dans mes pensées.

Oui, Jasper était hors de dangers.

Et moi ?

A travers la vitrine du magasin, je vis Bella sourire avec Flore. Elles parlaient en regardant quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et la robe qu'elle portait révélait l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve depuis plusieurs semaines. J'aimais la voir si détendue. Même si des inquiétudes pouvaient apparaître sur son visage, justement quand son père était dans les parages, Bella finissait par prendre sur elle, pour laisser venir et voir ensuite quoi faire. Elle gardait son calme, et s'efforçait toujours de réfléchir un minimum avant d'agir. Je l'admirai.

J'avais conscience que la bienséance ne prônait pas vraiment ce genre de sentiments, même pas du tout, et surtout envers celle qui allait devenir notre femme. Mais c'était justement nos sentiments qui nous guidaient, et plusieurs autres personnes de nos entourages semblaient être du même avis.

Bella se tourna vers moi, comme si elle avait senti mon regard sur elle. Elle me sourit. Je hochai la tête vers elle. Un message était passé entre nous, un simple message empli de nos sentiments. Elle se retourna vers Flore, et elles disparurent dans l'arrière-boutique.

Oui, vraiment, que pouvions-nous craindre ?

Alice et Rosalie nous rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Elles souriaient et semblaient partager un secret, ravies de leurs manigances. Jasper et moi les interrogeâmes, mais elles se contentèrent de secouer la tête.

Jasper sourit, il prit Alice contre lui, posant son menton sur son épaule, et ce fut comme s'ils disparaissaient dans leur monde à eux. Rosalie se rendit compte qu'elle devait demander autre chose, mais je la soupçonnai de simplement vouloir laisser Jazz et Alice entre eux.

_ Je la suis. _Dis-je, mais aucun d'eux ne fit un geste, prouvant qu'ils aient pu entendre_.

Je secouai la tête, amusé, et retrouvai Rosalie et Edwin.

_ Ils forment un joli couple, eux aussi. _Affirmait-il en regardant discrètement vers nos frère et sœur._

_ Oui.

Bella reparut à cet instant, avec Flore.

_ Je vous fais livrer ça très vite. _Promit celle-ci_.

_ Merci.

Bella se mordit soudain la lèvre inférieure, et je vis ses joues légèrement rosir. Je fronçai les sourcils, curieux quant à ce qu'elle avait pu commander. Bella lut mes questions sur mon visage, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, et se contenta d'annoncer que nous pouvions partir.

_ C'est bon ? _Demanda Rosalie, en prenant son bras alors que j'étais derrière_.

Bella me regarda du coin de l'œil et répondit par un signe de tête à la question de Rosalie. Cette fois, c'était clair, j'étais visé.

_ Mesdemoiselles, c'est pas beau les secrets. _Fis-je en présentant un bras à chacune._

_ Et c'est pas plus beau d'écouter les secrets de deux jeunes femmes !

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, et je ruminai alors que nous retournions à la voiture. Qu'avaient-elles bien pu concocter ? Parfois, Bella et Rosalie étaient plus effrayantes qu'Alice. Même si la relation qu'elles entretenaient m'avait rassuré. Rosalie avait souvent eu du mal avec les nouveaux, surtout quand ils venaient dans nos groupes. Mais elle avait finalement accepté Bella. Peut-être à cause des difficultés dans sa vie ?

OoOoOoOoO

Je ne voulais pas la laisser là.

Nous étions de retour chez le duc de Buckingham et nous devions laisser Bella avant de retourner chez nous. Mais, je ne voulais pas la laisser là.

Je m'en voulais déjà assez comme ça de l'avoir abandonnée à son père, mais maintenant, c'était trop dur. Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, ces séparations, même courtes, étaient plus dures à faire que n'importe quoi d'autres.

Et puis, je savais que son père pouvait changer d'avis ou tenter quelque chose pour mieux nous séparer. Il n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre du fiancé de sa fille, et je craignais ce qu'il pouvait faire pour y remédier.

Surtout que je n'aimais pas le regard calculateur qu'il avait quand nous arrivâmes au château. Comme s'il avait attendu notre retour, il était sur le perron, devant la grande porte et il faisait signe à Bella de le rejoindre.

Jasper comprit ce qui me perturbait et posa une main sur mon épaule, pour me retenir. Je savais que je devais laisser aller les choses ainsi, du moins tant que nous ne serions pas à Voltera, ni mariés.

Je descendis pourtant de la voiture et pris la main de Bella dans la mienne alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Ben et elle se raidirent, mais j'occultai cela et donnai un baisemain à Bella. Son regard vacilla, et elle fit une révérence.

_ Prends soin de toi, Bella.

Elle sourit et porta une main à ma joue. Je savourai le contact, et plongeai dans ses prunelles noisette.

_ A demain, Edward.

Elle serra ma main dans la sienne, et s'éloigna aux côtés de Ben qui portait ses achats. Je me redressai, et vis Aro faire un signe de tête vers moi. Je m'inclinai rapidement, et repris ma place en voiture.

Les filles discutaient à voix basse, alors que Jasper se contentait de nous ramener chez nous. Chacun savait combien c'était difficile pour Bella et moi, mais dès le premier jour, nous avions compris qu'Aro comptait surveiller les faits et gestes de sa fille.

Je soupirai.

Bientôt, Jasper arrêtait les chevaux devant la maison, et nous aidâmes les filles à descendre.

_ Edward…_Commença ma jumelle mais je secouai la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier de ne rien dire._

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire de toute façon. Et je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. Jasper me fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il ramenait les chevaux à l'écurie. Je l'aidai à desseller les bêtes quand il s'immobilisa.

_ Fais attention, Edward, avec Aro.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, et lus la tension en lui.

_ Je sais, Jazz, il complote quelque chose, j'en ai conscience, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Son regard était empli de réflexions.

_ Maintenant que tu es à son service, il peut à peu près tout faire. Tout te demander.

_ Je sais. Il a accepté beaucoup trop facilement notre relation à Bella et moi. Je sais que je dois être vigilant. Mais elle et moi sommes prêts à prendre le risque.

Il reprit ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

_ Tant que vous n'êtes pas mariés, et même après, il aura une emprise sur elle. Et ce sera légitime. Tu serais un seigneur, tu serais maitre d'elle. Mais tu ne seras qu'un chevalier, ce qui t'appartient est à lui, Edward.

_ Tu comptes me dissuader de me battre pour celle que j'aime ? _M'emportai-je en posant plus violemment que nécessaire la selle à sa place._

_ Non, je veux juste que tu sois toujours vigilant. Vous ne serez pas ici, nous ne pourrons pas aider, Edward. Et votre mariage unira nos familles, nous ne pourrons nous révolter contre lui.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Je regardai par delà les champs autour de la maison.

_ Tout ce qui m'appartient ? Je n'ai rien que Bella.

_ Pour l'instant, Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

_ Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin sur les attentes que l'on a d'un couple marié quand même ?

_ Oh !

J'eus l'air ahuri. Mais en même temps, un jour, ce serait bien le cas. Nous formerions une famille, avec Bella…

_ Tu crois qu'il…?

Je n'osai y croire. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, c'était bien son genre. Je serrai les poings. Aro avait tout calculé !

OoOoOoOoOoO

La cérémonie était prévue pour dans près d'une heure. Chacun d'entre nous était déjà prêt, sauf Rose et Emmet. Personne ne les avait vus depuis l'aube, et ma mère était sur des charbons ardents.

J'imaginai facilement ce qui allait se passer dès leur retour…Ou après la fête…

De mon côté, toutefois, je m'impatientai à l'idée de retrouver Bella. La discussion que j'avais eue avec Jasper me trottait encore dans la tête, et j'avais besoin de connaître les intentions de Bella. Si nous avions tous les deux les mêmes idées quant à comment réagir face à Aro, nous serions plus forts contre lui et peu de choses pourraient nous surprendre.

Du moins, j'espérais.

Je faillis perdre le fil de ma pensée en voyant Bella arriver. Elle portait une magnifique robe verte, plus foncé, sûrement par sa qualité de velours sur l'extérieur, et plus clair, sur l'intérieur. Le bustier était lacé sur le devant et finissait par une superbe ceinture brodée qui ceignait sa taille. Ses mains apparaissaient difficilement sous les longues manches évasées, mais le tout lui conférait une allure princière. Bella était éblouissante, et j'entendis les murmures des invités autour de moi.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers les fauteuils –la cérémonie se déroulait à l'extérieur-, je réalisai que ma sœur et elle s'étaient inspirées l'une de l'autre pour créer leur tenue. Il me semblait que celle d'Alice était plus dans les tons orangés, avec des manches moins longues et la ceinture moins visibles. Je tendis la main vers Bella, et y déposai un baisemain, en ayant conscience que son père était à côté. Je croisai le regard de ma fiancée, et nous nous sourîmes.

_ Mon seigneur. _M'inclinai-je devant Aro alors qu'il hochait la tête vers moi._

_ Edward, tu es…Très beau. _Assura-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras que je lui proposais._

Je haussai les épaules. Emmet avait exigé être habillé d'une manière classique, et nous avions suivi son exemple Jasper et moi. Aussi, nous ne portions qu'une chemise blanche, et une tunique courte assortie à nos braies sombres. A la ceinture, un simple poignard orné de pierres précieuses complétait notre tenue. Seul Emmet ne portait pas d'armes. Du moins, pas visible, le connaissant.

_ Messire, ma demoiselle._ S'inclina ma mère en les voyant._

_ Esmée. _Sourit Bella, mais je sentis la tension en elle._

Comme si elle s'était retenue de faire un pas vers ma mère.

_ C'est une belle journée pour une telle union. _Déclara Aro en regardant autour de lui_.

Son air détaché et quelque peu méprisant ne nous échappa pas, mais nous l'ignorâmes.

_ Oui.

J'entendis la tension dans la voix de ma mère, et me demandai encore combien de temps Em et Rose seraient absents.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? _Devina Bella, et un sentiment de fierté grandit en moi face à cette jeune femme si perspicace._

Je ne pouvais que l'aimer davantage. Ma mère lui sourit doucement, et la rassura.

_ Rien de grave, ma demoiselle. Profitez donc du buffet. Edward, tu conduis nos invités ?

J'acceptai et désignai l'endroit en question. Bella se pencha pour me parler alors que son père nous suivait à bonne distance.

_ Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

Je jetai un œil autour de nous et lui avouai le problème.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Mais, ils ont attendu ça trop…

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils ont juste oublié le temps qui passait.

_ Tu crois qu'ils…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Je crois qu'Emmet a déjoué la surveillance de mon père, oui. _Nous nous arrêtâmes et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. _Et je les envie. _Soufflai-je en entrecroisant nos doigts_.

Bella frissonna délicieusement, et je me retins de justesse de me pencher sur ses lèvres. Avec son père autour, c'était inconvenant.

_ Il faut qu'on parle. _Continuai-je en lui présentant une coupe._

_ Maintenant ?

Bella regarda autour d'elle, puis elle reposa son attention sur moi.

_ Sous les arbres, là. _Désigna-t-elle, et j'accédai à sa demande en l'y conduisant_.

Je sentis le regard d'Aro mais comme par enchantement, un ami de mon père, un autre duc, se présenta à lui et ils discutèrent, nous laissant sans surveillance immédiate.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? Tu sembles inquiet.

Je risquai un doigt sur sa joue, et savourai la douceur de sa peau. Je plaçai une main sur son épaule, juste à la limite de sa robe. Bella tourna le dos aux spectateurs, et joignit nos mains sur sa clavicule. Elle tentait de lire en moi, aussi lui épargnai-je cette peine.

_ Je m'inquiète quant aux décisions que nous avons pu prendre, Bella.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je suis prêt à tout, pour toi, toujours. Mais, j'ai peur des manipulations que ton père pourrait décider. Qu'avons-nous pour faire face à sa puissance de seigneur ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour me donner une réponse toute faite, mais elle se reprit et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle y avait aussi pensé.

_ Je ne veux pas revenir sur mes paroles, je veux faire de toi ma femme et pouvoir vivre avec toi, Bella. Mais je ne veux pas que ton père devienne une épée de Damoclès sur nos têtes.

_ Il voudra tout contrôler, Edward. _Avoua-t-elle_. En étant annoncée comme sa fille, je devrai obéir, certes, mais je refuse que cela entraine notre séparation plus que nécessaire. Ce n'est que temporaire, Edward. Il devra me laisser voir le monde, rendre des visites. S'il veut gagner en estime chez les autres, il devra me laisser représenter sa famille. Avec toi. Il s'est un peu lui-même piégé Edward et je compte jouer là-dessus, mais…

Elle s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Je m'aperçus qu'Emmet faisait son apparition, nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps.

_ Mais quoi, Bella ?

Je cherchai son regard et libérai la lèvre qu'elle mordillait.

_ Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, je le comprendrais. _Murmura-t-elle et j'eus du mal à saisir._

Je pris son visage en coupe et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je lisais ses inquiétudes et aussi tout ce dont elle était capable. Elle tenait un peu de son père, finalement.

_ Je t'aime, Isabella, et je veux t'épouser. Je voulais simplement te rassurer, et savoir si tu avais les mêmes impressions que moi. J'en conclus que nous sommes tous les deux du même avis, et cela me réconforte encore dans mon choix. _Jurai-je avant de frôler ses lèvres des miennes._

Déjà, les paroles des invités et l'animation reprenaient. Notre petit moment était passé. Trop court.

Bella serra ses mains autour de mes poignets.

_ Je t'aime, Edward.

Je souris et lui présentai mon bras. Nous rejoignîmes les autres, et Bella salua ceux qu'elle connaissait.

**Rosalie POV **

Esmée était furieuse. Et je pouvais la comprendre.

Mais elle aussi pouvait comprendre, non ? Emmet et moi n'avions pas pu attendre notre nuit de noces.

J'avais été surprise dans mon sommeil par un ours câlin et aguicheur à la fois. Il m'avait entraînée dans la tanière qu'il s'était construite, et je n'avais pas pu résister à ses caresses, ni à ses appels.

Si j'avouais à Alice que j'avais failli oublier l'heure du mariage, elle me tuait, j'en étais sûr.

Je souris à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Adélaïde fronça les sourcils et je tentai de me reprendre.

_ Elle va m'en vouloir ? _Demandai-je, un peu penaude d'avoir fait faux bond à ma future belle-mère._

_ Dame Esmée était inquiète, comme le reste de votre famille.

_ Emmet a des arguments…

_ Je vais tuer mon frère ! Et toi aussi par la même occasion ! _S'écria Alice en entrant dans ma chambre._

La chambre qui ne serait plus la mienne dès que j'en franchirais le seuil en direction de l'autel. Je me tournai vers elle, retirant les mains d'Adélaïde de mes cheveux.

_ Alice, nous sommes là !

_ Mais vous étiez où ? Tu imagines la peur que nous avons eue ?

_ Vous avez cru qu'on s'était enfui ? _Ris-je_.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle. _Bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_.

Je franchis les quelques pas entre nous, appréciant la tenue qu'elle portait.

_ Lyly, Emmet et moi voulons nous marier et créer notre propre famille. C'était irresponsable, et irréfléchi…

_ Comme Emmet. _Grinça-t-elle_.

_ Exactement, et tu sais que je ne peux jamais lui résister.

Elle voulait m'en vouloir, mais elle finit par sourire, entendue. Elle leva un regard pétillant de malice vers moi et j'imaginais parfaitement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Je souris, et elle sembla se rembrunir.

_ Refais-moi un coup pareil et je te tue de mes propres mains Rosalie Hale !

_ Compris ! _Assurai-je avant de rire_. Heureusement je ne serai bientôt plus que Rosalie Cullen.

_ Rose ! _S'outra-t-elle en me frappant sur le bras avant d'éclater de rire avec moi_.

Adélaïde attendait sur le côté, et je revins vers elle tout en discutant avec ma belle-sœur. En quelques minutes, je fus prête, et Esmée et Carlisle m'attendaient dans l'entrée. Je descendis les escaliers en tenant ma traîne d'une main et la rambarde de l'autre.

Alice me laissa au bas des marches pour embrasser ses parents et elle partit avec Esmée. Toutefois celle-ci prit le temps de me recommander de paraitre humble et d'avoir de bonnes excuses pour les frayeurs qu'elle avait ressenties.

_ C'est juré, ma dame.

Je m'inclinai doucement, autant que ma robe en satin beige brodée en or sur le décolleté carré, aux coudes et sur la ceinture, me le permettait.

_ Votre folie se retournera un jour contre vous, Rosalie. Soyez prudents tous les deux. _Conseilla Carlisle en me présentant son bras._

_ Je suis désolée si nous vous avons déçus, Carlisle.

_ Ce n'est pas de la déception, Rose. Mais vous êtes capables d'être responsables, nous espérions vraiment qu'aujourd'hui, vous en feriez preuve.

Du coin de l'œil, j'étudiai ses traits impassibles. Il était calme, et difficile à lire ses émotions. Mais c'était rassurant. Carlisle savait se maîtriser dans les pires moments. Malgré tout, il y avait du soutien dans ses gestes et ses paroles alors qu'il me conduisait à l'autel.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, sous un gros chêne que nous affectionnions particulièrement Emmet et moi, mon futur mari m'attendait, aux côtés d'Edward et Jasper. Le prêtre dépêché par Carlisle étudiait mon attitude et je comprenais mieux les recommandations d'Esmée. Même si notre relation était connue de tous, ou presque, nous ne pouvions montrer une telle affection en public, alors que certains écoutaient les hommes de l'Eglise jusque dans le temps passé dans l'intimité de leur couple…

Je déglutis, et aperçus mon oncle et ma tante, ceux chez qui nous aurions dû atterrir Jasper et moi à la mort de nos parents. Non loin, je vis Bella, entourée du duc de Buckingham et de son père, parmi quelques chevaliers et autres seigneurs. Je croisai son regard, et sentis tous les bons vœux qu'elle me souhaitait. Esmée et Alice étaient au premier rang, tournées vers Carlisle et moi. Je lus l'impatience d'Alice et me retins de justesse de secouer la tête.

Carlisle finit par me laisser devant l'autel et le prêtre prit ma main pour me bénir. Il fit de même pour Emmet, puis unit nos mains sur la sienne. Il prononça quelques paroles en latin, des bénédictions et se tourna enfin vers les invités.

_ Si quelqu'un est contre ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Sa voix claire raisonna entre les branches d'arbres, et il me sembla voir Emmet bomber son torse, en signe d'avertissements. Je me retins à nouveau de secouer la tête ou même de le frapper derrière la tête comme il le méritait. Il se contenta de plonger son regard vert dans le mien, intense.

_ Ce que Dieu unit, nul ne pourra le défaire. _Continuait le prêtre avant de prononcer d'autres paroles que je ne retins pas._

Non. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était qu'il demandait plus ou moins à nos familles si elles étaient d'accord pour notre union, s'il y avait des biens à partager : dots et autres et qu'il les énonça d'un ton morne qui se voulait plein de ferveur.

Dans le regard d'Emmet je lisais le même ennui que moi, et j'imaginais parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait…J'y pensais aussi, et j'avais hâte qu'on nous laisse repartir. Pourtant, je savais que nous devrions d'abord nous acquitter de la fête en notre honneur, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et alors que les autres continueraient la fête au village ou dans les champs, nous serions alors seuls. Mari et femme.

_ Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. _Déclara enfin le prêtre et j'entendis un ricanement alors qu'Emmet m'attirait vers lui._

Bien sûr, le baiser était censé être un simple frôlement, mais se transforma vite en quelque chose de plus passionné.

Seuls les toussotements purent nous arrêter, et encore, Emmet gardait un bras possessif autour de ma taille.

Des applaudissements et sifflets retentirent pendant un moment, nous retenant à notre place.

_ Bienvenue chez les fous, ma dame Cullen. _Murmura Emmet en parlant dans mon oreille._

Je souris et répondis de la même manière.

_ Vous me protégerez, messire Cullen.

_ Jusqu'à la mort. _Jura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres_.

_ Vive les mariés ! _Crièrent les villageois quand nous pûmes enfin quitter l'autel et passer sous la haie d'honneur que les chevaliers, à commencer par Edward et Jasper, avaient créée au-dessus de nos têtes._

Nos proches vinrent nous féliciter directement, ma tante faisant une remarque sur le fait que si je n'étais pas restée ici, je n'aurais jamais épousé Emmet. J'ignorai ses propos, et me tournai plutôt vers Bella. Elle était très belle, et je lisais de l'envie dans son regard. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se triturant les doigts.

Je m'écartai des autres et allai l'enlacer pour la remercier chaleureusement.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, Rose.

_ Si. Tu as permis à Emmet d'assumer, et d'avoir son frère à ses côtés. _Affirmai-je en serrant ses mains dans les siennes._

Son regard se tourna rapidement vers Edward, puis elle hocha la tête.

_ Soyez heureux, Rosalie.

Elle ne dit rien d'autres, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Je reçus les hommages de son père et du duc de Buckingham, puis les villageois prirent le monopole de l'organisation et les danses et le vin s'accumulèrent pour que la fête commence.

Je fus entraînée dans plusieurs danses (caroles et basses-danses), avec Emmet, Jasper et même Carlisle et mon oncle.

Bientôt, je perdis la notion du temps et de tout ce qu'on me demandait de faire. Nous passâmes à table, mais ce fut plutôt une grande fête qu'un vrai dîner. Les plats allaient d'un bout à l'autre, revenaient, se vidaient et semblaient se remplir tout aussi rapidement. A un moment donné, les troubadours et conteurs se placèrent au centre des tables, et nous rîmes à certains de leurs récits.

Je n'écoutai que vaguement ce qui se passait autour de moi, surtout quand mon estomac commença à faire des siennes. Esmée me scruta à ce moment-là, et elle fit un signe de la main. Une de nos aides cuisinières apparut à mes côtés pour débarrasser ma place et m'apporta un instant plus tard une tasse aux herbes apaisantes. Je remerciai ma belle-mère d'un hochement de tête et le reste de la nuit se déroula dans l'insouciance que toute fête de ce type procurait.

Avec l'aube qui approchait, la fatigue de beaucoup se faisait sentir, alors que d'autres étaient encore en train de chanter et danser. Il me sembla même voir Edward entrainer Bella pour quelques pas, avant de retourner s'asseoir à ses côtés, avec d'autres chevaliers. La pensée fugace qu'ils s'intégraient parfaitement aux autres seigneurs et chevaliers me parvint avant qu'Emmet pose une main sur ma jambe, sous la table.

Je fus comme foudroyée, et tournai mon regard et toute mon attention sur lui.

Il me sourit, et le changement d'ambiance me tomba dessus avec force. Déjà, Emmet se levait, et mon oncle lui affirma qu'il nous conduisait jusqu'à notre voiture.

Emmet me souriait toujours quand il me présenta son bras, mais une légère tension dans ses épaules révélait combien il mesurait l'importance de ce geste.

Je me surpris à me mordre la lèvre inférieure, avant de poser la main sur son bras. Comme s'il avait douté de ma réaction, il souffla de soulagement.

Je ne dis rien, j'étais comme lui.

Le silence se fit autour de nous, le temps de rejoindre la nouvelle haie qui était fabriquée. Cette fois, au lieu d'épées de chevaliers, il s'agissait de coupes pleines à ras bord, voire même de cuisses de gibier à moitié mâchées.

Nous baissâmes la tête, et arrivés au bout, Emmet me prit dans ses bras. Il me porta jusqu'à notre voiture, décorée pour l'occasion, et je reconnus la touche personnelle d'Esmée. Je ris alors que certains villageois lançaient des plaisanteries ou proverbes de plus ou moins mauvais goûts quand Emmet montait à ma suite.

_ Veille sur elle, jeune homme. _Le conseil de mon oncle, une main sur le bras d'Em pour le retenir, était plus sérieux que tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis que nous avions échangé nos vœux._

Emmet ne répondit pas, mais hocha solennellement la tête.

_ Vive les mariés ! _Lancèrent-ils tous et le sourire sur le visage de mon oncle reparut._

Il s'écarta, nous libérant la voie, et Emmet lança les chevaux au pas, d'abord, puis au petit trot. Nous n'avions pas loin à aller, mais la distance était suffisante pour s'éloigner des bruits et autres nuisances causées par la fête.

Emmet arrêta le cheval devant le chemin qui menait à la maison, et resta immobile un instant. Je le laissai prendre conscience à son rythme, et observai le lieu. Un petit cottage chaleureux, assez grand pour un couple qui débute, comme nous, et une petite grange non loin. La fumée du feu qu'Esmée avait insisté pour demander passait par la cheminée sur le toit et s'envolait dans le ciel nouvellement éclairé par le Soleil levant.

_ Nous y voilà, ma dame Cullen.

Je baissai les yeux sur Emmet et souris. Mon mari en fit autant, croisant ses doigts aux miens.

_ On y va ?

Je jetai un autre regard au cottage, puis acquiesçai. Oui, nous étions prêts pour notre nouvelle vie. Mari et femme.

Emmet me porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et se battit pour l'ouvrir alors que je riais dans son cou, les mains dans ses cheveux. Quand il y fut parvenu, il me sourit avec toute la fierté dont il était capable. Je déposai un baiser de félicitations sur ses lèvres, et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi.

Je sentis sa langue caresser doucement ma bouche, et j'accédai à sa demande silencieuse pour faire se retrouver nos langues. Je me rapprochai encore plus de lui, et Emmet se déplaça à tâtons avant de pouvoir me déposer sur un fauteuil.

Comme si ce geste était incongru, nous nous séparâmes et nous regardâmes à la lueur du feu de cheminée sur ma droite.

Il était le même que le matin, mais pourtant, il me semblait différent.

Je passai un doigt sur sa mâchoire dure et pourtant si aimée, descendis jusque dans son cou avant de remonter pour passer sur son nez et l'arcade sourcilière. Pendant mon inspection, Emmet était immobile, et j'eus l'impression que lui aussi m'étudiait comme s'il ne m'avait encore jamais vue. Quand nos regards se trouvèrent, une légère gêne s'installa, vite rompue par notre rire idiot.

Emmet s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil, et passa le dos de sa main sur ma robe, lissant les plis du tomber d'un air distrait.

C'était comme la première fois.

_ Cette robe est magnifique.

_ Elle te plait ?

_ Très.

_ Merci.

_ Tu es magnifique.

Son regard bleu-vert brillait étrangement, et je fus presque surprise qu'il tende la main vers moi. Je la pris, sans réfléchir, et le suivis alors qu'il cherchait la chambre. Celle-ci se trouvait au bout d'un couloir qui courait le long de la maison pour desservir les différentes pièces. Emmet poussa la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'agencement des meubles. J'aperçus un grand lit aux moulures travaillées à la main, la malle à son pied, la table de toilettes dans un angle, et un coin fauteuils et table basse où deux coupes se trouvaient remplies.

Emmet me fit entrer, et nous arrêta au milieu de la pièce, sur un tapis oriental extrêmement précieux.

Je me rendis compte que les rideaux étaient fermés, mais rien d'autres ne vint à mon esprit par la suite. Sauf la félicité et la plénitude dans lesquelles je me trouvais.

Lentement, comme pour mieux apprécier, Emmet fit glisser ma robe de mes épaules. Sa bouche couvrit ma peau, et ses doigts défirent les lacets dans mon dos. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je penchai la tête en arrière, lui offrant plus d'espace. Emmet apprécia et fit glisser ma robe à mes pieds. Il plaqua mon corps contre le sien, et alluma lentement, méthodiquement le plaisir dans mon être.

Je frémis, et ne pus retenir mon premier gémissement.

Les autres suivirent alors que ses doigts dégrafaient ma tunique près du corps.

_ Rosie, Rosie. _Murmura-t-il, sa langue jouant avec le lobe de mon oreille_.

_ Oh oui ! 

J'aimais quand sa voix était rauque de plaisir anticipé. Je me blottis d'autant plus contre lui, sentant son corps musclé se mouler au mien, absorber le mien…

Ses doigts prirent le chemin de mon antre, et je tremblais contre lui, mes propres doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Je sentis la chaleur de sa peau se glisser dans les plis si intimes qui ne réclamaient que lui, et mes jambes lâchèrent prise.

Emmet grogna, et prit ma bouche pour un baiser passionné, et bientôt je sentis le lit ployer sous notre poids. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, je le retins par les épaules.

_ Viens, maintenant. _Suppliai-je en défaisant déjà les lacets qui retenaient sa tunique._

Je grognai presque de frustration en combattant contre sa chemise, et Emmet ricana devant mon impatience.

_ Tu as intérêt à ce que ça soit meilleur encore que l'autre matin, Emmet ! _Le prévins-je en pointant un doigt devant lui._

_ A vos ordres, ma dame. _Ronronna-t-il avant de prendre mon index en bouche pour le lécher avidement._

_ Oh mon dieu !

Je sentis mes yeux faire le tour de leur orbite, mon corps se levant vers le sien.

Les coups de langue combinés à ses doigts qui avaient retrouvé le chemin de mon intimité, je sentis mon corps se tendre, mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Mes hanches demandaient toujours son attention, alors que je croyais perdre pied. Jamais je ne croyais pouvoir me lasser de lui.

Je me forçai à conserver les yeux ouverts pour les plonger dans les siens au moment où ses caresses me faisaient hurler de plaisir.

Avec un sourire plein de fierté, je vis mon mari se pencher sur mes lèvres, les suçotant, tentateur.

Mon bassin se colla encore plus au sien.

Mes mains reprirent leur indépendance, alors que je cherchais toujours ma respiration, et je découvris le corps de mon mari avec émerveillement. Ses pectoraux dessinés et son ventre parfaitement musclé étaient plus tentateurs que tout ce que j'avais pu voir. Et son sexe tendu contre son ventre, à peu de centimètres de mon centre, me rendait toujours aussi dingue.

Je parvins à manœuvrer pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui, et apparemment mon mari aimait l'idée. Il bascula son bassin vers moi, ses mains plongeant dans mes cheveux alors que ma langue taquinait sa verge.

_ Ma femme ! _Cria-t-il en approbation_.

Je souris en entendant ses paroles, puis me concentrai sur le plaisir que je pouvais lui donner. Jouant à sucer, lécher, mordiller son membre, je le sentis se tendre, près à venir. Ses hanches se soulevèrent alors que je le libérais, créant un changement d'air. Emmet lâcha un grognement de plaisir, et rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans mon regard. Je souris, passai un doigt sur son corps, et m'apprêtai à me baisser quand il me retint par les épaules.

Sans que je puisse dire comment, il était plutôt en moi, s'immobilisant pour savourer le contact.

Mon corps bascula vers le sien, et nos mouvements se muèrent en un seul. Le besoin de ne faire qu'un. Le besoin de sentir notre union, notre amour nous emplissait autant que le plaisir se développait en vagues déferlantes dans nos corps.

Nos bouches se trouvèrent pour étouffer nos cris, en même temps que nos mains se mêlaient pour sceller nos vœux.

Emmet reposa sur moi encore un instant, puis il roula sur le côté et m'attira contre lui. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, nos corps tremblaient, mais nos cœurs battaient sur un même rythme.

Nous étions mariés.

**Oups ! Emy, j'ai oublié de te dire de retirer ta culotte, tu m'en veux ? **

**En espérant vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaise et que je reste toujours cohérente )**

**Je vais tenter d'écrire cette semaine, mais pas sûr. Toutefois, le we prochain est dédié à l'écriture, du coup je posterai rapidement en début de semaine prochaine si jamais.**

**En attendant vos avis.**

**Bises, Spuffy.**

**PS : je mets les photos des robes sur mon FB encore.**


	23. Chapter 23  21 Fais Attention

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Honte à moi, non seulement je suis en retard pour poster, mais en plus, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews (je viens de réaliser !). Mais j'ai une excuse : la préparation des écrits du concours de professeur des écoles qui se passent dans une semaine !**

**Ce chapitre est coupé de manière plutôt SADIQUE et j'assume totalement. Mais en même temps, si ce n'était pas le cas, ce chapitre (qui est le dernier avant l'épilogue) aurait été trop long (on aurait pu croire que je mettais tout dans la fin) et aurait été plus long encore à poster. Soyez contents et contentes, ça fait un chapitre en plus ! Lol**

**Je vais essayer de répondre à tout le monde.**

**Virginiiiiiie/ Petitelulu27 : tuer Aro ? Non mais CA VA PAS ? MDR (je n'y ai pas réfléchi et je ne suis pas sûre d'aller jusque là…Désolée)**

**Callice : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère pouvoir écrire encore longtemps, moi aussi.**

**Lea1985 : Une petite review qui comprend tout. Merci.**

**Jackye : Oh que si, la reprise est dure, surtout avec l'échéance qui se rapproche. Mais on fait face, ou on essaie LOL. **

**Aelita48/Eliloulou : vous inquiétez pas, je vais les chouchouter Edward et Bella, vous me connaissez ^^. Ravie que les robes vous plaisent.**

**Annouk : et oui, le Em-Rose était pour cette fiction !**

**Titie : comme tu dis, en connaissant l'époque, Em et Rose devront quand même se calmer un peu LOL ou pas…**

**Ulkan13 : ta review m'a perturbée à propos du lemon. Alors j'ai survolé les précédents et en effet, je me suis permise un peu plus de descriptions dans le Rose-Em. Ce sont deux personnages qui ont de l'expérience, et malgré l'époque, beaucoup voire tout ce qui existe aujourd'hui devait se faire LOL. J'espère que ça n'a pas dérangé pour autant. J'ai essayé à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop hard non plus… Pour l'éventuel bébé Edward/Bella, je dois encore réfléchir au sexe et aux conséquences…Je pense que je vous demanderai de l'aide ^^**

**Grazie/Linou2701 : encore merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 21- Fais attention**

**Bella POV**

_ Rose est enceinte.

Je me tournai vers Edward, il avait dit ça comme on annonce la pluie et le beau temps, mais je lisais dans ses prunelles les émotions qui s'y bousculaient. Je resserrai ma main sur son bras.

_ Emmett m'a envoyé une lettre. Ils ont annoncé la nouvelle la semaine dernière. _Continua-t-il devant mon silence._

_ C'est bien. Je suis contente pour eux.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil.

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu le savais déjà ?

Nous nous arrêtâmes près d'une des meurtrières de la galerie qui entourait le château de mon père.

_ Peut-être parce que je m'en doutais.

_ Ah bon ?

Il était étonné. Je souris et m'appuyai contre le rebord derrière moi. Edward se plaça face à moi, mes mains dans les siennes.

_ Je n'étais peut-être pas très…expérimentée, quand tu m'as connue, mais j'avais déjà vu des femmes enceintes. Une, pour être précise.

_ Et comment tu savais que Rose l'était ? Je veux dire, ça ne se voyait pas…

_ Tu te trompes. Il y avait une série d'indices.

A son regard, je savais qu'il voulait que je les lui fournisse.

_ Edward, je ne suis pas sûre…

_ Rose est ma belle-sœur, j'ai le droit de savoir. Imagine qu'on retrouve Alice et Jazz et que je ne puisse pas me rendre compte…

_ Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, ça t'éviterait de t'attaquer à Jasper. _Me moquai-je, ce qui me valut un haussement de sourcils, et la naissance de son sourire en coin_.

Bon sang, je sentis ma respiration se stopper. Je l'avais cherché.

Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre, et Edward se pencha sur mon oreille.

_ Dites-moi tout, ma demoiselle.

Son souffle me procura un frisson de bien-être si intense que j'eus l'impression que la terre tremblait avec moi. Je m'écartai, juste pour mieux poser mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Elle avait faim, et ne mangeait pas.

_ Quoi ?

_ Les nausées sont fréquentes, je crois. Rose réclamait à manger, mais finissait par ne pas toucher à la nourriture. Et puis, elle passait d'un état d'esprit à un autre en un battement de cils ...

_ C'est pas très différent de son comportement habituel.

_ Edward !

Je lui frappai le torse, et il prit ma main pour y déposer un baiser. Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée.

_ Dites-moi, ma demoiselle, comment vous pouvez avoir vu tout ça, et pas moi ? Après tout, je connais mieux Rosalie que toi.

_ Messire, la simple explication tient au fait que nous autres les femmes sommes plus attentives que les chevaliers.

Je souriais, certaine de voir son regard s'étrécir ainsi, tel un prédateur. Avec plaisir, je le vis se pencher sur moi, son corps se moulant au mien. Edward posa son front sur le mien, et planta ses pupilles émeraude dans mes yeux.

_ Vous croyez ça, ma demoiselle ?

Sa voix était rauque, et une de ses mains commençait déjà à descendre le long de ma poitrine, pour se poser sur ma hanche. Il plaqua son bassin au mien, et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

_ J'en suis même certaine. _Réussis-je à le provoquer_.

Ma récompense arriva enfin quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec possessivité. Je crochetai mes doigts à sa nuque, et l'attirai plus près encore. Ce n'était pas humain de ne pas pouvoir être ensemble comme bon nous semblait !

Alors que nos langues se livraient une bataille sensuelle, que nos corps s'appelaient avec fougue et tendresse à la fois, je savais que cette situation ne durerait plus très longtemps. C'était impossible. Ou alors, j'allais mourir de combustion spontanée !

Mais mon père en avait décidé ainsi. Edward était autorisé à me faire la cour, à venir me voir et m'emmener en balades, mais le soir, il rentrait chez lui, c'est-à-dire chez Leah et Seth qui l'avaient pris sous leur aile, alors que je restais ici.

Edward suçota ma lèvre inférieure, et je me cambrai contre lui, gémissant doucement, souhaitant qu'il m'enlève.

_ Hem.

Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, haletants et frustrés. Derrière l'épaule d'Edward, je croisai le regard attendri de Maggie.

_ Sire, je vous rappelle que le seigneur Aro avait besoin de vous pour passer un message, ce matin.

_ Oui, Maggie, j'y vais. Vous avez raison.

Maggie s'inclina et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour nous laisser un semblant d'intimité.

_ Tu vas me manquer. _Soufflai-je, les mains à nouveau dans sa nuque_.

_ Toi aussi. _Il piqua un baiser sur mes lèvres_. Je te retrouve ce soir ?

_ Tu as intérêt. _Acquiesçai-je._

Il m'observa une nouvelle fois, puis avant de s'écarter, il souffla un « Fais attention » à mon oreille. Je croisai son regard et hochai la tête, le sérieux et la tension emplissaient l'air autour de nous.

_ Maggie. _Salua-t-il en partant_.

Celle-ci fit un signe de tête vers lui, puis elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. J'ajustai ma robe et passai la main dans mes cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en ordre.

_ Quoi ? _Souris-je en voyant son regard insistant._

_ Heureusement que ce n'était que moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et baissai les yeux.

_ Je sais, Maggie. Ça ne se fait pas, mais…

_ Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste cru que vous alliez vous jeter l'un sur l'autre ici même.

_ Oh ! Non, ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sommes…Pas comme ça. _Rougis-je en la suivant jusqu'à la bibliothèque._

Je voulais y parcourir quelques manuscrits quant aux propriétés que possédaient mon père, et peut-être aussi trouverais-je quelque chose à utiliser pour me libérer de son emprise s'il devenait trop difficile de faire face à ses manigances…

_ Je crois que Jacob et Embry sont déjà là. _Annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte._

_ Vraiment ?

L'enthousiasme me fit sourire et j'entrai d'un pas rapide mais enjoué dans la bibliothèque. En effet, les deux hommes étaient installés à une table, et parlaient à voix basse. J'observai mes amis un instant avant de les rejoindre. Je les avais déjà recroisés depuis mon retour, mais nous n'avions pas trouvé le temps de nous retrouver entre nous. Bizarrement, ils se comportaient différemment ces derniers temps et je détestais l'idée que ce fut à cause de mon père.

Jacob avait coupé ses cheveux, et ses muscles étaient plus développés, me semblait-il. Embry portait une nouvelle ceinture que je présumais être en cuir, et deux bourses y étaient accrochées en plus des diverses poches qu'il avait toujours à portée de mains pour tout un tas d'utilisation dont je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaitre l'étendue ni la variété.

_ Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

Tous deux se retournèrent, et s'immobilisèrent une seconde. Leurs regards passèrent de Maggie à moi, puis de ma tête à mes pieds, à la ceinture à ma taille. Je croisai les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Dites donc, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille une vieille amie ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, et je lus la plaisanterie dans les prunelles d'Embry.

_ Voilà que tu reconnais enfin que tu es vieille ! Tu n'es pas si perdue que ça, du coup !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et acceptai son embrasse. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'écarta, me tenant à bout de bras. Il siffla doucement.

_ Regardez-moi ça ! Une vraie demoiselle !

_ Embry ! _Grinça Jake et nous nous tournâmes comme un seul vers lui._

_ Oh ! Oui… Désolé. _Embry s'éloigna d'un pas, l'air contrit._

_ Quoi ?

Je les regardai, l'un après l'autre. J'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi, et supposai que Maggie s'était éclipsée. Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier dignement. Elle faisait tellement pour moi.

J'attendais une réponse, et ce fut Jacob qui me la fournit. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment celle que je voulais entendre, même si je m'y attendais.

_ Vous ne devriez pas être seule ici avec nous, ma demoiselle. _Fit-il, humblement, les yeux baissés au sol._

_ Jake ! _M'écriai-je en avançant vers lui._

Il était coincé entre la table où ils étaient installés plus tôt et moi, et je le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Si j'attendais de quelqu'un qu'il se doute de ce que je peux ressentir en entendant ça, c'est bien de toi Jacob Black !

Ils ne dirent rien, et heureusement pour eux.

Je les pointai du doigt, chacun leur tour et les prévins.

_ Le prochain qui ose changer de comportement à mon égard, je le fais castrer, ça vous va ? C'est pas vrai, Jake, tu sais que je ne demandais jamais de telles distinctions ! Je refuse de devoir changer d'attitude avec tous ceux qui m'ont vue grandir. J'ai bien assez des autres.

Ma voix diminua de son intensité en arrivant à la fin.

Embry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Visiblement, il attendait la réaction de Jacob pour se caler dessus. J'attendais aussi Jake.

_ Tu es partie avec lui, Bells.

_ Et alors ?

Quel rapport entre notre amitié et ma relation avec Edward ? !

Jacob releva les yeux vers moi, et j'y lus la même souffrance que j'y lisais avant mon départ avec Edward. J'avançai une main vers lui, mais il fit signe de m'arrêter. Je rebaissai mon bras alors qu'il continuait.

_ Alors, ton père t'a reconnue, et nous devrions te traiter comme tu aurais dû être traitée dès le début : une jeune fille de sang noble. Bella, tu y as le droit, autant que tu prennes l'habitude…

Ma main était partie vers sa joue avant même que j'y réfléchisse. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Il était hors de question de pleurer devant eux. Je l'avais assez fait. Avant.

Jake croisa mon regard, et le soutint sans un mot. Je me repris quelque peu et réussis enfin à parler.

_ Jacob, tu es ridicule, et j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Je suis la même. Il m'a donné un nom, et alors ? C'est toujours moi qui vous retrouvais pour des soirées à vous écouter raconter vos journées et vos amours. C'est toujours moi qui ai eu besoin de ton soutien pendant longtemps. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward, Jake, mais je n'ai pas troqué une quelconque image pour une autre. Et il le sait. Tu devrais le savoir aussi. Regarde-moi, Jake. _Exigeai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne_. C'est moi, Bella.

Il se pinçait les lèvres, comme pour retenir des paroles qu'il regretterait.

J'avais conscience de ne pas parler qu'à lui. Mes propos auraient pu fonctionner pour Tyler, Ben ou même Edward à certains moments. Pour moi, rien n'avait changé. A part peut-être que mon père n'attendait plus de moi à ce que je me joigne aux autres servantes.

Je laissai un instant de plus en silence, puis soupirai en me rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas réagir. Je me tournai vers Embry. Il était embêté, et je pouvais le comprendre. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux…

Alors que je voulais détacher mes mains des siennes, Jake les serra, et je le regardai.

_ Tu as raison. Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, Jake.

Je voulais mon ton moins dur qu'il ne l'était, mais Jake sourit, en comprenant mes intentions. A côté, Embry sembla se détendre.

_ On est ami ? _Demanda-t-il en tendant un bras vers chacun de nous_.

Je souris en même temps que Jake, et Embry nous enlaça dans un « câlin collectif ». Il adorait faire ça quand Jake et moi nous remettions d'une dispute.

_ Embry, je t'aime bien mais j'étouffe, vieux ! _Lança Jake en le repoussant._

Nous éclatâmes de rire et bientôt nous étions tous les trois assis ensemble sur un banc. Embry m'interrogea sur mes nouvelles habitudes, qu'il considérait ennuyeuses, puis il me fit promettre de les retrouver le lendemain pour la soirée qu'ils avaient prévu chez Leah. J'allais pour l'assurer de ma venue, quand je réalisais que je devais demander à être accompagnée, avant tout.

_ Je te ferai dire ça. Et puis, Edward a pu s'y installer, je l'aurai vu pour le prévenir. _Promis-je._

_ Moui…Bah voilà donc l'inconvénient majeur de ta nouvelle condition. _Grimaça-t-il._

Je haussai les épaules. Si seulement il savait !

_ Mais et toi, toujours en extase devant la demoiselle Denali ?

_ Qui ?

Je le frappai sur le torse, alors qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas se souvenir de ses rêveries sur Tanya Denali, des mois plus tôt.

_ Il a plutôt préféré s'énamourer de Claire, la fille du tailleur. _Intervint Jake, l'air de rien._

_ Ah oui ?

Je sentis mon sourire refaire surface alors qu'Embry semblait gêné.

_ Oui, enfin, y a rien de spécial à dire…

_ J'en connais qui te tireraient les vers du nez, mon vieux. _Se moqua Jake._

Je tournai la tête vers lui. J'avais eu peur qu'il ne participe pas, mais il se rattrapait. Je souris et hochai la tête.

_ Au fait, comment vont les autres ? Je n'ai pu croiser que Seth et Leah. Qu'en est-il de Paul ?

_ Paul a quitté le village. Il avait envie de découvrir le monde, comme il a dit. _Embry était ravi que je propose un tel changement de sujet._

_ Tu sais que Seth va être adoubé ? _Continua Jake._

_ Edward m'en a parlé. Seth lui a demandé d'être témoin. _Acquiesçai-je._

_ Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux. _Remarqua Embry_.

_ Oui, Edward voit en Seth un petit frère, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais ! _Ris-je_.

_ C'est pour quand votre mariage ?

Jacob avait un ton sérieux. Il savait qu'il allait interrompre le moment léger qui s'était installé. Embry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais je sentais que c'était juste pour faire comprendre à Jake que ce n'était pas le moment.

_ Nous venons juste d'arriver, Jake.

_ Ca fait déjà trois semaines, Bells. _Me contredit-il._

_ Et bien, nous n'en avons de toute façon pas encore discuté. Je crois qu'Aro espère que nous changions d'avis. Edward et moi avons décidé de laisser passer un peu de temps, puis nous exigerons qu'il nous aide à organiser ça.

_ Oui, ça a sûrement un goût meilleur hors mariage…_Supposa Embry avec un clin d'œil, et j'entendis Jake grincer des dents._

_ Pas d'après le frère d'Edward. Emmet et Rose sont mariés, et ils ont bien plus apprécié ainsi… _Souris-je, au grand dam de Jacob, surprenant Embry_.

_ Depuis quand tu parles de ça, toi ?

Je ris, l'entraînant à ma suite.

_ Disons que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, Embry depuis la dernière fois que tu as voulu me mettre mal à l'aise !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai !

_ Si tu veux, mais Emmet a tenté aussi. J'ai fini par apprendre à répondre. Fais attention à toi. _Le prévins-je._

_ Marché conclu, ma belle !

Nous nous serrâmes la main, puis je m'intéressai à leur nouveau travail.

_ On fait du tri. _Expliqua Jake, laconique_.

Et je compris qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette discussion. Je soupirai puis avouai que j'avais un but précis à venir ici.

_ Tu n'es pas venue pour nous ?

Embry posa une main sur son cœur, et je fis un geste désinvolte de la main.

_ Et non, vous n'êtes pas ma priorité. _Déclamai-je, en même temps qu'il éclatait de rire._

Je quittai la table, vers l'endroit où je savais trouver ce qu'il me fallait.

_ Et on peut t'aider ?

_ Non, j'y ai déjà jeté un œil il y a quelques mois, à moins que vous n'ayez fait des changements ?

Je me retournai vers eux. Jake me regardait avec une lueur étrange, comme celle que je pouvais lire dans ceux des autres. Comme si les gens avaient du mal à me voir telle que j'étais toujours. Ils cherchaient, me semblait-il, des changements en moi. Mais à part les tenues que je portais, et les coiffures, à la rigueur, j'étais toujours moi-même. Je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise en comprenant ce qui les interloquait.

Je soupirai et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

Jake releva son regard vers le mien et répondit.

_ Nous n'avons rien changé.

Je hochai la tête pour le remercier, et plongeai parmi les parchemins et autres manuscrits. Je comptais aussi précisément que possible le nombre de terres que mon père pouvait posséder, ainsi que les richesses qui en découlaient. Je ne m'intéressai pas à cela pour le montant en soi, mais pour avoir une idée des lieux où il serait susceptible de vouloir nous faire nous installer Edward et moi. Or, ayant décidé de mener notre vie aussi indépendants que possible, nous devions trouver un terrain où nous poser, avant que mon père nous en donne un. Mais nous ne pouvions choisir quelque chose trop loin des terres de mon père, sinon il pouvait nous compliquer l'installation.

Alors que je parcourais les différents noms, je réalisais combien nos combats allaient être nombreux. Mais j'osais espérer qu'Aro Volturi nous donnerait suffisamment d'indépendance pour être tranquille. Même si Edward allait être son vassal, et tous nos biens légalement les siens par ricochet. Nous devions donc tout prévoir, du moins autant que possible.

_ Nous y allons, Bella.

La voix de Jacob me sortit de ma recherche, et je relevai les yeux sur lui, légèrement courbaturée.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est déjà le début d'après-midi, Bells. _Sourit-il._

_ Oh ! Mon dieu, j'avais encore à faire !

Je me relevai, et rangeai ce que j'avais dans les mains. Jake récupéra ceux qui m'avaient échappé, puis nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Un peu en retrait par rapport aux tables de travail, l'espace où nous nous trouvions confronta nos sentiments entre eux. Je lisais les regrets sur ses traits alors que je tentais de rester calme envers lui.

_ Tu as changé, Bells, même si tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. _Affirma-t-il en passant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille._

_ Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je suis toujours votre amie.

Il soupira, et détourna le regard en baissant sa main.

_ Oui. C'est vrai aussi.

_ Je suis désolée, Jake.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as toujours été claire, mais…

Il s'interrompit. Il n'y avait pas besoin qu'il continue.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Non. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir suffi, c'est tout, mais je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il te fallait.

Dans ses prunelles, je savais qu'il disait la vérité. Je lui souris et le remerciai. Puis nous quittâmes la bibliothèque et nous rejoignîmes le hall d'entrée où chacun m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir.

_ Comme c'est adorable !

L'ironie dans la voix de Mike n'était pas nouvelle, mais je sursautai en l'entendant si proche de moi. Je me retournai, et le toisai, aussi méprisante que j'en étais capable. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas le traiter différemment.

_ Moi aussi, j'aurai le droit de faire de tels saluts ?

_ Un homme comme toi ? Je ne crois pas, non. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai à faire.

_ Ah oui ? Tu vas rejoindre qui, cette fois ? Après deux hommes à la fois…

Je m'arrêtai, choquée par ses paroles et me retournai lentement vers lui.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Oh ! Faut-il que je sois plus expressif ? Après tout, tout le monde sait pour toi et les chevaliers !

_ Je…Tu es immonde, Mike. Alors oui, je suis intime avec Edward, mais il est bien le seul, et les gens le savent. Ne cherche rien contre moi, Mike. Je ne te laisserai pas tenter quoi que ce soit contre ma réputation !

_ Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peu…

_ Cela suffit.

Mike fut interrompu par la voix de mon père. Il sortait de la salle du trône, et c'était comme s'il avait assisté à la scène. Mike fit un pas en arrière, salua mon père, puis marmonna des excuses.

_ Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre d'attitudes ici, Mike. _Continua-t-il en avançant vers nous_.

D'un seul coup, sa prestance fit vibrer l'air autour de lui, et une menace sourde plana au-dessus de Mike. Celui-ci dut la sentir, car il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible.

_ J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas blessée. _Fit-il avec sollicitude._

_ Non, sire. Merci.

_ Parfait_. Il tendit un bras vers moi et je l'acceptai_. J'ai appris que tu devais te rendre chez Marcus.

_ Tout à fait. Je dois partir bientôt.

_ Qui t'accompagne ?

Nous arrivions sur les marches du perron, juste devant la porte d'entrée. De légers rayons de Soleil réchauffèrent mon visage.

_ Seth.

_ C'est bien. Je veux que Laurent vienne aussi. Il a plus d'expérience.

_ Sire, il…

_ Il n'obéit qu'à moi. Au contraire de Mike et des autres. _Me coupa-t-il._

Je hochai la tête, pour le remercier. Je vis alors que Laurent et Seth se préparaient déjà à m'accompagner. Aro avait déjà tout prévu. Je m'excusai auprès de lui, et il m'autorisa à partir.

OoOoOoOoOo

L'après-midi avait passé rapidement. Chez Marcus, mon oncle, comme il voulait que je l'appelle, les journées étaient toujours bien remplies et si passionnantes que je ne les voyais jamais passer. Dès mon arrivée, il m'avait entraînée avec lui pour rendre visite à des amis. C'était un jeune couple qui ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille de leur mariage-il avait été arrangé par leurs parents-, mais ils avaient tout de suite succombé l'un pour l'autre.

Catherine, la jeune dame, s'était sentie obligée de me donner quelques conseils pour la vie commune avec mon futur époux, et une certaine amitié s'était développée. Les gens me connaissaient peu, et malgré les rumeurs qui couraient sur ma vie, je remarquais de plus en plus combien j'étais traitée d'égal à égal. J'étais surprise, surtout avec les temps actuels. La naissance était importante pour définir ce que nous étions, mais peut-être était-ce dû à ce qui se disait déjà sur mon père ? En tout cas, j'appréciais ces relations, même si j'avais du mal à me sentir à l'aise.

_ Tu sembles heureuse, ma nièce.

Marcus me sortit de mes pensées et je remarquai que nous arrivions bientôt chez lui. Je souris, et le regardai.

_ Catherine et Alain sont vraiment charmants. Ils ont l'air tout aussi heureux.

_ Et ils le sont. _Approuva-t-il._

_ C'est fou ce que le hasard a fait pour les réunir. _Pensai-je à voix haute._

_ C'est vrai. Ça n'arrive pas souvent. Mais il est temps que ça change, à partir de maintenant.

Il passait une main sur son menton, l'air sérieux. Je soupirai.

_ J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas encore le cas, mon oncle.

_ Si tu pars ainsi, bien sûr ! Mais un jour, les pères de familles devront comprendre que leurs enfants ont le droit d'être heureux.

Son regard croisa le mien d'un air entendu, et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Si seulement…

_ Ah ! Je vois que nous sommes attendus.

Dans sa voix, le rire était présent. Je reportai mon attention sur la cour du château et reconnus le cheval d'Edward. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, et je le cherchai du regard.

Il était parmi les chevaliers. Ils discutaient tous ensemble, c'était animé mais plus amusé qu'emporté. Je souris. Tous se tournèrent vers nous.

Marcus m'aida à descendre, et je sentis bientôt la main d'Edward s'enrouler autour de mon poignet.

_ Mon seigneur. _Salua-t-il Marcus_.

_ Jeune homme. Vous aviez l'air bien rieur tous ensemble.

_ Oui. Il s'agissait de certaines mésaventures…

_ Tu vois, ma chère nièce, ces pauvres chevaliers sont obligés de parcourir les routes pour survivre et obtenir une réputation digne de ce nom, mais ça ne semble pas si dramatique ! _Rit mon oncle en nous invitant à entrer_.

_ Il semblerait. _Acquiesçai-je en saluant de la tête les chevaliers que je connaissais_.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le haussement de sourcils d'Edward alors que ses doigts commençaient des cercles tendres sur la peau nue de mon poignet. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et Edward se pencha discrètement sur mon oreille pour y déposer un baiser avant de me laisser passer en premier les portes du château.

Mon oncle était attendu, aussi nous laissa-t-il seuls jusqu'au diner.

Lentement, Edward me conduisit jusqu'à l'écurie. Seth et Laurent étaient dans les parages, et nous proposèrent de nous suivre.

_ Ca ira. Nous n'allons pas loin. Je veux juste montrer à Bella le nouveau pont. _Expliqua Edward en sellant mon cheval._

Nous comprîmes tous les deux l'hésitation dans le regard de Laurent, mais il se tut et hocha la tête.

_ Restons-nous au dîner ? _Demanda-t-il plutôt._

Je croisai le regard d'Edward, l'intensité de la lueur qui s'y trouvait créa un frisson d'anticipation dans mon corps entier. Je déglutis et Laurent murmura un « je n'ai rien dit » en s'éloignant.

Je tournai mon attention vers Seth. Celui-ci riait sous cape, avec un regard entendu. Je décidai de les ignorer, et acceptai l'aide d'Edward pour m'installer. Il enserra ma taille de ses mains, et alors que je passais un pied dans un étrier, il me hissa sur la selle. Je me mis confortablement, les rênes en main, et baissai les yeux sur lui. Il souriait, et l'admiration qu'il y avait dans ses prunelles me mit mal à l'aise. Il déposa un baiser sur ma main et prit son cheval, que Seth avait préparé.

En silence, je suivis Edward jusqu'au pont dont il avait parlé. Un filet d'eau s'y écoulait, mais mon oncle avait décidé qu'il serait plus facile de traverser avec un pont qu'à pieds. Edward continua son chemin sur quelques mètres, et nous trouvâmes un tronc d'arbre couché, et sec.

_ Je vais finir par croire que tu connais tous les bons coins. _Souris-je alors qu'il me portait jusqu'au siège improvisé._

_ Du moment que je te surprends toujours. _Fit-il, et je ne pus ignorer la pointe d'espoir dans sa voix pendant qu'il me reposait._

Je me retournai et avant de m'asseoir, je pris son visage entre mes mains.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi, même si nous avions l'éternité.

Nos regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre. Malgré les épreuves de cette année, nous avions toujours au fond de nous ce doute persistant que rien n'allait durer. Aucun de nous ne comprenait tout à fait pourquoi l'autre ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son front sur le mien.

_ Je t'aime, Edward. Je ne supporterai jamais de t'avoir loin de moi.

Il inspira à fond et son sourire en coin apparut. Je restai encore un instant plongée dans son regard, et j'y lus enfin la confiance totale. Je souris, et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser était comme une reconnaissance. Comme si chacun de nous avait attendu ce moment pour s'assurer des sentiments de l'autre et pouvoir se détendre. Tous nos espoirs et toutes nos craintes pour l'avenir y passaient, mais nous tentions en même temps de réconforter l'autre. De le rassurer.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, je voulais l'avoir plus près de moi encore. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans nos poitrines. Nos langues se trouvèrent pour une danse sensuelle, et j'entendis Edward gronder doucement contre moi.

Les chevaux qui s'ébrouaient nous ramenèrent au présent, et nous nous écartâmes d'un pas. Je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, souriante et regardant par-dessous mes cils le visage frustré d'Edward.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas, Edward. Pas ici.

J'entendis bien que même ma voix trahissait mes envies, mais nous étions sur une route avec du passage.

Il pinça l'arête de son nez et acquiesça.

_ Tu as raison.

Il tendit la main vers moi, et me présenta son sourire en coin.

Je hochai la tête et le laissai m'entraîner sur le tronc d'arbre. Nous nous assîmes très près l'un de l'autre, ma tête sur son épaule, nos mains jointes.

Un certain silence s'installa, pendant lequel je regardai les vaguelettes que formait le déplacement de l'eau sur les quelques pierres. L'herbe fut soudain agitée sur l'autre rive et Edward s'immobilisa, me désignant doucement le gibier qui se présentait. J'observai encore en silence le spectacle, sentant combien j'étais apaisée. Je m'installai plus confortablement, faisant fuir l'animal.

_ Oh ! _Regrettai-je en me redressant_.

Edward se moqua de moi, et embrassa ma tempe.

_ J'ai cru que tu t'endormais.

_ Il m'en faut plus, quand même ! Et puis, j'ai d'autres projets avant de dormir. _Avouai-je, ce qui me valut un haussement de sourcils de sa part._

_ Ah oui ?

_ Tout à fait. _Je plaçai une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire_. Mais je ne dirai rien avant le bon moment.

Je sentis sa langue jouer sur la paume de ma main et un gémissement tant de surprise que d'anticipation m'échappa. Edward était fier de lui et m'attira contre son torse puissant d'un simple mouvement. Je me retrouvai emprisonnée entre ses bras, les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, mes mains sur ses pectoraux.

_ Je t'aime, Bella. Je ne veux pas te perdre. _Confia-t-il, d'une voix rauque_.

_ Moi non plus, Edward. Jamais. _Promis-je._

Comme pour sceller notre accord, Edward prit mes lèvres pour un baiser urgent, presque violent. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux, attirant son visage plus près du mien encore. L'échéance semblait arriver à sa fin, et nous avions tous les deux besoin l'un de l'autre. Nous devions être sûrs de nos sentiments respectifs maintenant que mon père était censé donner des ordres pour notre mariage. Malgré ce que j'avais dit à Jake plus tôt dans la journée, Aro savait qu'il obtenait plus de pouvoirs sur nous, puisqu'il allait annoncer notre mariage.

Edward s'écarta soudainement, et soupira, le dos de sa main caressant mon visage.

_ Tu as appris quelque chose à la bibliothèque ?

Je compris qu'il voulait penser à autre chose qu'à ce que nous voulions tous les deux. Je me raclai la gorge pour être sûr de récupérer ma voix, puis j'expliquai ce que j'avais découvert.

_ Il Cipresso serait le plus proche. _Conclut-il. (N/A : trouvez un lien de localisation sur mon FB)_

_ Je crois.

_ De toute façon, il ne nous laisserait pas nous installer sous la coupe d'un autre seigneur.

_ Je suis d'accord.

En souriant, il souda son regard au mien.

_ Prête à quitter son château, alors ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée ! _Sous-entendis-je en me blottissant contre lui_.

_ Nous pourrons donc lui demander d'avancer l'annonce.

_ Oui.

Edward posa un baiser sur ma bouche, puis se plaça face à moi, un genou à terre. Il serra mes mains dans les siennes, et plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien.

_ Ma demoiselle Isabella Volturi, me feriez-vous le plus grand honneur en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? Je vous jure amour et fidélité pour toujours et plus encore. Je vous jure soutien et passion pour l'éternité. Porterez-vous mon nom ?

Je restai un instant bouche bée devant sa déclaration, et alors qu'il semblait paniqué, je me laissai glisser près de lui. Mes bras l'attirèrent contre moi, et je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Edward répondit à mon étreinte, et je sentis ses lèvres esquisser un sourire entre deux de mes baisers. Je glissai un 'oui', avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mes mains défaisant déjà le haut de sa chemise.

_ Bella…Tu l'as dit toi-même…

_ Je m'en moque. _Grognai-je en tentant de reprendre où j'en étais, mais Edward emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes et planta son regard dans le mien_.

_ Je ne voudrai pas que ton père trouve à redire à notre relation.

Sa remarque eut le mérite de me refroidir, et je soupirai en arrangeant son vêtement. Edward sourit, visiblement ravi par son effet.

_ Je te promets que nous allons nous rattraper.

_ Hmpf.

Il éclata de rire et m'aida à me relever. Je le suivis, tant sur la route que dans le rire. Nous arrivâmes ainsi au château de mon oncle, pour laisser nos chevaux avant de nous changer pour le diner.

Edward me laissa sur le pas de ma porte, avec un dernier baiser, et je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre, rêveuse.

_ Ta tenue est prête, Bella.

La voix de ma mère me tira de ma rêverie, en partie. Je me tournai vers elle, et souris devant son air enjoué et complice. J'avais conscience que cette tenue, celle que j'avais commandé quelques semaines avant à Flore et Edwin en Angleterre, était osée, mais j'aimais déjà l'idée d'Edward en train de me l'ôter.

_ Marcus ne dira rien, dis ? _M'inquiétai-je soudain en repensant à mon oncle_.

_ Ne crois-tu pas que c'est trop tard maintenant ? _Se moqua-t-elle en me désignant la robe._

Après tout, c'était habillé, et classe, même si une grande partie de mes bras serait à nu.

_ Tu m'aides ?

_ Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de ton prince charmant. _Applaudit-elle._

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'espérai surtout qu'il saurait se tenir et attendre que nous soyons seuls. Quoique…

Je souris à mes propres pensées et écoutai ma mère me raconter sa journée, et les disputes qui avaient eu lieu entre Laurent et Seth.

_ Enfin, tu as en ce jeune écuyer un très bon soutien.

_ Oui. Mais, Laurent dira-t-il quelque chose ? _M'inquiétai-je en brossant mes cheveux_.

_ Je crois que de toute façon, il sait que tu feras ce que tu veux, et puis, il me semble qu'il apprécie suffisamment Edward pour ne pas vous porter préjudice. Peut-être avait-il simplement lui aussi prévu un rendez-vous ce soir ?

_ Laurent ? Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une seule femme…

_ As-tu seulement fait attention ? _Rit-elle en serrant les derniers lacets de ma robe bustier._

_ Est-ce si évident que ça ? _Rougis-je en passant une main sur les plis invisibles du tissu_.

Ma mère ne prit pas la peine de répondre, riant toujours aux pensées qui traversaient son esprit.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de m'aider, elle s'écarta d'un pas et me laissa observer l'effet de ma tenue. La robe bustier était de couleur pourpre, en soie et velours avec une traine. Le haut ne tenait que par les lacets, dénudant mes épaules et avant-bras. Les manches étaient assorties au reste, mais n'étaient présentes que parce que je les avais enfilés et tenues par une pièce de cou pourpre et or. Je jouai avec les manches amovibles, et tirai dessus pour éviter de frôler l'indécence. Certains pourraient penser qu'il manquait une pièce de tissu, mais la robe était conçue ainsi.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'osais la porter chez mon oncle plutôt que chez mon père.

_ Le dîner va refroidir si tu ne descends pas tout de suite. _Me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre et j'acquiesçai._

Je relevai le bas de ma jupe de quelques centimètres et la suivis à la salle du repas.

Marcus et Edward étaient déjà installés et parlaient en attendant mon arrivée. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, et avant de me concentrer sur l'attitude d'Edward, je saluai mon oncle d'une révérence. Celui-ci détailla ma tenue, et fronça doucement les sourcils. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être était-ce un peu trop osé…

_ N'ai-je pas déjà vu une dame porter une telle tenue ? _Demanda-t-il, et malgré le ton calme de la question, une certaine réprobation y était présente._

_ Si jamais, vous…

_ Tu es magnifique.

La voix d'Edward était enrouée, et ses yeux me brûlaient. Apparemment, il aimait mon audace.

Je sentis mes joues rougir doucement alors que j'approchais et m'installais à ma place, de l'autre côté de la table par rapport à Edward. Mon oncle m'observa en silence, puis il parut oublier les raisons de son mécontentement, et entama une discussion animée quant aux impôts et autres faits seigneuriaux.

Je mangeai peu, m'intéressant plutôt aux propos de mon oncle et ceux d'Edward. Même si la plupart de ses regards n'étaient tournés que vers moi.

Alors que le plat était retiré, qu'on nous resservait en vin, ma mère entra dans la pièce et alla parler à l'oreille de mon oncle. Edward en profita pour capter mon regard, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je pris ma coupe emplie et la portai à ma bouche pour éviter de faire remarquer l'émoi dans lequel il m'avait mise. Cela combiné au fait que son pied jouait avec le mien sous la table.

_ Parfait, merci Renée.

Ma mère nous salua, et quitta la pièce avant d'y revenir accompagnée de deux hommes. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent, et attendirent les instructions de mon oncle.

_ Je me suis dit qu'une lecture ne serait pas de refus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'évitai de regarder Edward et approuvai plutôt au projet de mon oncle.

_ Que lisent-ils ? _Se_ _renseigna Edward, son pied se retirant du mien._

Dans son regard, je savais que je pourrais lire la frustration et l'anticipation. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et écoutai celui qui répondait.

_ Nous vous proposons une sélection de textes populaires. Certains passent de villages en villages, les thèmes sont divers mais présentent des personnages en guerre, amoureux… _(N/A : imaginer des textes de Chrétien de Troyes, à peu près à cette époque)._

Ils commencèrent à réciter, installés en bout de table, face à nous, ou face à face, selon les moments. Ils tentèrent même des mises en scène, et la bonne humeur emplit la salle jusqu'à la fin. Certains domestiques s'étaient même rassemblés dans un coin, et applaudirent en même temps que nous.

A la fin, Marcus les félicita, et je vis une bourse passer d'une main à une autre alors que nous quittions la table.

Chacun nous salua avant de partir, puis, Edward demanda la permission de m'emmener à sa suite. Mon oncle nous regarda l'un après l'autre, avec un sourire entendu.

_ Bien évidemment. Bonne soirée, à tous les deux.

_ A vous aussi, mon oncle. _M'inclinai-je avant de prendre le bras qu'Edward me proposait._

Lui-même remercia notre hôte, avant de m'entraîner.

Nous ne tînmes que jusqu'à la porte menant aux appartements des invités. Nous avions traversé le hall à grands pas, conscients tous les deux du rire de Marcus. Edward m'avait presque poussée contre le mur une fois la porte passée.

Mes mains avaient trouvé ses cheveux, en même temps qu'Edward passait la barrière de mes lèvres. Je sentis son corps se presser contre le mien, son impatience de plus en plus présente contre mon ventre. Je me dégageai légèrement pour pouvoir respirer, et retins un gémissement quand sa langue joua sur la peau de mon cou.

_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je rêvais de faire ça depuis que tu es entrée. _Gronda-t-il en picorant mon cou de baisers._

Aucune réponse cohérente ne me vint à l'esprit, aussi je me contentais de reprendre notre baiser. Mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, couraient sur le col de sa chemise et s'accrochaient à ses épaules en même temps. C'était comme s'ils avaient leur vie propre.

Edward glissa une main le long de mon corps, s'arrêtant sur ma poitrine. Il cessa notre baiser, et baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa main. Il avait compris que je ne portais rien d'autre que le bustier. Son regard remonta dans le mien, et j'y lus le plaisir qui s'amplifiait. Je souris et caressai sa bouche du bout du doigt.

_ J'espère que ça te plait.

Ma voix rauque sembla le faire frissonner d'anticipation, et il jura que c'était le cas. Je ris quand il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait m'embrasser passionnément et en même temps se concentrer sur notre chemin. Mais il y parvenait. Comme il ne trouvait pas la poignée, il reposa mes pieds à terre, gardant un bras autour de ma taille. Nous fûmes bientôt dans l'un des appartements. Peut-être le sien, peut-être le mien, peu m'importait.

Je m'attaquai la première à ses vêtements, dénudant son torse, ôtant sa ceinture. Je pus voir avec plaisir le désir qu'il ressentait, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en effleurant doucement son membre encore emprisonné des braies. Edward serra ses doigts sur mes bras, et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

_ Bella, ne joue pas avec le feu.

Je ris, et m'approchai pour l'embrasser. Ma main passa tranquillement sous le vêtement, et je poussai Edward contre un des murs. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, ma respiration se faisait saccadée, mais j'aimais le pouvoir que je prenais sur lui dans cette situation. Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et détacha ses lèvres des miennes, sa tête se cognant contre le mur. Mes doigts venaient de s'enrouler autour de son sexe, flattant ses bourses gonflées. Je raffermis ma position, et cherchai son regard, entamant le va-et-vient qu'il désirait. Ses joues rosissaient, et dans ses prunelles, le voile du plaisir apparaissait en rythme. Ma seconde main alla se poser sur son fessier, jouant avec la bordure de son vêtement.

_ Bon sang, Bella…Tu vas me rendre…

Il déglutit, et retira soudain ma main. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais sa mâchoire était serrée. Il n'allait pas s'abandonner maintenant…

Il inversa notre position, et pressa ses hanches contre les miennes. Je gémis au contact, et mes hanches entamèrent une danse sensuelle contre lui.

Edward vint embrasser la peau sur ma clavicule, et comprit vite comment m'ôter les manches. Elles glissèrent lentement sur mes épaules, en rythme avec ses baisers qui se posaient partout où ma peau se dénudait. Mes mains guidèrent son visage, jusque sur mes seins sensibles qu'il dégageait de toute entrave avec une dextérité que je lui enviais. Je basculai la tête en arrière, mon bassin en avant contre le sien. Je m'embrasai littéralement. Mon sang bouillonnait de désir, et je devais lutter contre mon envie première d'arracher mes vêtements et les siens pour qu'il me prenne contre ce mur.

Notre séparation charnelle avait été trop longue pour que je puisse tenir encore.

_ Edward. Je…T'en prie.

Sa bouche quitta ma poitrine pour venir s'occuper de mon lobe d'oreille.

_ Laisse-moi te vénérer, Bella.

Sa voix était autant emplie d'impatience que la mienne. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

_ Maintenant, Edward. Ne me dis pas que tu vas tenir si longtemps.

Une lueur vacilla dans son regard. Il s'imaginait sûrement en train de faire quelque chose de spécial, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Sans un mot, mon futur époux reprit mes lèvres pour un baiser intense et prometteur alors que ses mains me débarrassaient de ma robe. Mes manches tombèrent au sol, rejoignant mon bustier et la jupe.

_ Accroche-toi. _Souffla-t-il alors que ses mains se plaçaient sous mes fesses._

J'obéis, mes mains s'enroulant autour de sa nuque, mes jambes acceptant de s'ouvrir pour lui. Edward était déjà nu, lui aussi, et je le sentis s'unir à moi. Nous poussâmes en même temps un cri de plaisir, puis plus rien ne fut cohérent. La pièce était emplie de nos gémissements, de nos respirations saccadées.

Mon dos cognait contre le mur, mais le plaisir qui montait en moi et la boule qui menaçait de céder étaient trop forts pour que je m'en soucie.

Ma tête trouva sa place dans le cou d'Edward, alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus profonds. Mon corps entier tremblait, attendant sa délivrance sans la vouloir pour autant. Nous ne faisions qu'un et aucun de nous ne voulait vraiment que cela s'arrête. Je retins ma jouissance aussi longtemps que possible, mais la langue d'Edward sur mon lobe d'oreille me fit basculer et j'étais sûr qu'on nous avait entendus crier à l'autre bout du village.

Edward poursuivit ses mouvements un instant de plus, nous permettant de revenir lentement à la réalité. Je relevai la tête, croisant son regard. Nous étions recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux, et je le trouvai plus sexy que jamais. Edward me garda dans ses bras, une main sous mes fesses, et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ J'y ai peut-être été un peu f…

Je l'interrompis d'un baiser, et il ne se fit pas prier pour aller nous installer sur le lit. Avant de bouger il s'ôta et je grimaçai à la perte. Mais quand nous fûmes à peine allongés, il rebascula au-dessus de moi et je savais en lisant dans ses prunelles qu'il allait remédier à cette séparation. Je l'accueillis sans un mot, m'intéressant plutôt à sentir encore son corps au plus profond du mien. Edward prit une de mes mains dans les siennes et entrelaça nos doigts en même temps qu'il reprenait des mouvements lents, hypnotiques.

Nous allions rattraper notre retard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Angela POV**

Comme je m'en doutais quand j'avais vu Bella partir la veille, elle n'allait rentrer qu'au petit matin de chez le seigneur Marcus. Ben et moi traversions le hall, j'avais pu le rejoindre la veille, et Bella passait la porte de l'aile où se trouvait son appartement.

Je croisai son regard au moment où elle la refermait et elle me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je hochai la tête, et sentis le regard de Ben sur moi.

_ Et Il ne dit rien ?

_ Apparemment, il n'est jamais très content, mais son frère accepte, et chaque fois, Bella va chez Marcus sous couvert d'une invitation. _Répondis-je en me retenant de justesse à l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de reprendre mon travail._

Ben sourit, puis il se pencha doucement vers moi.

_ Bonne journée. _Chuchota-t-il avant de me laisser partir._

Je hochai la tête et pris la direction de l'appartement de Bella. J'avais encore quelques minutes avant de monter rejoindre Aro.

Bella était en train de retirer ses vêtements pour prendre un bain. Elle se tourna, se cachant derrière un drap de bain mais j'eus le temps de voir son sourire.

_ Tu es infernale, Bella. N'as-tu pas pensé à mon cœur ? _Ris-je en m'approchant._

J'attachai ses cheveux avec des pinces et me plaçai devant elle.

_ On dirait que vous aimez prendre de tels risques.

_ Angie, ne me dispute pas. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais…Je l'aime.

Son expression était tellement naturelle que je ne pus conserver mon air boudeur.

_ Quel effet ça fait ?

Je pris son bras en signe de complicité, et j'entendis Maggie soupirer dans mon dos. Bella la regarda par-dessus mon épaule, puis sourit en me fixant.

_ C'est fantastique.

Nous rîmes, et Maggie désigna son bain à Bella. Celle-ci la remercia et me demanda de rester.

_ D'accord, mais pas longtemps. _Acceptai-je._

Maggie me lança un regard entendu et je hochai la tête à son intention. Je savais de quoi elle me prévenait, mais j'avais besoin de ces quelques minutes de plus avec Bella. Elle était ma seule véritable amie, et son soutien était important. Je lui tendis une éponge et m'assis en silence. Elle avait tellement changé. Son regard était plus brillant et alerte, et ses épaules droites me faisaient parfois penser à son père.

_ Comment ça va avec Ben ?

Bella me regardait, me sortant de mes pensées. Je baissai les yeux un instant.

_ Angie, tu n'es pas obligée de me dire…_Se reprit-elle en levant une main devant elle_.

_ Je suis restée avec lui, cette nuit. _Je relevai les yeux, elle attendait que je continue ou change de sujet_. J'ai peur qu'Il l'apprenne.

_ J'aimerais tant demander à ce que vous soyez avec moi. _Continua-t-elle ma pensée_.

_ Il ne l'acceptera pas. _Soupirai-je._

J'entendis le mouvement de l'eau, et gardai le regard baissé le temps que Bella se sente présentable. Elle vint bientôt s'installer près de moi, une main sur mon épaule.

_ Angie, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas recommencé…

Je haussai les épaules. Que répondre à cela ?

_ C'est moins souvent, Bells. Ça va aller, j'arrive à gérer. _Je savais qu'elle voulait se révolter, aussi, je me levai pour mettre fin à la conversation._ Je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure ?

_ Bien sûr, je descends bientôt. _Sourit-elle_.

Je restai une seconde de plus à la porte, je lisais son soutien dans son regard, et cela m'aida à reprendre mon rôle. J'ouvris la porte et tombai nez à nez avec Sulpicia.

_ Ma dame ?

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je retins un froncement de sourcils.

_ Isabella est-elle présentable ?

Derrière moi, j'entendis le bruit d'un vêtement que l'on passe.

_ Excusez-moi.

Je me retournai, cachant la pièce à l'intruse, et demandai du regard à Bella si ça allait. Elle hocha la tête, et se désigna d'un doigt. Je lui conseillai d'un mouvement d'arranger ses cheveux.

Puis, Bella hocha la tête. Elle était prête à voir sa belle-mère.

**Pour celles qui sont sur le forum Lovelemon-in-fic, avec le staff, nous pensons à rafraichir le forum et les catégories. Si vous avez des suggestions….**

**Je vais tenter d'écrire la suite dans la semaine qui arrive, mais pas sûr. Sachant qu'en plus je passe mon concours la dernière semaine de Septembre, je ne serai pas dispo à ce moment-là…Je vous tiens au courant dès que possible.**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	24. Chapter 24  22 Deux pas en arrière

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Comme promis, voici donc la suite. Le dernier chapitre, avant l'épilogue.**

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais comme je l'imaginais, j'ai manqué de temps avec le concours, et ensuite (ça c'était pas prévu), j'ai manqué d'inspiration. Mais le voici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et surtout la fin….**

**Je remercie Caro30 de me l'avoir validé.**

**Je remercie aussi Eliloulou, Stephanie, Sophie et Aurore pour vos idées et votre soutien durant ces semaines ! **

**Je ne blablate pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir cette presque fin.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 22- Deux pas en arrière…**

**Bella POV **

Angela avait raison à propos de mon comportement avec Edward. Mais tant qu'Aro ne disait rien, tant qu'il ne nous voyait pas trop ensemble, je savais qu'Il me laisserait choisir. Il connaissait les risques à trop vouloir s'immiscer dans ma vie. Et puis, après avoir passé près de quatre mois avec Edward, tous les jours, je ne pouvais plus rester une seule journée sans le voir…ni le toucher, devais-je m'avouer.

Mon sourire s'éteignait toutefois quand je voyais Angela obligée de se cacher pour être avec Ben. Je savais ce que c'était, et je connaissais les conséquences possibles si c'était découvert. Elle était à côté de moi, et je sentais son soutien mais aussi l'espoir ancré en elle de pouvoir un jour vivre ce que je vivais avec Edward.

_ Comment ça va avec Ben ?

Angela baissa les yeux, gênée. Je me sentis intrusive et lui assurai qu'elle pouvait ne rien dire.

_ Je suis restée avec lui, cette nuit. _Elle releva les yeux vers moi. _

Son aveu était important et je ne voulais pas la forcer à dire plus.

_ J'ai peur qu'Il l'apprenne. _Grimaça-t-elle._

_ J'aimerais tant demander à ce que vous soyez avec moi. _Réfléchis-je à voix haute_.

Dieu savait que cette question me trottait dans la tête. Mais Angela était aux ordres exclusifs de mon père. Tout comme Ben.

_ Il ne l'acceptera pas. _Soupira-t-elle._

La douleur dans sa voix me poussa à sortir de mon bain. Je m'installai à ses côtés et scrutai son visage.

_ Angie, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas recommencé…

Elle haussa les épaules. J'étais prête à descendre poser un quelconque ultimatum à mon père. Mais je savais que c'était inutile.

_ C'est moins souvent, Bells. Ça va aller, j'arrive à gérer. _Il y eut un instant de pause._ Je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure ?

_ Bien sûr, je descends bientôt. _Souris-je_.

Si elle voulait changer de sujet, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle se leva, et resta un instant de plus à m'observer. Quelque chose passa entre nous. L'amitié, le soutien.

Puis elle se détourna. J'allais me lever pour enfiler un vêtement adéquat quand j'entendis la voix de Sulpicia de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je me figeai, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

_ Isabella est-elle présentable ?

Sa voix me sortit de ma torpeur et je me précipitai sur la robe que Maggie avait préparée pour moi.

_ Excusez-moi. _Demanda Angela_.

Je fus soulagée d'entendre la porte se refermer et me tournai vers mon amie. Elle m'interrogea du regard et j'acquiesçai. Quand elle me fit signe de vérifier ma coiffure, je me tournai vers le miroir à pieds et m'ajustai.

Enfin, je pris une profonde inspiration et fis signe à Angela que j'allais rejoindre Sulpicia.

Angela garda la tête baissée, et ouvrit la porte pour me laisser passer. Sulpicia n'était pas seule. Sa dame de compagnie était là aussi, et son regard reflétait les sentiments que la femme de mon père avait sur le visage.

_ Ma dame. _La saluai-je avec une légère révérence._

_ Isabella. J'ai appris que vous étiez de retour de chez Marcus.

Elle me détaillait de la tête aux pieds, sa voix vibrante d'une colère rentrée.

_ Mon oncle Marcus m'a invitée à séjourner chez lui, en effet.

Elle eut un mouvement brusque à l'énoncer de ma phrase, et je savais que ça allait la faire réagir ainsi. Je voulais soutenir son regard, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Cette femme m'avait tellement rabaissée au cours de ma vie, que j'avais bien du mal à me trouver dans la même pièce sans me sentir intruse.

_ Vous y passez beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup trop si vous voulez mon avis. Vous ne rendez visite ni à Caïus, votre oncle, ni même aux amis proches de votre famille. Isabella, vous auriez dû rendre les hommages au château Denali depuis longtemps.

Sa frustration la faisait trembler.

_ Je n'en ai reçu aucune invitation, ma dame. _La contredis-je._

Elle me foudroya du regard. Je me retins de mordre ma lèvre, et me forçai plutôt à garder un air impassible.

_ J'ai reçu l'invitation alors. Et j'exige que vous m'accompagniez le chevalier et vous. _Cingla-t-elle en approchant_.

_ Bien sûr. Dois-je envoyer un messager ?

_ Je m'en suis chargée. Ma chère Isabella, nous sommes attendus aujourd'hui même.

Elle souriait, cachant mal son impatience. Je fis une révérence et me tournai vers Angela qui était restée.

_ Fais dire à Edward que je l'attendrai…_J'interrogeai Sulpicia du regard._

_ Nous partons pour le déjeuner.

_ Je l'attendrai aussi vite que possible. _Finis-je pour mon amie._

Celle-ci me lança un regard empli d'inquiétudes. Je souris doucement à son intention puis proposai à Sulpicia que nous allions prévenir mon père. Elle était furieuse de mon initiative, mais ne pouvait refuser.

Nous descendîmes en silence, ou presque. Mike nous retrouva à mi-chemin et tout en présentant son bras à Sulpicia, il me narrait certains faits des chevaliers qui restaient avec lui.

_ Vous devriez nous voir, Isabella, aucune armée ne nous semble invincible. Même Laurent finit par regretter…

Il ricanait presque, et je frissonnais. Je fus soulagée en voyant Tyler ouvrir la porte de la salle du trône où mon père se trouvait. Celui-ci semblait préoccupé, mais quand nous entrâmes, il prit un air impassible voire plein de lassitude.

_ Sulpicia. Isabella.

Il semblait perturbé de nous voir entrer ensemble. Il connaissait les sentiments de son épouse à mon égard. Je m'inclinai alors qu'elle avançait droit vers lui.

_ Eléazar et sa famille attendent Isabella et son fiancé avec impatience. _Commença-t-elle._

Mon père tourna son regard vers moi avant de le reporter sur son épouse.

_ Sulpicia, s'il s'agit encore…

_ Aro, votre fille doit présenter ses honneurs à tous vos proches. Non pas seulement à ceux qu'elle préfère.

_ Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation de leur part, mais de beaucoup d'autres, mon père. J'ai pensé que je pourrais les contacter plus tard_. Expliquai-je_.

_ Arrêtez de penser, alors. _Cracha Sulpicia_.

_ Assez. Isabella, donnez vos ordres. Sulpicia, je veux vous parler.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard, comme s'il n'y avait personne avec eux. Je m'éclipsai, et Mike s'imagina qu'il devait m'escorter. Je sentais ses pas derrière moi, alors que je trouvais Jane et Lauren. La seconde portait une panière de linges, et l'autre lui conseillait quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à entendre.

Je vis leur regard se tourner vers moi. Lauren était méprisante. Elle et Jessica avaient mal pris mon retour en grande pompe. Mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas, j'étais habituée à leurs messes basses. Je savais les ignorer. Je m'intéressai plutôt à Jane. Elle m'observa en silence, puis, elle ordonna à Lauren de reprendre sa route.

_ Ma demoiselle. _S'inclina-t-elle._

_ Jane, s'il-te-plait. _Grimaçai-je_.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai vu qu'Elle était passée te voir.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, vers la porte de la salle du trône.

_ Je dois aller chez Eléazar.

_ Les ordres sont passés, Bella. _M'assura-t-elle._

_ Parfait.

Dans mon dos, je sentis toujours la présence de Mike. Jane le regarda aussi.

_ Je croyais que tu suivais Sulpicia comme un petit toutou, pas Isabella.

_ Mais je dois veiller tant sur l'épouse que la fille de notre seigneur, Jane. Et puis, si tu t'occupais plutôt de laver les fenêtres que tu dois faire. _Il avait une voix dure, mais son regard ne nous donnait pas envie de le prendre au sérieux_.

Jane me sourit, entendue, et m'indiqua son frère qui arrivait.

_ Isabella, comment vas-tu ? Je viens de voir Edward revenir. _M'informa-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête._

_ Merci, Alec.

Mike ricana à côté, mais s'éloigna pour rejoindre Tyler près de la porte.

_ Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Bells, il n'a aucun pouvoir. _M'assura Alec_.

_ Pas comme James en avait en tout cas…_Précisa Jane_.

J'observai le chevalier. Certes il n'avait pas la même aura de violence que son prédécesseur, mais Mike était sournois. J'avais hâte, une raison de plus, de pouvoir quitter ce château pour m'installer ailleurs.

_ Il a abandonné Jess, au fait. _Signala Alec_.

_ Elle a plutôt abandonné l'idée de se le garder. _Rectifia sa sœur_.

_ Elle a jeté son dévolu sur Embry.

_ Vraiment ? _M'étonnai-je_.

_ Pauvre Embry. _Compatit Jane_.

_ Je croyais surtout qu'il était intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. _Réfléchis-je._

_ Il faut que tu nous dises son nom alors ! _S'exclama Alec_.

Je souris. Mais au moment où j'allais parler, Sulpicia et Aro sortirent de la salle et avancèrent vers nous. Enfin, vers moi, puisque Jane et son frère s'éclipsèrent. Je vis le regard désapprobateur de mon père et de sa femme. Je baissai les yeux. Ils n'aimaient pas que je puisse avoir gardé ce genre de contact avec mes anciens collègues.

_ Sire, ma dame.

La voix d'Edward me fit vibrer, et je relevai la tête pour l'observer. Il saluait toujours ses hôtes, et je voyais le tissu de sa tunique se tendre au gré de ses mouvements. Il se tourna enfin vers moi et me donna un baisemain avec un sourire.

_ Edward. _Souris-je._

_ Vous êtes attendus chez mon ami Eléazar dans la journée. _Expliqua Aro._

_ C'est une excellente idée. _Approuva Edward en hochant la tête_.

Le regard noir de Sulpicia ne le démonta pas. Au contraire, Edward proposa même de l'accompagner jusqu'à notre voiture. Elle s'hérissa et partit plutôt escortée de Mike.

Edward me lança son sourire en coin, et je secouai la tête, amusée. Il me tendit son bras, et je le suivis en sentant mon père derrière nous.

_ Fais attention, Edward. Elle est plutôt de mauvaise humeur. _Signalai-je._

_ Bien, ma dame.

Il s'inclina profondément en m'aidant à monter dans la voiture. Avant qu'il ne retire totalement son bras, je le serrai doucement et d'un regard je lui demandai comment il allait. Mon père lui avait demandé de nouvelles choses, peut-être n'était-il pas en état de faire la route… Il hocha doucement la tête, répondant à ma question.

_ Je vous remercie, ma demoiselle. _S'inclina-t-il._

Je lui fis les gros yeux à l'appellation qu'il me donnait, mais il était déjà détourné. Je m'installai alors confortablement, et portai mon attention sur l'extérieur.

Je n'étais jamais allée encore chez les Denali. Ils étaient plus au Nord, à quelques heures de routes de Voltera. A une époque, je me souvenais qu'Eléazar et son épouse passaient au château. Il était très imposant, non par sa taille mais sa prestance. Sa famille était presque aussi vieille que celle des Volturi, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui rendait Eléazar différent. Les frères Volturi avaient chacun un caractère particulier, ils avaient mené des batailles semblables à celle d'Eléazar, voire pires, mais les frères n'étaient pas respectés dans la communauté des seigneurs. Pas comme pouvait l'être des seigneurs de plus jeunes lignées, par exemple.

_ Tu es irrespectueuse.

La réplique de Sulpicia me sortit de mes pensées.

Je clignai des yeux, surprise, et attendis qu'elle poursuive. Tout en jouant avec les cordons de sa cape, elle m'accusa de me servir à présent du rang que j'avais acquis pour n'en faire qu'à ma tête et porter préjudice à la famille.

_ Une noble jeune demoiselle ne se promène pas au bras d'un chevalier que son père n'a pas adoubé ni approuvé.

_ Sulpicia, peu m'importe ce que vous dit…

_ Je sais. Mais j'aime à te dire ce que je sais qui te sera dit plus tard, quand tu seras trop habituée à cette vie, trop accrochée à ce que tu crois acquis, et qui te fera disparaître de notre monde.

_ Vous avez hâte que j'en disparaisse, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous affrontions du regard. J'avais conscience que peu de choses nous empêchait de nous jeter l'une sur l'autre.

_ J'attends juste de voir les gens se rendre compte de ce que tu es réellement. Une petite peste qui profite de ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

_ Je n'ai pas demandé à naître de l'union de mes parents, Sulpicia. Et puis vous savez comme moi qu'Aro a des plans, sinon jamais il n'aurait accepté une telle situation ! _M'agaçai-je en me renfonçant dans mon siège._

Sulpicia ricana, en même temps que je voyais Edward à quelques pas devant nous, sur son cheval.

_ Ce pauvre fou d'Aro ? Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait depuis bien longtemps, ma petite. Si je n'étais pas là pour veiller au grain…

_ Vous voulez dire que sans vous j'aurais peut-être pu connaître ma mère et ne pas avoir à craindre pour la vie de celui que j'aime à chaque instant ? Faites attention, Sulpicia, il pourrait me venir des idées !

Mes menaces étaient vaines, je savais que malgré tous les sentiments que je pouvais éprouver face à cette situation, je n'aurais jamais la force de faire cela, ni même à demander à quelqu'un de le faire.

Sulpicia fronça les sourcils, comme si elle analysait ce que j'avais dit.

_ Tu es peut-être plus intelligente que je le pensais.

Je lui jetai un œil. Elle m'observait avec attention.

_ Je suis plus intelligente que vous le pensiez, oui. Je ne compte pas vous laisser me déstabiliser ou pire par vos manigances. Vous êtes mauvaise, Sulpicia, parce que vous êtes jalouse.

_ Ah ! Jalouse ! De qui ? De toi ?

_ Vous êtes jalouse parce que je suis la seule à parvenir à obtenir ce que je veux d'Aro. Cela fait trente ans que vous essayez, en vain. Peut-être faut-il vous faire à l'idée que je survivrai à ça, et pas vous.

_ Aro n'est rien, ma petite.

_ Je sais, il y a plus puissant et plus respecté. Mais Aro est votre maître comme le mien, et nous savons qui a le plus de marge de manœuvre par rapport à l'autre.

Elle tremblait de frustration. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait toutes ces idées, mais plus j'y réfléchissais et plus ça me paraissait clair. La haine que Sulpicia me vouait n'était pas totalement due à moi-seule, ni à ce que j'étais. Sulpicia avait voulu manipuler Aro, et même si elle avait pu le faire un temps, son emprise s'effilait. Sulpicia vieillissait et ne vieillissait pas comme elle l'avait voulu.

_ Espèce de petite garce !

La gifle m'atteignit avant que je la vois venir. Je m'écartai, et passai une main sur ma joue.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te trouvent, mais bientôt, ils ne te trouveront plus rien du tout ! _Promit-elle alors que la route devenait plus caillouteuse._

Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. A chaque soubresaut, nous étions bringuebalées d'un côté et de l'autre, et je frémissais à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu manigancer.

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Comment allions-nous revenir de cette visite ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Edward POV**

Il se passait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose allait se passer, et nous ne pourrions rien y faire.

Le repas se déroulait dans une relative bonne ambiance. Eléazar avait eu l'air ravi de rencontrer Bella. Il lui avait même assuré qu'il ne lui portait pas rigueur de ne pas être venue plus tôt.

Non. De son côté, je ne ressentais pas d'animosité. Pas comme pour les femmes de la famille.

Les sœurs étaient attablées, le mari de Kate à ses côtés, leur mère à la droite d'Eléazar. Chacune avait observé Bella, et j'avais vu dans son regard le malaise grandir au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Nous avions été placés l'un en face de l'autre, Bella près de Sulpicia et Irina. A ma gauche, c'était Tanya.

Ou plutôt, à ma gauche, c'était un nouvel aspect encore de ce que je pensais être une manipulatrice sans scrupules. Elle tentait de concentrer mon attention sur elle, pendant que ses sœurs parlaient avec Bella.

Aucune d'elles ne semblait se rendre compte pourtant que Bella n'était pas à l'aise.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observai autant que possible, mais l'attention que me demandait Tanya, ou même sa mère m'empêchait de m'y attarder. Par bienséance.

Les plats se succédèrent, et la tension grandissait autour de la table. Même si les discussions paraissaient légères, les regards et certaines paroles pouvaient porter à confusion.

_ Nous devons faire visiter cela à Isabella ! _Décréta Sulpicia en cherchant l'approbation dans le regard de Carmen._

_ Bien sûr ! Tanya ne pourra malheureusement pas nous suivre, mais Kate et Irina, oui. N'est-ce pas ?

Les sœurs acquiescèrent. J'échangeai un regard avec Bella, et nous comprîmes que nous devions nous voir aussi rapidement que possible.

_ Edward pourrait nous accompagner, père ? Proposa Tanya en se tournant vers Eléazar.

Celui-ci m'interrogea du regard, puis hocha la tête.

_ Bien sûr. Vous rencontrerez d'autres chevaliers, je leur ai donné des terres alentours, après leur adoubement.

_ C'est très généreux, sire. _Assurai-je_.

_ C'est aussi un bon moyen de les avoir à portée. _Confia-t-il en souriant doucement_.

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Certes, le lien qui unissait un seigneur à ses vassaux était fort, mais les chevaliers pouvaient être adoubés et parcourir les chemins. Certains seigneurs, comme Eléazar, aimaient à avoir les meilleurs près d'eux et leur donnaient des terres. Ce n'était pas forcément beaucoup, mais les chevaliers étaient ainsi d'autant plus redevables au seigneur.

Les femmes reprirent la parole, et enfin, le repas fut terminé. Carmen proposa que nous nous retrouvions pour une lecture dans la salle d'à côté. Je tendis mon bras à Bella et Tanya se plaça à mes côtés. Elle prit mon autre bras d'autorité, avec un grand sourire à l'intention de Bella. J'observai celle-ci du coin de l'œil, et vis la surprise dans son regard.

_ Vous avez bien de la chance, Isabella, d'avoir un tel homme rien que pour vous.

_ On me le fait souvent remarquer. _Acquiesça Bella en la défiant du regard_.

Je m'arrêtai, et les fixai avec attention. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella se comporter ainsi. Sauf la fois où les Denali étaient à Voltera, et que Tanya agissait comme elle le faisait maintenant.

_ Vous nous excuserez, ma demoiselle. _Demandai-je en entraînant Bella avec moi à l'autre bout de la salle. _ Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je ne la comprends pas ! Elle m'avait pourtant assuré qu'elle avait compris ce qui se passait entre toi et moi, et qu'elle ne tenterait rien de plus !

Sa voix vibrait de colère retenue. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, et les caressai doucement en cherchant à plonger dans son regard noisette.

_ Bella, je sais ce qu'elle fait. Calme-toi. Je sais gérer la situation. _Promis-je_.

Elle soupira et se força à me regarder en face.

_ Je sais, Edward. Mais je n'aime pas ce qu'elle insinue. Et puis, arrête de lui proposer ton bras.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire devant son air boudeur et jaloux en même temps.

_ Je te demande pardon, Bella. Mais la bienséance me le demande. Mais je vais tout faire pour ne plus avoir à faire à elle seule.

_ Je te tiens à l'œil, sire Cullen.

_ Je l'espère. _Murmurai-je en me penchant pour lui donner un baisemain_.

J'aurais volontiers embrassé ses lèvres, mais là encore, bien que l'on semble accepter notre relation, je ne pouvais en faire étalage. Dans son regard, je savais qu'elle pensait la même chose et mon sourire en coin fit son apparition.

Elle mima un « je t'aime », et grimaça en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Nous devions y retourner.

Je lui proposai mon bras, et murmurai à son oreille mon « je t'aime ».

Je la vis sourire alors que nous nous rapprochions de nos hôtes. Tous nous observèrent d'une manière différente, mais je n'aimais aucun de ces regards.

Décidément, je n'aimais pas cette visite.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bien évidemment, nous avions deux chambres séparées par un couloir entier. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'arrêterait.

Certains domestiques passaient encore avant de s'éloigner dans leurs propres quartiers quand je sortis de ma chambre. J'avais ôté mes armes, et rejoignis la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Bella.

Je frappai deux coups, puis un autre, pour lui signaler que c'était moi. Sa porte s'ouvrit doucement, et à peine eus-je passé le seuil, qu'elle se refermait sur moi. Par la même occasion, Bella se pressait contre moi, mon dos contre le mur. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser plus impétueux que nécessaire.

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses bras autour de mes épaules et je l'entendis gémir doucement en s'éloignant pour reprendre son souffle.

Je souris, et passai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Que me vaut un tel accueil ?

_ Tu m'as manqué ! _Répondit-elle en m'entraînant dans la chambre à proprement dite, sur son lit._

Bella s'installa contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse, mes bras autour d'elle. Nous restâmes silencieux, seulement désireux de profiter du calme.

_ J'ai cru qu'ils ne nous laisseraient jamais tranquille. _Souffla Bella en jouant avec le bord de ma tunique._

_ Je sais, j'ai eu la même impression. Les domestiques eux-mêmes m'ont regardé venir ici.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Peu importe. Mon père est d'accord pour notre mariage et malgré tout, il ne dit rien au sujet de notre relation.

_ Tu as raison.

Je jouai avec ses cheveux détachés. Ils étaient toujours plus longs à chaque fois que je la voyais. Et j'aimais ça.

_ Tu survivras à ta journée, demain ? _Demandai-je._

Bella releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Tu veux dire avec ces mégères autour de moi ? Je profiterai de la visite et c'est tout.

Malgré l'air léger qu'elle avait adopté, quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne serait pas aussi détendue qu'elle me le prétendait. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts. Elle ajusta sa position contre moi.

_ Tu as peur de ce qui va se passer dans ma journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

_ Bella, je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre…

_ Ce n'est pas de toi que je doute, Edward. C'est d'elle. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Quand nous sommes partis de Voltera, elle a dit accepter notre relation, c'était un exemple qu'elle voulait suivre… Elle m'a bien eu, et j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait inventer à présent. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'elle soit la seule à suivre son père demain ?

_ Bien sûr que si, mais que veux-tu faire ? _Souris-je en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire._

_ Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser à toi demain. _Bouda-t-elle, avant de se reprendre_. Bien sûr que je pense toujours à toi, mais demain, ce sera avec appréhension.

Je me baissai pour l'embrasser.

_ J'ai compris. Quant à moi, je penserai à toi et à la tenue que tu pourrais porter à mon retour.

_ Edward ! _Elle me frappa le torse, amusée_.

_ Quoi ? Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de vouloir te faire l'amour partout où je me trouverai.

Comme au ralenti, je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir pour former un 'o' de stupéfaction. Je l'attirai à moi, et Bella trouva sa place sur mon corps. Son souffle se faisait court, ses yeux s'emplissaient de cette lueur si particulière, et son corps m'appelait. J'enfouis la tête dans son cou, les doigts dans son dos et ses cheveux. Ma langue s'attaqua à sa peau, juste à l'endroit où sa veine palpitait plus fort. Bella soupira et ses mains prirent leur place dans mes cheveux, sous ma tunique.

Alors que je nous faisais rouler pour me poster au-dessus d'elle, Bella bougonna tout en me repoussant doucement.

_ Edward. Non. J'en ai très envie, mais nous ne pouvons…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et je retombai sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine. J'entendis son rire résonner dans son corps et me convainquis que je devais me comporter correctement. Je m'étendis à ses côtés, et Bella se blottit contre moi.

_ Je suis désolée, Edward.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, et pris une profonde inspiration.

_ Ce n'est rien. De toute façon, je ferai mieux de ne pas rester, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils diraient demain.

Bella soupira à son tour mais je la sentis hocher de la tête.

Je restai près d'une heure de plus. Nous discutâmes entre deux silences. Quand nous nous séparions, nous nous promîmes de nous retrouver dès notre retour à Voltera.

_ On ne dira pas à mon père que tu restes. _Sourit-elle en me laissant quitter sa chambre avec un baiser chaste._

Je retournai à ma chambre et alors que je m'allongeai, je repensai à Bella, seule dans son lit de l'autre côté. Je soupirai, espérant que bientôt tout serait réglé. Je voulais bien faire comme le demandaient Aro et la bienséance, mais j'en avais assez de voir notre relation stagner ainsi. Quand nous nous voyions ce n'était que pour quelques heures, et jamais pour être nous-mêmes mais toujours avec d'autres. Même si nous pouvions trouver des parades, j'avais peur que ces obstacles incessants nous fassent plus de mal que nous le pensions. Pourtant en y réfléchissant, c'était exactement ce qu'attendaient ces obstacles. Plus nous en rencontrions, et plus nous pourrions nous trouver malheureux.

Je m'endormais en réalisant qu'il était vraiment temps de faire comme nous le voulions et d'annoncer notre mariage bientôt. Bella avait dix-huit ans et pouvait tout à fait prendre un époux et une maison. Nous devions y parvenir.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Bella POV**

La journée n'avait pas été aussi horrible que je le pensais.

Mais il avait été dit que la soirée serait mon pire cauchemar.

La veille, Edward avait quitté ma chambre, alors que nous avions tous les deux envie qu'il reste. Mais ce que pourrait causer Sulpicia en apprenant cela était trop important. Même si j'aurais aimé que nous n'ayons rien à craindre d'elle…

Au petit matin, une domestique était venue me réveiller, ouvrant les rideaux sur le Soleil qui se levait. La visite que nous devions faire était possible après être passé sur une des routes les plus impraticables de la région, aussi devions-nous nous lever tôt.

Et ça en avait valu le coup, c'était sûr. Le parc avait été aménagé, et s'y côtoyaient tant les champs et laboureurs que les familles des seigneurs qui venaient profiter des étangs naturels et leurs paysages. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il s'agissait pour tous et toutes de présenter mieux que les autres, pour éblouir et parler sur les uns et les autres.

Même si j'avais redouté de passer la journée avec les sœurs de Tanya, je fus surprise de bien entendre avec elles, du moins avec Kate. La veille, elle m'avait paru distante, mais en fait, elle avait du mal à se lier aux gens. Kate était éclipsée par Tanya et sa mère. Ce jour-là, pourtant, elle avait marché avec moi et nous avions discuté de ce que nous voyions. Derrière nous, Irina, Sulpicia et Carmen discutaient, voire même critiquaient tout ce qu'elles voyaient.

Je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Kate fasse une remarque.

_ Ne les écoute pas, elles sont pires les unes que les autres. Toutes les autres femmes sont en train de faire la même chose qu'elles. _Elle désigna nos compagnes_.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que cela me rassure. _Souris-je_.

_ On s'habitue. Et puis, tu apprendras vite que les gens ne parlent toujours que des mêmes personnes.

Je vis qu'elle désignait encore du menton nos compagnes. Nous nous arrêtâmes, et les observâmes nous rejoindre. Rien qu'à leur allure, nous savions de qui elles parlaient, et ce n'était pas des compliments. Je soupirai.

_ Vous appréciez, Isabella ? _Demanda Carmen en arrivant à nos côtés_.

_ Beaucoup, oui.

Nous avions atterri chez des connaissances, et en même temps que nous buvions et nous restaurions, je sentais le regard de Sulpicia sur moi. Je relevai les yeux, et lus le plaisir malsain qu'elle ressentait.

Comme si mon estomac et mes angoisses avaient eu besoin de ça pour s'intensifier, je reposai mes couverts, et repoussai mon assiette. Kate m'interrogea du regard, mais je ne pouvais plus ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait se passer avec Edward et Tanya. Qu'avaient-elles prévu ?

J'eus la réponse bien plus vite que je le pensais. Et bien sûr, cette réponse n'était pas pour me rassurer.

_ Vous avez quoi ?

Je me trouvai à présent dans la salle du trône du château Denali, et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ J'ai banni le chevalier Cullen de mes terres.

Le pire c'était qu'il parlait comme si c'était évident. Je me tournai vers Sulpicia. Elle fixait Tanya avec quelque chose comme de la fierté dans le regard.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Nous allons nous marier !

Je la pointai du doigt. Elle avait dépassé les bornes. Si Eléazar avait fait ça, mon père le saurait, et nous aurions de nouveaux ennuis.

_ Isabella, ma chérie, vous pouvez cesser d'avoir peur. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de vous approcher à nouveau.

Sa voix mielleuse était si nouvelle que je me figeai de stupeur.

_ De quoi l'accusez-vous ?

Je réussis à me détourner de ma belle-mère pour interroger Eléazar. Il semblait croire ce que Tanya avait inventé, il me suffisait de lui prouver qu'elle mentait.

_ Il a tenté d'attaquer Tanya pendant que je discutais avec des connaissances.

_ Pardon ? Edward n'aurait jamais…

_ Il m'a menacée aussi !

Tanya imitait la panique à merveille. Carmen m'ignora alors que je voulais défendre Edward, et soutint sa fille avec des paroles réconfortantes.

_ Je savais que nous ne pouvions faire confiance à un homme tel que lui ! _S'exclama Sulpicia._

Je fis volte-face.

_ Il est innocent.

_ Isabella, je ne laisserai pas un opportuniste se jouer de mes filles.

_ Mais vous savez que c'est faux ! Vous avez entendu ce qui se dit sur lui ! Eléazar …

Il refusait de m'écouter. Personne ne m'écoutait.

Je crus sentir quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Quand les ongles se sont enfoncés dans ma peau, je me figeai, je cessai de respirer.

_ Je vous avais dit qu'ils sauraient tous.

Je n'osai regarder. Je n'osai voir en face les pensées qu'ils peignaient sur leur visage.

Si Eléazar persistait dans cette voie, Aro en profiterait pour m'éloigner à jamais d'Edward. Je le savais.

Mais que pouvais-je faire pour le contredire ? Il croyait ce que disait sa fille. Et je n'avais aucune preuve qui pourrait le convaincre de ses mensonges.

_ Vous me le paierez, Sulpicia. _Grinçai-je avant de quitter la pièce_.

_ La pauvre enfant, je savais qu'elle serait perturbée…

Je claquai la porte derrière moi pour ne pas entendre la fin de la phrase de Sulpicia.

Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être si crédibles ? Ils avaient vu Edward avec moi. Ils avaient vu notre amour et notre complicité. Il fallait vraiment que ces femmes soient puissantes pour persuader Eléazar de suivre leurs plans.

Et même si je l'avais voulu, plusieurs vies ne m'auraient pas permis d'acquérir ce pouvoir…

Le pire de tout était qu'Edward était parti sans me dire au revoir. Je savais qu'il n'avait rien fait de ce dont on l'accusait. Mais je savais aussi qu'il risquait d'être arrêté une fois chez mon père. Et qui sait le sort qu'Aro lui réserverait ?

**Angela POV**

Trois semaines plus tard, Noël devait représenter le partage, et la famille. Mais j'avais peur que cette année encore, ce ne soit pas le cas.

Depuis une dizaine de jours, Bella ne sortait plus de ses appartements, même pas pour diner. Et Aro devenait fou.

D'une part, Bella l'avait insulté violemment quand il avait lui aussi banni Edward de ses terres. D'autre part, elle refusait tout bonnement de respecter ses engagements envers les familles alentours qui l'attendaient. Par ailleurs, Sulpicia jubilait et espérait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que Bella soit tellement refermée sur elle-même qu'elle soit oubliée par tous. Et Aro recevait encore des invitations pour sa fille et Lui. Edward.

Les gens se demandaient pourquoi ils ne les voyaient plus. Beaucoup, tous, les appréciaient et s'attendaient à les voir arriver à chaque événement.

C'était ce qu'Alec, Ben, Jane et les autres m'assuraient.

De mon côté, je voyais Bella se fermer au monde, comme elle l'avait fait presque sept mois plus tôt.

_ Bella, voici ton repas.

Je ne la voyais pas. Elle était sûrement assise quelque part, mais elle refusait toute source de lumière. Un mouvement m'indiqua qu'elle était installée sur le fauteuil dos à sa coiffeuse.

_ Je n'en veux pas, Angie.

_ Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que je vais rester te regarder manger jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Elle grimaça, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Parce que je refuse de te perdre, Bells. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois garder espoir.

Je posai le plateau près d'elle. Sa main se posa sur mon bras et je croisai son regard.

_ Tu sais où il est ? Angie…

L'espoir brillait soudain dans ses prunelles.

_ Leah a dit à Jane de me dire de te prévenir que quelque chose se préparait bientôt. Il y aura quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas refuser, sinon vous serez perdus.

_ Sois plus claire, Angie ! Edward…

Elle se tourna vers la porte, inquiète qu'on l'entende.

_ Il n'y a que toi et moi, Bella.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit devant le plateau. Elle souleva la cloche que j'avais posée pour conserver le tout au chaud. Bella me fit signe de m'installer près d'elle. Je le fis et l'observai. Quand elle eut mangé une partie de son assiette, je me jetai à l'eau.

_ Les gens bougent, Bella. Aro a reçu la visite d'un couple, ils descendent de familles plus respectables que tu pourrais l'imaginer, et ils réclament de te voir. Des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur ton état de santé, et les gens s'inquiètent. Bella, Edward et toi avez fait telle impression que les gens parlent. Tu sais comme ils aiment ça. Mais cette fois, crois-en Maggie qui a vu ta mère, c'est parce qu'ils veulent vous voir réunis.

Bella leva des yeux embués de larmes et pourtant sceptiques vers moi. Je souris et posai une main sur son bras.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, Bells, mais te voir sortir de l'ombre au bout de tant d'années de rumeur quant à ton existence, combiné à ta relation si spéciale avec Edward a donné aux gens des idées de ce qu'ils veulent comme monde.

_ Jusqu'où vont-ils aller ?

Elle se refusait à croire, et pourtant, j'imaginai parfaitement la boule d'espoir grandir en elle.

_ Je ne sais pas, je te l'avoue. Mais ils ne sont pas indifférents, c'est ce qui compte.

Elle croisa mon regard. Elle savait ce que je voulais dire. Les gens ne se mobilisaient pas quand ils se moquaient de ce qui allait se passer, ni quand ils se délectaient justement de ce qui allait se passer.

Bella sourit soudain, triste. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?

Elle soupira puis répondit.

_ J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela d'arriver…

_ Et si tu avais essayé peut-être que cela n'aurait pas eu les résultats que tu souhaitais et peut-être que tout serait vraiment perdu.

_ J'abandonne si vite…

_ Tu as beaucoup mûri, Bella. Mais tu as été maltraitée durant toute ta vie. Tu as été rabaissée et cachée. Tu ne fais que te protéger, Bella.

Ses angoisses étaient si lisibles que je les ressentais qui grandissaient en moi. Elle avait tellement peur d'avoir perdu Edward de toute façon pour avoir accepté de rester dans l'ombre, qu'elle ne savait pas si la mobilisation des autres allait réellement servir à quelque chose.

Je souris, serrai mes doigts sur sa main. Elle devait tenir le coup et voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle se le devait.

**Note : Ok, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Courage ! L'épilogue est en court d'écriture, j'espère vous le présenter la semaine prochaine.**

**Si vous avez des attentes ! Une idée de prénom pour l'enfant de Bella et Edward ? Pour celui de Rose et Em ?**

**Bisous Spuffy**


	25. Chapter 25 EpiloguePour un pas en avant

**Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne.**

**Ce que ça fait bizarre de me dire que j'écris ce titre pour la dernière fois ! Et surtout aussi rapidement après l'avoir commencé. Après tout, à part Twiligth-BreakingDawn, je n'avais pas réussi à boucler une fiction en moins d'un an ! Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu la finir tout de même. J'ai eu peur de devoir m'arrêter en cours de route par manque de temps et heureusement que vous êtes patients, ça m'a aidée !**

**J'espère vraiment que cette fin va vous convenir, j'ai essayé de boucler aussi bien que possible, et je suis sûre que si je relisais tout je trouverais encore à retravailler. Mais je vous livre cet épilogue ainsi, et je croise les doigts très fort !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de répondre à mes questions sur mon compte FB. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien ça m'a permis d'avancer. Vous retrouverez sûrement certaines de vos idées, d'ailleurs^^**

**Merci à Caro30 pour son soutien infaillible malgré mes gros moments de panique totale ! Et merci aux lémo de m'avoir suivie ici encore.**

**Cet épilogue est un peu long pour un épilogue, mais après tout, il y avait encore beaucoup à travailler avant de laisser le Moyen-âge où il est. Je vous laisse en juger.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Epilogue- Pour un pas en avant.**

**Edward POV**

_Sept mois après,_

_ Alors, tu es prêt ?

Emmet posa une main sur mon épaule, me sortant de mes pensées. Je le regardai de biais, il souriait de toutes ses dents. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver plusieurs années en arrière, quand il me lançait un défi.

Et peut-être que c'était le cas, aujourd'hui ?

_ Je crois, oui. Tu as des conseils ?

Bien sûr, si je m'étais attendu à du sérieux de sa part, je m'étais fourvoyé.

_ Sois toi-même petit frère, et ce monstre tombera à tes genoux.

Je secouai la tête et regardai dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait du menton.

_ Eulalie vous passe son bonjour. Elle a aussi ajouté que puisque l'enfant nait en Eté, ce serait un robuste et un endurant. Comme son père !

_ Merci, Em.

Il était enthousiaste. Et je voulais l'être aussi. Seulement, même si notre enfant était robuste et endurant comme Eulalie le prédisait, j'espérais que Bella s'en remettrait aussi…

**Flashback**

Le piège de Tanya et Sulpicia s'était refermé si vite sur moi, que je n'avais pas eu d'autres solutions que d'obéir. Je ne pouvais me mettre contre Eléazar, même si j'aurais voulu dire deux ou trois vérités à ces femmes.

Alors j'étais parti. J'avais quitté les terres Denali, et j'avais attendu que Bella reprenne la route. J'avais suivi le convoi, vérifiant où ils allaient. Au soir tombé je l'avais rejointe dans ses appartements. Nous devions discuter, je devais m'assurer qu'elle avait confiance en moi. C'était le cas. Elle était furieuse contre Eléazar, et en voulait à mort à Sulpicia. Je crois que si elle avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus belliqueuse de nature, Sulpicia aurait eu des soucis à se faire. Et puis elle s'était calmée, et nous avions pu mettre un plan au point.

Sans pouvoir le mettre à exécution puisque Aro avait sauté sur l'occasion pour m'éloigner d'autant plus. Je ne voulais pas mettre Leah ou Seth en danger, alors je m'étais installé dans un village voisin, anonyme. J'avais été surpris quand Jake, Embry et Paul étaient venus à ma rencontre, mais ça avait été la résolution qui m'avait poussé à forcer les murs du château. Bella se rendait malade et se mettait Aro à dos par son comportement.

Il avait fallu agir.

Pour cela, le seigneur Marcus m'avait fait appeler. Il avait demandé à son frère de venir aussi. Et cela avait été houleux.

_ Regarde ta fille quand il est là, et quand il n'est pas là. _Avait ordonné Marcus à son frère._

Aro s'était rebiffé. Il n'aimait pas que Marcus soit si proche de Bella.

_ Les gens parlent et tu le sais. Ces jeunes gens sont la nouvelle génération, et la nouvelle génération les attend. _Avait-il insisté_.

Aro ne disait pas un mot, et pourtant, il aurait sûrement aimé.

_ Je vais faire un bal. Et pendant ce bal, tu vas annoncer le mariage TRES prochain de ta fille avec le seigneur Edward Cullen.

_ Sinon quoi ? _Avait provoqué Aro_.

_ Tu auras sûrement tout le monde à dos, or, tu sais que tu aimes avoir la main mise sur tout. Si plus personne ne t'écoute, ni te respecte, que feras-tu ?

Une excellente question, à laquelle Aro n'avait aucune réponse. Il m'avait jeté un regard plein de haine et s'était éloigné de nous autant que la pièce le lui permettait. A ses côtés, son conseiller ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, et dans un sens, je le plaignais. On ne savait jamais ce qu'Aro pouvait inventer…

**Fin Flashback.**

_ Je ne me souvenais pas que ça avait été aussi long pour Rose et Eléanore… _Bougonna mon frère en attrapant une coupe de bière sur la table près de nous._

_ C'est parce que tu es tombé dans les pommes pour la grande majorité du temps ! _Jasper nous rejoignit._

_ J'avais un peu trop bu, c'est tout. _Emmet leva les yeux au ciel._

_ C'est justement ce qu'elle t'a reproché, d'ailleurs. _Insista mon beau-frère avec un clin d'œil à mon intention._

Je portai moi aussi une coupe à mes lèvres, souriant doucement à ce qu'insinuait Jasper. Mes deux compagnons commencèrent une joute verbale, à laquelle je ne tentai même pas d'ajouter quoique ce soit, profitant seulement de l'ambiance qu'ils créaient ainsi. C'était comme si j'étais chez moi, comme si toutes les difficultés n'étaient pas réelles.

De l'agitation dans le couloir, devant la porte de la salle où nous nous trouvions, me sortit de mes pensées. Je me levai brusquement, attendant, fébrile, l'annonce que tout se passait bien. Que tout se passerait bien. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmet et Jasper détourner le regard, dans le silence qui nous oppressait soudainement. Je me rassis, et bus d'une traite la fin de ma coupe.

_ Je suis sûr que père va bientôt arriver.

Emmet tentait bien sûr de nous rassurer. Enfin de me rassurer. Mais c'était vain. Depuis le matin, j'attendais son entrée, avec un sourire de préférence. Et plus le temps passait, et moins j'avais l'impression que cela arriverait. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ce que cela déclencherait…Entre les réactions de ma famille, de nos amis et d'Aro aussi, et ma vie qui serait plus bousculée encore, sans certitudes aucune de pouvoir garder avec moi l'enfant.

_ Il me faut quelque chose de plus fort. _Annonçai-je en me tournant vers la réserve d'alcool que nous avions._

Je savais que si Bella me voyait faire, elle me le reprocherait, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sobre et prendre conscience en même temps qu'elle pouvait ne plus jamais rien me reprocher parce qu'elle ne serait plus là.

Je serrai mes doigts autour de la coupe.

Dire que tout avait pourtant semblé parfait….

**Flashback.**

Aro avait accepté.

Pendant le bal, Marcus m'avait conseillé de me mêler aux autres. Je répondais à leurs questions avec autant de discrétion que possible. Je ne voulais pas non plus tout dire, mais il fallait qu'ils en sachent un maximum pour qu'Aro soit contraint de s'incliner. Alors j'avais discuté de tout et surtout des accusations qui étaient portées contre moi. Des rumeurs couraient sur les manigances que Sulpicia et Tanya en particulier avaient organisées, et les gens s'outraient de ces actions. Bien sûr, certains pouvaient réagir ainsi parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu assez de discrétion. Nous savions tous que des familles ne s'empêchaient pas d'intervenir ainsi dans un couple, mais les choses étaient faites de telle sorte que le couple devait obéir. Or, ici, Aro était placé en porte à faux vis-à-vis de la société des seigneurs.

Et puis Bella avait fait son apparition.

Elle avait les traits tirés, malgré des essais pour le masquer avec ce que je supposais être les poudres blanches que beaucoup de femmes portaient. Mais son sourire quand elle me vit était plus beau que n'importe quelle autre richesse qu'elle pouvait porter dans sa coiffure ou à son cou. Marcus avait été le premier à la rejoindre et avait chuchoté à son oreille, alors qu'elle ne fixait que moi. J'attendais un signe pour pouvoir la rejoindre, et quand Marcus observa Aro avec intensité, je compris que c'était à mon tour de la retrouver. Bella avait fait le second pas, et nous avions ignoré tous les regards autour de nous pour prendre un instant le temps de nous enlacer. Sa tête s'était calée contre mon épaule, ses mains s'accrochant à ma nuque pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Mon front s'était posé sur le sien, et j'avais senti son souffle sur mes lèvres. Bella retenait des larmes quand elle murmura qu'il nous faudrait remercier son oncle pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Je hochai la tête, en souriant et caressai doucement sa joue.

_ Je t'aime.

Nous soufflâmes en même temps les mêmes mots, ce qui agrandit encore nos sourires.

_ Mes amis, je suis ravi de vous voir réunis ! _S'exclama Marcus en ouvrant les bras_.

_ Merci, mon oncle.

Bella fit une révérence avant de s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Marcus sourit et des applaudissements naquirent d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Bella se recula, et rougit doucement. Je m'apprêtai à lui proposer mon bras pour que nous puissions nous joindre aux invités de Marcus, quand Aro intervint.

_ Isabella. Edward. _Il_ _guettait nos réactions mais aussi celles des autres_. Je me vois obliger de réaliser ce que d'autres ont semblé voir avant moi.

Malgré l'apparente bienveillance de ses paroles, son regard était suffisamment glacial pour comprendre qu'il se sentait surtout obliger de jouer le jeu, mais n'en acceptait pas les règles dans leur intégralité.

Il ouvrit les bras et releva les yeux sur la salle de bal.

_ Mes amis, vous êtes bien sûr tous conviés à l'union de ma fille Isabella avec Edward Cullen, fils du docteur Cullen, dans un mois.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité, alors que Bella et moi nous inclinions vers lui avant de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Dans nos regards brillait la lueur de victoire et d'impatience qu'avait déclenchée cette annonce. Mais, alors que j'entraînais Bella à ma suite, je perçus le regard sidéré qu'Aro lui lançait. J'étudiai Bella, pour essayer de voir ce qui le faisait réagir ainsi, mais elle souriait à tous les invités, et sa main restait fermement posée sur mon bras.

**Fin Flahback.**

_ Edward, tu vas finir par te porter la poisse, à force de penser à mal !

Emmet me sortit une fois de plus de mes souvenirs. Je me détournai de la réserve, et l'interrogeai du regard.

_ Je suis sûr que tu te fais du souci pour rien. D'accord, la grossesse ne s'est pas très bien passée, et Bella a été malade longtemps, mais regarde le bon côté des choses. Jusqu'à présent, vous étiez toujours confrontés à des difficultés et vous en êtes sortis plus forts encore.

_ Em a raison. Je crois même que vous n'avez pas à vous faire de soucis pour Aro. _Intervint Jasper._

_ Vous êtes devins, les gars ? _Grognai-je en m'asseyant lourdement sur ma chaise._

_ Non, ça c'est Alice. Mais tu sais combien la grossesse de Bella a été bénéfique en fait. Vous avez été autorisés officiellement à quitter les terres Volturi pour vous installer ici, à Montepulciano. _Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui rappeler les négociations qui avaient eu lieu, il m'interrompit en posant une main sur mon épaule_. Je sais, vous ne vouliez pas venir ici au début, trop loin de Ben, Angela et des autres, et bla et bla, mais tu as gagné un rôle d'avant-poste…

_ Un rôle important, même si ça t'oblige à rester fidèle à Aro et à lui rapporter tout ce qui se passe.

_ Merci, Jazz, tu m'as coupé la parole ! _Se plaignit mon frère avant de me regarder à nouveau_. Edward, Aro doit protection à sa fille et sa descendance. Il vous a installés ici pour vous éloigner des familles proches de Voltera, mais votre présence permet aussi d'augmenter l'influence des Volturi sur le pays.

_ Ce qui n'est pas négligeable. _Approuva Jasper. Il ignora le regard noir d'Emmet pour continuer_. Il a certainement planifié de se servir de votre couple pour telle ou telle raison, économique ou autre, mais vous lui êtes un atout important à présent. Surveille tes arrières, mais tout devrait se mettre en place de telle sorte que vous soyez tranquille.

Je les regardai tour à tour, presque amusé par la complémentarité de leurs pensées et donc de leurs discours. Mais au fond de moi, leurs paroles faisaient écho à ce que Marcus m'avait assuré. Aro avait été piégé par notre ténacité, et maintenant, il cherchait à tirer profit de cette situation.

_ Vous avez raison.

_ Maintenant, tu as le droit de t'inquiéter pour Bella et l'enfant.

_ Jazz ! Justement, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas besoin. Tout a été parfaitement bien jusqu'à maintenant, alors ça va être la même chose. _S'emporta Emmet_.

_ Quand Edward dit que tu es devin, il ne doit pas être totalement dans le faux. _Sourit Jasper._

Malgré la note allégée qui s'était installée, je lisais autant les inquiétudes sur leur visage que je les sentais en moi. Bella était en travail depuis le matin, et c'était déjà presque l'heure du dîner.

_ Comment ça s'est passé pour Rose ?

Je me faisais peut-être du mal en comparant, mais au moins, ça m'empêcherait de tomber dans le silence morose. Emmet sourit, comme s'il s'illuminait.

_ Tu sais comme il a fait froid cet hiver ! Elle est restée alitée plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à il y a trois mois, quand elle a senti des douleurs. C'était affreux, elle me traitait de tous les noms et était prête à me tuer si je l'approchais.

_ Je me souviens de la panique sur ton visage_. Se moqua Jasper._

_ Attends ton tour et on en reparle, espèce de traître. _Jasper leva les mains devant lui, innocemment_. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou à ne pas pouvoir la voir. Et puis la maison n'est pas aussi grande que la tienne. On a vite entendu quand elle…hurlait. _Il grimaça et je me tendis._ Ça a duré longtemps et d'un seul coup, mère est arrivée avec ma fille dans ses bras. Ce petit corps…Ses joues étaient roses et ses points serrés. Mère me l'a mise dans les bras, et j'ai senti son petit poids contre ma poitrine.

_ Il avait le même sourire que maintenant, si tu veux te faire une idée de sa tête. _Assura Jasper._

_ Et j'en suis fier. Je ne sais pas comment Aro a pu vouloir faire du mal au petit être qu'a été Bella à sa naissance. C'est si fascinant. J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça, juste à la regarder…

Il s'interrompit, le regard porté derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement, et vis ma mère à la porte. Je me levai, autant que mon frère et Jazz. Je scrutai ses bras, à la recherche d'un lange couvrant mon enfant, mais elle n'avait rien. Je relevai les yeux dans les siens, mon cœur commençait à s'autodétruire alors que je manquais d'air. Esmée fit un pas vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, ses mains sur mon visage.

_ Ta sœur a tenu à te l'amener.

_ Quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de comprendre que ma jumelle était là également.

Et elle tenait un lange.

Comme si j'avais cessé de respirer depuis des heures, peut-être était-ce le cas, je sentis l'air entrer dans mes poumons à nouveau. Je perçus le mouvement de la couverture, avant d'entendre le gazouillement du bébé. Ma sœur éclata de rire et avança vers moi.

_ Respire, grand frère, ton fils aussi attend de te voir depuis tout à l'heure ! Dieu sait qu'il t'a réclamé !

Je restai fixé sur son petit visage sans vraiment me rendre compte qu'il était là. Je voyais ses joues roses et ses yeux à peine ouverts, sombres. Une légère chevelure semblait apparaitre sous le tissu.

Sans y réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras, et inspirai à fond pour m'imprégner de son odeur de nouveau-né. Il sentait bon. Il était doux. Il était en pleine forme.

_ Bella ?

Je relevai la tête vers les autres.

_ Elle se repose. Ça a été très difficile, mais papa s'en occupe. _Me rassura ma jumelle avant de proposer un doigt à mon fils._

_ Mon fils.

_ Alléluia ! Le voilà enfin réveillé !

Emmet frappa dans mon dos, à m'en faire presque perdre l'équilibre. Mère lui donna une tape derrière la tête et j'entendis soudain les félicitations et autres exclamations de joie et de vœux fuser autour de moi. Je baissai les yeux sur mon fils, et comme s'il savait que je le regardai, il ouvrit ses yeux sur moi.

_ Bonjour. _Souris-je en plongeant dans son regard._

Je caressai sa joue doucement. Nous y étions.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que mon père m'autorise à rejoindre Bella. J'avais dû laisser ma mère ramener mon fils à ma femme, ils s'en étaient occupés pendant que je dépêchais des messagers pour prévenir Aro et d'autres familles de la naissance. Et puis j'entrai dans notre chambre. Notre fils était couché à côté d'elle, et ma femme l'observait avec un sourire heureux et fatigué. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, et son sourire s'agrandit. Je franchis la distance rapidement, et pris la main qu'elle me tendait pour m'asseoir près d'elle. Je baisai ses doigts, et les serrai dans les miens avec force.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Mieux. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux dormi. _Rit-elle en s'installant confortablement._

_ Tant mieux, vous en aviez besoin.

Bella sourit, mais je devinais qu'elle avait des questions.

_ Tu es content ?

_ Content ? _Je fronçai les sourcils._

_ Nous avons un fils et…

_ Shh. _Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres_. Tout va bien, Bella. Ton père est en route mais ne t'en fais pas. Et je suis très fier d'être le père de ce petit bonhomme.

Je désignai le corps à ses côtés, et elle tourna aussi son attention sur lui.

_ Il est beau.

_ Alice en est tombée amoureuse. _Ris-je_.

_ Alors il a toutes ses chances ! _Continua-t-elle_.

Nous rîmes un moment, puis, en silence, je vins m'installer derrière elle. Je la serrai dans mes bras, le menton sur son épaule pour les voir elle et notre fils.

_ Rosalie nous rappelle qu'il lui faut un nom. _Murmurai-je en posant un baiser sur son oreille._

_ Je n'ai pas d'idées. _Grimaça-t-elle en entrecroisant nos doigts, juste sur le ventre de notre enfant._

_ Hum…Que dirais-tu de Emmeric ?

Bella se souleva sur un coude et me regarda avec une intensité à laquelle je ne pensais pas.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

_ Et bien…Si, j'aime beaucoup. Elle sourit et se tourna vers notre fils. Et toi, ça te plait, Emmeric ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers nous comme s'il se reconnaissait tout à fait en ce prénom.

_ Alors ce sera Emmeric Cullen. _Affirma_ _Bella avant de m'embrasser sur la mâchoire_.

_ Parfait.

Nous nous réinstallâmes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le calme s'empara de nous, et rien ne fut dit pendant longtemps, alors que les rayons du Soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon. La journée avait été dure, pour moi mais encore plus pour Bella, aussi ne m'étonnai-je pas de la voir s'endormir.

J'embrassai sa joue et alors qu'Emmeric commençait à s'agiter, je me levai et l'emmenai dans la pièce où je savais retrouver toute ma famille.

Emmet et Alice étaient en train de raconter ce qu'ils imaginaient pour mon avis, ma mère surveillait sa petite-fille, pendant que Rose et Jasper discutaient entre eux. Mon père fut le premier à se rendre compte de ma présence, et son sourire m'accueillit.

_ Je crois que quelqu'un a faim. _Grimaçai-je en désignant Emmeric_.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il va prendre de son oncle ! _S'indigna Alice en dansant jusqu'à moi._

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais il s'agite beaucoup.

_ Fais attention, Edward, tu vas devenir comme Em, et ce n'est pas un compliment ! _Sourit Rosalie en venant à son tour._

_ Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être dû proposer un autre prénom à Emmeric, ça va lui apporter le malheur, tu crois ?

_ Emmeric ?

Dans ses yeux, c'était le sourire qui se reflétait. Elle s'approcha au point que son visage était collé à celui de mon fils. Je l'écartai en faisant un pas en arrière, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Bella a approuvé.

_ Hum. Je crois que ça lui va bien. _Rose haussa les épaules, en tendant un doigt vers son ventre de bébé._

_ Alors tu m'étonnes qu'il ait faim ! _S'exclama Emmet en se levant_. Suis-moi petit frère, allons voir ce qu'on peut mettre dans une assiette bébé.

Je secouai la tête, amusé et sidéré par son idée de faire une assiette à mon fils nouveau-né, mais me laissai guider dans ma propre demeure par mon frère ainé. Je ne voulais pas savoir comment il avait pu trouver la cuisine, il s'agissait de mon frère tout de même !

**Bella POV**

J'avais mal partout et je me sentais parfaitement bien à la fois. C'était étrange comme sensation, mais j'étais trop bien installée pour essayer d'y voir autre chose que les simples conséquences des heures passées.

J'avais mis au monde l'enfant d'Edward.

Et malgré le regard noir de mon père, je refusais à penser autrement.

Aro était placé face à nous, dans la grande salle, et je lisais à nouveau la lueur que j'avais vue la première fois que j'avais annoncé ma grossesse. Bien sûr à l'époque, cette grossesse était un allié de taille pour le retour d'Edward. J'étais enceinte et le père de mon bébé était absent. Si l'infamie tombait sur moi, elle tomberait aussi sur mon père et il avait vu tout de suite les inconvénients qui allaient sûrement se présenter à lui. Aussi, il m'avait détestée pour ce que je l'obligeais à faire, mais il s'était incliné. Edward n'avait pas su à quel point notre enfant avait sauvé notre situation. Alors, oui, quand la grossesse s'était mal passée, j'avais prié pour ne pas perdre l'enfant, ni le père. Je les aimais trop pour supporter d'en perdre un seul. J'avais suivi tous les conseils du docteur Carlisle et de Maggie. Même ma mère s'y était mise, et j'avais vite été alitée. Je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude d'être si inactive, et de voir la famille Cullen nous rejoindre par vagues, m'avait permis de supporter cela.

_ Vous l'appelez Emmeric ? En l'honneur de quoi ? Ca n'est même pas un prénom chez les Volturi. _S'indigna mon père_.

Je soupirai, quelque peu vexée et pourtant pas étonnée. Il n'avait même pas jeté un œil à son petit-fils. Il se gardait même de s'en approcher.

_ C'est le prénom que nous avons choisi, père. Emmeric Cullen Volturi est votre petit-fils et sera présenté de cette manière.

_ Isabella, je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies. _Grinça-t-il._

_ Ce que Bella veut dire, sire, c'est bien que nous choisissons ce qui nous concerne. Emmeric est un prénom très répandu chez moi, et ce n'est pas parce que nous vivons ici que nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser quelques racines de ses origines.

Edward faisait de gros efforts pour être diplomate, bien plus que moi. Mais je me méfiais toujours de mon père, même s'il s'était abstenu d'intervenir jusqu'à présent. Je croisai le regard d'Angela qui souriait doucement, l'attention surtout tournée vers mon fils.

_ J'entends bien, Edward. _Commença mon père_. Et ses origines maternelles, les connaîtra-t-il ?

_ Père, nous sommes à quelques heures à cheval de chez vous et de nos amis…

_ Il est hors de question de le garder ici sans qu'il rencontre les familles alentour. _Continua Edward en serrant doucement mon poignet entre ses doigts._

_ Et son avenir ?

_ Père ! Il n'a que quelques heures ! M'indignai-je.

Je savais où il voulait en venir, mais il devait comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune emprise sur mon enfant. Je me levai et pris Emmeric dans mes bras. Je m'approchai d'Angie pour le lui déposer contre sa poitrine. Elle me remercia d'un sourire et je me tournai vers Aro.

_ Emmeric goûtera le plaisir d'avoir de la famille autour de lui, de pouvoir mener la vie qu'il souhaite, quitte à choisir d'être chevalier comme son père. Mais vous n'aurez aucune prise sur lui, sire. Légalement, vous y avez des droits, mais tout le monde saura ce que vous êtes en réalité, et personne, vous m'entendez ? Personne ne daignera s'intéresser à vous et votre femme. D'ailleurs, merci d'être intervenu auprès d'elle. Je suis soulagée de la savoir muselée pour de bon. Mais vous connaissez nos soutiens, vous savez la réaction des autres couples autour de nous. _Je vibrai presque de colère en lisant dans son regard qu'il me défiait tout en réalisant à quel point j'étais prête à tout._

Le silence plana quelques temps dans la pièce. Je sentais les regards de la famille Cullen, au fond de la salle.

_ J'ai bien compris, Isabella, la force que tu as. C'est celle de ta mère. Tu me tiendras toujours tête. Mais tu tiens aussi de moi et mon besoin de contrôler.

Angela, qui était à côté de moi, posa une main douce sur mon bras pour me forcer à écouter. Je retins ma respiration, me contraignant à ne pas faire un mouvement de travers.

Mon père se leva doucement, et avança au même rythme jusqu'au berceau où Angela avait reposé Emmeric. Aro se plaça au-dessus, et je vis une de ses mains glisser sur la couverture que Maggie et Jane avaient confectionnée, aux armoiries Volturi qu'Edward devait porter à présent.

_ Nous aurons chacun des compromis à faire, Isabella. _Mon père se tourna vers moi. Edward me rejoignit._ Vous êtes mariés, vous avez un enfant et Edward est sous mon autorité. Vous vivez où je le souhaite. J'accepte Emmeric et le reconnais. _Je sentis un poids s'élever de mes épaules. _Ben sera son maître d'armes en temps voulu et jamais Emmeric ne quittera votre tutelle. Je voulais une descendance, Isabella. Je ferai avec celle-ci. En contrepartie, vous ne quitterez jamais ces terres, et nous ferons savoir aux autres qu'Emmeric aura toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour prendre ma suite quand je ne serai plus là.

_ C'est très généreux, sire. _S'inclina Edward alors que je restais bouche bée._

_ Votre prochain enfant prendra votre rôle, Edward.

_ Et si nous avons une fille ? _Me tendis-je._

Mon père m'observa avec attention, avant de déclarer.

_ Elle sera libre.

L'atmosphère sembla s'alléger autour de nous.

Je me tournai vers Edward, l'interrogeant du regard. Aro acceptait notre style de vie, et ne demandait qu'un descendant pour prendre sa suite. Sûrement devrait-il être un conseiller dans son éducation, mais nous serions libres d'être nous-mêmes. Et cela aussi bénéficiait à mon père qui regagnait en estime vis-à-vis des autres seigneurs.

Edward cligna des paupières, avant de jeter un œil aux membres de sa famille. De mon côté, je fis un geste vers Angela. Elle souriait, assurée. J'espérais bien déchiffrer son expression et comprendre que tout se passait comme nous le voulions.

_ Pour éviter tout doute par la suite, pourrions-nous envisager de signer un document rappelant les termes de cet accord ?

Edward me sortit de mes pensées, et je souris à son intention. Je n'y aurais pas pensé, mais c'était une excellente idée.

_ Evidemment. Il me semble que votre ami Jasper Hale est en droit de procéder à de tels actes.

_ C'est exact, sire. _Intervint Jasper en s'inclinant doucement._

A ses côtés, Alice sautillait de joie, et Emmett faisait de grands gestes pour nous féliciter. Je secouai la tête amusée, et sentis Edward se pencher sur mon oreille.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne le laisserai pas nous trahir.

Il déposa un baiser à la base de mon oreille, puis s'éloigna, à la suite de son père, du mien et de Jasper et Démétri.

_ Je le savais ! _S'enthousiasma Alice en venant jusqu'à moi._

Elle m'enlaça et je sentis un flot de fatigue me parcourir.

_ Merci.

_ Il était temps ! _Applaudit Emmet en me serrant dans ses bras._

_ Félicitations, Bella. _Murmura Angela_.

_ Angie, tu as l'air si soulagée, toi aussi. _Remarquai-je._

_ Oui. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Sulpicia, et Ben m'a rapporté des propos qu'il tenait avec son conseiller. Il a longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois l'enfant né. Il a aussi vu les autres familles attendre certains de ses avis quant à des problèmes économiques ou politiques. Votre style de vie a de bonnes retombées sur lui. Comme il l'a dit, il aime contrôler, et avoir un œil partout.

_ Ca ne peut que lui être bénéfique alors. _Souris-je_.

_ Oui.

_ Ben et toi, hein ? _La taquina Rosalie_.

Angela rougit, et baissa le regard sur Eléanore, ma nièce.

_ Aro n'est pas tout à fait au courant pour Ben et moi, mais il s'est lassé de moi.

_ C'est une excellente nouvelle. _Affirmai-je_.

_ Dites, il n'y a que moi qui me demande ce qui s'est passé pour Sulpicia et Mike ? _Nous interrompit Emmet._

_ Aro a fait tuer Mike, et pour Suplicia, il s'est détaché de son influence. Dorénavant, si elle fait un geste de travers, il la fera recluse. _Expliquai-je_.

_ C'est violent. _Murmura Esmée._

_ Elle méritait pire. _Répondit Alice à ma place_.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et bientôt, les gazouillements d'Emmeric et Eléanore, tous les deux côtes à côtes dans le berceau nous ramenèrent à eux. Emmet s'extasia une fois de plus devant sa fille, Alice se plaignit du fait qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir souvent à cause de la distance, et Edward, qui revenait avec les autres, promit que nous nous verrions bien plus souvent qu'elle ne le pensait.

_ Tu dis ça, Edward, mais je te connais. _Elle le pointa du doigt alors qu'il m'enlaçait._

_ Mais je te connais aussi, petite sœur. Fais attention que je ne raconte pas un certain moment à la rivière…

_ Edward Cullen ! _S'écria la jumelle, le regard furieux_.

_ Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! _Fit Angela en se joignant à notre petite bande autour du berceau._

_ Tu ne les as encore jamais vus, Angie. _Lui confiai-je avec un sourire._

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et me désigna mon père du menton. Il était près de Carlisle et Esmée, à quelques pas de nous et son regard était posé sur nous. Il y eut, fugacement, une lueur joyeuse dans ses pupilles, dénuée de toute manipulation. Edward me serra contre lui et je relevai les yeux sur lui. Dans ses prunelles émeraude je sus qu'il avait vu la même chose que moi.

J'acquiesçai et nous échangeâmes un baiser rapide avant de nous intéresser aux paris que lançaient Emmet et Edward quant au temps qu'il faudrait à Alice et Jasper pour avoir eux aussi leur premier enfant. Je craignis qu'ils fassent aussi des paris sur le nombre d'enfants total qu'il y aurait dans la famille.

Rosalie dut lire ma pensée sur mon visage car elle soupira à son tour.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait gagné quelque chose en les épousant.

Que répondre à cela ?

**De très grands merci à toutes et à tous pour votre patience, vos encouragements et votre participation lorsque j'avais des doutes. Vous me manquerez.**

**Malgré mon annonce il y a quelques semaines de poursuivre mes écrits avec une nouvelle fiction, le temps dont je manque cruellement m'empêche d'envisager quoique ce soit pour le moment. J'espère pourtant pouvoir vous retrouver d'ici quelques mois.**

**Je finirai ici en vous proposant de la lecture : connaissez-vous Lex Lina aka Wickedly Wicked ? Je vous conseille vivement d'aller faire un tour sur son profil FF et en particulier sur sa toute nouvelle invention : **_**Under the Gun**_** où la partie de poker révèle certaines choses, quand Edward est prêt à tout pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui…Enfin, si Bella ne le tue pas avant !** **Le premier chapitre est absolument magnifique, on entre dans l'action avec la description des personnages, une bande de machos « qui font des trucs de mecs », mais nous font surtout bien rire. A déguster !**

**Sur ce, bien à vous.**

**Bonnes lectures, bonnes créations.**

**Spuffy.**


End file.
